PokeAngels
by Gamerkid134
Summary: In a world where only female and hermaphrodite Pokemon exist... There are those who abuse and prey opon innocents for their own sexual satifaction. Despite this, there is still courage and hope as a group of Angels fight to protect those needing it against the forces who seeks curruption of love...
1. Episode 1: Enter: Angel Water

This is a new crossover story of a pokemon-themed Angel Blade. Co-written with ZYXA12-ReBornX7. Note: I don't own either Angel Blade or Pokemon, this is just for enjoyment.

The pokemon in this story will be mostly anthros.

This story is for readers Age 18+ for it contains sexual content... lots of sexual content. Even scenes you might not like. Enjoy at your own risk.

This episode is a long one. I can't promise you that this will be the only one.

* * *

The city looked quiet as the lights around were bright and majestic. Crowds of pokemon were walking through the streets doing various things, but somewhere around... There seems to be a slight commotion between two Pokemon... One shadow ran through the lighting, being pursued by another shadow. "Nooo!" One shadow cried out as she was running from another The shadow ran into a more lit area showing to be a young Lilligant, who might be a high schooler. She then ran into an alley, hoping to lose her pursuer from the dark area. Unfortunately, it lead to a dead end. She crouch down low, hoping that it'll miss her. However, it can see through the dark!

The Lilligant then tried to run past her pursuer. But it grabbed and pinned her against the wall. "N-No..! Please..." She begged. Her assailant turned out to be a tall Zoroark with blue streaks instead of red. It's eyes glowed red as it glared and used Night Slash on her leafy clothes! The grass type gasped out as she was left completely bare. "N-No!" She whimpered as she covered herself. "M-My Mum will get mad at me..!" "Forget about your Mum for a while~." the assailant said in a female voice as she started rubbing herself. "Think about me~!" Then a pointy pink-red object grew out!

The Lilligant cried out. "Wh-What are you?!" The Zoroark carried her and rubbed her girth at the plant Pokemon's slit. "N-no please! I never had anyone in me before!" She cried out, struggling. The Zoroark grinned as she played her pussy with her penis. "Please, anything but that!" she cried out. The Zoroark smiled evilly until she heard a voice coming from high ground. "Those who spill the blood of woman in the blanket of the night." the voice spoke out as the dark type looks upward. It looked like a silhouette of an Oshawott, standing on the spire of a small building. "I won't forgive those who make these innocent women feel bad for themselves~!"

The Lilligant looked at the water type. 'Wh-who is she?' The Oshawott silhouette turned around to reveal herself, much to the Lilligant's shock sweat-dropping, and the Zoroark surprise and grin. The Oshawott was female and was mostly naked, wearing only blue hi-tech metallic gauntlets, boots and a helmet. "Oohh, appearing in such attire is unexpected and daring~." the fox said licking her lips. The young female otter who made a daring one liner smiled and looked at her body, admiring it a bit. "You think so~? Thanks~! I love how it doesn't cover the center of myself~" "Wh-Who are you?" the lilligant asked blushing at the sight. The Oshawott remembered the flowery girl. "O-Oh! I'm sorry~..." She chuckled, blushing and rubbing the back of her head. "I just can't help but get flattered by anyone commenting my sexy body and armor~..."

The Oshawott shakes her head and finishes her introduction. "My body being a beauty in the open~! My love sparking up an splashing burst~! Angel Water~!" She valiantly said, winking teasingly at the Zoroark. "You are cute and daring." she said letting the plant type down. "But too naive and reckless." "Hah~!" Angel Water scoffed, getting her sword out, the hilt looked shell-themed and the blade glowed a light-blue. "I maybe small, but I'm already taken~!" "Good to know, that means when I beat you, I don't need to hold back!" the Zoroark grins evilly as she charges. Angel Water then leaped and did a somersault, spreading her legs wide as she is about to slash the outlaw. The dark type managed to dodge the attack and launched to use shadow claw, but the Water-type blocked it with her sword. Who use the momentum to knock the dark type away.

Angel Water then posed a bit, feeling a little exhilarated, but also gets distracted by the naked Lilligant who covers her privates. 'She seems to be a high schooler, just like me.' Angel Water thought. The Lilligant then saw the Zoroark charging behind her and cried out with tears in her eyes. "LOOK OUT!" Angel Water didn't have enough time to dodge or counter as she looked behind. "Huh?" She felt the Zoroark struck her back with Night Slash, sending her forward. She then crashed into the nude Lilligant, both girls feeling dazed. Angel Water shakes her head and looks at the Lilligant. "Sorry about that. Got distracted." "Ugh..." The Lilligant moaned from the impact and they look up to see the Zoroark was standing tall on them.

Angel Water quickly got up and faced the herm. Who noticed the Oshawott's in-between legs, something liquid slowly dripping a bit. "Aww, did the little collision of yours got you a little warm?" The Zoroark teased and Angel Water looked down, blushing. "Oh~! Um~..." She tried to protest but the dark fox took the chance to grab her wet slit and trip her so that the back of her head was touching the Lilligant's crotch! "Ahh!" Angel Water gasped as she blushes from the position, but struggled to get away. "Eek!" The Lilligant gasped as she felt her pussy rubbed by the back of the Oshawott's head. "Get away from her this instant!" Angel Water demanded the herm fox whom tightened her grip on the Oshawott's pussy. "Ngh~!" the water type groaned as she tried to move the paw off of her. "Oh~... She's got a tight grip~..!" Angel Water mentioned, feeling good a bit. Her body shivering a bit from the pleasure. The Zoroark smiled evilly and showed her twitching member.

Before anything else happens, the Zoroark cried out in pain as she was struck from behind. Behind her was an Espurr in her own theme of revealing armor that only cover her limbs and head. The difference between her and Angel Water, was her tits were bigger than hers. The Zoroark got up and turned towards the Espurr. "More of you?" The Espurr let up her gun and smiled, bouncing her breasts a bit. "Hmm~. For a cute little kitty, you got nice racks~." the foxes teases. But then she felt slashed at the back, surprisingly no blood or serious wound on her, but she still felt some serious pain.

She fell on one knee and turned to see a Mawile in a silver armor covering her head and shoulders, her nipples showing and hard. "Grr..! As sexy as you girls all are, how many of you are there!?" She growled. "There a number of us, but it'll just take three to beat you. Right Angel Psychic?" The Mawile asked. "Agreed, Angel Steel~" The busty Espurr said, smiling lightly. The Psychic type uses swift while the Steel/ fairy type uses fairy wind. The Zoroark was on her last legs as she felt wet. "Angel Water, Now!" The two Angels yelled out as the Oshawott got on her feet, struggling a bit and touched her pussy, rubbing it a little. "Hold her down! But be careful, she has a strong grip!." Angel Water warned as she prepares a Razor shell.

She charged up her sword and the bottom of the handle extended like a cable, connecting the dildo-like plug in her pussy. "Angel Love: Charge~!" Angel Water felt winded, but felt her weapon gain power as she launched forward, striking the Zoroark with her blade and Razor Shell. The dark fox howled and moaned loudly as she flashes a pinkish light before it flashed and dropped her unconsciously. The Zoroark was now sleeping unconscious. As for Angel Water, after her finish, she splashed between her legs a bit before pulling the Love-cable out of her moist slit. She then collapsed in exhaustion. "Hahh~. The love charge gets me all the time~." Angel Water was panting until she felt a smack on her head, despite wearing a hi-tech helmet and mask. "Ow! What was that for?!" she asked rubbing her head.

Angel Steel crossed her arms but not covering her chest, her eyes closed and humphed in a disciplinary tone. "Hmph. You're still in-training and you've got some nerve to take on outlaws who are at a rank higher than you." "She's right you know." Angel Psychic agrees with a lighter tone. "Your armor is lighter than most so you have more speed, but it comes at a cost at less defense to sexual attacks." Angel Water sighed and puffed her cheeks in an annoyed tone. Then she remembers the Lilligant. She turns to the plant type. "Are you okay?" The Lilligant shivered in fear, still in shock but nodded. "It's okay. You're safe now." Angel Water stated stroking the Lilligant's hair.

The Lilligant meeped a bit as she still sees three mostly naked Pokemon. "Um.. what... what are you three?" she asked them. "Well~..." Angel Water was about to explain when she was pushed aside by Angel Steel and Angel Psychic. "We'll handle this." The Mawile said before kissing the Lilligant in the the Lilligant shocked and try to push her off. The plant type was surprised at this actions. "Hey! What is this!?" she muffled as she tries to push the duel type off, but the Grass-type became sexually paralyzed when Angel Psychic kisses her pussy and places her open ears on her hips. "H-hey? S-stop that~..." She asked blushing more. She blushes more as she felt her body stop moving. 'I... I can't move?' Her body glowed a bright purple by the Espurr.

Angel Water mouth was agape in awe as she stares on. She then uses Ice Beam to make a little ice for her own body. The Lilligant fought through her paralysis enough to speak, though a bit shakily. "Wh-what are y-you doing~?" she muffled her body warm with pleasure. Angel Steel didn't answer as she placed her glowing silver gauntleted hand on the back of Lilligant's head. "P-please say s-something~!" she muffled unable to move. "I-I'm happy you all saved me, but w-what's with the kissing and s-stuff?" she muffled as she blushes, but then her mind was feeling all woozy all of a sudden as Junie is using a memory wipe in her gauntlet. 'Mmmph~... Huh?' she thought. The Lilligant then feels drowsy and close.

Angel Steel separated the kiss as the Lilligant snores softly. Angel Psychic let go and licked her lips, having enjoyed Lilligant's orgasm the moment the latter went to sleep. "So now we send her home now?" Angel Water asked. As she had melted the last of her ice on her privates and got erected nipples and clitoris. "That's right, but let's be careful that her mother doesn't spot us." Angel Steel advised and the Oshawott said. "Let's try the window~!" Thankfully the Lilligant had a note saying where she lived.

So they went there and they stacked themselves together with Angel Water on top of Angel Psychic on top of Angel Steel. "Your pussy is on my the back of my neck..!" The Espurr said. "Stay still. I'm bringing her up." Angel Steel said as she lifted Lilligant up. "Also, some cat's cat is rubbing my own back of the neck..!" The Mawile complained quietly. "Hey, I was the one who suggested we do this in our normal clothes, but you all said no!" she said as she got the grass type. "It's part of our regulation as Angels to be armed like this for any situation no matter how unorthodox. You're the smart one and even you follow that regulation! Or have you forgot~?" The Mawile argued.

"No, but I don't see how we need to do this in skimpy angel armor, when we can easily do this clothed! I'm not too keen on risking my self exposed like this...For something as simple as sneaking someone into a house I mean!" The Espurr said. "Mom always said, 'The more exposed we are, the stronger and faster we become~'~" The Oshawott reminded. "One day, you'll get used to patrolling around the night, nude~..." "I hope your right. I care about justice and all." The Espurr said handing the Lilligant to the Oshawott. "Trust me~ Mom hired you girls to train me to succeed her~ After all, your moms were with her when they were Angels~" "I know I know, just not use to the whole exposure thing." she said. "Now place her on the bed carefully."

Angel Water nodded and does so, covering her the the blankets, but not before sliding a card with a phone number and location. It said, "Angel's Love Paradise". The three then got off each other. "Great job you two." Angel Water cheered. The two smiled, though the Espurr asked, still feeling red. "Yeah, but... Is it really regulation to patrol nakedly..?" "We just need to patrol on the top of the buildings and look at the streets." "And we're all bare?" The Espurr sighed asking. "It's necessary." Angel Steel said moving to stroke the Espurr's back. "Don't worry~. It'll be fine~." Angel Psychic sighed once more and looked at Angel Water. "Alright, if the next mission is officially and personally about you like a friend is in danger, then I'll consider following your lead for that mission!"

Angel Water looks at her in surprise. 'R-really~?" "Only if something or someone personal involved is truly important to you!" The Espurr clarified. "Oh okay. Sorry for getting excited." Angel Water bowed her head. Angel Steel nodded. "Well, it's around almost 4 AM. Let's get back to HQ and get a good night sleep." "For the record, despite biting off more than you can chew, I say you did very well." Angel Psychic said. "You agree?" She asked Angel Steel. "Yes, but you need to call for backup next time." The Mawile said. "Hey! I was able to keep Lilligant's innocence safe too!" Angel Water pointed out. "I know, but please inform us that you're going in next time. We Angels traded our virginities to become so just to be on the safe side." Angel Steel replied. "I know, it just that when I heard that girls cry for help, I just lost myself." Angel Water said looking down as she followed the others.

They then jumped up to the buildings. "That is good though. It shows that you're willing to put yourself at risk to help someone in need." Angel Steel pointed out. "Even when YOU wanted the pleasure first~..." Angel Psychic quipped, making the Oshawott glare at her. "Hey that's not true!" Angel Water defended herself.

Jan 18"Oh~?" Angel Steel teased and turned on something on her helmet, projecting a holographic video of Angel Water getting done by multiple herms and female outlaws. "This is practically who knows the latest time is~!" Angel Psychic giggles as she shows the same video as well. "You're always a cock-sucker for ecstasy~!" The Espurr laughed, making the Oshawott mad. "H-hey stop showing that! Cut it out!" She cried out blushing red.

As they jumped from building to building, teasing one another, a shadowy figure was watching from a higher ground, grinning. A Chikorita was sitting as she watched. "So that's the newest Angel and her companions~?" She asked herself. She licked her lips and used the jet thrusters of her armor to fly away a laugh.

(Opening. Consider the Japanese version of Connect from Puella Magi Madoka Magica when reading this.)

It starts off with glowing flower petals flying around off a statue of a female Arceus.

The scene then shifts to Angel Water shaking her privates to bounce them and tease the audience.

Next shows Aqua, Ellie, Junie, Ivy and Sera sensing something evil...

The 5 turn to see a shadowy figure standing behind them. Followed by a number of shadowing beings nearby.

The shadowy being then shot out green lightning from her hand at at the five Pokemon's clothing.

The girls leapt back avoiding the attack as the 5 landed.

The 5's faces reacted in shock and went to cover themselves up.

They looked up and see the shadowy figure lunge at them.

Next, shifts an angelic Dewott holding her chest.

Then they get pinned on the ground.

The 5 struggled to move away and such, faces in panic.

Then the shadowy figure and her followers let out multiple vines at them.

They wrapped around each of their bodies lifting them up.

Ivy and Sera were whimpering a bit.

Aqua, Ellie and Junie however, looked at the shadowy figures defiantly.

The figures stared at them with a evil seductive grin on its face.

Then, the main shadowy figure has her eyes ogling Aqua.

Despite the eyes falling on her, her defiance in her eyes hasn't diminish in the slightest.

The evil figure then decide to have Aqua in a more sexual pose, much to her shock and her friends' worry.

Aqua started struggling in a effort to get out of the vines.

She then sees more vines about to molest her.

Aqua flinched for a second, but then looked at Ellie and Junie who were smiling and nodded, indicating to her that it's time.

Aqua closes her eyes and started to concentrate on her necklace with a heart on it.

Then a blue flash shone at the dark figures and they were gone.

Ivy and Sera opened their eyes to see that the beings are gone.

They all then looked up to see them gracefully leaping in the air.

The two stared at them in awe and wonder.

They three in the air shone brightly.

As three flashes of Blade doing a seductive pose, Prima showing off her nude body, and Brio sexing Aqua were all shown...

The bodies of Aqua, Ellie and Junie start to expand to become more hot.

They grown to where Aqua's butt become bigger, Ellie's breast grown a couple of cups, and Junies hips were wide.

Their arms and legs were then equipped with special hi-tech armor.

Aqua's was blue, Ellie's was violet and Junie's was silver.

They were also given helmets and masks covering her heads and faces. The visors shine two bright light-like eyes.

The three of them posed erotically before heading off.

Angel Water then sliced the vines off with her sword, freeing Ivy and Sera.

Angel Psychic and Steel caught the two and let them to the ground carefully.

The two females stared in awe of their heroines and Angel Water got down on her feet, her hindquarters visibly shown the most.

Ivy's face was filled with excitement while Sera looks away in embarrassment.

Angel Water smiled at them and winked before standing up to face their enemies.

She looks at Angel Psychic and Steel who nod their heads.

They then rush in and attack.

(Timeskip)

The PokeAngels were victorious Andre main shadowy villain wobbled.

The main villain struggled to move away, holding a small being with her. They couldn't see it, but a flash of green appeared.

Then a black armored being with a green exposed body appeared.

Her armor parts were a dark-red and her visor shone red light eyes glaring at Angel Water before drawing out her sword.

Angel Water readied her own sword for battle.

They then clashed blades as the title screen appears.

PokeAngels

(Opening End)

Aqua's alarm clock ranged out as she woke up from it and got up with a yawn. She was naked in bed as everyday and night she was at home. She rubs her eyes as she gets up and heads to the bathroom. She then turns on the shower. The Oshawott sighs as the warm water showers onto her skin. She stands still to let the warmth soak into her. She then rubs her body a little around her breasts. She couldn't help but giggle at the feeling as she does it slowly and sensually. She then goes down to her crotch. She then let out a moan in pleasure as she takes some soap and starts to scrub it.

Aqua then scrubs all over her body. All the while humming a soft tune as she washes, but she knew she had to get to school on time. So she started washing in earnest, from her feet to her head. She was soon finished and rinsed herself. She grabbed her towel and headed to her room, drying her body as she does. After drying herself, she threw her towel away as she always did every time she bathed. "Okay, now the school outfit." she said as she went into the drawer and took it out. She looked at it with a slight frown as she disliked being clothed. She sighs. "I feel constricted when I have to wear clothes." Regardless, she wore them anyways, including her undergarments. "Can't be going bare when I'm not in angel form after all." she said as she stepped out.

She then sees her mother getting her paradise club ready. "Morning mommy. Getting everything ready I see." she said sitting down. "You betcha, sweetheart~ You and Brio along with a friend or two from school always make things cute and sexy when you come back home~" Her mother, a Samurott named Blade chimed. The Oshawott giggles as her mother said that. "I try to at least~." she said. "Don't you mean, 'WE'~?!" A girly voice came from behind and Aqua saw it was a certain Brionne. "Brio~! You're up early~!" Aqua cheered as she waves. "Yes, we are~" A busty Primarina wearing a tight cyan lingerie, named Prima came along. "Prima~. Hope you slept well~." Blade said putting up decorations. "Oh, I had enough sleep to give Brio some new chase lessons in the oil box~" Prima seductively said.

The Oshawott looks at the smaller sea lion. "Oh? So you're saying that she might actually catch someone this time~?" Aqua asked teasingly. "Hasn't she always and then sexed them in front of an audience~?" Prima sarcastically asked. Aqua chuckles as they approached. "If I recalled, I haven't been caught yet." She boasted. "But your friends had~!" Brio boasted back. "Those I let them have a little fun." "Hah! They just wanted me to do them!" Brio pointed out. "No I mean I let my friends catch and play with me. I don't mind being a 'loser' every now and then." Aqua pointed out. "What about me!?" Brio angrily asked, puffing her cheeks up. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked. "Don't you EVER wan tot me catch and sex you in the oil box!? The one with the cock is supposed to be the main obstacle for the females to run away from!" Brio explained the oil box activity. "Well like I said, I have a reputation." She said as she smiles. "But I am honestly aching to get plowed by you though~."

Brio didn't seem convinced, but nodded before remind her. "Anyway, aren't we supposed to go to school now?" Aqua noticed the look as she gets up. "Tell you what. Your mother said you were taught some new tricks. If you show me them during the match and I'm impressed, I'll leave you an opening for you to pounce~!" she promises. Brio had one eye on her suspiciously. "Are you sure..? I don't know..." "Hey, I may be prideful, but I'm honest~." Aqua said stroking her cheek. "What will it take to convince you it's a promise~?" Brio thought for a moment and smirked deviously. "Maybe if you whine out loud on stage that you're getting totally raped~..." Aqua blushes as she nods her head. "You gotta deal~! I promise~!" "That and you'll cry hoping nobody takes a picture or records your panicky and teary face~?" Brio sniggered, lending out her paw. "No problem~! Anything else~?" she asked taking her paw.

She puts one finger up. "Just to let you know I'm a fair-playing girl, you'll wink or moan happily at the audience so they'll know you let me catch and do you~." Brio assured. "No problem you lovely Sea Lion~." Aqua teases rubbing Brio's head. "Thanks, but just so you know~..." The Brionne said, changing her tone to be darker. "My Mommy taught me to be super sexily rough~..!" "Not to worry, I can take anything anyone dishes out." Aqua boasted, putting an arm on her chest before a Snivy and a Kirlia wearing a school uniform of her own passed them. "You know if you two end up having sex right now, you might not make it to school on time." The Kirlia said with a calm expression. "Oh, hey Ivy~! Hey Sera~!" Aqua chimed before she and Brio are dragged by the Snivy's vines. "Hey Aqua~. Hey Brio~!" they greeted them. "Sorry about that. See ya Mommy~." Aqua cried out. "Bye Mom~." Brio cried out as the four ran off to school.

(In the school, the headmistress room.)

A shadowy Meganium was conversing with shadowy Nidoqueen. "So what is the plan for today?" The Meganium asked. Nidoqueen smirked. "Let us review our enemies first~." The poison type takes out a mini holographic projector and activated it. There were multiple female and herm PokeAngels. "Our Angels would be young and full of energy~." The Nidoqueen stated as she moves through the portraits. "Not to mention, cute and sexy~" The Meganium chuckled as the neon-holograms' parts such as the breast and butt can be squished and bounce.

They turned the projector until a pokemon covered in silver armor. "Angel Steel~!" "Hmm... The Mawile's armor seems to be based on a samurai armor. She is also equipped a high-frequency katana." Meganium explained. "Her armor slows her down a bit, but it doesn't stop her from doing flash-step slashes." "Also while her Katana can't cut skin or damage armor, it can still cause pain to the inflicted." Nidoqueen pointed out. "Well, her katana can't cut bio-armor, but it can cut robotic armor." Meganium pointed back. "Hmm... Good note on that." Nidoqueen said as she moved to another Angel.

The angel shown was more shorter, taking on an appearance of an Espurr with violet Armor. "Angel Psychic~... Huh, she's extremely busty for a small Pokemon~" Meganium commented. "Hmm... Her outfit is quite like a musketeers. Fitting that her weapon of choice would be a bayonet gun." The Nidoqueen commented. "I will say, I love to squeeze and grope those melons of hers~!" "So do I~! But let's try and theorize why did she choose a ranged-based arsenal..." Meganium agreed and said. "Well she's a pure psychic type. And knowing them, their main strengths lie in their psychic attacks. So she'll most likely chose a range weapon to keep her opponents at a distance and let the melee fighters keep them away." Nidoqueen theorize.

Meganium showed a photo of a battle. "Look at one of these screenshots and see where Angel Psychic is~..." Meganium showed and it showed Angel Psychic at the furthest among Angels Water and Steel. "You might be right about her." Meganium said. "Due to her small body-size and large bust-sizes and her choice of ranged combat, I'll make a random gamble that she hates being near her enemies~! I'll bet she fears of being touched by them~!" Nidoqueen nods her head. "Now let's see about the newcomer." she said as she moved to an Oshawott wearing light blue armor. "Angel Water... We recently heard about her. Must be a new recruit~.."

Meganium then looked up to see some daring and naughty poses of Angel Water with the Oshawott winking or smiling boldly as if she's exciting her fans or mocking her enemies. "My my~... She's quite the messenger~" "I say she's very cute. Makes me wanna pin her down and go at her with everything~." The poison type growls out in lust. "Now now, do calm down~... Something about her seems... Special." Meganium said and added, showing another Oshawott Angel, but her armor looks different if slightly outdated. "Hmm, what's with this one?"

Nidoqueen asked, looking at the portrait. "I can't put my finger on it, but I believe our amateur Angel maybe related to THIS Angel Water~" Meganium answered. "When was this Angel Water info was made?" Nidoqueen asked. "About a few weeks ago." Meganium said. "Hmm, her sister maybe? Cousin?" Nidoqueen theorized. "No, the previous Angel Water's assignment date is rather old... Which means~..." Meganium pointed out. "Maybe we're dealing with her next of kin~." Nidoqueen guessed. "A daughter? Sorry, random guess." Meganium asked and apologized. "No worries, if anything, it might be possible." she said. "Well anyway, back to her profile. Let's see... It seems she chose this light skimpy armor for lightweight speed, flexible maneuverability, easy weapon usage, and... Oh~? 79.9% exposure of her body~?" Meganium read and got intrigued by the last part.

Nidoqueen noticed it as well. "It would make her faster and nimble in combat, but at a cost of physical and sexual defense." "Hmm... Interesting~..." Meganium said after apparently finding something extraodinary about Angel Water. "Spot something?" Nidoqueen asked. "Hmm... It said here there's something about Angel Water having a gifted ability called, 'Awakening'." Meganium said before showing an old screenshot of the previous Angel Water with rainbow lights. "Awakening?" "A rare ability that a few Angels have to go all out with their power and speed. Heck, very few Angels being certain Pokemon can have double that 'all-out power' when they Mega-Evolve~" Meganium explained. "Wow, that sounds like they can be trouble when that happens.

Nidoqueen said, astonished. "It gets a little worse or exciting~... While this new Angel Water has yet to unlock her Awakening ability, it would seem her two comrades/trainers, Angels Psychic and Steel has that OP ability." Meganium explained some more. "Looks like the Angels HQ believed they needed a super powerful team who can handle an army of us~..." "We're gonna need to find some way to get that power for ourselves as soon as possible. It might not be just those two who have it you know." Nidoqueen pointed. "Oh, Empress Rafflesia has a few of our own who has the Awakening~..." Meganium snickered evilly. "That's good to know." Nidoqueen then thought of something. "You know, we should try to figure out who could also be another Angel at this school." Nidoqueen said taking out a projecter from the school. "Well~... At least potential ones~" Meganium said, activating it for her.

She nods as they go through the portraits of various students at the school. "Now let's see~..." Meganium muttered, looking at a bunch of them, trying to find one potential Angel. So far none seem to fit the bill, until a Kirlia showed up. "Hm, she's pretty." Meganium commented. "Her name is Sera. She's one of the popular girls at this school. Smart, kindhearted... lovely form." Nidoqueen added the last part with a pause. She then tapped on the screenshots showing what the invisible or cleverly hidden cameras in private areas recorded and captured on Sera. One of them showed her taking a shower with the others. It was a Snivy who looked at something as if it were a fourth wall... With her are her friends as they were washing up after gym class.

It included an Oshawott looking at what the Snivy was looking at. And the water-type was smirking mockingly. "Here she is, and she has friends too." The poison type said. "Hm?" Meganium wondered, looking at the Oshawott and Snivy. "Those two... Are they looking at us..?" "They shouldn''t be. Our cameras are invisible." Nidoqueen pointed out. "Yes... But only Angels can see them..!" Meganium noted and activated the screenshot's gif mode. "Hm? What are you two doing?" Sera asked. "Hm? Oh, I dunno. Aqua seems to be... Looking at something?" Ivy said. "Teehee, sorry I'm just posing for myself at this spot. I can get a good reflection here." Aqua said. "Oh..." Ivy and Sera said, not wanting to even ask about it any further. Aqua smiles while she washes while winking.

Meganium and Nidoqueen stood silent as they watched the Oshawott. "Hmm, they might not be an angel, or they're just trying to make themselves not look like one in front of us." "You DID say we would search for at least POTENTIAL Angels, right?" Nidoqueen asked. "Yeah I did. There is a chance that it might be an Angel. Let's try... looking over... the Kirlia." Meganium decided. "Hmm... Yes, she could become an Angel... How should we get her and maybe her friends..?" Nidoqueen said and asked. "Maybe send someone after the Kirlia and look closely at the other two?" Meganium suggested. "Aaah~... We could lure the Kirlia to a trap, then one or two of her friends, the Snivy and/or Oshawott would try to come~! We'll see whether or not one, both or all three of them are Angels~!" Nidoqueen figured much. "That was what I suggested." the grass type said.

Nidoqueen smiled darkly. "Report to Empress Rafflesia~!" "Will do. You gonna be okay, Headmistress~?" she asked with a wink. Nidoqueen nodded with an evil grin.

(Meanwhile, at the school grounds.)

The three have finished with Lunch period and headed out the door. "You know Aqua, I just don't get how you always make yourself the center of attention along with Ivy." Sera said, remembering the time Aqua and Ivy showed up in school wearing skimpy swimsuits. "Hey it's fun. I don't see a problem with it~." Aqua said smiling. "But we usually get in trouble when we're caught looking so revealing. Of course, I'm not complaining~!" Ivy agreed. "It's not gonna hurt to act a little more decent for more than just one day a week." Sera pointed out. Aqua and Ivy frowned, knowing Sera's right about it. "I'm not ashamed of myself about it though. I'm happy to call you two my best friends, just try to lighten up on the whole cocktease thing okay?" Sera asked modestly.

This brighten up their faces and Ivy started happily groping her own breasts. "Ivy..." Sera sighed holding her head with her hand shaking it side to side. "What!? They say your breasts grow every time you squeeze them~!" Ivy said, squeezing them more. "Not to say you can't do stuff like that at home." Sera pointed out. "Hmm..." Aqua was silent for a moment and then saw a certain beautiful Mawile and busty Espurr. "I gotta get going girls. Take care." Aqua said as she headed off to the other pair. "We'll see you at the Angels' Love Paradise~!" Ivy yelled out since they work there.

Aqua stick a thumbs up as she moved to the Espurr and Mawile. "Is something up Ellie?" "Well, two trivial things... One, I don't understand why my chest and bottom are so big..." Ellie said disappointingly. "What your mother said about it?" Aqua asked Ellie. Ellie sighed, prompting Junie to speak. "It's most likely due to a proper and healthy diet." "That sounds like a good thing Ellie." Aqua said. "Mrrmm..." Ellie grumbled to herself. "Anyway, what's the other trivial thing?" Aqua asked. "Well it's..." Junie paused a bit, then finishes, "It's your friends. You care about them, don't you Aqua?" "Well of course I do. They're my best friends." Aqua said. Ellie smiled. "Nice..." "But why ask me about them?" "It's about you." Junie said. "We think you might be targeted and your friends are suspected to be Angels like you."

Aqua's expression changed as she said, "I noticed a camera in the shower area in our school." "Huh? That's odd, we were investigating the school and noticed some cameras in private places and some students said they never saw cameras in those private areas." Junie explained. "If that's the case, it's as I thought. Those camera's are camouflaged." Ellie stated. "But how come we can see them?" Aqua asked. "Well we're not like the others at this school. I suppose they're visible only to our enemies and other Angels." Ellie theorized. "Not only that... But I've a blueprint to show its specs." Junie said and showed them a holographic plan of the camera and its interior. "If you look a little closer, it has some sort of... X-ray vision." "Hold on!" Aqua urges quietly. "Is this a safe spot to talk about it?" She asked as she looks around urgently. Thankfully, no one seem to bother or care, but the three decided to find a private area.

The three looked around an area and see that there's no camera that can see them from this point. "We should be safe to talk here. Good save there Aqua." Ellie said sounding impressed. "Thanks Ellie~." Aqua smiled. "But more importantly, what was that about the cameras having x-ray vision?" "They don't just keep an eye on this place. These cameras have been equipped to see through everyone's clothing. In other words, through those lenses, you might as well be walking around naked." Junie stated. Aqua sweat-dropped with half-closed eyes, seemingly disappointed that there'll be no need to wear anything sexy. Ellie however, looked pale and looked at herself. "E-Even... Th-Through m-my pink s-sweater... Th-They saw m-my..!" "Afraid so." Junie nods her head sadly.

Ellie then froze up into a white stone stature with horrified eyes and tipped down on the side, still frozen in shock. Junie wrapped her arms around the cat in a comforting hug. "There there." But the Espurr was still frozen. Aqua checked and poked her a bit. "She's like a solid statue..." "Yeah while she's normally calm and collected, she's very sensitive about her endowments." Junie said stroking Ellie's head soothingiy 'Geez... She needs to lose this shame and accept this fame.' Aqua thought in her head and she shook her head. But she does feel bad about how the small feline's feeling, so she went and hugged Ellie too alongside Junie. In spite of the gray psychic kitten's still shocked frozen face. "Don't worry. We'll make sure these cameras are taken out of here once we stopped the main bad guy." Aqua promised. Ellie only let out a squeak and Junie sighed. "She'll get over it, I guess..."

(Later... At the Angels' Love Paradise.)

Aqua was doing her homework alongside Ivy and Brio on the table at the front desk. They were almost finished and Aqua noticed Sera wasn't around. "Hmm, we usually hang out here and do our homework together." she said to her. "Should I give Sera a call?" "I got it." Ivy said and tried to contact her with her smartphone, but strangely no answer. "Hmm no answer." she said as she put it up. Aqua was getting a little concern considering what her other friends said. She takes her phone and send a message. 'Are you too busy to meet up?' She sends the message and puts it away. 'I hope it's nothing serious.' They then soon finish their work and get to their dressing rooms.

Aqua opened her closet and looked at her attire. "I could go for something flashy today~." she said. She looked at numerous swimsuits, but the she shook her head. "Eh, forget it~ I'll just stick with my birthday suit~!" "Yeah, you look better in it anyway~." Ivy said, groping her own breasts like she did at school. Aqua giggled at the scene. "You're breast are great as they are you know~?" she said stroking her own hips. As the two girls giggled, Brio came to them to remind where they're going. "Hey, gals~! Guess where we're going from here~!" Aqua thought about it, "Nope, no clue~. Can you remind us pretty please~?" she asked in a cute puppy dog eyes. Brio chuckled deviously. "Oil box~..!" "Oohh that's why you're excited~." Aqua said shaking her hips side to side cutely.

Brio nodded and then Prima came to them. "Girls, it's time for your stage~!" They nod and started off. Aqua looked at Brio. "So how you want me to signal to the crowd our promise?" Aqua asked. "Mmm~... Something like, 'Eee~! No, please don't make me feel too good~!' and then wink cutely at them when I got you~" Brio explained as they walked towards a dark area to the tempered glass box covered with oil inside. She nods as they got into their position. As they wait, they noticed Prima came over to them two. "Fyi, you got a surprise participant as well~." she winked as she left. Brio smirked as she seems to know. "Well, you two greet her warmly while I get on top~!" She left to get on top of the box so she can do her entrance soon after theirs.

Aqua sees the wall open up so she enters it an it closes her in along with Ivy. They then see a the back of a familiar busty grey kitten sitting down with her legs spread-eagle. "Whoa, are you the newcomer?" Aqua asked surprised, 'It couldn't be. Could it?' Then, the newcomer turned her head around, glaring at Aqua and Ivy. "Well? What?" "Um.. well, there was this incident... at the school." Aqua said giving hints only a certain Espurr should know. She then sighed frustratingly. "If I'm going to get used to being naked and anywhere else, consider this the perfect place to train!" She shouted. Aqua then remembers last night and the discovery at school.'Don't push yourself too far though okay?' she thought to her as she waited.

Soon, the box they were in lowered and the Oshawott and Snivy got on their covering up poses, looking like they're shy. Then, there was an announcement which was usual. "Ladies and Gentlemen~! I hope you all had a great time so far and now it's time for the main event~! The OIL BOX MATCH~!" Blade announces as the crowd goes wild. Junie was among the crowd as she worked here as a maid to serve the customers and guests. Blade then decided to announce the contestants. "First up, is the girl who maybe small, but she'll always strive to have big melons like most of us~! Please welcome, IVY THE SNIVY~!" The spotlights then show Ivy and the crowd goes wild. "What?! Hey I am not small!" she cries out.

The crowd laughed a little, making the Snivy blush hard, but winks at them with an embarrassed smile. "Next up, we all know her to be the cutest and most daring teenage girl there is~..! She's got the spunk and bold shame to flatter you all~..! Give it up for~... Our practical hometown heroine and my adorable sexy princess~..! AQUA THE OSHAWOTT~!" The spotlights then shine on Aqua as she yelps out loud and cute. "Kyaahh~!" She covers her face and chest. "N-Noooo~! Please don't~! Please don't look at me~!" she cried out in a cute and shy tone.

The crowd then got into a frenzy as they always cheered for Aqua a lot. "And lastly, we have a newcomer here who's tends to show the word what she's got! In more ways in one if you know what I mean~!" As Blade was about to finish, Ellie felt absolutely nervous, but forced on a brave smile and bold look. "And don't freak out, but though smaller than my baby girl in body-size, she's over-cups Aqua the most~..! Introducing... ELLIE... THE ESPURR~!" As the lights shine on her, Ellie gave out a loud scream. "AW YEAH~! WHO WANTS TA DO ME HARD~?!" She then went silent and sweat-dropped, blushing very hard.

The crowd went into a big frenzy at the Espurr's daring entrance and shy exit. "Wow there little kitten~. I don't think I can top that now~!" Aqua teases her. Ellie just looked down in shame, muttering to herself. "I've made a big mistake... I've made a big mistake..!" Aqua went to her and gave her a big hug. "No Ellie, you were Amazing!" she said encouragingly. Then the three girls heard Blade. "And now, as the match is about to start with our dominator, Brio getting down in that glass case~..! Let our contestants honor each other with a kiss in the lips and their pussies~! Yeah, gather around together girls and triple-scissor each other~!" "U-um.. What should I do? I'm not that knowledgeable at this." Ellie admitted embarrassed. "We have to do a three-way pussy grind and hold hands. Kinda like a ring~!" Aqua explained. "O-okay." Ellie said nervously as she went and held Ivy's hands too.

Soon, they locked each other's legs and we're in a triangular ring. Ellie blushes and shudders as she felt their pussies touching her own, but she stands firm despite it. "Now, lean each other's heads and wish them good luck~!" Blade said. Ellie took a deep breath, "Well then... best of luck~." "Best of luck~." The two girls said and they thrust their hind legs together at Ellie's. That caused the Espurr to accidentally kiss Aqua on the lips. Aqua smiled and so did Ivy who joined in the kiss. Ellie blushes redder at the action. 'This is so embarrassing... but I actually enjoy it.' Her thoughts were interrupted when the lights went out and the three girls had to separate their kisses and each other, splitting up as someone was being lowered into the glass box. "Okay, so what now?" she asked.

Ellie then sees a Brionne lowered down and she was hard and erect with a lustful grin on her face. "Brio is the dominator who chases after us as we try to avoid her." Aqua explained. "And those inside the oil box~, careful with your bodies in the oil~!" Blade finished. "LET THE MATCH BEGIN~!" Ellie struggles to move as quickly and carefully as possible to not slip, but her legs shook a bit as she tried to balance each limb on the pool of oil. 'H-how do they walk through this?' Ellie thought as she held the wall for support, but the walls too were covered in oil. Ellie was slipping and sliding in a desperate attempt to stay up as she tried to keep an eye out for the Brionne, who was looking around to pick which female to chase and do hard. "Hmm, the kitty would be easy prey, but~..." Brio sang out. "Aqua~!" She yelled out to the Oshawott who looked at her and slipped. "Eek!" "Wha~? Think you can catch me this time~?" she said playing the part.

Brio smiled and used her arms to move since her body's like a sea lion-mermaid. Aqua keeps her balance as she stares at Brio, "Take your best shot, you need to work for your prize~!" Brio smirked and slide fast when she applied enough strength with her arms to do so, the oil helped too. Aqua was able to dodge the charge by pushing off the glass wall. Brio then spin around to splash oil at Aqua. Aqua gasped and slid under the oil blast. "Wow, you really improved, not good enough though~!" she said giving her a wink. "Then how about~... THIS~!?" Brio then somersault on the ground and jumped to pounce Aqua. "Hah, you think I'd falled for a pounce~?" Aqua stated as she crouches to duck under. Brio landed on the ground where she missed Aqua, but flipped over and got on Aqua. Aqua gasped and fell on her front. "Kyyaahhh~! Wha- H-how did you~?" she cried out looking at the other water type. "I told you~ Lessons~!" Brio said, pinning Aqua's arms down. Aqua struggles to get the sea lion mermaid pokemon off her, but she has a pretty impressive grip.

Meanwhile, Ellie and Ivy were trying to stand up, but the oil keeps slipping them. "Ehh!.. How do you continue doing something like this" Ellie asked. "Aah!" The Espurr slipped yet again. "Ahh, yuck! At least it's vegetable oil and not other kind of oil." she sighs. "Well, thankfully it's non-flammable and odorless." Ivy said before slipping from her latest attempt to stand up. Ellie tried to stand up as slowly as she could and managed a half crouch, but falls on her butt. She then looked down and sees the glass floor is translucent. "Everyone can see what's happening in here~." Ellie blushes a bit from embarrassment, another part of her... was excited. The Espurr then realizes her pink slit is sitting flat on the glass floor so she covers it. Her face was bright red from that realization.

She then tried standing up yet again, but slipped flat on her front, her big breasts pressed against the glass floor and the crowd wooed at her, including Junie whom Ellie can see. "H-h-h..hello?" she said to them. This caused the audience to scream in awe and excitement. Junie however, just smiled. "Aww, the newcomers first experience being in a erotic show~. So special." Blade sanged out. Ellie blushed and smiled a little, but only because Junie winked at her. Knowing it was probably in vain, Ellie tries to stand again. She succeeded for a brief moment and decided to move by running a bit. She could only did a couple of steps before she started falling whole front side was on the floor flat and saw the crowd, but this time she smiled with an open mouth and winked at them. "Aha~!" She made a giggle, wondering what that will get her. The crowd cheered at her brave face, whistles sounding the area.

Ellie blushed and soon felt vines wrapping around her. "H-huh" she looks to see it came from the snivy. "What are you doing?" "Helping you up~!" She answered. "By the way, look at Aqua and Brio~" The two turn to see how the two water types are doing. Brio was carrying the Oshawott from behind and her twitching member was near her vagina. "Uh-oh~! It looks like my daughter's got caught~!" Blade said through her microphone. She was placed on the glass wall, "H-hold on, Brio, Let's talk about this for a second~." she said shuddering from the Brionne pushing her against it. "Look at this, folks~! I've got Aqua for the first time~! And you know what~..?" Brio yelled out and seductively asked the audience as she rubbed Aqua against the wall like a wiping sponge. "S-stop it~!" she cried out as she sees some pokemon taking out a phone. "N-NOOOO~! Please don't- Please don't take pictures, don't record this~!" she cried out, though she lets out a long moan from the rubbing.

Some pokemon started talking. "Psst! Hey..." One Pokemon whispered to another. "You notice that tone in that Oshawott's voice?" "Yeah, it was pretty high." the other pokemon said. "Pretty cute too." "Kinda like she's acting?" Another Pokemon whispered. "Maybe she WANTED to get caught~..!" "She certainly doesn't look angry or upset, like she wanted it~." They then looked up to see Brio getting ready to ram in Aqua. "ANY PRAYERS BEFORE I DO YOU HARD~?!" The Brionne shouted out teasingly. "J-just-" she yelped when Brio gave her a sudden prod at her pussy. "Eee~! No, please don't make me feel too good~!" she cried out. Aqua then winked at the audience. "I gotta say, my little wott can make it in films if she keeps this up~." Blade gets out.

Ellie sees Aqua, but doesn't seem worried as she knew she's letting Brio catch her. "So what do we do? Try to help?" She asked Ivy curious. "Nah~! She promised her sister to let her catch and do her." Ivy said. "Besides, by the time they're done with each other, Miss Prima is gonna join in for the 'Sudden Climax Round'~!" "Sudden Climax Round?" Ellie asked confused. "It's like Brio chasing us, but with Miss Prima. Double the fun, double their size~" Ivy explained. "Won't she be bigger than Brio though~?" Ivy nodded. "And you know what? She saves the smallest for last... Which probably means..." "She'll go after you next?"

Ivy dropped on the floor dumbfounded. "What part of 'saves the smallest for last' did you not understand!? Look at my chest!" "How was I suppose to know you meant chest size?! I thought you meant height since I was shorter than you." Ellie explained. "Well, you're VERY lucky!" Ivy sarcastically said. "Just what was your cup-size when you first entered high school?!" "I didn't meant for them to be this big! I didn't expect a healthy diet can cause them to grow!" Ellie argued. 'Well, you had C-cups in primary school and then they grew into D-cups~!' Junie said through her telepathy to Ellie's, much to the Espurr's embarrassment. 'And like I said, I didn't expect or meant them to grow.' she replied. 'Tell that to your mom who had DDs when she was just about your age~!' Junie telepathically said.

Ellie blushes harder at that. 'What makes you think she wanted that?' 'Meh, it's your inheritance~!' Junie quipped with her mind. 'By the way, good luck with Miss Prima~! You're gonna need it~! But on the bright side, you're already taken when you became an Angel~!' 'What wait! Junie! Don't leave me here alone!' she called out disparately, but she was gone, most likely to the secret Angel HQ entrance. "No, I can't take someone like her now! Ivy, I'm begging you, try to get her to take you instead~?" "Like I said, 'Miss Prima saves the smallest for last'. After all, it makes her look like a sucker for big tits." Ivy said pitifully. "Dammit, fine... Guess I better be ready when the time comes." Ellie sighs. Then, they heard loud moans of someone being close to cumming.

They turn their attention to see Aqua getting rammed deep and hard by Brio who's moaning in pleasure. "EEK~! I-I'M GONNA CUM SOON~!" Aqua cried out a little childishly. "It's... so thick~!" she moans out pushing back. "And you're so tight~!" Brio moaned, nearing her climax. "Go on, give me everything you got~!" Aqua challenged. Brio grunted and gritted her teeth hard, thrusting even harder and deeper. Soon, she squirts her semen inside the Oshawott's labia. Aqua grunted and groaned as she cries out, "CUMMING~!" as her juices started spraying on the ground, along with Brio's pearly white fluids. Then they slipped on the oily floor and a bell rang. Aqua was panting a bit as she looked at Brio. "So... you happy about this now~?" she asked winking at the sea lion. Brio nodded as they felt exhausted. "Uh-huh~... Thanks for letting me win for once~..." She then kissed Aqua on the lips.

Aqua murrs and kisses her sister back. "Let's hear it for Aqua and Brio~!" Everyone claps their paws as they see how erotic it was with Aqua and Brio."While that was a electrifying round, we still have Ellie and Ivy still standing. Do you know what time it is~?" Blade asked the audience."SUDDEN CLIMAX~!" The audience screamed at the top of their lungs. "That's right~! But poor Brio's all tuckered out, I guess we need another dominatior~. May she introduce herself~?" Blade called out. Soon enough, a familiar Primarina was lowered down. "She's the both the combination of beauty and beast~! Her looks are real beautiful, but her red hot visitor beneath is such a ferocious monster~! Please welcome, the love of my life~! The big dominating sea lion-mermaid~..! PRIMA~!"

The crowd cheers loudly as prima enters the Glass box. Ellie gulped as she prepares herself. "And since we all know my herm wife just LOVES to go for the gals with the biggest bustiest boobies~..!" Blade then has the whole place go dark and some spotlights scatter around. And as expected, the spotlights shined upon the Espurr. "Well well~! For her first time here, ELLIE IS GONNA TAKE ON PRIMA~!" Blade shouted out, expecting some audience to support the busty kitty. Which the crowd cheers and whispers, chanting Ellie's name. Ellie tries to stand firm, but her body is shaking from the appearance. Along with the still present oil around the area. "H-hold on, can't we make a deal or something~?" Ellie asked Prima. "I'm afraid the only deal we have here~..." The Primarina seductively showed off her erect member near the Espurr's face, which widened her eyes. "Is this~"

The feline's eyes widen at the sight. 'I seen herms before, but not actually see them bring their cocks out.' she thought surprised and amazed at the same time. Ellie shakily looked at Ivy who was still balancing herself on the oily glass floor. "Just relax, you'll do fine~. Even the audience agree~." she said. "Well, if you're that small for a busty kitten~... Maybe you'll stay attached to me so I can oral your snake friend~!" Prima chuckled. "I don't think that'll happen." Ellie pointed out. "Don't worry~, I'm strong enough to do you thrice or more~!" "Alright, so what do you want me to do first~?" she asked, her face reddening despite her nervousness. "Run~" Prima said darkly. "'Cuz I'm gonna get you~..!" She teased and started sliding slowly like Brio.

Ellie groaned at the foreplay, but struggled to moved anyway, 'Might as well make her work for it~!' But as usual, she slipped because of the vegetable oil and fell face first, getting a taste of it. When she got her face up, she started spitting it out, blowing her tongue as well. "Bleugh! Why did I get some in my mouth?!" She complained. She strive to get up and move again, but then her paws and feet slip. "Ngh, it's hard to move with all this oil!" Ellie said as she tries crawling, which makes her go slow due to their slickness. "Just... gotta keep... moving.." she stutters as she crawls. Then she hears and feel rough breathing from behind her. Ellie could even feel a drop of drool on her head. 'Uh oh.' she thought as she looked up, seeing Prima staring down on her with a lustful grin.

She then tries to futile crawl faster. The crowd can see upward her front body flat on the slippery floor moving vigorously. She struggles to pick up speed and balance along the slippery floor, but then she felt a paw on her butt. '"Hahh~." she gasped and tried to get up and run, but Prima had a tight grip and she squeezed her butt cheeks. "Nnngh~! L-let go~!" she stutters as she tries to pull away. Prima smiled and lowered her mouth to the psychic feline's anus. "H-hey, what are you doing back there?" Ellie asked shockingly, only to get her answer with Prima's lips touching her butt hole. "H-hey, don't kiss me over there~!" Ellie gasped, her body shivering. "Hmm~? Okay~!" Prima complied by flicking her tongue at it! "Ooohh~! Hey~!" She moaned from the lick.

Prima grinned and licks her anal cavity faster before inserting it in. "Aah~!" Ellie gasped as she felt the tongue start to insert into her anus. "Ooohh~.." Ellie moaned out as she started purring. She even let out a slight smile on her face. "Wh-what's this called~?" Ellie asked enjoying the pleasure. "It's called pleasure and love, Kitty~!" Ivy crawled to the slightly pleasure-dazed Ellie. "It... it feels... so good~. Mrrowwl~..." Ellie meowed in pleasure. Ivy smirks and carefully tries standing up. "Aww, she's practically a kitten now~." she said as she carefully approaches Ellie. The Snivy then wobbled a little. Ellie starts to relax as she sees Ivy approaches. 'I suppose I been caught now~. Might as well enjoy it~.' She then thought of something. 'M-Maybe being naked in public (at least in high places) isn't so bad after all~...'

She noticed the grass type is nearby. "What are you gonna do~?" "Just gonna make my boobs a little bigger until Prima's got you around her dick and then she'll start to oral me~!" Ivy explained, fondling her own breasts. "Nghh~!" She slumped to the floor purring from the pleasure taking over her. Her big chest and vagina pressed against the glass pane floor for the audience to see up. Some even gotten a few pics and what not. Ellie then felt like rolling over. "Ahh~. P-Prima~?" she asked in a low voice. "Hm~? Yes~..?" "Can you..oh.. roll me onto my back~?" I asked purring. "You can rub your cock in between my breast before going to the main event if you like~." she offered. Prima smiled and place her paws at her underarms before rolling her over like a baby kitten.

Seeing Prima's face makes her feel small at this point. Nevertheless, she purred adorably for her. "Wh-what would you like to have Prima~?" she asked cutely. "A tit job for you~!" The Primarina answered, putting her cock between the Espurr's breasts. Ellie's body shudders as Prima's cock was brushed her breast, tip close to her mouth. She holds her breast and rubs them up and down the shaft. Blade stares in awe as she holds her microphone up her mouth. "I knew she was fresh, but I never expected a submissive kitten routine~." Blade spoke. The Samurott was feeling hot herself so she masturbated her own body as she speaks. "Prima always loves to play with her prey before going in~." Prima then goes a little rougher with Ellie's breasts between her penis, moaning at their thickness, softness and warmth.

Ellie opened her mouth to take the tip in, licking and sucking as she purrs nonstop. Prima blushes as she sees how a young intelligent Espurr can be such a baby in ecstasy. "You remind me of Blade. She became putty in my fins in a matter of minutes~." she teases the Espurr. "Mmeeooww~..?" Ellie meowed in question cutely. "Blade looked very cute just as fast as you were~." she said petting the top of her head. "Y-You mean like Aqua~..?" Ellie muffled with her mouth full of cock. "Mmhmm." she nods as she moans, "Get ready for your milk kitten~." Ellie nodded and tried engulfing more of Prima's dick in her mouth. She squint one eye and looked up at her as Prima held her head close.

Her own eyes closed as she prepared to blow her load in the Espurr's throat. She groaned as she let out her seed in the cat's mouth, who gulped down as much as she could. Only a little squirted out of the cock as Ellie slipped it out of her mouth. The feline then cough a little as the rest of Prima's seed drenched her face and tits. Her body shuddered as she purr louder. "So... warm.. and thick~." she said happily. The audience felt touched at the scene as Ellie was being carried and her vagina alligned at Prima's dick still hard and erect. Ellie blushes as she can feel it, "H-ahh, I... I still need more~." She admitted. 'I feel so hot. I haven't felt like this before.' Prima smiled and suddenly felt vines from behind. "Not to worry little snake, I haven't forgotten you~." she teases.

Ivy smiles at that and grapples up to Prima's should to look at Ellie's insertion. "I-I think you can go a little more rougher this time~." Ellie said grinding her pussy lips on the tip. Prima grinned eagerly and asked. "Want to go slow or all in~?" "ALL IN~! ALL IN~! ALL IN~!" the audiences chanted. Ellie hear the group and sighs calmly. "Guess you're gonna plunge your cock all the way in me~." Ellie said getting excited by it. Prima nods and does so hard. Ellie cries out in pain and pleasure as her pussy grips Prima's cock. 'Ngh~..! Thank... Arceus~..! My hymen was already broken during my initiation~..!' The Espurr said in her thoughts. 'Otherwise I'd probably faint... from that penetration.'

Ellie soon got used to the size and length and panted a little lighter. "Y-you can start now." she said. Prima smiled and lifts her up and then down. Ellie moaned as she felt her pussy getting moist for the intruding cock. She then played with her own breasts and Ivy ogles them so intensely. "Ngh~!.." She rest her head to Prima's breast, purring from the pleasure. Prima giggled at her cuteness and noticed Ivy breathing hard. "Gotta go faster kitten, can't keep the snake waiting~." Prima started to pump faster and harder. "I'm not in for a cock, just the tongue~!" Ivy chimed, acrobatically getting to Prima's face. "Oh?" Prima asked confused. "I'm-Uh~... Keeping my first time for something special~..." Ivy whispered to the Primarina. "Oh, well I'll ensure your hymen's stay safe for the person." she smiles as she starts to lick Ivy's crotch.

Ivy gasped and was confused. "Wh-Wha~? I-I didn't say I have a girlfriend~... More or less~" "But you are saving it for a special someone... right~?" she asked looking at the snakes eyes while moaning as she thrust in Ellie's pussy in eagerness. "N-No, I said someTHING special..!" Ivy protested, moaning by the tickling sensation of Prima's tongue. "Well in any case, it'll be safe~." she said sticking her tongue through it carefully. "I'm close little kitten~." Ellie squealed as she nodded. 'I just hope I can stay conscious after the climax~.' she thought as she hugs Prima for support. Just then, when Ellie herself feels close, she could have sworn she heard a young teenage girl's voice in her mind. 'H-H... HELP!'

Jan 19She opened her eyes and jolted away in shock. 'H-Huh..? What... Who... Was that?' Ellie thought to herself as she vaguely remembered that voice and slightly notices Aqua mumbling to herself. "Mmf... Th... Thmmrha..." 'Someone's in trouble. And Aqua might know who it is.' Ellie turned to Prima, "G-go faster~! I-I need this~!" she asked acting in need. "Oooh~..! Do you~?! Well, I'm about to explode inside you~!" Prima muffled in Ivy's pussy and complied for her. Prima thrusted all the way in and cried out, spraying Ellie's womb with her that, Ellie screamed out loud and came hard, splashing Prima's semen out of her womb. As for Ivy, the moaning from the two girls, Prima's ticklish licking and Ellie's breasts in her mind, caused the Snivy to have a strong orgasm of her own in the Primarina's mouth.

The three panted from their orgasms as the crowd below them cheered. Blade who had secretly came down with her own orgasm, lowered the glass box and the wall opened a hole for everyone. "That was quite a spectacle we had tonight. The newcomer sure now how to win hearts of the people here. The dominatiors were amazing as always. While you might think I'm a little disappointed that my daughter ended up caught, I wasn't in the slightest~. Even the hero gets beat sometimes~. Love that three way group sex at the end~." The Pokemon around the paradise area knew Aqua let herself be caught. Nevertheless, they cheered in the level of fan girls. "MORE SPEECH~! MORE SPEECH~! MORE SPEECH~!" They cried out for Blade. "Aw well, I don't know if I can say more about anything~." Blade said blushing.

After the oil box, the paradise area resumes their usual cafe, bar and strip club activities. "I-It's okay, Mommy~..!" Aqua shuddered. "Wh-Why not talk about how you love me and how I love you~..?" "Yeah I can say that, plus.." Blade brought Prima over beside her. "I can also talk about my time in the oil box~." After Aqua and Ellie were put down, the more exhausted Ivy and Brio were laying down side-by-side. "Well I was just a Oshawott going through High School. I was quite more shameless than others, but I'm was able to keep myself under control. I kept my grades up, meet friends and many pokemon. One of them, had my interest~." Blade said looking at Prima.

As Blade continued with her speech, Aqua and Ellie tirelessly try to get to the secret entrance to the Angel HQ. They managed to get to some sliding doors and ensure they're alone. 'Were you able to contact Steel?' Aqua could hear Ellie's telepathy and nodded to her. They then enter the sliding doors and sat down exhausted before the entrance sealed and moved downward. "They had to attack... on the night we do something like this huh~?" Aqua asked catching her breath. Ellie nodded and they both looked down at their pussies, both of which were filled up. The Espurr giggled. "So how was it by the way~?" Aqua asked noting the giggle. "Eh, exhilarating~... But more importantly, maybe going on patrol naked ain't such a bad regulation~" Ellie said.

Aqua nodded, hugging Ellie. "Glad to see that you didn't regret it. Now we got to get Junie to be a part of it~." she said as she reached their destination. "After saving Sera." They then find Junie at the mission centre. They headed there and they sat down on their chairs. "Glad to see you two here~... I heard this strange voice in my head earlier... It sounded like a teenage girl." Junie said and explained. "Same here, I noticed Aqua was mumbling something. And from what she said just now, the girl in trouble is Sera?" she asked. "Yeah! I don't know why, but I can sense her with my heart." Aqua said and placed her paws on her chest in concern. "If someone that is close to an Angel is in danger, the angel who has that bond would sense it stronger than others." Ellie explained.

The Oshawott got the idea. "Then maybe we can follow my heart?" Aqua asked. "Exactly, let's go~!" Ellie said. Junie stepped in. "Hey wait a second. "Don't you two think you need a quick shower at least?" Aqua and Ellie blushed as they see how oily and cum-covered they still are from the oil box match. "Yeah, we need to clean up. But let's be quick on it okay?" Aqua said in concern. "Uh-huh, to the showers!" Ellie said as she pointed to the nearest bathroom door. The two of them entered the shower area and turned on the water. As it warms up, they noticed Junie entering as well. "Junie, why you entering here?" Aqua asked. "What can I say? It's sorta part of professionalism." Junie answered as she stretched her arms to reach at the back of her head. "Now, try to clean off the semen and oil off of your body quickly."

Aqua shrugged as she and Ellie helped rubbed each other off clean of anything on them. The three also used some soap and soon rinsed off, wiping each other with nearby dry towels. "Ahh~! That felt nice~." Aqua smiled as she dried herself off. "Yup~! Now we can go~!" Ellie agreed before Junie stopped them for a moment. "What now?" Aqua asked. "Take a look at your vaginas." Junie pointed out. Aqua and Ellie looked down to see their vagina's still dripping of excess cum. The two blushes at the scene, "Oh." "Ugh..!" Junie face palmed herself. "Look, we have no time for another shower and not even getting dressed! We have to go rescue Aqua's friend now!" "Why are you going naked yourself?" "I was impressed by the oil wrestling~ Especially Ellie's part in it~!" Junie smiled, winking.

That made the Espurr blushed and look away embarrassed, but a small smile was on her face. "Um.. Thank you~." The Mawile nodded. "Now, our Angel vehicles aren't finished yet so we can't take the high speed route. We'll have to go out the exit of Angels' Love Paradise. And that means getting past the audience nude." "It still looked rather crowded the last time we left though." Ellie said blushing. "We've got no other way! And I can't sit here while I know Sera is in trouble!" Aqua exclaimed as she rushed to the elevator. Ellie groan at the idea, but knows Aqua is right. So she headed to the elevator too.

Junie followed them and they went up. They waited as they heard the elevator music. Ellie noticed the Oshawott's concern before placing a paw on Aqua's shoulder. "You liked Sera, didn't you..?" Ellie asked and Aqua sighed. "She was the closest Pokemon I had to a big sister..." Junie nods her head. "Don't worry, we'll save her before anything happens to her!" she promises. Aqua smiled a bit. "Thanks... Did you ever know one time, me, Ivy and Sera played sexy cops~..?" "No we didn't." Ellie answered. "What the game about?"

"Well~..." The Oshawott blushed as she explains. "We usually do this in the shallow swimming pool~... We become naked and point our nipples at the pretend-outlaw and we say a lot of righteous sexy things at them~" The two blushes at the idea. "Why mention this all of the sudden~?" Aqua giggled. "Teehee~! No reason~" "There's no way you bring that up out of the blue like that. Come on, tell us." Ellie said. "Alright, you girls got me. I thought we could play sexy cops on the jerk who's got Sera to distract her before we transform~" Aqua explained, admitting and feeling red all over. "Well, you're in charge of this one so I'll do my best~." Ellie said blushing. "Me too~!" Junie agreed as they hear a ding noise in the elevator.

Aqua steps out of the elevator and looked around at the main room. The audience were all looking at Blade and Prima pole dancing nakedly. "My moms are getting the groups attention, so maybe we might be able to sneak though." Aqua said as they sneak past behind them, though Blade notices them a bit. Blade smiles as she knows what's going on, so she dances more, even making some suggestive moves to Prima. Prima did the same as the three girls left the scene. They smile as they got some distance. "So do you know where she is?" Ellie asked. Aqua closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. "I'm sensing... She's in the church..!" "Alright Aqua. We're with you!" they said as they head off, and they jumped from building to building. 'Sera... please be safe.' Aqua thought.

(At the church)

Sera was held in spread-eagle, being saved for next as a pink Greninja was being done first. "L-let us go!" Sera cried out struggling from her assailants. They consisted of duel grass/bug Leavanny and Bug-type Ariados as they molest the pink Greninja. "Ngh! I can't believe I let my guard down.." she stutters as a Leavanny plays with her breast. "Mmhmhmhm~! Oh, but you have, Angel Kunoichi~!" An Ariados giggled evilly as she poked her long legs at her sensitive body. Angel Kunoichi shudders as she stood her ground against the spider and the Leavanny. She was covered in hot pink helmet and shoulders with a leather cloth over her arms and legs, but everyhere else is bare. She also has two turquoise energy scarves generated from her helmet.

Angel Kunoichi soon felt her nipples tickled. She gripped her fist, "Y-you won't make me submit to your pleasures~!" she said defiantly as a moan slipped out at the beginning. "Oh~? You already sound like you're enjoying this~!" The Leavanny chuckled. "Don't kid with yourself~. Those little twigs couldn't make a baby giggle!" she sneered. "Then what about this~?" The Ariados asked as she poked her nipples with the tips of her pointy spider legs. "Kekk~!" she grunted from the poke though she's restrained by the Leavanny. "Hold her breasts to make them straight up for me, gal~ I'll web her up~!" Ariados suggested. "Wh-what are you planing now?!" Angel Kunoichi asked struggling to get away from Leavanny.

She then felt her arms and legs webbed up. Now she was in an X-position. "Ngh~! Let go of me!" she struggles against the webbings. Leavanny only responded by sitting in front of her and held her breasts straight up. The frog blushes as her breast was getting touched. She then notice Ariados is gonna poke her nipples again. She clench her teeth in readying herself. Angel Kunoichi then felt a sharp poke and grunted painfully. But thankfully, her skin was resilient enough to withstand any harsh piercing. "D-don't take me lightly. When I get out of this I'll- Ghayyhh!" she gasped as she felt another sharp poke at her thigh.

Having eight legs, Ariados used her other two legs to inject a temporary aphrodisiac in the pin Greninja. "Wh-what is this? M-my body's getting hot~!" Angel Kunoichi stutters as she becomes flushed. "Well~... Let's see your little 'lily pad' flower then~" Leavanny chuckled as she has her hands spread open her vaginal lips. "N-no, d-don't look at it~!" Angel Kunoichi begged, unable to find the strength to try and close it. "Oh look~! Is your clitoris erecting right in front of me~? How cute~!" Leavanny noted as she kept staring at the Greninja's pussy heating up. "N-no, No it isn't~!" she cried out as she quivers. Suddenly, she felt a pinch and tug on her nipples. "Wh-What now?" she got out as she opened her eyes.

She then sees the Ariados is pinching and pulling her erect nipples with each two of her legs acting like pincers. "N-no, don't pinch them like that~!" she cried out feeling her nipples tremble. "Aww~... You don't like that~?" Ariados asked seductively and the Greninja nodded, making the spider glare at her deviously. "Then how about this~!?" She then pulls them hard but slowly. "Gahh~! N-no... I can't~!" She stutters. She then started twisting them, making Angel Kunoichi cringe and tear up. "S-stop it~! Please... Stop~!" she stutters and moans as her body heats up. As the pink frog lady was being tortured sexually, Sera was still hanging by her arms still spread-eagle. She was watching the whole thing, paralyze to do anything but watch.

She then frowned as she knew what's going to happen if they finish with her. "Too hot... my body's too hot~." Angel Kunoichi moaned as her body trembles. "N-No... It looks and feels so... Ha-Aaah..." Sera whimpered and started to moan, getting wet without even touching herself. Greninja couldn't take it anymore and cried out as she sprays her juices out of her pussy. Leavanny slurped up the frog lady's mess and the Ariados slipped her grip on Angel Kunoichi's nipples, making her breasts bounce slightly painfully. "Ah~... Ah~... Ah~..." Angel Kunoichi panted as her pussy still drips.

Her body twitched a little as she had orgasmed. "Ngh~..." she panted as her face reddens as she looks forward the Ariados. "You know~... Your armor should've been upgraded~ You would have been more entertaining~" Ariados teased mockingly. "What are... you talking... about?" she asked. "Isn't it obvious~?" Leavanny laughed evilly. "You're no match for us in your current form~!" "You only... gotten this far... was cause you set a trap!" she remarked back defiantly. "You're the one who had to interfere and save the little girl~!" Ariados pointed out. "I wasn't gonna allow you to take away her innocence by force! She should have a say in it!" Angel Kunoichi said. "A say in it, eh~?" Ariados asked teasingly. She then looked at the Kirlia, who eeped at the spiders gaze in terror.

The spider then grinned and then she and the leaf bug came slowly to her. "Hey, get away from her!" Angel Kunoichi said struggling to get out of the web, but it was hopeless and the Kirlia cried in fear. "G-get away!" she attempted to back away, but she was bound at the spot. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE~!" A familiar voice came from the entrance. The two turned to the direction of the voice. What they saw... Was simply three naked female Pokemon.

An Oshawott was pointing at the two insects boldly and defiantly, a Mawile just stood there with no expression on her face, and an Espurr had one arm placed at her waist. "Wha- Three more girls?" The leavanny asked. "In the nude too~." the Ariados grinned at the sight. "Yeah~? So what about it~?!" Aqua asked bodly. "Are you three dense~? Coming here in the nude like that, you practically asking to be raped~!" Ariados chuckled. "Oh yeah~? We three sexy cops have the regulation to be naked anywhere and anytime~! It makes us the most flexible~!" The Oshawott boasted, opening her legs a bit and the Leavanny noticed it was filled with seed fluid. "Oh? Why is your pussy dripping? Did you have fun somewhere and came to us next? Didn't your mothers teach you not to be sluts to anyone~?" Leavanny mocks them. "At least we HAD our first times with ourselves!" Ellie shouted back at them. "Now what are you talking about~?" Ariados asked as she moves towards them.

Aqua looked at the two and they nod."What we meant to say is that we will not allow you to steal this girl's innocence~!" Junie said, pointing at the spider. "The feline of the mind comes forth~. Her chest bare for the world to know~. I use my psychic mind and strength to punish any and all who seek to tarnish a woman's innocence~." she stated as she grope and squeezed her own breast. "Ellie the Espurr~!" Ellie posed, showing her own filled pussy. "THE BUSTY BUSTER~!" Junie stepped forward next. "I'm known by many names. The charming deceiver~ The seductive trickster~, and alluring trapper. My lovely form is awe inspiring to my allies and my enemy's worst nightmare~." She strikes a erotic pose, her breast bouncing. "I'm Junie the Mawile~!" She points a finger and imitated a gunshot. "And I take no prisoners~!"

Aqua winks as she steps forward now. "I am a beautiful warrioress of sexy cuteness~ My body maybe vulnerable to the excitement of the aphrodisiac touch~ I am the wet blue beacon of hope~!" Aqua poses naughtily, making her breasts and buttocks shake like pudding. "My name is Aqua the Oshawott~!" She then makes sword-like sounds as she strikes one more pose. "And I'm the KNIGHT OF ESTATIC LOVE~!" Sera's eyes widen at the name. "Aqua?!" Aqua sweat-dropped as she realizes what she just gave away. "Eheheh~... Oops~!" She said with a smile and the other two sweat-drop as well, giving the Oshawott half-closed eyed looks.

The Kirlia recovered from her shock. "What the hell are you doing here?! And why you don't have clothes on?!" Sera yelled out but then thought of something."Never mind that! Quickly, get away and call the Police! Get them here!" "A-At least..! C-Call for b-backup, Junie..!" The Greninja called out, still shaken by the aphrodisiac. "S-sakura!" Junie called out recognizing the Greninja. "You know her?" Aqua casually asked. "That's Sakura. We meet in elementary school. She's my close friend and greatest rival. Though it's nothing serious during those moments." Aqua was a little intrigued, but Ellie suddenly screamed in terror as the Ariados and Leavanny blasted a combined Hyper Beam attack!

The attack hits and seemingly obliterates them, but don't worry. They make a surprise appearance as Angels. "AQUA!" Sera cried out at seeing the attack connected to them. The dust and smoke clears and there was debris and seemingly no sign of life. The kirlia shakes in terror as the two chuckle. "Huh, I only intended to knock them out, but I guess we overdid it. Oh well." Ariados said and was about to get back to the Kirlia, but Leavanny was suspicious. "What's the matter? They're gone. No need to worry anymore." Ariados said. "If our Hyper Beams had hit them, there would have been burnt bodies or ashes." Leavanny pointed out. "Maybe they were obliterated by the blast. Come on, we have some toys to play with~." she grins eagerly.

Leavanny still had doubts, but followed her. "An angel of the mental mind." A voice appeared before an Espurr appeared in front of them "Psychic Flash!" A bright purple light came from her hairpin with a purple heart shaped Jewel before surrounding her as she donned her angel armor. "Know me by my name~! ANGELLL... PSYCHIC~!" She poses as she finishes. The two bugs were surprised as they recognized the Espurr in both ways. "An angel of metal skin." A Mawile appear to the right of Ellie. "Steel Flash!" she cried out as a bracelet on her right arm with a silver pearl glowed silver before being donned in her own angel Armor. "I'm Angel Steel! And I'll fight to protect the innocents~." "An Angel of the Waves of Love~..." A certain Oshawott jumped right between the two. "AQUA FLASH~!" She cried out as a necklace resembling a Mystic Water glowed before she being donned her very own Angel armor. "Angel~... WATER~! Protector of Love and Ecstasy~!" She then posed heroically and cheerfully sexy.

The two mutants stare at them in shock. "What the? More angels?! But how?!" "We're the backup, you villains~!" Angel Water boldly stated. "Now I recommend that you give up and go back home." Angel Psychic said calmly. "Or you shall both taste the purity of our Angel Love~!" Angel Steel warned calmly as well, threading to attack with a sheathed sword attack. "Teh, we beaten one tall Angel, we won't lose to a bunch of Angel squirts~!" Ariados said sneering. "Let's get serious this time!" Leavanny growled and leaped in to fight against them. Angels Water and Psychic draw their sword and gun respectively, but Steel kept true to herself on using a sheathed sword style.

Leavanny launched a strike at Steel, but she countered with her sword. Angel Psychic then jumped back to get some range advantage, but the Ariados launches towards the angel to keep her close. Angel Psychic smirks as she made a quick charged shot. "Don't think I'm defenseless up close~." she teases as it connects. She then let's go of the trigger and fires a big blast sphere. 'Hah! Perfect shot!' Psychic thought. The Adiados quickly shielded herself with a web shield, though she was still pushed back and receives half the damage of the attack. "Impressive, not many are able to dodge my quick shot, let alone block it!" Angel Psychic boast. The Espurr then notice her own breasts bounce once as she boasted. "How embarrassing~" Angel Psychic teased herself with a blushing smile on her face. "Hehe, nice melons for someone your size~." Ariados said smirking.

The Espurr giggles to the spider's dismay. "Thanks~" Ellie chimed despite knowing she's the enemy. "You know... I never even thought of the idea of being exposed so publicly. But a great friend inspired and showed me to let it go and just go for it~!" 'Ellie...' Aqua said touched by that. Suddenly, Angel Psychic felt a rainbow-colored strong surge in herself. "Wh-what is this~?!" she gasped out as she looks at herself. She then levitates in the air and her rainbow aura grows before bursting with power. "Haaah~!" The group started before noticing the same thing happening to the greninja, who had been forgotten since they intervened and had time to recover. Angel Kunoichi breaks free of her bonds and charges up with a rainbow aura as well. "Whoa..."Angel Water, Steel and Sera said in awe of what they're witnessing.

Angels Psychic and Kunoichi's lights on their armors glow multiple colors and they grew rainbow light-based angel wings. They set back on the floor and they opened their eyes on the mutants. They then ready their weapons which transform into bigger and more advanced versions of them. Sakura went after Leavanny while Ellie attacked Ariados. Their speed was blinding as if they warped around. "What the-" Leavanny couldn't finish as she was struck numerous times by Sakura's kunai slashes. "Can't keep up~?" Sakura teased as she even made multiple illusions throwing Water enough, the plant bug was knocked down from the onslaught.

As for Ellie, she takes her gun and readies it towards the Ariados, who tries to dodge at her fastest. She starts firing everywhere, much to the Ariados' sneering delight."Is this new power getting to your head? You missed completely." The ariados said mockingly, but then she feels a blast at the back of her head! She reeled from the attack. "What in the world?" She then felt a blast from the right side an then the left. She looked to see that Angel Psychic hasn't moved. "H-how, you're right there!"The Espurr smirked and aimed the gun from behind as she rested it on her shoulder before pulling the trigger.

The two mutants struggle to get up as Kunoichi and Steel got together. "You two deserve to see my special attack~!" Angel Psychic states and turns to Sakura. "Wanna do this in style~?" she asked, but Sakura powered down. "I would, but two would be too much for them." "Hmm... Good point." The Espurr agreed, but Angel Water came to them. "Let me help then." Angel Water offered. Angel Psychic smiled and nodded. "Well, you did help me, so sure~!" "Alright~! Let's show em our power~!" "Yeah~!" Angel Water then activated and extended the dildo-shaped cable from her sword's handle. It went and slided into Angel Water's pussy with a shudder as she look at Angel Psychic.

Angel Psychic activated and extended a dildo-like plug from the handle of her gun. She let out a moan as it slides into her pussy. Aqua then gets some 'bright' idea to turn up the power and the vibration of her plug goes electric and hyper. "Aaiiee~! Angel Love: Maximum~!" She then raised her sword in the air and halves of the blade open to allow a middle laser-like beam extend. Psychic aimed at the mutants as her shot turns purple, "Angel Love: Burst~!" then fired a long beam. Angel Water dashed fast enough to keep up the Awakened Angel Psychic and Kunoichi, slashing the two villainesses before dodging away for the beam to hit them. The blast connect and caught both of them in the sphere blast. They both flashed a pink light and fell on the ground out cold.

The two of them smiled as they collasped on one knee. Their dildo plugs still vibrating rather violently. "I'll free Sera since you two need a moment." Steel said moving to untie the Kirlia. "Why don't you use your katana?" Sakura suggested. Hearing that, she used her sword to cut the ropes carefully. Soon, Sera was free and rushed to Angel Water. "Aqua..?" Hearing her safe and sound, the Oshawott smiled widely with great relief. "Hah~... Thank goodness~..." She panted and the Kirlia smiled too. It was a touching moment... Until loud strong squirting and splattering sounds was made. Aqua cried out as she had a intense orgasm. "I'm so glad... I made it in time~." she said softly as she fainted on the floor with a smile.

A pool of transparent and white fluids was formed as Sera shivered and stared at the sight of her smiling friend lying on the ground seemingly motionless. "Is.. Is she okay?" she asked in concern. Before anyone could answer, a similarly loud sound of creamy juices shooting and splashing on the floor interrupted them. Ellie panted in bliss as the cord slid out of her and back on her gun. She smiled at the feeling before noticing she has eyes on her. She blushes a bit in embarrassment. "Angel Water was right. It can bring about a wonderful orgasm~." she commented with a giggle. "But~... I think... That one... Took... Everything~" Ellie panted before falling sexually unconscious like Aqua... With another pool of cum forming and joining the Oshawott's.

The Kirlia looked at them both. "Um... Are they okay?" Sera asked. "It looks like all they sex they had for today and tonight has really worn them out." Junie explained and sees the dildo-plug vibrating in Aqua, making her unconsciously moan. Sera blushes as she reaches for the plug and pulled it out. Aqua gasped in ecstasy, but remains unconscious, curling her hips together for them to rub her moist vagina. Sera blushes as she sees it, "I gotta say, she looked wonderful fighting like that. And she did all this for me, plus she actually looks sexy in that attire." Sera blushes as she admitted that.

Junie smiled at Sera and looked at Sakura. "I didn't think you'd come to our region~!" "My home is not the only place that needs help. So I travel to wherever is more in need~." she said. "It was nice to see you too Junie~." Junie nodded and looked at her gear. "Well~... You should upgrade your gear tomorrow. Yours look outdated, no offense." "I'll keep that in mind. But I wouldn't have been in that predicament if I foresaw that trap though." Sakura said defensively. "Just~... Make sure your armor is more and looks cybernetic and hi-tech. Okay~?" Junie asked with a wink. "In return, you hone your skills as well~.." she said pressing her chest against Junie's, "You looked a bit rusty~. No offense." "Mmhmhm~!" Junie giggled and presses back at Sakura firmer. "Well, I don't FEEL rusty, do you~?" "Not at all~." Sakura commented. "And me~?" Junie grinned with half-closed eyes, staring into Sakura's own.

Though knowing she was intervering, she had to speak up. "Um... excuse me?" Sera asked the two, who were about to kiss, looked at Sera. "So like, what's gonna happen now? With everything?" she asked. Junie and Sakura were silent for a moment, upset that their kiss was interrupted, but soon ask. "What do you mean exactly?" "Well for starters, what's gonna happen with me?" The Mawile thought for a moment and then sighed before coming close to her seriously. "Sera... Have you ever thought... Of becoming an Angel?" "You mean..." she looks at Aqua and Ellie, "Like you girls? I heard about them, and I am curious, but I didn't expect it would be like this." "You don't have to be one if you don't want to. Besides, you wouldn't like how you'll be... Exposed." "You mean like having to patrol and fight bad guys in little to no clothing." "Like I said, don't have to if you don't want to." Junie said.

Curious about something, she looks at the Mawile. "What if I choose not too?" Sera asked. "You and your friends will be targeted by whoever is spying everyone in your school. And who knows which one of you is confirmed to be an Angel." Junie answered. "Someone in school is spying on us?!" She asked shocked. "Mm-Hm. And their cameras and hidden cameras in private areas have naked vision." Junie added. She gasped when Junie said that. "Cameras?!" "There's even hidden ones in the private showers, and they can see through clothes." She added.

Sera became pale and horrified to learn such things, but then realized something, looking at the still unconscious Aqua who was sexually cuddling with the unconscious Ellie. 'What if... what if what happened to me happens to Aqua, and she can't transform at the time?' She thought. 'And she fought them to save me, even Sakura took risked getting raped to protect me as well.' She then squatted down to look at Aqua who was still sexily snuggling with Ellie, affectionately softly biting the feline's ear. Despite the perverted scene, Sera looked at Aqua with concern. "Aqua... Have you been worried about me this entire time?" Sera asked her, rubbing Aqua's side. The out cold Oshawott shook a little, startling the Kirlia a bit. Tthen she quietly and lovingly muttered. "Se... Ra~..."

Sera blushes as she places a hand over her mouth. 'Even sleeping, she thinks about me.' Sera smiles at that. Then she showed a look of determination and stood up, looking up at the stained glass portrait of the church. "Alright~! I've decided then!" She faced Junie, "I want to become an angel. To help my friend protect innocent." she said. Junie sweat-dropped. "Is... This okay for you? You know you'll turn naked with your very own armor covering only your limbs and head. And that's not all, you'll have to patrol naked with us in most nights." "For Aqua, that's a price I'm willing to take." Sera said with a smile. Junie was unsure about this and crossed her arms. "Mrrm... Let me think about this for a few seconds..."

Sera waited as she looked at the two unconscious pokemon holding each other. "They do look cute~." Sera then reached out her hand to touch Ellie, thinking the little busty Espurr must be so fluffy. Though her eyes gase upon her large breast, and her hand landed on one. 'Whoa~!' She thought as she squeezed it softly, earning a soft adorable purr from the kitty cat. "Wow~. her breast and her fur is so soft to touch~." she said in surprise. She then giggled at how cute she sounds when she hears her drowsily meow. She moved to Aqua and began rubbing the Oshawott's thighs. Aqua moaned in a high-pitched tone and squirmed as she was dreaming in a world of pleasures.

Meanwhile, Junie head was in thought about Sera's choice, "Pretty sure that girl can tell there's more to it than just that, I should tell her about it, but is now a good time?" she asked herself quietly. As Junie was thinking, Sakura carried the two purified villainesses. Junie noticed her, "Whoa, you did it that fast~?" The two villainesses were on her shoulders, their butts and hips showing. "Yup. Someone's gotta bring in these two to in." Junie held Sakura's hand, "What you think about her?" she asked noting to Sera. "Well... She asked me to have her become an Angel like us." Junie explained. "Despite what happened here, she somehow... Wants to become one. I think it has something to do with seeing Aqua and thinking about her in this situation."

Sakura looks at the Kirlia. "She knew how much she meant to the Oshawott and is most likely worried her friend might end up in the same situation she was in. I mean, I was in it myself and she witness the ordeal, so I might've had an influence in that too." she said, moving to rub Junie's thighs with her long light-purple tongue. "Yeah, but I haven't told her how the initiation will work~." she pointed out blushing from the tongue. "Do you think she might change her mind if I tell her that?" she looks into the frog's eyes.

The pink Greninja smiled and made a sneaky lick between the Mawile's legs. Junie panted as her eyes half closed, "M-Maybe say or do something that answers my question~." she said mouth opened a bit. "How about I cheer you up briefly~?" Sakura said, licking her a little faster. She moans as Sakura retracted her tongue and she and Junie planted their lips together. The two made out together and Junie fondled with Sakura's breasts as the frog lady was still carrying the two outlaws.

Meanwhile, Sera is now rubbing the two passed out pokemon's slit softly, feeling her own become wet as well. 'I can't believe I'm getting excited by this. But they looked cute.' Suddenly time stopped around her! Everything flashed black with white outlines as she felt some kind of shock! It wasn't painful as she expected to be, but it made her body paralyzed. "Wh-what's going on?" She got her answer as she sees flashes of brief scenes of some sorts.

First, there was Aqua and Sera talking. "Sera? Are you going to be okay?" Second, Sera was with Ivy, both getting done by a flashy herm version of themselves. "Aaah~! I'm so excited~!" Third, was a Nidoqueen. "You are such a naive girl to try and protect her this way~..!" Fourth, Aqua as Angel Water comes in with Ivy. "Sera?!" Fifth, Angel Water, Ivy and Sera were having a three-way tribadism. "Ah~! Hah~! Aah~..! G-Girls~..!" Finally, Aqua, Ellie, Ivy and Sera were all tangled in tentacles and getting raped by the same Nidoqueen. "AAIIIEE~! N-NOOO~! EVERYONE, I'M SORRY~! AAAHHH~!" Cried out Aqua's voice, which sounded like she didn't enjoy the rape no matter how good it felt.

Sera gasped as she felt like she ran a mile as she tries to compensate what she just experience. "Ah..! Hah..! Haah...!" She panted and tried to recollect what she experienced just now. "Wh-Wh-What was that, just now..?" She thought of the first scene. "What would I need to be okay about?" She then thought about how she wanted to become an Angel. 'Maybe it was about that, and maybe it's connected to the second scene.' she thought. 'Ivy...' She then thought about her and remembered she felt so excited as she was getting done by a flashy herm version of herself. 'She wants to become an angel as well, and how could I been so excited at getting done by a flashy herm verson of myself?' she blushes as she's still a virgin thanks to everyone, but the idea of that could happening to her is making her wet.

Next, she thought of the Nidoqueen in her vision. 'Hey, that looks like the headmistress of our school!' she exclamed. In her mind. 'Could she... Be the mastermind of the ones who tried to attack us..?' As she thought that, she got a bit upset at that, 'How dare she does this to me, and possibly others.' She then wonders who could she be talking to. The forth vision involved Aqua and Ivy calling her name. 'Aqua and Ivy... Could I be captured again and they would come to rescue me..?' She then connects the Nidoqueen with Aqua and Ivy coming to her rescue. 'I might've probably took her on by myself to keep Aqua safe from her. I would do something like that if I had the power.' Then Sera thought of the three of them having lesbian sex.

That vision quickly made her redden more from such a vivid scene. 'Wh-Why were we in such a...' She didn't want to think about it at first, but then remembers seeing herself with her own eyes looking blank. 'W-was I under some kind of mind control to wear them down? and I think I might know what'll happen next?' she thought as she dreads it.

She thinks about the last vision where they all get tangled in tentacles by the Nidoqueen and then get themselves raped. Sera then thinks about Aqua who was having the most of what the Nidoqueen was giving them. 'Aqua... if this happens because of that three way, then it'll be all my fault!' she thought as she shudders at seeing Aqua's face. She then thinks of her apologizing to everyone in that last moment of the vision. 'I can't let this happen, no matter what!' she thought with a determination.

She then feels a tap from Junie. "Huh?" she turns around and saw was covered in cum and her mouth dripping with saliva. "I've come to a decision!" The Mawile boldly stated as she crossed her arms and her eyes closed with pride and a smile on her face. Sera sweat dropped from the scene. "Did something happened? You look worked up or something like that?" Mawile shrugged and wiped herself dry. "So what's the decision?" she asked. "I've decided to accept you as an Angel~!" "Thank you." she smiled, but had to ask. "Are you and the greninja dating?" "We had once~ And now we will if she stays for a while~" The Mawile chuckled. "You admitted that rather casually, but I guess being an Angel can make you quite carefree at that huh?" Sera asked. "It makes us unusually carefree enough to do whatever we want to our bodies~!" Junie proudly replied, putting her hands on her waist like a prideful Pokemon.

Sera blushes, "That's gonna take some time getting used to." she said scratching the back of her head. "Ellie got used to it in just a day and night~!" Angel Steel proudly said. "Thanks to Aqua~ She can be a real inspiration to others~!" "I can see that. So now what?" She asked the two whom smiled at her. "As your first task as our new Angel recruit, you can help carry these two heroines with us back to Angel Love Paradise~!" Junie chimed as she declared. Sera blushes at the title as she psychically picked the two up, "Luckilly I know the place. But never went in at night considering." "Considering what?" Sakura asked. "It's a cafe, but it also... doubles.. as a bar and nightclub." She admitted blushing, embarrassed to say it. "Didn't you work there with Ivy and Aqua?" Junie asked.

She nods her head, but also added."Just the afternoon shift before the cafe part close." "Huh, makes sense." Junie said, but then narrowed her eyes at the floating Aqua and Ellie. "Carry those two with your arms." "Why what's the matter? It's easier carrying them like this." She pointed out. "Some Angels that tire themselves out like this need comfort." Junie explained. "That makes... no sense." Sera said. "Just carry them, Sera." Angel Steel strictly said. "They look like they need each other." Sera raise her eyebrow in suspicion, but heard Aqua and Ellie murmuring They even giggled in their sleep. It took Sera a couple of seconds to think about it before sighing.

She let them down to her sides and held onto them before cutting her power, wincing as she nearly though surprisingly, it didn't slow her down and then she felt Aqua and Ellie nuzzle her cutely. Feeling their nuzzling and all made her giggle as they continue talk in their sleep. "Mmm~... Mommy~..." Aqua quietly moaned. Sera blushes at the words. 'Okay.. it's kinda cute.' she thought as she felt Ellie nuzzle her head purring. "Well then~... Better now?" She asked the Mawile. "Wait, Ellie's saying something~." She said noting the Espurr. "M-Miss... Blade..." Ellie muttered in her sleep. "Need... Miss Blade... To wake up~..." Sera blushes as she saw the two staring at her with grins. "Go ahead and tease me." Sera rolls her eyes. "Actually, Ellie makes a good point." Angel Kunoichi said. "Yes, Miss Blade once healed me when I was in a sex coma." Angel Steel agreed.

That caused the Kirlia to jolt a bit. "Whoa they're in a sex coma?! I figure it was powerful, but wow!" Sera said in surprise and shock. "Well, Miss Blade knows how to cure it. Even in just this one night I'll bet." The Mawile said.

"Then we better get going then." She said to them and they nod, so they exited the church and headed back to the club. Unbeknownst to them however, a familiar black armored figure with a leaf on her head was staring down at them, masturbating herself when she saw some sexuality of the fight. "So it seems~... the trap did work somewhat, but the awakening caught them... off guard~." she said pausing as she moans. "That Oshawott~...She'll risk falling unconscious for someone she's close too~. That's reckless... but the results seems to be worth it~." She grinned as she cums.

* * *

PokeAngel Facts:

Angel Love: Charge is when a dildo-like plug from the weapon extends like a cable to find a private canal to insert inside. It supercharges the weapon, but exhausts energy.

Angel Love: Burst is a powered up verion of Angel Love: Charge.

the PokeAngels evolve temporarily, kinda like Digimon.

The PokeAngels World takes place in a near-futuristic world where only females and herms rule.

The oil box is when a 'predator' chases her 'prey' in a tempered glass box which is hung up for the audience to look up. It's oiled so the runners would slip to show sexual clumsiness.

Angels' Love Paradise. It's a cafe, bar and strip club( Latter two after Cafe hours).

Their Angel HQ is at the basement of Angel's Love Paradise.


	2. Episode 2: Angelic Changes part 1

Considering how long this will be, I'll split the chapters in two parts.

* * *

Blade and Prima were getting cleaned up and prepared some white coffee for themselves, waiting for the girls to come back to base. Ivy and Brio had just got out of the shower and heading through the main room. "Oh, Miss Blade, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked the Samurott. "Sure, Ivy~! What is it you want to talk about~?" Blade asked. "When can I be an Angel~?" The Snivy asked. Blade, Brio and Prima stared at the Snivy in curiousity. "How did you hear about them~?" she asked wanting to know how much she knows. "I kept seeing Angel Water and she kinda acts similar to Aqua~" Ivy explained. "So you believe my daughter is that supposed Angel Water right~?" Prima finished the question. "Uh-huh~!" The Snivy nodded.

The three look at each other for a moment before Blade smiles. "You're pretty sharp Ivy~." Ivy had a questionable look. "Huh? You mean... You're admitting?" "That's right, Aqua is Angel Water~. And this place also acts as the Angel's base of operations." Prima answered. Ivy gasped in excitement. "Wow, that's really awesome~!" she cried out. "Yes, indeed~! I'll just go get our boss so she can register you~!" Prima agreed. "Boss?" she looked confused at Blade. "She's an Arceus named Venus. She's usually busy in her Casanova job, which is charming the despairing women with love~" Blade explained. Ok, well then I'll see you tomorrow~. What time is it by the way?" "Almost 3 AM, my daughter usually comes home at three." And as expected, the door opens. "Right on schedule." Blade said as she got out.

A familiar voice started to speak. "Um... Excuse me, Miss Blade? I have Aqua right here and-" The Kirlia appeared and stand at the entrance of the hallway staring at the Snivy with the three. "Ivy?" "Sera?! And Aqua with that Espurr from the oil box match." Ivy was just as surprised to see them as the Kirlia was to see her. "You're all... Naked~" "It's uh... it's a long story." Sera said. "Oh, okay... So what are you all doing here?" Ivy asked. "I was told Blade can help these two." Sera answered motioning to Aqua and Ellie on her shoulders. They were panting and squeaking in ecstasy while still asleep. "Hmm~... Let me guess, sex coma~?" Blade asked. Sera nods, but looks confused. "Well, it almost happened to me once. But I had teachers who can wake anyone up from it in just a few days or less~!" Blade answered. "Really? How?" Sera asked. "Hmhmhm~! That's a secret~!" Blade said. "I'll tell you only if you ever want to be an Angel."

Sera blushes as she looks away placing a hand over a part of her face. "Yeah... about that.." she went silent again. "So you DO want to be an Angel, huh~?" Blade guessed correctly. She nods her head. "I was just about to tell you about that." Blade smiled and patted her head. "I'll have our guidmistress Venus know~." "Don't worry, Venus is usually nice~." Blade assured. "Just out of curiosity, what would happen if she gets mad?" Sera asked. Blade became silent and remembered the her time with Prima when they had upset Venus.

(Flashback)

Blade and Prima were their daughters' age back then and were kneeled on the ground, their arms tied behind, ball gags in their mouths with their buttocks up and torsos down. Standing before them was a large Arceus who was looking down upon them with a scowl on her face. She also had two pink energy whips formed on each hand. Blade muffled desprately, saying, "Venus, please! We can explain!" Venus didn't say a thing as she presented them a broken rod-like tool with her telekinesis. "We were just testing it out, giving it a demo run! We didn't mean to break it!" Prima muffled as well. "Then when and how did you get permission?" Venus questioned.

Blade and Prima sweat dropped as they look downward. "We... we never asked." they guiltily muffled. Venus furrowed her eyes and asked. "I suppose you little cherubs thought these were cool, right..?" "Y-yes, but we didn't expect them to break so easily like that!" Blade muffled terrified. "That's why they're called EX-PE-RI-MEN-TAL!" She yelled and readied her whips, which their electrical pointy tips tickle at the girls' anuses and pussies, both which stings a bit and tickles harshly. They yelped thrugh the gags as they start to cry. "Y-your right. We're very, very sorry, please have mercy on us!" Prima asked.

Venus paused for a moment and split the whips into halves. "Well, since you are indeed sorry, I'll forgive at the moment. But you still have to take your punishment so I'll lower down pain-giving level." The whips electricity then became smaller. The two groaned at the verdict, but nod their heads, thankful for avoiding the full wrath. Venus then changed the element to Ice combined with Fairy so they can enjoy themselves. "Will this be better for you too?" She asked. They looked at the whips now and nod their heads. Venus smiled a bit and took off their gags with her psychic. "I like to hear you squeal in extreme ecstasy~" "W-we'll do our best~." Blade blushes as she prepares herself.

Venus grinned and lifted her whips to make them look vicious before they lunge at their anuses and vaginas like piercing spiked tentacles. Both of them cried out at the top of their lungs at the painful strike, yet the cooling and calming sensations by the Ice and Fairy elements helped them get used to them. "Ah~... Hah~... Hahh~..." they panted and moan in a cute tone as their bodies shudder. Venus smirked as they were enjoying it. 'Well~... Gonna turn up the volume soon~...' And then she added a little Electric element in the whips, carefully starting at 1% and slowly going up. Prima noticed the electric feel to it. "V-venus.. What are you doing~?" she asked shuddering. "Just a little~... TRICK TO MY PUNISHMENT FOR YOU~!"

The moment she yelled that out, she has her whips thrust in and out a little harder. "Hahh~. F-forgive us~." They cried out. "Only if you get used to this~!" She said, going faster. Blade grunted and moan from the increased speed as she tried to relax her body to numb the pain a bit, and despite the increasing percentage of electricity the sparking pain was replaced with ticklish popping with a minty cool feeling. "Ngh... So nice~..." Prima smiled as she slumped downward to relax a bit. Blade did the same too and they both felt like they're in heaven. "Looking tired~? Here's a little boost to your energy~." she said as she carefully injects them with a caffeinated aphrodisiac within the whip tips.

They felt jolted up and hot so suddenly, the physical pleasure becoming more intense than usual. "My whole body is on fire~!" Prima got out as she spasms on the floor. "M-Mine too~!" Blade said too as she came hard. "Like it? Good~. It's a new mixture I made. It'll keep you awake and cumming for a long time until you faint in bliss~." Venus explains. She then levitates them and got a tub for them to be in with her psychic. Blade and Prima shuddered as they shake constantly, and they came and came, noticing the tub fill up with their cum. "Wh-What's with the tub..?!" Blade asked, tirelessly estatic in pleasure. "Well I figured you two would look cuter and hot if you were swimming in your own cums~." she said with a grin. "A-Are you~... Ahaah~..! G-Gonna join us in the t-tub~..?" Prima asked, her dick twitching with pleasure. "Y-yeah, you ought join us~." Blade agreed.

Venus thought for a moment and grinned so she nodded and waited for the tub to fill up enough. Thankfully, it didn't take very long. "Come on in, it's very warm~." Blade teases the Arceus with a wink. Venus does so and has Blade in her arms. The Oshawott gasped and cum on to Venus when that happened. "Eep! I-I'm so sorry, I-Uh..! Huh?" She tried to apologize but was sandwiched by Prima around the back and Venus in front. "Uh? What's happening~?" Blade asked confused. "Prima~... You suggested to Blade that you shouldn't touch the new weapon, didn't you~?" Venus asked. "Yeah, I said that we might not be able to sit for a month if something happened to it." Prima said. Well then, Prima~..." Venus then removed the bondage of her arms. "Help me out with Blade backdoor~"

Prima grins as Blade blushes. "W-what about you?" she asked Venus. "I'll take her all in~..!" She seductively said with Blade being unsure greatly. "That means... what exactly?" Blade asked. Venus grinned and suddenly plunged her long thick herm cock inside Blade's vagina! "Hyaahh~! Venus, it's too big for me to take~!" she gasped as she can't do much. It gets more intense as the Brionne joins in and thrusts inside the Oshawott's butthole! "Gahhh~!" she gasped as her face was pushed into Venus's skin. Venus chuckled as her member twitches inside Blade. "You'll get used to it~..."

Blade panted and moan as she can feel Prima started thrusting back and forth already. "Aah~..! The punishment was scary enough... But now only I get the punishment anyway..?!" She whimpered. "Well you are the mastermind of the plan~." Prima smirks cockily. "I just thought they looked awesome..! Plus you went along with me. You could've just walked away when you had the chance you know~!" Blade pointed out. "I just needed some witness evidence, that's all~" Prima said as she hums Blade's butt hole. "That's ridiculous. Venus, she's just as guilty at this as me~!" Blade said as she let out a moan in pleasure. "But she didn't touch the weapon." The herm Arceus pointed out. "But, but but~!" Blade stutters out. Venus and Prima responded by thrusting her in both holes vigorously. "Ahhhh~!" she cried out in pleasure as she squeezed around the members tightly.

(End of Flashback)

Blade had her eyes closed and felt wet. "Miss Blade... Are you okay?" "Urk..!" Blade shivered as she remembered how rough they used to be on her. "Yeah I'm fine." she said, Prima grinning as she can guess what she was remembering. "About your question, well unless you can convince her to forgive you, you ought do what she says or risk not being able to sit for a couple of weeks." "Um... Okay, but do you have a way to cure Aqua and Ellie of their-" Sera said and was interrupted. "I know I know." She said in an slightly annoyed tone. "I'll have them awake for sometime, but right now, go home and sleep." Blade suggested. "Oh, and I'm sorry for sounding rude there, Sera." "Oh okay." she said as she took out her phone to call her parents, but paused. "Oh, how am I gonna explain this to my parents?" "Explain what?" Ivy asked.

Sera groans. "It's 3 am. What's my excuse for coming home so late at night?" she asked. "And naked..." Ivy quietly added, snickering a bit, "That too." she sighs as she left a message. "Spending the night with Aqua. Sorry, batteries died and didn't had a chance to charge it till now."Blade pats her back. "Don't worry Sera, I'm sure they'll understand." "Maybe, but I rather not try to deal with it right now you know?" Sera sighs feeling tired from the whole day. "I just wanna sleep." "You can sleep with me, Sera~" Brio offered. "Thanks." Sera smiled as she went with her. Blade then takes a look at the still sleeping Aqua and Ellie. "They fought pretty hard to save Aqua's friend. For a little girl, she's gotta big heart." Prima said proudly. "Like someone I know~."

Blade blushed with a smile and head towards the elevator to their base so she can wake them from their sex coma. "So tell me, you enjoyed walking down memory lane moments ago~?" Prima asked teasingly. Blade just stayed silent, remembering how she was the one who got the most punishment at the end. "Aww come on now, don't be a sour-wott here~." she sanged out. "Hmph..." The Samurott mumbled. "Come on now, I did it for you~." she smiles. "Mrrmm... I suppose we did have her divine breastmilk..." She replied. "And we might've got off worse if I didn't begged for mercy too." Prima added. Blade sighed and nodded. "Yeah..." Prima went and nuzzled Blade affectionately, "I wouldn't let you get too much pain if I can help it~. You're my whole world~." The Samurott smiled and nuzzled her too. "Yeah~... You too~"

Prima smiles. "Need any help with anything~?" she asked comfortingly. "Well, while I'm gonna wake up my daughter, you wake up Ellie." Blade said, handing over the Espurr to Prima who smiles at the sleeping busty feline. She nods her head and stroke the feline's head. This made the kitten purr and nuzzle on her. "You do the honors Blade~." Prima said. Blade nodded and placed Aqua on the medical bed of their secret HQ. Prima followed and did the same for Ellie. "Now~... We just have to kiss and make out with their hearts~." Blade explains. "Just place your lips on the middle of their chests. It's like shock therapy but with your lips~!" "Well.. Okay." Prima said and slowly and carefully place her face between Ellie's large breast and kissed her gently. "Aaah~!" Ellie gasped from the contact and flinched a little.

Blade heard that. "Careful dear. In their state they're very sensitive when we do this procedure." "S-So how do we make them calm during the procedure?" Prima asked. "Try to relax them by rubbing their sides first." Blade then proceeds to rub Aqua's slowly and comfortingly. Aqua sighed and moaned as her mother kisses her chest and rubs her sides. "Oooh~." Aqua moaned in a soft tone. Prima nods and started to rub Ellie's sides softly. "Meoow~..!" Ellie meowed out a moan as she felt that. Prima smiled a bit as she carefully kissed her chest again, making sure to stoke her sides still. Soon, the two women felt their necks a bit moist. Prima looked at Blade showing concern. "Don't worry, it's natural for them to get wet from the process." Blade said.

Prima sighs as she smooched Ellie's chest. The Espurr kept moaning loud as the feeling in her heart felt like she could hardly breathe. Prima noticed this and rubbed Ellie's sides more through, but gentle. "It's okay, little one. I'm here~." The Espurr moaned as she moved her limbs around like a baby. Prima checked on Blade to see how she's doing. Blade was calmly licking her daughter's chest and Aqua was making deep heavy breaths. "How can you tell it's working?" Prima asked as she starts licking as well. "Wait until they cry out in ecstasy." Blade calmly answered.

She nods and continued doing it as Ellie kept moaning and panting. "H-Heart... F-Feels... S-So... W-Weird..!" Aqua whined as she starts to come out from her sex coma. "H-hah... F-feel... S-So... Light..!" Ellie started to do the same. "Good! They're starting to wake up!" Blade said. "But they're also gonna cum. It's optional to drink their orgasm. Just so we don't make a mess..." Prima heard about that and was confused, "But didn't you said we have to stay at their hearts though~?" "Until they're about to cum." Blade replied. She nods understanding at that and went to take longer but careful licks at Ellie's Aqua and Ellie felt close as their bodies start to spasm. Blade and Prima kept kissing and licking a bit more before moving to their slits.

They put their open wide mouths around them and hold still. Then both Aqua and Ellie both cried out in bliss as they climaxed together. Blade and Prima then drank up their orgasms and lick their vaginas clean. They then move away and check on the two. Who yawned so exhaustedly, but woke up. "Nggh~!" Ellie groaned as she looked around. "Oh,we're back here." "Aagh~!" Aqua felt the same as she collapsed and flipped over on her belly. "Ugh... I'm so hungry..." Prima shakes her head, "You just woke up from a sex coma in front of your parents and the first thing you say is you want food?! Don't you think you could be a little more relieved or thankful?" Aqua looked at her mother with a sad face. "S-Sorry, Mommy..." "We forgive you." Blade said comfortingly. "Glad to see you two are okay."

Aqua nodded and reached out for her mother, wanting a hug and to be held onto. Blade smiles as she embraced her daughter in her arms. "Thank you, Mommy~..." Aqua muttered, but then she gasped. "Oh no, Sera! What happened to her?! Is she-" "She's safe, dearie~... She's sleeping with your sister, Brio." Prima answered. Aqua relaxed when she said that. "Oh, what a relief." She then looked at Ellie. "You okay too? I didn't thought you used so much." she asked in concern. The Espurr shook her head. "Well, Awakening can feel very exhausting." "Awakening?" Aqua asked confused. "Thanks to you, I've unlocked my Angel Ability~!" Ellie chimed. "What do you mean, I didn't do anything." Aqua pointed out. "But I was shy to be nude in public. You however, aren't shameful." Ellie pointed out. "Well I know I gotta look at least decent in certain places like School, but I don't mind at home or if I'm fighting as an Angel. Plus I look cute~!" she said adding a cute tone for the last part. "And sexy~..." Aqua quietly added. "I heard that~." Ellie teased.

Blade giggled. "You two remind me so much like me and Ellie's mom~" "You know my mother~?" Blade nodded and showed them a picture of herself and Ellie's mom when they were their daughters' ages. Even seeing Junie's mom as well. "No wonder she doesn't seem upset when I come home so late." Ellie commented. "Plus, look at those melons~..." Aqua whispered. The Espurr looked closely to see that her mother's breast were around the same sizes as her own right now. Ellie then looked at her own and then Aqua, grinning as she had an idea. Ellie than launched towards Aqua with a tackle. "Oof! Hey, what's the big-" Aqua tried to complain, but was muffled when Ellie pressed her breasts on her face. "Mmmph~!" Aqua muffles as her face reddens from the position. "Big, you say~?!" Ellie joked as she fondles Aqua's face with her boobs.

Aqua groans as she shudders from the soft mounds. Prima and Blade laughed as they separate them. "Gee, kitten, What was that for~?" Prima asked. "I just thought Mum did something like that to Aqua's mother." "As a matter of fact, she did~." Blade said. "Really?!" Aqua asked, surprised. "Did you get annoyed?" "I was a little surprised, but I wasn't angry." Blade shook her head. Ellie blushed and decided to ask. "Um... Why and how is it my Mum and I have such big bosoms?" Blade sat Aqua down and turned to Ellie. "Well, that is a story for another time, dear. But right now, let's all go to sleep." "It's getting late Ellie, why not spend the night with us?" Aqua offered. The Espurr nodded. "I'll sleep with Prima." "I guess since Sera's with Brio and Ellie wants Prima, you're with me." Blade said picking Aqua up. Aqua looked at Ellie. "Good news about tomorrow is that it's a weekend~" "Yeah, that's a relief~." Ellie smiled and they both went to their individual bedrooms.

(In Blade's room)

Blade carried Aqua all the way to the bed. "Mom, I can walk just fine." "You've been through a lot tonight." Blade said and placed her on the double bed. "I just wanted to save my friend. She means a lot to me." Aqua said. 1"I know... But why did you, as the mission report say..." Blade then shows a holographic paper, showing her results with a Rank B Success. "B rank? That's pretty good." Aqua stated. "But it also shows use of Angel Love: Maximum. You know how risky it is. Especially when you have so much sex earlier." "I was just so excited about seeing the Awakening in first hand, I mustn't been thinking straight." Aqua stated. "Because you don't have it yet." Blade said. Aqua look down in disappointment. "But you will someday~." The Samurott patted her daughter's back. Aqua smiled. "Thank you Mommy~." "You're welcome, dear~! So... Want some tuna sashimi from the fridge~?" Blade said and offered her daughter. "I love some~!" Aqua said excitedly.

Blade nodded and smiled widely. "I'll go get the soy sauce~! Oh, perhaps a little wasabi?" "I don't mind either~." she said. Blade then goes to the fridge and got four slices each for the two of them. Two red and two white tuna. Aqua sat at the edge alongside her mother. They then dig in, adding a little hint of wasabi and some soy sauce. "Ohh, it's delicious~!" Aqua cheered as she ate. "Yes, it is~" Blade agreed. Aqua hums as she ate slowly, enjoying the moment of peace she has.

Soon, they were done with their supper and put the soy sauce and wasabi back before washing the dishes. They finished and Aqua asked. "Time to sleep now right?" Blade nodded and decided to get a mint body lotion. "No harm of a little moisturizing our skin." Aqua smiled as she sat down on the bed. Blade then got two small pieces of strawberry hard candy for them to suckle on and sat down on the bed with her. "Teehee~. Thanks~." She takes one. Blade smiled, taking one herself and laid Aqua down as she was sucking on her candy. Aqua blushes from the soft feeling of her mother's hands as she stared upwards. Blade rubbed the lotion on herself surprisingly quick and poured a little on Aqua. "How you did it so fast?" Aqua asked amazed. "I used to train being fast~. But I'll explain it another time." Blade said before rubbed her paws with the lotion. "Now~... Ready for my handy work~?" The Oshawott blushes as she nods her head.

Blade then presses her slick hands on Aqua's front body. Aqua shudders from the cool liquid being spread on her body. Blade then rubs around her daughter's body with the minty lotion. When the lotion was rubbed on her skin, Aqua felt a cooling sensation flow through her body. "Ohhh~..! The mint is getting to my body~..." She mewled at the feeling as she rubbed her body with the lotion. Soon, she sees her mother's smiling face in front of her as Aqua is lying down and her mother was above her. "Mommy, what are you doing now?" Aqua asked a little confused. To her surprise, Blade kissed her in the lips.

Aqua muffled out, looking surprised at her mother's actions. She then felt her tongue lick her own. Aqua shudders as she blushes from the warm, soft tongue inside her. Blade soon lets go and a string of saliva was connecting to them as they took a deep breath and panted. "Mommy, why did you do that for~?" Aqua asked, curious about it. "You have such a sweet breath since I gave you that strawberry candy~..." Blade muttered to her, blushing. "I can't stop tasting it~..!" Aqua blushes from those words. "I can taste it on your tongue you know~?" Blade nodded. "Want to taste my own sweet breath~?" She offered, opening her mouth a little.

Aqua blushes as she opened her mouth as well and enveloped Blade's lips. The two then suckled a bit as they kiss. "You're right~. Your breath is sweet~." Aqua muffles. Blade smiled and wagged her tail. Aqua smiles as she starts to rub her mother's shoulders. Blade giggled and hugged her. "Wanna make poetry to make our love session dramatic~?" "I'm.. not really know much on poetry though~." Aqua admitted. "Here, let me help you~!" She separated from Aqua's mouth as she catch her breath. "Oh, Sweet Torture~... And Sweet Love~..." Blade poetically said. "Shimmering with warmth~... Shaking in need~... Beating with love~..." Blade said, bringing her daughter close to the Samurott.

Aqua blushes as the poetic words touched her heart. "Sweet love~... Trapped within the body of excitement~... Feeling the touch of romance~... Kiss me, my Knight of Love~... Aqua~" Blade finished, touching Aqua's head with her own. Aqua's body shudders as she opens her mouth without a thought. "I... I... I love you, Mommy~... My Goddess of Sanctuary~..." She places her lips back onto Blade's, entwining their tongues together. They made out for a few minutes, tasting their breaths and saliva before pulling back for air. 2Aqua was swooned at the whole thing. 'I have been feeling rather carefree about sexual stuff ever since I became an Angel, but...' she paused a bit to speak. "I never actually thought I might be going at it with my own mother~." Then she got an idea so she pretended to collapse and spasm her body.

That caused her mother to be alarmed, "Aqua?! Sweetie are you alright?!" "Aah~..! M-Mommy~..! I need you to insert your rod of love~..! I won't last much longer without it connecting us together~..!" Aqua said in mock-pain and gave Blade a wink, asking her to play along. Blade got the message, but was a little confused as to how to make it happen. Then a light bulb flashed in her head. "Oh, my poor, valiant little knight~!" she said as she got up and headed to a drawer. Aqua could see she was getting it and continued to pretend looking in pain. "Augh~..! Mommy~..! I feel like I'm gonna die~..!" Blade smirked and chuckled quietly. 'Wow, if you went into an acting contest, you win first prize for sure!' she thought before turning around.

She opened the drawer and found a double-end dildo with vibrating function. 'Perfect~!' She thought as she picked it up before kissing and licking one tip. She then turned it on and slid the first half of it into her pussy, moaning and sighing a bit before facing Aqua. "Fear no longer, my sweet brave knight~! Thy Savior of Mercy has come to shower you with love~!" She boldly stated before inserting it slowly in Aqua. "Ngh~!...Hahhh~!" Aqua gasped as she felt her walls wrapped around the rubber member. "OH, MOMMY~! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~!" The Oshawott cried out at the top of her lungs. "Oh Aqua, you look so innocent with that look~!" she said as she hugs her close. "Aw, Mom~..!" Aqua blushed and shyly looked away. "I feel so good and embarrassed~!"

Blade giggles as she rubs the Oshawott's cheek. 'Oh no, you won't look away from me~!' She activates the switch for the vibration function, and turns it up to level 5, making it vibrate harder! "Hahh~!" she cried out as she faces Blade. "M-Mommy~!" 2"Hahaha~! Feel the love of your own mother~!" Blade yelled out proudly as she pressed the back of Aqua's body to keep her still in the pleasure. "H-hey, no~.D-don't hold me still~! I can't move~!" Aqua stutter as she tries to squirm. "Become paralyzed by my shivering body of eternal love~!" She yelled out. "M-mom,my pussy is rattling. Please let me move my body~?" she begged. Blade smiled and let her daughter's body loose a bit.

Aqua shudders as she hugs and nuzzle Blade happily. "You're so cute~..." Blade cooed as she strokes Aqua's back. "Aqua~... my little baby wott~..." she whispers sweetly in Aqua's ear as she wiggled the vibrating member inside them. "But I'm not a baby, Mom~!" Aqua whined. "I'm in high school, and I'm a formidable Angel~!" she pointed out. Blade grinned and placed her hand at the knob of the vibration level. "Oh really~? How formidable are you~?" Aqua shuddered a bit, but regained her composure. "I don't submit so easily~!" Blade smirked and turned up the volume to 7! Aqua groaned as she gripped her mother's waist. "Aw~! You need me to hold on to you, my little Baby-Wott~!" Blade chimed, pinching her cheek a bit. "I'm just gripping on you cause I want to~." Aqua said.

Blade smiled deviously and held the knob. "Wanna skip to the boss level~?" "Heh~! Bring it on~!" she said confidently. Blade then gripped the knob and twisted it to 0. Aqua looked at her surprised. 'Huh?' Blade then gasped and mocked. "Oops~! Wrong level~!" "You did that on purpose~!" she accuses Blade. "Oh I'm sorry, Sweetie~... I didn't mean to ruin our fun~..." She then places her hand at the knob to turn in on and up again. "It will never happen~... AGAIN~!" The moment she said that last word, she immediately turned it up to 10! This caused the dildo to vibrate so strong that it felt like electricity! "Gahh~! Y-you d-didd thhiisss oonn ppurpoose~!" Aqua demanded her voice stuttering from the vibration. "At least I'm strong enough to withstand~... Aah~! S-SOME OF THIS POWER~!" Blade moaned as she tried to endure to maximum intensity. "T-this is n-n-nothing~!" Aqua said defiantly trying to control her words better, but it was too much for her as she screamed in ecstasy. "AAahhh~!" she cried out in pleasure. "Th-This is the end of us soooon~!" Blade cried out, unable to endure the instense pleasure any longer.

She clenches her paws. 'Gotta hold out... until Mommy cums... so she doesn't think I'm a baby~!' Aqua thought as she desperately tries to endure. Blade held onto Aqua as they were getting close. "Ohhh, My beloved goddess. Give me your love~!" she said sweetly to get her to it. "AAIIIEE~! Y-YOU FIRST~!" Blade moaned to her daughter. "B-BUT OH BENEVOLENT ONE~!" Aqua moaned back. "NNOO WWAAYY~!" Blade moans back at her. "YESS WAAYY~!" Aqua then went to squeeze Blade's breast to edge her on. Blade then grabbed her buttocks and pushed themselves more for the dildo to insert it in them more. "Gahh~!" Aqua got out as she felt their pussies touched each other, and their labias full of electric dildo. 'Hold on Aqua HOLD ON~!' she thought.

Aqua kisses her mother as she still gropes her boobs. "Mommy~!" she tells her. "Y-Yes~?!" Blade asked. "I l-Aahh~!" she couldn't hold it anymore and cried out her climax. At the same time, Blade gave into her climax as well. They had unexpectedly came in perfect harmony. Blade lay down on Aqua carefully, holding her close. "Aqua? Are you alright?" Blade asked her daughter in concern. "Yeah, a little worn out, but I'm fine." Aqua looked at her. "Do I still look like a baby wott to you?" "Just a little~... Our love came to a draw after all~!" Blade giggled, tickling her nipples. "There's no shame in it though. Even if you lost, you're always a fighter Aqua. My little wott~." Blade kisses her affectionately. Aqua blushes in affection and kisses her back. "I wouldn't mind it anyway to be honest. You can call me it anytime~." Aqua said. "Oh, o-one more thing, Mommy~..?" "Hm?" Blade asked.

Aqua pointed at the dildo, which was still vibrating but slowly despite it still at level 10. "Oh, guess that session drained the battery and I forgot to turn it off. Sorry." she said as she turned the knob off and took the dildo out of them. "It's rechargeable, right~?" Aqua asked. "Of course. It's also water and cum-proof too~." she said as she put it on the floor. "I'll charge it when we wake up, good night my Angel-wott~." she kisses Aqua's nose. "Night~ My Angel-Mom~!" Aqua chimed and kisses her mother's lips. The two smile as they went to sleep.

(These scenes are happening at the same time. We're taking a look at the beginning of each of them.)

(Prima's room)

Ellie looked at the room. "Wow, it's very pleasant and comfy looking~." "It helps when were rich~!" Prima boasted. Ellie was placed on the bed, "I can see that~." the Espurr was feeling a bit parched, "You have anything to drink?" "Well, I have Pecha Berry juice~" The Primarina said. "Can I get some please?" Ellie asked. Prima nodded and goes to the fridge. As she waits, she recalled the moment back in the oil box, the rimjob and everything that happened with everyone watching. She blushed on how cute and sexy she was during the match. Even remembering acting like a kitten in front of her. 'I never acted that way before. It surprised me~..' She didn't know what came over her when she acted so excited about sex. 'But to be honest...' She looked down to see she's quite wet, 'I quite liked it~.'

Then, Prima came with the two glasses of Pecha Berry juice. Ellie looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." she takes the one Prima handed her. The glass looked like a stylized wine glass and it was beautiful. Ellie giggled, "What is with the fancy glass? It's just juice." "I thought it'd be nice for someone who unlocked her Awakening ability~" Prima chuckled. "Oh, well thank you fr the gesture." Ellie said before taking a sip. "You know~... There's more to Awakening that just a simple power and speed boost~..." Prima mentioned. "Really? What else is there to it?" Ellie asked curious. "Oh~... Just a unique ability that represents your own character~..." Prima said rather quickly. "Huh?" she asked confusing. "Represents my character?"

Prima looked away and whistled as if nothing happened. "Hey, don't go acting like I didn't asked a question." she said. Prima was silent for a moment and then turned around. "Alright, you got me. When you gained your awakening ability, you'll gain a unique skill no other Angel could do even when they get awakening~." "R-really? So I have a new ability? How can I find out what it is~?" she asked."Just get used to your Awakening ability first~!" Prima answered. "Okay." Ellie drinks more of her juice. "Thanks for letting me sleep in your room." "A pleasure~! And speaking of which~..." Prima seductively said. Ellie finished her drink as she set it down, "What is it?" "I hope you don't mind, but I've put a drop of an aphrodisiac in both our drinks~" Prima stated. "Just a drop, don't worry~!"

Ellie blushes as she felt her body warming up. "Don't you think it's late for that~?" "Don't worry~ It only lasts for one orgasm~" Prima assures her. "Glad you didn't. I really want to nap soon~." she said feeling her body flush a bit. "Well~... I was wondering why you wanted me to fill you up so suddenly~" Prima noted, remembering the last match. "Someone was in trouble, and I didn't want to risk the hostage becoming a victim." Ellie said. "Ah~ That explains it~" Prima said before drinking her glass. She finishes it and set it down, staring at the cat, and then lifting her up by her underarms. Ellie just relaxed and stared. "Well since we're already under it, might as well have fun with it~." Prima smiled and laid her in bed before touching her breasts. Ellie shudders from the touch.

Prima smiled and squeezes them as she massages them affectionately. "Ahh~! Mmrrhh~!" Ellie closes her eyes as she started purring. Prima chuckled and started tickling her nipples. Ellie shuddered and started to giggle from it. Prima smiled at how cute she sounded and went faster. "Ahh~..Mew~." Ellie gets out as her tail swishes back and forth. Prima smiled and lowered her head down to face her eye-to-eye. "Um... A little close don't you think~?" Ellie said blushing. She grins and kisses the feline in the lips. Ellie purrs as she kisses Prima back. Prima smiles and tickles her nipples some more. Ellie moans in Prima's mouth as she makes out with her, tongue wrapping and all. 'H-Her breath..! It tastes so sweet~..!' Ellie coos in her mind as her eyes roll up. 'Guess the drink's aftertaste is lingering~... not complaining~.' Prima said as she suckles.

Prima then pinched her nipples a bit. "S-so, what you plan on doing to me~?" Ellie muffled through moans. "What do you think~?" Prima asked back, tightening her grip in the cat's nipples. "N-no clue~." she cried out with a yelp. Prima grinned and pulled Ellie's nipples a bit. "Let us finish our sex properly this time~" Ellie look confused at that. "Get~ Wet~!" Prima yelled out and pulled her nipples hard. Ellie cried out in pain and felt her pussy wetting more and more. Prima's fingers then slipped and Ellie's breasts bounced rather harshly. "Ooh~! Seriously, it shouldn't be possible for my breast to be this big~!" she said holding them in her paws.

Prima giggled with her hand at her mouth. "Teeheehee~! Sorry, kitten~ I'll just go have some more juice~" She then left for a minute or two. "Huh? Wait a minute~?" she called out, but she already left and Ellie huffed with her cheeks puffed up. "Can you at least fix me a cup~?" she called out at least hoping she does, but there was no answer for a moment there. She still felt a bit hot so she started rubbing and fingering herself. Ellie meowed in pleasure softly as she tickled her clitoris. "Mewww~.." she mews cutely as she digs two fingers inside. "Elliiieee~..!" A voice came to her, interrupting her masturbation. The Espurr's eyes shot open and looked around.

She didn't see anyone, but wondered how did she hear such a holler so nearby and so loud. "Hello?" she called out to anyone. "Miss Prima? Are you hiding somewhere?" She didn't hear any footsteps to signal someone was here, but that cry she heard just now... Prima got the juice ready. 'Where did that voice come from?...' Ellie thought trying to focus on it. She then remembered how it sounded. It had a lustful tinge into it, she thought some more. It was also kind and bold. It also knew her name, "Someone I met~?" "Ellie~!" Then a Primarina came with a tall glass of Pecha Berry juice. "Oh, Prima." Ellie start it off. "Did you hear a voice just now?" "Hm? What voice?" Prima asked, putting the glass down. "A voice just spoked a few seconds ago, said my name." She explained. "I called you so as I brought our juice~" Prima stated. "Sorry I sounded kinda loud~..."

Ellie smiles. "It's okay, thanks for pouring me a cup." 'So it was you~...' She thought. "Why you sounded loud, it wasn't far from here was it?" Ellie asked her. Prima shrugged. "I dunno. How loud was I anyway?" "Like you was close by." Ellie answers. "As in next to you?" "Yeah, just about." Ellie nods her head. Prima was quiet for a moment as she thinks. "How far were you from this room?" Ellie asked curious. "Um... Just a few feet in the kitchen." 'And yet she heard it like I was with her.. hmm, I wonder..' she thought as she looked at the cat. "Oh! I'm sorry~! Can we just have our drinks~?" Ellie asked cutely. "Well... okay." They then drink delicately. "I also added a little more than a drop." Prima said barely audible. "Mm?" Ellie widened her eyes a bit, though she wasn't shocked or worried about it. "What is it?" Prima asked looking at the Espurr. Ellie shook her head as she continued to drink her juice. "Well at least I won't be put into another coma so soon." Ellie said to herself.

Soon they finished their juice. Prima however, has her cheeks a little puffed up. She hummed, swishing the remaining in her mouth. Prima then gestured Ellie to come to her. Ellie does what Prima suggested, leaning onto Prima's side. Prima then carries the Espurr like a baby. "H-hey, what's with this gesture?" Ellie asked blushing from the comfortable hold. Prima smiled and kissed her lips, much to her shock of it being so sudden. She then tasted something citrusy in her mouth. "You still had some in your mouth~!" Ellie stated surprised from that. Prima giggled as she placed her two hands on Ellie's cheeks so she could spill a little juice in her mouth..

Ellie grunted a bit when that happens, 'H-hey wait a minute, I rather drink juice in a cup, not from another's mouth!' she thought as she tried to pull away, but Prima's grip was strong as she is fully-evolved. Ellie grunted as she's forced to swallow the liquid in her mouth. 'It so gross!' The Espurr winced. She eventually finished as Prima separated. "Okay, in all honesty, that part was gross." Ellie admitted. "But wasn't it tasty~?" The Primarina teased. "Well, it was, but still pretty gross considering it was from another mouth. I may be more carefree about stuff, but there are even some things I'm not gonna like." Ellie pointed out."...You're right, I'm sorry about that." Prima apologized. "It's okay, forgive you." Ellie said.

Prima blushed and felt a little hard between her legs. She motion the cat to look down. The Espurr gasped as she saw how big her member was. "Wow, it's big~." she said. Prima nodded and twitched it a bit to tease her a little. "Wanna get in or have a taste~?" Prima seductively offered. "Uh~..." she blushes as she feels warmer from the added effects. "Well~?" Prima asked. "Do you want me to get in or do you want to taste it first~?" "Um... whatever you like to do~." she said unable to decide. The Primarina smiled and had the member in front of the Espurr's face. "Your boobs and lick it~!" "It might not be my best since you're still holding me and all, but I'll try~." Ellie said as she sandwiched Prima's member between her breast. "Then I'd better lie you down~" Prima said and laid Ellie in bed.

Prima stayed over her, but now was able to give Ellie some freedom to pleasure her. She then grabbed her breasts and rubbed them together between her dick. Ellie blushes as Prima gropes them as well as she can hear the water type to moan. The Espurr then licks the tip of her member. "Enjoy the feline tongue I have~?" "Ooh~... Yes~! Yes, I do~!" Prima moaned at the feeling of her furry tits around her and tongue licking at her. Ellie smiled as she took the tip inside her mouth and suckled softly. Prima gasped as she squeezed her member with Ellie's breasts. Ellie relaxed and let Prima handle her breast as she sucks on the member.

Prima giggled as she saw how Ellie was sucking her cock like a baby sucking a mother's teat. "Aww, she looks so cute suckling like that. Almost like a baby~." Prima whispers softly at that. Ellie stopped sucking and glared at her. "I heard that~!" "Huh?" Prima asked sounding genuinely confused. "I heard what you were whispering about~! It sounded like you were sharing it with me secretly in ear~!" "Prove it, what I say~?" Prima asked her. 'I wonder~...'

Jan 23"You said, 'Aww, she looks so cute suckling like that. Almost like a baby~...' And that's that~!" Ellie said, initiating Prima's voice and furrowing her eyes afterwards. "Are you mad~?" She asked the Espurr. "Oh, I'm mad~!" Ellie said with a daring smile. "Mad enough to make you pay~... LIKE THIS~!" With that, the Espurr opened her mouth wide and engulfed plenty of the Primarina's penis. "Oohh~!" Prima gasped out in surprise at the action. Ellie then sucks on her cock a little hard as she flickers her tongue fast on it. "H-hey, calm down now." Prima said to Ellie, who simply rubbed some of the length that wasn't in her mouth.

Ellie grins as she moves her face up and down and massage her breast on the cock. Prima jerked back a shock of pleasure, feeling more excited in this experience. "C-come on now~! I-I was just playing around~!" prima said teasingly, but Ellie just opened her ears up and they glowed pink. Prima's face turns to fear at the sight of her ears opening "H-hey what are you doing?" 'she's not gonna do what I think she is right?' The Primarina's fears were confirmed as Ellie placed her open ears on each side of Prima's waist, making the sea lion-mermaid glow pink too. "Please no don't do that. My body will become very sensitive if you do~!" Prima begs as she can quickly starting to take effect.

Ellie simply winked and opened her mouth wide, slowly licking her tip all over, the suckles on it like a bottle. Prima saw the wink and was a little confused and still worry. 'Was it a joke or not, but then she felt something brush her vaginal area. Prima let out a moan of pleasure from the touch. "Wh-What was that~..?" Prima asked. 'A-And why did it feel so good for a mere swish on me~..?' Ellie made what look like a smile and a wink as she continues. Prima was confused when she felt a tickle in her vagina. "Are you rubbing me with your tail~?" she asked the cat. Ellie grinned as she tickled her clitoris faster. Prima moaned as she rubbed the Espurr's breast. "I'll take that as a yes." she said. 'Still, if she can hear my whispers, then that means...'

Prima then decided to test it out by moaning out very softly. "You're very skilled with your tongue~." she got out as quietly as she could. "Thank you~!" Ellie said out loud. Prima smiles at that. "You know~... I think I know what your awakened skill is~." "Mm?!" Ellie muffled, her mouth still full of cock. "You're able to hear my voice clearly regardless of how far or how low I talk. I think your Awakening skill is Supersonic Hearing~." "Mmm?" Ellie was surprised at this discovery. "I gotta say, I'm surprised as well." Prima said rubbing the cat's head. Ellie simply looked up at the Primarina and made a couple suckles on her member. Said Primarina let out a pleasurable moan as she squeezes and gropes Ellie's breast more. Then, Ellie's ears glowed brighter on her body.

That made Prima moan more from the increased sensitivity. "I'm getting close little kitten~." Ellie smiled and sucks her member harder. Prima moaned and held Ellie's head close, "Here it comes~!" She then came hard like a white volcano shooting in a moist cavern. Ellie tried to take in as much as she could, but her cheeks were bloated and swallowing only made her cough. Eventually, Ellie had to breath so she slid the cock out of her mouth and get covered by the rest of the seed. It splattered on her face and Prima lifted herself up and pointed her dick at Ellie, splurting white cum all over her body. The Espurr purrs as she fondles her own breast, "Ah~... It's so warm~." Prima panted and collapsed, her arms holding her up.

"Pretty intense wasn't it~?" Ellie asked in a seductive tone. Prima nodded. "It sure was~... Hah~... Hah~... I'm starting to feel bushed~!" "Yeah, let's get some rest now~." Ellie said relaxing on the bed. Prima nodded and held the cum-covered Espurr in her arms. Ellie hugged back, rubbing her head in the Primarina's chest. "Mmm~... So comfy~..." She muttered before dozing off. Prima kisses her head before falling asleep too.

(In Brio's room)

Sera stretched her arms and was going to the bathroom for a shower. She told Brio that she'll be back soon to sleep and that she won't be long, but promise that she won't wake her up when she enters the bed. She then brushes her teeth first before going in the shower room. She set the water to nice and hot before letting herself get soaked for a moment. She took a deep breath and thinks about her rescue back at the church. She couldn't stop thinking about that moment. How Aqua risked her own life, let alone her consciousness for her. To even Angel Kunoichi going through all that just to stall for them to arrive. "Aqua..." Sera sadly muttered.

Even though it wasn't her fault, she still feels responsible for what happened to her. "All these times she was acting so..." She then thought about the times Aqua acted so sexy and trying to get the public's attention on her body. "And then to figure out what she has to go through." she said as she washes herself. She then got shampoo for her hair and scrubbed it. "I called you my friend, but I never try to understand why you act like that. I'm sorry Aqua." she said as she finishes her shower. She then got a towel and wiped herself dry. She look around the bathroom area to see if she can find anything to wear, but there wasn't any. She sighs, "I suppose I'll ask them for some in the morning." Sera sighs as she heads back to Brio's room.

There, she finds the Brionne masturbating herself. Sera blushes at the scene as she replies, "I...I'm back." she said. "Aah~... Oh, hey Sera~" Brio said. "Uh... I thought you be sleeping now." Sera said as she awkwardly approaches the bed. "What~? I'd thought I'd relax~" Brio said as she looks at her sexily. "Speaking for relaxation~..." Sera shivers as the Brionne stares at her like that. "What?" She then grabs the Kirlia and placed her on bed with her. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked as she was on her back. "You look so hot~!" Brio said before kissing her. Sera blushes at the words. "You... you mean that?" she asked couldn't help herself from smiling a bit. "Yeah~! You're really sexy~!" "Um... Thank you~." Sera muffles out flattered.

Brio then lowers her paw to her chest. "Wh-what are you doing?" Sera muffles in Brio's mouth. Brio only answered by putting her other paw to her other breast. Sera moans as she saw her c cups touched by Brio. Brio the pulls away from their kiss and licks her neck. Sera was panting slightly as her body trembles. She moans at her touch and sighed in pleasure. "D-don't you think it's too late for this~?" Sera asked reluctantly. "It's only one orgasm~!" Brio stated, licking faster. Sera blushes as she nods her head, "It does feel nice~."

Brio smiles and squeezes her chest nicely. "Ngh~..." Sera moans in pleasure as she wondered about something. "Doesn't your sister get tired in the morning, since she sometimes get home at 3 am?" "Nah~! Don't worry~!" Brio assured her. "Tomorrow's a weekend~!" "I know, it's just odd that she doesn't fall asleep in class." Sera said. "She... Has her methods. Thankfully, it's nothing so drugging!" Brio said. She moans as Brio pushes their breast together and rubs them . "By the way~... Why was Ivy here with you three?" "Oh, she asked to be an Angel~" Sera stares at her in surprise. "H-her too?!" 'I knew she was gonna be one thanks to my vision, but so soon?!' Brio nodded. "Yup, she wanted to be one like Aqua is~!" "Whoa..." Sera got out.

She then remembered that she herself wanted to be an Angel but was unsure whether she should tell Brio about it. "Um... Brio~?" she started out. "Hm? Yeah?" "Um..." she stuttered at first 'She'll find out sooner or later.' "I want to become an angel as well." she said. Brio was surprised as she squeezed her boobs tight. "WHHAAATT~?!" Sera stutters a bit from the tight squeeze as she nods her head. 'She mustn't been paying attention.' Sera tries to explain, but Brio kept bombarding her with multiple questions, all the while squeezing her chest tighter. "Brio~! Calm down~!" she cries out, but Brio didn't stop there as she kept asking more questions, including her armor and body changes. "I don't know about it yet, I apparently need to meet Venus about it." Sera said.

Brio smiles nonetheless about the news. "Well, I'll get mother in the morning about it~!" "Until then~." Brio grinds her pussy alongside Sera's. "Aah~..! W-Wait..!" Sera moans as she protests, but Brio doesn't listen. Sera panted as the Brionne grinded carefully on her pussy. It felt weird for the Kirlia as she was grinding a sea lion-mermaid, then she thought about how Aqua acted. 'I suppose I'm going to do more like this later, might as well enjoy it~.' Sera then started to grope Brio's breast, and it made her moan is pleasure as she still held Sera's breasts, "Do you do something like this a lot~?" Sera asked. "Uh-huh~!" Brio nodded and grinded her faster. "Only I do her in and out with my cock~!" "Oh, I see then~." Sera blushes as she knows about Brio's 'unique trait'.

Sera then leans her head back and moans in ecstasy, accepting what's happening now at the moment. Sera started panting more and more. "I... I feel something coming~!" "M-Me too~!" Cried out Brio. The two grinded back as hard as they could before crying out, covering each other with their juices. They collapse and panted in fast breaths. Tired from the sex. "Does that mean you would use your cock on me sometime~?" Sera asked panting. "Hah~! Hah~..! Only when you're an Angel~!" Brio said. Sera blushes at that as she feels her eyelids become heavy. She soon feel asleep in bed. Brio smiles and kisses her nose before sleeping as well.

(Next morning.)

Everyone took a shower and got ready for the weekend. After a few called their parents. Sera's parents were upset that she didn't call them, but understands. In one room, Aqua was naked and stretching her limbs. Sera noticed that she never told Aqua the news. So she knocked on the door. "In a minute~!" The Oshawott said. Sera waited until Aqua finished doing her thing, and then she opened the door for Sera. "Morning Aqua. How you doing?" Sera asked. "I'm just doing~... Teehee~ SEXY~!" Aqua giggled and chimed, posing sexily. Sera chuckled awkwardly. "I can see that." she said blushing a bit. "So what do you want to talk about~?" Aqua asked cutely, cupping her paws together and her eyes shining. "Well it's about yesterday. When you and the others save me from being raped." Sera sat down.

Aqua put her arm on her chest proudly. "Oh yeah~! I really saved you back there~!""Yeah, you came hard afterwards too~." Sera teases her. The Oshawott blushed as she covered her vagina. "But it was very cute when you spoke how much I meant to you~." Sera smiled. Aqua blushed even more as she felt a bit wet. "But as I stared at you, I couldn't help but wonder. What if what happened to me happens to you? And you couldn't use your powers? That has me worried." Aqua was confused to those words. "Huh? What are you saying?" Sera takes a deep breath and looks at Aqua. "Aqua, I want to become an Angel. And help you protect this city." "WH-WHA-WHAAAAAAATT?!" Aqua was totally shocked as she heard this news from Sera. "And I didn't know this before, but so is Ivy." she added.

Aqua spiraled in dizziness and confusion. "H-hey! You okay?!" Sera asked holding her friend. Aqua's eyes were spinning and she was muttering incoherent. "Come on! Say something!" Sera said shaking her. Aqua shook her head, getting over some shock at the news. "I-I'm okay... But really~?! You want to become-""Yeah, I want to become an Angel to help you and other Angels save those from what I was about to experience." Sera said calmly. Aqua still felt surprised by this and looked away from her for a moment. "You mad?" Sera asked worried. Aqua shook her head and had her paws held together. "So how you feel?" she asked Aqua. "A little... Unsure." "About what?" Sera asked. "Um... I don't know whether I want my best friend to be an Angel..." Aqua sadly said.

Sera looked confused at that statement. "Why not? More the merrier I say." Aqua shook her head as she still feels unsure about Sera's choice. Sera looks at her friend. "What are you worried about?" Aqua looked at her with teary eyes and a sad face. This caught her off guard at a usually carefree cheerful pokemon expressing sadness. "Wh-why are you crying?" "I-I just... Sniff... D-Don't want my best fried... Sniffle... Getting hurt." Aqua whimpered. Sera smiled as she then discarded her clothes, despite herself being uncomfortable and much to the Oshawott's surprised face, hen the Kirlia hugged her deeply. "Shh~... There there~... It's okay~..." Sera said as she stroked the Oshawott's bare back. Aqua snuffled a bit as she hugs the Kirlia back.

She then bawled on her friend's chest, wetting it a little with her tears. "Let it all out Aqua." Sera said comfortingly as she stroke the sea otter's back. "Wh-Why..? Why do you want to become an Angel... Just to protect me..?" She sobbed. "Well it's not just you. It can happen to anyone. Also, I found out someone from our school is watching us and put me in that situation. I want to stop them from trying this to someone else!" Sera said in a serious tone. "H-Huh?!" Aqua was surprised. "Y-You do..? Who?" "I don't know who it is that set those invisible cameras up. Oh the other angels told me about those. But they'll continue monitoring other students and will attack those they suspect. Next time you and the others might not make it in time." Sera explained.

Aqua was silent for a moment as she continued to listen. "When I was checking up on you two, I had a psychic vision. One of them involved a herm Nidoqueen. I don't have any concrete proof, but she looks like the headmistress of our school." Sera told Aqua."THE HEADMISTRESS!?" Aqua shouted out in confusion. Sera covered Aqua's mouth shushing her. The Oshawott shut her mouth and nodded, urging her to continue. "Like I said, I don't know for certain. It could just been some other mutant Nidoqueen calling the shots." Sera said as she hugged Aqua tighter. "So that's why I want to become an Angel. Not just to protect others, but to expose the spy in our school and bring her to justice!" Sera said confidently. Aqua looked down for a moment, blushing that she to look at Sera's chest. "So you feeling better?" Sera asked. Aqua nodded a bit, but asked. "Sera? Are you going to be okay?"

Sera was about to answer when something clicked in her mind. 'That was the same question she asked me in my vision!' she thought in surprise. Sera calmed down quickly though, as this didn't bother her. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." Sera reassures her. "I just... I just don't want to see you get hurt..." Aqua sadly stated. She smiled at her concern, but thought. 'I'm worried that if we confront the Nidoqueen, she'll be too focus about protecting me to fight. I'll have to think of something else.' "Don't worry, I'll be careful." She promise. Sera separated the hug. "Come on, we need to get the others and call Ivy." Aqua nodded and was about to come outside, but Sera stops her. "Aren't you forgetting something~?" Sera asked putting her clothes on. "Forgetting what?" Aqua asked. "Aren't you a little cold~?" Sera asked. Aqua shrugged. "I like my body being cold~" "Well we can't go out there in the nude. Put some clothes on." Sera tells her levitating some clothes to Aqua.

Aqua puffed her cheek with a frown, not liking to be clothed. "Either put them on willingly, or I'll control your body to put them on." Sera taunt. Aqua mumbled and did as she's told. "You may be an Angel at night, but during the daytime, you gotta look presentable you know?" Sera lectured. Aqua sighed and took the clothes. "Fine..." Sera waited on her to get ready and soon she was fully dressed. Aqua had a look of distaste at her clothes. "Time to get the others." Sera said as they stepped out.

Jan 23So she and Aqua got downstairs to meet up with their friends. "Morning everyone. How you doing?" Sera asked them. Ellie smiled as she had her pink sweater on. "I'm going commando~!" "Not outside your not!" Sera warned her. "What!?" Ellie said. "I'm still wearing clothes!" "It's indecent." Sera explained. Ellie puffed her cheeks a lot. "She does have a point you know?" Prima pointed out. "Mrrmm..!" The Espurr mumbled to herself and sat on a couch with her arms crossed. "What makes you be so high and mighty all of the sudden?" Ellie asked Sera as she was handed some panties. "I'm above a normal student, meaning I am a smart student!" "It means Sera's an honor student." Ivy pointed out.

Sera nods her head. "Meaning you and Aqua. And now Ellie... Are delinquents." Junie said. "We're not delinquents, we're just... occasional troublemakers." Aqua said in defense. "That's practically being a delinquent." Sera pointed out. Aqua pouted as Ellie asked, "Hey why is Junie not a delinquent? She hangs out with us too you know?" "I'm an honor student myself." Junie said. "What?" Ellie and Aqua got out. Junie then explains. "I know when to be sexual and when not to be." "And while I am a delinquent right now, I'm making an effort to improve myself you know?" Ivy pointed out. "But... You like being sexy with me~" Aqua protested. "Yes I do, but I gotta also improve my standing as a student too." Ivy said. "Indeed~... Especially since we're becoming Angels~" Sera agrees.

The Espurr looks shocked. "What?! What was that about being Angels?!" Ellie asked, dumbfounded. "Why would you-" Sera looked at Ellie's dombfounded face. "You don't know?" Ellie shook her head. "Well... Me and Ivy... are going to become the newest Angels." Sera told her. Ellie felt like she was shot by a sharp and fast bullet through her chest or head as she was waving her arms up and down. "Ellie?" Ivy asked. "I-I'm sorry! I-I just didn't know!" The Espurr said. "I thought someone oughta told you at this point." Sera said looking at Junie, who shrugged, then heard a beep. Junie took out her phone and got an image from Sakura. She noticed that her Kunai's are now double edged and her helmet look more enhanced.

There were even metal gauntlets and boots. Both colored in pink and yellow. 'Oh, I like the new upgrades already~.' Junie thought. 'I oughta upgrade my katana as well~!' Blade and Prima stepped to the main area as Sera saw them. "So what she said? The Guildmistress I mean." "Well... She said that she'd like to meet with you two first." Blade answered. "Okay, where is this place?" she asked. "That's a secret. We just use the teleportation unit in our basement base." Prima explained. "You have a teleportation unit?" Sera asked shocked. They nodded and gestured for them to follow. The group headed through the sliding door and into the elevator as it headed down.

Jan 24Soon, they got to the HQ area. 'Hmm, I might think about an upgrade for my bayonetta gun, it's a good weapon, but I need something to handle close range as well. Maybe a duel pistol which I can combine into an bayonetta gun.' Ellie thought. She chuckled softly to herself as she thought of it. "Whoa~..." Sera and Ivy stared in awe at the place. It had computers, cameras, weapons, armor and a few luxury chairs and couches. "This... is... Awesome~!" Ivy cheers out at the sight. She then wandered around, wanting to touch stuff, but then she found herself being levitated off the ground and moved back to the group by Sera. "Calm down, Ivy." Sera said, putting her down. The snivy chuckled out of embarrassment. "Alright..." Prima then directed them to the teleportation unit.

The group headed towards it and stepped into the circle, but Prima stopped them. "Sorry Blade, but only Ivy, Sera and I go." Blade was a bit upset at that, but nods her head in understanding. "Okay, I'll look after Aqua, Brio and the others." "Hey wait, why do we have to stay behind?!" Aqua asked. Prima then states. "It's official Angel Business. Plus, you still have to work our Angels' Love Paradise since some weekenders come for some comfort or so." "I suppose. Take care okay." Aqua tells Sera and Ivy. They both nodded and went in with Prima who activates the unit. In a few seconds the three vanished, but their clothes where left behind. "Huh, Sera's not gonna be happy to find themselves naked" Junie mentioned. "No.. no she will not." Ellie agreed.

Jan 24(Meanwhile at the Casanova Club)

Sera was staring at Prima with a red face, half in embarrassment, the other half in anger. The Kirla's scowl was trembling as well as her lips as she covers both her groin and her chest with her arms. "Why didn't that machine take our clothes along!? Was that thing broken!?" Sera asked angrily. "Um... It's either the club has a strict no clothes rule or the Teleporter does that." Prima answers. Sera feels ashamed of having to be naked in the room, Ivy on the other hand was excited and was jumping for joy. "Woohoo~! We're here~! We're really here~!" Ivy cries out jumping for joy while Sera asked. "Then why didn't you warn us about this BEFORE WE DONE THIS?!"

Prima rolled her eyes and pretends to protest. "I don't know~... I could've sworn we had that fixed for some time~...""If that's your way of apologizing to me about this, it stinks!" Sera growls. "Do I hear my dears hurting~?" A calm but serious voice was heard and Prima flinched a little. "Huh?" Sera asked turning to the direction of the voice. Walking to them was a naked Fairy-Arceus who happens to be Venus. Sera can feel a welcoming pleasant aura surround the legendary pokemon who's holding a pink plate in her arms.

She soon forget about being angry and embarrassed and decided to introduce herself, albeit nervously. "U-um... H-hello.." She said softly going on her knees. Venus smiled as she looked down at her and kneeled a bit. Sera was completely nervous as she covered up much of herself as much as possible, but Venus held her hands gently and stroked them before kissing one of them. Sera stares at the legendary with a flushed face. "Um... thank you..." she said softly. "You're welcome, young brave girl~..." She said delicately. Sera blushes at the compliment. "N-no, I'm actually not very brave miss..." she admitted. "You're here~, aren't you~?" "I don't get it." Sera said confused. "I can read your mind and heart, Sera~" Venus stated. "H-huh?" she looked surprised. 'W-wait I never told her my name!' "I read. Your mind~" Venus said as she tapped her head and Sera's. "Wh-wow..." she got out in surprised, impressed at the legendary's skill.

Venus then directed them to her Guildmaster room. "Quick question Miss Venus. Is they're a rule that prohibits clothes?" she asked. "Not at all, but someone from my guild had the teleportation to my place has the passengers' clothes be left behind from their place." Venus stated. "In other words, it's not Prima's fault not Blade's or their daughters and friends if that's what you were thinking." Sara lowered her head, feeling bad about accusing her like that. "I'm very sorry... Prima." she apologizes. "It's alright, Sera." Prima said. "Your reaction is understandable. You didn't expect it, and you're not used to what they experience." Venus said comfortingly. Ivy chimed out to her. "I'M used to it~!" Venus chuckle slightly, "I noticed." she said as they entered the GuildMistresses room.

Jan 24It had the most expensive items and furniture Poke-Money could buy. Including luxurious beds and couches soft as clouds, indoor milk bathes and swimming pools and a flatscreen 4K TV with various gaming platform systems. Sera and Ivy were stunned at the whole thing. "Is... is this your room?!" Venus nodded and went to her office table, which has a laptop and wireless mouse and keyboard. Someone entered the room and it was revealed to be a Delcatty in a maid uniform, "GuildMistress! I'm happy to see you again~." She said happily and noticed the three. "Prima, hello again. And I see that we have two new guest~." Prima nodded. "And I see you're looking cute as before~!" She commented as she looked at her maid uniform.

The maiden uniform was in a classic black and white color with the head piece. It would look normal if not for the short skirt and the size showing her d cup breast and hugging her hips snugly. Even wearing fishnet stocking on her legs. The Delcatty blushed, knowing how revealing her outfit is. "I hope everyone likes it~. I hope to please my GuildMistress and her guest~." she said bowing down. "Aww, of course~. You look sexy~!" Venus then lifts her leg up sexily. "Forgive my rudeness, but can get me some vanilla pudding and a can of whip cream~?" The cat smiles as she purrs, "No need to apologize. I'll bring it right up. Would anyone like a cup of tea to go along with it~?" The feline offered.

They shook their heads, saying that they're good. "Well then, I'll fetch you your order as soon as I can Mistress~." The Delcatty maid said happily before heading off. "Hold on~! I'll have some tea~!" Venus called out. The Delcatty turned back in confusion, "But I thought everyone was good?" she asked. "Not me." Venus pointed out. The Delcatty yelped out. "Eep, I'm sorry Guildmistress~." she blushes in embarrassment. "Please forgive me~." she said bowing her head. Venus chuckled. "It's alright~... But you owe me a session with you~" She winked. The Delcatty blushes when she mentioned that and nods her head. "Will do, I'll be back with everything~." she said as she headed off.

Venus then looks at the three and gestures them to come to them. The three nods as they headed to the front of her desk. "So~... You two really want to become Angels, do you~?" The snivy nods eagerly while the Kirlia nods slowly. "Well then~" Venus sits up and puts her hands at her hips. "It WILL take effort~!" Sera grips her hands to this nervously, but stands firm. 'I come this far, I can't back out now!' she thought. "Come here and follow me~..." Venus tells them and goes to the Angels Initiation room. The three followed Venus and they entered the room.

They saw what heart-themed objects are there and they are amazed. Sera looked at the items carefully. There were dildos, whips, vibrators, lubricants, ball gags, bead strings and other sexual toys. "Miss Venus, what's with the heart theme?" Sera asked. "Ah~... It represents our love power to the world~." Venus explained. "I think... it's a pretty good theme~. Well thought up~." Sera complimented. Venus then directed the two to the heart-shaped bed. The two of them went to the bed and sat down. "Okay. So what next GuildMistress Venus~?" Ivy asked.

Venus then floats up suddenly and her hands glowed. So did the two girls chests. They both gasped as the feeling spread around their chest. For some odd reason, they were not afraid. Venus then reaches for the glowing parts of their chests and touches them. When she did, the two of them shook a bit. "Hah~?" they gasped at that at first, but then they let out a soft moan afterwards. Venus then grips whatever she's holding onto and pulls lightly. Sera saw this and looked confused. "What are you-" She couldn't finish her sentence as the feeling made her gasp and moan harder. "Ngh~!... Hahh~!" Sera gripped the blankets as she endures the strange pleasure. Soon Venus gets out what appears to be light-being resembling a Kirlia. "Wh-what the?" she got out panting as she stares in wonder. Sera tried to focus on the thing between the legs. Soon they came out completely, standing ominously before them.


	3. Episode 2: Angelic Changes part 2

(Meanwhile at Angel Love Paradise)

Aqua and Brio were in skimpy bathing suits, serving food to the customers. "Oook, here's some food for you~. Hope you enjoy~." Aqua said setting the plate down the table. "Thank you, cutie~" A female Dragonair then blowed a kiss to her. "Aww, what a flatterer~. Well if you need anything else, you know what to do." Aqua said as she walked off. "Get a load of this gal~..!" Whispered a Lurantis to her friend, a Tsareena. "Lurantis, what's the latest?" Tsareena asked. "Latest plans or news?" Lurantis asked back. "Whatever, just tell me what's up." Tsareena said rather impatient. "Well~... That Oshawott girl there is presumed to be the successor and daughter of the previous Angel Water~..." Lurantis directed at Aqua who was giving a massage to a female Flareon. "No kidding~?" Tsareena asked looking at the Oshawott.

Lurantis nodded. "She's just as shameless as her mother~..." Pointing out at the Oshawott who was pressing her chest near a female Vulpix. "Don't know, got a thing for the bold, spunky types~." Tsareena teases. "Plus~... She's got some cute friends~" Lurantis smirked. "So tell me, who would you go for when you get the chance~?" Tareena asked. "Just the Oshawott girl~... I'm gonna humiliate her in public~..." Lurantis said before showing her blades. "By shredding her clothes~..!" "I guess that leaves me that Brionne girl." Tsareena said sprouting a few vines. "I wonder how loud she scream if I wrap her up with vines~?" "Maybe go deep in her two orifices~?" Lurantis chuckled as she suggested. "Mayyybe~?" she sanged out.

They giggled evilly when a voice came to them. "Hey! What're you gals laughing about?" The two of them jolted a bit before turning to see a pikachu walking near them. "O-Oh~! Nothing~! Nothing at all~!" Lurantis said, laughing nervously. "Right, gal~?" "Y-yeah, just chilling~." Tsareena said with a nervous smile. The Pikachu narrowed her eyes a bit, not believing in them one bit. "Okay then~. Enjoy your night~." the Pikachu said before heading off. The two gals sighed in relief, but unbeknownst to them, the Pikachu was still suspicious. 'Those two are not natural around here. Seems too...' she pause to try to find the right words. 'Naughty and dark...' She turned her attention to the Oshawott girl serving tables in the cafe. 'That girl... She's rather reckless and naive...' The Pikachu thought. 'But she does gotta lot of spunk and charms.. which will make beating her all the sweeter~.' The mouse said licking her lips.

Just then, an announcement was heard. "Okay everyone, I hope you all are having a great time, but it's time to start our main event for tonight. The Angel's Love Paradise Oil Wrestling~!" Blade said over a mic. The crowd cheered as they head to the arena-like area. The crowd form a circle around the stage. Including the Pikachu, Lurantis and Tsareena. 'Well I suppose I can see how the little otter handles herself~.' The pikachu thought. "This is gonna be good~..." Tsareena whispered to Lurantis. Who whispers back in agreement. Then spotlights show three naked teen girls on stage. We got ourselves a 3 girl battle royale everyone, now let's find out who they are~."

The crowd cheers in excitement as Blade shines light on one of them. "Now before we start we have to get them ready for it first~!" Blade said as she, a Mawile and a Meowstic come to the girls. The three parents got their mint oil bottles ready as they approached. First up was the Mawile coming to Junie. "Any advice for me mom~?" Junie asked. "Just keep sliding once on each of those two until they cum~..." Junie nods as she spreads her body open for her mother. Who pours the oil all over Junie. "Oh~! It's so cool on my skin~." Junie cried out. Junie's mother smiled and started touching the sides of her upper body.

The younger Mawile kept her body still fr her mother to rub as she sighs in relaxation. "Oh sweet love~, Pure love~, so moist and so warm. Carrie me with you with your gental swarm~!" Junie sang out. "My love burns bright like fire~ And my heart melts like metal~!" "My soul cradle in a loving angel's embrace~." Junie finishes. The audience cheered for Junie who smiles proudly. "Thank you everyone~!' Junie cheered. Blade smiles as she held up her mic. "What a beautiful song~." Blade said. "GIVE IT UP FOR JUNIE, FOLKS~!" She yelled out. Round of applause and cheers sound through the room.

Then spotlights shine on Ellie with her Meowstic mother. "Mom, why are our breast so big~? I never gotten an answer~." she asked. Her mother thought for a second and simply answered. "It's either a gift ours or a really good and healthy diet~!" "So in other words, you don't know either?" Ellie asked simply. The Meowstic shrugged, confirming that to her. Ellie sighed. 'Will I ever figure it out?' she thought. Just then, Ellie's mother sparked a memory. "Oh, now I remember~! I think it has some sort of side effect after I became an angel~..." She whispered. "Huh?" she asked caught off guard. "Remember how certain body parts of yours grew whenever you transform~..?" She whispered. "Yeah, in my case it was my breast." Ellie said.

The Meowsic nods as she continues. "When I became an Angel in the first place, there's was a~... Slight anomaly in the process, a supernatural glitch you might call it~" She explained quietly. "See where I'm going through..?" "So then.. this supernatural glitch you gotten has enlarged your breast and did the same to mine?" Ellie asked. "You got it from me when you were born~..." Ellie blushed at the info, "I see~..." The Meowstic then poured the oil on her daughter and brushed her fur and skin. Ellie purred and smiled as she went and nuzzled her mother in affection. She also meowed cutely and audibly. The Meowsic purrs happily back as the crowd awes in unison. Blade awes at this as well.

She noticed the purring and Meowing sounded strange. Their tones sounded different and harmonious. "Aww, their singing using their feline tongues~. How nice~." Blade said as she got her oil bottle ready. "Who's up to see and hear my daughter in sexy action~?!" Blade announced. The crowd roar in response of the question. As Blade was about to slather the oil on her daughter, she noticed an unsure look on her face. "Is something the matter Aqua?" she asked softly so that only she can hear. Aqua remained silent, but decided to say something. "Sera's.. becoming an Angel." she whispered quietly. "Hm? Yes, I know..." She whispered. "Why do you look so glum?" She asked, looking sad herself. "I appreciate her concern and drive, but.. I don't... I don't want someone who I consider an older sister... to get hurt in this!" she whispered sadly.

Blade noticed she was close to crying so she calmed her down. "Aqua, you have an audience you know?" Blade said, but Aqua sounded too sad to listen. Blade hugged her closely, stroking her back up and down carefully. She even used the oil on her. "It's gonna be okay Aqua. Sera's an intelligent and resourceful girl. She can handle something like this." Blade reassures her. Aqua looks at her mother. "R-Really?" She whimpered. Blade gently licked her tears away. "Of course. And it's okay to worry about her, just don't let your worry effect your choices." Aqua nodded and took a deep breath so she could sing and let her mother oil her up. She didn't use words, she just sang different notes, but kept them soothing and rhythmic. Everyone likes her singing as Blade keeps spreading the oil on her daughter. Aqua's notes went a higher pitch as 'certain' spots were rubbed.

Ellie was staring at her with an understanding expression. 'I understand your concern for her, but I think she'l be a welcomed addition to the team Aqua.' she said to her telepathy. As Aqua was singing, she thought with her mind to talk back at Ellie. 'Hey wait, how did you know what me and my mom were saying?' she asked. 'It would seem I got more than just a temporary power and speed boost from Awakening~!' Ellie bragged. 'I can now able to hear conversations even from a good distance. Thankfully I can control it to now I can choose to activate it or not~.' 'Whaaa~..!' She was surprised. 'So please, trust your friend more. After what she witnessed she had all the right to say no, but she didn't. She's doing this not just for you, but to help others.' '... Alrighty~' Aqua said in her thoughts.

Espurr smiles as all three of them were finished with their song, their mothers was finished with applying the oil. The crowd cheered frenziedly. The three wave over the crowd with a smile. They then come close to each other, their breasts mashing together. Ellie giggled cutely as having her breast touching others was ticklish. They then sat down and spread their legs, cameras zooming in on their pussies. "H-hey wait, don't go in close like that~!" Ellie said covering her face in embarrassment, but winking to the lens. The audience frenzied at the close-up of their vaginas, especially the Grass-types. "I'm glad everyone's excited about all this~. The show is about to start~!" Blade said cheerfully.

The Pikachu smiles at the scene as she felt her loins stirring. 'Whoa~... Those sure are some adorable vaginal mouths~..!' She thought as she started to rub her own a bit at the enticing sight. Shift to the Lurantis and Tsareena both who took a picture each of their pussies. "Oh now I can't tell who's better, the Mawile or the Espurr~?" Tsareena said with a grin. "I'm gonna go for the Oshawott~..." Lurantis said deviously. "Of course you would, well at least let me have a try when you finish~." she said to her. The Lurantis nodded and looked at the three who started thrusting their womanhood at each other. "So what should we do? Wanna stay for the show~?" Tsareena asked. "Let's report back to Empress Rafflesia~..." Lurantis suggested.

Tsareena sighed in disappointment, but nods her head. The Pikachu noticed that they left and pondered should she follow or stay. She then sees the video of the pussies grinding each other. 'I don't have to go immediately.' the Pikachu watches the girl's match. "Enjoying the scene Sparky~?" a female voice asked in a cute teasing tone. The Pikachu turned her head around, unfazed since she already knows who it is. Behind her was a white furred Buneary smiling widely. She wore a simple white shirt and green shorts. "Well~... It's the little blue girl over there~..." The Pikachu said, pointing to Aqua who was moaning happily as she grinded her friends. "What's this? You developed a crush on her~? Her new fan~?" The buneary asked winking. "Actually, I'm gonna testing her skills when we meet as Angels~" The Pikachu answered.

The buneary giggles. "Well in other things, what about those two females that left? I can tell you noticed they're not normal. You intend to just forget about that?" The rabbit asked. "Nah, we'll meet again. This time, officially." "But if it bothers you, you can go keep an eye of those two." The mouse suggested. The white rabbit nodded and went to follow them. "You owe me for this~." she said with a growl before heading out the door. The Pikachu shrugged before going back to watching them. You never changed, my little rabbit~." she chuckles as she sees the three girls move around, grinding each other's bodies against each other.

They were moaning in pleasure but stay focused on wearing each other out. Ellie took the opportunity and placed her mouth on Aqua's breast and started suckling. Aqua leaned back and moaned at the feeling. Ellie chuckled at that, but moaned as she felt licking on her backside. She caught a glimpse of Junie's jaw mouth over her ass. Junie smiled and pants in pleasure but then she felt her nipple being tugged by Aqua. The Oshawott gives the Mawile a sly wink in response. So Junie tugs Aqua's nipple on her other breast. Aqua groans as she reached and grope and squeezed Ellie's breast. Ellie gasped but kept sucking on her nipple. Aqua also started pinching and twisting Junie's nipple. Junie gasped and pulled Aqua's nipple hard. She counter by using her feet to rub Junie's vagina.

All three of the girls' vaginas are rubbing together. Aqua counter by pushing her vagina against theirs harder. The two moaned and Ellie decided to open her ears. "Oh oh, seems like the feline's gonna go all out~." Blade said through her mic. Ellie places each of her ears on Aqua and Junie. Both gasping at what's going to happen when hears glow pink. Aqua just braced herself as she continues rubbing. So did Junie as she thrusted the tongue of her jaw mouth into Ellie's anus. Aqua and Junie shudder as they can feel their bodies becoming more sensitive from Ellie's psychic power.

They then moan loudly at the now-intense pleasure. 'I'll just have to try harder then~!' Aqua then started groping Ellie's breast harder and faster. Ellie sighed in pleasure, but didn't flinch. She does take a nip at Aqua's nipples, and due to Ellie's psychic ears' power, Aqua's nipples are more sensitive than before. "Ngh, it's harder now because of her power~." Aqua groaned. "Y-Yeah, it is~!" Junie agreed. "We'll need to double team her to win this~! Truce?" Aqua asked Junie. Junie didn't answer, but simply nodded. With that, Aqua messed with Ellie's chest and nipples while Junie plays with Ellie's butt cheeks and her anus. Ellie gasped at the sudden teamwork of pleasure. "H-hey, that's not fair, ganging up on me like that." "Look who's talking~!" Aqua accused and Junie followed. "Yeah~! It's not fair that you're using your psychic powers to increase the sensitivity in our bodies~!"

Ellie blushed at the accusation. "Touche~." And then she increased the intensity of her psychic powers to make them even more sensitive! "Aaiee~! Hey~!" They cried out. Their nipples and clitorises become erect in the process. "Y-you sneaky cat~!" Aqua pinches her nipples, "I'll make you cum so hard, you'll be weak in the knees~!" "Yeah~! We're gonna put you in a sex coma~!" Junie agreed and has her jaw suckle her anus. "H-hey hold on now, now need to go that far~." Ellie said a little worried. Though she does see them making Scary Faces. "Y-you are j-joking right...?" Ellie asked, her face paling up a bit. With that, the two took this chance to grind their vaginas faster and harder. Ellie groaned and moan in pleasure at the maneuver. She then couldn't focus her psychic power on them.

Aqua saw that Junie's nipples were hard, grinning deviously, she took a nipple and started twisting. "Aagh~! A-Aqua?! Wh-What are you-" Junie asked, dumbfounded by her treachery. "I decided to cut you loose~." she said with a smirk. "No hard feelings though~." The Mawile gritted her teeth and grabbed Aqua's breast, squeezing it really hard. "Traitor~! You will pay for what you did~!" Junie said in a furious tone. Then they felt another pink surge in their bodies. "Gahhh~!" they both moaned out in pleasure. They then see Ellie smirking deviously. "Should've kept your attention on me~." she mocked cutely as she grinded back hard. The two girls then looked at each other. "Eee~..! Tr-Truce, again?" Aqua asked. "How do I know you're not gonna betray me again?! I ought asked Ellie for a truce~." Junie pointed out. "Aaiiee~! Please~..?" Aqua asked with a cute smile.

Junie winced at the smile she has as she ponders what to do... 'Ugh..! I don't know who to trust in this match! In battle, she's my friend even in sex! But...' "Junie, if you help me beat Aqua, I'll cut my power off when we battle~!" Ellie said. Junie smiled at that offer and looked at Aqua deviously. 'Oh oh, gotta think of something fast~!' Aqua thought. "J-Junie~! Help me beat Ellie and I'll let you win this match!" Aqua offered. Junie looks at Aqua, "Really~?" Aqua nodded with sparkly eyes. Junie looks at both Ellie and Aqua as she consider their options, 'Both could be lying, but who do I choose?' Junie thought. 'Aqua would want victory all to herself, but... Ellie could be more powerful in sex than I am...'

Junie looks at the Oshawott. 'Hmm... I think me and Aqua could give it our all~.' She thought. Junie then nodded at Aqua and they both used Scary Face on Ellie. "Ahh!" Ellie jolted from the sight. "B-b-but Junie~!" she stutters frozen. "Sorry, Ellie~! But we'll have a rematch next time in private~!" Junie promised. Ellie groaned as she tried to focus more psychic power into her ears, but was cut off-guard by their teamwork. She can feel her climax coming and she couldn't do anything about it. "AAAHHH~! I'M GONNA CUM~!" Ellie screamed. "Well don't hold back on our account~!" Aqua said teasingly. The audience then cheered out at this. Ellie cried out as she reached her climax, squirting on the other two.

She then collapsed and panted. "Looks like Ellie used up all her nine lives on that one~." Blade announced making a joke. Ellie looked at Blade with a bored expression on her face. 'Really?' Though the audience laughed at that joke, even her own mother did. 'Mom?!' Ellie groaned out. 'Oh~!' The Meowstic said in her thoguhts. 'S-Sorry, dear~! It's just that my old friend can be such a crackup~!" Ellie sighed, 'Well I suppose it was a little funny.' Then she decided to take a rest for a while. The spotlight moves off the Espurr as Blade announced. "And with that there's two left, but not for long~!" Aqua then looks up at Junie. "Well? Want me then?"

Junie looks at her for a moment, 'So she's keeping the deal eh?' she thought. "Ermm.. Nah, I'll make it fair." "H-Huh? What do you mean?" The Oshawott asked quietly. "We battle on normally, whoever wins first~!." Junie said, and then she thrusts her pussy at Aqua's. Who moans out and grabs Junie's breast. Meanwhile Junie's mom goes to Blade. "Your daughter's gotten better at this~." Blade blushes, rubbing the back of her head. "Aw thanks, Mawi~." She smiles as she turns her head to Jess. "Hope your not too upset with your daughter losing~?" "She done well. Didn't make it easy." Jess smiled. "No hard feelings if Aqua loses~." Mawi teases. "Teehee~! You with yours first~!" Blade betted. "Well then, wanna make it interesting~?" she asked with a mischievous twinkle.

Blade sees what she means and smiles dirtily. "You dirty girl~..." "Okay, we'll make a show for the audience and who tops depends on who wins the bout~." Mawi asked. "Hm? I thought you meant a bet on whoever's daughter wins gets to dominate them in bed?" Blade asked. "We can do that if you want~." Mawi said. "You two girls always bet on things for sex~" Jess said, reminding them of their youthful days. "You wanna hug Jess? Cause I feel one coming on~." Blade asked holding her arms out. The Meowstic smiled and gropes the Samurott's breasts. "Feel better kitty~?" Blade asked. Jess nodded and grinned at Mawi. "Uh... what's with the smile?" Blade asked. Mawi then holds Blade from behind, restraining her arms and legs. "H-hey, what's going on here?" Blade asked surprised.

Jess smirked as she got on her knees and spread open Blade's vaginal lips wide. "Hehehe~... You still look so cute~." The Samurott blushes and shakes her head. "H-hold on, we have a wrestling match underway already~!" But the two didn't listen as Mawi squeezes Blade's breasts tight and Jess suckles the Samurott's pussy hard. "Hey stop~! I'm not allowing this~!" Blade said pushing Mawi off her, but the Mawile resisted her push as she held her from behind. "What's the meaning of this~?!" Blade asked as the her two friends molest her. "Should we tell her~?" Jess asked. Mawi nodded, pinching Blade's nipples. "S-so why~?" Blade asked. "It's been a long time since we had some fun together you know~?" Jess said. "Wh-What~?!" Blade asked, blushing. "Though you'll be the only one cumming though~." they said. Blade was shocked. "What!? N-No~!" Jess giggled as she went back to Blade's wet folds.

She opens her ears and places them at the folds of Blade, replacing her hands with them to keep her vagina open. "Wa-Wait. Stop, I'll do anything else~!" she said. Jess just smirked and her ears glow pink, making the Samurott's body glow a pink aura around her. "N-no stop~! We'll all have a threeway~! Tonight too~!" Blade offered. Mawi and Jess shook their heads, seductively refusing. "Sorry Bladey, but it's too good to wait~!" Jess said going back to lick. Since Jess is using her ears, the sensitivity and pleasure increased tenfold. "Aahh~!" Blade moan out in pleasure from the licking.

As the two ladies molested Blade, Junie and Aqua were almost about to cum. "Ngh~! Looks like our little dance is about to end~!" Junie groaned. "Eee~..! It sure is~!" Aqua moaned in agreement. Junie reached forward and kissed Aqua tenderly. "Mm~!?" Aqua muffled out. "Just something to say thanks for keeping your word on the victory part earlier~." Junie muffled. Aqua blushed and smiled in the kiss. The two then separated and give everything they got for their last move. It was a furious struggle as their burning pussies grinded hard and fast. Junie moans and suckles on Aqua's neck affectionately. "Aah~! I won't give up~!" Aqua shouted out and she went faster than before. "Ngh~! Don't count me out~!" Junie suckles harder as she grinds back.

Aqua moans in pleasure, but holds her orgasm. Aqua moves her hand to Junie's ass and started squeezing, and pushes and grinds Junie with all her might. The grinding and the pinching was more than Junie could take before she cries out in pure pleasure. With that, she came hard and Aqua afterwards. Junie sanked down on one knee, panting hard. She then collapsed and lightly breathed. "That was Awesome~!" Junie panted. "That took a lot out of me~!" Aqua smiled as she looked up at the audience. "Ahh~! Please stop~! Don't rub my breast so hard~!" Blade got out. "MOM~! I WIN~! DIDN'T I~?!" "Ahh~! Hey Aqua. Good going~! Ahh~!" Blade cheered through groans.

The spotlights then shine on Aqua and the crowd goes wild. Aqua posed sexually for the crowd, and they screamed in excitement. "The crowd love us huh Junie~!" Aqua cried out. "Junie?" Aqua sees Junie sleeping peacefully. "You sleeping or sex coma sleeping~?" Aqua asked. Junie muttered. "Just~... Sleeping~... Zzz..." "Phew, that was close~. I'll help you out~." Aqua picks Junie up and carried her out of the ring. "Hey! What about me!?" Ellie called out. "Sorry~. Come on~." Aqua lifts her to her shoulder. As she carries them out, some of the crowds asked her a lot of questions. "When did you started participating here?" "You like anyone so far?" Aqua felt uncomfortable as she probably has more important things to do. "Uh... Why not take a look at my Mother~!?" She asked and announced, directing the spotlights to Blade still being a slave to her friends.

The crowd disperse to see them while the Oshawott took a sigh of relief, much to her mother's discomfort. "Sweetie, don't leave me here with them~!" she cried but in despair. "I'm sure we'll work this out when I get back~!" Aqua said. She headed to the headquarters and sat the two of them on the couch, then, Aqua hears a soft alarm from the computers. "Oh? Somethings up." Aqua got up and checked the computer. Then pops out a message about the hospital being ransacked and sexually assaulted by two herms. "Great Arceus!" Aqua gasped out at the sight. She turned to Junie and Ellie to see how they're doing, but both were still exhausted by their match. 'I don't want to bring them on the mission in their state. Guess I'm going alone!' she thought as she checked on those vehicles.

She then sees one of them, a hovercycle, was finished and online. Aqua opened her mouth in awe at her new ride. The color of the skin was blue and white. The front has a long windshield and three blades at the tip. Aqua then placed her paw at her neck and a silvery necklace with a blue teardrop heart jewel appeared. 'This must be how I can summon it~.' Aqua thought, but then she sees some sort of identification process, much to her impatience. 'Ugh, man fine.' she goes through the process as fast as she can. First, it glowed a bright-blue light and a brighter line slides all over. Aqua tapped her arm trying to wait, then on the screen of the front, shows her body. She saw her nude body and couldn't help but wink at her reflection

Then there's a heart-shaped loading screen filling up. "Oh what now?!" Aqua asked getting impatient. 'If there's one more loading screen I'm walking!' She then sees a reclining button for boredom relief or sexual excitement. "Let's see here." she pressed the button for boredom relief, then the seat of her her vehicle vibrated like a recliner. "Whoa!" Aqua got out in surprise. She felt it between her legs and laid back a bit. 'Okay, I can wait a little longer now.' Aqua smiled. She then sees the heart-shaped loading screen almost full. "Alright! Almost there!" she says laying on her front to get ready. The heart was then fully-filled and the lines lit up and the cybernetic motor started. "Alright~! Time to show these mutants the power of Love~!" she said as she zooms off!

(At the Casanova Club)

Sera sees how flashy and white her spirit is. "Wh-whoa...!" The Kirlia stares at the spirit.. her spirit. It was on all fours with its member hard and twitching. "Um... H-how come it has a penis... if it's my spirit?" Sera asked blushing from the sight. "It's part of my power... I can't send it directly into your womb myself." Venus said. Sera nods her head as she looks at her spirit. She then looks at Ivy who was staring in awe at her own spirit. "So what happens next?" the Kirlia asked. Venus smirked and snapped her fingers. They got up and moved to lay them down on their backs on the bed. Sera grunted at the feeling, but then sees her spirit about to get in her. Knowing what's going to happen, Sera takes a deep breath and readies herself. Ivy squeals with glee as she chimes. "Aaah~! I'm so excited~!"

Sera looks at Ivy, 'And that's the second part of my vision.' Sera thought, then she starts to worry about her next vision coming true. As it involves her facing off a Nidoqueen to protect someone. Sera worries but then feels the member rub her vagina lips. She let out a surprised moan as she was snapped out of reality. She then sees her spirit smile gently and nodded, asking for her approval. Sera blushes at the concern, 'Well it is my spirit. I guess others will act differently.' She nods slowly. "J-just be gentle okay~?" Her spirit nodded and went in a bit. Sera grunted a bit, then let out a moan as she felt the tip slowly slide in. She gasped in pain as this was truly her first time.

The spirit went in another inch then stopped at Sera's hymen. Her spirit then touched her cheek and she looked at it, thinking about Aqua. Then she thought about her last vision: of her friend being raped by the Nidoqueen's tentacles. She then narrowed her eyes and put up a brave face. 'No matter what it takes... I won't allow the last vision to come into fruition!' Sara thought determined. She then nodded to her spirit and it goes all in! Sera felt her hymen tear away and she cried out as loud as she could, instinctively hugging her spirit tight. "N-No..! I-I must... Do this..! For Aqua~..!" Her spirit holds her close and wait for her physical counterpart to get used to it, but Sera wants it to keep going so she kisses it.

The spirit looks surprised at this, but kisses her back as she slides out a bit, then thrust forward slowly, a little blood visible from the pussy. Sera squeezes her spirit whenever it thrusted back inside, but moans in her mouth as well. Ivy looks at her friend and smiles widely. "It's okay Sera, just relax and enjoy yourself~." Ivy said letting out a moan in pleasure as she hugs her own spirit as well. The Snivy's spirit then gets in a little, moving to lick Ivy's neck and rubs her waist. It then goes further in through her labia. The snivy shudders and moans as pleasure shoots through her body, but at the same time, pain shot through her body as well since this is her first time too. The snivy spirit held her close to her to help her deal with the pain. It then thrusts in and out gently.

Ivy took quick breaths as she soon felt pain being replaced with pleasure. She then shows a red face with a confident smile. "Okay, I'm ready." Ivy said smiling. The Snivy spirit nodded and thrusted in and out of her. Sera blushes as she looks at her own. "You can go faster now~." she said smiling. Her spirit smiled and glows brighter. "H-hey, wh-why's it glowing~?" Sera asked stuttering as she felt pleasure run through her. "Your Angel Spirit is starting to accept you as you accepted it~!" Venus explained. The kirlia spirit then starts to move back and forth in Sera's pussy faster, causing the physical one to moan louder in response. "So... good~." She then felt all hot inside-out. "Ahh~! I feel like I'm going to melt~!" Sera said kissing her spirit tenderly.

The spirit did the same as it felt close. "Once the spirit cums into us, will we be officially angels~?" Sera asked feeling herself close. Venus nodded. Sera smiled a bit before she let out a loud blissful moan as her juices spray onto her spirit's cock. Her spirit smiled and goes even faster. Sera moaned in pleasure as she looks at Ivy. "How are~... you doing~?" She asked through moans. Ivy didn't reply as she was just getting acquainted with her Angel Spirit. 'I'm not surprised that she's taking it so well~." Sera groans as she felt a kiss on her cheek. "Ah~?" Sera sees her spiritual counterpart. Which it then proceeds to kiss Sera deeply, getting her tongue in the physical counterpart's mouth. Sera moaned as she lifted her body up a bit. She closes her eyes as she makes out with her spirit. Which was about to cum at this very moment. "It's okay~. Let it all out into me~." Sera muffles back affectionately. Her spirit nodded and went even faster.

Which caused Sera to moan louder as she came a second time, much to her surprise. At the same time, her spirit came as well inside her. She can feel the warm seed go deep and seemingly spread around her. "So... warm~." she murrs out softly. Her spirit smiled as it went inside her and she floats up. "Wh-whoa~.." Sera shudders as she feels this and looks at the Arceus. Who smiles slyly. "It's~... Time~!" As Venus said that, Sera can feel the warmth from her womb being spread through her body more, going down her lower and upper body. The Kirlia then feels a bright light emanating around her. She felt an odd sensation on her hips, butt and breast and discovers that they're expanding.

She then sees colorful lines forming around her body. The lines were two colors of white and green, almost to the point of blending together. She then sees a symbol forming and shining at her crotch area near her vagina. Sera blushes at the sight as it looked like a Y-shaped winged thing as it formed on Sera. She can see that her legs and arms both form boots and gauntlets that almost look like wings at first glance. She stares in awe as the light moved to her head and within moments a whitish green helmet and a red visor moves over her eyes, and its mouthpiece covers up her mouth. Soon the light move away from her and hovered for a moment before it started to take shape. She see it took shape into a crescent-shaped object. It took the form of a hi tech bow with bladed tips, then it lowered down to her.

As she does, she noticed some kind of mechanism at the center of the bow. She takes a closer look at it, then presses it and feels it come apart. As she separated them, she realizes that these can also be used as swords. "Whoa~..." She awed at her new weapon. When she was laid back on the bed, the light disperse. When it did, Sera felt pretty tired. Venus went to carry the new Angel up in her arms. "Well~... Congratulations, Sera the Kirlia~... You're now an Angel~!" "W-wow~!" Sera said softly as she asked. "What should I be called?" "You'll be known as... Angel Siren~!" Venus announced. Sera, now known as Angel Siren, smiles widely with her newfound form and power. "Hey~! Why is mine not going~?" Ivy whined out. "Oh, don't worry~!" Venus assured as she leaves with Sera. "It'll happen eventually~!" Ivy pouts with jealousy as Sera held onto Venus. "I ought tell Aqua about this~." she said feeling drowsy.

They then leave Ivy and Prima, the latter who decided to watch until the Snivy becomes an angel. "But I forgot my phone was with my skirt. How do I contact Aqua?" Sera asked. "Well, you could use our computers' communications or your helmet's own communication~?" Venus suggested. "Alright, I'll do just that~." She said as she reached for her comunicator, but yawned, "Ohh, why I feel very tired?" she asked. "Your sex with your spirit, remember~?" Venus reminded her. "Oh~." Sera softly as as she felt Venus stroke her sides gently. "Don't worry, girl~... You can take a nap and I'll keep you close until you wake up~." Venus said. Sera smiles at the gesture and lay her head on Venus's large breast, catching the scent of milk nearby. Venus smiled and placed her hand on Sera's head. Sera smiles at the soft hands as she relaxes, nuzzling at the breast.

(Meanwhile)

The highway was quite quiet with a few drivers on it. Two herms were driving a hi-tech car on the road. A Scrafty was driving while talking to the passenger, "Boy, that was quite a party huh~?" "Mmhm~!" A Bulbasaur said to her. "This is such a great night~! I can't see how it can get any better~!" The scrafty said. Just then, a familiar, but lightly sexually armored Oshawott got in the way, riding a hover bike. The Oshawott was laying rather low on the bike. Low enough so that her pussy was visible to those who're close enough. The two herms were shocked and stared at it. The Oshawott's pussy was leaking a bit from the reclining. 'It's bad enough to attack someone off the street, but actually picking on the sick or helpless?!' Aqua thought getting upset.

She then slowed her vehicle down a bit, not knowing she was presenting from behind. Seeing a clear shot, she accelerated to pass the cars ahead of her. The two herms then nosebleed after seeing her. "She's rather daring going out like that." Scrafty said wiping her nose. "Yeah~..." Bulbasaur agreed doing the same. The hoverbike came to a stop as an Oshawott stops at the entrance of the hospital. She then gets off of it and looks up. It was a white four story building with a large red cross on the front. "Looks like I'm here... I hope I'm not too late to stop them!" She said to herself and placed her paw at her teardrop heart jewel. She feels energy coursing through her form as her body grows and lengthens. She also turns a light blue.

She lifted her paw away from her jewel as she appears as a Dewott. "This should be enough for now." She then jumps up the building like a ninja. As she does, a four breasted Pikachu watches her from a distance. She even resembled an Angel. Like all the others, her armor only covers her head, hands and feet, though her color is yellow orange to match her type. Her helmet looks more roundish at the head part with lightning bolts at four parts of the helmet. She smiled underneath her mask and thought of Angel Water. 'She tends to do this by herself. Unless someone comes to her aid soon, all she'll get is a bunch of horny mutants plugging all of her holes~.' She then leaps in to follow her from the shadows. Aqua reached the roof and looked around for any kind of forced entry.

She then decided to get her sword and charge it up. "Better safe than sorry." Aqua she then rushes at the wall and breaks it to pieces. "If anyone's there, surrender now!" Aqua called out. A Cradily and Parasect mutant, both being busy with their sexual prey, saw her. "From the night of beauty, I come to those who are in need of help~!" The Dewott said. "I am the knight of love and romance, Angel Water~!" "Ahh, so you're Angel Water~?" The Cradily asked. "Your reputation proceeds you." "My reputation~?" Angel Water asked, not minding for an answer. "Oh you don't know~? Your boldness when facing enemies by yourself~." Parasect said. "Continuously doing it knowing well you might be raped one night is impressive~."

The Dewott blushed, but kept her bold smile. "Why, thanks~." "In fact why not just just give up and let us have our way with you~?" Cradily asked smirking. "It won't hurt... much~." "If I do, what're gonna do to molest me~?" Angel Water said, spreading her legs a bit. "Well I intend to wrap you up nice and tight first~.." Cradily said seductively. "Mm~... And the Parasect~? What would you do to me~?" Aqua asked winking. "I'll pinch and pull your nipples hard and spray my aphrodisiac all over your bod~!" She answered, clacking her claws. "Interesting~.." Aqua said shaking her hips. She then left in a flash. "You want me, then come get me~!" Aqua cried out As she jumped out of the building. "Well you heard her~." Parasect said looking at Cradily whom agreed and dropped a nurse she was molesting.

The two mutants then went after the Dewott, and there was the Pikachu Angel again who was watching the chase from a distance. "My my~... That female Knight can sure attract her enemies~!" She muttered seductively. Seeing it go quite a distance from her, she starts to follow, 'Let's see if you're worthy to be my rival~?'

(At the club.)

Sera was feeling rather warm, her body held close by something as she can taste something sweet poured into her mouth. She licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision soon clears and she sees herself being held by Guildmistress Venus. "M-Mis... Tress~..?" Sera muttered. Sera looks to see that she was suckling off Venus's breast, drinking her breastmilk. Despite her surprise, she smiled at how divine it tasted. She looks at the Arceus. "What happened after I fell asleep~?" "5 minutes after you fell asleep, you latched on to my breast and started suckling my milk~." Venus said stroking her hair. "You looked adorable doing that." Sera blushes at the info. 'I guess the smell got to me, but the taste was wonderful~.' "Also, Ivy became an Angel and Aqua is on a mission alone." Venus answered.

Sera chuckled a bit at that, but then realized something. "Aqua's doing a mission alone?!" Venus nodded. "Yes, why?" "Wh-what's the mission?" "To investigate a hospital." Venus stated. "Probably a couple mutants molesting some doctors and nurses." Sera eyes widen, but thought, "Maybe one of them might have a communication device that leads to the Nidoqueen.' she looks at Venus. "Excuse me, but can you put me down~?" Venus nods and does so. "Thank you." Sera said as she reached her communicator on her helmet. 'Aqua, it's me Sera. Are you okay?' 'Huh?' She heard her voice and it chimed. 'Hey~! Sera~! Are you now a-' 'Yep~. A full fledged Angel~!' Sera said proudly. 'That's awesome~!' Aqua gleed. 'But as much as I like to talk to you, I've got two mutants on my back~ No worries, I can handle them~!'

The kirlia's eyes widen in worry. 'Where are you? I can help you fight them~.' she said. 'In the streets. And a lot of Pokemon around me! Oh, someone's admiring my sexiness~' 'Hold on.. I'll be there soon.' Sera said as she looked at Venus. "Thank you for this and the milk and um..." Sera blushes a bit before saying. "I hope I can drink it again someday~..." Venus smiled kindly. "I'll have a wine glass or three so we can bathe in it~" She said, stroking the Kirlia's cheek. "Thank you Mistress~." Sera kneeled down in respect before asking. '"Wait, how do I get back?" "The teleporter." Venus answered. "Though, next time... Take off and properly hang your clothes before using it~"

Sera blushes at her little wardrobe malfunction, "Will do." she said as she headed off on the teleporter before Venus activates it. She then flashes away from the place. Venus recalls the Kirlia's decision regarding becoming an Angel to help her friend and everything. 'That cutie, Aqua is lucky to have a friend in Sera~!' Venus thought.

(Back to Aqua.)

Aqua was jumping building to building, running from the mutants. 'Boy these two are persistant.' Aqua thought as they landed on a large building. She then heard her communication in her helmet. She activated it as she kept moving. 'Aqua, it's me Sera. Are you okay?' The voice said. 'Huh?' Aqua asked before quickly saying. 'Hey~! Sera~! Are you now a-' 'Yep~. A full fledged Angel~!' Sera said proudly. 'That's awesome~!' Aqua gleed, but ducked from the mutant's bullet seed. 'But as much as I like to talk to you, I've got two mutants on my back~ No worries, I can handle them~!' she said. 'Where are you? I can help you fight them~.' Sera replied. 'In the streets. And a lot of Pokemon around me! Oh, someone's admiring my sexiness~' Aqua then sees a Scrafty and Bulbasaur, both who were talking to female Eeveelutions. 'Hold on.. I'll be there soon.' Sera said as she cuts off the communications.

Aqua then looks up to see the Parasect readying her now-glowing penis. Aqua yelped and tried to move out of the way. The Parasect then spun around, firing her energy pellets around. She jumped around to dodged the pellets and launched to strike the Parasect, but what Aqua didn't see was the Cradily charging up her dick. She tried to dodge, but the blast knocked her back onto the ground. Angel Water was lying on the ground dizzy. Her vision blurrs as the two figures approach her with grins on her face.

The Cradily then got her vines grabbing Aqua and wrapping her up, said Dewott grunted and struggled to get out of the vines, but they were too strong to let her go. "Aahh! Oh no!" she cried out as she felt her arms tied behind her and her legs spread open wide. She then sees the Parasect emitting a pink powder from her and lifted her pincers up. 7"N-no don't!" The Dewott begged as the Parasect blew her powder out like a gas. "Don't worry, it won't hurt.. too much~." the Parasect said before poking Aqua's nipples. Making Angel Water wince before she felt a pinch and pulling sensation. "Nhh~! Ahh~!" she grunted from unwanted pleasure.

She then felt her vaginal lips being rubbed and her clit being tickled. Aqua gasped as she felt the vine tips laying with her pussy. "N-No~..!" Aqua said as she tried to fight back the tormenting ecstasy. She even felt more vines starting to rub her anus as well. "P-Please~... Don't do this to me~..." Aqua gasped, wincing to resist. "The little wott's so easy when her nipples are played with~." the Parasect said. The mutant mushroom-crab then pulled her nipples hard, they start to redden in soreness. "Guggh~! S-stop~!" she murred in pleasure. Her pussy then gets so drenched, it squirted out just one drop of her fluid. "Uh oh~! Is the little wott about to cum~?" they asked. The Dewott whimpered, straining her tears as she tries holding it.

The two were about to get into it before the two were blasted by energy. They were knocked out of the way and saw a silhouette of a beautiful Kirlia. "Oh Angel Water~. It's good to see that I made it~." she said in a soothing tone. "Ngh~... S-Se... R-Ra~..?" Aqua muttered, struggling to get up. She lept to where Aqua was and moved elegantly. "An elegant maiden who faith and passion is unbound of her lovely form." she spins slowly for a bit before kneeling down with her bow in one hand. "An angel who soars the night sky delivering beautiful justice for all." Sera looks at Aqua. "They call me... Angel Siren~. At your service~." "A-Angel... Siren~..?" Angel Water asked.

She nods as she kneel down and hugged her slightly. "Don't worry, we can get to know each other better later~." she said with a wink. Angel Water breathed quietly and leaned her head on Angel Siren's. Angel Siren rubs her back and asked, "Need help with these two~?" Angel Water sees them getting up and looks at her best friend before nodding and kissing Angel Siren's cheek. "Just our luck! Two angels?!" The Parasect growled. "Look at it this way, an angel for each of us~!" Cradily said in confidence. The two angels then stood up and pressed their backs at each other, their butts mashing together too. "Go ahead and try~!" Siren fires a quick shot at the Parasect, who dodged and rushed at the Kirlia, who then fire 3 rapid shot at the bug type.

The Parasect dodged two, but was knocked back at the third shot. "I'm not just some pretty face~." Siren said winking at the Parasect. "I'm an Angel who will protect everyone I love~!" The Parasect launches towards Sera with a slash attack who intends to block it with her blow, but Angel Siren detached the bow at the last second and feigned a surprise. "Ah! My bow!" Falling back and holding the two in her hands. The Kirlia pretended to look sad as if her favourite weapon is seemingly broke. "Gotcha now~!" The Parasect launches at her. "Sera!" Aqua cried out in fear, then Angel Siren looked up with a devious look on her face. She blocked the claw with one of her bow halves. "Wh-what the?!" "Two words~! Dual. Swords~"

Sera then knocks the bug type back with her swords and took a stance. Which was bold and sexy, almost like a Chinese-style pose. Kirlia launches towards her with swift movement, and spun around, creating a sword Parasect couldn't do much, but take the hits and fall down, still standing but not much left. Angel Water smiled and saw the Cradily getting mad. "So you really thought you can beat us both~?" Angel Water said. "Grr! Why you little-" Before Cradily could finish, Aqua stikes her with her sword. "Come on Angel water~! Let's finish this~." Siren said as she takes the plug from her bow. Unlike Aqua's, they're two sets of them and they attached to Sera's nipples, sucking on them. Aqua can see the milk being carried through the tubes, "Y-your lactating~?!" "Actually, it's one of the various types of the Charge function~" Sera explained.

Angel Water gets excited as she extend her own cable. "A two way Angel love charge~? Alright~!" she moans out as she felt it slide through her vagina. "Angel Love~: CHARGE~!" They all said together as Water's charge vibrates in her labia and Siren's suckles their nipples hard. Angel Siren leaps into the air as she charges her shot. Angel Water prepares her sword as she runs to the two. She strikes them both as Angel Siren shoots her arrow blast. Water got away just as the arrow blast enveloped the two. The two mutants screamed as they shine a bright light. Then they fell unconscious, defeated, and back to normal with no memory of what happened.

Sera panted as she yelped as she slipped off the plugs on the nipples, which causes her nipples to lactate a bit more. She sees her breastmilk spilling out but doesn't worry about it. "Eh, it'll pass~" She turns to Aqua, "You alright~?" She doesn't say anything, but she does embraced Sera's nipples and latched on one. "Wha~? H-hey~?" Sera got out as she can feel Aqua slurping on her milk. Aqua rubs Sera's sides softly as she suckles. Causing the Kirlia to blush and moan from pleasure. She pushes her off after a minute. "That's enough. You okay?" The Oshawott nodded. "Mmhm~! Thanks, though I was sorta having fun back there~..." She said, scratching the back of her head. "You looked like you were about to get raped back there." Sera pointed out.

Aqua shrugged and blushed. "W-Well~..." She tried to protest. "There's no need to be prideful Aqua~." Sera said hugging her. "We're friends after all~." Angel Water blushed at their mostly-nude bodies touching and Angel Siren's nipples still slightly-leaking. "Eheh... this is gonna take a while to get used too~.." Sera blushes feeling wetness from her milk rubbing them. Aqua smiled a bit and hugged her best friend back. "S-so um... do we head back now or something?" Sera asked smiling as she rubs Aqua's head. The Oshawott nodded and let go of the Kirlia. She leaves and then starts to notice Sera isn't following her. "One thing first." Sera said as she started looking over the unconscious pokemon and finds some kind of transmitter.

She notices the communication app was automatically deleted. 'Rats! I guess it deletes if they are defeated and purify for safety measures... How am I gonna find their HQ?' Sera thought, then she wondered if she could access their map app. She takes the transmitter and tried the map app. She then sees a few red dots on the maps. 'Hmm... These must be where they would've strike next...' She thought and then noticed a big purple dot on the school location. "The school... does this mean the Headmistress is an elite?" Sera asked. "Say what-the-who-now?" Aqua asked from behind, startling the Kirlia. "Uh?" She turned to see Aqua. "Oh, n-no it's nothing!" Sera said trying to calm down. Aqua was silent for a few second before chiming. "Well, it's not like it has something to do with me~!"

Sera was surprised at that, 'I should tell her about my visions but...' Sera couldn't break her best friend's heart as her smile made her own heart melt. 'I need to do this on my own.' Sera decided as she got up. "So~... Wanna go home with vanilla milkshakes literally pouring onto us~?" Sera offered. Aqua giggles, "Wow, first night and you're already getting kinky~." she teases. Sera giggled back, though she does blushes a bit in embarrassment. "Teehee~ Well, Ivy might be joining us by the time we get back~." "Well the more the merrier~." Aqua cheers. They then leave, not knowing they were being watched by the Pikachu Angel. "Hmm, for a angel who fights alone, she has a lot of friends~." The Pikachu said, groping her own four breasts. "Not a bad fighter either~." She squeezed them tight and they started to leak a drop of milk or few. She grinned with her teeth showing.

* * *

Angels in the story have the ability to temporary evolve to their other forms and back.


	4. Episode 3: Elite Water Flash

Episode 3: Elite Water Flash

Aqua and Sera had just gotten back from the hospital mission and stretched their limbs when they got back to Angels' Love Paradise. "This is great and all, but..." she paused a bit as she asked, "How are my parents gonna react to this?" Sera asked. Aqua looked at her. "Don't worry, Mommy already informed them when I was wrestling with Ellie and Junie~" "Wh-wait a minute! Blade told my parents what happened?!" Sera asked surprised.

Aqua cupped her paws together and looked away as she blushed. "Eee~... Yeah, sorry~" "Why am I the last person to know about this?!" Sera asked in frustration. "Oh, they're gonna be so mad at me..." "I'm sure they'll understand~..." Aqua assured her. Sera groans. "They're not like yours. They're not gonna hug me when I open the door greeting me. "Sera said. "But... They won't disown you or anything, would they?" Aqua asked worriedly. "No, but it won't be pretty." Sera said.

She stepped inside and her mouth flew open in shock. She can see her parents with Blade and Prima. "Oh, no..!" Aqua yelped out. "M-mom... Wh-what are you two doing here?..." she asked the two Gardevoirs. Two of them had different hairstyles, one had a long ponytail and the other had one eye covered. After recovering from the shock, Sera quickly covered herself. "It's not what you think! I didn't do this because I wanted to look like this. My friend was in trouble and I wanted to help her." Sera explained.

Aqua felt responsible so she tried to step in. "No, it's mine! I'm a bad influence..." "It's okay, they understand." Blade said calmly. "Huh..?" They both asked, extremely confused. "After you and your other friends withdrew from the match and left my dear to deal with her friends and your fans, I made a quick call to your parents Sera." Prima said. "WHAAA?!" Sera asked, still utterly dumbfounded.

Blade nods. "We told them what was happening to their daughter. They were quite upset and angry to say the least." Prima admitted. Sera facepalmed herself, knowing they would feel that way. "We told them to come here and we'll explain the situation. We told them that their daughter is only doing this because she wants to help her friend and others from being in the same situation she was in." Blade said. "I'm so dead..." Sera sobbed to herself.

The Samurott went to the Kirlia. "Sera... they understand and not angry about it." Blade said kindly. Sera looked up to the Samurott. "H-Huh..?" "At first, we were planning to ground you for 3 months and ask a way to reverse it." The Gardevoir with the ponytail said. Sera and Aqua looked down, blushing shamefully."But they told us they you only went through with this to help others. Prima added that you wasn't comfortable when you got there regarding your... 'wardrobe malfunction'." The one with her one eye showing added.

Sera nodded, remembering her time there. "So your not gonna ground me?" She asked worriedly. They both shook their heads. "In return however, we only ask of you to do one thing in return." "Y-Yes..?" The two girls asked. "You gotta keep your grades up and don't fall behind in your studies. I understand you're an Angel now and all, but that doesn't mean you can shirk your responsibilities at school." Sera's parents said.

The Kirlia smiles. "I never even thought of shirking!" Sera assured them. "I worked hard to become an honor student and I don't plan on losing it." Her parents looked at her for a moment, and then at each other before nodding. "That's good to hear. Then we'll allow you to do this and... 'other things' if you want." They said blushing a bit. "I'm sorry, Sera's parents..." Aqua said, still feeling responsible for having Sera into this.

"It's not your fault, Sera's mature enough to make her own decisions." The ponytailed Gardevoir said, stroking Aqua's head. "Thank you." Sera said hugging them, and they hugged back. "What time is it?" Sera asked. "Almost your bedtime." They answered. "Time flies." she asked as she looks at Blade, "You have my clothes still?" "Yes, I do." Blade nodded. "Can you got them please?" The Samurott nodded and went to get them. Sera takes a sigh of relief looking at Aqua, 'You were right. Things would work out.'

Aqua smiled at Sera and gave her a happy nod. 'So um... when do we do that milkshake thing?' she asked the Oshawott embarrassed. "Tomorrow, I guess~?" Aqua replied. "With Ivy~!" 'Oh.' Sera thought as she thought more personally. 'I'm planning to investigate the school tomorrow.' Sera then puts them on after reverting to normal. 'Um... Tomorrow's a bad day for me. Can we reschedule it for monday night?' Sera thought to Aqua. Aqua felt a little upset ,but smiled and nodded nonetheless. Sera winks as she and her parents left.

Aqua grins and decides to wash up. "So how was Sera on her first fight?" Blade asked. "Not bad, she was so awesome~!" Aqua chimed. "She had a cool intro, and her weapon can be swords and a bow." Blade smiled and nuzzled her daughter's nose. "Though I'm a bit disappointed about postponing the milkshake thing." Aqua stated. "I know, sweetie..." Blade agreed. "Well she did say we can monday night though. Just have to wait until then." Aqua said stepping in the bathroom.

"Where's Brio? She's asleep?" "Yes, I think so..." Blade said. "Well I'll be showering and heading for bed. What are you going to do?" Aqua asked. "I'll go to Prima. We have a few things to talk about." Blade said. "Okay. Goodnight Mommy." Aqua said as she closes the door. Blade sighs and frowns a bit as she goes to Prima who's in their room. "Hey dear, how's it going~?" The Primarina asked smiling. "Well... I'm a little worried about our daughter, Aqua..." Blade muttered to her. "What do you mean?" Prima asked growing concern. "Remember Nami..?" Blade asked sadly.

Prima looked downward when she heard that name. She remembered how Nami was an Angel like Aqua and how she went missing for some time. "We still don't know what happened to her." Prima whispers out. Blade started tearing up. "H-How could she j-just disappear like that..?" "She's one of the most skilled Angels, so I doubt she was beaten and captured." Prima said, "I'm sure she's alright."

Blade started to cry still. "Aqua... Please don't go like Nami..." Prima got up and hugged Blade comfortably. "It's gonna be okay. Aqua's not alone. And Elise will return." Blade sniffled and nuzzled her wife's cheek with her own. Prima rubbed Blade's back softly and comfortably. She then laid the Samurott down on their bed. "Feeling better now?" Prima asked. "A little..." Blade whimpered, still feeling sad.

"Just lie down like that and don't move a muscle." Prima said to Blade, who nodded and laid flat on her back. "Now spread your legs~." Prima said and Blade asked. "Huh?" Blade can noticed an affectionate lustful twinkle in Prima's eye. "H-hold on, isn't it a bad time for it." Prima responded by using Baby-Doll Eyes on Blade. "H-hey, Not that move." Blade said shuddering at the indescribably cute look.

"Please, honey dearest~?" Prima asked cutely, hoping her wife will allow her permission to play with her body. Blade shudders at the tone. "B-but Prima-" "Please~..?" Prima asked even cuter, nuzzling her mate's chest adorably like a newborn baby. Blade couldn't resist as she nods her head. "Okay, you win~." she said blushing. Prima giggled and still looked at her with Baby-Doll Eyes. "Teehee, remember not to make a single move~..."

Blade nods her head as she stayed still. Prima then kept staring at Blade and slowly placed her lips on hers, all the while placing her hand on the Samurott's pussy. Blade jolted from the touch as she moans in Prima's mouth. Prima cleared her throat in Blade's mouth to remind her that she's in control. Blade nods her head blushing. Prima then makes out with Blade who did not make a move with her head as the Primarina massages her vagina.

Blade does her best to not move from the pleasure, and Prima lets go of their kiss with a string of saliva connecting between their mouths. "Let me hear you moan real loud and cute~..." "O-ok~." Blade said blushing. Prima grinned as s rubbed Blade' s pussy firmer with said Samurott groans from it. Prima grins more as she licks her neck. "Oh, Prima~.." she murrs out in pleasure. Prima smiles and kisses Blade's neck down to her breasts and then her stomach.

Blade smiles back, wanting to hug her, but she keeps her word and stays still. The Primarina then goes near her moist slit and licked the places close to her vagina. "Dear, you're making it difficult to not move you know~." Blade shudders as she speaks. Prima smirks deviously as she licks between her pussy and anus. "Want me to use Ice Beam then~?" Prima offered. "Huh, what for?" Blade asked. "To hold you in place~" Blade shakes her head. "I'm managing just fine thank you."

Prima just smiled and gripped Blade's pussy tighter. Blade moans, but willed herself to stay still. Prima then licks Blade's neck as she was fingering her. Blade smiles at the and look into her mate's eyes, then her eyes twitch a bit, implying that she was getting close. "I-I'm gonna~..." She tried to say it but gets interrupted. Prima kisses Blade deeply to quiet her. "Shh~..." The Primarina muffled as she shushes her. Blade tried to speak, but she could only moan as her climaxed on Prima's fingers.

She giggled and licked her drenched fingers a bit. Blade panted in deep breaths after that. Prima then shows her fingers to her. "..Don't show me that~." Blade looks away embarrassed. "Just lick it~." Prima insisted. Blade shakes her head, "Mmm Mmm~!" Prima glared and shoves her hand at Blade's face. "H-hey~." Blade cried out. "Taste it~!" Prima said. Blade smiles as she takes a lick at the fingers. She swooned at her own sweet taste.

Blade giggled as she finished and looked at Prima. "Wanna go for the main round~?" The Primarina asked, getting on top of her. "For you, anytime~." Blade said stroking the Primarina's cheek. They then go for it and a loud moan sounded out around their home.

(Meanwhile, at the school)

The building was quiet on the inside as the security guard patrols the area, then a shadowy figure resembling a Chikorita stepped in. It walked through the hallway and entered the school headmistresses room. "Hello, Miss Nidoqueen~!" The Chikorita chimed. "Ahh, it's you. Did Lady Reflessia sent you here to collect data~?" The Nidoqueen asked. The Chikorita shook her head. "Nah, I'm just here to power you up because there's a small rumor that some new Angel's on to you."

"Hmm, I figured as much." She looked at an communicator she has. "One of them was deleted, so that means they were defeated." The Chikorita nodded. "So~ Want that power-up~?" She then seductively showed a candy-like piece in her mouth. "Well since you came all this way~..." the poison type smiled, getting up and rubbing the grass type's head. The Chikorita grinned as she got the candy-like piece nearer to her. She takes it in her mouth, along with the Chikorita's tongue as she suckles them both.

The Chikorita smiles and kisses back. They kept it up for a couple of minutes before the Nidoqueen separated the two of them. She then suckles the candy and swallows it. A purple aura starts flaring up a bit. The Nidoqueen grins as she felt power flowing through her. Her eyes turn a sinister white and she grits her teeth as she starts transforming. Chikorita watches it unfold smiling.

(The next day... In a dark alleyway.)

Walls were littered with graffiti and trash. A herm mutant was using her tentacles at a teen punk Riolu girl. Rubbing the fighting types breast and buttocks, and sandwiching them between them too. "Hey! No! Stooop!" The female Riolu said. Just as one of the tentacles near the Riolu's pussy, the mutant was attacked from behind. She roared and looked behind her. It was Angel water, sword ready for battle.

"You leave that poor girl alone, you slimy villain~!" Angel Water exclaimed, not noticing a tentacle or two snaking from behind her. "Sure thing, I'll take you instead!" She stated as she lunged at Angel Water with them. "Huh?! H-Hey!" The Oshawott exclaimed as she is held upside-down. Angel Water felt the tentacles pulled her arms and legs forward and into an X-pose. 'I gotta pay better attention to my surroundings!' Angel Water tried to move but the tentacles held her limbs tight.

"Let me go, you fiend!" Angel Water called out struggling, but then she sees a dick-tentacle lowering down to her pussy area and it's veins were glowing a light-purple. 'N-no, not that!' Angel water thought getting very nervous. "Behold, Angel Water~! Very few of us get to have corruption cum for us to make more mutants on every gal we rape~... How sexy I got the honor of corrupting you~!" The Octilery made a sinister grin. "No! Get away!" She said launching a water pulse, but it got deflected.

Getting desperate, it then blast a hydro pump, but being an Octillery, she merely bended or stretched. 'Uh oh! Gotta think of something.' Angel water then thought of her scallop and her tail. 'I can use my tail to grab the scalchop and attack the tentacles!' She then tries doing so, but a rub on her vagina by a tentacle made her tail a bit wobbly. 'Gotta... concentrate... Only got one chance.' Angel Water waits a moment to get herself ready, then she has her tail reach her shell.

She grabbed it and lashed at the tentacles at flashing speed. Angel Water then fell off on her butt. She groans a bit from the pain as she rubs her cheeks. 'That hurt, though it's better than being filled with corrupted seed.' Angel Water thought in relief. That is until her shell got flicked away and some things wriggling were near her. Angel Water reacted by moving away and grabbing her sword. "Not this time~!" she struck the tentacles with the sword.

But it got caught in the tentacles and was pulled off of her hands. "Not cool." Angel water got out. She then got stung by a syringe and looks at her hip. "AAh! What the!" she takes it out of her, but then start to feel strange. Her legs felt numb and she tripped backwards. Thankfully, Angel Water wasn't sleepy, only her legs. "Oh no, I can't get up!" Angel water groans from trying to get up. The Octillery then slowly advanced evilly, showing off her tentacles, much to the Oshawott's growing fear. "N-no. Stay away!" she said trying to move away with her arms,

But then she sees electricity spark at her enemy from nowhere. Angel water gasped and looked around for anyone, and then, a lightning-fast Pikachu dashed at the Octillery, striking her with her yellow gauntlets. She then got on the ground, her butt in front of Angel Water. Who stares in awe and surprise. "Who... who are you?" "With breasts of steel~! With the strength of a Tauros~!" The Pikachu posed. "Angel Lightning, here to strike~!" Her four breasts bounced together.

"Whoaaa..." Angel Water stares at the pikachu, who sees the Octillery trying to get up. "Just watch how it's done rookie~!" Four cups launch from Lightning's gauntlets and attaches to her nipples. The four cups suckled her nipples a bit hard, causing the angel the moan loud, which sounded a bit rougher and her gauntlets sparked with electricity. "Angel Lovvve~!" She moves her arm back a bit. "Charge~!"

She launches and gives the Octillery a massive punch surrounding the area with electricity. It also turned the Octillery back to normal. At the time, Angel Water got feeling back in her legs and managed to stand up. "Thank you~." "You're welcome~" The Pikachu chimed and pulled her cups off her nipples. Angel water went to check on the riolu. "Are you okay?" The Oshawott asked tenderly. "Do I look okay you?! I was nearly raped!" she got out.

Angel Water flinched a bit at her outburst. "Uh... Sorry?" "That wrench. She better go to jail for what she was about to do!" She said spouting venom. "She doesn't remember a thing and even if she does, we'll give her the counselling she needs..." Angel Water said. The Riolu sighs. "Well anyway, I oughta thank you two for saving me." she said, but she was still mad. "But how can you go out wearing something like that!" she said pointing at Angel water. "Have you no shame?!"

Angel Water looked at her own breasts and groped them. "I'm right here you know!" The Riolu cried out poking Angel Water's shoulder, and the Oshawott then kisses her hard. "Mmmph~! What the heck?! Stop this!" The riolu started pushing against her, but was sandwiched by the Pikachu. "S-stop..." she blushes from all this. They then give her a kiss to wipe her memory. At first Riolu was shocked about all this, but felt her head feeling fuzzy. She then went to sleep. Water separated her lips from the Riolu as she licks her lips. "I'll get her back to her parents~..." Angel Lightning said.

"Thanks again for helping. I would've been in trouble otherwise." Water said bowing. "Just to let you know, you have a dumb habit of getting yourself almost sexed by those mutants." The Pikachu pointed out. "You could've turned into one of them." The Pikachu looks at her. "I will say that tail action was impressive, but you need to follow through better." The electric type warns. "It's good to be bold, but you gotta be able to fight capable enough to match it too."

Angel Water looks at her with a bored expression. "What are you, my new tutor?" "All I'm saying is that you oughta get a partner to fight alongside you. To help you whenever you get in trouble." Angel Lightning suggested. "I'm a proud Angel~!" Aqua exclaimed. "Besides, You don't have a partner in battle with you too!" Angel Water argued. Angel Lightning paused for a bit. "Angel Water right? What makes you think I don't have a partner?" "Well, where is she?" The Oshawott challenged.

Lightning looks away. "You can come out now." she said, and then a white Lopunny with armor on her limbs and head jumps out. The armor was colored silver and the Lopunny had large breast and an large butt. She wields a 3 section staff and has a holographic ribbons on the gloves. "Who are you?" Water asked. "I'm Angel Light~!" The Lopunny said and embraced Angel Water.

"H-hey." She stutters looking at the rabbit. "Aww, you're so cute~!" Angel Light chimed and and squeezed tighter. Angel water blushes from the words. "T-thank you." But then she felt her pussy touched by the Lopunny's hands. Aqua gasped at the touch. "H-hey wait. H-hold on." She got out. "I'm a really good Angel as any other else!" Angel Water protested. "Oh really? Well how about you show me back at your place~?" Angel lightning offered

"Oh? You know where to find it~?" Angel Water sneered. "Yep. Went there one time~. Saw a three way wrestling match~." She said. Angel Water widened her eyes, but realized she's obviously a customer yesterday. "I see... were you impressed with my victory yesterday~?" she winked at the pikachu. "Pretty much~... But that's all because you have good friends who let you win~" Angel Lightning mocked.

"Heh. I had you know it was a close match. They did their best to beat me." Angel Water pointed out. "Well, let's have a one-on-one~!" The Pikachu challenged. "Well since you already know, what kind of battle would you like?" Aqua asked. "Tribadism~" The Pikachu grinned. "Fine by me. Last to orgasm wins~!" Aqua announced before they leave. "Btw, I think we should introduce our names at least. My name is Aqua~." The water type introduced herself. "I'm Ace, 'cuz I am~!" The Electric-type said. "And I'm Crystal. Ace's best friend and partner~." The Lopunny said. They giggled a bit and left.

At the entrance of Angel Love Paradise. They enter to see a Kirlia walking their way. "Sera? Where are you going?" Aqua asks. "Um... I seemed to have forgotten my book at school. I'm going to see if I can fetch it real quick." Sera said. "Uh... Okay..?" Aqua said a bit nervously, but the Pikachu and Buneary narrowed their eyes a bit. "So, who are those two? New friends?" Sera asked to change the subject. "No, they're my new rivals~!" Aqua boasted.

"Rivals huh? I'm Sera. I'm an honor student at my school." she greeted them. "Ace." Ace simply said. "Crystal." Crystal said with the same tone as the Pikachu. Both were looking suspiciously at Sera, which the Kirlia was getting a bit uncomfortable with it. "Well... I better get going. See you around Aqua." she said as she left, but then she turned around. "Oh, but... If I don't come back a little early, I'll send you a Psy-Message." "Kay." Aqua said before Sera left. "Yeah, she can be a bit uptight and all, but she's a great person through and through."

The two nodded at her and went to see Blade. "Hi Mom, how you doing?" Aqua asked and saw her mother masturbating a little. "Noo, Mawi.. not that spot~." She muttered in a soft tone. "I guess she's still embarrassed..." Aqua blushed. 'Impressed she's still at it. She does have a pretty high sex drive though.' Aqua ... I wonder if Mom is still humiliated despite having sex with Prima as she told me about this morning?'

Aqua shakes her head. 'Nah, I'm sure Mom enjoyed it at the end. Afterall, she can never be mad at them regarding sex with them.' Aqua thought. "Um, Mommy~?" Aqua chimed, surprising Blade a bit. "Ahh, oh Aqua darling. How you doing~?" Blade said flustered moving her hand away. "Well, I'm having a match with this gal here~!" Aqua pointed at Ace.

She looks at the pikachu. "Why you want a match with my daughter? What's your reason?" Blade asked. "Heh, just to show who's the better sex fighter~" Ace answered. "And it's gonna be me~!" Aqua finishes as she crossed her arms and her eyes closed with pride and a smile on her face. Blade smiles and gets some paper to write them down. "You're going down mousegirl~!" Aqua boast pressing her breast against Ace, who merely shrugged, feeling confident in herself. "You do realize she's an electric type right honey. So her privates would..." Blade paused. "Electrocute me?" Aqua guessed.

Ace smirked at that. "So what? I took opponents who had an advantage over me, and had I even been beaten by them?" she asked her mom. "I dunno, Honey... This Pikachu looks like she's got some tricks up her... Slit." Blade pointed out. "Nonetheless, I never turn down a challenge~!" Aqua stated proudly. Blade smiled, but was a bit worried. "Just don't overdo it okay~?" she said showing concern. Aqua merely responded with a sexy pose and a victory sign on her fingers near her forehead and a wink. "Got it mom. It first to climax loses anyway~." Blade smiled and soon after a few hours... Few several girls came in the paradise.

"You have a caring mother to say the least~." Ace pointed out, as she got herself naked and ready for the match. "Thanks." Aqua got undressed too. "May the best girl win~." "Psst!" Crystal whispered. "Hey, maybe you girls could strip as you walk to your ring~?" She suggested, giving them skimpy bathing suits, one red for Ace and one blue for Aqua.

"Not bad. Tell me, you do dating or you friends with benefits~?" Aqua asked taking the outfit. "A little both~" Ace said and looked at her top which can only cover two of her boobs. "Come on, give me details~?" Aqua asked excitedly. "We're just good partners and I'm a better Angel than you~!" Ace stuck her tongue out as she boasted. "Hehe, you make a good comedian you know~?" Aqua asked winking at her and the Buneary. "I hope seeing your friend get beaten won't ruin the friendship~." "Don't worry~. Ace isn't named 'Ace' for nothing~!" The Buneary chimed. Aqua giggled as she and Ace got into their outfits.

Ace then covered her lower breasts. Aqua picked up a towel and handed it to her, "Here, you can tie them up to cover your breast." "No thanks~ I can handle this~!" Ace said. "Want to be fair, even if we're rivals and all." Aqua said with closed eyes but when she opened them, Ace had already entered without the towel Aqua offered, upsetting the Oshawott.

Aqua dropped it and stepped in after her. "HEY!" She shouted out. "YOU JERK!" "What? I said no thanks." Ace said, then spotlights came on and shined on them. A small but loud enough crowd cheered out. "Well normally we have something plan for this, but this is a special occasion~." Blade said. "So let's give a big hand for Aqua~!" Blade yelled out the spotlights shining on Aqua.

The crowd cheers as the Oshawott looked out and posed. "I'll show sparky here how I handle things~!" "I'm sure you will~!" Blade then has the spotlights on her. "Now on with the catwalk strip~! Meow~!" The two then headed onto the strip. Aqua going first. She walked like a sexy supermodel and twirled once before reaching her paw at her top. She rubs and fondles her breast slowly, winking at the audience. She then teased them by pinching the elastic fabric on her top a bit. That got flashes from whistles and cheers. Aqua giggled and threw her top off to the crowd, swiftly covering her chest.

The crowd reacted by trying to grabbed the thrown bra. "It's mine!" "I saw it first!" The crowd argued. Aqua giggles as she walked back, shaking her hips as she does, and then lifting up one of her legs high. While it is covered in fabric, her pussy was very visible. The floating camera drones close-in on her and one of them zoomed-in at her crotch.

Aqua slowly moved one hand and rubbed her pussy from bottom to top. The camera staring at her covered top looked up at her blushing face. "H-hey, don't get so close~." Aqua said covering her face with one hand. The camera then lowered down and zoomed in and out to make a shocking movement while looking at Aqua's breasts.

The sight of her breast was shown through some screens in Angel's Love Paradise, making the audience scream in joy. Aqua made some giggles before walking to the arena. Ace then goes on the catwalk. She twirls around, stretching her body out to show the audience her form.

She even tears off her bra and reveals her chest. They were about DD cup size and the nipples were hard. A few whispered about her having four breasts. "I'm not seeing things right? Do I count four~?" One girl whispered. "Hey... I feel like I seen her somewhere.." Another whispered. "You have?" The girl whispered. "Yeah, I can't get a clear time, but I have seen her." she answered back.

Ace then slips her panties off her and threw them at the crowd. The crowd went after it like what Aqua did with her top. The cameras then looked at Ace and her nude body. Said pikachu winked and smile at the camera. She then pinched two sides of her panties and stretched them. Giggling cutely for the audience to cheer for her.

Ace then discards her panties and threw them in the air. The crowd fights after it as Ace heads to the ring. Aqua sees her coming and smiled. "Nice moves there sparky~." Aqua said winking at her. "Nice moves, you say~?" Ace asked seductively. "Oh, I've got some NICE moves for ya, kiddo~!"

Aqua crosses her arms, "I'm not a kid." she points out. "You sound like one, you ARE one~!" Ace teased as she chuckled. "I guess it's just my youthful charms~." Aqua poses. "I heard a lot of people like that about me~." "Yeah, about being a Baby-Wott~!" Ace laughed, making Aqua angry.

The Oshawott's face was beet red as she tries to control her temper. "Well at least I don't need two bras to cover your sagging bags you know." she replied back, hoping Ace would buy it, but the Pikachu seemingly kept her cool as she pointed her finger at the Oshawott before making a 'shooting' gesture.

Aqua puffed her cheeks up in anger, starting to lose it, but felt someone rubbing her back and turned to see it's her mother. "Psst..!" Blade whispered out to her. "Aqua..! I know this gal." "Huh?" Aqua whispered out.

Blade got her phablet out and showed Aqua pictures of Ace when she was young and Angel Lightning. "Where you get this?" Aqua asked about the pictures. "Venus sent them to me. Apparently, she was notified about her appearance in Angel Love Paradise." Blade explained.

"Hmm, she looked rather reckless at the time." Aqua pointed out. "What time?" Blade asked. "She looks younger in those pictures." Aqua answers. "Well at this time, she's just a few years older than you. Plus, she used to have a temper until Crystal came to her as her partner."

She looks at Ace and back at Blade. "Why you're telling me this?" "Because she's way out of your league, sweetie." Blade said. "Plus, her two additional breasts are actually real." Aqua groaned, if her mother's telling her this, it must be true.

Then she remembers how she was still a trainee and the times she got herself in sexual danger, forcing other Angels to rescue her. 'Should I... Should I postpone this?' Aqua thought, but then she sees the crowd around her. 'But... I can't let these fans down or something...'

Her thoughts then went to the Octillery and the corruption cum. She shivered at the thought of what would've happened if she got done by that octopus. It moved to even going after her friends. 'No... I-' Her thoughts were interrupted when the spotlights were on her and her mother speaks in the microphone.

Aqua gasped a bit as she turn to Blade. "Here's a little treat we have around the afternoon~! It's my Little-Wott, Aqua~!" Blade announced and the crowd goes wild. Aqua hadn't thought up any pose or catchphrase and it made her intro rather awkward. "Uh..Uh... H-hello?" she simply said waving.

The audience was silent and whispered about her slight mishap. "Is she alright? Could she be sick?" One of the audiences asked. "Maybe she's scared of her new opponent." Another one of them said, making Aqua wince. She quickly pointed her finger up and shouted."Give me all your love everyone~!"

But the audience just stayed silent. Blade tried to lighten her mood. "Err... Whoo~! That's my daughter, everyone~ Eheheh~..." Rats! So much for that...' Aqua thought wishing she could vanish from this place. A couple of soft and slow claps were heard though.

Aqua shakes her head to clear it. 'I can't think about that. I'll need to be careful from now on, but first I gotta focus on the match.' She thought looking at Ace. And Blade announced out. "And here's her new challenger, ACE THE PIKACHU~!" The Pikachu then blew kisses at the audience. "HEEELLLOOO SCELCI~!" Ace cried out.

The audience cheered like crazy and one of them waved the panties she threw to them. Aqua calms her self. 'Even if she's strong, I won't give up. Even the underdog has a chance for victory!' she thought. "And now~..." Blade said before yelling, "First battle: Breast Battalion~! Now you two grope each other a bit in good faith~." Blade said.

Aqua got ready with her breasts, though she was a bit nervous. She moves to Ace and groped her breast as Ace does the same with Aqua's, but harder, making Aqua yelp. Aqua put up a brave face at the Pikachu regardless. "Hope you're ready for a good time~." "You first, you Baby-Wott~!" Ace laughed rather harshly.

The two separated and went back to their corner. 'Gotta go easy and see her ways. She does look strong, but everyone's got a clink in their armors. Ace is no exception. I just gotta find it first.' She then looks at her nipples. 'That's it~! Maybe I twirl my nipples against hers to tickle her~!"

She waited until the bell rings and advances slowly. Ace narrows her eyes on Aqua and readies herself. Aqua launches towards her and leaped. The Oshawott then tackles Ace on the ground. Not stopping, she rubs her nipplings along Ace's. Ace just smirked mockingly at Aqua.

'She's not reacting so well, gotta be careful.' Aqua thought rubbing the top first, then moving to the bottom ones, but then she felt rolled over and now Ace was the one on top of Aqua, who gasped at the situation. She tried to move, but then her breasts got grabbed and Ace keeps her down.

Aqua struggles to get her off while stiffening groans. "Aww~... Being such a boob~?" Ace teased Aqua as she squeezes her breasts tighter. Aqua yipped at the feeling, having a hard time getting Ace off her. "Ahh~..! Don't grip so strong..!" Aqua begged. "Grip.. Grip this~?" Ace then pinches Aqua's nipples.

"Aaaiiieee~!" Aqua screamed as she felt the pain and pleasure surge. Aqua tries rubbing Ace's breast, pinching her nipples in the process, but it didn't have an effect on her. 'Ngh, she's more resilient to this.' Aqua thought and then she felt her nipples being so hard like rubber.

She blushes at the sight of them. She gasped so loud from that, body trembling from it. Blade sees this and was unsure what to say. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told her that but...' Blade thought. 'She's practically up against a military-trained Angel...' She looks at the audience. 'I hope they don't be too hard on her.'

She then has no choice but to ring the bell. "Well that's round one folks, and now it's time for round two~. Tri-Battle-Ism~." Blade called out. The crowd cheered out and Ace was still pinching and pulling Aqua's nipples. "Alright~!" She then pulls her nipples hard until they slip off her grasp painfully, making them red.

Aqua winces as he rubs them. "Hey! I get you want to win, but was that necessary?" Aqua asked her. "Why don't you find out~..!" Ace said, sitting down and spreading her legs wide. "Lover~?" The Pikachu said in a teasing voice, making the Oshawott red-faced, growl angrily and gritting her teeth.

"Why you..." Aqua growled out fuming. "I'll make you eat those words!" She then sits down and spreads her own legs wide, then she places her paws at her pussy and opens each vaginal lip wide. "Ah-Ha~!" She said. "Hehehe... Still look so young and inexperience." Ace giggled hurtfully and that made Aqua angrier.

'Calm Down Aqua.' Blade thought hopefully. 'You're making your fans tease you... And it's NOT the good kind of teasing!' The Samurott thought as she looked around the small crowd whispering and giggling. 'At the very least it's not a big audience..' Blade thought in relief.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME, YOU WENCH!" Aqua screamed at her and she started moving, charging her vagina at Ace's, who actually let out a gasp. 'Hey, not too bad~.' she thought. 'At least she's using whatever most of her strength she's got~!' Ace giggles as she starts to rub back against Aqua, who rubs back at her furiously. "I'll show you!"

The pikachu chuckles, "Oh really~?" Ace generates a little electricity on her clit to pass to Aqua. "Aaiiee!" The Oshawott yelped and looked at their kissing slits. "Wh-What the..?" "It's my move I like to call EM-Pussy~!" Ace announced. As she starts generating more electricity, basically using a Thundershock through her vagina.

Aqua moans and grinds back harder in response to this, to show her she can handle it. "Careful, Baby-Wott~... I wouldn't grind THAT hard and fast if I were you~!" Ace warned teasingly. "I'm not a baby~!" Aqua argues back. "GGGAAAAAHHH!" She cried out as the electricity from Ace's vagina became stronger. "I-I won't give up! I fight to the bitter end~!" Aqua said not relenting on her grinding, despite being close to cumming.

Aqua gritted her teeth as she tries to endure it. She even shook her head vigorously. "I gotta say, you certainly different from all the others~. Not many can take my electrified pussy like that, especially a water type~." Ace whispered out, genuinely sounding impressed.

"But that doesn't mean you can hold it forever~!" Ace then grits her teeth and focuses charging her electricity at full power. "Full~... POWER~!" Her EM-Pussy then jolts out the most electricity. No matter how much she resist, Aqua in the end cried out as she sprays her juices all over the Pikachu.

"Ah~..! H-Haah..." Aqua panted as she collapsed. "N-No..." She sadly muttered. Blade held the mic. "Despite fighting back hard, the young wott couldn't bring down the electric mouse. But give her a cheer for her valiant effort~!" Of course, all they could give were small claps and soft woos.

Aqua was a little down in all this, but resolves to get stronger to beat Ace someday. She then was about to crawl out of the ring when she heard a yell from a familiar friend. "AW, DARN IT! I MISSED THE WHOLE THING!" She looked and saw a familiar looking Snivy, only naked and cum drenched. "Ivy?"

Ivy raises her paws to interrupt her. "No, just stop. Don't worry, it's not that I'm disappointed in you. It's just that I missed your match." She then offered her paw. Aqua smiles, 'At least you're here. That's what matters.' she thought. 'What happened to you anyway?' She then accepts her hand and they were gonna have a talk and at the same time, cheer Aqua up.

(Meanwhile, at the Scelci High School...)

Sera was looking at the entrance of the school from the corner. "Alright... I just need to find the secret hideout..." She made sure the coast was clear before she sneaks into the building. "I'll try the headmistress's office." She then sees the cameras seemingly offline and thinks about her clothes on. "Guess they're not watching us." Sera said to herself.

"Still~..." She then blushes as she pinches her clothes and pulls them a bit. 'Why am I..?' She then thought about how Aqua and others would usually go around naked. 'Is it because I'm an angel now?' She then feels strangely warm around her body as if she's either imagining it or not.

Her face feels flush, 'Why... why I feel hot~.' Sera thought panting a bit. "Mrrmm...! I can't take it!" She then grabs her clothes and throws them up high. She even takes her undergarments off too. The Kirlia then feels her face all red and covers herself up. "I can't believe I did that. So embarrassing."

Sera shakes her head and redressed herself. "Snap out of it Sera. This is serious!" She told herself, then blush a bit. "You can ask Blade to participate in something when you get back." She told herself as she moved on. She then goes to the headmistress's office and found no one inside.

She looks around carefully as she enters slowly. 'Well, I'm guessing it's gonna be one of those hidden switches to a secret entrance...' She thought. She moved forward and examined the desk. She then starts feeling around the underside, trying to find a switch, lever, anything. She soon finds a small button and pressed it.

She hears something opening and looked around. She sees the bookshelf opening itself and it shows a staircase leading down. Sera stares down at the staircase, taking a deep breath. "Let's see where this leads." As she enters the doorway, she heard some fabric shredding and feels a breeze around her whole body. She looks around to wonder what happened. She then looks at herself and gasps in horror.

Her clothes are torn into shreds, leading her to squat down and cover herself. 'What the?! What just happened?!' She looked around for anything that could cause this. "Just the door not accepting clothes, Miss Sera~..." A mature voice called out. The Kirlia jolted and turned around, seeing anNidoqueen chuckling darkly as she goes downstairs. "What is down there?" Sera calls out, but there wasn't any answer so she goes down.

Sera kept her guard up in case of any sneak attacks. Luckily, there were none and she sees a sort of chamber of sexual slavery. Sera covered her mouth in surprised at all this. There were wooden horses, anal beads, dildos and a few printed out images of Angels being tortured. She stares at all this disgusted at all this. "How horrible." "I prefer to call it, lovely~". Nidoqueen said. "Angel Siren~."

Sera looks surprised at the name, "Wh-what are you talking about? My name is Sera." "It's not good to lie, young newbie Angel~" The Nidoqueen said, masturbating herself and has the door shut closed. Sera gritted her teeth. "But how? How you find out?" she asked, keeping her eyes away from the Nidoqueen's lower body. "A few rumors from an agent of ours~" Nidoqueen smugly said.

She scowls. "I was right. You are the spy at this school. I bet the cameras here are your idea as well?" "Mmaaaaayyyyybbeeeee~?" Nidoqueen teased. "Though the nudity part came from my empress~." "Empress?" Sera asked confused. "Why don't you transform and we'll get to KNOW each other~?" Her eyes turn a beastly yellow. "Believe me, I know enough!" Sera said reaching for her shoulder charm, and it flashes green.

The light glows around Sera's body. Her breasts and buttocks enlarge as her head, hands and legs were covered in white armor, her vaginal area having a yellow tattoo like mark. "Angel Siren is here~!" She announced. She takes her bladebow and get it ready. "Injustice beware~!" "Well, you sure look sexy~!" The Nidoqueen said before getting her own transformation ready.

Feb 27Siren stand firm as she braces herself for the mutant's form. The Nidoqueen starts growing longer spikes and tentacles, her eyes glowed red when it opens, and her teeth grew sharper. Sera looks at the Nidoqueen in shock and horror. The now-monstrous Nidoqueen then charges at her.

(Meanwhile, in Aqua's bedroom.)

The Oshawott was sitting on the bed, lost in thought. 'I can't believe I lost...' She was warned Ace was more experienced and out of her league, but it still doesn't make it much better. Aqua felt like crying when Ivy came out of the bathroom. "Hey Aqua~." She said cheerfully, until noticing her expression."Still sore about the defeat?"

Aqua didn't say anything as the Snivy got in bed with her. "Come on, don't let it get you you Aqua." Ivy said rubbing her back. "Even hometown heroes suffer defeat every once in awhile." "It wasn't defeat, it was utter humiliation..." Aqua sniffled.

The Snivy went and rubbed Aqua's back ."We all feel humiliated at some point, but we can't let it keep us down. Especially you." Ivy said. "You're the most energetic, cheerful and carefree person I know. The kind of person who'll bounce back up when fallen down." "I-Ivy..." Aqua looks at her with sparkly eyes. "Cheer up Aqua~."

Ivy strokes Aqua's cheek a bit before kissing her. "Mmm..!" Aqua muffled and closed her eyes before snaking her tongue in for entry. Ivy murrs as she hugs her tongue around Aqua's snugly. Soon after a few minutes of making out, they pulled away for air. "Besides, not only me, but you'll upset Sera too if you're moping around like that." Ivy teases.

Aqua nodded. "Thank you..." "You're welcome, personally I think you deserve a reward for not giving up~." She said as he lay Aqua down and faced her pussy. She then lift her pussy up and wagged her tail a bit. Aqua blushes and let out a moan as she felt a slow lick on her pussy. "Come on, Aqua~..." Ivy teased, her vines opening her vaginal lips wide. "Give us a kiss~."

She blushes as she went and kisses the grass types folds gently. Ivy moaned as she felt her slick tongue. "Aah~! Your tongue never ceases to show my vagina your love~!" And goes back to licking Aqua. "Well I have some practice~." Aqua said teasingly. They then slurped each other's pussies' juices. Aqua slips her tongue in Ivy's folds and twirled it around slowly, and Ivy suckles Aqua's folds hard.

(Meanwhile, back at Scelci High School.)

'Okay, I figured it wasn't going to be easy.' Angel Siren's body was held by four tentacles at her limbs. 'But I didn't expect her to do something like this!' "So~... Any reason on how and why you got here~?" The Nidoqueen asked. "I came to investigate if my suspicions about you were vaild..." She struggles as she speaks. "And it seems I was right!" The Nidoqueen chuckled as her tentacles tickled the Kirlia's body.

Sera stiffened a giggle as she futility pull against the tentacles. "You waiting for any friends for backup, cutie~?" "H-huh?" she sounded confused when she asked that. "My mutation allows me to read your mind~..." Sera sweatdropped when she said that. The Nidoqueen then sees a little Oshawott in her mind and how Sera thought she could protect her. The nidoqueen giggles naughtily, "You are such a naive girl to try and protect her this way~..!"

Angel Siren gasps in her mind. 'This is also in my vision..! Th-Then that means...' She then thought of her three-way with Ivy and Aqua, and then all of them getting raped. 'It's going to happen soon!' Siren thought fearfully. She then felt something grind her vagina. She snapped from her thoughts and looked down in horror.

The Nidoqueen's hard penis was twitching and emitting a purple fiery aura. "H-hey, get that away!" she said shaking. The Nidoqueen slides back and pushes inside Sera's pussy hard, causing the Kirlia to cry out loud in pain. "Like it, girl~?!" Nidoqueen yelled out as she moan. "N-no!... I don't like it at all!" Angel Siren growled out trying to break free, but the Nidoqueen held her legs tight and thrusted harder. Angel siren winced out as she had no other options. 'E-Everyone, I need help! Come to school as fast as you can!' she called out to her friends.

(Meanwhile, at Angel Love Paradise…)

Junie and Ellie were enjoying a meal there. "So Ellie, what you been up to?" Junie asked. "Upgrading my tech by changing guns." Ellie said. "I did hear you say that." Junie pointed out. "Just reminding you. What about you?" "Upgraded my armor first. My katana can wait till another time." Junie said. "That's great. I found out why my breasts are so big." Ellie said.

The Espurr smiles, "Does it involve your mother?" Junie asked. Ellie nodded. "I got it from mom, who got it from a glitch in her angel gear." Ellie explained. "Makes sense, I guess~..." Junie said and then hears a voice in her head. 'E-Everyone, I need help! Come to school as fast as you can!' "Ah!" Junie gasped.

(At Aqua's bedroom.)

Aqua opened her eyes. "Sera!" she cried out. As she and Ivy came in each other's faces. "Ahh~! Wait, what?" It's Sera. She's in trouble at school!" Aqua stated. "WHAT!?" Ivy shouted. "Come on, to the HQ!" Aqua got up and headed out. "Hey, aren't we still covered in our-" Ivy tried to say. "No time! Let's go!" Aqua called out. "Oh, and have you become an Angel?" The Oshawott asked.

The Snivy smiles, "Yes. Same as Sera." Ivy answered. "What kind of armor, weapons and such?" Aqua asked. "Grass green, and my weapons are duel whips." she answers as they join Ellie and Junie. "Oh, hi girls~!" Aqua chimed and turned back to Ivy. "What accessory does your Angel transformation device look like?" She shows them a ring with a grass green heart-shaped jewel on it.

The Espurr looked at Aqua, "Okay, but why is Sera at school of all places?" Ellie asked. "Um... I think it has something to do with the headmistress Nidoqueen being an elite mutant?" Aqua nervously admitted. Junie looked downward when Aqua said that.

"When you two were unconscious, I told her about the cameras and that someone could be a spy at the school. I figured she would want to investigate, but to go there alone?!" Junie said, upset and angry at herself about not saying anything to the others sooner. "What!?" Aqua asked, shocked. "I didn't expect this from her. For an honor student, this is reckless!" Junie said worriedly as they headed into the elevator.

They reached their HQ and headed for the runway.

They then transform. "An angel of the mental Flash! Know me by my name~! ANGELLL... PSYCHIC~!" Ellie announces. "An angel of strong metal. Steel Flash!" Junie's transformation finishes. "I'm Angel Steel! And I'll fight to protect the innocents~." "An Angel of the Waves of Love~..." Aqua cries out. "AQUA FLASH~!"

She strikes a pose as the transformation finishes. "Angel~... WATER~! Protector of Love and Ecstasy~!" She then posed heroically and cheerfully sexy. Ivy smiles, "An Angel of plants." Ivy touches her ring. "Grassy flash~!" Her butt expanded as well as her clit as she grips her two whips and made a heart with them. "I am Angel Nature. Protector of all pure love~!"

Ivy stares in awe of her friends' angel forms and looks at her own. "This is so cool~!" she cheered out. She then looks at her breasts. They expanded quite a bit, a couple cups, but the big changes were her butt and clit. "At least let them be a bit bigger..." The Snivy expressed slightly disappointed. Well you gotten a cute butt for the trouble~." Aqua pokes Ivy's buttocks. "Teehee, thanks~" Ivy blushed and squeezed her butt a bit.

"Okay, Ellie, you ride with me. Ivy, you with Aqua." Junie said as she and Aqua bring out their hoverbikes, both of them looking different from each other. "Hang on, I'll lie on my back on the seat first and Aqua will sit down afterward, kinda like she's on top of me~!" Ivy said, explaining a way for them to ride together.

Aqua nods as Ivy lay down on her back, then Aqua sits down forward. Their pussies touched and they sigh in pleasure. "Oh hey, there's seatbelts too." Aqua said activating them, keeping them snugly close. Bright light-blue neon holographic strap-like lights come around them. "Wow, feels real~." Aqua said. "Nice pussy-kissing girls~" Junie teased from behind on her own bike with her and Ellie in the same position and the neon holo-belts were pink.

The Oshawott winked back, "Okay, let's go~!" Aqua said activating her hoverbike. They then went speeding away. 'Hold on Sera, we're coming~!' Aqua thought. They soon got there and entered the school. They reached the Headmistress's room, and saw the secret door. "Let's get her quick and beat this mutant~!" Aqua said and the four entered. She and Ivy then rush downstairs.

They entered the main room. "Sera?!" she cried out as she and Ivy ready for battle, but all they found was a nude Kirlia lying down on the floor. Aqua ran down to her. "Sera? Are you okay?" she asked holding her close. She took deep breath as she opened her eyes and kissed her, much to Aqua's surprise. "S-sera~?" she muffled out. The Kirlia said nothing as she makes out with Aqua.

Aqua just relaxed and went along with the kiss. The others however are shocked at the situation. "Uh.. H-hey~?" Ivy asked moving closer. "Don't you think we should get out of here first?" she asked blushing at the scene. "I-I agree but... Oooh~... My body feels a little itchy for some reason..." Junie said, shivering a bit and feels slightly sweaty. "My pussy is getting so wet~..." Ellie stuttered as she's holding her dripping vagina.

Ivy panted as she feels her body heat up. "So hot~... My body's on fire~!" She then sees Sera sucking on Aqua's nipples. "S-sera~! No..Not right now~!" she tries to pull Sera away, but her body was too frozen in pleasure. Sera then lets go of Aqua's nipple and rubs them with her own.

Their nipples erect hard on each other and Ivy, seeing this, shakes in sexual temptation. "Ohh.. We shouldn't be doing this here but..." Ivy's pussy was dripping with arousal. "I~... I~... I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE~!" She screamed out and she jumps in on the two. The three of them adjusted positions till they're in a three way crossing, and they all start grinding at each other. All three moaning in pleasure from it.

As for Junie and Ellie… The two were hugging each other, breast pressing against each other as they make out. One each of their arms also finger their vaginas. Ellie lay Junie on her back and nuzzle her neck, purring as she moans. The mawile moans out as she feels Ellie's folds dripping, she then grinds on them with her own wet pussy lips.

The two of them moaned out cutely in response, but then Ellie crawled around to put them in a 69 position. Junie licked Ellie's pussy while she uses her jaw mouth to lick around the Espurr's anus. The Espurr gave out a pleasurable meow as she slurped the Mawile's vagina.

Meanwhile, the other three were grinding hard against each other. "Ah~! Hah~! Aah~..! G-Girls~..!" Aqua moaned out as she was coming close. "Oh my~..!" Ivy murred out feeling the same. Sera just moaned out loud, her eyes looking blank of emotion. Soon the three of them moan out loud as they climaxed at the same time. They then collapsed altogether.

Pan to Junie and Ellie who have just came hard in each other's mouths. The two panted as they still licked each other slowly. With their vaginas and faces covered in cum. Aqua panted as she lifted her self up barely to look at the two. "Ivy... Sera... Everyone..." She muttered. "I was with you all..."

Sera panted as she felt herself getting herself together. She looks at what position and gasp. "N-no! Everyone run it's a tr-" She was interrupted when a barrage of tentacles came down on them, tied around and hung them in various sexual positions. The five of them screamed out as they see a Nidoqueen coming out of the shadows.

The big elite mutant chuckled evilly as she looked at them. "You five dirty girls made such a big puddle on my floor~... The odorless aphrodisiac must have really amplified your desires to sex each other~!" The five blushes and shock at the revelation. "N-no wonder we felt so hot!" Ellie stuttered as she and the others struggled.

The Poison type turned to the Espurr. "Oh~..? You must be Angel Psychic~." The Nidoqueen licked her lips. "I can tell with your jiggling big boobs for a small kitty cat~" Ellie blushes at those words and tone. "Hey, you leave her alone you hear me!" Junie snaps back angerly. The Nidoqueen responded with tentacles with each or their tips having a mouth and tongue near the Angel Steel's breasts.

The Mawile gritted her teeth to endure, "Angel Steel~... Sharp tounged as usual despite your current prediciment~." She teases. "But I wonder if your durable enough~?" She said as her tongued tentacles started licking her breasts and nipples roughly. "Geh~! Get away from us you freak!" Junie said blushing from the licking. "Wh-Who are you?!" Ivy asked fearfully.

The Nidoqueen giggles, "Well to the school I'm the headmistress, but to others~..." she started off. "My name's Nara. Charmed to make your aquaintance Angels~." She said in a mocking greeting. "Especially you, Angel Water II~" She said at the Oshawott. Aqua, who is usually bold and daring, is shaking from the Nidoqueen's presence. "Uuhh..." Aqua stuttered, shaking in fear.

The Nidoqueen grins, "What's this~? I heard you're usually daring~." Nara said chuckling. "But you're already shivering with fear~?" She laughed harshly. "Are you really your mother's daughter~?" Aqua shudders. "Leave her alone." Sera cried out. "Hmph~!" Nara had one of her tentacles shoved into the Kirlia's mouth. "Zip it."

Sara muffled back in protest. "Siren!" Angel Water cried out but then sees numerous tentacles near her. "I been catching you being sexually bold in school. It's so innappropriate. You need to be punished~!" Nara said grinning dastardly Wiggling her slimy tentacles around Aqua's body.

Aqua was squirming around against the tentacles movement. "S-stop." "Hey! Leave our friend alone, you-" Ellie shouted but was brought closer for Nara to stare at her breasts. "Hmm, so big and round~!" Nara then started rubbing them roughly. "Aie! N-No!" The Espurr shouted, blushing hard. "Not my melons!" When she said that, Nara sparked her eyes open.

The Nidoqueen grins evilly, "I see, you really don't like them being touched~." Nara said eagerly. "Well~... I wonder what happens when I try to milk them~?" The Nidoqueen then grabs Ellie's boobs firmly and squeezes them tight. The Espurr yelped out and tried to pull away, but the tentacles bounding her keep her from budging.

Ivy was watching everyone she loved getting molested. Usually, she loves the sexual stuff, but not when they get themselves in trouble. "Stop... Stop this Please! Why are you doing this?" She cried out, tears started flowing in her eyes. 'It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to do this on my own.' Sera thought tears forming in her eyes as well. "I'm just simply getting you for my empress's sex slaves~" Nara said.

The angels looked shocked. "Sex slaves?!" They cried out, though Sera's was muffled a bit. "Of course, I also got a special objective from one of her... 'Special Agent'~" Nara said as she pointed at Angel Water, who started to sweat nervously from the attention. "M-Me..?!" "It's simple. I'll do you so hard that you lose yourself to sheer carnal ecstasy~." Nara explained. "Isn't that great~?"

Aqua panicked, "N-No, it isn't!" The Oshawott shook her head hard. "It's basically turning me into an insane sexaholic!" "Y-you can't please no!" Sera begged still with a stuffed mouth. Nara then brought Aqua in a position that hangs her arms up, her legs closed and her vagina grinding on the length of a tentacle.

The Oshawott struggling hard to get away from it. "N-no. Please stop!" Aqua begged as other tongued tentacles licked her anus and suckled her nipples. "Ah~...Ahh~!" she moaned out unwillingly from the pleasure. The rest of the Angels could do nothing but watch and be molested. "W-Water!" Sera said in despair at seeing this. "Water!" Ivy cried out hopelessly. "Water!" Ellie cried out tears forming. "Water..." Junie said, becoming upset at herself for not doing anything.

Aqua gritted her teeth, tears forming, "AAIIIEE~! N-NOOO~! EVERYONE, I'M SORRY~! AAAHHH~!" She screamed loudly as she came hard with a lot of cum spraying out of her vagina. Sera gritted her teeth in shame, 'I was doing all this to keep this from happening. Why didn't I ask for help?!' She asked herself.

She then tried to think of a plan when she saw Nara staring at the panting Oshawott. "Hehehe~... Now how much is your flower watered now~?" she asked as she opens Aqua's legs. "No no! Don't spread me open!" Angel Water begged and moaned as she squirted a drop once she is spread-eagle. "Aaahhh~!" "Ahh, how lovely~.." Nara grins.

"It's such an amazing sexy design~! Your wet vagina almost resembles a water lily but with a more rosy look~! No wonder you're always a sucker for sexuality~! You truly ARE the second Angel Water~!" The Nidoqueen said, making the Oshawott sob embarrassedly. "P-Please stop..." she said looking away. "It looks so alluring~..!" Nara licked her lips and stuck her tongue out near Aqua's vagina. "And very tasty too~!"

The Kirlia couldn't let this happen to her. "Nara stop! Don't do this, I'll do anything!" Sera called out sounding desprate, but storing power carefully. "Heheh~" Nara giggled deviously. "You wanna join her or take her place~?" Sera trembles, "I'll take her place. Just leave her alone." She said forming tears. "Sera, no!" Aqua cried out.

The Mutant turns to Sera, "Hmm~..." she then looks at Aqua and then at Sera. "Sure, For being noble~." Nara said keeping Sera's limbs held tightly as she brings her close to the Oshawott, then mounts Aqua on the Kirlia, making their pussies stacked together. "Hey! Th-That wasn't part of the deal!" "Just making a few adjustments~." The Nidoqueen grins, and then she readies her mouth and tongue at their vaginas.

The two blush at their position. Aqua looks at Sera worryingly with teary eyes. Sera rubs Aqua's cheek comfortingly while giving her a wink. Telling her not to worry cause she has a plan. Aqua widens her eyes and smiles a bit, nodding to say that she trusts her. Sera smiles, but stares firmly before taking a fearful look to say to keep this up so Nara don't get suspicious.

Luckily, the Nidoqueen had her eyes closed as she was gonna savour the combined taste of mixed cums together, but Aqua nods as she made a relutant moan as she soon felt the tongues moving. "Aaah~..! It feels so slimy~!" Aqua moaned out the line she thought up and winked at Sera to say a line of her own. "This is so gross~!" Sera got out trembling. "I can feel it in my labia~!" Sera squealed and winked at the rest of the girls.

Junie, Ellie, and Ivy saw this and looked at each other. "Does she..?" Ivy asks. "Have a plan..?" "If she does, then she's acting that way to keep up the ruse." Ellie answered quietly. "Let's hope Angel Siren doesn't cum herself tired." Angel Steel mentioned. "Until then, keep acting resistant and such until something happens." Angel Psychic explained.

The two gals were being stimulated by Nara's mutant tongue, feeling something coming up. 'Once we cum, my Future Sight should strike her.' Sera said to Aqua. 'Whoa~... How does that work?' Aqua asks confused. 'Like a beam down from the heavens?' 'It's a powerful psychic force striking her all at once.' Sera explains, and soon they feel close to their climaxes.

The Oshawott groans, 'What should we do when it hits her, try to get the other angels free?' Aqua asked her 'It should deal enough damage for her to let go of us all!' Sera said reassuring her. "Ahh~... the two of you taste so sweet~." Nara chimes. "N-Noo~... Please, don't~!" Aqua moaned out. "S-Stop it~!" Sera begged.

The two were shaking in pleasure as their body spasmed. They both cried out as they spray their juices on each other, and in Nara's mouth. Sera and Aqua panted from the climax. "It feels too good~..." Aqua sighed in an ecstatic tone. "So... hot~..." Sera softly said rubbing her friends cheek. Nara swallowed their cum with a smile on her face. "Really sweet~..." "Now it's time for the main course~."

Nara grinned with her hard cock accompanied with a second one, but before she can continue, she felt a powerful force of psychic energy upon her. She roared as it dealt her big damage and released the angels. Everyone fell on the floor as Siren takes a sigh of relief. 'I can't believe it worked.' "Ngh... Sera..." Aqua panted as she snuggled close to her in relief.

Sera smiles, but went serious. "Get up Aqua. It's not over yet!" she said stroking her. They then see the Nidoqueen getting up and taking out a Super Potion to spray on herself. Sera helped Aqua up before the two readied themselves. "That stung!" Nara angrily said and she lashes her tentacles at Sera.

Sara barely dodged it and launched a energy arrow at Nara, but Nara's thick skin deflected it. She looks shocked and shot a more powerful arrow, but the Nidoqueen's tentacles blasted it into nothing and whipped the Kirlia in her crotch. Angel Siren winces from the pain as she willed her self to stand.

"Sera..!" Aqua said in concern and struggles to stand due to the intense molesting. "Foolish little angel, coming here all by your lonesome to try to stop me, one of the elite mutants~!" Nara said in a dominant tone, her tentacles moving feverishly around her. "Too naive to know your limits~!" "Aaah~!" Sera shouted as her legs were being sexually harassed.

Sera gritted her teeth and looked down. "You're right. I was naive and foolish to do this on my own." She got her face up again. "But I'm going to make this right. I may never get their forgiveness, but I'll at least help them stop you!" she said determined. "Then how about saving her first~?!" Nara said as she lashes her tentacles at Aqua. "Water?!"

Siren went and pushed her out of the way before she can think, but gets grabbed by the tentacles herself. Siren cried out as she was lifted up into the air. "Sera!" Aqua cried out as she glowed a bright blue around herself. Nara and the other angels stared at her. 'She's evolving!' the angels said to themselves. "SERA!" Aqua shouted out as her body changed into a Dewott with larger busts at first.

Then the glow resinated once again, Aqua's body lengthening even more. She soon became a dark-blue sea lion-like Pokemon with her breasts now bigger than D-cups and her but and hips grown thrice their size. Her body was like an young athlete as she has good muscle tone, not a lot of fat on it, and impressive legs. Her hair was a silvery white and her extra armor on her shoulders and hip sides are added.

Her helmet looks more like a samurai's if not for the upper crest on both sides of it. The mouth plates then close up like metal teeth to the helmet. "My heart senses distress in a female. I come as a guardian of love and purity for all girls and woman." she started off as she holds her sword. Which is a larger celestial version of it with its crest being blue with gold wave-like trimmings on it, resembling a heavenly hi-tech broadsword.

Aqua gracefully maneuvers her weapon, "All those who'll use and abuse a woman's innocence should beware when I come!" she said facing the Nidoqueen. "Elite Angel Water~! Splashing down~!" She finished as she made an energy slash to cut Sera free. Said Angel fell down, expecting to hit the ground, but instead, she landed in the arms of Aqua. "Are you alright, Sera?"

Sera looks up, blushing at the beautiful sight. "A... Aqua~." The Samurott smiled and nodded and put her down. "Everyone, leave her to me." She said as she got into battle position. Nara shakes her head. "You taking me on, by yourself~?" she asked grinning, "You're just as naive as the Kirlia~." "Maybe, but I'm just strong enough to beat you~!" Angel Water said as she charged her blade with a light-blue glow.

The Nidoqueen grins, "Prove it to me!" Nara said launching tentacles at her, and they wrap her up, but Aqua still kept her stance and focused expression. "Aqua!" Sera cried out. "It's okay, Angel Siren." Aqua said. "I can take her on now!" Nara chuckled as she rubs Angel Water's chest and thighs, but doesn't get a reaction from her. "Huh?!" Nara said and tries tickling Aqua's pussy and nipples.

Angel Water just held her ground. "What is this?! No one can hold back from this!" "I can... Now~!" Elite Angel Water said as she used Ice Beam to freeze Nara's tentacles and broke them. "Angel Slash Beam Wave~!" She slashes at her which launched at the Nidoqueen, knocking her down on her back. "Ahh, You sea lion wrench!" Nara taunted Aqua, who rushed to and lunged at her to get on top.

Nara grunted from the impact as she stares at the Samurott. "Wh-! What is this?!" she asked trying to get her off. Elite Angel Water lifted herself up a bit and took her gauntlets and shoulder armor off. She then discarded her leg armor and boots, leaving everything but her head bare. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Nara asked aggressively as Aqua takes of her helmet. As she takes it off, a part of the helmet, a part of it opens and mist lies steam blew out as Aqua waves her hear a bit before looking down with a sexy smile. "You said that you want me to be punished, right~?" Aqua cutely said before leaning down, placing her arms around Nara's neck.

The Nidoqueen get nervous at the change of attitude, "T-this isn't what I had in mind." But then she sees the Samurott rubbing her moist slit against her own and grins evilly. "D_Don't you...DARE DEFY ME~!" Nara shouted as she erected her cock large and hard inside Aqua who moaned and flinched. "Oh my, you're certainly big~." Aqua winked at the Nidoqueen.

Nara chuckles. "I certainly am~..! TO MAKE YOU MINE~!" She then thrusted in upwards hard and rough. Aqua moaned out as Sera took her bow and prepare to fire. 'Sera, wait~!' Aqua said in her mind. "Wait?! That happened to me, she cummed in me and-" she spoke. 'I'm gonna purify her with my love~!' Aqua replied to her. 'What?! but that-' Sera started again. 'Trust me~!' Aqua shouted with her mind.

Sera was worried, but set her bow down. 'Please be careful..' While she was still moaning, Aqua looked at her from behind and winked at her. She places her hands on Nara's chest, holding them snugly, but Nara wrenches them off and grabbed Aqua's own boobs, making the Samurott moan out as she squeezes around the cock, which glows a bright magenta and shocks Aqua's labia.

As she continues moaning, bright Magenta vein-like lines started showing around Aqua's lower body. "Huh!? Wh-What is that!?" Ivy said scarcely. "Is... Is that suppose to happen?" Sera asked worriedly. "Ahahaha~! Stupid Angel~! You're willing to sex with me until you're corrupted~!" Nara laughed evilly. "This is exactly the objective given by our empress' special agent~! To make Angel Water one of us~!"

Aqua looks at the Nidoqueen, "Is that so~?" Angel Water asked, not sounding at all worried about that. "Well, good enough for me~!" She chimed. All the angels looked at Aqua with confusion while Nara thinks she lost her mind. "Heheheh~..! Have you finally lost yourself to pleasure~?" She asked as she kept thrusting, causing the bright veins to reach closer to Aqua's chest.

Aqua shakes her head. "No, I just awakening to my new Angel Power." Everyone was surprised at what she said. "Angel Power?" The others asked. Aqia nods and places her hands at her chest where her heart is. At which a blue light started resonating from her chest. She then moves her hands to her breasts, rubbing them once before moving them down to her waist. "Hey, what are you doing?" Nara asked confused while thrusting.

Aqua then rubs her clitoris a bit before bring her hands up to lick them once before kissing them in each palm. She brings them together and closes her eyes. She then places her paws on Nara's cheeks before kissing her in the lips. "Angel Purify~!" "What is-" Nara then felt warmth spreading through her.

Aqua then let go of her and she still goes up and down. "Ahh~...Haah~... I feel close~." she moans out loud. "Aiiee~..! Me tooo~!" Aqua agreed as the blue light became brighter. After a few more thrust, they moan out as they climax at the same time. The light made a big blinding flash. The other angels had to cover their faces from the flash. They even hear a couple of loud splattering noises in the process as well as a soft moan and sigh.

When the light clears, They see Aqua standing up and off the unconscious Nidoqueen. The Samurott was clinging onto her pussy tight, shivering for some reason. "Aqua!" Sera went to her friend, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Mmm~..!" Aqua nodded. "I-I think I've been creampied~" "That's not what I was asking. You don't feel strange or anything?" Sera asked. "No, I don't." Aqua replied.

The kirlia sighed in relief. "Oh I'm so happy.." Sera smiles as tears started forming in her then kissed the Samurott in her lips. Aqua kisses back, but then Sera started crying. "It's my fault..." "What do you mean?" Sera closes her eyes. "I knew all of this was going to happen beforehand." she admitted.

"But Sera... You told me Headmistress Nara is a mutant and she was!" Aqua pointed out. "But I didn't tell you I had vision of the future." she said. Aqua was silent for a moment. "You remember when you asked me if I was gonna be okay when I said I was gonna be an angel?" Sera asked. Aqua thought for a moment and realized something. "Are you... Gonna quit?" She sadly asked.

Sera was silent. "I knew all of this was gonna happen, but I didn't say anything to you and tried to solve this myself. None of this wouldn't have happened if I told you or told anyone." Sera said tears falling faster. Aqua saw her sad face so she embraced her gently. "It's okay, I'm not mad or hurt." Sera looks at her, "...What?"

Aqua hugs her tight and the bright light shone again. All the other angels went to the two as it happens. They all join in the hug around Sera. "N-none of you are mad at me?!" Sera asked in disbelief. "Nope, you were only concerned for Aqua and we all respect that~" Ivy said. "Wh-Wh.." Sera stuttered, "What's is with you guys?!" she cried out.

Aqua hugged the Kirlia tighter and the light comforted her a lot, though she's still surprised. "All this happened was because of me. If I told you guys or didn't went here alone, none of this wouldn't have happened!" she raised her head up. "For pete's sake, if my desperate plan didn't work, we all would've been turned to sex sluts or corrupted mutants to this Empress! Aren't you guys a little mad at that?!"

Angel Psychic shook her head. "Just tell that to Venus because we all have to take the punishment." Ellie said. "So just stop whining."Sera started crying more as she places her face in Aqua's chest. "I'm sorry Aqua... I'm so so so sorry!..." "I'm sorry too, Sera." Aqua replied. Sera just kept sobbing as she hugged her friend close. "Are you done crying now?"

Sera rubs her eyes with she lifted her head up then nods her head. "Good, and by the way~... Remember when I said I feel like I've been creampied~?" Aqua asked shyly. "Um.. yes?" Sera answered, Aqua blushed as she directed her to look down. Sera looked and blushed at the sight of the large white puddle that they're standing in. "Well then... What do we do with her?" Sera directed at the unconscious Nara.

The Espurr smiles. "No worries." Ellie pressed a button on her gun and it beeped a few times before starting. "With this, other Angels will come to investigate the school." "Well then, shall we~?" Aqua asked. "Yeah." Sera said as they walk. "Thanks again everyone. Especially you Aqua~."

Aqua smiled and picked up her armory and left. Meanwhile, the Chikorita was watching them from the shadows. She's rubbing her clit while keeping her mouth closed to keep from moaning. "So~... She's finally awakened~ Perfect~..." The Chikorita chuckled darkly as she licked her fingers, watching the angels leave..

* * *

Phablet is a combination of phone and tablet in the story


	5. Episode 4: Sister vs Sister

Aqua and her friends were in the luxury bathroom of the Casanova Club. Along with Blade, Prima and Venus with her sat quietly and waited for them to speak. Aqua had turned back into an Oshawott along the way. 'I'm sorry again.' Sera thought to the others. 'It's alright!' They all replied with their minds.

Sera sighed as she looked at Venus, who looked serious. "Sneaking into a dangerous area, then facing a dangerous elite despite being rookies." She started off. "I oughta give each and every one of you an individual punishment." "Mistress Venus please." Sera spoke out. "May I at least try to explain the situation?" she begged. "Very well." Venus said. "Every single description if you please."

Sera takes a deep breath. "When Aqua and Ellie was unconscious, I received a vision that told the events that transpired to us. I resolved to become an Angel not just to prevent what happened to me from happening again, but to keep my vision from happening. I didn't want to involve Aqua because I feared she'll be too worried about me to fight well, and I figured the others would tell Aqua about this, so I decided to handle this alone."

The Arceus stood there listening to the story. "But as I been acting on my own, I realized that my actions was not preventing it, but forwarding my vision. It wasn't till I got caught that I realized that I was the cause of the vision, and I probably could've prevented it if I just told them about it."

Venus nods and she understands what she was saying. "I see..." "All of this is my fault, they had nothing to do with it." Sera bowed her head. "So please... just punish me.""Well..." Venus lowered herself down. "You can start by being with me in my bed for it." Sera nods her head as she feels herself being lifted up. "Please don't be so harsh on her!" Aqua said worriedly. "I won't, just need to make sure she understands the situation." Venus said reassuringly.

"Also, demonstrate your new Elite form if you please~?" "Well... My armor and weapons were much stronger than before." Aqua described, but Venus then said. "I said demonstrate, not describe." "Oh uh..." Aqua paused. "How do I put this?" "Well?" Venus asked. Aqua closed her eyes to try to change into her elite form, but she couldn't. "Try activating your necklace." the Arceus told her. The Oshawott does so by holding the jewel up and clicked on it like a button and out came a projection of options. "Okay." she passed though looking for anything new.

She then sees the word, 'Elite' under Transformations. She clicked it and brought it up. It then showed her Samurott Angel form and there was the option whether to transform or not. Seeing that she was asked to transform, she choose to. When she did, she was bathed in blue light and was in her elite form moments later. Her body became bustier like before and everyone, especially her mother were amazed. "Oh my~." Blade said in awe. "Practically a splitting image of you dear~." Prima pointed out.

Blade giggled and rushed towards her daughter, tackling her on the ground with a hug. "Ahh~. Mom, a little warning before hand~." Aqua said hugging her back. Venus nodded. "Alrighty then~! While I go discipline Miss Sera, you all can bathe here~!" They nod their head as Venus heads off, carrying the Kirlia with her. Blade grins and places her paw against her daughter's mature pussy. "Ahh... Mommy, you that excited~?" she asked blushing. "Of course I am, my little Baby-Wott~!" Blade chimed, causing everyone to giggle at that pet-name.

Aqua blushes out of embarrassment and anger. "Mom, I'm not little, or a baby, and we agreed on that only in private~!" she got out. "Teehee~!" Blade giggled. "How about a shower then~?" She randomly said, pointing at one of the little shower area. Aqua puffed her cheeks in a huff. "Sorry, everyone. My Baby-Wott doesn't like being called that~." Blade said, squeezing her breasts a bit. Aqua blushed more, "You can take me to the shower." she said hoping they can be private.

They went inside and have the handmaidens sexually wash the others up. "I'll wash you up myself." Blade said as she enters with Aqua, who nods as she sat down, still grumpy from just now. "Oh come on, it's not bad. It makes you sound cute~." Blade said soaking a cloth.

Aqua stood silent for a moment and then sighed, smiling gently for her mother. "It does sound cute~." she admitted. Blade smiled and lathered up some soap in her paws. "Better slather some shampoo on you before I bubble you up~." Aqua giggles as she feels her mother's soft paws rubbing her over. Soon she and her mother laid down on one side with Blade still rubbing her.

Aqua expression saddened a bit, "You think Sera will be okay?" she asked a bit worried. "I'm sure she will sweetie~..." Blade said before going lower. "In the meantime, how's about you have a little reward~?" "Aw shucks... I don't know~." she answered in a teasing tone.

Blade went lower and tickled Aqua's stomach, which caused the other Samurott to giggle from it. "You know~... These holographic curtains are actually soundproof~" Blade seductively said. "We could both role-play and I'll tell you a secret under one condition~...""Condition?" Aqua asked curious.

The Samurott smiles dominantly, "You'll be the submissive begging slave in this sexy role-play~." Blade said, her fingers tickling down Aqua's clitoris. "Wink~!" She said as she poked it. "Ahh~..." Aqua blushes as she nods her head in agreement.

Her mother smirked, "What was that~? I wanna hear you say it~" Blade teased, rubbing Aqua's clit a bit with one finger. "Ahh~... Mommy~." she moaned out."As in, 'Okay, Mommy~'?" Blade asked, pinching her clit and making her squeak. "O-okay Mommy~..." Aqua nods her head.

Her mother giggled, "I can't hear you~..." Blade teased, pulling her clit a bit, which made Aqua squeal and wet herself. "Yes Mommy~! I'll do it~!" she cried out. "Okay then~!" Blade chimed as she placed Aqua on her back on the floor. "Now~... Let's get started with this~" She said with a seductive tone, stroking her daughter's cheek.

Aqua shudders as her face was red with embarrassment and affection. Blade was sitting up while her daughter was lying down and she pressed some of her daughter's body. "Aaahh~.." she moans out, rubbing her sides. "Don't move or I'll make you hurt in ecstasy~..." Blade seductively warned, licking her teeth to scare her a bit.

Aqua froze her body with a nod. Blade then rubs Aqua's body all over, then plays with her pussy. "The wetness in your vagina betrays you~..." "H-how?" Aqua asked confused. "You love every bit of sex~... Even rape when that Nidoqueen you girls caught tried to catch you~" Blade pointed out as she massages Aqua's pussy harder.

Aqua groaned, as she shakes her head, "W-wait, that was to save the other girls~." She blushes. "But you were practically asking her to rape you hard~" Blade said, squeezing Aqua's pussy. "Just playing the part~." Aqua said.

The Samurott giggled, "Well~... Wanna hear a secret then~?" Blade offered, fingering Aqua's pussy. "Uh huh~." Aqua nodded her head. "You won't believe this, but~... Brio became an Angel~!" Blade said. "Oh~.." Aqua moaned out for a monent, then her eyes flew wide open, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!"

Her mother nods, "And that's not all~..." Blade said. "She's unlocked her Angel Power and Elite form at the same time~!" "Another WHAAATT?!" she got out. Blade giggled and got on top of Aqua, nuzzling her nose with her own. "No fair~!" she pouted, "How she get it so soon?!" She giggled, "Brio claimed it was sit-ups, push-ups and plenty of juice." Blade said before rolling her eyes. "Though I think it really was..."

*Flashback when Brio became an Angel just recently and tried transforming into an Elite.*

Brio was in her Angel form, banging on the floor. "I WANNA! I WANNA BE AN ELITE WITH MY VERY OWN ANGEL POWER! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA!"

*End of Flashback.*

Aqua chuckled, then burst out laughing."Yeah... It's not funny once you think about it." Blade said with half-closed eyes. "Huh?" Aqua asked. "Brio got her Angel Power and Elite form the moment she became an Angel!" Blade pointed out. "Is that bad?" Aqua asked.

Blade pauses a bit before saying, "She'll most likely try showing it off on you in a most molesting type of way." she answered. "After all, she IS your sister." Aqua blushes at that, "So most likely I'll be getting it when we go home."

She shakes her head. "Oh no, Aqua." Blade said. "Brio told me that she'll be seeing you in the training room. Even if she brings you by force..." "Ehh~?" she asked. "You'll find out..." She said to her. "Oh gee~." Aqua blushes at the info. Blade hugged her daughter tightly. "You're so cute, my little Baby-Wott~" Aqua blushes at the pet name, but hugged Blade regardless. "I love you, my angel mom~."

Meanwhile with the others…

Junie was sitting down and one of the handmaidens washed he back. Ellie had two bathmaidens soaping her up in bubbles. They were cleaning her like a kitten lying down. Ivy was laying on her belly as a handmaiden was washing her while massaging her back as well.

"Meow~..." Ellie purred as her boobs were being fondled and washed. "Ahh, that feels nice~..." Junie sighs as they cleaned her jaw mouth as well, brushing its teeth as well with charcoal-striped toothpaste. "Thank you~..." Junie said.

Her bathmaiden nodded as she rubbed her back lower. Junie smiled as she relaxed and hums. She then felt a touch on her butt, jumping her a tiny bit. "Eep~!" Junie blushes when she tried to covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." The handmaiden said.

The Mawile shakes her head, "No, it just surprised me. That's all." Junie said, her blushing face still covered. Junie uncovered her face when she calmed down enough, though there were still faint streaks of redness on her face. "You can continue now." "Oh, um... Where~?" The handmaiden shyly asked. Junie giggled as she patted her buttocks. "Right here~." The handmaiden blushed and went to her.

Meanwhile with Ellie and her two bathmaidens...

Ellie giggled and moaned as the bathmaidens washed and fondled her breast. One of them turned her around on her stomach so they'll do her back and butt. Ellie was purring loudly at such a pleasurable moment.

The bathmaidens then noticed her wagging tail and curiously touched it. "Kkyyaahh~!" Ellie's body shudders from the touch. She then covers her tail up and looks at them with an embarrassed look. "D-Don't..! My tail is very sensitive~..." "Oh I offer my sincerest 'apologies.'" The handmaiden looks at the second one. "Please keep our guest still as I'll massage her back."

The second handmaiden nodded and the first one starts massaging Ellie's back. The Espurr huffed a bit. "I don't like being touched by the tail..." She muttered as she started to relax. "I'll try to be careful." the bathmaiden said, and she winked at her partner.

She nods her head as she first bathmaiden then pressed Ellie's back a little hard. Ellie grunted a bit at the firm press. "Ngh~..! Not so hard~..." Ellie got out as she tried to get comfortable. She then lifted her legs up, raising her butt in the air and then one of the handmaiden sat on her back.

Ellie looked back and surprised, "Hey, what are you doing?" She leaned down and held her legs in place. "Okay then~! She's ready~!" "Okay then. I'll start then." The bathmaiden who is a Froslass moves to be behind Ellie.

Her partner who is a Roselia giggled. "Careful~ Her tail seems furious~." The Ice/ghost type rubbed Ellie's sides comfortingly. "Relaxed little kitten, you'll love it~." "Wh-What!?" Ellie gasped as she tries to move, but the Roselia held her down by the shoulders, massaging them as she does. "N-No! Lemme go!" Ellie said, struggling.

"No need to be scared~. Just relax and enjoy~." The froslass said rubbing the cat's folds with her hands. "Ngh~..!" The Espurr grunted, but tried to resist. The ice cloak pokemon held Ellie's tail and stroked it softly.

"Kyaaahh~! Wh-What are you doing~..!?" Ellie yelped as she felt intense pleasure from her tail. "Oh~. It so soft and silky~. Do you brush it everyday~?" The froslass rubs her cheek with it. "I can rub this all day if I could~." she said in a sweet tone.

"Meeyaaahhh~!" Ellie meowed out loud in pleasure as her fluids started to spill out. "Nnnooo~!" "You're getting wet from this~? How sweet~." The Roselia massages Ellie's neck and ear, "I'm happy you're enjoying it~. A lot of our clients love our touch~." "Meow~..." Ellie muttered in denial. "I feel so humiliated..."

"Really? That won't do~. We want you to feel relaxed~." The roselia said as she motioned the froslass away and she lifted Ellie up with her back to the grass type. "Shasta, can you tend to the espurr's front~?"

"Mmm~... I love to, Rosy~!" She said, her herm cock erecting out of her crotch. Ellie blushes as the Froslass named Shasta came to her front. "H-hey hold on. I came here for a massage, not this!" she got out shaking her head.

Shasta giggled as she and Rosy mash their breasts between the Espurr. Ellie gasped and groaned as her head was in between them, being rubbed everywhere. She then felt Shasta's cock grinding on her pussy. Ellie moaned out in pleasure, but looked at the Froslass, shaking her head. "W-wait, don't I get a say in this~?" "Just this~!" Shasta said as she thrusted inside her. "K-kyyaahh~!... It's... cold~... P-pretty cold~." Ellie shuddered from the feeling

As Ellie was getting done by Rosy and Shasta, Ivy was relaxing with her handmaiden who is a Quilava. The fire type was heating her paws as she massage the Snivy's back. "Aaah~..! This is the life~" Ivy sighed at the warmth of her paws. "How long have you been doing this miss...?" she paused, asking for the fire types name. "Cyndy~." the Quilava introduced herself. "How long you been doing this miss Cyndy~?" Ivy asked. "For a few several months~." Cyndy said before kissing Ivy's head.

Ivy blushes from it. "Wow, you must be a fast learner or something~." she said impressed. "I am~..." Cyndy then lies on her belly on Ivy's back, her breasts pressing against it. "So~... Ever felt warmth like this~?"Ivy blushes more, shuddering from the warmth. "N-nothing like this~."

Cyndy then whispers in her ear. "Mind telling me~? How do my boobs feel like on your back~?" She asked as she moves a bit to make Ivy feel them. "They soft and squishy~." she trembles from the touch. "Are they C cups?" She mashes them firmer on her back. "C plus~." The grass type grunted a bit from the firm push. "Pretty strong you are~." "I am~!" Cyndy said, turning Ivy on her back and got on top of her, shoving her pussy in her face.

Ivy blushes from the position. "Mmmph~.." she moaned out into the fire type's pussy. "Like it~?" Cyndy teased before igniting her head and bottom. "Well, I hope you feel the heat~!" Ivy's body started to sweat from the warmth sensation spreading all around her. "Please don't burn me~..." Ivy requested, feeling the flame near her. "Don't worry, I would never do that~." Cyndy responded grinding her pussy back and forth on Ivy's face, all the while reducing her flames to a mere red glow.

Ivy made a mental sigh of relief of that as she started licking the folds. So did Cyndy and she licked her lips at her taste. "Aahh~... You taste like nectar~." Ivy blushes, "Well I am a grass type you know~." Ivy murrs, "Oh, and your pussy taste like sweet curry~." Cyndy giggled. "That's a perk of being a fire type~. Our pussies have a spicy taste~." Cyndy said happily. They giggled and went back to 69-ing each other.

Ivy sprouted some vines and rubbed them on Cyndy's backside, but it got hotter every passing second so she had to withdraw her vines. "Eek! Hot!" "Oh sorry about that~." Cyndy apologizes "How about you try my breast instead~?" Ivy nodded and her vines wrap around Cyndy's boobs.

While not as hot as the Quilava's back, the chest still has a pleasant warmth to them, leaving Ivy to rub the tips around the nipple. "Eee~..! That tickles~!" Cyndy giggled as her nipples erect. Ivy smiles as she rubbed them carefully. "Glad you like it."

The sexual excitement then made her own nipples erect, causing them to touch each other. "Oops, sorry~." Ivy said embarrassed. "Aww, no worries~! It's cute in a sexy way~" Cyndy assured and they laughed as they still went with their 69 session.

Pan to Junie whose butt is getting massages and played with.

Junie giggles and moans as white and pink feelers were rubbing and massaging her butt cheeks. They felt like ribbons on the account that they look the part as they slide around and tickle the Mawile's rear. Said Mawile covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling. "Teehee~! Your butt is so shiny~! And it feels so smooth~..!" Junie's bathmaiden which is a Sylveon chimed. "Th-thank you~. I wash and shower everyday~." Junie said blushing.

The Sylveon leaned her head down and lovingly planted a kiss on her right butt cheek, leaving a pink lipstick kiss mark on it. Junie shuddered from the kiss. "Thank you miss~. You're very sweet~." Junie said blushing red. "I'm Sylvia~" The Sylveon introduced herself. "I'm Junie~. Pleased to meet you~." the Mawile said offering a hand. Sylvia accepted it and kissed her in the lips.

Junie moaned in Sylvia's mouth. "You move fast~. Shouldn't we do this over dinner~?" She muffled in a teasing tone. "Well~... Any other friends you got~?" She asked. "Well, there's a pink Greninja I know named Sakura~." Junie answers. "Nice~..." Sylvia chimed. "I love strong skilled women like you and Sakura~." Junie smiled at that. "You flatter me~." But then she frowned. "But... I don't know if I'm good enough." "Hm?" Sylvia asked looking confused.

She sighed, "I tried to protect my friends when we confronted Nara, but we got caught in a trap nearly got raped." Junie explained sorrowfully, not snivelling as she was mature enough among the other girls.

"We were lucky Aqua got her elite form in the nick of time, but next time we might not be so lucky." Junie said worriedly. "I need to get stronger, not just to endure pain, but pleasure too. To keep my friends safe." "Maybe you just need to find a way to unlock your own Elite form~" Sylvia suggested, nuzzling her cheek.

The Mawile nods, "I know, but I don't know how." Junie looked downward. "Just remember how Aqua got her Elite form and Angel Power~!" Sylvia said. "If you do remember the last moments of that~..." Junie nods her head. "It's because Sera took an attack meant for Aqua." "Who must really care for her just like you and your friends~" Sylvia added. "I do care about them. So much~." Junie said. "But you still didn't get your Angel Power nor your Elite form." Sylvia pointed out.

Junie sighs, "I don't know what to do, I've been trying so hard to keep them safe, I sometimes worn myself out in the end." Junie explained. "You'll find out one day~..." Sylvia embraced her and nuzzled her head with hers. "Now... how about I give your vagina an internal massage~?" the Sylveon asked sweetly.

She nods, "Got a thick, super vibrating dildo for me to train my vagina muscles~?" Junie requested seductively. "Why I need a dildo~?" Sylvia said moving a bit to show Junie her long pink member. "When I have a real thing to use~? Though I do have another, but it's just a normal long dildo~." Sylvia pointed out. "Can I have that so you can do my butt hole~?" Junie asked.

Sylvia handed it to her. "Can it extend and loosen into a whip~?" Junie asked naughtily. "No it's normal. I brought it in emergency for double, but my main objective is to provide relaxation." Sylvia explained. Junie nodded, understanding Sylvia's here to comfort, not sexually train her. "Okay, do whatever you like~." Junie said. Sylvia nodded and asks. "Have you already been taken in your backside~?" "One time, by guildmistress Venus~." Junie answered. "Authorization for anal entry~?" Sylvia asked teasingly.

Junie giggled before letting out a moan as she inserted the dildo in her pussy. "Ah~! G-granted~!" Sylvia then thrusts inside her anus swiftly. The Mawile moaning out loudly from the quick penetration. 'Thankfully... these holographic curtains are soundproof~.' Junie thought.

Meanwhile with Sera, Prima and Venus...

Sera was being massaged with mint oil by Venus while Prima watches, jerking off. 'The mint smell's... so refreshing~.' Sera thought "Why are you giving me this instead of whipping me?" She curiously asked. "I mean, seeing the primarina masturbating in front of us is embarrassing but..." Sera spoke. "Call it sexual baptism~" Venus stated.

The Kirlia looked confused, "Sexual baptism?" Sera asked confused. "I heard of normal baptism that invovlves being soaked in holy water." "We kinda make things here more pleasurable~" Venus replied. Sera couldn't keep herself from blushing in anticipation for the baptism, moving to rub her folds with her fingers. "But what kind of punishment is this?" The Kirlia asked as she digs her fingers into her folds. She moaned as she fingered herself, still curious of why her punishment felt good.

'I expected whips, chains, bondage ropes, cuffs, anything not pleasant for the punished.' Sera thought. 'You're too young at the moment for the painful punishment.' Venus replied with her mind. 'Oh, I suppose since I'm still in high school.' sera responded. 'More like in kindergarten since you're still green~!' Venus responded back.

Sera blushes at that. "I'm not that green!" she said shrinking back a bit. "It's alright~..." Venus assured. "By the way, Brio became an Angel yesterday~" Sera gasped, "R-really?" "And she got her Elite form and Angel Power at the same time~" "Wow, Aqua's gonna be so jealous~." Sera said giggling as she pictured her reaction.

"Do you wish to know how Brio achieved those three things at once~?" Venus asked, rubbing Sera's breasts. Sera gasped at the rubbing. "Uh~... H-how~?" "Oh~... Something like, 'I wanna~! I wanna~!' In a whiny tone the moment she became an angel~" Venus explained, giggling.

Sera chuckled at the answered. "I'm guessing that she'll want to show her sister her new power~?" "Well, what with all the times Aqua won against Brio, she'll do whatever it takes no matter how much it hurts her pride~" Venus said, thinking of how Brio might get back at Aqua.

"Meh, Aqua's the kind of girl who'll enjoy any kind of pleasure~." Sera said, not worried about her. "But some of the Samurott family's pride in resilience and the Primarina family's in beauty can make them more or less... Worthy rivals of pride." Venus explained.

"So it's gonna be messy." Sera finished. "I hope they don't push themselves to far." Sera said. "Yes, Aqua may love pleasure but even she has her own pride. Brio would do anything to sexually humiliate her~..." "Yeah, if they're not careful, they could put each other in a sex coma~." Sera added, picturing the two of them out cold, holding each other. "But they'll look cute though~."

"There are a few temporary side effects of sex coma. One of them being stuck in their elite forms until they wake up~" Venus added back. "Guess another one.""Bodies being extra sensitive?" Sera guessed. "Well, there's that and instant multiple climaxes with endlessly itchy vaginas~" Venus replied. "Which is one of my favourites~" "I kinda want to see that~." Sera stated without thinking. "My my~... What made you think naughty~?" Venus seductively asked, hugging the Kirlia tight.

"I-I just-!" Sera stuttered, blushing red. Venus snickered a bit and then presses her lips against Sera's cheek, causing the Kirlia to widen her eyes and blush harder. Her body trembling from the feeling, "T-too sudden~!" Venus laughed and makes multiple kisses on Sera's face, which her face reddens more as her body is paralyzed from the sensation. 'I-I can't move~!' "Ooh~! You two are really going at it~!" Prima moaned, stroking her hard member with two palms.

'C-can't move.. can't speak.. can't concentrate to use healing moves~!' Sera trembles, as the Arceus went faster with her fingers in the Kirlia's pussy. "N-n-not there~.." she moaned just barely getting it out. "Aahh~!" "Mmhmhmhm~! Are you almost ready, Prima~?" Venus asked, about to bring the Kirlia to a climax. "R-ready~? Ahh~! Ready for what~?!" she asked moaning. Sera then sees Prima aiming her twitching cock at them.

Just as Sera realizes what's gonna happen, Prima moans out as she coats the Kirlia in white seed. "EEEKKK~!" Sera screamed out as she came as well."And with that, your sexual baptism is finished~." Venus said. "Ew~..." The Kirlia stuck her tongue out in disgust as she gather some sperm from her body. "It's so warm~." she said as she looks over herself. "But so slimy..." Sera said as she flicked some cum off of her on the floor.

"So.. is my punishment finished?" she asked the guildmistress. "Yes, it is~" Venus answered. Sera smiled, but still felt a little hot. "Um... it might be a bit much but~..." Sera started as she blushes as she looked away. "But what?" Venus said, leaning down a bit and held her hips. "Can we have some fun guildmistress~?" she asked blushing looking at the Arceus. "Well, sorry dear~..." Venus apologized. "Only Elites can have fun with me." "Oh..." Sera said, looking disappointed. "Don't worry~..." Venus embraced Sera lovingly. "You'll get your Angel Power and Elite form someday~..."

Sera smiles. "Thank you Guildmistress~." She hugged back. "I promise, I won't make the same mistake again!" "I'm sure you won't, you beautiful Kirlia, you~..." Venus then kisses her in the lips. Sera smiles as she kisses her back. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice outside. "COME ONE, COME ALL~! COME SEE EVERYONE'S FAVOURITE ANGEL MEET HER HUMILIATION AT THE HANDS OF HER OWN TWIN SISTER~!" Reconizing Brio's voice, Sera and Venus separated and went to investigate.

Meanwhile, during everyone partaking their bath-time sex, with Aqua and Blade.

Aqua was licking Blade's nipples before sucking gently on them. "Teehee~ You're still such a Baby-Wott~..." Aqua just kept sucking considering everyone's too busy having fun to hear. Blade chuckled and tickled the Samurott's chin. Aqua giggles as she fondle Blade's pussy with her fin-like tail. Her tail was the same as her mother's, only a little shorter.

Blade sighs at the feeling of her wagging tail rubbing her vagina. "So skilled. I'm so proud of you~." Blade said. "Thanks, Mommy~" Aqua chimed, kissing her mother's cheek. Aqua blushes as she looks at Blade's sweet smile. "Ready for the test between mother and daughter~?" Blade challenged as she rubbed her vagina a bit on Aqua's. "What kind of test~?" Aqua said competitively. "You know what I mean~..." Blade winked and kisses her daughter's lips.

Aqua kisses her back. "I accept~!" And grinds her mother's vagina as fast and rough as she can. Who responds by grinding back the same way. They both moan and pant with excitement in their arousal. Aqua wrestles her tongue with her mother in eagerness. She then holds hands with her mother as they wrestle their bodies together. Both moaning in bliss as they grinded each other in unison. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them wearing x-ray goggles.

A primarina was rubbing her clit, licking her lips as she watches. "Oh Aqua, the moment you share with our mother is so passionate and loving~." A hard cock soon erected from her shaft. "But soon, your real battle with me will come~..!" She chuckled darkly. Blade and Aqua go at it harder when they feel their limits nearing. "Eee~..! I'm gonna make you cum first, Mom~!" Aqua boasted as she pushed her pussy in hard and firm. "Don't count me out yet~!" Blade said, pushing back.

Aqua gasped, but pushed back harder. "I'm not gonna lose to you, Mom~!" "I don't tend to lose to my daughter either~!" Blade responded back, pushing as hard as she could. "After all, I AM the first Angel Water~!" She boasted. Aqua giggled, "It time for the descendent to step in now~!" The Samurott smiles, "Alright then~! Vaginal Sharp Thrust~!" Blade proudly shouted and thrusts in her vagina at Aqua's multiple times. "Aahh~!" she gasped out as she tried holding her ground, waiting for an opening.

Aqua opened one eye and saw her chance. "Not bad, Mommy~..! But here's my sexy arte~! Vagin-Aqua Limit~!" She then makes a series of directional grinds with her pussy against her mother's, almost like a sword slashing. "Hahh~!" Blade moaned out caught off guard from the attack. It was a sexual sword battle between vaginas, mother using thrusts and daughter using slashes, the two were equally matched. "I see you haven't lost your edge Mom~." Aqua pointed out. "And I see you've gotten stronger, Sweetie~!" Blade agreed.

Aqua smiled at that, but then stated, "But it's time to end this~!" Aqua reached up and kissed her suddenly, pressing back sharply as she can. "Mmph~! A-Aqua~..?" Blade asked as she felt the burning feeling due to the sharp sheer pleasurable feeling caused by her daughter. "Give in Mommy~. Pass the torch~!" Aqua said in a sweet tone. "Eeek~! Not a chance~!" Blade strained as she tried to endure. Aqua separated from Blade's mouth and started licking her mother's chest. "AAAIIIEEE~!" Blade screamed out as she made a few squirts, but still held her climax.

"Mommy~. Let it all out~!" she said before suckling on the teats gently. "Urk~! N-Ngh~!" Blade shook her head as her vagina made a small flow, almost about to explode her juices out of herself. 'Oh no~..! I-I can't hold it any longer~! I'm gonna melt at this moment~!' She thought to herself.

A loud scream filled the room as the two had a most intense orgasm they ever had. Their cum spurted loud and a lot that a huge puddle was made in just less than a few seconds. The two were panting fast as Aqua laid on her mother, limbs limp around her. "That feels~..." Aqua panted exhaustively. "So~... Good~..." "It was~... Really~.. Intense~." Blade panted in agreement. "Let's get clean in~... The tub~..!" Blade suggested. "Okay~... Um... who went first~?" Aqua asked.

"You mean who came first~?" Blade asked. "Same thing~." Aqua groaned. "I came first." Blade answered. "Congratulations, Aqua~ You win~!" Aqua smiles, "Though I felt like it could've gone either way though~." Aqua hugged her mother softly. "You're very skilled mommy~." "Well, let's just go relax in the hot springs, okay~?" Blade said, hugging back. Aqua nods, moving to get up. They then go to the Casanova Club hot springs with a few maidens giggling at their wet crotches, both dripping and leaving small traces.

Both smiling and giggling at them. "Sorry you missed the show~." Aqua told them. The maidens assured them it's alright as the two Samurotts enter the hot springs, she relaxes, she notices there is an odd scent in the air. This smelled rather funny and she didn't have enough time to figure it out as she went into a deep sleep. A door opened and a figure waited for it to air out before entering.

The figure smiled as she carried her out of the spring. Aqua was mumbling in her sleep all the while the figure has moving, dragging her by her legs. Aqua felt herself being stopped somewhere, but she was still fast asleep as Brio carried her onto a type of area in the training room. Brio lifted Aqua up and placed her on a round pink fluffy board, she strapped the Samurott in it with her arms, legs and waist cuffed and rotated it so her body is parallel to the board.

She then had the board float upward and Aqua was hung upside-down, giving whatever audience should be there a good-enough view of her pussy. Brio then summoned floating cameras and centered them on the unconscious sea lion. She then got a microphone and activated it. And then she connected the cameras with the Casanova Club's camera systems.

"COME ONE, COME ALL~! COME SEE EVERYONE'S FAVOURITE ANGEL MEET HER HUMILIATION AT THE HANDS OF HER OWN TWIN SISTER~!" Brio cried out into the mic. It was so loud that Aqua jumped at the noise. "Huh? What the?" Aqua got out and tried to move, but found herself bounded. "Wh-What's going on?!" She asked and then saw she was upside-down. "I can't move! I'm stuck here!" Aqua spoke, then Aqua heard some oohs and aahs from above.

She looked upwards, towards the direction of the sound. Some groups of maidens and Angels were standing on the balcony of the training room. "Y-you girls. Hey, give me a hand here!" Aqua cried out, but all she got was woos and flashes from their cameras. Aqua blushes at this and looked to saw a Primarina grinning at her, the look in the eyes gave away who she was. "B-brio?" "Hi, Sis~!" Brio smiled naughtily. "Now that I'm an Angel and on par with you~... I can observe you with an endurance match~..!"

Aqua blushes at the situation. "Gee Brio, you could've just sent an invitation~. I would've come running~." She said winking at her. "Don't you get it~?" Brio pointed out the some TVs around them. "I'm embarrassing you~!""Sis, I let you take me in the oil box in front of numerous guest~. You think something like this is gonna bother me~?" Aqua asked while noting the cameras are closing in at her breast and pussy. "Hope you like the scene everyone~."

"Nice doing this to Aqua, Brio~!" An Eevee cried out, surprising Aqua. "Huh?!" "I dreamed every of this moment to come~. For Brio to show us her stuff~!" A piplup cheered out. "Aqua must be red-faced~! As in mad at her better sister~!" An Aipom followed.

'But... I AM red-faced! And I'm not happy that Brio's getting more praise than me!' Aqua thought before glaring at the Primarina. "HEY! What's going on!?" Brio grins. "What can I say~? Everyone loves the underdog getting one over the top one~." she said winking at the camera.

The audience then roars in a cheering frenzy. "Aw yeah~! What does anyone think of me doing this recording to my Baby-Wott sister~?!" Brio said, calling Aqua by her pet-name and that caused the audience to laugh and point at Aqua, which the Samurott blushes angrily, "I'm not a baby-wott!" She cried out. "Oops~! There's one proof that she still is ladies and herms~!" Brio chuckled through the microphone. "Her outburst~!" Aqua blushes in embarrassment of walking right into that one.

"Hey, anyone know her pussy is the most sensitive~?" Brio asked as she showed everyone on the tv screens, Aqua's vagina. "Make that TWO proofs of her being the adowable Baby-Wott she is~!" The crowd cheers and whistles at that while Aqua blushes in embarrassment, but tried to regain her composure. 'Can't let her get to me. It's what she wants.'

"You know, gals~..." Brio stated. "Angel Water today maybe a fast legend now, but even she has her faults~!" She explained and she starts showing some clips. "Like~... How she almost got raped along with a damsel in distress~! Public humiliation in our oil box~! Getting caught and about to be corrupted into a mutant~! And getting molested by a mutant elite while attempting a rescue on a newbie Angel badly influenced by Aqua~!"

"Of course I have faults~. I become a better pokemon and Angel because of them, and that wasn't just some newbie Angel, I'll take on a league of mutants just to save her~!" Aqua said proudly. Suddenly, Aqua was splashed with water or a snack/candy. She then saw it was the audience doing this. Luckily, they weren't angry, just making fun of her. The Eevee teasing out, "Boo~..! Boo to you~..!"

Aqua didn't get angry at that, but winked at the eevee. "I was actually hoping to get a little soaked~. I never actually finished my bath yet~." Then Aqua felt a hot, long and straight spiked object between her legs. "That's funny~... I feel hot in my vagina~... Oh~... Hotter than usual~... Eee~... It kinda stings a bit~... I wonder why~?"

"Well, I might've put a Spelon berry on it~." Brio said. "What!? Yeow! Hot hot HOT!" Aqua cried in pain as the spicy sensation went down in her labia. "Oh my poor twin~." she said stroking Aqua's cheek. "Maybe some rubbing my help ease it~."

Brio then lowers the board and rearranges Aqua in an all-fours position with her upper body tied down and her hind area up and showing. "What are you-Ah~!" Aqua blushes when she felt her folds being rubbed by Brio's fingers. "W-Wait~..!" She protested. "My folds are still feeling very spicy~!" "But it might get worse if you wait~." Brio said continuing, as she got on top of Aqua's back. "So how does my boobs feel on ya, Sis~!?"

The Primarina teased as she presses her big breasts on her. The audience were chanting out Brio's name in cheers, making the Samurott feel jealous and upset. 'Okay I get it she's new and rather charming.' Aqua thought groaning. 'But can't I get some love from anyone?!'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a surge in her body. "H-hey, what are you doing~?!" Aqua shudder from the feeling. "Using my Angel Power~!" Brio said with her blue eyes glowing. "I'm gonna make you submit no matter how much you like it~!" "W-what?! N-no way~!" she said struggling. "Ahh~!" Aqua moaned out and Brio giggled. "Aww~..! Is my Baby-Wott sister wetting herself so much~? How cute~!"

Aqua felt her face going red as her body shakes. "I-I-I'M NOT A BABY~!" She said angrily, causing the audience around them laughing, including their mothers, Venus and their friends except Sera.

The kirlia looked at all of them. 'Okay, I expected some laughs and some support on Brio, but not all this!' Sera thought feeling sorry for Aqua, who was straining not to orgasm for Brio's dark delight, all the while attempting to argue with her like any two sisters would on popularity. "D-Don't think this'll last~! At the end of a couple days, the hype will die down~!" Aqua argued. "Maybe, but it'll be on the Casanova Internet for weeks~!" Brio countered. Sera decided to show Aqua some support. "Come on Aqua, experience over style~!" she cried out.

Aqua felt touched by Sera until Brio mocked. "Yeah~! Experience my Submission~!" "Oh about that. Your 'Angel Power.' How is it suppose to be helpful?" Sera asked. Brio grinned and used Attract and it was more powerful than usual as it filled the entire area, causing all but Venus around the Primarina to love her. Aqua looked surprised at the whole thing. She even saw the honor student Sera all... "DO ME, BRIO~! MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE OF LOVE~!"

That got Aqua over the edge. "Okay that's just too far!" "And THIS is how I'm gonna humiliate you~!" Brio chimed. "I'm gonna make you betray your own dignity~!" "Never!" Aqua aid defiantly as she struggles against her bindings, but then she remembered how tight they are in case of interrogating an elite mutant. 'Ngh... I can't let her get the last laugh!'

Aqua thought, but Brio was fingering her good, her hand felt like an angel's divine one. 'Come on. Think of something!' Aqua thought, but her mind was clouded with the image of her being a sex pet to Brio. "My power makes it difficult to think of anything other than being my erotic pet~." Brio said stroking Aqua's cheek. "Ngh~!" Aqua grunted. "Y-You~..! Mischievous~..! Mermaid-Sea Lion~! AAAHHH~!" She yelled out loud as she came on Brio's hand and fingers.

Said mermaid sea lion licks it up. "Mmm~. You taste delicious Aqua you know that~?" She asked her. "You came very well~." Aqua panted as she twitched her nether regions due to the orgasm she had. "Nngghh~..!" Brio giggles, "See? This shows you're still a Baby-Wott~. Just admit it already~. " "I-I'm~..! N-Not~..!" Aqua struggled as she was still recovering from her orgasm. "A BABY~!"

Brio shakes her head, "If you won't admit it, then I'll have to make you feel like one~." she said her cock hard and ready. She then has Aqua lie on her side and lifts her leg up on her shoulder, touching her pussy with the tip of her penis. "I don't care how many times, I'll never admit it~!" Aqua said defiantly. "Somebody's gotta get bored of sex sometime~!" Brio argued and looked up at the audience. "ANYONE WANNA SEE ME DO MY BABY-WOTT SIS HARD~!?"

The crowd cheers in a frenzy and one of them shouted. "AW YEAH, BRIO~! MAKE THAT BABY-WOTT CRY LIKE A PUSSY~!" "Well you're gonna be disappointed then~!" Aqua fired back in response, but then felt a sharp pleasurable feeling once she enters her labia. "Aahh~! Wh-What the~!?"

"Oh I can also multiply the pleasure by 2.5~. I forgotten to mention that sorry~." Brio said in mock apology. "Uugghh~!" Aqua groaned with one eye closed. "G-Get it out~!" "Nope, not until you're a drooling mess~." her sis stated as she started thrusting inside, their breasts bouncing.

Aqua groaned from the sheer pleasure she feels from all this. "Ooh~... You're so warm, my Baby-Wott Sister~... Like a snug home for my cock~!" Brio moaned as she was enjoying this enthusiastically. "Nggh~... My name~... Is Aqua~!" Aqua moaned out as well. "Aqua the Baby-Wott~! Cherub Water~!" Brio insulted as she thrusts in and out harder. "Aww, she looks so adorable, I just wanna hug her and hold her close~." A miltank cried out. "She's so cute, I just wanna eat her out and drink her cum all day~!" A Spring Sawsbuck giggled.

Aqua blushes from all the embarrassing, but cute statements they're saying about her. 'I always thought I AM cute because I'm bold! Not because I'm being a moaning mess!' She thought, but suddenly she her bindings got unlocked. She looked to see that her hands are free. 'What? But how?' she thought looking then lifts her up from behind and held Aqua tight before thrusting upwards.

Aqua grunted from the new position as she felt Brio licked her neck. "Ah~?! Wh-What are you up to now!?" "Just exploring your body~." Brio answered before playing with Aqua's clitoris. "Urrk~! N-No, stop~! Just stop it or~... Or~... I'll go crazy~!" She moaned. "Oh~? Is that so~?" Brio asked curious. "Isn't that what I'm doing to you~?" She teased, nibbling and kissing Aqua's neck, making the Samurott shiver. "N-no, it was nothing~!" Aqua responded. "You're getting hotter every minute~! " Brio noted, her face getting redder due to the warmth. "Hope that Spelon Berry didn't cause THAT nasty a Burn~" "Guess it's- Ah~! Still having an effect~!" Aqua said, But then she thought, 'That was a lie actually... But I wonder... Why's my body burning up all of a sudden?'

Aqua started panting when she thought that question. 'And my sister's cock~... It's getting hotter like my labia~! Now I wonder why that too~..?' "B-brio, are you feeling okay~?" She asked. "Just~..! Almost near my climax~! And after that~! I'm going missionary on you~!" The Primarina replied. Aqua panted kinda slowly, "I'm... I'm getting kinda tired~." she said softly. "Haaah~..!" She then made her orgasm, though it was like a soft fountain, her juices spilling rather small if strong.

Aqua panted as her body started to slump a bit. She then laid down on her back and was splattered with Brio's seed. Brio chuckled deviously as she stared down at the Samurott. "Almost tired out~? You really are a Baby-Wott~! Don't you all agree~!?" She teased her and asked the crowd who cheered out in agreement. "AQUA'S A BABY-WOTT~! AQUA'S A BABY-WOTT~!" They (except Venus and Sera) all teased out.

Aqua groaned, but kept quiet, still not giving Brio the satisfaction, though she muttered out. "I'm not a baby..." "You're persistent, I'll give you that~." Brio said to Aqua, And then she placed the length of her cock on her vagina. Aqua looked at the hard cock and then at Brio. "Ngh~..! I won't... Give in~..!" She adamantly said even though she couldn't move due to all the sexing. "Go Aqua~!" Sera cried out.

Aqua smiled a bit, but her happy moment was interrupted by Brio. As promised, she went missionary on her sister. She made a weak grunt from the her last orgasm, Brio was resilient enough for one last round. "Mmm~..! So tight~! And so hot too~! Very hot~!" "N-nggh~!' Aqua groaned out as her body trembles from it. "Y-Yes~..! Y-YES~!" She squealed as if she's enjoying it now, making Brio laugh deviously. "Oh~? So has my baby-wott sister finally dropped the charade~?" she asked teasingly. "So good~..! It feels so good~!" The Samurott cried out as her breasts bounce fervently. Brio grins. "I'll take that as a yes~!" she said.

As she kept on thrusting though, a bright light shone around Aqua's pussy. "Ngh!" Brio covered her face. "What?" She still kept thrusting though, but Aqua's labia was feeling white-hot. "Ahh, it's like you have fire inside you~!" Brio cried out. "Aaahhh~! C-Cumming~..!" Aqua cried out as the light shone brighter. "I'M CUMMING~!" Just as the two scream, everyone had to cover their eyes from the blinding lights. Soon as the bright light faded, Aqua and Brio had soon finished cumming together.

Brio body wobbles a bit, "You're not... such a Baby-Wott... after akk~..." she said before collapsing on top of Aqua. Who smiles exhaustedly and sees the audience cheers for Brio and taking pictures of them. "Told you so~... Though it was fun to be in this endurance match~... Not only it felt so good, in a good way it was so embarrassing~..." She then closed her eyes to sleep with her, her clit twinkling a tiny light.

After they passed out, the handmaidens entered and carefully separated the two. Everyone then left the training room.

One of the viewers, an Espurr was heading towards the bathhouse, "I could use a nice hot bath to relax in~." But she was then approached by a certain Arceus before her.

"Oh, Guildmistress Venus." she said smiling. "Heading for the bathhouse too~?" "Of course~" Venus answered. "I also have something special for you~" "Really~?" Ellie asked getting excited about whatever it is. Venus nodded and went in the bathhouse first.

Ellie purred as she entered afterwards. They both were alone in the area. Ellie waded slowly into the medicinal bath, murring from the references.

She felt relieved from her sexual encounter with Nara. 'That was way too close.. If Sera's gamble didn't work or Aqua didn't achieve her elite form, thing's might've ended badly.' she thought shuddering at barely escaping being caught.

She even held her breasts close. "I'll admit I'm still a bit touchy about having my breast touch, but she done it too hard..." Ellie groaned recalling the moment. She then rubs them as comfortingly as she can to calm down from her trauma. "Well at least that nightmare's over~."

She then heard the water swish a little. She looked and saw the Arceus entering the bath. "Feeling a bit troubled~?" Venus asked as she got behind Ellie. "Allow me to comfort~" "Oh... Well sure." Ellie said relaxing.

Venus smiled happily and placed her hands on Ellie's chest. Ellie shuddered a bit at her touch, but remained as still as possible. "Don't be afraid, little kitty~..." Venus assured. "I won't hurt you~... Lean on your front on the edge~"

Ellie took a breath and did as Venus said. She laid her arms and rested her head on the edge, allowing Venus to rub her big breasts from behind. Ellie let out a sigh as she rubbed and squeezed her breast gently and carefully.

Venus then grabs a bottle of a gooey substance before applying some around Ellie's boobs. "Huh? What are you using?" Ellie asked curious about the liquid. "An elixir to moisture your body, nothing more~" Venus answered. "Oh okay." Ellie said relaxing, "Feels nice~."

Venus nodded and asks. "Shall I allow myself the honor of taking your backdoor virginity~?" Ellie heard and recalled that honor once angels reached their elite form.

Ellie blushed and then felt a poke at her right butt cheek. "Oh~." She jolted a bit in excitement at the poke. "Want to do it on the floor~?" Venus suggested. "Something wrong with the bath~?" Ellie asked.

Venus shook her head. "No, I just thought we'll do the session reverse doggy style~" "Reverse doggy style~?" Ellie asked blushing. "We lie down on the floor on our backs and I thrust upward in your anus~" Venus explained, rubbing Ellie's nipples, who purrs happily as she nods her head to the suggestion.

They then stood up and got out of the tub. Venus carefully lays down on her back while still holding Ellie from behind. Ellie places her hindpaws on the floor to help balance herself. As she places her front paws on her butt cheeks to open her anus.

"Guildmistress." she said looking at Venus, who nodded and slowly prodded her rear entrance. "L-let me lead. Why don't you relax~?" Ellie offered. "You lead?" Venus asked. "I'll ride you~." Ellie stated. "I'm the one with the cock, kitty cat~" "I know, I was just asking~." She shrugged.

"After your anal session~" Venus suggested. "T-there's gonna be more~? She asked as Venus placed her hands around Ellie's waist. Venus nodded and slowly slid in her butt hole. "A-ahh~." Ellie moaned out from the pleasure, shivering.

Venus soothingly strokes the Espurr's vagina as she was halfway in. Making her purr happily as she relaxes more to her treatment, but it was also her first time as she felt her anal walls stretch slightly wider.

"N...nnghhaah~." She moaned out in pleasure, and in slight pain. "It hurts a little more than I expected." Ellie stated trying to catch her breath. "Don't worry, little kitty~... It'll pass~" Venus assured as she stroked Ellie's clitoris. "Mmmph~." She moans from her Guildmistress's stroking, and her pussy flowed some of her precum. "Mmmeww~.." She mewed softly, tail rubbing Venus's stomach.

The Arceus felt good with the fluffy appendage brushing her tummy. She pet the soft tail as she thrust slowly. Ellie gasped from having her tail rubbed, "V-Venus, please don't. It's sensitive, and her pussy flowed some of her precum. "I might cum the moment you grab onto it..!" "Is that so~?" Venus asked getting a mischievous grin.

She started stroking her tail as if it were a cock. "Mrroww~! Venus~!" Ellie meowed. "What was that~!?" Venus sternly asked. "I believe I happen to be... What of the Cassanova Club~? Should you have forgotten, I might have to hold onto your tail with my vaginal muscles~" "G-Guildmistress no~." Ellie stuttered.

Venus smiled. "That's better~" And she slowly slid in more of her hard length until she ran out of length to enter. "Hahh~. She moaned from the size. "It' so big~." She then felt it twitch inside a couple times. She purred and meowed as she shakes her tail more.

Venus smirked and slid out and in gently until the Espurr gets used to it. "Ahh~. So good Guildmistress~." She murred. Venus chuckled and held her tail again. "Ahh~." She turned her head to the arceus. "G-Guildmistress?"

The Arceus smiled and gripped her tail tightly, causing Ellie to feel as if time stopped for a moment… "N-no, please not too tight~!" Ellie yelped out. She tried to move but her arms are held by Venus' under arms from behind. "Wh-what are you doing~?" She asked shuddering.

Venus said nothing and went faster with her thrusts. "Ooohh~." Ellie moaned more as her pussy leaks more precum. Venus smiled wider and directed her tail in her vagina. "Mmrrow~! she meowed louder from the feeling.

Venus's labia continues squeezing her tail around. "I-I'm gonna cum~!" She stuttered out. "MMMEEEOOOWWW~!" She then spilled a fountain of her creamy juices. She stuttered and shook from the climax. "I-I need to get my tail out..! O-Otherwise, I'll cum again and again if I'm gripped by that part again..!"

Ellie struggled to get her tail out of Venus's vagina, but its pink walls tightened around it. "G-Guildmistress, let me go~." Ellie said pulling, but that just made her came hard again. "Ahh... Ahh.." She panted.

Yet she was still stuck by Venus. "T..too good~. She said mind getting clouded in lust. "I... I could use a... Cock in me~..." Venus giggled, "You alredy have one in you~." "I want one in my pussy~..." "Hmm.." She thought as she thrust, making the Espurr meow in pleasure.

Venus looked around to see if anyone's nearby, but see they were alone. 'Unless I switch holes, it's not possible, but I came in your anus the moment you came so~...'

Venus slid out, some of her seed spilling out from both places. "Wait, wasn't it... just my butt you done?" Ellie panted. Venus nodded and looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Any questioning against me~?" Ellie shuddered at the look. "I-I was just asking..."

Venus smiled then rearranged their positions so they can go missionary. "W-wait! Isn't this enough?" Ellie asked flustered from the new position. "Just one more for fun~" Venus winked. "B-but-" she stated blushing. Venus then used her Fake Tears on her. "Wh-wha?" Ellie looked surprises.

Venus then combined it with Baby-Doll Eyes. "H-hey-" she stuttered, but couldn't help but stare. "G-Guildmistress~..." She said swoonfully as she saw Venus using Attract. The Arceus was sparkling in Ellie's eyes, and then she spread her legs wide.

"Mrrroww~." She meowed as she played with her own big tits, aut they were moved away as Venus rubbed them, and grips them firmly but gently. "Ngh~...Ahh~..." She moans out softly.

Venus then grinds her length on her vaginal lips. The espurr purrs happily at the feeling, and the Arceus slowly slides inside her cat. The screen fades as a loud moan sounded.


	6. PokeAngels Opening ver 2

_A pink heart moves away from the screen before a flash appears and the title appears with the heart between Poke and angels. Scelci is shown bright as day. Aqua was walking down the street, smiling joyfully. She then opened her eyes and joyfully ran._

 _The scene changed to Sera, sitting on a bench reading a book, and Ivy was sitting next to her, watching a video on her smartphone. They look up and saw Aqua was running. The two smile and got up to catch up to her. The Oshawott looked back and smiled at them._

 _The three continued on, Aqua leading them. Suddenly, the sky turned grey and they all stopped._

 _They looked upward and looked concern. They then see five figures on a building. Empress Rafflesia was standing above next to Petal, Tsareena, Lurantis and Hana._

 _Aqua, Sera, and Ivy's face grew serious at the scene. then Hana, Tsareena and Lurantis jumped down and used hidden blades, shredding the three girlfriends' clothes off, leaving them completely naked._

 _The seriousness turns to shock as they covered themselves and put up a shy smile at the three. Hana then uses a Vine Whip to fling them on the ground with Sera and Ivy holding near to Aqua._

 _The two groaned out from the pain, getting up, but their recovery was blocked by the three enemies standing near and smiling evilly at them. Despite the scene, they stared defiantly at them. They then activate their Angel Accessories, all which shone a bright light and they float up in the sky._

 _Aqua done some flips and poses as she was armored in her gauntlets, and then her metallic boots and helmet, all blue in color. She got her sword and poised it the blade pointing to the side as she finishes, then Ivy and Sera were shown in a split-screen transforming._

 _Sera was doing elegant moves while Ivy spun around making poses. Armor materializes around them as they do so. Ivy made her whips form a heart while Sera kneals down with her bow readied gracefully. They then landed on the ground on their feet and posed sexily._

 _Hana and the other two nodded and they transformed too. Their armors black and with magenta visors. Hana wielded a hi-tech rapier, Lurantis wields duel scythes while Tsareena wields an Naginata. They then rushed at each other and a clashing light flashed._

 _Then scenes with Blade and Prima showed, from them cuddling and kissing to going at it missionary style, then the next scene shows Junie and Ellie scissoring each other, then another with Brio sandwiched between Ace and Crystal, then another with Aqua and Hana sexing together, holding hands._

 _Lastly, one with an Arceus and Florges facing each other, and they were battling each other by thrusting in one another, and the Title screen appears followed by Aqua, Sera, and Ivy in their Angel forms._


	7. Episode 5: Angelic Truce

At a large ominous castle, surrounded by dark clouds. In the throne room, a Florges was sitting with one leg up. Her flower was purple while she sported DD cup breast and an alluring form. She then sees a Meganium entering the room and walking toward her. She kneeled down and bowed her head. "Your grace~." "Welcome home~... My Sweetheart~" The Florges said. The Meganium blushes. "Your grace, you humble me~." she responded. "Is there something you need?"

"Just a report on Nara." The Florges answered. "What's her status, Petal?" Petal's voice turned sorrowful. "Our sources tell me that she was defeated and purified by Angel Water, who achieved Elite form as well." "Oh really~..?" The Florges asked. "This makes this new Angel Water more~... Interesting~"

"She's certainly getting stronger in such short amount of time." Petal added. "Much earlier than her mother~..." The Florges mused. "Hehe.. Blade was quite an angel huh?" Petal giggled. "Well she has a lot of training to do if she intends to face me." The Florges stated. "In any case~..." Petal said looking at her. "I'll do my best for you... Emperess Rafflesia~." "Call me Rafflesia, Petal~" Rafflesia said. "You and I sired a beautiful hermaphrodite daughter, remember~?"

Just as she said that, the throne room door opens and a chikorita stepped in. "Mother, Mum~! I came back~!" Her gear's similar to an Angel, but her armor was black and purple. "Just as I mentioned you~." Rafflesia said giggling. "How are you Hana~?" "I'm very fine, Mother~!" She chimed, rushing to her and transforming back before embracing her.

Rafflesia smiled before she and Petal embraced her as well. "I saw and declared my very own rival/nemesis~!" "Oh really~?" Petal asked. "Care to tell us who is she?" Hana smiled deviously. "Well~... Remember when I said that I went to request something from Auntie Nara~?" "Yes. Why?" the Florges asked.

Hana then frowned and sighed. "Apparently, she failed to get Angel Water for me to be my sex slave~..." "Ohh, going big are you~?" Refflesia smiled stroking Hana's cheek. "Mmhm~!" The Chikorita nodded. "She was so crazy, Bursting her Angel Love like that~!"

The florges giggles. "The way you said it like that, people will think you have a crush~." "That's cause I want her to be my very own personal sex slave~! All begging and pleading~..." Hana then imagined what it would be like.

*Imagination*

Hana was lying down like a rich luxurious woman on her full-body cushion, holding a chain on one hand. She was feeling like having a little fun, so she gave the chain a little tug. The tug got the attention of a naked Oshawott with a collar around her neck. "I'm feeling a little bored, care to lighten my mood~?" she asked her.

The Oshawott whimpered as shook her head. That caused her to yelp as she felt a sharp smack on her back from one of Hana's vine whips. "Aie~! Please, Mistress Hana~..! I've had more than enough..!" She sobbed. "Well I didn't~! So unless you want your back red with whip streaks on it, you get your sexy ass on the bed~!" Hana ordered. "Now~!"

The Oshawott whimpered and did as she was told. "Now, what do I want right now~?" Hana asked thinking. She then got the idea of carrying the Oshawott's nether regions while the slave laid down on her back. "Alright slave~. Lay down on your back~!" Hana ordered. She did as she was told. "Spread your legs~."

The Oshawott did so and waited for whatever her mistress wanted to start. Hana licked her lips and placed her hands around the water type's folds, which made the slave flinch to a near-orgasm. Her pussy quivering just from the touch.

Hana smiled and licked her hands, sucking one of her fingers. "You so wet despite saying no~." Hana chuckled. "N-No..." She sobbed as she covered her face. "I'm so embarrassed..! I failed as an Angel..." Hana smirked and move the Oshawott's hips on her shoulders.

"Wh-Wha!?" She gasped as her hindquarters were lifted up and her wet vagina near Hana's grinning face. Hana giggles, "Little sea lion, ever since I saw you, you were destined to be mine~."And then she bit down on the Oshawott's moist pink slit, though not so hard as she made playful chews.

The water type gasped out, feeling the small teeth nibble on her. "Nngghh~..." She then felt something limber wiggling around her pussy. It was Hana's tongue. "Kyaah~!" she cries out as her body trembles. "I-I can feel it inside~." the Oshawott moans out. "Mmm~..!" Hana muffles in her labia. "So tasty~!"

*End of Imagination*

As Hana was daydreaming, she didn't know she was doing oral on someone else. Hana was drooling a bit as she continued licking with her eyes closed. "Um~... Sweetie~?" Petal asked, moaning. "Ah~! Y-You're eating Mommy out~"

Hana opened her eyes and looked up at the Meganium's blushing smile. "Uh~... My daydream went very vivid~." she answered embarrassed. "That's alright, Cutie~..." Rafflesia assured and got up. "You and your mother have fun together~ I'll got have another of our generals to get your Angel Water~... And maybe a second Angel as well~"

"You can't stay for a little~?" Hana asked teasingly. "My holes are open for you~." "All in good time, but right now~... A queen's work is never done~" She then walks away.

(Meanwhile…)

The sun was shining brightly down to the forest and it shows Aqua,Blade, Brio and Prima walking together. "Ngh.. it's too hot out here!" Aqua and Brio complain. "Now girls..." Blade said. "We're only out here to spend time together as a family~" "Your mother's right you know." Prima agreed. "You two should really get some exercise~"

Brio grumbled in annoyance, "But why do we have to wear our clothes?" She asked looking at her outfit. "Because it's appropriate. What kind of person goes to a trip in a nude?" A certain female voice answers her.

They turned around and saw a familiar Kirlia. "I don't know you, but I rather not try to explain why I'm not wearing anything other than underwear." Sera said walking between them. "What's that supposed to mean?" Aqua bluntly asked. "You would try to go outside without any clothes on if no one was around to stop you." Sera answers.

Aqua was taken back from the blunt response a bit, "But the clothes we're wearing now are so small! And a sports bra doesn't help because it still feels like I'm wearing undergarments!" Aqua complained, shaking her arms up and down.

Aqua's outfit consisted of yellow capri shorts with a black sleeveless shirt. The Oshawott gave them a look of hatred as Sera crosses her arms together. "Be happy it's at least light. Plus you look cute in it." Sera winked.

The Brionne huffed, "Cute my tail-fin!" Brio argued, looking away from the two. "My true cuteness relies in my nudity~!" "Come on now, will an oil match with you two make up for this~?" Sera asked winking. Brio opened one eye at Sera, the Brionne's cheeks puffed up and blushing.

"Humph..." she said walking up to her mothers, but not before a faint blush appears. "Sorry about my sister, Sera... She's almost like me in a way." Aqua sighed, remembering how Sera requested a new position in Angel Love Paradise a few days after the Nara incident.

(Flashback.)

Aqua and Brio were arguing about the other day with Brio's forced sexing on her sister. "Come on now, it wasn't that bad!" Brio said."Yes, it was! You had me hung upside-down and most of the attention got to you!" Aqua argued. "I was just showing you my powers and having a little fun."

The Oshawott puffed her cheeks big. "Look you two, let's calm down. What's done is done let's drop it." Sera said trying to calm the two down. Brio huffed and turned to eat her meal and so did Aqua but not before the Oshawott blew a raspberry at the Brionne, spraying her saliva at her.

Sera sighs as she turned to Blade, "Miss Blade, about my position here?" "I'm sure we'll give you a decent position, Sera~..." The Samurott answered. "Well the thing is... I would also like to try out what Aqua and brio do as well~..." Sara said blushing.

"What they do as well?" Prima asked, not understanding what she meant. "Things like the oil box match ~." Sera said. This got the parents' attention. "Y-You're kidding, right~?" "Well I figured if I'm an angel and be hanging around with Aqua more than usually, I might as well have a little fun with it~." Sera said blushing.

The Samurott was unsure about it, considering Sera is an honor student from Scelci High. "Not to worry, I'll keep my grades up." Sera said reassuringly. "Done~!" Prima approved so suddenly. "Prima!" Blade cried out. "I always remembered how headstrong you are and look at how our little girls turn out!"

"Angels saving the world with purity and love!" Prima said with pride. "That's not what I meant!" Blade yelled out. "What's wrong with them?! They're both elites as well!" Prima argued, and then Brio threw a tiny spoonful of red skin mashed potatoes and laughed at her mother.

"Why you little!" Prima grabs Brio on her sides and started shaking her. Blade looks at Sera and chuckles nervously. "Don't worry, Prima's only holding Brio by her sides~..." Sera nods her head, 'Aqua's taking the news rather well.' She thought as she looks at the Oshawott.

Who was eating her mashed potatoes after adding some hot sauce to it… "Aqua did you heard the news?" Sera asked. "Yeah, my Mom abruptly accepted you in our job~..." Aqua said, eating her food.

The Kirlia looked surprised, "And you're not going to start kissing me, jump in for a hug, not gonna molest me?" Sera said. "Can't make love now, eating." Aqua said, panting from the spiciness of her food. Sera was surprised at that. 'Huh, didn't see that coming.'

End of flashback...

Sera smiles. 'Aqua, Thanks again for saving me back then~.' she said. "Alright, everyone~! Back to our walk~!" Blade chimed. Sera nods as they walk on. 'If there's anything I can do for you, just say it. I owe you that much.' Sera said to Aqua. "You could start with a proper lesbian sex with me..." Aqua sarcastically said. 'Sure, once we're private.' Sera said blushing. 'You can tell this to the other angels too, since I owe them as well.'

Soon, they found an inn. It was like a traditional Japanese inns with torches lining the walkway. "Oh look~! An inn for us to relax in~!" Blade chimed with sparkly eyes. "Wow it looks lovely~." Sera said. "I dunno..." Brio said. "It kinda looks suspicious." "You're right." she said bringing up her map. "It's not on the digital map."

The Primarina smiled cheerfully. "Aw, it's probably just been constructed recently~!" Prima assured her. "How much time is it needed to put it on the map?" Sera asked. "Like a few days~!" Prima noted. Sera looks nervous, but nods her head. "I suppose it won't hurt to give it a chance."

They all went in and rang the bell which is a white electric switch. "Huh, it looks some inns still have some tech." Aqua said. "Hopefully, they'll have an air-con." They waited for someone to arrive at the lobby, Then a Serperior slid the door open and bowed. "Welcome! Thank you very much for visiting." she greeted the four.

They all bowed for her. "You're very welcome~" "May we ask for your name~?" Blade asked her. "My name is Viper~" "Nice to meet you Viper~." Prima said. "What does this inn offers?"

The serperior looks at them, "We offer here our deluxe sushi and ramen, hot springs and rent a room~ All three will save you ten percent of your savings~!" Viper explained cheerfully. "Wow, sounds good." Sera said looking at her. 'A little too good?' Sera asked Aqua and Brio. . "Meh, who cares~? Good bargain~!" Brio chimed while Aqua just shrugged.

"Well I say we take it." Sera said acting unaware. 'Hmm...' Aqua thought, still suspicious, but they went in nevertheless. Viper bows her head as they pass her. All the while hiding a grin. 'Plan's working perfectly~...' She thought sinisterly.

The group were walking through the hallway, looking at doors. "So how will the rooming go? We all sleep in a room or something~?" Aqua asked. "Each room is enough for four to five Pokemon to sleep in~" Viper answered. "Wow, that's impressive~!" Brio said excitedly. "Can we have lunch first~?!" Aqua complained as she felt her stomach growl.

Viper nods and she opened a room for them. "We'll get it ready. Just relax in here until I came back." she said before bowing and closing the door. They sat down on the mats around the short table. "Thanks again for letting me come along for the trip~." Sera said. "Oh, it was nothing, Sera~" Blade said, smiling.

Sera looks around the room, "It's quite a inn don't you think?" "Yes, very traditional in Japanese~" Blade replied. "Oh we never asked the name of the Inn." Prima said in surprise. "Pretty sure she'll tell us once she comes here with our food." Aqua said.

The group waits sitting down, "So what do we do until then?" Brio asked. "Relax, I guess?" Prima casually said. "Well I think that's a nice plan." Sera said. Aqua and Brio were silent but shrugged.

After some time has passed, the Serperior returned, "Your meal is ready." She placed down each a long platter of sushi. There was salmon, red and white tuna, sweet omelette, shrimp egg and salmon belly. "That's quite a lot to carry, was the other members busy with something else?" Sera asked considering Viper carried 5 plates on her own.

The Serperior looks at them with pride. "Oh, I'm specially trained on handling this alone~" She happily said. "Well thank you for the service." Blade said as everyone bows. "You're most certainly welcome~!" Viper thanked and left.

The 5 smiled as they said their graces before starting to eat. "Ohh~..! So tasty~!" Aqua chimed with sparkling eyes. "This is amazing~!" Sera said in a cheerful tone. Everyone enjoyed the sushi and Viper was watching hidden, snickering deviously.

Then a faint beep was sounded and she took out her transceiver. "Your grace~.." she whispered softly. "Are you doing your job, Viper~?" "So far I added 1% orderless aphrodisiac in the food they're eating right now~." she told her. "Why one percent?" Rafflesia asked curiously.

She glances at the others. "If I added too much, they would notice and grow suspicious. They would soon leave in a hurry." Viper explained. "But doesn't this inn have multiple androids that look like you?" Rafflesia reminded."Luring them with relaxation is more effective then bringing them down with force. You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar you know." Viper pointed out.

The Empress nods, "You're gonna use one android on one of the adults while you do one yourself, right?" The Florges asked. "Of course Empress. Any request in particular you have?" Viper asked. "Just one from my adoring daughter~..." She answered. "Get Angel Water after you deal with her friends and family~"

Viper giggles. "Tell her I'll have her wrapped up in colorful bow just for her~." "Of course you will~..." Rafflesia smiled. "But if you fail~..." "If I were to fail... you'll see to my punishment..." Viper said shuddering. "Well, it depends if Angel Water purifies you or you escape from her~" "I'll be careful. I wish you the best Empress Rafflesia~."

She deactivated her transceiver and saw they have all finished their meal."Have you all enjoyed your meal~?" she asked bowing her head. They all nodded."Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the hot spring~?" Blade asked."Sure~" Viper answered. "It's in the other wing of our inn~"

They got up as the Kirlia spoke, "Oh by the way. What's the name of the inn~?" Sera asked. "Flower Bloom Inn~" "Really? That's a lovely name~." Sera said smiling. 'Though not exactly a Japanese style name.' Sera said to Aqua, who just shrugged as they went to the hot spring.

Sera looks at her friend. 'Aqua... aren't you a bit concerned about this?' Sera asked her. "Don't worry! I'm an Elite with the power to purify mutants..!" Aqua said, shushing her. 'Even so, that doesn't mean you're invincible. You can't expect to solve everything on your own.'

Sera paused in her mind as her expression turned sorrowful. '... I had to learn that lesson the hard way.' "... Me too." Aqua replied softly and they reached there. "There's the changing room next to it." Viper pointed to it. "When you undress, leave your clothes on the pole, I'll wash em while you two bathe." "Thank you~" Everyone said and went to the changing room.

The adults changed in one room and the girls changed into another. Normally, Sera would've wrapped a towel around herself but she decided to get comfy with her free body. "It won't hurt to bare it out once in awhile~." Sera said rubbing her form.

She looked at Aqua and Brio who giggled at each other's naked forms. 'They look cute together.' She chuckled as she joined them. "Hey, does these look okay to you~?" Sera asked holding her breast.

They giggled and held their breasts up as well. "They look nice, but I want your opinion? Are they okay~?" she asked them winking. "Mmhm~..!" Sera giggled again. "Let's discuss it in the bath~"

They smiled as they headed out the changing room and headed into the bath house. Everyone sat down and sighed in relief and pleasure. "Ahh~... So warm." Sera eased herself in as she rested on the stone edge. "Yeah~..." Aqua muttered as she rested between Sera.

She looks at Brio, "Btw, what's your angel name?" Sera asked Brio, who hears her, grins and decided to boast. Brio stand at the edge proudly as she coughs a bit to ready.

"Being the dominant Angel there is~, I make my enemies submit to my sexy will~! I am the Angel who tells others sexing Pokemon what I want to do~! My name is~... Angel Mermaid~!" Brio announced and posed naughtily, making a victory sigh at her face, sticking her tongue out.

"Brio, don't stand on the edge, you could get hurt!" she told her. "And don't show off your nude form like that!" "I'll get her~" Prima chuckled. "The little ragamuffin~" "I'm going in." Brio said starting to slip into the springs.

Aqua and Sera sweatdropped as Brio comes back to them. "Sorry I asked." Sera said. "Indeed..." Aqua muttered before lowering down and made bubbles in the water with her mouth. Sera relaxed and moved her legs underwater around a bit.

She and the adults took a deep breath and sighed. "All the battles we had, it's nice to take a moment to relaxed." Sera murrs out. "Mmhm~! You and our daughters are such good friends~" Blade chimed. "Yeah... though I hope that I can help them improve a bit. I mean, they're nice but... they're awfully lustful and such, at the very least help them with their grades at school." Sera said.

"That's nice~" The Samurott said. "You know, I was the same as Aqua once~..." "That's not difficult to see." Sera said chuckling. Blade laughed as well and saw the Serperior coming to them.

"Forgive me for interupting your relaxations but, may I offer you two a massage~?" she asked bowing at Blade and Prima. "Sounds good~!" Blade said and Prima nodded as they stood up, covering themselves.

The Serperior giggles at them. "No need to be so bashful. Just use the towels to dry up." She said offering them the towels. "Well~... Is it okay if we don't wrap ourselves in them~?" Prima seductively asked. "Whatever makes you two comfortable~." Viper answers.

They then wiped themselves with the towels, drying themselves by their privates. Aqua was staring at her mother rubbing her crotch with her towel. "Hope you two enjoy your massages~." Aqua called out. "We will, my dear Baby-Wott~!" Blade said as she left.

"Mom!" Aqua said blushing. Brio laughed at her sister as the Oshawott lowered her head in the water again.

(With Blade and Prima)

Blade and Prima followed Viper as they walked down the hall. "Just so you know, each of you are given a private single room~" "Oh so we'll be meeting more staff members~." Blade said. "Well, no surprise but they're Serperiors like me~" "It's a family traditioned inn~?" Prima asked. "Oh believe me, it's called 'Flower Bloom' for a reason~..." Viper muttered as she nodded.

She stopped at a doorway and faced the two. "Alrighty then you two, your rooms will be soundproof so your... Excitement won't be heard~" Viper explained. She opened it and the two entered.

Blade then takes one room while, Prima taking the other room. Blade then saw it was a bed resembling the ones from physiology in hospitals. "Looks more for something in medical than an inn." Blade said to herself. "But it IS a massage after all~!"

She sat down and lay down on her front, then she heard the door open. She look to see a Seperior entering. "Hello there~... I'm your handmaiden in your massage~" She said. "Nice to meet you." Blade said, and then noticed a massage options paper and picked it up.

She looks at any massage options. "Hmm... 'Relaxing ache massage', 'Full-body massage'... Hm?" She then noticed a more extreme option. "Excuse me, but what is, 'Advanced inside-out sensitive body massage'~?" "You like to find out~?" the Serperior asked smiling.

Blade blushed and nodded. "Good~." she grins as she moves towards the got behind her and then placed her arms around, touching her breasts. Blade blushes from the touch, shuddering a bit.

Meanwhile with Prima who chose what Blade chosen. "So how will this massage work?" Prima asked. Her own Serperior handmaiden comes close to her and leans her head on Prima's who look confused at that. The handmaiden then gently placed a hand on Prima's breast and played with her nipple.

The Primarina blushes at the touch, shivers running down her handmaiden offers Prima a piece of candy for her. "Well don't mind if I do~." prima takes it and put it in her mouth.

She then chews on it and the handmaiden went back to fondling Prima's breast. "What kind of technique is this~?" Prima asked murring out. "No technique, just enjoy~..." She answered. Prima blushes as she just smiles and relax to it.

The handmaiden smiles and touches Prima's felt that and was abut to speak before she was kissed by the handmaiden, much to her surprise, but for some reason, Prima felt like kissing back and let the handmaiden take control. 'She did say to enjoy it after all~.' Prima thought relaxing.

Prima then laid down on her back while the handmaiden still played with her breast and made out with the Primarina. Their tongues suckling on each other until the handmaiden drew back for breath.

The Serperior then moved her hand to Prima's vagina, then she rubbed it softly, getting a moan from the Primarina. The handmaiden then moved her fingers around Prima's vaginal lips, effectively tickling it. Prima making soft moans of pleasure. And then felt two fingers slide in her pussy.

Prima gasped, her body squirming from the jolt of pleasure. The handmaiden moved Prima's legs up and moved her face to the Primarina's pussy, taking a long lick in it. Prima gasps and shivers from the long lick. "Aahh~..! Now I get the inside-out part of this massage~!" The handmaiden doesn't responds, too busy licking out the water type.

Meanwhile with Blade and her own Serperior handmaiden. They were sitting up with the Handmaiden fondling with the Samurott's breast. from behind. Blade was moaning with a red face from the pleasure.

Her handmaiden then licked her cheek and offered her a piece of candy. Blade saw it and opened her mouth, letting her put the candy in her mouth. She suckled on it and swooned at the flavor. 'Ooh~, it taste like toffee~.' Blade murrs.

The Serperior then kisses Blade in her lips who moans out and kisses her back, then they open their mouths and lick each other's tongues. They go back and forth, making out and licking each others tongues.

Then the handmaiden broke the kiss and laid Blade down on her front and kept her hind up. She laid a bit on Blade's back, licking her back as she moves downward. She then licked upward up to Blade's buttocks.

She lifted up a bit then started to rub Blade's folds. "Aaah~! Is... Is this part of the massage~?" Blade asked moaning. "Yes, it is~" The Serperior said. "We also have specialized dildos that will shock away your negativity~!" "S-specialized dildos~?" Blade asked stuttering from the pleasure.

The handmaiden nodded as she rubbed Blade's pussy before opening them wide. Blade grips the sheets trying to keep herself from shaking as her handmaiden starts kissing her pussy. Blade stutters and moans in pleasure of this, her body shaking.

She then felt her pussy being licked along with her clitoris, then she felt fingers pushing into her pussy. The Samurott gasped at the feeling and felt her fingers twiddle in her labia. 6Her panting quickens as she gripped the sheets tighter.

She soon felt a tiny squirt of her juices, though not as big as an orgasm. Blade moan out as she pants. "I.. never had a massage... this good~."

Meanwhile with Prima...

The Primarina was being grinded and stroked by her handmaiden. "Do you get... a lot of... customers... who ask for this~?" she asked. The handmaiden only nodded as she grinded harder and stroked her member tighter.

Prima nodded as she grinded back. Her body felt hotter than before and she didn't even notice her handmaiden's eyes glowing red.

The same was happening to the Samurott who was moaning in pleasure. "Ahhh~! My body is burning all over~!" Blade squealed, lost in sheer ecstasy. She grinds back to the handmaiden, whose eyes are glowing red as well.

(At the hot springs.)

The three girls were relaxing, though Aqua was still glaring at the water with her head deep inside and blowing some bubbles. Sera notices Aqua and moves to her. "You okay Aqua?"

All she responded was blowing some bubbles, making a somewhat audible groan."Come on cheer up. You're no baby to me." Sera said stroking the Oshawott's head. Aqua smiled at her but remained in the water.

At this time, Ace and Crystal entered the bath house and saw the three angels. "Come on, cheer up already." Sera said starting to tickle Aqua slowly. The Oshawott giggled in the water, but stayed inside.

Sera giggled back, starting to tickle her further, moving lower. Aqua tried to stifle her giggles. "No one can resist the siren's touch~!" Sera said confidently, moving faster with her tickles. Aqua squirmed until she couldn't hold it anymore.

She burst out laughing, shaking in the kirlia's arms. "S-Sera~! Ahahaha~!" "Hahaha~! I love the way you laugh~!" She said lowering her tickling. "Eee~! N-Not there~!" Aqua squealed as she laughed out loud. Sera grins as she leans on to Aqua to keep tickling her.

She then kisses Aqua's cheek and licks it. That got the Oshawott to gasp and blush. "S-Sera..?" Aqua stuttered. "Y-You're not drugged or anything, are you..?" "I'm just a little warm, plus~..." Sera blushes as she said. "You did wanted to have a lesbian session with me~."

Aqua blushed as she remembered that. Just as they were about to kiss, they found themselves splashed by the hot springs water. It was Brio and she was snickering mischievously. "W-what that for?!" She asked angry at her. "For fun~!" Brio laughed, splashing at them once more.

Aqua was about to lunge at her, but Sera stopped her. "Say, did you wanted to join us~?" "Well~... Duh~!" "Well, come over here." Sera said rubbing her cheek with Aqua's whose face was not happy about it. "Aww, don't be soured over the fact that I did your bestie first~!" Brio teased. "WHAT!?" Aqua screamed out.

"W-what do you mean?" Sera asked shocked and blushing. "Remember that time BEFORE you became an Angel~?" Brio pointed out. Sera thought about what she meant, then she blushed redder when she recalls it.

Aqua wasn't angry at Sera for having her first time with her sister but was still mad at Brio. "Why you little!" "Aqua, calm down." Sera said comfortingly, kissing her cheek, but that didn't stop her as she was still growling. "Plan B~." Sera said moving her hands to rub Aqua's vagina.

That got the Oshawott's attention and she calmed down, her eyes turning blank in the process. "That's better~." Sera smiles before planting a kiss with Aqua, who murrs cutely as she was lost in her thoughts. "Aqua... When you were an angel, have you ever had a thought of doing me~?" Sera asked embarrassed. "Be honest with me~."

She doesn't get an answer as the Oshawott's eyes were a blank black. "Aqua?" Sera asked looking confused. "Wait, I have an idea~!" Brio chimed and tugged on Aqua's nipples tight and pulled hard.

"Aaahh!" Aqua cried out as Sera looked at brio. "Can't you try something without causing pain?" "Maybe~..?" Brio teased. "Has Venus done your anus~?" "No, she said that only elites can have fun with her." Sera said sadly. "I was asking Aqua." She pointed out.

The two turn their heads to the Oshawott for an answer. "Did it hurt?" Sera asked concern. "At first, yeah~..." The Oshawott replied blushing. "Can you tell us how it was in general~?" Sera asked blushing. "Like my rear entrance stretched but in a good way~"

(Flashback)

Before they explained what happened, they told Aqua had achieved Elite status. "I see~..." Venus said, impressed. "It happened when Sera dove in to save me from an attack~." Aqua said looking at her. "I'll never forget that~." "And you screamed out for her~?" Venus asked. "You must really care for her~"

Sera smiled happily. "I couldn't asked for a better friend... that I have in you~." she said. Aqua blushed at her comment. "Likewise Sera~." "Ah~... Well then~" Venus said, her hands touching together. "I think you deserve some reverse entry approval~"

Junie had anal sex with Venus before she became an elite. Probably due to her grades in Angel Academy. Junie blushes when the Arceus mentioned it, having gotten it earlier, but tried her best to cover it up.

Venus then gestured Aqua to come with her in her private quarters. Aqua nods and goes to follow the Guildmistress. As they walked to the hallway, Venus smiled at the Oshawott. "You know, I like you and your mother particularly~"

Aqua looked at Venus surprisingly. "R-really? Why?" "She was daring and bold~... She was even strong enough to take on the queen of the mutants~" Venus explained. "She even had the rare power to purify them~"

Aqua gasped at the last part. 'J-just like me~!' she thought smiling. 'I got this from my mommy~!' "In fact, those who are from or trained by the Angel Water Clan are potentially enough to take on queens of forced sex, rape and moisture~"

Aqua wondered from that. 'So then... I might be able to purify the leader of the mutant?' "Only when you're stronger than your elite form~" Venus answered.

Aqua looked at her. "There's something even further than elite?" "Eh, you'll find out~" Venus bluntly replied. "Oh come on~?" Aqua got out. "Please~?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm the high mistress of the Angels and it's wise that you find out for yourself." Venus pointed out. "Besides, wouldn't want the power go to your head as much as pleasure~..."

Aqua sighed in disappointment, but she smiled nevertheless as she was told how amazing her Angel Clan is. As they entered her room, they saw a ninetales in a maid outfit setting down some cake and hot tea down on the desk.

"Ah, perfect timing~!" Venus chimed. "Thank you~" The fire fox smiles as she bows her head. "If you need anything else, just tell me~. I'll be happy to service you~." "How about some milk~?" Venus asked. "And a full pitcher of it~" "I'll fetch it right away~." She said walking past them. "Miss Aqua~." she bows before walking.

Aqua giggled, "Whoa~..." The Oshawott awed. "I feel like I'm royalty~" "My bathmaidens treat every angel and me with dignity and grace~." she answered kindly. "Do Angel Ranks depend?" Aqua asked. "The better the rank, the better the rewards~?"

She nods as she started moving again. "So~... Wanna have cake with me~? It's Bavarian cream in fluffy angel food cake~" Aqua nods as she sat down with Venus. "Do you have a favorite bathmaiden~? Who is it~?" she asked.

"The cute ones like Goodra, Sylveon, Glaceon, Lopunny, etc~" Venus answered, picking up her plate of cake. "Will the better answer be everyone~?" Aqua asked taking a bite. Well... I don't wanna hurt some maids' feelings." Venus replied.

Aqua smiles. "You're very kind Venus~." she smiles taking a sip of the tea. "Ooh~... Is this Rose tea~?" "Mmhmm, You like it~?" Venus asked, taking a sip herself. "Yes, I do~!" She chimed

"You know~..." Venus took a pitcher of tea. "Some angels like to have tea rubbed on them, they say it soothes the groins~." Aqua giggled as she blushed at the thought of Venus pouring rose tea on he with the teapot.

"Of course it's your decision~." she said to the oshawott. "Is hot rose tea alright with warm milk~?" Aqua shyly asked. "Sure, just need to wait for the milk to arrive." Venus answered. "But right now, all-fours and butt-high~!"

Aqua got on the floor and did what Venus said. "L-Like this~?" She asked, blushing. "Good, now hold still~." Venus said as she uses thunder wave. "H-Hey~..! I can't move~..." Aqua muttered, her body feeling numb.

"Don't worry little Aqua, just needed to ensure you won't move~." Venus said in a sweet tone, and then she placed her hands at her butt-cheeks. "My my~... Your butt's soft as your mother's~ Maybe even softer~" Aqua gasped at the Arceus hands. "T-thank you~... I don't get many saying that~."

"Oh~..?" Venus gets a little naughty as she leans her head down to Aqua's butt-cheeks. "'Don't get many saying that'~? Then what would happen when I~..?" She then puckers her lips and went closer. "G-guildmistress, what are you-" She gasped when she felt her kiss on of the cheeks.

She felt her face becoming redder than a Tamato and she shook her head hard, squealing. "KYAAAHHH~! MY FIRST KISS FROM THE ANGEL MISTRESS AND IT'S ON MY BUTT~!" The Oshawott felt tears of embarrassment in her eyes as she whimpered.

"You're so cute~! No wonder some angels especially your mother and sister called you a Baby-Wott~" Normally, Aqua would yell out in annoyance but she's with Venus so she doesn't want to anger her or anything.

She does puff out her cheeks a bit in embarrassment at the words. 'Eee~... Even Venus called me a... A... Sniff... Sniff..!' The Oshawott sobbed in her mind.

The Arceus noticed the sobbing. "Oh right, you're not quite fond of being called that." Venus stroked the Oshawott's sides. "My apologies~." "I feel so humiliated..." Aqua whimpered, but then she felt an embrace from behind.

"I'm sorry about that~." Venus said kissing Aqua's cheek soothingly. "This is my true first kiss to you~..." "Thank you for that Guildmistress~." She said nuzzling Venus's neck.

Suddenly, she felt her anus being poked. She blushes when she realizes that it's her Guildmistress's member, "Whoa~..." she got out. "Whoa~..." Venus said as she thrusted in. "Indeed~!"

Aqua cried out loud from the jolt of pain, even though Venus slid in carefully. "Y-Your cock~..!" Aqua struggled to say. "It f-feels amazing~!" Venus rubs Aqua's breast with her hands in response to that.

The Oshawott murrs, "Uuhh~..!" Aqua mewled. "G-Guildmistress Venus~!" "No need to be modest, just enjoy your reward~." she said as the Ninetales maid came back with a pitcher of warm milk. "Milady, I'm back~!"

Then the Ninetales blushed at what she saw. She moved and placed the milk on the desk, and bowed her head. "Do you wish of anything else from me~?"

"A couple wet towels if you please~?" Venus said. "Warm or cold~?" she asked. "Cold~!" Aqua and Venus both said.

The ninetales giggled as she rubbed both Venus and Aqua's sides with her tail. "I'll be quick~." She winks at them as she walked. "Take your time~."

Venus chuckled and went in and out of Aqua."She seems really nice. How do you get females to work for you as bathmaidens~?" "They were Angels before they chose to have a more peaceful position~" Venus explained.

"Oh~." Aqua moaned out. "I guess fighting is not for everyone I suppose~." Aqua said. "There are times when they decided to fight again~" Venus assured.

Aqua nods as the Ninetales returned with two wet towels. "I'm back Guildmistress~." "Thank you, Angel Kyuubi~" The fox smiles as she bow her head. "So she asked about us hm~?"

Venus simply winked at her, giving her a yes. "That's right. All bathmaidens here are angels. Though everyone of us have different reasons of taking a more peaceful position like this~." Angel Kyuubi spoke.

"Oh, so when might you fight again~?" Aqua asked as her anus was being explored."Probably after my dear gives birth to our twins~." the firefox answers. "Your dear?" Aqua asked.

"My Delphox at home. She's expecting kits in maybe a couple months~." The fox said happily."Ahh~!" Aqua moaned as she felt close. "I see~!"

"In any case, anything else you need~?" She asked, blushing at seeing an erotic scene in front of her.

"Just seeing this~!" Venus said as Aqua came and cried out. Her juices spraying out from the thrusting, and Venus's sperm shooting inside her anus.

The Oshawott moaning loudly at the warm feeling of the Guildmistress seed spilling inside her. "S-So hot~!" Aqua moaned. "I know~." Venus said, but let out a sigh. "I just wished I can use it to make Angels quicker~."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Aqua asked, still feeling some cum injected in her anus.

"Some angels takes a bit longer for their power to awaken with my current method. That's why it took some time for Ivy to become one after Sera~." She explained.

"I see... I remember my first time~..." "I'm hoping to find some faster method to doing so." Venus said sliding aqua off. Her excess sperm flowing out of Aqua's butt hole. Angel Kyuubi blushes, rubbing her loins at the sight. "That looked wonderful Mistress~." "Thank you, Kyuubi~..." Venus said.

*End of flashback

"And that's how it happened~." Aqua finishes. "Okay~!" Brio chimes and she thrusts in her sister's butt so excitedly who cries out in surprise, "When you get back there~?" she asked. "Shut up and get grinded by Sera~!" Brio yelled and thrusts in and out.

Both Sera and Aqua blushes at that, but went along with it. "So, have you ever thought of... this~?" Sera asked, and she thrusted in her pussy on the Oshawott's. "Thought of what~?" Aqua asked.

She got the answer when she grinds on her. "Aaiiee~! Y-Yes~!" Aqua moaned gleefully. Sera blushes at the answer as she felt Aqua kiss her.

The Kirlia kisses back and all three of the girls went at it. Aqua fondles and gropes Sera's breast while moaning as Brio thrust upwards in Aqua's butt. "Mmph~!" Aqua muffles in their kiss as she felt twice the pleasure.

The Kirlia moved to Brio's breast to squeeze them firmly. "Aaah~!" The Brionne moaned at her touch. 'Oughta pay her back for her rough treatment with Aqua~.' Sera thought pinching her nipples. "Gyaaahhh~!" Brio screamed in pain. "Whhhyyy~!?"

"Consider it payback for your treatment with your sister~." Sera answered. "Thank you, Sera~!" Aqua chimed in pleasure.

Brio grumbles and tries to go for Sera's chest, but Aqua's already holding them. "Hey~!" The Oshawott laughed and the Brionne grumpily thrusted in faster. Who moans and grinded Sera harder, and the Kirlia grinds faster herself.

"Ngh~... I can understand... why you like this~." Sera moans out. "I love it too~!" Aqua murrs fondling Sera's chest gently. "AAAHHH~! I'm gonna cum~!" Sera cried out, shuddering as she tries to endure.

Brio also cried out as she was close herself. "Almost there girls~!" Aqua moaned out licking Sera's neck.

Soon they all yelled out together. Aqua and Sera cumming on each other, while Brio cums in Aqua's butt.

Their bodies spasmed as they climaxed and they collapsed altogether. "It was so nice... better than how we had it before.." Sera said looking down.

"Yeah~..." Aqua panted. Then Aqua noticed the expression she was making. "S-Sera?" "You sure you're not a little upset with not telling you it?" Sera asked. "Upset with what?" Aqua asked, confused. "The visions I had."

Aqua shakes her head. "Oh... No, actually... I learned some things in them~!" Aqua said cheerfully. "... I still feel bad." Sera said.

"Don't be~" Brio said. "Aqua made her fair share of mistakes when she was a new angel~." Brio said. "And I'm sure to make some as well." "You're right, you're right~!" Sera nodded. "Try to let it go Sera~." Aqua said kissing her.

Just then, they heard a voice. "Hey there, Baby-Wott and friends~!" Aqua separated and gasp at looking at a familiar Pikachu and Buneary. "You two?!" "How's it hanging~? Amateur Angel~" Ace teased.b"Just trying to relax, thank you very much~!" Aqua said grumbling.

"Oooh~... Relax with your girlfriend and sister~?" Crystal asked naughtily. Sera blushes at that. "She.. She's my best friend~." Sera stutters.

"It's fine, Miss Sera~... Or should I say~... Angel Siren~" The white Buneary replied. Sera looks surprised and looked at Ace and Crystal. "So then... you two are..."

"Angels~" Ace simply said and jumped in the hot spring. "Cannonball~!" Sera reacted by putting up a protect over them three before the splash got to them.

Crystal giggled and went in more gently. "Good reaction miss Sera~." Crystal said impressed. "Thank you... Just Sera, please?" The Kirlia replied as she dissolved her barrier. "Why are you two here?!" Aqua asked narrowing her eyes at Ace.

"Oh you know, have some R&R, find a mutant, tease you 'til you cum yourself to sleep~" Ace said casually.

The three looked confused and looked at Crystal. "We're actually here to investigate this inn." Crystal explained. "It's owned by a mutant whose taking in customers before transporting them to their castle and it seems we've allowed ourselves into a trap."

The kirlia nods, "I figured as much. The name 'Flower Bloom' is not a name given for Japanese inns." Sera pointed out.

"Plus, the sign had a rose that almost looks like an open vagina." Aqua said. "You're more perceptive than I thought~!" Ace said to Aqua, who just looked away, still iffy about the other day. "And since we only seen one pokemon working here, my guess is Viper is the mutant!" Sera stated. "I knew it was a trap!"

"Th-Then should we get out of here?" Brio asked worriedly. "Not yet! We gotta get our mothers too!" Aqua pointed out. "Yeah, good luck with that... And getting our clothes." Ace quipped, waving her paw.

Aqua growled at Ace, but Sera said. "Come on Aqua, let's go." The Oshawott grumbled and jumped out of the tub. "Just one thing, why tell us this? If you knew about it, why didn't you two handle it?" Aqua asked.

"I'm just the~... Last resort~" Ace teased, making her puff her cheeks up. "Well just get comfortable, cause we don't need it!" Aqua said as they headed out. "And you're gonna get your mommies~!?" Ace yelled, mocking them.

Sera closes the door behind them as they look at to see the hall is clear. "Nobody seems to be around..." "Let's find your parents and let's get them to safety." Sera suggested. "But where would the massage section be?!" Brio asked.

Aqua thought about it. "We'll probably have to search, or find some way to get Viper to take us there?" Aqua said. "Did somebody call for me~?" A slightly electronic voice came out.

"Oh miss Viper, may we go to the Massage center?" Brio asked feigning innocence. "Unfortunately~..." 'Viper' said, her arms splitting into robotic tentacles. "Mrs. Blade and Mrs. Prima are enjoying their relaxing stay in Flower Bloom Inn~!"

Aqua and the others moved back from it "So much for trying the easy way." Sera said. "You could say that again!" Aqua shouted as she dodged one of her tentacles.

"Let's take care of this fake and find our parents!" Aqua said getting ready. "Screw you, Sis~! I'M taking this one~!" Brio exclaimed.

"Brio, we gotta work together to win!" Sera warned them. "Ugh! Fine..!" Brio muttered as she activated her armlet. "Mermaid Flash~!" Sera sighs in relief as she touches her shoulder charm. "Siren flash~!" Aqua touches her necklace. "Water Flash~!"

Bright light shone from them as they on their limbs and helmet materialize on their heads. The three transform and readied themselves for battle.

The Viper android lashed her tentacles out at them. But Brio threw her chakrams to counter them. Aqua then charged at the android and sliced her in half.

The insides had pieces of machinery and wires spit apart with electricity coming from between trying to reach the other. The android's halves crashed and her eyes stopped glowing, signifying she was offline.

"Phew, just a robot. I was actually worried for a second." Sera sighed in relief. "The visors in our helmets allow us to scan whether they're androids." Aqua explained.

"Oh, good to know." Sera said unaware of that."Well then, shall we cover more ground splitting up?" Brio asked, suggesting. "I don't like it." Sera said.

"Yeah, we might get caught by Viper's copies." Aqua agreed. "Come on! One of us can take out one!" Brio argued. "But what if we're facing the real Viper by ourselves?" Sera asked her.

"Yeah, it'll be a real gamble for each of us!" Aqua agreed with her again. "All we have to do is tell the others I found them and we'll be there in a flash!" Brio said snapping her fingers.

"Who are the others specifically, us?" Aqua asked. "Of course. Obviously." Brio said. "Um... Sera?" Aqua asked the Kirlia worriedly. "Could we stick together. "It's settled then." Sera said nodding. "Let's go!"

Aqua nodded and went with Sera while Brio went to another way. "Your sister's so stubborn.." Sera said."Tell me about it..." Aqua muttered. "She molested me in the shower before I became an Angel."

Sera looks back. "I just hope she does call back she meets the real Viper." she said. "She doesn't feel like an Elite like Nara, but you never know."

"Well, we better not fail. I wouldn't want to lose to that Boobachu again!" Aqua said, still remembering her loss despite her best efforts against Ace.

"I guess things didn't go well with you and that mouse huh?" Sera said sensing her friends annoyance.

"Uh-uh... Ivy and I 69-ed together to get over it... Though Ivy was upset that she missed my match." Aqua explained.

'Well don't worry about it.. You'll get your time of redemption soon enough." Sera said smiling. "I hope so..." Aqua smiled back. "Anyway, are we headed for the massage section?"

"Yeah, let's see if any of these doors are them!" Sera said. "Be careful though." "Just in case they're locked... Activate X-ray vision!" Aqua announced as she pressed a holographic button on the side of her helmet.

Sera saw this and activated hers as well. then looked in the doors. And they saw one room with a Samurott all tied up in mechanical tentacles and getting penetrated in both holes by the handmaiden android.

Aqua barely was able to cover her mouth from screaming. 'I found mom, did you found my other mom?''Yes... And Mrs. Prima is in the same situation as Mrs. Blade..!' Sera said shocked at the sight.

The Primarina was in a x position having her holes rubbed and played with. The androids inside their rooms had dildo-like penises and were slightly electric. "These are just androids to. Viper's not here." Sera said.

Aqua was panicking and tried to open or damage the door, but there was no effect."Viper must have them sealed, if we beat and purify her, they'll probably open!" Sera said. "Y-Yeah, but..." Aqua said and looked at her sword. "Will our weapons be enough?"

Sera hugged her, "We'll be fine~." Aqua nodded, though she secretly thought of her last time with Nara. "If we find her, let brio know immediately." Aqua suggested. "Okay." Sera said. The two headed off looking for Viper.

Meanwhile with Brio...

She was searching around carefully looking for the Serperor. "I wonder if she's... In the bedroom!?" She then went in there and checked.

But she doesn't see anyone… but then the bed closets open… Revealing the Serperior within. Along with three android copies of herself. "I found you!" Brio said. But then she heard the door behind her closed shut and locked in. "Huh!?"

Brio tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, Let me out now!" she demanded, getting her weapons ready. "Why are you doing this to us!?" "Well my plan is to get Angel Water on my Emperess's orders." Viper eexplained. "What!?" Angel Mermaid asked. "Wh-What for!? TO WHAT END?!"

"The empress's agent has taken a liking to the Oshawott. Probably wants her to be a pet~." Viper smiles. "But I wonder what reward will it get to bring 3 angels with me~?"

Brio was horrified on what their enemy intends to do with her sister and gets mad at her. "I won't let that happen!" So she charges at her. She threw her chakrams at the real Viper. But the androids defended her. Deflecting them back at Brio, who caught them. The three android copies then use their tentacles at Brio.

Brio slashed at them while moving around, but then she noticed arcs of lightning firing at her. She dodged three, but a fourth arc hit her on the sides. "Gyaaahhh!" She screamed and fell on her back.

Brio winced in pain and started to get up, but then she was grabbed by some intact tentacles. Brio cried out as she start to struggle. "Let me go!" She then remembered her comm-link and tried to call her friends. "Angel Water, Angel Siren!" But all she heard was buzzing. "Wh-why can't I contact them?!" she said in surprise.

"The entire inn has a comm-link jammer, silly~" Viper explained as she leaves the room. "Have fun with her, you girls~..." "N-no!" Brio said panicking. "Someone Help!" The door then closes and Viper checks her Angel Finder device. "Now then~... 3 down~... Huh? 4 to go?!" It displays two in the hot springs and two in the hallway.

"And they're..." Viper sees the faces of the two "Ahh, Angel Lightning and Light~." Viper grinned with glee. "I wonder how will little mistress Hana go on them once I capture them all~?"

*Viper's imagination*

Hana was lying in her bed, holding a handle with 6 chains attached. "Hmm, what should I do today?" Hana asked thinking about it.

She then looks at her six Angel slaves, all their arms tied to their back and their necks having collars, Ace and Brio and Crystal were have ball gags, Sera and Prima have blindfolds, Aqua and Blade were the only ones unchanged. "Ahh~. Of course~." She said licking her lips. "We can have a little fun~."

Ace and Brio grumbled in their ball gags, causing Hana to get her vine whips out. "No backtalk~!" Hana commanded. "You do what I say, and you'll be fine~..." she said. "Otherwise~.." she whipped the spot between Brio and Ace, not actually hitting them.

The two lowered their heads, their eyes glaring at the ground. "Good~." Hana said as she turn to Sera and Prima. "M-Mistress... We can't see anything... And we've been hearing and feeling what you're always doing to us..." Sera said. "We can't take much more..." "Please... Stop this~." Prima cried out.

Hana thought for a moment before childishly speaking out. "I don't think so~..! You two make wonderful screams and cries~ How could I let you go~?" "Mistress, they're at their limits~." Aqua spoke out worriedly. "Please, no more!" Blade begged with her.

"Hmmm~." Hana looked at the two of them. "Maybe I'll let them take a rest~." Aqua and Blade back up but were pulled in by their collars.

"In return, my favorites have to play with me~." she purred lustfully. "N-No..." Aqua muttered in fear, but Hana pulled them both on the bed, with Aqua on top of Blade. "Stop being spoiled brats~!"

"Please, Mistress Hana! Surely you're not cut out for this!" Blade begged for her to change her mind. "Hmm~. You know you're right~." She said, making Aqua and Blade sigh in relief before a bright light glowed.

The Oshawott and Samurott looked in horror as she grew three times her size. Hana stand before them grinning as a Meganium. "That's not the only thing about me that's bigger~."

She then reveals her large member near Aqua's pussy. "And it's big enough to tear the Baby-Wott in two~!" "N-n-No Please! Please No!" Aqua and Blade begged.

"Don't worry~..." Hana said as she brought in a large double-end dildo with small bumps all over and a vibrating function with levels 11 and 12. "My cock is reserved for Angel Water~... Mama Water however~!"

She attached the dildo on her and set the dial to 12. "I figure you can take level 12 right~?" The Samurott shook her head hard. "No no! Please don't!" "Too late~!" Hana shoved the tips in both Aqua and Blade's pussy.

They both screamed out loud in both pain and pleasure. "Ahh, you still feel tight~!" Hana cried out loud. "How you do it~? What's your secret~?" Aqua and Blade couldn't answer as they felt their vaginas torn apart together and electrocuted.

"I'll find out later~!" Hana said holding the two as she thrust. The Oshawott and Samurott moaned in unwilling ecstasy as they came.

*end of imagination

Viper smiled as she giggled at her arousal. "Okay, time to get the others." She said as she headed off.

(Meanwhile at the hot springs.)

Ace and Crystal just relaxed in the hot springs."Seems the Oshawott's hanging in there, despite your actions at the arena." Crystal said to Ace. "Eh, she'll manage~ After all, I'm their last resort~!"

The Buneary tilt her head. "Why not help them out now? Still trying to gauge her strength? Or trying to gauge her friends strengths~?" Crystal asked.

Ace thought for a moment and stood up. "Well, I dunno~! But I think I've waited long enough to let them handle it~!"

Crystal chuckles as she rubs Ace's chin. "You're a mystery Ace, you know that~?" she asked in a charming tone. She then gets up and they touched their necklaces.

Their necklaces are same design, except for Ace having a thunderbolt piece and Crystal's a loop Ace's necklace was a gold chain and Crystal's a pearly white. "Well then... Shall we~?" Crystal asked.

Ace nodded and transformed. "Lightning Flash~!" Crystal does the same. "Shining Flash~!" Ace was equipped with golden-yellow hi-tech shoulder-pauldrons, shinguards, a helmet and a couple gauntlets.

Crystal had hi tech greaves, a holographic scarf, gauntlets and a hi-tech 3 section staff. Her body also grew and shone a bright light. Her breast and butt grow too as she twirls her staff around.

Her ears grew long themselves and her face changed. Crystal temporarily became a Lopunny.

She posed, holding her staff in a charming pose."Angel Lightning in da house~!" Ace exclaimed, bumping her fists and her four breasts bounced as she flexed. Crystal chuckles at the sight. "Let's get going."

Ace nodded and they left. Meanwhile, Angel Water and Siren were searching around for Viper while battling androids.

Angel Water felt exhausted and slumped down on her butt. "How many of these does she have!? One of them surprised me in the vagina!"

"That last one doesn't make sense." Sera said kneeling. "The android's metal tentacle thrusted in me by surprise!" Aqua elaborated. "Oh. How's Brio doing?" Sera asked while using her com link. "Brio? How you doing? Brio?" But all she got was a buzzing noise.

"I can't get in contact with her. You try." Sera asked Aqua. "Maybe I can call Ellie and Junie..." She tries so but got the same buzzing sound. "I can't call them." Aqua explained. "Is there some jammer in this inn!?" "If that's the case, that'll explain it." Aqua said. "Brio..."

Sera saw her concern and hugged her. "It'll be okay... I hope." "I'll see if I can reach her through telepathy." She said closing her eyes to focus on Brio. 'Brio?...' 'AAAHHH~!' Sera shook at the scream, 'Brio! Is that you?!'

'Oh, you're using telepathy! Well, that's good! Get me out of here before I-KYAAAH~!' 'What happened?! where are you?!' Sera asked urgently. 'I'm being done by some androids~! In the bedroom!' 'Got it! We'll be there soon!' Sera said cutting off telepathy.

"She's getting raped by some androids!" "Wh-Wh-What?!" Aqua exclaimed. "Oh no! Sister!" She sobbed. "She's alright! Quick let's get to the bedroom of this inn!" Sera said urgently.

Aqua nodded but then they saw Angels Lightning and Light. "You two?" Aqua asked surprised. "Listen, Ace's Angel Power allows her to sense mutants." Angel Light explained. "We already know the mutant is Viper!" Aqua said. "She means I know where the real one is." Angel Lightning corrected. "Really?" Sera said surprised.

"Yes. You and I could go rescue Brio." Crystal said. "And we can beat Viper while we're at it. We'll kill two birds with one stone!" Sera said excitedly. "Hold it! I can't work together with HER!" Aqua angrily said about Ace.

Sera jolted a bit, caught off guard with the tone. "Why? It sounds like a good plan to have two teams doing individual things at once." The Kirlia pointed out. "But why does it have to be her of all Angels?!" Angel asked pointing at Ace. "Because she and you are equal in stats." The Lopunny pointed out.

Aqua sneered,"Really? So what happened back at Paradise?" "She won a sex match against me..." Angel Water muttered. "Yep. Flawless Victory~!" Angel Lightning grins. Aqua grumbles as she remembers her electric pussy attack. "You were still a normal Angel at the time. Lightning was an Elite before you." Light explains. "Mrrmm..." Water muttered

Sera placed her hand on the Oshawott's shoulder. "Aqua, you need to calm down. Since you're both elites now, you might have a chance this time." Sera said. "Well... You promise to save my sister?" Aqua asked, looking at her with sparkly eyes. "You can count on us. Right Lightning?" she asked, looking serious.

"Yeah yeah~ We'll be alright~" Ace said. "As long as Cherub Water doesn't ask for sex with Miss Viper~" Aqua was about to yell back, but Sera held her. "Enough." She looks at Angel light. "You an elite too?" she asked. "Nope." The Lopunny answered. "I maybe a Lopunny, but only certain Pokemon with Elite forms are Mega Evolutions."

"Ok." she said. 'I would've been down if I was the only non-elite.' she thought secretly. "Aqua..." Sera said to the Oshawott. "Do not think about your loss against Miss Lightning. Alright?" Sera asked. "Please... Do it for Brio.. and your mothers." Sera added. Aqua thought for a moment and then she sighed. "Okay, I'll do it for my family."

The pikachu crossed her arms, "Doesn't seem like they know about their older sister..." Ace said under her breath. "Did you say something?" Aqua asked. "Oh well, I saw you little.. 'Get together' with your sister at the club." She said quickly. Aqua was about to growl but she inhaled and exhaled. "I see..."

'I'll make it better after the mission~.' Sera said cutely. "How?" Aqua asked curiously. "Maybe I spend the night in your room~?" Sera suggested. "Will Ivy be there and we can all edit our armors and weapons~?" She asked. "I was kinda hoping for just the two of us~." Sera admitted.

"Well, I thought the more the merrier~" Aqua said. "Well if you like to sure~." Sera said. Aqua smiled and felt a pat on her shoulder. She turned to see Ace was patting her. "Welp, let's get to Viper now~!"

They nod as they headed off. "By the way... You sure you two aren't dating~?" Angel Light asked. "Maybe, maybe not~" Ace teased, making Aqua groan as they left while Sera blurted out. "We're just friends~!" she said blushing.

"Well... How long have you known each other?" Angel Light asked. "Um... Well..." Sera paused a bit. "Just answer the darn question." Crystal said. "Ever since elementary school." Sera answered. "I see..." Crystal said and looked down. "Hey... Have you ever looked at Angel Water's family photos..?"

"Sometimes... Aqua would show me some whenever we hang out." Sera said. "Was there ever another Oshawott in the photos?" Crystal asked. "Huh?" Sera got out. "I don't think so." "Never mind..." The Lopunny shook her head. "Let's just rescue Brio."

Sera looked confused at that, but doesn't pursue it right now. So they go to the bedroom area. "Brio's in there right?!" Aqua asked getting ready. The white Lopunny nodded and readied her staff. "Let's be careful." Sera said readying her bow, "For all we know, it could be a trap!"

"Um... A trap that's already sprung?" Crystal asked cryptically with an expression that says, 'duh!' "I mean, unless Viper's with her right now, she could be setting another trap for us!" Sera pointed out. "Ace is looking for her with her Angel Power!" Crystal raised her voice a little. "Sorry about that."

"Me too. I just... I don't want to fall into the same situation I caused recently." "I don't want any of us to fall into it." Sera cleared up. "AAIIIEE~! Stop~!" Brio cried out inside. "Okay on three. One... Two..." Sera counted. "Three!" she called out and they attacked the door at the same time.

And it broke down, revealing a sexually armored Brionne raised up and raped by mechanical tentacles. "Brio!" Sera cried out running to her, but jumped back when a metallic tentacle lunged at her. "Siren, be careful." Angel Light said, readying her staff.

Sera nods as she readied her bow, closing her eyes. "I hope this time... No, this time, I won't cause others trouble!" Sera said and she felt a power surge within herself. Sera gasped as she felt her form changing.

She was turning taller and her busts enlarged to DD-cup size, her hair lengthen as well. Her dress also lengthens on each side except her front and back middle places. The light fades as Sera looks at herself. "Wow~... I'm a Gardevoir now~!" "It's a temporary evolution. You're not an elite, at least not yet." Crystal explained.

Sera nods, "Oh, I figured as much." Angel Siren said before asking. "Angel Light... Who are you really?"Crystal readies her staff. "I'll explain later, let's deal with these machines first." she said. "Right~!" Angel Siren readies her bow and noticed how it changed too.

It was longer, and colored in white and yellow. "Whoa~... Nice~!" Sera commented as she pulled the string. 'It looks stronger than my previous bow too.' She thought as a cyan-green bolt charged up.

She aims for one and fires, moving directly towards the nearest android. 'Homing arrows?! Amazing.' She then thought of imagining pulling the string again with two arrows… She then sees two arrows forming an aiming at the other androids.

As they were damaged, they wobbled before collapsing offline. Sera and Crystal went to check up on Brio. Who was all sweaty and drenched in her own cum, panting. "Brio, are you alright?" Sera asked in concern. "Haah~... Haahh~... C-Come closer..." She panted.

Sera was a bit nervous, moving slightly closer to her. "Why?" "Just... Please~..." She was cautious, so she used a refresh on Brio just in case if she's under any effect. "J-Just what... TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" She angrily yelled.

Sera jolted from the tone, though relieved she's okay. "Sorry, we realized this place can jam our com links, but we got here as soon as we could." Sera explained. "Well then, where's my sister!?" Brio asked, still panting. "There looking for Viper." Crystal answered them. "What!? Without me!?" Brio asked with envy. "Hold on." Sera closes her eyes. 'Aqua, did you and Ace found Viper?'

Meanwhile with Aqua and Ace...

The two of them are moving down the hall, "Got her location down?" Aqua asked. "Yup, I sure do~!" Ace said, grinning.

Aqua nods, "Alright, hopefully the others can join us soon." Aqua said hoping the others are okay and then she touches her necklace to temporarily evolve into her Dewott form.

"Where is she by the way?" she asked Ace. "I think the better question is how and when did you get that form~?" "This?" She said looking at her Dewott form. "I was able to do so temporary for times when I need it."

Ace smiled and stared at her hips and breasts."So where is she?" Aqua asked. "In the hot springs~!" Ace answered. "Okay, let's head there, but let's be careful when we face her!" Aqua said. "So... You're not gonna ask that weren't we just there?" Ace aasked.

"I expected someone like her would choose it. She probably expects the heat and water to overwhelm us." Aqua said. "Yeah, including the drugged food and spring water~" Ace mentioned.

Aqua giggles, "What? You worried~?" she asked winking. "Nah~!" Ace said, placing her arms at the back of her head. "Just don't want ya to get taken in so willingly."

"Same for you." they arrived at the entrance of the hot spring, and as expected of Ace, Viper was relaxing in the tub. "Figures we would find you here." Aqua said to her as she and Ace entered.

The Serperior chuckles, "Yes~... Fancy having you here for me to collect, Angel Water~" Viper chimed, playing with the warm water. "Oh, and Angel Lightning~! Partnering with another Angel like her, I see~!" "We called a truce for the time being." Angel Lightning said.

Aqua moved forward, "Collect me? What are you after?" Angel Water asked. "Oh, it's what our agent wants~!" Viper explained. "She wants you to be her sex slave~" Aqua blushed at the answer. "Why me?" "Why you~? Because look at you~! You're hot, naughty and I bet you would just LOVE to be sexually abused by our agent~!"

Angel Water reddens at the talk, but composed herself. "Well I'm flattered she thinks of me like that~." she said winking at Viper who grinning. "Well, true but she also wants to keep you on a chain leash~" "That's nice, but I have prior engagements to take care of~." she said to Viper. "And I don't wanna be late in completing my task~" The Serperior replied before taking out a purple heart-shaped hard candy.

The Pikachu's eyes widen. "Aqua, that candy is some kind of booster that powers up any mutant who eats it!" she said. "So..?" Aqua said, asking for an explanation. "Meaning she's going to get stronger and her appearance will change." Ace explains

"Does that mean we'll have to use our Elite forms?" Aqua asked "We don't have enough energy to do so!" Ace said. "Th-Then..! What can we do?" Aqua asked worriedly, bringing her blade in a defensive position. "We'll just have to hold her off until the others arrive." Ace said getting ready. "That is... If they don't run into anymore androids of her..."

She took a deep breath, "They'll make it." Aqua said confidently. "But will YOU~?!" Viper said as she transformed into a Medusa-like mutant. They noticed Viper's green legs have fused together into a long serpent tail. And she grew innumerable tentacles from her back, all of them having a rattle-like tip which shake.

The two stepped back a bit, "Great Arceus..." Aqua muttered at the sight. "And now~... Submit to my will~!" Viper then sends all of her tentacles at them in all directions which none of them can dodge.

The two tried to fight back, but were overwhelmed. Their weapons got thrown on the ground. They tried to reach for them, but then the tentacles grabbed Aqua but Ace jumped, avoiding them and grabbed her gauntlets. "Let me go!" she cried out struggling against the tentacles. "Oh, I will~... But only for our agent once I~... Test you sexuality~!" Viper said as she had a few rattling tentacles at Angel Water's breasts, vagina and anus.

Aqua tenses, "Hey stop. Get those away!" She cried out, pulling as hard as she could, but then she was getting molested by them all. "Aaah~!" 'Gotta think of something. My scallop~! Just gotta wait for her to get too focused on me. Aqua thought slowly moving her tail to her thigh.

Viper sees this. "Oh~? Want me to give you some more tentacles to tickle you~?" She blushes. "N-no, it's already too much." "Too much~?" Viper teased before getting more tentacles. "My dear~... There's never enough~!" Aqua groans from the intense feeling. 'Wait for it.. Wait for it..'

Aqua then swiftly grabbed her Scalchop with her tail. She struck all tentacles around her in one fell swoop. "Hah~! Take that, you villain~!" The Dewott exclaimed. Viper hisses as she glares at the Dewott. "Didn't like that, how about you cool off~!?" she said before blasting an ice beam, which hit and froze her tentacles, making her growl angrily.

The Pikachu smiled, "Now that's a good follow through~!" Ace said impressed, but then Viper uses this as a big ice spear and thrusts her frozen tentacles at them, though they were able to dodge those. "Hey, I got an idea, I'll use my hydro pump and you use your thunderbolt after she's soaked." Angel Water said

"Okay, the pressure will damage her but..." Ace said, unsure about this. "It'll do more damage as she is soaked in water as well." Aqua pointed out, and then she used Hydro Pump on her.

Hitting the Serperior who grunted, but stood firm. "Is the heat getting to you? I'm a grass type." Viper chuckles, and she glows a bright green outline as she absorbs every drop of the water. "What the?" Aqua got out surprised.

The Serperior chuckles, "My little power-up helps a Grass-type like me drink water like a healthy plant~..." Her tentacles' rattles then bloom into roses with tongues. "AND BLOOM~!"

Aqua sweatdropped at the news. 'This is bad.' she thought until she heard a voice in her head. 'Aqua~! We're here but the door is locked!'Aqua was a bit relief at the sound of her friend. 'Try to break it down like before!' she told them. 'That would work... If it weren't reinforced with roots and botany!' Sera said back.

She thinks, 'Are they on the outside?' Aqua asked while dodging attacks. 'Yes, they are and we can't get in by the next hour!' 'Great Arceus, I don't know if we hold her off that long!' Aqua said. "Uh... Water?" Ace tapped on Aqua's shoulder. "We're outatime."

Aqua looked to see Viper's mutant form which looks like she's wearing armor made up of plants! Roses on her shoulders, knees, elbows. 'You girls have to get it here fast!' Aqua told them urgently. 'Like I said, it'll take about an hour to break in! Maybe half!' Sera said.

"You two should go Elite to beat her, or at least hold her back." Angel Light said. 'But that would require lots of love or pleasure energy and-' Aqua then realized something and sighed. "Arceus dangit..!" "What?" Ace asked.

She faced the pikachu, "Ace... Make love with me~!" Aqua said as she made a dome of ice around them with her Ice Beam. "Wh-what~?!" the Pikachu said completely surprised. "We need love and pleasure energy to go Elite, right~?!" Aqua asked. "When you put it that way.. Yeah~." Ace said blushing. "So whaddya say~?" Aqua asked.

Ace blushes at the position, but feeling that they need to get stronger, she nods her head. "Alright, let's make love~." Aqua smiled and sat down, spreading her legs. "You betcha~!" Ace went to her and lowered herself onto the Dewott, and they touched vaginas together.

Aqua shuddered a bit from the touch, face reddening slowly. The Viper was about to bash the ice dome. Ace noticed this. "You sure it'll hold?" "Hopefully until the moment we cum~" Aqua answered.

Ace nods as she started fondling Aqua's breast, with her own breasts, mashing them together. "Your mother had four breast~?" Aqua asked, pushing her breast back. "Less talk, more sex~!" Ace said, pointing out the heavy breathing Viper looking through the ice dome. "Point~." Aqua said grinding her pussy against Ace's which jolted some electricity.

"Hahh~!" she moaned out from the pleasure. 'Ooh~... It's just like before, but~...' She remembers her match with Ace. 'It feels... oddly different this time~...' Aqua thought as the Oshawott leaned her head back and moaned audibly, sticking her tongue out.

Aqua moves her paws to rub Ace's buttocks, pinching the cheeks as well. They both moaned as they kept grinding together. "Aahh~! So... good~!" Aqua moaned moving to play with Ace's tailhole as the Pikachu with her tail in the Oshawott's own tailhole. "H-hey, no fair~. My tail's not that long~." Aqua said in a cute tone.

Then they felt a drop of water on them and looked up. They can see the ice is starting to melt, "We need to move fast~." Aqua said as she went and kisses Ace on the lips. They also grinded faster and soon their accessories spark, shining a bit. "It's working~." Aqua muffled out.

Ace nodded but then they heard some cracking noises. The two of them grinded faster and harder to pleasure each other to their climax. They then let go of their kiss and Aqua whimpered out loud. "Aaaiiieee~! I can feel the lovely power now~!"

Ace shuddered out. "You're certainly different from before little sea lion~." Then Viper broke the dome and reached for them. "I got you two now~!" She lashed out her thorny vines at them, but just as they were gonna wrap them up, a bright light shone between them.

Aqua and Ace floated up in the air and transformed. Aqua's armor lengthened a bit and took a more appearance of a female samurai gauntlets, helmet, and boots. Her breast, hips and butt enlarged as well.

As for Ace's armor, it looked more armored with a heavy appearance with her leggings and gauntlets becoming bigger. Her helmet resembled the head of a Raichu. Her breasts, hips and butt enlarged too.

Ace's weapon looks more formidable, electricity cracking all around it without Ace needing to. Aqua gazed at Ace's evolved form as a Raichu. "So who are you now~?" Aqua asked Ace teasingly. "Nice try, that joke's older than me~!" Ace replied bluntly. "That was suppose to be when you introduced your rollcall." Aqua said.

She chuckled at the realization, "Oh! Ahem~!" Ace said and cleared her throat. "My body sparks from the sexy notion of battle~! I'm a fighter for all that's lovable and arousing~!" She started off as she flex her hands, sparking a bit of electricity. I am... Elite Angel Lightning." She clashed her gauntlets together as electricity sparked all around her. "And I strike down all who face me~!

Aqua clapped her hands and looked at herself. "Hmm~... Can these be edited~?" "How about we save that for later~?" Ace asked looking up. "Okay~!" Aqua chimed and blew a kiss at her before facing the Serperior. "Sorry Viper, but your time's up!" Aqua called out. "Not if yours is first~!" Viper said as she shot Pin Missiles at them with her roses.

Aqua spins her blade, while Ace puts her gauntlets up to block them, and they all deflected against them. "Sonic Slash~!" Aqua vanished for a moment before appearing behind Viper, who cried out in pain. "Ground Shocker~!" Ace punched the ground and it sparked electricity around, shocking Viper.

The serperior yowled out as she sent petal blizzard after them, but the Samurott and Raichu combined Rain Dance and Thunder respectively, causing the petals to wither down on the ground. "I-Impossible..." Viper said surprised. You can say that again~!" Aqua chimed mockingly. "Ace, I'm gonna need a wide opening on her so I can purify her~!"

Ace smiles as she uses thunder wave to paralyze her, but Viper blocked it. "Looks like I'll have to do a Volt Tackle or Wild Charge at her~" Ace noted. 'Wait I gotta better idea.' Ace moves to her face with agility, and before Viper can act, use nuzzle on her cheek.

The mutant got electrocuted and fell on the ground. Ace gives Viper a quick kiss before getting off. "Okay, Angel Water, do your thing~!" "Alrighty~!" Aqua stabbed the ground with her sword, sticking it there and placed her hands at her chest before moving them down to her hips. "Angel Water~... PURITY~!" "Wait no stop!" Viper got oout

Angel Water floats up in the air and charges directly at her. The Samurott collided with the Serperior in a blinding light. Within that light shows a vision of a naked Samurott on top of a normal-looking nude Serperior. "You okay, Angel Water?" Ace asked.

"Ngh..." Viper groaned looking at Aqua.. "Wait, please don't.." she said trying to move away, but the Samurott placed a hand on the Serperior's cheek and stroked it. "Why not~? You wanted to do this to me so you can take me to your agent, right~?"

The Serperior sweatdropped at the question, "I heard what you can do~." Viper said blushing from the feeling. "B-But this won't work on all of us~..!" "Hm~?" Aqua asked curiously."Our Empress Rafflesia won't be purified just as your mother tried to do so~!" Viper boasted, having known the past years ago.

Aqua looked at the Serperior. 'So my mom tried to purify their queen before, but to no avail.' She thought as she started grinding her pussy along with Vipers. "Aaah~! Y-You..! C-Can't..! Do this to me~..!" She moaned as she felt herself being cleansed.

Aqua smiled sweetly as she rubbed Viper's breast. She then said to the snake. "You know~... Your way of getting pleasure is wrong, but I'd be happy to show you a better, more loving way." Viper opens her mouth, but a soft moan escapes her lips

Aqua then lowered her lips on hers. Viper blushes as her resistance starts to wane. "Haah~..!? Wh-What's happening to me..? I feel so light~..!" Viper started to kiss back, murring from the feeling.

Her member then grew suddenly and inserted straight into Aqua's pussy, both of them not expecting that to happen. They let out a loud moan in surprise and in pleasure. "Ahhh~..! S-So big~!"

Aqua moaned squeezing around Viper's shaft. The Serperior squealed as she thrusted up and down some more. Aqua played with Viper's nipples as she moaned more, starting to ride the cock more. "Aiiee~! Curse that Angel Lightning bringing in someone similar to Angel Tsunami~..!" Viper moaned in fading aggression.

"Angel Tsunami~?" Aqua asked, unfamiliar with that name. 'Sounds a lot like a Water-type Angel...'' "Who's Angel Tsunami?" Aqua asked. "Aahh~! A-Angel Water's... D-Daughter..!" She answered. Aqua gasped at the news and the tip touching her cervix. 'Mom had... another daughter... other than me and Brio?'

She then remembered what Viper said to Angel Lightning before they fought. 'That would explain those words, and why my mom knows about Ace.' Aqua thought in realization. 'Gasp..! Wait, was Angel Tsunami once... Angel Lightning's partner?'

She looks at Ace. 'I'll have to talk to her and my parents later.' 'Maybe... When the time is right.' She bounce faster as she feels her limit coming. "Oh~... I'm gonna blow~!" The Samurott moaned loud. "Ahh~! M-me too~!" Viper cried out loud.

They then both cried out and came hard. It was loud enough that the others from outside was able to hear, and the plant-like wall vanished. Before they continued, Sera thought it was a good time to speak to her. 'Angel Light, why did you ask me about Aqua?' "Because... She and Brio..." Light whispered. "Have another sister."

Sera looks surprised and looked at Brio quickly. 'And I guessing they don't know about it?' The Lopunny shook her head. Sera thought about them with a sympathetic face. 'I'm sure their parents have their reasons... And I hope their sister's okay.' Soon they got the door open.

They see Aqua and Ace coming out with a unconscious Viper with them. "Oh, Sera~! You look beautiful~!" Aqua chimed. Sera blushes as with the realization of the truth, she forgotten she temporarily evolved. "Oh,may the way~... Mind if Ace and her friend join us~?"

Kirlia looked confused, "Join us for what?" Sera asked. "You know~!" Sera tried to think of what she means. "Hanging out tonight~!" Sera eyes widen. "Wait, you mean..." Aqua nodded and smiled widely.

The Gardevoir blushes as she then looked confused. "But I thought you couldn't stand her. Bitter rivals and all." "We got over something~..." Aqua said but then remembered. "Oh no, our parents!"

Aqua and Brio headed off without the others. "For the record, we are still rivals, but I think we can change bitter rivals to friendly rivals from this point on." Ace grins. Sera and Light nodded. "What do we do with the Serperior?" Sera asked.

Light picks up her communicator. "We'll give her some rehab and we might renovate this place to be more... calmer for customers." "So now we check up on Blade and Prima then?" Brio asked Ace and Light nodded and followed them.

They went around the corning to see Blade and Prima crawling out of the room. "M-M-More~..!" The cum-covered Samurott moaned. "Well we gotta give Viper credit, she knows how to take care of customers~." Ace said giggling. "Including the legendary Angel Water..." Crystal muttered, sweat-dropping.

Sera went to them and used refresh on Blade and Prima. "You two okay?" Blade and Prima just lay there moaning and masturbating feverishly. "Uh... Girls... what do we do?" Angel Siren asked sweat dropping. "Maybe I can help~" Angel Water said before moving towards them. "Can I join you two~?" Aqua said stroking Blade's cheek.

Her mothers look up at her and tackled her into a sandwiching position with Blade in front and Prima on back. Aqua grunted from the tackle, but smiled as she kisses her mother. She then felt Prima thrust her member in her anus.

She moans in Blade's mouth as she grinds against her mother's pussy. "D-Do you need a dildo with you and Mrs. Blade?" Sera asked as she got one nearby. "Oh Yeah, good thinking Sera~." Aqua got out. "Please align that between me and Mommy~?" Sera blushes as she tried to position the dildo between the two.

She then had to use her Psychic to do so. She positioned it between them and they took it in their pussies. "Aaahhh~! Thank you, Sera~" Aqua sighed, winking. "Okay, I suppose we'll just have to wait until their finish." Sera said to the others. They all nodded and watched the show, waiting for Aqua's purification power kicking in.

Meanwhile at Rafflesia's castle...

The Chikorita sighed as she lay on her bed, staring at the roof. "Miss Viper failed to get me Angel Water..." She heard a knock on the door. "Come on in." The door opened and then came a Lurantis and Tsareena. "Ahh, Sandra, Vicki~. What brings you two here~?" Hana asked "We're here to have you as our leader for our group~" Sandra the Lurantis said.

Hana looked at the two curiously. "Why offer the position to me~?" "Because your mother said so~" Vicki said. "After all, we WERE Angels you know~?" Hana giggled, "Well if my mother said that, I'll be happy to do so~."

They then go to the audience chamber. They entered with Hana speaking. "Mother~. I come to thank you for what you offer.""Yes, indeed~!" Rafflesia said, holding a relaxing Petal near herself.

Hana smiles as she walks to them. "She was working hard?" she asked. "No, she's just relaxing, but is still listening~" Rafflesia said as Petal moved still asleep. "Anything I can do to show my appreciation to you and your gift?" Hana asked leaning on Rafflesia. "You can start by choosing your undercover position in Angel Water's home turf~"

Hana placed a hand under her chin, "Hmm, it would be good to be close and feed you information.. I ought be close, but not to leave a trail to follow back easily." Hana murmurs. "Just try not to falter in the job of your undercover." The Florges strictly said. "We may be evil but even we need the extra allowance for new materials and groceries."

She nods, "I won't let you down mother~." Hana said devotedly. "Are you busy at the moment~?" "Well, you know~ Being the queen of forced sex and all can be boring at times~" The Florges nuzzled on the Meganium. "By the way, you realize one member of your team is enough for Angel Water, right?"

She nods, "Yep." She looks at one of her two members. "Sandra, think you're up for it~?" The Lurantis grinned and readies her sharp claws. "I'm on it~! And... I've got a plan to humiliate Angel Water publicly~!" "Don't underestimate her and her friends, they're stronger than they appear to be." Hana stated, "Then I'll just make sure she's around free time~"

Sandra bows to the two as she left. "What should I do?" Vicki asked. "Go find an undercover position in a job place of your own~" Rafflesia answered. "I'm on it your grace~." She leaves after saying that. "Can I choose where to be, Mother~?" Hana asked, laying down with her mother Meganium.

"Sure, if you're not happy, I'll send her out again." She said stroking the Chikorita's cheek, making Hana giggled and pretend to be a kitten, starting to slightly purr a bit in affection. "Aw~... My little princess is so cute when she's spoiled~" Rafflesia teased. "Meew~.' Hana got out from the word as she moved side to side. "How adorable of my little Baby-rita~" Rafflesia said.

Hana's face made a disapproving looking. "Mom, don't call me that." she said. Rafflesia smiled teasingly and presses her hand on Hana's pussy. The chikorita shuddered from the touch, her face reddening.

Her mother Florges then starts rubbing her pussy. "Tell me~... How badly do you want Angel Water~?" Hana takes a deep breath. "She's... so adorable and bold~." "And why do you want her as your slave~?" "I bet her face would look so cute sexed up and all." Hana said. "Sad face or happy face~?" Rafflesia asked, rubbing a little more lovingly.

Hana tried to answer, but a moan got out from the rubbing. She then thought to herself whether she'd like to see Angel Water begging or lost in pleasure. "I would like to see her begged for pleasure." The chikorita said. "Oohh~... The abusive type, aren't you~?" Rafflesia mused and started fingering her.

She eeped from the feeling, "W-well I won't be doing it all the time, but~.." Hana blushes embarrassed. "But what~?" Rafflesia asked as she used her other hand to masturbate herself. "Her faces makes anyone want to have her with them at all times~." Hana stated.

Rafflesia giggled, "She's like the Casanova of her home~..." "That's what makes her so irresistible~!" Hana stated. "Yet, she's an Elite now~..." Rafflesia informed. "It doesn't matter~!" Hana stated. "She'll be mine, no matter what it takes~!" She promised.

The florges mother giggled, "Well then~..!" The Florges smiled and shows her cock. "Need a little power-up~?" Hana smiles. "Yes mother~." Then the screen becomes black and there was a loud moan.


	8. Episode 6: An Embarrassing Situation

Aqua and her family were in the mall, in the clothes section. "Anything we should look for?" the oshawott asked. "Just good enough clothes for travel, especially for cold places." Blade answered, looking around one line of jackets.

Aqua looks at one of the sweaters and chose a orange one with white pants. "That one and this, along with this blue hoodie." She replied."Now for some boots." Blade said moving to look at some.

Aqua sweat-dropped and sighed. "Would you rather get hypothermia or become a poke-Popsicle?" Blade pointed out and she had a point, frostbite was definitely not any Water-type's best friend.

Aqua shakes her head, "No, you're right.." Aqua admitted. "What kind of boots are there for winter, Mom?" The Samurott was looking at some, "Well there are some cute red ones, some yellow and purple ones too." Blade pointed out.

Aqua nodded and felt a breeze. Aqua looks around, "Someone opened a window?" "What window?" Blade asked. "We're in a big mall." "That's weird. I felt a breeze just now." Aqua said. She then heard a scream. "What was that?" Aqua said before taking off.

They then saw a Shiny Liligant covering herself and crying. "My clothes! I just bought them!" "Wh-what happened?" Aqua asked her. "Her clothes must've ripped" Blade guessed. "N-no, something moved passed me and my clothes were shredded seconds later!" the Liligant said. "Get a towel and report to the guard..." Blade suggested, sweat-dropping.

The Oshawott took a serious expression, "Do you know were the assailant went?" Aqua asked. "I-I don't know... She was just so fast..." The Shiny Liligant answered. "This is gonna be troubling." Aqua said. "Anyway, let's get what we want and go home." Blade suggested.

She turned to her mother, "But what if the assailant continues causing trouble?" Aqua asked. "We'll just have to be quick and get Prima & Brio." Blade said, looking for the other two. "Speaking of whom, where are they?"

*At the food court*

Brio and Prima were enjoying a meal. Prima was eating a German sausage and Brio was having fettuccine pasta."Hope Aqua and mum are almost done." Brio said, twiddling her pasta with her fork.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, she heard a scream and turned and saw a nude Abra. "What the!?" Brio saw as she slowly took her bite. "Ahh, how did this happen!?" The Abra shouted, covering herself. "What happened?" Prima asked. "How should I know!? It was in a flash!" Argued the Abra.

The Brionne crossed her arms,"Mom, what should we do?" Brio asked, but then she saw her mother eating her sausage fast. Still, she got the idea. "I better find Aqua." she said heading off, but not before finishing her meal, her face stuffed like a pufferfish bloated up. "No good wasting food." Brio said, then she rushed off with Prima, who finished her meal as well.

They soon found Aqua and Blade running out of the clothing section. "Arqua, we've gog a Sigruaguin!" Brio stated. "What!?" Aqua asked, not understanding what her sister just said. "Speak up! Your mouth is full and it's a choking hazard!" Brio took the moment to swallow her food before repeating. "We have trouble!"

Aqua felt another dash from nowhere. "Does it have to do with clothes being torn?" Aqua asked. They then heard screams around them. They see some pokemon's clothes being torn to shreds. They covered themselves and the two water-types sweat-dropped. "We better get out of here." Brio suggested.

Aqua nodded along with their parents and ran. Elsewhere in the shadows, a Lurantis was giggling evilly. "Ehehe... This is so much fun~!" she stated. "Soon, Angel Water and Mermaid are gonna have the public humiliation of their lives~!" "Now where are they?" she asked herself scanning the area.

She then saw them running outside. "Maybe I'll go slow with them. Starting with their outer clothes first!" She then rushed to follow them.

*Half an hour later, around a fountain with many Pokemon*

Aqua and the others panted a bit as they looked around. "Think we're safe?" Aqua asked. They all nodded and sat down. "While I do preferred being nude, I know being in public would get us in trouble." Aqua said. "Police?" Brio asked. Aqua nods. "Yeah."

Blade then scoots to her daughter. "Don't worry, Aqua~ We'll be naked at our home soon~" "First we need to deal with the one ripping clothes!" Prima stated before everyone of them felt a dash and heard fabric ripping. They looked and gasped at their clothes are torn, leaving their undergarments.

They then yell out as they cover their lower regions. Aqua looked around, "Come out!" She shouted, but got a crowd of Pokemon looking at them. Aqua blushes as she move her hands to cover her panties. 'I love my fans, but only when we're in official private shows!' She thought but then felt another dash and breeze.

Aqua gasped as she looked down quickly. Her shirt was ripped revealing her bra. "Gahh!" Aqua used one hand to cover her chest. 'Come on who is it?!' she thought looking around. Then, she saw a small shadow on top. The figure waved teasingly and jumped away.

Aqua scowled, "I think I found the perpetrator. I'll go after her! Brio, I need to to protect everyone's modesty!" she said. "Why do I have to stay here with our Mothers!?" Brio whined. "She has a point." Blade said. "Just look at all these spectators!"

The crowd is looking at them, all of them blushing. Brio sweat-dropped and sighed so Aqua left. "But try to bring someone with you okay?" Brio asked, but she had already left. "You're too stubborn!" Brio cried out. 'If any available angel around, please help Aqua out!'

Aqua was running after the leaping figure while covering herself from the crowds noticing her and a couple taking pictures of her.'I normally would be okay with this.. If I was in angel form.' Aqua thought embarrassed. 'That is... IF I CAN FIND A PRIVATE PLACE TO TRANSFORM!'

As she moves, she tries to keep and eye for a bathroom. "Ah! There!" She made a beeline to the ladies room, enter a stall and locked the door. "Just give me a minute!" She then touches her neck but to her horror, she didn't felt her necklace.

'What the- Where's my-' she then thought of the breezes before. 'She must've took it when she ripped my clothes!' "Darn it!" She ran out the bathroom. "I'll just have to get it back!" Aqua cried out, and she felt yet another dash and breeze.

Aqua tried to grab the assailant this time, but she was too quick and her chest feels breezy all of a sudden. She blushes as she covered her chest and looked around again. "Nooo! Where are you, pervert!?" She cried out as she saw the figure again before disappearing. "Grr! Get back here!" She exclaimed and followed her.

She ran as fast as she could to catch up with the fleeing suspect. All the while covering her chest, blushing hard. Aqua used water gun to try to hit her, but she dodged. Aqua just kept shooting water gun to try to slow it down, but then she was down to 3 PP of her move left.

"Agh, stop thief!" Aqua cried out. As she runs to an alley area. The alley eventually came to a dead end. "I finally gotcha!" She found a Lurantis swinging her blue necklace. "Very funny, now I'll take my necklace back!" Aqua said, but the Lurantis dashed at her like a samurai doing a flash-step.

Aqua readied her razor shell attack in advance, but then she felt a breeze between her legs. She turns to see her panties is torn. "Grrrr! I can't believe I'm saying this... But THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE PANTIES!" She yelled out shooting a hydro pump. "Uh-oh." The Lurantis muttered before warping away and dropping her necklace.

Aqua smiled, but approaches her necklace carefully, and bends down to pick it up, but then there was a flash of light or two behind her. Aqua blushes, 'Please don't tell me...' she picks it up and looks behind her. Floating spherical cameras eyed on her. "Haa!" Aqua covered herself. "I was attacked by someone!"

She then tried running away. Passing the people in front of her. All of them blushed at the sight of her nude body. "Now I gotta find somewhere private and fast!" Aqua said sprinting to the bathroom and she entered it. "Finally now I can-" she stop when she looked. She saw Crystal, washing her paws.

The buneary turned and saw aqua in the nude. "Teehee, why hello Aqua~! Have you finally achieved a world where you're free to roam nakedly~?" She giggled teasingly. The Oshawott blushes at the question. "It's not what you think! Someone's been tormenting the citizens, and ruining my publicity!" She got that out in slight anger.

The Buneary nods, "Well, I can see your mission is personal~... So I'll let you handle this one on your own~" Crystal said as she left the bathroom. Aqua sweat-dropped and sighed, deciding to transform. The flash shined as her body alters and armor forms. "Now... To get out of here without causing any panic..."

She checks if there's a vent in here before she risked going out. Luckily... There was. Angel Water opened it and slipped inside. "I better wash myself with Aqua Ring after coming out..." She crawled through the vent and eventually found an exit. She then used Aqua Ring to clean herself. Thankfully, the vents wasn't messy and only had to be cleaned of dust.

She then decided to jump onto the buildings to find the Lurantis. "Okay, where's that clothes shredding mutant?!" She then heard a turns to the direction quickly. Lurantis teasingly points down at the fountain and Angel Water looks there. She saw her family completely naked and surrounded by a whole crowd!

Aqua gasped and turned to the Lurantis. "Y-you!" The Lurantis blew a kiss to mock her, challenging her to either catch her or protect her family and jumped off. 'She's gonna get away!' Aqua thought, but then looked at her family. 'But they'll be humiliated at this rate!' But then she noticed Crystal disguised as a supervisor of some sort and she winked at her.

Aqua smiled and then went after Lurantis. 'I'll have to thank Crystal next time we meet.' Unknown to her, however, a Dewott clad in dark blue hi-tech revealing armor was watching her.

It was a dark blue gauntlets and had black leather armlets, her waist had a metallic utility belt with a long dragon's tail which she can control for attack or defense. Her weapons were duel wielding retractable tech claws which can sometimes freeze her opponents. "Aqua..." She muttered. She followed the Oshawott from the distance.

Angel Water leaped after the Lurantis building to building. She made sure to be careful of any tricks as she does. 'You're not getting away from me this time..! Not after what you put me, my family and all your victims through.' She then got her sword out.

She got close and jumped up and swung her sword at the Lurantis, who jumped out of the way, mockingly blowing a kiss at her. "Don't mock me!" Aqua said using water pulse, then the Lurantis sliced it in half. Aqua continued the pursuit, using various attacks to slow the assailant down.

The Lurantis was starting to pant. "For a kid, you are persistent~!" she said. "I'm not a kid!" Angel Water yelled, lashing out her sword. She blocked it with her scythe, but Angel Water was able to stop her.

They then deflected each other and landed on the ground. "You're gonna pay for this!" Angel Water stated. "Alright then, cutie~... It's time I get serious~!" The Lurantis said as she revealed an armlet with a dark pink heart-shaped jewel. "Huh?" she asked, "It's the same color as the candy, but..." she stated.

The armlet then flash and she transformed. "Oh this is not good!" Angel Water thought as she braces herself, and the bright pink wave pushes her away. "Lustful Flash~!" The Lurantis shouted out and flashed a dark pink light.

Aqua covered her eyes, "Wh-what? Lustful Flash?!" She got her answer when she opened her eyes and saw before her, a dark pink armored Lurantis with a holographic scarf flowing from her helmet which had curved silver horns on her back and glowing red eyes. 'Despite some markings, it almost look... Angelic?!' Aqua thought.

She then saw shoulder armor with round flat objects pointing out. Her gauntlets and boots were like any other Angels. "N-no way.." Aqua stutters. The Lurantis then posed seductively. "I'm usually the fast one who 'does' other gals' clothing~! I'm also very sharp with my blades~!"

She then twirls around and winks, grinning evilly. "Call me~... Succubus Mantis~!" "Corrupted Angel?!" Aqua gasped out as this was her first time seeing one in the flesh. "G-great Arceus... I heard rumors but..." She then remembered reading a file about one but never taking it seriously.

*Flashback on the other day in the Casanova Club*

Aqua was laying on one side, reading a holographic file and rubbing her junk. She sighs as she's told she needed to do this. "Why do I have to study like an Angel..? I know only the physical work!"

She then passed a file regarding angels. "Humph... New Angel Multipurpose Weapon... Vehicular Armor... Wing-Pack... Corrupted Angel? Seriously?" She groans, "How much of this I have to read?" she asked. "And honestly, what kind of mutant o-or angel is a 'Corrupted Angel'?!" She then tossed the file away. "Never mind this! I'm going to the milk bathes~!" She left the area with that last words.

(End of flashback)

The Oshawott was staring at the corrupted angel in disbelief."Who the thought I actually encounter one." Aqua spoke as she nervously raised her blade. 'I'll have to research them more next time.' Aqua thought and charged right at her.

Sandra clashed weapons with Aqua. Their weapons made blue and purple sparks. "Wh-what has happened to you?!" Aqua cried out. "What ever you mean~?" C-Angel Mantis asked mockingly. "You were an angel first, how you get corrupted?!" she asked.

Sandra chuckled amusingly, "Well~... I had realized by our Empress Rafflesia how pleasure felt~... SO GOOD~!" Mantis exclaimed, parrying Water's weapon. "Wh-what?" Aqua got out recovering enough to block Sandra's attack.

She was held sitting on the ground, struggling against her. "What she do to you?" she asked pushing back. "It's not what she did to me, it's what I allowed her to~!" Mantis answered. "Wh-wha?" Aqua stuttered. "Y-you... allowed.."

She laughed, "Yes~... I was tired of being a goody-goody two shoes anyway~!" Sandra chuckled as she jumped out of the way of Angel Water's attack. "T-that can't be true!" "Aww, having trouble accepting reality, cutie~?" The Lurantis giggled darkly, spinning her scythes. "It was quite a ride when the moment happened~."

(Flashback)

A Fomantis walked nakedly to a bed-like table. She noticed contraptions like leather rope, ball gags, dildos. She sighed as she had accepted this. She got on the table and laid down on it. "I see you have gotten ready~!" A mature feminine voice came out.

Sandra looked at where the voice came from. She then sees a familiar Florges walking to her, her member hard and ready. "I made my decision, so I'm going along with it." Sandra said. As she laid down flat and spread her legs wide. "Though what's exactly going to happen though, I don't know." she said.

The Florges stroked the legs slowly, "You shall soon see~..!" Rafflesia grabbed her legs and she slowly entered inside her. Sandra groaned from the feeling as her pussy spreads apart. She then felt a shock in her body. "H-huh~?" Sandra looked around. "Where the shock came from?"

The Florges smiled, "From our connection~!" Rafflesia said, thrusting in and out. "C-connection~?" she moans out. "So soon~?" Then she felt the same shock again, it felt like her entire body pulsated. "Ooohhh~!" Sandra shuddered, "So thick~!"

She then felt her body feeling odd. Sandra looked at her body "Hmm?" Her body glowed and spasmed. "Wh-what's happening?" Sandra touches herself, "I'm glowing~!" She moaned out loud as her body began to change. "Ohh~!" She shudders as she pushes back.

Rafflesia smiled with her teeth showing. "M-more Empress~.." Sandra panted "Claim me~!" she cried out. The Florges complied as she thrusts in and out faster. Her pink color started to darken a bit as her fangs lengthened a bit. She then felt herself becoming taller and more mature. "W-wow~!" Sandra got out before she moans as she climaxed.

Rafflesia cried out for a long time as she came and felt her seed flow inside her womb. Sandra panted from the amount settling in her womb. "So... warm~... So pleasing~... So... Empowering~!" Her voice changed.

She got up and looked at herself now. "Oooh~... I love what you've done to me~!" Sandra stated, "I'm honored... your grace~." She kneeled to her. "Not a problem, Corrupted Angel Mantis~" Rafflesia said.

*End of Flashback.*

Angel Water slid back on one knee, "No, I don't believe that. You must've been controlled at that point!" "No control, just choice~!" Sandra replied, her scythes glowing pink. Angel Water clenches her teeth as she charges.

But then, energy waves of slashes rained in the middle of them. She tried blocking them,but she was pushed back. A light blue dome surrounded her and she looked up. "H-who's there?" Then she saw an armored Dewott on top of her. "Wh-what?" she gasped. "Wh-Who are you!?"

The Dewott turned her head to the Oshawott. She was silent, but her mouthpiece opened. "Who are-" Aqua couldn't finished as the Dewott went and kissed her. "Mmph..!" She muffled and felt her body froze, signifying the Dewott is using Sweet Kiss. "H-hey~." Aqua muffled.

Aqua couldn't do anything as she's feeling frozen in pleasure. 'I... I can't move...' She thought feeling weird. As the Dewott kisses her hard, she placed her paw at Aqua's vagina. Aqua jolted from the feeling, blushing as she felt her tongue.

She wanted to flicker her tongue at hers, but was unable to do so. 'Who-who is this Dewott. Is she an ally, or an enemy?' Aqua thought worriedly, desperately trying to move. But her body couldn't and she's fingered deeply. "N-ngh~. Ahh~!" Aqua moaned out as they separated the kiss.

The Dewott kept fingering her and Aqua soon came hard. Aqua's legs were a bit wobbly from the climax. So she couldn't get up. She panted and her vision became blurrier and all she saw was the Dewott confronting the Lurantis before blacking out. 'Who... who is she?' Aqua thought before her consciousness fades.

*Dream*

Aqua opened her eyes and saw herself naked and her arms chained from behind. Aqua yelped and tried to move, "Wh-where am I?" She soon heard chuckling of various women. Aqua looked around. "Is someone there? Please help!" And a group of familiar beings surrounded her.

She sees her family and friends, but their attires are... different. They were in their Angel forms but they were all dark purple with magenta visors. "What the- Wait.." Aqua gasped, "Oh no!" "Oh yes~..." She heard another voice and a Florges came to her.

Aqua shudders, "Y-you must be.." "Empress Rafflesia~ Guilty as charged~" Aqua gritted her teeth and struggled against the chains, "What have you done to them?!" "What I'm gonna DO to you~!" Rafflesia said, her cock hard and big. "Don't you agree, girls~?"

The others all giggle in agreement, as their cocks were hard as well. "W-wait, how others?" "I did them as I am going to on you~!" Rafflesia answered. "Blade, mouth~! Prima, anus~! I've got her flower~..." Her mothers nod as they approach Aqua who's struggling. "Mom, mother please! You have to fight this, it's me!"

Blade smiled down at her and placed her penis at Aqua's mouth. "M-Mom please!" she shakes her head. Prima sees her daughter won't open her mouth so she spanks her buttocks. Aqua cried out ,unintentionally opening his mouth for Blade to slide her shaft in. "Mmph!" She muffled and then felt another thick, long object slide in her anus.

She let out a reluctant moan from Prima sliding her dick in. The two water-types started thrusting together, practically slapping their bodies at the same time, making Aqua uncomfortable. "Mmmph~! S-stop it!" Aqua muffled, then she saw her friends jerking off. "S-stop this please!" she begged as she sees Rafflesia coming to her.

She got herself in position to go inside her. Aqua tries shaking her head at her, but then she felt we tip rubbing teasingly at her vaginal lips. Aqua shudders at the touch, trembling from it. "N-no.." she muffled, and then Rafflesia thrusts in hard. Aqua moans out loud, tears forming in her eyes.

*Back in reality*

Aqua was twisting and turning in bed, biting on her pillow and fingering her pussy and butt. "No, no no no no!" she muffled out. "Poor Aqua..." Blade muttered. "She's having an nightmare. Shouldn't we wake her up?" Prima asked. "Maybe once she cums~?" Brio shrugged with a grin.

Blade and Prima looked at Brio in a disapproving look. "Well, maybe she'll forget about her nightmare when she wakes up~?" She sheepishly said. "Prima?" Blade asked looking at her. "Yes?" The Primarina answered. "I think Brio needs some disciplinary lessons."

Prima smirked and picked Brio up so she can go to their bedroom. "H-hey wait!" Brio said. "You and I are gonna do... The Talk~!" Prima said. Brio shudders at the word. She already known about the "birds and bees talk" but the one that can be literally done… "C-come on, I was joking." Brio stated, but then they left, Blade was by herself with Aqua.

She places her hands on Aqua's sides to shake her awake, but the Oshawott squirmed and moaned. "Mmnhh~..!" "Aqua it's me, your mother~." she said soothingly. "Mmm-Mommy~..!" Aqua muffled as she came and shot open her eyes.

She gasped as she sees she's in her room. "Gah! Hah~! Hah~! Hah~!" She gasped, hyperventilating. "Wh-Wh-Where's that Lurantis!? What about that Dewott!?" "Calm down. Crystal found you unconscious on the roof so she brought you here." Blade said.

The Oshawott was hyperventilating, "H-How long was I asleep!?" Aqua asked. "The last thing I remembered was this Dewott Angel molesting me until I came and pass out!" She looks at the time. It was 11 o'clock. "5-5 hours!" Aqua gasped out. "Aqua..." Blade muttered softly.

Aqua looked at the Samurott. She patted her daughter's head. "I'm sure the enemy's taken care of... Even though she got away before being purified." Aqua looked down. "She was a corrupted angel and..." she paused. Blade stroked her bare back. "I know..."

She shakes her head, "N-no, she said she chose to become one!" Aqua sobbed. "T-that can't be true, No one who's an angel would consider it!" she shakes her head. "Sweetie... I know it's hard for you to accept it." Blade said. "In fact, that Lurantis was a missing Angel until... Now." "W-wha?" Aqua asked.

Blade sighed and shook her head. "I told you to study..." Aqua groaned, 'Oh all the things I skimmed!' she thought upset with herself. She covered her face, sniffling. "But still... that Dewott.." Aqua stated. "She got her, but the villain got away... At least that was what Crystal said." Blade said.

Aqua crossed her arms in thought, "There was something about her, I couldn't think straight since it was sudden, but I had a weird feeling of... comfort when I saw her." Blade was silent for a moment. "I don't know, maybe I'm just saying that because she saved me." Aqua said.

Blade then embraced her, her breasts mashing against her back. "Huh?" Aqua got out. "You okay?" Blade then licked Aqua's cheek. Aqua smiles, "Thanks for checking up on me." "No problem, Sweetie~" Blade said. "Want something to eat together~?" "Sure."

Aqua nodded and Blade smiled. "Great then~ How about some pizza~?" "I don't mind. I'm starved." Aqua said. "Alrighty then, Hawaiian with stuffed crust~" Blade declared. "What size and sides would you like~?" "Whatever you like." Aqua said.

*Meanwhile in Prima's room*

Prima held Brio's arms together on her back and Ice Beamed them together. "C-come on, I was just joking." Brio said. "M-mom it's cold!" she stuttered. Prima grins and spreads her legs wide open. "Mom, please?" Brio tries to move away.

The Primarina simply smiled at her daughter, "Now then~... Let's~," Prima held Brio's legs and thrusts in. "TALK~!" "Ahh!" she cried out from the quick penetration. "Th-This isn't how you're supposed to give girls the Talk~!" Brio stuttered out, shivering. "A-And your cock feels cold~!" She stated shivering, from the cold temperature. "Aww, come on, you can take it~." Prima said, as she thrusts in and out of her herm daughter.

Brio moaned as she quivered. "S-so cold~!" She loved sex, but not the talk sex. "That was uncalled for back there. Your sister was having a nightmare." Prima sternly said as she thrusts a little harder. "I-I was just joking!" she stated. "I didn't really mean it!"

She moaned out with tears in her eyes, begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry! I'm really, truly sorry!" she cried out. "I don't know~..." Prima teased with one eye open. "Please forgive me!" Brio begged, and then soon she felt a slight tingling feeling around her labia. "H-hey what's going on?" Brio looks downward. "Gonna cum, Sweetheart~!" Prima informed, her dick twitching inside.

Brio blushes,"Oh." she moaned out. She thought about what she said earlier and start to feel bad. "I-I'll do anything to make up for whatever I did and said to Aqua~..!" Brio whined as she felt her own climax coming. "Anything~?" Prima asked. Brio nods her head. "Of course, she's my sister."Prima smiled and they both cried out, cumming.

The two panted as they tried to recover, then they heard the door open. "Hello, you two." Blade said and laid down one half of the order of pizza. "In case you're hungry." she said as she left. "Oh, thank you~" They said to Blade who closes the door. "Uh, can you free me now?" Brio asked hopefully.

Prima nodded and melted the ice. Brio rubbed her arms to warm them up. "Thank you. Sorry about what I said too." "It's alright~" Prima replied and saw the half pizza had four slices, two for each of them. "Just be a little more considerate next time." "Okay, Mom..." Brio said, and the two started to eat.

*Meanwhile with Aqua and Blade.*

The two were eating happily together. "Mmm~... So tasty~!" Aqua chimed. She looked at her mother. "What happened while I was out?" Blade was silent for a moment and tried to think of a good explanation. "Something happened?" "I... Went to get my Angel charm after Crystal helped us out."

Aqua looked a bit surprised at that. "Why?" "I wanted to help you out. After all, I haven't been Angel Water myself for sometime~..." Blade shyly said. Aqua smiles and hugs Blade deeply. "Thank you mommy." "But when I got there..." Blade stuttered as she started teared up a bit. "I-I... Saw h-her... A Dewott in Angel armor..."

The oshawott looked at her. "You too..." Blade stood silent and sniffled. "N-N... Nami..." Aqua heard that. "Is that my sister's name?" Blade sadly nodded. Aqua wondered why she's away from them, but figured she had her reasons right now. "Well, if we saw her now, at least she's okay." she said trying to cheer her up.

Blade nods, but tears still started forming in her eyes,"I... J-Just... Haven't seen her... Since her last mission..." Blade cried her eyes out. Aqua rubbed Blade's back. "If I see her again, I'll ask why she's being away." she asked. "A-Aqua..." Blade said before smiling at her, leaning her head. "You were always sweet~"

Aqua smiles seeing her smile. "I want to see you happy mommy~." She nuzzled her head and they stared at each other before puckering their lips slowly. Aqua held Blade's cheek softly as they make out tenderly. Their tongues lash out at each other, tasting each other's saliva.

They separated to catch their breaths, "Feeling better mommy?" Blade shivered in pleasure and nodded, her paw at her pussy. Aqua looked down and saw her mother rubbing herself. She giggled, "Mommy~."

Blade blushed and asks. "My Little-Wott wants her mother's divine touch~?" "Mom, I'm not a baby~!" Aqua pouted a bit, "But I would like it." "I didn't say baby..." Aqua blushes at the slip up while Blade giggles. "Well, here you go~" Blade places her paw at Aqua's pussy. "Hahh~.." Aqua gasped out from the touch as it presses her pussy like a hard press. "Mmphh~." Aqua moans out more.

Blade smiled and rubbed up and down, massaging it. Aqua grabbed Blade's breast and rubbed them tenderly. The Samurott chuckled at her feeling. Aqua hums as she rubs her nipples as well. They erected as they felt tickled and Blade giggled at the feeling. "Aww, they look cute."

Blade blushed as she have to admit. Her own nipples looked adorable when they make themselves a bit longer and harder. "Prima said that to me a lot." "Really~?" Aqua asked as she stares at one of them. She went and took a lick at one of the gasped at the slimy feeling and she sees her daughter making different licking movements on her nipple. "H-hey, be easy with the licking okay~?" she stutters blushing.

Aqua breathed in and out heavily as she then started to place her mouth around Blade's nipple, starting to suckle a bit. "Ahh~... H-Hey... Don't suckle on me too hard~" Blade winced at the hungry sucking.

Aqua slowed down when her mother said that, and then she suckles gently while hungrily. "Better for you mom~?" Aqua asked. Blade nodded and rubbed her vagina more soothingly. Aqua moaned and felt Blade pushed her until she's on her back. Aqua then saw her mother's breast mashed in her mouth. "Mmmph~.." she grunted out lustfully, but then he had no choice but to suckle on her.

Aqua held her closely as the moonlight shone through the bedroom. Her eyes glistened at the bright moon. 'I just hope if I do meet her again, she doesn't try to knock me out again.' Aqua thought as she suckles her mother's milk. "Wait... when and how did you start lactating~?" she asked Blade, who just shrugged. "I dunno, your mouth just feels good~"

The small sea lion groans, "Mom, don't keep secrets from mee~!" Aqua whines. "I'm not~!" Blade protested. Aqua sighs and just continued, "Sorry for pushing." Blade shook her head. "It's okay, Sweetie~" And then got off of her and spread her legs wide, exposing her vagina pink and velvety to the touch.

Aqua placed her hands at her mouth as she stared at the moist flowery-looking shape. "It looks so lovely~." she said blushing deeply, then she got an idea and tapped on her Angel necklace. "What are you-" Blade didn't finished as her daughter glowed bright.

Aqua then transformed into her Samurott form albeit without the Angel armor. "I thought we could do this as both Samurotts~" She then showed her mother her own wide open vagina. "You have a lovely little flower, but still looks a little younger than mine~." Blade teases. "Oh yeah~?" Aqua blushed madly and laid on her back. "Why not taste it~?!"

Blade giggled, "Don't mind if I do~." Blade went and started licking. "Ah~!" Aqua gasped. "I-I meant 69~!" "Hmhmhm, I didn't know that~." Blade giggled, and she got into position, then wiggled her rear at Aqua to tease her with her sopping wet pussy.

Aqua went and kissed Blade's pussy lovingly. Blade gasped and smiled at her daughter. "Aww shucks, you're embarrassing me~!" she said. As she eats out Aqua's pussy. She moans as she licks back. They savoured the taste of each other's fluids.

Blade rubbed Aqua's butt with her paws, "Nice and soft~." Aqua giggled and blushed. "Teehee, thanks~" Then let out a moan when her mother squeezed them. Blade played with her butt cheeks like soft cushions from a sofa. Aqua went to do the same for her mother who gasped at the mutual feeling. "Nice and firm mom~." She murred, fondling and squeezing, then she pinched one cheek firmer which made Blade moan more.

They licked each other's taint even more. Aqua places her lips even more in Blade's pussy and makes sucking, kissing noises in it. Blade places her hips on Aqua's sides and massages her sweetly. Aqua sighs in pleasure. "Can we go for tribadism now?" Aqua asked.

Blade perked up with interest. "Tri-Battle-Ism~?" She shakes her head. "A normal one~." "Okay, Sweetie~ Help us get into position~" Blade told her. The two move and adjusted their positions. Soon they were sitting together with their vaginas kissing and their legs intertwined.

Aqua moaned out lovingly, and so did her mother. "How did Nami act when she was my age?" Aqua asked. "Well~... She acted rather... Cute~" Blade shyly answered "Cute?" Aqua asked. Blade just looked away. "I'll have to ask her about that~." Aqua giggled. "If she'll ever talk to you..." Blade muttered. I'm not worried, I'm pretty good at getting along with others~." Aqua cheered as she started grinding up and down.

Blade groans and grinds back as a familiar Dewott watches from the window. She was smirking at them. She disappears the moment the two Samurotts turned to the window. Aqua and Blade could have sworn they saw her. 2'What is so important that she can't speak to us?' Aqua wondered as she still went up and down with her pussy.

Aqua sighs, 'I need to find out next time.' She thought to herself as she grinds back with her mother. They both moan out of pleasure. Their tribadism and their 69 had brought them near their climax. "We're cumming~!" They cried out as they spray their juices on each other.

Their fluids splashed at their legs and crotches. They panted and held each other close in their arms. Laying down in their double bed. Aqua places the blanket over them, "Comfy mommy~?" Blade nodded and was feeling tired. Aqua hugged her closely, closing her eyes.

(Meanwhile at the Casanova Club)

The Dewott was walking to Venus' Office and Junie was there with Venus. The Mawile was speaking with the Arceus when she saw the Dewott. "Angel Tsunami..." Junie muttered smiling. "Angel Steel..." the Dewott responded back, "Nice to see you." "The feeling is mutual~..." Junie said.

The Dewott smiled and turned to Venus. "Are you busy? I need to talk to you~." "I'm free~" Venus replied. The Dewott moved forward. "So what is it you want to talk about Angel Tsunami~?" "About watching after my sister. I need equipment that'll allow be to avoid her while I can still keep her safe."

She starting typing on her laptop, "Hmm, your current equipment's not enough?" Venus asked. "Oh no, it's fine. It's just that... I need to keep myself hidden from my family..." Angel Tsunami replied. Junie sighed, "I still don't understand all the secrecy, Aqua can handle herself." "Has she ever stayed on her studies?" The Dewott pointed out.

The mawile shakes her head, "I can somewhat understand the secrecy." Angel Tsunami then gave her a serious glare. "Don't worry, I'll keep this meeting a secret." Junie said to her. "You better..." The Dewott said. "I just need some reloadable smoke bombs, flash bangs and an invisible cloak."

Junie nods her head as she turns to Venus, "If you'll excuse me." she said as she left, then the Dewott looked at Venus. "So reloadable smoke bombs, flash bangs, and an invisible cloak. Is that it?" she asked the Dewott. Who nodded. "And an upgrade in my high-jump boots." "Okay then." Venus said typing it on her laptop.

The Dewott sat down and looked at the ground, twiddling her fingers. "So... what's the price?" "1280 Poke." Venus answered. "Yikes!" Nami got out as she checked her pouch. It was 640 Poke. The Dewott winces as she looked at the Arceus. "Is they're a way that you can take half?" "Allow me to answer your question with another one." Venus assured. "Remember your Angel Cash Storage~?"

Nami took a look at her storage via her bracelet. Thankfully, there was 24578 Poke she saved from her past and present missions she had forgotten. "Oh, It slipped my mind." she said as she transferred the amount to Venus. "Thank you, Nami~" The Dewott bows her head. "Thank you as well Guildmistress~." she said before beginning to leave.

Venus spoke first, "So... About today's mission." Venus said. "Was it really necessary for you to KO your own sister by fingering her?" "She was facing a corrupted angel and she was flustered." she explained. "But she's an Elite." Venus protested. "And you could've just fought alongside her instead." she added.

Nami shook her head, "She doesn't have full control of her purification ability and anymore of stunts like that could give her a sexually itchy status ailment." Nami explained to her, showing the effects on a screen. Involving an angel' vagina redden and her face blushing madly and masturbating herself, cumming almost instantaneously.

Venus sighs, "Even so, you could've just warned her instead of taking it on your own terms." Nami was silent. "I just... Wanted her safe." Venus shakes her head. "I understand your concern, but it could've ended badly. You know what happened to Angel Siren one time?" "You mean with that Nidoqueen?" Nami asked.

She nods, "She did what she did because she wanted Aqua safe... and do you know what happened?" "I'm aware of that, but she's green!" Nami protested. "True, but I'm sure it wouldn't been easy for an elite to face it alone, especially in a room like that." Venus said. "It was luck that they made it out."

Nami was silent and glared at her while Venus kept talking, "I won't force you to do something, but I believe you should tell her the risk of her ability and trust others." she pauses a bit. "Before it becomes too late." "I'll... Send an anonymous message." Nami suggested. "Fair enough." Venus went and hugged Nami lovingly from behind, much to her surprise.

She rubbed the Dewott's chest, "Take care of yourself Angel Tsunami~. Not only me, but your family will be very saddened if something were to happened to you." Venus whispered in concern. "Even so, I've told you to report me as missing for a good reason..." Nami muttered.

Venus nods, "But do you honestly think Aqua won't think who she saw wasn't you. Pretty sure she told her mother and she recognized you?" Venus stated. Nami was silent and Venus does have a point. "They're... not naive..." She said softly. Venus nodded. "So when might you reveal yourself?"

Nami sighed. "I'll reveal myself... Once my sister becomes stronger." she promised. "That's good." Venus stated. "Do you remember where you achieved your level above an Elite?" She nods her head. "Should I tell her about it?" "Only when she has enough ranking points for that rank-up."

Nami nods her head. So... Am I still in trouble for taking the corrupted angel on my own after knocking my sister out?" She asked bluntly as she knew. "Yes, yes you are." Venus said simply. She still embraced Nami from behind and decided to carry her to the punishment room.

Nami had a look of distaste, but doesn't resist, 'I do deserve it anyway.' As she took her there, Venus showed Nami a horse-like object. Venus places Nami on it, back facing the horse's front. She shivered and moaned at the corner-like seat.

Venus got some chains and tied them around Nami's body, being tight to restrict movement, but not not uncomfortable or painful, pushing the chest out and places a ball gag in the dewott's mouth. "Hmmnh~..." Nami moaned in exasperation as she went through plenty of punishments.

Her body shudders from the coldness of the chains as they can freeze or warm up for their slaves. "G-guildmistress~." Nami stutter from the feeling. Venus smirked and then moved Nami back and forth, grinding her pussy against the thin triangular line. "Hahh~!" she gasped out as her fluids drip on the line. 'G-Good thing it's not actually made of wood~..!'

The Arceus looked at Nami, "You've been a bad little angel~!" Venus said sternly as she lightly slapped Nami's butt cheek, causing her to flinch. "Eeep!"Nami cried out slightly. Venus then slaps the other butt cheek, leaving red hand marks on them. "Ghahh~!" Nami cried out louder, squirming as her juices drizzled off the fake horse.

The Dewott trembles, "F-forgive me~!" Nami stuttered out. Venus smiled and leaned down to lick the red marks on Nami's butt cheeks. The water type made shaking breaths as she blushes. Venus then plants a kiss on each of them in pink lipstick.

Nami smiles, then she felt herself becoming warm around her body. She then felt a ticklish feeling around her belly. She can see the Arceus's fingers tickling her and Nami tried stifling a giggle. Venus then lowered one of her hands to tickle Nami's clit, hoping the Dewott would laugh cumming. "G-guildmistress.. s-stop~!" Nami muffled with a few chuckles.

Venus giggled at the sight. "Aw, cum on~..! You're so cute when you did this an Oshawott~!" Venus chuckled as she tickled faster. "It's.. Ehehe.. too embarrassing." she said chuckling more. The Arceus then licked her neck from behind. "Ahh~!" she cried out moanind more. "A-almost~!"

She could feel her pussy aching to burst it out. But then Venus moves away from Nami's folds. "H-Huh?" She asked. "Why did you stop?" "Wanted to change things~." She said as she lifted her up and tossed Nami on the bed. "Eek~!" She yelled out, thankfully it was soft and plushy.

Since she was still restrained, she looked up at a dominant Venus, her cock hard and twitching. Nami blushed and shivered nervously at what's gonna happen. Nami groaned out as she stares into the legendaries eyes which glowed a reddish color.

Nami shivers at the sight. 'Oh my~. This is gonna feel intense~..!' "You know this Angel Tsunami~?" Venus asked teasingly. The Dewott nodded with sweat dripping from her forehead. Venus lays on top of Nami as she wonders, "Your butt or your vagina~? Oh the choices~." she said.

The Dewott looks up at her. "What would you like?" she asked. "Mm... My pussy..?" Nami muffled. "Hmm, just as I was thinking." she said probing Nami's folds. The Dewott grunted at her warm touch. "Do you want this~?" she asked sweetly. Nami nodded and muffled for her to removed the gag.

Venus giggled as she removed it. "Well beg for me~." "YES, I DO~! PLEASE MAKE ME YOURS, MISTRESS VENUS~!" Nami shouted out. Venus smiled as she slowly pushed into Nami's pussy and the Dewott moaned out loud in the room. Her body trembles from the size and girth of the Guildmistress's member. "It's so biiigg~!" She cried out. "Hmm, you still as tight as always little wott~." Venus strokes.

Nami looked at her wide eyed. "I-I'm not little~!" Angel Tsunami said. "Really? You're still kinda short to me~." Venus said patting Nami's head teasingly. The Dewott blushed madly and puffed her cheeks up. "I...I.." she stutters embarrassed. "Aaaahhhh~!" Nami screamed as she came hard.

The fluids sprayed out despite Venus's large cock inside her, making a puddle. Venus' semen sprayed inside Nami's labia and through her cervix. Nami's body shudders from the feeling and then her body slides out, collapsing. "Hahh...Hahh..."

She panted as cum flowed out of her vagina. "Am I good~?" Nami asked. Venus slicked her back, making her shiver. "You are Angel Tsunami~." she answered with a smile. The Dewott smiled and fell asleep from the sex. The Arceus picked her up and started walking.

She then opened a door to a milk bath that's a few meters down. 'Thankfully she's a water type.' Venus thought as she threw Nami in. As soon as she woke up, she looked up from the pool. "Whoa, it's pretty high.." she stated, thankfully seeing a solid holographic elevator. "You have a new test~!" Venus said as white milky lookalikes of Nami materialize, surrounding her.

Nami looked confused and nervous, "W-wait, you never mentioned I have to take a test." Nami pointed out. "You're right~ It's just that, do you remember this test~?" Venus asked. Nami nods her head. "It's the Milk Herm-Clone Endurance." "I just thought I'd give you a revision of your endurance skills~" Venus explained. "Remember how these milky clones are virtually impenetrable~?"

Nami nods blushing as she answers, "And the only way to beat them is to please them, even if it means climaxing in the process." Venus smirked and tapped a holographic button to enlarge Nami's clones into Samurotts with bigger cocks, much to her surprise.

Nami compose herself as she tries to evolve to a samurott to match it, but found out that she couldn't. "Oh, I forgot the mention the milk can nullify your transformation temporary." Venus said teasingly. "Oh right... Crap." Nami muttered as her clones slowly surround her, intimidating her with their large sizes. 'Oh boy, this is gonna get messy~.' Nami thought as she held her ground.

The milk clones then embrace her all over her, leaving milky goo on her body. Nami shudders from the wet feeling. "C-cold~.." "A-And so milky~..." She could lick the milk on them. Nami noticed one of them has brought their cock to her face. She blushed and felt one poking her buttocks.

Nami places her hands on the milk cock and started rubbing. "I remember how into me they can be..." She muttered as she looked up at their seductive glares. "Do they act like that because of me, or because you're doing this?" Nami asked, but then she found out Venus already left. "Hey?! Venus?!" Nami cried out. "Eek!" She yelled as the milk clones tackle her down with one of them breaking her fall.

She felt them hug her closely. Sandwiching and slightly suffocating her. "D-difficult.. to breathe." Nami said. She then saw one of the milk clones sit on her face, showing her member and balls. "Mmph~!" she muffled from the action, then the three started thrusting in all three of her orifices.

The dewott moans out in pure pleasure from it. The more milk clones surround until only her legs were seen sticking out. Nami couldn't move as she made a muffled moan in response. She was getting gangbanged by milky evolved versions of herself and her pussy wettens more as it happens. 'I feel so light~... So good~...' Her thought drifted away as she starts closing her eyes, giving herself to the pleasure.

She lowered her legs down, completely submerging herself in the milk while being gangbanged. She breathes through her nose as she suckles the milk cock. 'Oh, Aqua~...' She thought about her sister. 'I hope you don't anything stupid in the future...'


	9. Episode 7: Save them, Kind Elite Siren!

Aqua was on the table, looking at some files regarding corrupted angels. "Angel Fruitia... Female Steenee. Current status: Corrupted, yet to be purified." Aqua looked at her, "So it's possible to purify them just like mutants." "But how..?" She pondered. She then thought of her ability, 'Maybe...' And she rubs her vagina a little. 'Hmm... It could work.' she thought.

She then look at the clock. It was time to patrol. "Hmm, should I ask someone to join me?" Aqua asked getting up. She then tried contacting Sera. "Hey Sera, I'm going on patrol. Can you join me?" Aqua asked. "Sure, Aqua~" Sera replied. "But... Do I HAVE to patrol jumping building to building naked?" She asked, blushing. "It's part of being an angel~." Sera sighed. "Alright." And then she hung up.

Aqua then tried contacting Ace. "You busy Ace?" "Nah, I'm free 'cuz I'm going solo and stuff~!" She answered. "Wanna go on patrol with me?" she offered. "Sure~! I'll be bagging a mutant first the moment we saw one~!" She boasted. "Yeah right, get in line sparky~!" Aqua boasted back.

As if it were split-screen, they somehow pushed faces with lightning in their eyes. "I won't lose this time~!" Aqua stated. "Whatever you, Baby-Wott~!" The Pikachu said back. Aqua cut off the connection with a determined smirk, "I'll show her what this 'Baby-Wott' has got~!" She then left the building.

Aqua was on top of a building, waiting for the others to arrive. Junie, Ellie and Ivy were busy, so it's her, Ace and Sera to patrol. She looked at her own nude body which glistened over the bright moon. She held her breast and rubbed them a bit. "It feels good to be naked out in the open~." She said with a smile.

She gave the nipples a little poke, and tickled them. Aqua giggled a bit from tickling her nipples. "Enjoying yourself~?" A gentle familiar voice spoke out. She giggled a bit as she turned around. "Sera~!" Aqua chimed and hugged the nude Kirlia tight. "H-hey Aqua.." the psychic type blushes, "Our breast are pressing against each other.

Aqua giggled and let go of her. "Sorry~!" She cheerfully apologized. She smiled, but covered her breast with her arms. "Anyone else joining us?" "Ace, of course~!" Aqua said and then boasts out. "I'm gonna catch a mutant faster than her first~!" Sera sighs, "At it again are you?" "Mmhm~!" Aqua nodded, her breasts bouncing from the nodding. "Y-you don't have to nod so hard~!" Sera said blushing as she stared at her jiggling boobs.

The water type smiled, "You liked them~?" Sera blushed harder and shook her head. "Now now, you can be honest with me~." Aqua said cutely, looking at her slit. "Wh-what are you staring at?" Sera asked, and looked down at her crotch before covering it embarrassed. "Hey! No staring!" "You look very cute~." Aqua said walking to her.

Sera groaned as she still covered herself and her body felt warm for some reason. "Um.. maybe we should go on patrol?" Sera suggested. "We'll simply message Ace where we are." "No need~!" A strong feminine voice called out behind them.

The two turned to see a four breasted pikachu looking at them. Aqua puffed her cheeks up a bit. "Sure took your time." Sera said. "Yup~! So where do we go from here~?" Ace asked, walking near around Sera who blushes at the sight of her unique body. "Uh… uh I suppose we take a look at the city and keep an eye out for trouble." Aqua shrugged.

The Pikachu giggled, "Well, I know a place that has leaked info about mutants or corrupted Angels roaming about~." Ace said. "Really? That's good." Sera said. 'Phew, who knows what would happen next.' "Yeah, it's called 'Lusty Flora'." Ace said.

The Oshawott nods her head as she knows about the place, "Oh I heard it's an illegal black market/strip club with them info-gathering stalkers." Aqua got out. "They won't give us dirt unless we... Please them." "Please them how?" Sera asked wondering how far. "Depends. The bouncer let's us in as long as we don't show them gals hints that we're Angels~." Ace said. "I suppose it's good enough." Sera decided. "Let's go."

They jumped building to building with Sera covering her privates. "How far is this by the way?" the kirlia asked. "In a dark alley a few meters~!" Aqua said. "Okay good." she said trying to keep up. "What's Crystal doing?" Aqua asked. "She's doing a solo-mission against a tentacle mutant~" Ace answered, grinning at thought of it. "She's gonna be okay on her own?" she asked in concern. "Trust me, this ain't her first rodeo with a tentacle mutant~" "Right.." Sera said.

Soon they landed on the ground in a dark alleyway. "So this is the place?" Aqua asked."Uh-huh~!" Ace nodded and knocked on the door, which a tiny opening slid open and showed two eyes. "Who are you three?" the voice asked. Aqua got to the eyes and pulled out her Angel license from her breast. The Kirlia looked surprised. "When did you get those? And why you put them between your chest?"

Aqua and Ace looked at her in confusion. "What? We have these in between our boobs all the time~!" Aqua pointed kirlia does the same and found out she has one as well, "How they don't fall off?" 'And why don't I know this?' "Teehee~..! It's hard to say but~!" Aqua giggled but then looked serious, whispering to an unknown direction. "There are some things not meant to be explained inside-out..!"

Sera sighs and takes a look at her card. As did Ace with her teeth and wink. The opening slid closed and the door opened, "Stay out of trouble." She was revealed to be a nude female Houndoom. "And don't show you're all angels, it makes our customers nervous..!" "I got it." Aqua gave the two a silver bracelet. "Wear it and the charms are invisible to normal pokemon."

They nodded and took them. The Houndoom then asks. "Want temporary accessories?" "The bracelet isn't enough?" Sera asked. "They're just for accessorizing!" Ace pointed out. "The extra accessories, not like the bracelets." "Oh.. Well ok." Sera said as she chose the hairpins. Aqua chose stickers and placed them on her butt and hips. She smiled at how cute they looked. "Got any colored contact lens~?"

Sera sighed, but couldn't help but asked. "Any glow in the dark bracelets~?" The Houndoom nodded as she gave Aqua contact lenses and glow bracelets for Sera. "Nah, I'm fine just the way I am~." The pikachu said and they went the place was dark and it included some multiple colored lights, nude girls dancing around poles and herms sexing other girls along with an open bar.

The kirlia groaned at the sight. "I know you told me but..." Sera paused looking at the scene. "I won't get use to seeing this." She saw some naked girls dancing on the poles and they rub their breasts or buttocks. She shuddered. "So who should we be looking for?" "Mirra the Ditto~ She makes deals to gals, sharing secret info~" Ace explained.

Aqua blushes as she recalled how her meeting went. "Cool, so it should be easy right?" Sera said. "N-Not really..." Aqua said. "Mirra can mimic other Pokemon since she's a Ditto. Plus, she works for whoever offers her a high price, good or bad." "Ah." Sera got out. "So how are we gonna make a deal with her?" "By offering what we can do for her in this strip bar club~" Ace answered with a smirk.

Sera sighed, "So how do we find her? Any ideas?" "We'll split up and ask the other girls around~" Aqua said. "That's the best we can do I suppose." Sera said nodding before heading off. The other two head off as well in their own directions. The kirlia looked around wondering who to ask, then a young nude Eevee walked from behind her cutely. "Okay.. who to speak to?..." Sera said. "Heeyy~!" The Eevee from behind chimed. "Wanna dance miss~?"

Sera jolted from the surprise sentence and turned, "Oh, you surprised me." She looked to see the naked smiling Eevee wearing angel wings and a halo. "Whoa." Sera got out. "Where you get those?" "I bought them for a chance to dance on one of the poles over there~" The Eevee pointed at the poles used by the other girls. Sera put up a small smile. "Well you look very cute in it~."

The Eevee giggled. "Thanks~..." But then frowned. "What's wrong?" The kirlia asked. "I don't know how to do a pole dance..." She answered sadly. Sera blushed, "Um.. I could teach you a few things~." "Really~?" The Eevee asked with sparkly eyes. "I have some experiences I got working that I could pass on." Sera said not mentioning that she worked at Angel Love Paradise.

*Meanwhile with Aqua*

The Oshawott looked around, trying to find anyone who might know something. "Where could that Mirra be? Ugh, I remember how hard she did to me when I was unconscious that one time..." "Wasn't bad but... sheesh!" Aqua groaned. "She didn't even ask! She just did me in my sleep and that was rude!" "Luckily I was able to make it back home." she said as she walked off.

As she walked around, she heard a voice sounding charming and sweet. She looked and saw a chikorita sitting at a bar. "Hmm?" The Chikorita turns around. Aqua stared at the grass type in stunned silence, feeling everything slowing down to a crawl. She even felt like she's hearing romantic music in her ears. 'W-wow, she looks so beautiful...' Aqua thought feeling her heart beat faster.

She even felt like the Chikorita was getting closer to her, but it was actually Aqua walking towards her. "Uh... H..H..Hi..."Aqua stutters out while drooling. "Um... hello." the chikorita said feeling disgusted at the drooling, but then she noticed Aqua's wet pussy flowing with a freshwater scent. "You're dripping a bit~.." the chikorita said giggling.

Aqua snapped out of it and realized she was right. "Ggaahh!" She then frantically wiped herself. "S-sorry about that!" Aqua said quickly, taking a deep breath. "That's okay~" The Chikorita chuckled. "Still, you looked so silly all wet like that~" Aqua chuckled nervously, "It doesn't happen often. My name is Aqua." "I'm Hana~." The chikorita introduced herself. "I haven't seen you around in town. You just moved here recently~?" Aqua asked Hana.

The Chikorita nods, "Yeah, just arrived yesterday. Still getting used to this place." Hana answers. "Why are you here?" Aqua tilted her head curiously. "Just wanna relax, listen to music, meet new pokemon~." Hana said smiling. "A-Anything else~..?" Aqua asked, still curious. "Yeah, maybe go dancing~. This place has good music~!" she said. "And sexy ladies~" Hana grinned at a Leafeon and Umbreon. "Is that all~?"Aqua asked.

Hana shook her head and looked at her with a smile. "There's also one more thing I like to do~." she said, nearing her face at Aqua's, puckering her lips. Aqua closed her eyes and they locked lips, then Oshawott felt like she was in a dream. 'Oooh, don't wake me up if it is one~!' She thought excitedly. She then fell unconscious with a smile.

Hana giggled at the sight. "Wow, this was really easy~." Hana stated activating her communicator. "I got her~." "Good~... Bring her to me then~" "On it Vicki~." Hana picked Aqua up and started walking. 'But... Do we really have to use her new machine..?' Hana thought nervously. 'Seems a bit overboard..' she added. "Do you have the other angel?" Hana asked. Vicki chuckled. "Got a little help~" She answered as someone walked near Vicki. "Hello there~." A voice spoke up. "Am I getting paid~?"

Meanwhile with Ace...

The pikachu was looking around the place. "So, what's the best way to get info?" the pikachu stated to herself. "Find the Ditto who know everything~!" Ace said starting to look talked to random Pokemon about seeing a Ditto transforming into either of them. Though so far, none had seen one. Just when she was about to give up, Ace noticed a white Buneary talking to a Mareep. She blinked to make sure. "Whoa she has a striking resemblance of Crystal." Ace said. Then she wondered how her friend was doing.

Meanwhile...

The white Buneary Angel was getting wrapped around and sexed by the Tentacruel. "Ahh~!" she gasped from the double penetration Nevertheless, she kept her bold smile on. "Ace is gonna miss out on all this adventure I'm having~!" "I wonder should I tell her?" Crystal said using ice beam.

Back to Ace.

She walked to the white buneary. "Excuse me, have you seen a pokemon that looked like you?" The 'Buneary' smiled and wiggled a bit.

Ace giggled a bit. "Nice form. Have you seen anyone like that~?" The white Buneary then melted into goo. Ace smiled at the scene before saying, "I knew it was you." The puddle then forms itself into a goo-based girl. "Mirra, good to see you're well." Ace said. "Yeah yeah~" The Ditto retorted. "Now why don't you get on with whatev's you want~!"

Ace nods, "Do you know of any mutants or corrupted angels hanging about here?" Ace asked. "Maybe, maybe not~" Mirra shrugged, "Name your price~." "A few gallons of milk from you~" Mirra teased."Hmm~..." Ace thought about it. "Quite a price."

She looked at her four breasts. Everyone once teased her being half-Miltank or something like that, but later when she grew up, Ace became a celebrity and a milky bouncy one at that. "But I'm sure to satisfy your price~. Maybe even adding a little extra just for generosity~."

Mirra smiled and gestured Ace to follow her, who does so, but remains cautious. 'Mirra's a girl who'll work for anyone for the right price, regardless if they're good or bad.' Ace thought. 'So I won't be surprise if she has a counter bet against me.' As they walked, soon they reached the open bar. "So... how do I pay~?" Ace asked.

"Just lemme get the secret door~..." Mirra then knocked on the door with a special knocking and the bottle shelf slid upwards. "I see... Full of surprise as always~." And they entered downstairs. Ace then heard the door close behind them. 'This is private after all.' Ace thought as she followed Mirra.

Soon they reached a hidden underground tech lab and there was someone there. "Nice to meet you... Angel Lightning~!" Vicki grinned stepping into view. "A Tsareena~. Nice legs you got there~!" Ace grinned as she got ready. "Glad you noticed them." she said looking at the ditto. "What do you say?" "Huh?!" Ace asked and got chloroformed from behind. "Mmph!"

She tried to struggle, but her strength and consciousness quickly fades. She then passed out and fell on the floor. The Tsareena smiled and got her communicator out. "I got Lightning~." "Did you get the other Angel~?" Hana asked through her communicator. "I haven't found Water yet." Vicki answered. "Hold on, there's someone coming my way~." Hana told her.

Vicki look intrigued. "Who's there?" Vicki cried out. "I'll call you back~!" Hana then hung up. Vicki then picked Ace up and started walking.

Meanwhile with Sera

"Okay, are you getting the hang of it?" The kirlia asked dancing next to the normal type, who nodded happily as she lifted one leg up behind. "There you go." Sera said as she the jumped on the pole. Sera blushes a bit, but recalled why she was here. "You wouldn't happened to seen a pokemon who can turn to others haven't you?" The Eevee tilted her head on the side curiously. "Who?"

Sera added, "A pokemon like a ditto." she said."I don't know... Sorry." The eevee shook her head. "It's okay." Sera sigh. "Well I have to go. Take care and remember what I said."  
"Wait!" The Eevee cried out. "What's your name?!" "Oh right, I didn't introduced myself." she offered her hand. "I'm Sera." "M-My name is Sally~..." The Eevee shyly said.

Sera couldn't help but ask, "How old are you?" "Umm... 13?" Sally said. "You're quite young to be here." Sera said."I thought I'd look cute..." The Eevee muttered. "You are cute Sally." she said reassuring. Sally blushed and nuzzled against her chest. The kirlia blushes at that, and proceeded to rub the eevee's back, feeling her soft fur. "You have soft fur~." Sera said.

Sally giggled and looked underneath Sera's crotch. Sera took note of that. "Uh.. I'm up here you know?" "I'm sorry..." Sally said. "D-don't worry, I'm not mad." Sera said. She wave her goodbye as she looks for Aqua and Ace."Hmm, I wonder if they're having better luck than me?"

Sera wondered. "I hope they aren't in trouble and I've to rescue them myself..." Then she recalled what happened a month ago and shuddered. As she covered her vagina which got excited at that memory. 'D-darn, to think I got aroused from that! Poor Aqua...' She thought, but then thought about having helped Sally. 'She looked so happy when I helped her.'

She then felt her Angel Charm pulsating. "Even though I made a big mistake, I done so because I cared for my friend." She said. "I won't regret that." She then noticed her charm glowing rainbow but faintly, then she remembered Ellie and then Aqua glowing rainbow. "This must mean I'm close to elite."She then closed her eyes and tries focusing. "Wh-whoa.. What is this?" she said amazed.

She then sensed warmth... And it was getting hotter. "It doesn't feel usual... it must be coming from them. I can sense other angel's body heat~!" Sera stated to herself. "It must be... That way~!" And then she left.

*Meanwhile... Somewhere dark*

Hana was speaking with Vicki about the angels."I'll be heading off. You'll be okay on your own?" Hana asked Vicki. "Yeah, I'll be back before 'dinner'~" The Tsareena winked. "Also... Don't be too hard on the Oshawott okay? I like her to be my slave, but she should be willing~" Hana said. "Well... Sure. Anything for the empress's daughter~."

The Tsareena grinned, "But can I do the Pikachu hard~?" Vicki asked. "However you please~." Hana giggled and then she disappeared as Vicki looked at their bounty strapped to machines. "I'll definitely be rewarded for this~!" Vicki grins and feels hard between her legs.

She hooks the girls to the machine with straps holding the angels limbs so that they were in a x position, under them was a dildo shaped pumping pipe. Soon Ace and Aqua woke up with a temporary headache. They groaned from the throbbing pain and felt their bodies suspended in air. "Wh... Wha..?" Aqua mumbled. "What happened..?" "Ngh.. Huh?" Ace saw what they were in. "Just great." she groans.

She sees a metal pump in their vaginas. "Guess we're in a bit of a bind." Ace said to Aqua not sounding worried. "A bind..?" Aqua asked and looked around. She notices them and tried to pull away, but they held strong when Aqua felt them getting tighter.

She heard a luscious voice speak out. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want them to hurt~." Vicki's voice spoke out. 'Oh geez! How did she manage to get ME?!' Aqua thought for a moment. 'I remember making out with Hana before falling asleep.*Gasp!* That Tsareena must've found me with luck!'

Aqua winces from the realization as Ace looks at Vicki. "So what did you offer the ditto that she go for yours instead of mine?" "Enough money for a house-sized harem~" Vicki simply answered. "Huh. I'll give you credit, you got me beat~." Ace shrugged. "Not yet, I haven't~!" Vicki said as she climbs on the machine and got her feet on the pressure pads. "So what exactly is your plan now that you have us~?" Ace asked having a bold smile.

Tsareena grins, "THIS~!" Vicki yelled out loud and pressed the pads hard, causing the pumps to push in Aqua and Ace strong, causing both of them to cried out in surprised pleasure."Gyyaah~! What the heck!?" Ace exclaimed gritting her teeth. "What~? The infamous Angel Lightning can't take a little roughness~?" Vicki asked teasingly.

She gave Ace's pressure pad a good rhythm, making the dildo pump go in and out. The Pikachu groaning a bit in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 'This wasn't part of my plan, but the bright side is that I got something to say to my partner~!'

Aqua cringed with tears in her eyes, thus feeling a familiar feeling when she got molested by Nara. "Ahh~! I can't believe I let my guard down~! Nooo~!" Aqua cried out, her precum leaking. The Tsareena laughed at the Oshawott. "Aww~! Too much for the Baby-Wott~?"

Aqua gritted her teeth, but doesn't snap at her. "You won't get away with this!" "Oh, can I~?!" Vicki asked as she pushed the pressure pads in harmony. The two of them cried out as Aqua noticed Sera wasn't around. 'S-Sera! Where are you~?! HEELLPP!' She yelled in her thoughts. 'Aqua! I'm already on my way!' Sera responded. Aqua smiled hearing that. 'J-just be careful..' she said. 'I will~!' Sera replied.

Aqua groaned at that, 'Gotta keep her attention to us.' "Looks like I'll have to turn up the volume~!" Vicki declared. "D-do your worst~!" Aqua stated. "Okay~!" Vicki said and presses Aqua's pad faster and harder. "Gghhaaahh!" Aqua cried out louder. Her stomach looked like it was bulging in and out. "Ngh.. Ahh~!" she moaned out. "Aqua!" Ace yelled out and glared at Vicki. "Grr..."

"Might as well enjoy it while you can~!" Vicki grins. "Cuz you're gonna have it worse than her~!" She got out her vines from her arms and they were thorny. "Oh my!" Ace got out horrified and she tried to wiggle her way out of it, but Vicki grinned at her feeble attempt. "What I said about struggling?" Ace's binding then tightened, constricting her breasts and butt. "Yyaahh!" she cried out in pain.

Vicki gritted her teeth in amusement as she starts whipping Ace's buttocks, leaving red marks that sting. "Ack! Yow!" Ace cried out, tears forming. The Tsareena then stomps on the Pikachu's pad, causing her pump to thrust in and out with more force. "Gaaahhh!" she cried out even louder. 'Sera, where are you?!' Aqua thought. 'I'm almost there!' 'We're getting close, so please be quick!' she urged. "Okay~!" Sera replied

Aqua groaned, "A-are you a mutant or a corrupted angel?" Vicki smiled evilly and showed them her charm. "Did you also.." Aqua asked nervously, afraid of her answer. "So she told you she wanted it huh~?" Vicki asked. Aqua was silent and sad. "I don't get it! You get a lot out being an angel.." Aqua started, "Why would you and her allow that to happen?!"

She giggled. "Well~... Evil's got no rules~" Vicki smirked. "So you choose to side with the empress with that excuse?... How pitiful." A voice spoke out behind Vicki. It was a familiar Kirlia panting in exhaustion. "You made it... quite troubling to find you!" Sera stated. "What do you mean?" Aqua asked, still moaning. "Lot of stairs... plus finding the switch wasn't easy." Sera explained.

"Well, that's swell~!" Ace sarcastically said. "NOW GET US OUT BEFORE WE BOTH-GYAAAHHH~!" Before she could finish, she came real hard. "Right!" Sera said activating her angel charm. "Siren Flash~!" Her body glowed as her hands and feet got covered in her armor.

Her body also enlarged with her breasts and hips. She changed from a Kirlia to a Gardevoir in the process. "Angel Siren, reporting for-" Before she could finish while posing, Angel Siren heard a high-pitched orgasmic cry. It came from Aqua who reached her climax as well. "KYAAAH~! S-S-SIREN~!" She cried out.

Sera cringed as she got her weapon ready. "Step off the machine!" "Make me~!" Vicki challenged as she got a heart-shaped shield, then reveals a hip-sized anklet around her leg."Allow me to even out the match~." she said as she activates it. "Fruity Flash~!" Purplish pink light enveloped Vicki as gauntlets and leggings formed.

She also gets equipped with pauldrons on her shoulders and a helmet resembling a queen's crown which seemed mangosteen-themed. "My enchanting form and skills are unmatched~!" Vicki stated, and lifted one of her legs up to pose. "My legs are a sight for sore eyes to represent my beauty~!"

She takes her rose decorated whip and spun it around herself. "I am Angel Fruitia~!" "So that's your angel form." Sera said calmly."I'm so surprised..." She sarcastically added."Charmed I'm sure~." Vicki winked seductively."Now you do realize I'm on the machine and you're near that and me~" "I'm aware of that?" Sera asked. She thought for a moment then gasped. "Y-You don't mean..!"

Vicki grins. "Another step and I'll go harsher on these two~" Sera groans, 'I can't attack with my weapon either...wait, my future sight attack~!' she stored power as she stated. "Let them go!" "Hah~!" The Tsareena scoffed and stepped on the pressure pads, causing the pumps to thrust in the two ladies once more.

Sera winced, but told them, 'Just hold on, my future sight will take effect soon!.' "S-Sera~..!" Aqua weeped and her necklace shone a rainbow-ish tint. 'Don't worry, I won't let you down.' Sera responded kindly. Aqua smiled and her necklace began to shine a rainbow flash."Angel Water, your necklace." Ace stated.

Aqua felt messed up from the sex and closed her eyes as the rainbow brightness engulfed her. "Wh-what?!" Vicki cried out turning to Aqua. Who broke free of her place in the machine and transformed into her Samurott Elite Angel form. "I'm Elite Angel Water~. Bringer of pure love~."

Elite Water exclaimed before bringing out her weapon, A heavenly hi-tech broadsword in a charming pose. "Heh~... You've got heart, girl~! I can tell~" Ace complimented while still being bound."Don't think it's over just cause you got out!" Vicki exclaimed as she stamped on Ace's pad stressfully. "Sorry, but it ended the second I got here." Angel Siren stated.

Vicki turned to her. "How so?" she stated before wincing at the future sight attack. Sera changed her weapon to twin swords. "After all, I became an Angel to protect my friends, including my best friend, Aqua~! And yes, I caused quite some trouble for them, but I'll never regret my decision~. Because I love them all~!"

When she said that, her charm glowed rainbow and engulfed her. Her looks then change differently, her crest enlarged as her white gown lengthens and went outwards. She then grew a second horn on her chest. Her body is now completely white save her hair as it's still green, and her facial spikes were longer and curled upwards.

Her hair was shorter and tightly curled. Then her forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Angel Water stares at Sera amazed. "G-great Arceus~!" "My heart beats with a rhythm that makes me feel romance~" Sera then twirls once. "I care for those who are in pain with my love~!"

She raises her arm and a longbow appears. She then spins it and it closes its halves, turning it into a sword. "I'm a graceful guardian who blesses the world with her beauty~!" "Elite Angel Siren~!" She smiles as she finishes, but then she felt someone glomping her.

She gasped as she saw Aqua staring at her with sparkling eyes. "Oh my god, you look lovely! Is that your mega form? Aww, I'm so jealous!" "H-Hey! Aqua~!" Sera protested, blushing. "Your body is touching mine~!" But Aqua just kissed Sera fully while rubbing her body excitedly. "I just love your determination and love for me and everyone else~! I LOVE YOU, ANGEL SIREN~!"

Sera blushes at the words but still kept pushing. "Mmmph~! "A-angel Water~!" Sera stutter out muffled. Their moment was interrupted by a chuckle. "For an elite and strong angel of love, you sure can get distracted so easily~." Angel Fruitia said and brought out her thorny whip."Yeah, can we continue this after we beat her~?" Sera asked. "Sure, girlfriend~!" Aqua said standing up.

Vicki looked at the two angels. "Two on one's not fair~!" she said before snapping as two meinshao androids appear. "But let's get four more~!" Fruitia said before summoning two Lopunny androids and two Lilligant Sera used another future sight as Fruitia was teasing them and struct one of the lilligan androids.

Vicki was shocked at the scene. "What? HEY!" Fruitia exclaimed and growled. "Grr..! Commence the attack~!" Some of them had their breast detached and launched to and Sera dodged them and started going after the androids. Each of them slashed at them with their weapons. They then danced their blades in harmony as they cut down the robots.

Sera moved back and shot two arrows at the androids, but she didn't notice two floating breasts were behind her. "Gotcha!" Sera got out before feeling something behind her. She felt something warm and wet shot at her. "Ack!" Aqua sliced an android in half before checking on Sera who was falling. "SERA!" Aqua then went to catch her but she suddenly fell as Sera crash-landed on her.

They stopped sliding and Sera pushed herself up a bit, looking at Aqua. "Good thing I had a soft, sexy Samurott to catch me~." Sera winked. "Aww, thanks buddy~!" Aqua blushed but then the two felt something spray at their vaginas. "Hey~!" They saw the floating metallic breast has squirted breastmilk at their folds.

Angel Fruita laughed at them. "Guess that's how you water a flower, right~?!" "We'll show you~!" Siren said helping Water up, but then they both slipped on the ground and saw multiple metal breasts floating around them. "Ngh... The milk's so slippery~!" Angel Water got out."Eep~!" One breast drone nuzzled its nipple against Aqua's milky pussy. "Aah~!" Sera felt the same as well.

Soon they felt the breasts rubbing all over their shudder a bit from it, feeling rather sensitive despite being in elite form, and then the breast drones started enlarging a bit with every second, signifying they'll self-destruct splashing aphrodisiac milk all over the two. "This isn't good~! What do we do?" Aqua asked.

Before Sera could think of something, the breasts went boom, covering them in thick milk. The two Angels felt disgusted but Fruitia laughed as she whipped their lower regions. "If you two are that easy, why not give up~? You two will feel endless pleasure everyday~!" Vicki suggested as she whipped them again.

The two of them cried out as Sera struggled to get up. "Ngh... Never!" Fruitia gritted her teeth with a grin before her whips thrust into their vaginas. Both of them cried out in unwanted pleasure, though Sera managed to get up still. She held onto Aqua's large breasts for support. "Aaahhh~! S-Siren~..! Y-Your hands are so tight~!" "S-sorry." Siren said, 'Got one shot of this~!' Sera pressed a button.

Sera grunted at the hard sucking. "Angel Love: Burst~!" She aimed upward and fired three shots. Moments later, a torrent of Arrows rained down on Fruitia, who lifted her shield up. "Fyi, corrupted angels are just as strong~!... AS ELITES~!" The arrows then explode and they were blown away on opposite sides. "Aaie~! R-rats~!" Siren grunted as she had her climax with her breasts lactating. "Ngh.. Hahh~.." Sera panted. "What a climax~."

Fruitia got up and grunted, glaring at the two Elites. "So.. I misjudged you two~..." She stated. "To think someone who blundered so hard could fight so well~." Then they heard a loud shout. "Kyaaahh~!" Angel Lightning was able to escape since Vicki was distracted and then she charged at Vicki with her gauntlets.

Vicki moved out of the way as she stared at the pikachu in shock. "How did you manage to break out of there!?" "Had to carefully maneuver my limbs after short circuiting your machine." she answered. Ace was a mess of sweat and cum. "Unbelieveable!" Vicki stated. "I better get out of here!" And she warped away with a Warp Seed.

The Angels grunted at the bad luck. "Rats! Should we go after her?" Sera asked Aqua. "N-No... Ngh... She'll be back one day... Eee..." Aqua meeped in pain on her butt. "Okay, here." Sera used heal pulse which healed her a bit. "Th-Thanks, though I was hoping we'd use Triba-Healing~?"

Sera giggled, "I have no objections~." she turned to Ace. "You need healing too~?" "Yeah, let's make it a three-way~!" The Pikachu excited said as they all discarded their armors.

Sera went to Aqua and stroke her cheek. "Got a smartphone to play some good dramatic romantic music~?" Sera giggled. "Aw shucks Water, but you never took me to dinner yet~." she said teasingly. "Just get it out and turn it on once we all get into position~!" Angel Lightning insisited as she sat down spreading her legs open wide.

Sera got it out. "Fine~..." she turned on a good song and turned up the volume. They all got into position and sat down spread wide open, looking at each other with a smile, sounds of piano and violins filled the room. "To our accomplishment on this mission even though we didn't capture the corrupted Angel~!" Aqua declared. "To keeping someone safe from non-consent sex~!" Sera declared. "To the adoring beauty of our sexiness~!" Ace declared.

The three smile as they took each other's hands, and they thrusted their pussies altogether at the same time,moaning at the same time. "CHEERS~!" Sera got an idea and used her psychic powers to implant erotic thoughts in their minds. The thoughts were grinding each other so hard, nuzzling and licking each other's breasts tenderly, and kissing while still tribbing.

Aqua and Ace was blushing as they looked at the Gardevoir."Mmhmhm~! Shall we ladies~?" Sera asked with desire. They both nodded. The three started grinding against each other, and they moaned out loud lovingly. "So when do we tell the Guildmistress about my elite form~?" Sera asked. "She can sense them~." Ace answered. "Getting excited for your next meeting with her~?" Ace asked teasingly.

Sera blushed as she thought of her anal authorization happening. "I suppose I am~." she answers. "Ahhh~... I can feel my wounds melting away~!" Aqua sighed in pleasure as her scratches glowed white and closed up. "Hehe~. Who the thought this would beat my heal pulse~." Sera said as her own wounds close up and the red marks fade away.

The Gardevoir smiles with her face red, "But it is a better, more preferred method of healing~." Sera admitted. The other two giggled with her as they enjoy the feeling. The other two giggled with her as they enjoy the feeling. "So how did you two get caught anyway~?" Sera asked.

The Pikachu groaned, "Mirra the Ditto double-crossed me." Ace said. "I lost conscious... after meeting a chikorita." Aqua said. "And she was so romantic~..." She swooned. "So the young-wott's got a crush~?" Sera asked teasingly. Aqua was too in the romance to say something back.

Sera went to Aqua's chest and give them a grope. "Hellooo~! Earth to Elite Water~!" Sera cried out a bit louder, but Aqua just moaned at the intense pleasure. "Guess I'll just pleasure you till you're back~." Sera said rubbing her breast, and tickling her nipple a bit before pinching and pulling it, even moving to nibble Aqua's neck and licking it vigourously.

The Samurott doesn't respond despite all that. 'How lovestruck is she?' Sera thought amazed. Ace smirked at her daydreaming expression. "She looks cute like that~... for a Samurott~." As she said that, Sera couldn't help but peek into Aqua's mind.

Inside was her and a Chikorita making out while laying on a cloud. They were holding each other close, moaning softly. Their privates intertwined together. "Who to thought Aqua was the one who have a crush~. I always expected the other way~." Sera giggled and squealed as she felt a prick of electricity between her wet folds.

She snapped back into reality and turned to see Ace's pussy at her own, "Hey~!" "EM-Pussy Attack~!" Ace grinned as she declared her move. "Ahh~!" Sera quivered from the feeling."N-not bad~! It tickles~!" She giggles as she started to vibrate from the spark.

Sera counter back with psychic on all Ace's nipples, making them hard and erect, leaking a bit. "I call it my Psychic Hands~!" Sera stated. "It makes the victims more excited and hotter~!" Ace groaned out a bit from the feeling. Her four breasts bouncing as she kept on grinding the two. "Aqua, come on~. Back to reality here~." Sera said to aqua as she moans,

The Samurott finally snapped out of the daydream. "H-Huh~?" Aqua looks at the two. "Needed you to focus back on this~." Sera grinds as she rubbed Aqua's breast with her own. The Samurott gasps at the soft pillowy touch of her friend's breast against her own. Sera blushes a bit as she feels quite calm with this. "You really got excited about my elite form huh~?"

Aqua blushed and nods, wanting the nuzzle her torso with Sera's Sera does so, accidentally nudging their nose together as well. Aqua blushed and decided to tell her through her mind. 'I... Have to tell you something~..! A-About that Chikorita~' 'You have a crush on her~?' Aqua nods. 'Yes, and if she's a herm~... I want her to do me all day~! UNTIL I HAVE A BABY WITH HER~!'

The Gardevoir looks at her in shock. "Wh-wh-wh.." Sera started out. 'WHATTTT~?' she barely kept herself from screaming the words outs she just widened her eyes. 'Seriously? But you two just met.' Sera stated. 'What makes you think she'll like you back?' 'We're both cute~!' Aqua simply answered, believing it's the reason.

'That doesn't guarantee it.' Sera sweatdropped thinking to herself, but doesn't pursue it. 'Well I hope we don't have any serious problems for the next two weeks.' Sera said hopefully. Aqua shook her head, assuring her that. 'Good, we have exams soon.' Sera said reminding her.

Aqua widened her eyes, realizing she didn't study much. Sera sighed, 'Not to worry, I asked Blade and Prima if we can use your place for a study group.' Aqua smiled. 'Thanks~...' Sera smiles and kissed her gently. 'Best of luck with the Chikorita~...' Aqua nods. 'Th-Thanks~.'

Aqua moaned as she rubs Sera's breast too, as Ace uses electricity on both of their pussies, getting all three of them close. "G-G-GONNA CUM~..!" They all shouted together as they grinded faster, then all three cried out in pleasure as they climaxed. Their creamy juices made contact and splashed upwards like a fountain.

Sera collapses on Aqua's body, smiling. Aqua panted as she weakly thrusted her pussy upwards at Sera's. "We should... get home~.." Sera said. Aqua nodded. "Um~... Can you girls carry me~?" Sera got up and she and Ace helped her up, Sera carrying her with her butt showing at the front. "I meant bridal style~?" Aqua corrected.

Sera giggled as she adjusted it to be that way. "Better~?" Aqua nodded. Before they both noticed, Ace got on top of Aqua and nears her face at the Samurott's closed pussy. "H-Hey~! Ace, what're you doing?" Aqua asked, blushing. "Just making your bridal carriage feeling interesting~!" She then bites on it, making Aqua flinch.

Normally, Aqua likes the pleasure but even she wants a rest from it. "Wh-what about me~?" Sera asked. Ace compiled by moving the tip of her blunt tail at her pussy. "H-hold on. Usually I don't mind, but even I need some rest sometime!" Aqua stated.

Ace didn't listen as she bit around Aqua's clit, thankfully it didn't feel so sharp and painful. She groaned a bit from the action. "Ace~..! Stop~!" "Why should I~?" She said as she slips her blunt tail into Sera's pussy.

Sera gasped but walked nonetheless. "Might as well enjoy it Angel Water~. At least she's being gentle~." Sera said rubbing Aqua's cheek. "B-But~..!" Aqua protested as Sera walked up the stairs. "Aww... you look adorable~." Sera stated. The Samurott blushed and looked at the door. "Um... Aren't we still in this illegal place~?" "Yeah why~?"

The Samurott looked nervous. "The Pokemon in there might expect us to dance and get sexed for their pleasure and amusement..." Aqua said worriedly. "Well what do you say Ace~?" Sera grins, "Willing to put on a three way show~?" "But I'm exhausted..." "You do have a point." Sera said. "So what do we do?" Asked Aqua.

Sera pause as she thinks of a solution. She then thought up one. "How about becoming invisible~!" "Oh yeah, our gear also contain camo for elites~!"Aqua stated. "Eek~!" Aqua gasped as she saw Ace burrowing her mouth in her vagina. "H-hey, stop that~!" Aqua gasped out.

Ace grinned and sank her teeth in her pussy a little. "Ace let her rest. Mess with me if it'll make you happy." Sera offered. "I AM messing with you~ I'm just doing you both at the same time~!" Ace defended. "Well let Aqua rest." Sera said. "Aie~!" Sera felt a jolt of electricity shot in her labia as Ace's tail went in further.

She kept insisting Ace lets Aqua relax. "I.. I'll take anything you like, just let my friend rest~.." Sera murred, hoping she'll take the deal. Ace looked at her and sighed. "Alright, you're no fun..." "I said you can have your way with me." Sera pointed out.

Ace made a smile and turned up the sexual voltage a little. Sera trembles as she struggles to move while moaning in pleasure. Nevertheless, she endures. "And on..ngh~.. the bright side~... You-ooohh~! have something to brag to Crystal~." Sera said that."Hah~! It's mine to brag at Crystal~!" Ace talked back. Sera giggled, "Of course~."

She went up the stairs as Aqua closes her eyes to sleep. 'Bet she's dreaming about the chikorita again~.' Sera thought and kissed her cheek. The three exited the room and headed on home.

Meanwhile at the Castle...

Hana was relaxing in a large bath humming a tune to herself while her handmaidens rub sponges around her body. "Hmm... That feels sooo goood~.." Hana murred out. "Lower~..." One of the handmaidens, a purrloin smiles as she moves her paws to Hana's waist. The Chikorita moans sultrily. "Oooh~... Lower~" The

dark cat giggles as she move to the grass type's thighs, rubbing them softly. "Aaah~..! Closer~" Hana pleaded, sticking her tongue out. The Purrloin giggled, "Teehee, anything for you princess~." she said rubbing the sponge at Hana's groin. Making the Chikorita moan loud. "Eee~! So soft and flexible~!" The cat purrs happily, rubbing carefully. "Rougher please~!" Hana requested. "Scratch my itch~!" The purrloin rubs harder with her sponge.

The door next to them opened, "Hana Dear~!" A voice called out. Hana jolted out and looked to see a Meganium entering the bath area. "Mother Petal~! Hello~." "Hello, sweetie~! I see our Baby-Rita is having fun~" Hana blushes, "N-not you too~!" she stutters through groaning in pleasure.

The Meganium giggled. "Aww~ Sorry my little plant~... But it just sounds so cute for you as you still are~!" Hana's handmaidens giggled at her pet-name. Hana grumbled as her shaft grew out of her pussy. "So how's mother Refflesia doing~?" Petal sighed as she went in the bath. "At the moment, she's punishing Vicki for failing to catch Angel Water for you."

Hana looked down, "It's mostly my fault. If I been there thing's might've been different." "But Angel Water doesn't know who you really are." Petal pointed out. The chikorita grinned, "Yeah, plus she seems drawn to me~! It'll be easy making her mine!" Hana cheered. "Do you know where she lives~?" Petal asked. "No, didn't get the chance to ask." Hana answers.

Petal looks at her forlornly, but kisses her cheek. "Thanks, but I wasn't too disappointed." she said. The Meganiun smiled, "Perhaps you could find her location on a digital map~?" Petal asked. "Yeah, I'll do it after the bath." Hana said relaxing a bit.

*Meanwhile, with Vicki and Sandra.*

Both corrupted angels were bound with their arms tied behind and blindfolded. Vicki was on a triangular wooden horse and Sandra was on a metallic dildo upwards. "P-please... please forgive us... E-emperess~!" Sandra cried out. "W-We just weren't able t-to capture her~!" Vicki joined in.

The Lurantis growled, "I would've if that Dewott didn't intervene~!" Sandra explained. "And I almost came because of her even though she inserted me inside~!" "I had her and the Pikachu in my grasp!" Vicki stated. "She would've made an excellent addition to the princess' request, but I didn't expect the green Kirlia to come and two elites to be here!"

The Florges showed a dissatisfied look and readied her whip. "Enough excuses~ You naughty disobedient girls~."They shudder from the tone and trembled continuously. "This is what happens when you had just one job~!" Rafflesia then whips the two girls' buttocks. "KKyyaahh~!" the two cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure and they came on their torture devices, leaking down on the floor.

Rafflesia glared at the two. "I ought to ram inside your anuses deeply, but I decided to let you stay in your tortures until you learn to do your jobs seriously~" The florges stepped to them, "You know what I dislike more than hearing my agents fail my mission?" "N-No~..?" They both answered, unsure. The empress pauses for a moment, "It's being forced to tell my daughter is that her mother's agents failed her request."

She then leaves and the door closes, leaving the two in their torture devices. "Does your mind tells you we been let off easy this time~?" Sandra asked. "Ngh~..! N-No..." Vicki wept. "I felt like it could've been much worse!" Sandra stated. "Like being purified!" "Definitely!" Sandra stated.

Vicki then uncomfortably looked at her torture. "S-So... When do you think we'll get out of these things!?" "No idea." Sandra answered as she still shivered from her device.

Meanwhile at the bath...

The liquid in it was white and milky. Petal and Hana had switched to milk over water. It was also shallow and they embraced together. "These kind of baths always make me feel better~." Hana sighed quietly, nuzzling her face on her mother's chest. "Good thing Empress Rafflesia had this made for us~." Petal said rubbing Hana's stomach. Hana nodded lovingly as she closed her eyes a bit to relax.

The door opens and the purple flowered florges entered. The two were a little surprised by her appearance as she walks in the shallow bath. "Mother Rafflesia~! You're here." Hana smiled. Rafflesia smiled and nodded. "Petal, let our daughter be on top of you~" The Meganium smiled as she lifted her up and on her. "Huh~? M-Mom~?"

The Florges position her cock at Hana's butt while Petal lines her folds with her daughter's tip. Petal makes three vines and wrapped them together. "Uh.. What are you..." Hana started asking.

The two grass types then double penetrated their daughter who moans out in pleasure as she tightens her holes. "AAAIIIEEE~! SO GOOD~!" Hana screams but was then shut up by another dildo vine by Rafflesia. Hana muffled out as she looked at the empress. "Now now, Baby-Rita~... Wouldn't want to wake the neighbours~!"

Hana blushes, but still feels a bit bad, "It's kinda my fault the mission failed, If I been there... we might've won." She muffled. Rafflesia smirks and thrusts in harder and faster. "M-Mmph~!" Hana groans out, getting wet. "Anyone wanna splash milk at us~?!" Petal offered the handmaidens.

Some of them came up, splashing and rubbing them in some. Hana muffled grunts and eeks as they do so. Her face blushes red, feeling embarrassed and happy as she was being done in three orifices. "Mommies~.." Hana moaned out to them, but they were busy doing her hard.

Hana pushes back to their thrust, but Rafflesia wrapped her in more vines. "M-mom, g-getting difficult to move~.." Hana moaned out as her fluids flowed out of her nether regions. 'I'm feeling so good~!' Hana smiled as she squealed. "Wh-what's this for Mommy~?" she asked. "To let off some of my stress~!" Rafflesia said.

Hana smiled, "Are you starting to feel better~?" "Well, enough to tell you your two best friends failed." "I know, but with Vicki was partially my fault." Hana admitted. "I should've helped her..." "That way, maybe we could've capture them 3." Hana said.

The Florges looked at her daughter. "Do you want to find that Oshawott~?" Rafflesia asked. Hana nods, "Of course~!" "Well, we can trace her body heat and cum around the map~!" Rafflesia said. "I was thinking that~." Hana said smiling very cheerfully.

Rafflesia smiled warmly, "Like mother, like daughter~." she said stroking her cheek, and then licking it. "Oh mom." Hana murred out and then twitched, feeling close. Hana panted in pleasure as she grinds on Petal's vagina. "Ohh, mommies, let's do it~!" Petal and Rafflesia nodded, then they went faster and harder.

Hana cried out as she came on Petal's vines and Rafflesia shot her semen in her daughter's butt, sho shudders from the warm thickness of the seed. Rafflesia's vines then came out of Hana's mouth. She fell forward on to Petal and looks back at the Florges who pulls out of Hana and squirts the remainder of her cum. "Hahh~... Hahh~... That was wonderful~.." Hana said adorably and she fell somewhat drowsy.

She groggily got up. "I'm... heading.. to my room~." But then slipped into the milk bath. Hana shakes herself as she got up but then slips again, making a small splash. "Ahh.. It's not that slippery right~?" Hana asked struggling to stay up. Her handmaidens went to help her up and lifted her out the tub. "Thanks, I'm good." She said before closing her eyes.

She opens her eyes slowly and weakly walks. "N-no, gotta get to my room." Though quite a struggle, she made it to her room and laid on her bed. She shivered in pleasure as she weakly looked up her installed TV screen. "Might as well see what's on." Hana pressed the remote.

The screen then shows a dancing Oshawott in some club. "Oh, that Oshawott..." she said. She then thought about her and Angel Water. "They're look and act quite similar..." Hana said and thought hard… 'Could this oshawott and Angel Water... be one of the same?' She wondered in her thoughts.

She thought about the Oshawott she met today. "She has a bit of similarities to Aqua~." "And if she's Angel Water~... Corrupting and capturing her will be~..." Hana grinned deviously. "The legendary Angel Water and the popular showstopper as well~... they love me as Hana, a simple herm Chikorita~..." She chucked at the idea.

She then made a vow. "I'll go follow wherever she lives~!" "But how to make it look natural~?" Hana thinks. She then gets the idea and wrote down the club's address before she called her mother… "Mother Petal.. can I speak to you?" she asked through the social screen. "Something you need?" Petal asked and Hana smirked. "I'd like to get a job~..."


	10. Episode 8: Spying Tom Part 1

Aqua woke up with a yawn and got out of bed. She felt like she got a headache. "You okay?" Sera's voice asked next to her. "Just dizzy..." Aqua grumbled as she sat up and went for the shower. "Want me to wait for you to finish~?" Sera asked rubbing her friends shoulders. "What do you mean?" Aqua asked. "Thought you might need some help washing."

Aqua just shook her head. "I'd like some peace and quiet if you please..?" "Okay, I'm going down to get breakfast." Sera said going out nude. Aqua sighed and she went in the shower and turned on the cold water. Her body shivers from it as she leaned on the shower wall.

She couldn't stop thinking about last night. Encountering another corrupted angel, Sera's elite mega form, a lot of stuff happened last night, but above it all was when she first felt romance in her heart. She couldn't forget meeting Hana for the first time, and she couldn't forget her first true kiss. 'Still embarrassing that I passed out at that.' she giggled. 'But it felt so magical~...'

Aqua gasped out. "Ohh, I never asked where she lived!" She groaned. She then grabbed her hair shampoo to scrub her head vigourously. "Agh! It'll take a miracle to meet her again!" Aqua cried out as she grunted with every rough scrub and lather. Shaking her head all the while.

After she rinsed her head, she grabbed her bar of soap. She lathered her paws with it and rubbed her body. 'I hope to meet her again.' She thought as she rubbed her vagina. She shuddered more from that alongside the cold, and she let the showering water splash and rain on her pussy. After a little while, she cut it off and stepped out of the shower. Her body dripping with the water from her bath. She takes a towel and dries herself, then goes down stairs.

She spot her mothers and Sera sitting at the table. "Morning Mommies~." she called out as she yawned and smelled some pancakes freshly hot in the morning. She can see Sera eating as well as studying. "Mmm~... Hotcakes~!" Aqua chimed as she licked her lips. "They're very good ms. Blade." Sera said.

The Samurott smiled, "Why thank you, Sera~... I made them with extra love~!" Sera giggled. "I'm grateful~." Aqua waited for her plate, hoping to get a tall stack of hot cakes. "The others will be coming for the study group~." Sera said.

Aqua stopped and remembered she still had a test coming soon. "Oh right..." She groaned. "Don't worry, the test is only a couple weeks away." Sera assured. "And we're all gonna help you out." Prima and Blade added. "Thanks." She said as she heard a door opening. "Hello everyone~!" Ivy cried out and noticed Sera. "Ooohh, look at you Sera. How lovely~."

The Kirlia groaned as she was naked. "Ivy..." Sera mumbled, slightly annoyed. "She's gotta point, you look lovely~." Aqua said eyeing Sera's form. "So beautiful and soft." she rubs Sera's sides. "Aqua..!" Sera protested angrily. "What, you're an angel now~." Ivy said rubbing Sera's back and thighs sitting next to Sera who's between the two.

The Kirlia shudders at the attention. "Ugh... I used to be the straight woman in high school, but now I'm that on both high school and Angel work..." Sera said blushing all the while. "Can we please put some clothes on now!?" "Why? It's okay to be nude since no one's here~." Ivy said happily rubbing Sera's cheek.

She shakes her head. "It's meant for proper attire in school and outdoors!" Sera pointed out. "Why?" "It's for our own good." "We're not going anywhere. So no." Aqua said, but Sera glared psychic daggers at her. Aqua sweatdropped. "Geez, you can be too serious~." she said. "You gotta relax sometime~!"

Sera then pinched Aqua's clitoris hard, making the Oshawott cringe. "Aaahh~!" she cried out "S-sera~!" Sera said nothing as she grinned, tugging her clit a little. "Y-you tricked me~!" Aqua stuttered out blushing. "Ivy help~!" The Snivy giggled. "With pleasure~!" And she tugged and pulled the Oshawott's nipples hard. "And I mean it~!" "Ahh~!" Aqua blushes more at that "That's not what I meant~! She moans and starts tearing up.

The Snivy giggled, "Come on now. We're just playing~." Ivy said. "So you could learn your lesson~!" Sera added. "L-lesson~?" She stuttered. They both nodded and tugged a little tighter. "What kinda lesson is this~?" Aqua said moaning. "A LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY LESSON~!" The Kirlia shouted.

Aqua winces as she looks at the Snivy. "But Ivy joined in as well! Why isn't she being punished~?" she asked. "Simple: I didn't irritate Sera WITH you, now did I~?" Ivy smirked before wrapping her vines around Aqua's tail tightly. "I-I'm sorry. I'm very sorry~!" Aqua cried out. "Aaiiee~! Don't squeeze my tail so tight~!" "Sorry~." Ivy said loosing up a bit.

This continues on for a bit before Sera let go. "Okay, you learned your lesson little-wott~?" Aqua panted as she noticed her pre-cum leaked on the floor, much to her embarrassment. "Y-yes I learned it." she answered, blushing and looked at Sera. "But don't put on clothes okay~? Please~? I'll study hard~." Aqua begged.

The kirlia thought about it. "So long as you put them on in school, including both bra and panties!" Sera said sternly. "You too Ivy!" she added. "Finnnne..." Both of them said as Junie and Ellie entered. Ellie wore her usual pink sweater as usual. "Morning Junie. Hello Ellie~." Sera said getting some books out.

The Mawile was wearing a silver shirt with red shorts. "Nice to meet you Sera~.Congratulations on your elite status~." "Thank you, Junie. But doesn't that sort of make me your superior..?" Sera asked unsure. "Hehe... I still have more experience in being an angel than you." Junie said. "Well, I'm still in my basic rank." Ivy said.

The Espurr looked at the setup the girls have. "So what's going on here?" Ellie asked. "Homework..." Aqua muttered annoyingly."And we have exams on tuesday..." Ivy sighed. "I see~..." Junie said. "Ellie here is smart, she can help your studies." "And having another honor student around could help out." Ellie said to them looking at Junie who smiled proudly.

The kirlia smiled, "Alright then, pull up a chair and we can get started." Sera said. "Cute sweater btw." "Thanks~ It covers me so well~" Ellie blushed. "I'm quite surprised at you though. I expected you to be clothed~." Ellie said sitting down. "I'll be clothed up shortly.~" Aqua looked sad. "No please. I said I studied harder if you don't!" Aqua stated.

Sera gave Aqua a bored look. Aqua gave Sera her best puppy dog look she could give. Sera stared at it for a few moments before sighing. "Alright, I'll stay nude. But you need to study hard on this. If you can get at least a c- on the exam then..." Sera pause to think of a reward. "I'll do whatever you want."

The Oshawott's ears perked up on hearing those words."Whatever I want~?" Aqua asked with sparkly eyes. "Y-yeah sure." Sera said sweat dropping. 'Uh oh.. I think I just made a mistake at the last moment...' "Deal~!" Aqua said as her plate had arrived. "Mmm~. Thanks Mommy~." Aqua said drooling as she saw her stack of pancakes.

Sera chuckled as she noticed someone's not here. "Where's Brio? She still asleep?" Sera asked. "She went outside, wearing only her skimpiest bathing suit.~" Prima said. "Can you get her inside? She ought to join in the study group too." Sera said.

Aqua then smiled as she got an idea. "I'll do it in my own skimpy bathing suit~!" Aqua saluted. "My sis always wanted to be competitive..." She added with narrowed eyes as she got up and was about to leave.

Sera suddenly grabbed her arm. "Uh no you don't! You'll go away with her and be gone for hours!" Sera said. "I'll find her." she gets up. "Keep an eye on her okay?" She asked Junie and Ellie, who both nodded and looked at her. "What?" Aqua asked. "Get your books Aqua." Junie said. Aqua groaned as she sat down, took her books out and opened it.

The Kirlia looked at her body and sighed, 'I ought to get dressed, but there's no time.' Sera said trying to pinpoint Brio's heat source. "There!" She teleported to the roof to avoid sightseers and look from below.

She sees Brio at ground level, "Gotcha." She teleports down in front of her. "Brio. There you are." Sera said very sternly with her arms crossed. "Sera~! good to see you~." the Brionne said cheerfully. "Ooohh, someone's being daring today~." Sera just glared at her, tapping her foot. "What happened, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Brio asked.

Sera then grabbed her hand tight. "We have a study group back at Paradise and you gotta be there." Sera said. Brio looked at her with an annoyed look. "Don't whine, it'll help you in the long run." Sera stated as she started dragging her back to ALP.

Meanwhile at the Cassanova Club...

Venus was working on her laptop. Soon, she was approached by one of her maids. She looked up to see who it was a Slurpuff, carrying a plate of dessert. "Mistress, I bought you some cakes and peach tea~" The Slurpuff said. "Thank you, Slurpuff~" Venus said as she accepted them and gave her a kiss.

The fairy type smiles at her Guildmistress, "Is there anything else you want from me~?" she asked blushing from the kiss. "Well~..." Venus said with a finger on her lips. "Does your species taste sweet~?" "Yes, that's correct~." the fairy type answers. "I'm simply asking why do your species look like meringue~?" "I figured that's how we were made." she shrugs as she answers.

Venus licked her lips since she had some meringue left on it. The Slurpuff giggled at the look the arceus was giving her. She then sat up from her desk and got very close to her. "If you like another taste, go right ahead~." she said. Venus smiled and then backed up a little, much to Slurpuff's confusion. "Huh?" The Fairy-type got out, then the Arceus rushed and tackled her on the ground.

The slurpuff yelped and fell on her back, leaving a splat of her meringue on the floor. "M-mistress you scared me~." she got out. "Sorry~! I just love how you're such a tasty dessert~" The slurpuff blushes "And you're such a tease~"

Venus then licks her cheek. The fairy type shudders from it as most of her body is whipped cream and sweet. The Slurpuff rubs Venus's sides sensually, leaving sweet cream on them. "I'll fetch someone to clean you later~" The Slurpuff said. But to her surprise, Venus kissed her in the lips.

The fairy type relaxes and kisses back. Venus slid her tongue inside to lick up the glucose saliva. 'So sweet~' Venus thought as she spread Slurpuff's legs, who blushes at the action. She saw how her vagina looked so adorably. "Hehehe... I hope you like it." Slurpuff grinned as she touched her own breasts. Massaging them and squeezing softly, creamy noises were made. "Nghh~... Ahh~!" The Slurpuff moaned out.

Slurpuff grabbed her own breasts fully. She gasped more in pleasure, then Venus let something wiggle around her vagina. Slurpuff moaned, but can see the Arceus head still upwards. 'That's weird, it feels like she's licking me~...' She then looks down and widened her eyes a bit.

It looks to be a tongue... coming out of Venus's vagina. "A-A tongue~?! H-how is that possible~?" she asked surprised but not disturbed. "It's me, ain't it~?" Venus said. "Still surprises me~." She said as she moaned at the tickly feeling between her legs. "Though I don't mind of course~." The Slurpuff said.

Venus smiles and grinds her faster. Slurpuff moans as she lets her Guildmistress does as she please. They kept moaning hard until they felt close. The Fairy type clenches her paws in an effort to endure pleasure, but then she came her creamy and milky cum. She panted softly as she reveled in the afterglow.

Venus then got up and sat back in her desk. "Enjoyed the taste~." The slurpuff said getting up. While she struggled to on shaky legs, she was able to. Slurpuff then walks out of the office. As the handmaiden leaves, she went to check on the Angel's profiles. "Let's make sure everything's in order."

She started with Angel Psychic's profile and then projected a life-sized solid hologram of a big breasted Espurr, complete with her dual pistols and armor. Venus smiled as she reached her hands for the solid hologram's chest. Giggling as she imagines the cat feeling embarrassed in her mind.

*Imagination*

Ellie was completely nude as Venus groped her large knockers. "Ahh~... G-Guildmistress, please don't squeeze them so much~."Ellie said shaking a bit in embarrassment. Venus giggled and licked her earlobe. "But you're such a cute little kitten~... I just wanna pet you like this all day~!" The Espurr blushes as she smiled at the compliment. "T-thank you~."

End of imagination.

She giggled as she tapped next to bring the next profile up. Angel Steel, the mawile holding her Katana in one hand, looking charming in her armor, which looked like it's based on samurai armor. "I wonder how she makes it look good~?" "But anyway... She doesn't seem to have achieved an Elite form..."

Venus looks at the hologram as she thinks, "I noticed she's been training herself vigorously lately." Venus said to herself. "And yet, she's been panting rather stressfully whenever she gets tired… I fear she's pushing herself too hard in an effort to protect her friends better." Venus said as she grew more concerned. "Strength alone won't be enough Angel steel." Venus said.

She then looked up Angel Water II. The Oshawott leaning on her sword, winking in a sexy pose. Venus chuckled at the hologram. "Hehe~... Just as charming as her mother~" "Though to think you have more potential than your mother..." Venus then pressed a holo-button that shows an icon for Elite Mode. For Aqua's it was a water wave.

The hologram started changing, showing Aqua in her elite form and she smiled at it. It showed her as an Samurott sexily posing and flashing with her big broadsword. She moves her hands to rub and stroke the Samurott's holo hips and then her vagina. 'Maybe I ought to request Aqua and her friends to put on a show for me~...' Venus said looking at her dvd collection.

One of them being called, 'Aqua & Ivy's Love Sessionistas~!'. Another is 'A cat's meow~! Starring Ellie and Junie. There was an extra line saying, 'Now with Bigger BOOBS~!'. Venus snickered at the pun. 'I need one with Sera in it.. And it'll be even better with her dearest friend with her~.'

Venus then goes to the next holo-profiles. "Speaking of her friend." It features a kirlia in her angel form. "Angel Siren~." She had a gentle pose with her bow behind her and she had a shy look with a smile. It switches to the second hologram which has her wielding twin swords. She was also in her Gardevoir form, not mega-elite though.

Venus smiles as she pressed her psychic icon, which was violet with an open eye, then Sera changed into her Mega-Elite form. She was holding her two handed sword down while looking confident, sporting a loving smile and a wink to go with it. Venus stared at the hologram with a smile. "She looks so innocent in all of her forms~..."

She said looking at her slim form. "The honor student of Selcei High... An angel fighting in the name of love~." "She's got quite the dedication for not wearing any clothes~" She smiles as it is quite rare to find an angel who's responsible outside of angel work. "Reminds me of another similar to her~..." She giggled as she hit next. It viewed Ivy.

The snivy was sporting a sexy grin as she had her twin whips wrapped around her body. Venus giggled at how sexually silly Ivy looked. "Always want to see others smile~." Venus stated. She then pressed for her second form. She was a servine as she made the whips form a heart behind her.

She also has her vines tickling her nipples and clitoris. Venus giggled as she move to touch the holo-breast, and it pressed down from her touch like soft material. "I hope her chest gets bigger like Ivy wants them~." "She oughta get big as Ellie~..!" She smiled as she went back to Aqua's profile.

She then tapped on what said, 'I', the Roman number for 1. Which showed another Oshawott who was Blade. She was wearing revealing blue armor and she had a hi-tech broadsword. "Hmm, I suppose the weaponry and armor is clan chosen." Venus stated, then she noticed her bold face and compared it with Aqua's.

Their looks are very similar to each other, only Blade's face had determined eyes compared to her daughter's carefree ones. 'I wonder will Aqua's eyes will ever look like her mother's?' she wondered. 'Well, better look at her older sister then...' Venus tapped another icon and Angel Tsunami appeared.

The Oshawott wore different armor and had a different weapon. She also had a stern face. She worn a darker blue armor and almost resembled a paladin armor, wearing a hi tech, dual edged spear. Venus sighed as she stared at Nami's glare. "Was she always like that?" Venus asked thinking about it.

She remembers how vicious Nami was back when she was training. "Wonder what happened to make her be like that?" She shrugged before turning to Angel Mermaid's profile. Brio was holding her chakrams high while showing a cheerful face. Venus frowned as she remembered that face. "Her mother had the same expression." she stated. "Ugh... I still remembered how mischievous and irresponsible Prima can be."

She said as she brought up Prima's profile. It was a teenage Popplio wearing light-blue armor as she had a wink and stuck her tongue out. Her weapon also resembled a shell-shaped war fan. "Like mother, like daughter I'm afraid..." she sighed as she hit next. She saw Angel Lightning and Angel Light. "Ace and Crystal... these two been working together for some time." Venus stated. "Plus, they're a lot better than any angel~"

She focused on Ace's breasts. "How that happened is still a mystery to me~." she said as she tapped next. She looked up on Angel Flower… A meganium in green floral armor wielding twin daggers. "I still can't believe something like that happened." Venus sighed in sadness. Venus wondered. "She and Blade are best friends..." "I hope she's okay." she said with concern. She closed her eyes, "We'll save her of course." she said as she hit next.

She looked up one of the missing and corrupted Angels profiles… "Let's see here..." she looked at the hologram. She looked at a Zoroark with black and red armor along with claw-like weapons. A Liepard with purple armor holding a scythe, and then a Persian with a pair of hi-tech sais. "All these angels... taken by that Florges!"she sighed in disappointment.

She felt like she could've done something to aid them. "Ugh... if only I could've transferred more power into new angels!" she said becoming frustrated. "At least doing them to do so myself!" She sighed as she shake her head. "But how?" She placed her hands on her head and thought…

*Meanwhile, back at Aqua's home.*

The Brionne was struggling as the Kirlia stopped at Angel Love Paradise entrance. "Ah! You can be a real snob sometimes!" Brio said, rubbing her sore arm from the pulling. "I could've just followed you you know!" she groaned. Sera just glared at her nastily. "What got you upset?" Brio shrugged. "Someone teased you at school?"

Sera stared at Brio, her green eyes looking serious. "Your grades..." "Huh?" Brio asked. "Your grades are falling behind!" Sera said sternly. "They're not that bad." Brio said defensively. Sera growled at her and grabbed Brio's cheeks firmly. "Ack!" Brio winced from the grab. "Hey!"

Sera then pinched her cheeks. "H-hey stop it!" Brio stated. Sera then kisses her hard. "H-hey, what the-" she couldn't finish as she felt her consciousness fading. Sera looked at the unconscious Brionne. "One of the troubles of being an honor student... I wonder should I nominate myself for student council president?" she asked picking Brio up.

*Shift to Aqua's PoV.*

Aqua was looking at her books boredly in her room. She sighs from it, looking at numbers and patterns, but she couldn't understand and groan. "How does Sera go through with this?" she asked as she threw the book away. "Ugh.." she and the others studied for a bit when Sera was gone. "I hope the Angel alarm sounds off..."she said as she groans.

Soon she heard the doorbell rang and goes to get it. Aqua sighed, "Guess that's Sera with Brio." She soon went to the door and opened it. "I've been trying to study but I.. I..." her words were caught in her mouth as to the one at the door wasn't Sera.

A beautiful-looking Chikorita was standing in front of her. She was wearing a stylish yellow dress with a orange stripes around it. She even wore a mini skirt around. "Um... H-H-H... Hello~." Aqua got out shakingly. The Chikorita tilted her head curiously. "Uh... Hi?" "C-come on in." Aqua said letting her in. The Chikorita smiled and came in.

Aqua smiled as her face flushes, but she shakes her head to focus a bit. "Mommy?" She called and the Samurott came to her. "Yes sweetie?" Blade said and noticed the chikorita. "Hello there?" "Hi~! My name is Hana~" She introduced herself. "Are you her mother~?" "Yes, my name's Blade~." The Samurott introduced herself. "Can I get you anything?"

THe chikorita giggled cutely, "Any~... Special events that your sign said outside~?" Hana noted the outside sign of Angel Love Paradise. "We were planning for an Oil Box match tomorrow." Blade said. "And it's me vs. my daughter~. Ivy and Sera will be participating sorry." Blade said.

The Oshawott giggled sweetly, "I'm a little surprised Sera is in this." Aqua admitted while turning to Hana. "Why you asked?" "I'd like to participate~!" "Wh-what?" Aqua got out caught off guard. Hana smiled boastfully and looked at her with one eye closed. "You heard me~." "Hehehe, is it okay with your mother? She knows what's going to happen here right?" Blade asked.

The chikorita nods her head smiling, "My mother knows this place, so she's fine with it." Hana answered. "Plus, she thought I could stay here while she's on vacation to visit some old friends~." "S-stay here..." Aqua started, "With us?" Hana nodded. "Well.. I..I don't mind~." Aqua said blushing. They both smiled and they both leaned in close.

"Aqua!" A voice spoke out and they turned to see Sera there in the nude holding an unconscious Brionne. The two jumped and saw her, blushing. "Oh, hello there~." Hana said to the kirlia. "And you are~?" "I'm Hana. I'm going to be participating here." she said, "What's your name?"

The Kirlia entered the building. "Sera. An honor student at Selci high, and one of Aqua's best friends." she turns to the Oshawott. "Who's supposed to be studying right now with the others..." Aqua froze a little and looked at Sera nervously. "Oh, would you look at the time~! I gotta go to my room now~! To study that is~!"

She tried to move, but as she got up, she found her body frozen, "H-hey, what's this?" She then saw the Kirlia with her eyes glowing pink. "I-I was studying a little, but it's so hard." she explained. Sera had a nasty glare on her.

She shook her head. "I would if my mother hadn't gone on vacation to visit her friends..."

Sera rubbed her neck. "Um... then I hope you don't mind hearing some things." she said as she approaches the Oshawott who was hoping to be free of her psychic grasp. "Where are the others? I told them to help you study." she asked. Aqua looked at her nervously. "Junie and Ellie said they'd send me some notes while they go on their Angel mission..."

Sera sighed as she understood needing to complete a mission, "And what happened to Ivy?" "She claims she needed a shower." Blade mentioned. "How long was that?"Sera asked. "From what I heard, the shower sounded more like a bathtub filling up..." Blade said.

The Kirlia groaned as she shakes her head and then went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom with Ivy.

The Snivy shudders in the hot bath water. She even sang a song as she relaxed and splashed some of the water around. "Hmm,hmm~... Hmm, hm, hm~.." she hummed smiling. She then lifted a leg up and stared at the water droplets sparkling on it. "Hahh, so relaxing~..." Ivy said softly and looked at the water waving.

As the water was clear, she can see her pink folds. She smiled and pressed her paw against it. She felt her skin shudder from the touch as she still sang. "Ahh~.. So warm~.." she got out. "This is the life~..!"

She started rubbing herself more, increasing her pace a bit. Starting to moan as she rubs her breast with her other hand. She soon felt close as she was gonna climax. "Enjoying yourself are you~?" Ivy perked up and her eyes move where the voice was...

She saw a Kirlia standing nude at the bathtub, arms crossed looking very unhappy. Ivy went underneath the water, hoping underwater is psychic-proof. "Ivy, I can stand here all night you know. Which I doubt you can hold your breath that long." Sera said.

Ivy felt like she could groan. She always hated that part about Sera being right. "So come out already." she said as she saw bubbles. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way you know." she stated. "The choice is yours." Soon, the head of a Snivy popped out for air.

The Kirlia looked at Ivy sternly. "I thought we planned a study group today." Sera said tapping her feet. Ivy shivered in fear as she whimpered. "I was only gone for 15 mins. You two seriously have such low dilligence that you quit studying in less than 15 mins?!"

Ivy felt scared and sad as she weeped. Sera noticed the snivy's expression and softened up a bit. "Look, studying isn't interesting in the slightest, even I'll admit that. Even they're are cases I can't concentrate on it." "Th-There were..?" Ivy stuttered. "Yeah. I maybe an honor student, but I'm not perfect either."

Ivy felt a little better and came out of the tub all wet. "I'm not trying to make you or Aqua suffer, I wanna help you girls get better grades." Sera said. "You two are not just students, you're my friends." she hugs Ivy as she finishes. Ivy hugs her back and sobs a bit. "Come on now, don't cry." Sera said rubbing her back.

She went to get the towel for Ivy. "Come on, let's get to the study group. I'll be there to help." Sera said. Ivy nodded as she sniffled. Sera wiped her tears as they headed downstairs. Soon they saw Hana explaining something to Aqua with a book. "Hey, what's going on?" Sera asked. "Hana is helping Aqua study after I gave them a book~" Blade answered.

Sera takes the look at the two and Hana was explaining how reproduction works. She can see Aqua paying attention and was smiling for a bit, but then she recalled what Aqua said to her one time.

Sera felt shocked from last night and she sees that she was serious. 'Of course she'll be interested in studying that, and it involves sex...' she thought groaning. 'Though... Some of us were filled with semen so why didn't we become..?'

She wonder that, 'I wonder does Venus knows?' she thought to herself. "Ivy you join them. I have to meet someone." "Okay..." Ivy muttered and went to them. "I'll join you guys soon." she said as she went turned to pass a back door and then to the elevator.

'Aqua only studying because Hana's there and because of the subject, she wouldn't be interested otherwise. I'll need to explain it in the only way she'll listen to it.' she thought as she head for the teleportation device.

She activated it and stepped in, she looked at herself and sighed. "Wish I can wear clothes… but the Cassanova Club really does have a no clothes policy..." She sighs as she is teleported.

Soon Sera stepped out and entered. She can see some handmaidens walking around cleaning the floors and other places. While she sees them, she got bumped into a Slurpuff. "Oh sorry about that." Sera apologizes then sees a trace of white cream on herself. "I'll need a shower later." Sera said, though she could help but take a finger to take some and put it in her mouth.

She then realized the flavor of it. "Oh, meringue." she said licking her lips. "How sweet." And then she went to the office. As she walked, she walked pass a dewott heading the opposite direction.

Sera perked up and looked behind. The Dewott then leaves without any word at all. "Hmm... she looked a bit familiar..." Sera said to herself, but she just noticed her before she left. "But anyway..." She headed to the Guild mistress's room and opened it. "Guildmistress Venus?" The Arceus perked up and saw the Kirlia. "Oh, Angel Siren~ What brings you here~?"

Sera bowed at her Guildmistress as she spoke. "I have a couple of questions." she blushes a bit, "Might sound a bit perverted~." "Shoot then~" Venus replied. "Me, my friends, and other angels have been fucked numerous times..." Sera stated. "But none of us have became pregnant." she looked at the Arceus, "Why is that?" Venus glared at her. "It's not good to swear..!"

Sera sweatdropped at the realization, "Oh sorry about that." Sera bowed. "I had a bit of a stressful day." she said trying to calm down. "But we been having sex, but none of us showed signs of pregnancy even once." "It's our Angel System that prevents us from being pregnant if we want to." Venus explained. "Think of it as installed protection pills but it's a system~!"

The Kirlia nods, "I see.." Sera thought, "Impressive as always Guild mistress~!" "My pleasure, Angel Siren~" Venus chimed. "Any other questions~?" "Just one." She looked at her."Is it possible... Do you have the power to switch an Angel's gender? Temporary or otherwise?" "Well~..." Venus said.

(Meanwhile with Junie and Ellie.)

They were at a underground cave, walking down a path in shallow water. They were naked and are searching for some extra materials for their armory and weaponry. "You think Aqua and Ivy will be okay without one of us helping?" Ellie asked. "I want to help them too, but our jobs come first, Ellie..." Junie sighed frustratedly.

The Espurr nods her head while noting frustration in her friend's tone. "I'm just a bit worried, she may not look it, but I bet Sera can be pretty scary when she's mad." Ellie stated. "You're the smartest next to her, Ellie. You know more than she does!" Junie said still frustrated.

Ellie jolted a bit, "Our schools are different. I wouldn't know how to help out much with them." Junie just groans as she tries finding a spot for the rare metal they usually dig for. Ellie looks as she glances at her friend. 'She's upset that Sera got her elite form before she does even though she's more experienced.' 'Is she jealous..? Or does she feel... Weak?' Ellie starts to grow worried that Junie will become reckless.

It wasn't long until they reached a crystalline area. They come across some bright red gemstones. Alongside the area were yellow, orange, green, blue, purple, many different color gemstones. Junie and Ellie would've looked in awe but they've been here before. "So what colors do we need?" Ellie asked.

The mawile walked to some gems. "What color we choose represents their elements." Junie said. "Let's go for silver-grey." "I'll go for violet." Ellie said. "For gravity ammo." They moved and gathered the jewels after breaking them out. "Okay, maybe we should collect some for the others." Ellie stated. "I suppose..." Junie muttered bitterly. "They can't always rely on us..." The Espurr sighed, "Junie..." Ellie said worried.

They soon got some more jewels until they're done. "Okay, time to go?" Junie asked. Ellie nodded and they left. Little did they know... There was gonna be trouble for them outside. As they traverse, Ellie can hear snickering near the entrance. "Wh-What was that?!" "What's wrong?!" Junie asked. "I heard a snicker far a bit!" Ellie said. "We have company!" she whispered seriously.

Soon, they saw a silhouette of a nude cat-like Pokemon before them. The two of them got ready as they tried to figure out the pokemon. She was a Liepard. Ellie stood firm despite her type disadvantage. "Why are you here?" "Isn't it obvious~?" The Liepard asked sarcastically.

The Mawile looked at the Liepard with a scowl. "Do you seriously think you can beat both of us?" Junie asked. "Well~... One Elite and a rookie~!" The Liepard laughed. "Ngh.. I'm no rookie!" Junie growled back as she activated her charm.

She transformed into her armor as she readies her Katana, "I'm Angel steel~! And don't you forget it~!" Normally, Junie's confident and sexy but she's feeling rather aggressive today. "Junie, stay focus!" Ellie said tapping her charm. "Psychic Flash~!"

Her purple armor appeared on her paws and feet, looking more high tech than before. Her weapons were also dual guns. One pistol and one rifle. Her weapons were also dual guns. One pistol and one revolver. "Angel Psychic, pleased to meet you~."

The Liepard giggled and stared at her large breasts. Letting out a giggle at the large mounds she has. "Don't stare at me so much!" Angel Psychic yelled out as she got her guns out. "You have chest that big and you don't want people to stare.

Liepard chuckled mockingly. "You must be shy a scaredy cat~!" Angel Psychic gave her a cute blush before firing a quick shot with a grin. The Liepard dodged and jumped. She landed on her feet gracefully. She then showed on her hand a heart-shaped ring. "That ring." Junie stated. "She's one of the corrupted angels!" Ellie finished.

The Liepard then tapped on her ring and transformed. "LEOPARD FLASH~!" Her arms, legs and head were covered in purple and yellow armor, the helmet having spikes at the sides. A contraption formed on her arm which had a large disc on it. "Angel Leopard, taking you in for a spin~!" She then fired it.

Ellie dodged out of the way, "Ugh.. that punchline's so lame~." she stated. "What with the spinning disc!" "Like it?" Leopard asked as she retracts it. "That's not all it can be~." she pressed a button and the disc started spinning. She then rushed at Angel Steel and thrusted her weapon at her.

Junie dodged to the side and swiped at the liepard who dodges. "Did the Florges raped you too?" "Yes, she did and it was exhilarating~!" She purred seductively. Angel psychic shuddered, "So you choose to join her as well.." she said closing her eyes. "You wenches make me sick!"

Junie yelled as she launches at Angel Leopard blade clashing with the disc, "Disgraceful, what made you wanted to join her where you have the Guildmistress on our side?!" "Mistress Venus wasn't very~... Sexy enough~!" "What?!" Junie stated struggling to break the dark type's struggle. "That's it!" But Angel Leopard flung her arm, causing the disc whipped right with a line attached.

Angel Steel was knocked back from it. She grunted as she struggled to get back on her feet. "You know, I fought alongside your mother for some time, you two are quite similar in weaponry and armor. Angel Steel was shocked. "M-My mother..!?" "Quite a lady she was~." Angel Leopard purred. "But unlike you, she had more~... Bite in her blade~!"

Junie growled, "Tch! I still got some bite in me!" she replied 4 Angel Leopard grinned and punched on top of her. She grunted from the pain, but used her jaw mouth to bite the feline. But the Liepard didn't seem to feel a thing. "Wh-what?!" Junie stated in disbelief.

The Liepard grinned as she made a Thundershock around her body. Junie winces in pain as she fell to the ground. "What? T-that's an electric type move!" "When you're a Corrupted Angel, you can learn just about anything~!" Leopard said as she grabbed Junie's breasts tightly. "Ngh!" she grunted unable to move due to paralysis! "R-rats!"

Angel Psychic ran to her, connecting her guns with her revolver in front. The back end of the revolver shifted and opened up while the pistol front shifted, electricity formed between them before connecting the two together, then they became a hi-tech machine gun with a Gatling barrel. "Steel heads up!" Ellie stated before firing.

Angel Leopard notices this and uses her sickle-like tail. It block some of the bullets, but couldn't get all and was hit. "Ack! That hurt you reverse-loli!" She snarled at her. "That's the point." Ellie said using miracle eye on the liepard. A flash of pink light surrounded the Liepard. "Huh? What's going on?" she asked before noticing the Espurr's attacking with psychic. "Here goes, Psybeam~!"

A blast of psychic energy launches at the leopard, and she gets blown away. "Aaiiee!" She then fell on the ground stunned. The Espurr went to Junie. She helped her up. "Let's retreat." "No way, Ellie! I have to beat her!" "We came here for the gems, not to fight her!" she stated. "Ugh... At least let's hide until the cavalry arrives!" Junie groaned as she pointed the way. "Fine.." she said as the two run.

They soon found a shady area with rocks. "I think we're good here." Ellie said as she hit the beacon button. "DISTRESS SIGNAL RECEIVED, YOUR AID WILL ARRIVE IN 1.5 HOURS." A computer voice notified. "What? That long!" Ellie stated.

A little noise made from the weapon. "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? A WARP APPLICATION THAT INTERRUPTS FELLOW ANGELS SCHEDULES SO THEY WOULD LOSE THEIR HOMEWORK AND STUFF WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT?" The device asked sarcastically as Venus had installed a sense of sarcasm in many of them to be funny.

Ellie tapped a button on her helmet and filed a complaint to Venus. "No snarky computer voice." "I HEARD THAT." It replied. "Good, tell Venus that." Ellie said. "GROWL." The computer voice simply said as it cannot actually growl yet.

She deactivated the device and sighed, "I can't believe I argued with a computer." "Well, I can't believe our opponent once worked with my mother and I got lectured by her!" Junie added. "Junie you got to calm down. You'll get your elite form soon." Ellie said. "I know I know!" Junie stressed out. "Ugh... I'm so weak... I thought I was supposed to protect Aqua and her friends, but instead... I'm the one needing protection now."

Ellie shakes her head, "You're not weak. Everybody needs to be save once in awhile." she assured them. "I... I just... Don't feel strong enough." Junie places her hands on her cheeks. "Junie.." Ellie rubbed the Mawile's shoulders. "Strength alone is not gonna get you stronger or the elite form. You need to trust us too." "But... What if you get hurt..?" The Mawile asked worriedly. "What if the others get hurt..." she added.

Ellie shook her head and took her helmet off along with her gauntlets and boots before embracing her. "Trust us Angel Steel~." She said. Junie blushed at the sight and feeling of her friend naked. "Angel Psychic..." "Yes~?" Ellie said smiling. Junie smiled and slowly took off her own helmet and armor...

They didn't noticed they placed their helmets where they're facing each other and the gauntlets look like they're holding each other. Ellie and Junie were licking each other's tongues together, holding hands with one arm each while holding their faces with the other. "So... still feeling upset~?" Ellie asked teasingly.

The Mawile smiles, "Mmm~... Maybe a little~" Junie teased back as she held her breasts up, signifying the Espurr for a breast docking. "Initiate nipple connection for breast docking~!" "Will do~." Ellie said getting to position and they slowly touched nipples together. "Engaging nipple erect sequence~... And twirling~!" Junie said as she twirled her nipples around Ellie's.

The Espurr purrs from the feeling. "Reversal twirl~!" Ellie twirled hers in the opposite direction, making them bump with each other. They both giggled at the ticklish sensation. Both nipples are hard and erect, rubbing the skins. "Nipples: Long and hard~!" Junie declared. "Begin breast mashing~!" "Be careful, my mounds are legendary~." Ellie teases.

The Mawile chuckles smiling, "Perhaps, but my chest is firm as a Great Wall~!" Junie teases back. The two smile and pressed against each other. They both sighed at the feeling of their soft but firm breasts. Junie couldn't help but pet Ellie's head. "You're so cute and sexy~..."

Ellie smiled as she started purring from the petting and the compliment. Junie closed her eyes and whispered. "Opening vaginal gates~..." "Preparing vaginal kiss~." Ellie said moving close. "Steady now~... Steady~..." Junie said, closing-in with her own pussy. "Vaginal kiss.. Engage~!" Ellie said as they touched and moaned out loud as their pussies flowed out pre.

They squeezed each other's palms gently as they rubbed slowly. "Ah~..! Aaah~..!" Junie moaned out as she felt something beat in her heart. 'Wh-What is this feeling~..? I feel~... So light~..! So full of joy~..! Like I'm in~... I'm in~..!' 'Ahh~.. My heart feels so light, like it's in the sky~... What is this feeling~?' Ellie murred.

The two quiver at the sensational feeling. 'Is this~..? What Aqua feels for us~..?!' Junie asked in her thoughts. 'Could it be~..?' 'Is this Love~?' Ellie thought reddening. 'Love for her friends~?' "I'm cumming~! AAAHHH~!" They both said as their juices splash at each other's crotches.

The two held each other as they panted. "We don't... usually... cum that fast~." Ellie said panting. "No, we don't~... Haaahh~..." Junie said as they slept together with the Mawile laid on top of the Espurr who purrs happily at the feeling, and they soon went to sleep.


	11. Episode 8: Spying Tom Part 2

**(Back with Sera)**

"Is it possible... Do you have the power to switch an Angel's gender? Temporary or otherwise?" "Well~..." Venus said. "There's just one problem..." "What is it?" The Kirlia asked. "Many except myself would ask... 'What's a man?'." Venus answered. "Uh.." Sera stated at first, but shakes her head. "No no not that, I mean turning me into a herm." she said hoping to clear it up.

The Arceus giggled, "Oh, that~..." Venus said and took a fancy bottle of pink glowing liquid. "Is that it?" Sera asked. "It's effects are temporary so yes~." Venus shrugged. "T-thank you~." Sera said before asking, "Is there something I should do first~?" "Just take one sip and it'll last for ten minutes. Two sips gives you twenty. Three equals thirty." Venus explained. "Each sip has the equivalent of ten minutes~"

Sera reaches for it, but Venus moves it away, "Now before I give it to you~..." the Arceus smiled sweetly as she got up. "Mind showing me your elite form~?" Sera nodded and touched her Angel Charm. She then transformed into her Elite Siren form.

Her armor was pure white gauntlets with her leggings white and green. Her helmet was more hi-tech with a visor and mouth cover. her weapon was a two handed sword which can change into a longbow. "Elite Angel Siren~." she announced gracefully as she bows. "At your service my mistress~."

She then saw Venus was nowhere in her desk. "Huh?" Sera looked confused as she used her abilities to locate her, but she couldn't then suddenly a shadow from behind her grabs her from behind. "Hahh~!" Sera gasped, but felt calm despite it. 'I wonder if Aqua felt like this when dealing with Nara~?' Then she felt something poke between her buttocks.

She doesn't think twice as she knows it's the Arceus's shaft. "A-Ah~!? G-Guildmistress~..?" Sera asked nervously. "Don't be shy Angel Siren~..." she rubbed the Gardevoir's chest gently. "You earned your anal approval~." Venus said lining up before a door opened, revealing a Arcanine. "Guildmistress Venus I-" she paused as she saw the scene before her.

The Gardevoir blushes at being held like that. "Don't be shy, just speak." Venus calmly said, not being offended at all. "Well I was coming to see if you need anything." she said as her cock started twitching a bit. "But I see you're a bit busy~." she said."I'll come back later." she said starting to leave.

Venus then calls her back, getting a kinky idea. "Hold on, come back Arcanine~!" Venus called. "Hmm?" the canine turned, "What is it?" "Elite Angel Siren here deserves more than just anal sex from yours truly~" Venus said, lifting the Mega Gardevoir up by her legs. The psychic type blushes, "W-wait, y-you mean~..."

Venus nodded and looked at Arcanine seductively. "Wanna add some 'spice' to this Elite sandwich~?!" The fire type smiles, "Well if my guild mistress is offering~." she said as she went and hugged Venus, pressing Sera in between them. She then show her own hard but hot member. "I'll be sure to pump plenty of hot sauce in this sandwich~." the Arcanine said licking Sera's cheek affectionately.

Elite Siren felt nervous but tried to keep calm. "H-Hey~... Don't I get a say in this~?" Make them sarcastically say sure and they thrust inside her at the same time. Venus and the Arcanine grinned, "Sure~." they say, but then they thrusted in both Sera's holes at the same time. "KYAAAH~! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT~!"

She got out quivering in a mixture of pain and intense pleasure. "Maybe not, but you love it don't cha~?" she asked feeling her anal muscles squeezing her member. Angel Siren just moaned out loud as she shut her eyes tight. "Ah ah ah~." Venus said as she slide out, then thrust back in, with the Arcanine doing the same. "You need to say it~." "Y-Y-Ye..." Sera stuttered out. "What was that?" the Arcanine said smooching Sera's neck.

Sera gasped out, "YYEEESSS~!" Sera said as her juices spurted out and her eyes opened, flashing a bright light. "Wh-What? More visions?" Sera asked as she saw them flash. Sera saw her first new vision: Aqua in her Elite form all tied up and messed up by a shadowy villainous figure.

Another involving her as a Oshawott standing in front of a dragon like creature with two other beings next to it. Aqua had a depressed face and her eyes being blank. The next vision involved Sera herself being in some kind of maze where the ground is soft and weird appendages appear from the walls.

Then the next vision shows Aqua in her Samurott form getting sexed intensely. The one sexing her up was in one of Venus's maiden gowns. A second handmaiden was pouring milkshake on Aqua while she uses a big vibrating dildo inside her.

She saw all of them getting covered in different flavored milkshakes, including a chikorita, whose eyes glowed red as she grinned evilly. The last vision shows everyone in celestial and regal-looking revealing armor. Sera closes her eyes then opened showing her normal green colored eyes. "Wh-Wha..?" Sera stuttered as she tried to regain her surroundings.

Venus stared at her a bit blankly. "Quite some visions you had." the Arceus said to her. "Y-You saw?" Sera asked. She nods her head. "I can read minds remember?" Sera blushed and looked down. She almost forgotten that, but she doesn't focus on that as she thinks about her visions. The first one was Aqua bounded up. All sweaty and covered in cum.

Sera winces at the sight as she tried to look at the figure. It was tall and menacing looking, and by the vines surrounding her, she guessed she's a grass type. 'Why would Aqua take on someone like that alone?" She then thinks about her second vision.

Aqua was facing a dragon like creature with two beings next to her. Aqua looking depressed, eyes blank. 'Aqua looks sad even while facing some... Dragon Pokemon?' ' Just one dragon pokemon.' Venus corrected. 'The pokemon she's facing is a Goodra, a mesprit and a Meloetta.' 'Do they all work for the enemy..?' Sera asked worriedly. 'No, they're angels.' she said reassuringly.

Sera sighed in relief. 'Oh~.. Then they must be wanting to help Aqua regain her confidence~!' 'Next vision... I was in some kind of maze... with weird appendages on walls... I think I saw someone in a maid gown'. ]'Oh, that's our trial maze for angels wanting to take the next step~ It's got wet synthetic tongues all over too~' Venus explained.

'There's 5 levels with a bathmaiden intending to sex you up until you're in a coma~. Looks like one is a pyroar.' she said giggling. Sera blushed and thought of the Chikorita doing Aqua, but she remembered seeing her red eyes and evil looking grin. 'That girl Aqua fell in love with...' Sera thought and gasped. 'No..! It can't be..!'

Her last vision involved her and everyone she know in celestial and regal-looking armor. 'Whoa... those look beautiful~.' Venus was silent and surprised at her last vision. 'Guildmistress Venus. Is that like another angel form?' she asked. Venus couldn't say anything, still shocked from the sight of the vision.

It was then that she realizes a great warmth within her womb. "That must be all the Arcanine's cum~." "It feels really hot~" 'Kinda disappointed my vision took me away from my climax...' Sera thought. She then felt a finger tickle her clitoris. "Hahh~! Huh~?" The gardevoir looked down.

It was the Guildmistress's finger. "G-Guildmistress~." Sera said moaning in pleasure. She felt her clitoris erect as her fluid leak from her filled labia. 'I wonder if this is what it meant to be creampied~?' Sera thought naughtily as she recalled the moment when Aqua purified Nara only to be overfilled so much.

She blushes as she wondered how it feel for her, unaware of Venus reading her mind. The Arceus then made her finger glow a bright pink on her clit. "Wh-what are you doing?" Sera asked blushing. "Making your climax feel better~!" Venus chimed before pinching her clitoris.

Even started thrusting her cock in Sera's butt again. "And pumping you with more cum~." "Kyaaah~! Too good~!" Sera moaned loudly. Her pussy squeezing the canine member still in her. "Oooh~! For an honor student, you sure have naughty thoughts~!" Venus teased as she made her member hot as a Fire-Type's. "Hah..er..Huh~?" Sera moaned out from the words.

The Arceus giggled, "You wanted to have something like this with dildos and with Aqua because you think she's cute when she's stripping in high school~!" Venus said stroking her cheek.

Sera shakes her head,"N-no~..." She stuttered. "I didn't want this, and Aqua she... she was a troublemaker!" Sera stated. "Oh, aren't you a terrible liar~! You obviously loved the way she and Ivy danced, showing off their butts and boobs in the cafeteria~!" Venus smirked. "You even laughed when they got splashed in milk and juice~!"

She shook her head again, "N-no, they had to go to detention for that stunt. And I only snickered a bit becaused they deserved it." she said blushing more. "Deserved the notoriety and milk~!" Venus said back at her. Sera blushed as she closed her mouth. "You even smiled at Aqua, Ellie and Junie's little stunt before they transformed~" Venus whispered in her ear before licking it.

Sera blushes as she tries to think of an answer. "I-I was just relieved they're alright~!" she stated, feeling her heart quivered. "Yup, naked, daring, sexy and all of that~!" Venus snickered. "Ngh~..." Venus lifted Sera off the Arcanine and carefully placed her on her front, "B-But I~..."

Venus then thrusted in her vagina hard. "HAAA~!" Sera cried out in intense pleasure. "Admit it, Elite Siren~!" Venus bellowed. "You love Aqua and her antics~!" "I-I only became an angel because I wanted to help her~!" Sera stated, "I wouldn't have joined this for any other reason~." "Helping her is one of the first steps in showing your love for her~!" Venus pointed out. "Y-yeah even I know that." Sera agreed.

The Arceus grinned. "Hmph~ So you admit it~!" "W-what~?" Sera asked confused. "You're starting to get so close to her that you love her~!" Sera opened her mouth to deny it, to say she's just her best friend. "How did you even got your first series of visions in the first place~!?" Venus asked as she read her mind to test her.

Sera blushes as she can still remember that moment. 'I was... rubbing both Ellie's and Aqua's slits~.' "Ooh~..! You dirty clairvoyant, you~!" Venus giggled. "I-I.." she stuttered as Venus asked another question. "Do~ You~ Love~ Aqua~?"

Sera blushes as she nods her head slowly. 'Y..yes...' She then felt close to her climax. "Eee~..! I-I'm gonna c-c-cum~!" Venus smiles as she goes faster. "Don't be ashamed. Tell me how you feel about her~." "I~... I-I~..!" Sera couldn't hold it any longer as she scream, cumming strong. "I LOVE YOU, AQUUAAA~!"

Venus cries out as she climaxes as well, filling Sera's pussy with her seed. The Mega Gardevoir's stomach bulged up a bit. Sera's form trembled as she collapses onto the floor, reverting back to a kirlia. Also spurting out the semen in the process and then she fell asleep, panting. "Aqua~..." she muttered out smiling. As she curled up into a ball. Venus smiled as she looks at the sleeping Kirlia. She then carries her with the elixir she wanted.

 ***Meanwhile with Junie and Ellie.***

The Mawile was laying down near a lake with clear skies. "Enjoying the view~?" a voice asked before a pink blur flew past her. Junie smiled as she saw her good friend, a certain pink Greninja. She stood up as she tried to find her again. "Sakura~?" Junie asked, looking right and left.

She then felt herself being pushed down on her front. "Ack! H-Huh!?" She looked up and saw Sakura pressing her back down on the ground. The Mawile blushed as she;s used be being pushed down by her. "A little warning next time~?" She tried getting up but only her hindquarters were standing.

She saw that the Greninja was holding her front down. "Uh, Sakura? What are you-" She tried to ask but froze, widened her eyes and blushed at a certain area getting rubbed by some sort of slimy, wet and limber appendage. "H-hey, don't lick there so suddenly~!" she gasped in pleasure.

Looking at Sakura's tongue teasingly from behind. "Aw, how cute looking flustered like that~." Sakura said continuously licking. "C-Cute~?" The Mawile asked embarrassedly. "Yeah, you look so soft~." she stated teasingly. "S-Soft..?" Junie asked, confused. 'W-why she's saying stuff like this?' Junie thought. "Eek~!" She felt Sakura's tongue sliding in her pussy. She feels pleasure, but is still hung up on what she was telling her.

She then sees something grew from Sakura's shaft. "Huh~? W-wait, when did you get a cock~?" Junie asked in surprised. Sakura didn't answer as she prodded her anus. The Mawile blushed as she asked, "What did you mean by soft?" "I mean~..." Sakura said as she thrusted in Junie hard. "WEAK~!"

Junie cried out in a mitxure of pain, pleasure and confusion. "Wh-what?! B-But I... I..! That's not true! I been training so hard!" she shout out in denial. "Oh, really~!?" Sakura mocked as she went harder in her buttocks. "Have you trained for THIS~?!" "Nghhh~!" Junie groaned from the feeling, though is not unfamiliar with anal sex as she had one with Venus. As Sakura does Junie, the Mawile was confused at the whole thing. 'Why is she being rough on me..?'

Within the espurr's mind, she was in a shallow lake with primarina who's washing her back. "Haaah~..." Ellie sighed pleasurably as she turned around for Prima, lying on her back. Thankfully, the water's shallow enough so that her face stay above water. The Primarina chuckled and lightly stroked the Espurr's chest.

Ellie smiled as she swishes her tail lightly in the water. Prima then rubs her paws together and massages her breasts. Ellie started purring loud, "Nnggh~... Uuhhh~.." She moves a bit but then relaxes at the feeling. "Mmmrrow~.." she meows from the feeling. "You love it, you first-class target~?" Prima asked seductively. "Y-yes~." Ellie stuttered happily, but then perked up confusedly. "Wait, first-class target?"

The Primarina grins, her teeth showing, "Well you big boobies are an easy sight~." she said starting to squeeze them tight. "Mmyyeeaahh~!" Ellie meowed at the tight feeling around her breasts and looked at Prima with a wince. "Heh, look at you. Practically acting like a kitten despite being an elite~." she said mockingly.

The Espurr started to feel uncomfortable at the words, "M-M-Mrs. Primaaa~..!" Ellie cried out as she didn't like the squeezing. "You're shaking~. You're so easy when I have you like this~."Prima laughed and her cock erected from her crotch.

Ellie noticed it, but she felt more uncomfortable about this. "W-Wait, Mrs. Prima! C-Can't we just-" She tried to protest but time felt stopped for a second as she felt the hard, long appendage swiftly enter her. "Gghhaaahh~!" she cried out not prepared for it.

Prima then chuckled darkly as she thrusted in and out roughly. "M-ms. P-prima, C-can you please S-Slow down a bit?" she winces as she asked. "Sure~..." Prima said and slowed her pace every second.

The espurr sighed in relief. "Those words just now were-" she started to speak again until she felt a hard thrust between her legs. Prima is giving slow, powerful thrusts this time. "Aahh~! Hey!" The cat cried out. "N-Not s-so~..! MMEEEOOOWWW~!" She cried out, her body spasming from the rough screwing she's getting. She then felt herself becoming close.

 ***Back in reality…***

Both Ellie and Junie were squirming around as they moan. They were still embracing each other and someone was doing them hard in their sleep. "Hehe.. these two are so cute cuddled together~.. As well as naive~." Angel Leopard said chuckling.

"They're getting screwed in their sleep without even realizing it~..! I can't wait to see their surprised looks when they wake up cumming~!" She grinned as she plunges her tail in Junie's pussy while she uses her duel cocks in Ellie's vagina and Junie's anus. They moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Their faces flowing out tears from their shut eyes. "Th-this hurts.. Stop!" Ellie moaned out. "I'm... I'm not.. weak..." Junie murr out as she flinched when she was thrusted inside some more. "Alright girls... Here it comes~!" she yowls out loud. "AAAAHHHH~!" Ellie and Junie both cried out loud as they came hard.

They panted hard as they start to stir. They then woke up and their legs shook slightly. "Ugh.. What happened... Almost feels like..." Junie asked groggily. She then rubs her bottom a bit. She blushes when she can feel something within, "What the?" she looked back and saw the Liepard from before. "Y-you!"

The Liepard jumped back and laughed with one paw near her mouth. "That's right, you cute, soft, weakling girls~! Had a nice dream the both of you, I take it~?" The both of them growled as Junie uses fairy wind to attack. "YOU PERVERTED WENCH!" Ellie took her revolver and fire it. "WE'LL TEACH YOU TO SCREW US IN OUR SLEEP!"

She winces as she pulls out, but she chuckles, "If you enjoyed that, you oughta let my empress have her way with you~!" Angel Leopard. As she fired her disc weapon at them. The weapon appears to hit them, causing the smoke to spread around the area. Angel Leopard smirked but then saw two twinkles of light coming out. "N-no way!" she got out.

She then saw them land on a pillar. They were squatting due to landing and then they stood up. Ellie's were light purple with pink stripes, her armor resembles a musketeer. She had evolved into a Meowstic with white fur and blue trims around herself. Junie's armor looks like samurai armor with an angel symbol on the gauntlets and leggings. Her helmet takes a form of a female samurai warrior.

Her new look had two jaws with spiky tufts, longer hair-like ears resembling ribbons and a magenta dress-like fur on her bottom and wrists. "Wh-wh-" Angel Leopard stared at the mawile in shock. "H-how did you?" "Hmhmhm~..." Junie stroked her hair a bit. "There's a secret ingredient to every recipe~... And that is Love~!"

Junke smiled, "At first, I was jealous of my friends being able to reach elite, even one who was an angel for less time than me went elite before me..." Junie said closing her eyes. "I felt I needed to become stronger so I can achieve it to protect everyone I care." "To do that, I need to show my love for them~! And as well as find the strength to trust that they can hold their own. I learn to place my faith in others and don't be afraid to ask for help."

She then opened her eyes and posed heroically and sexily with her katana which has now upgraded. "Elite Angel Steel~! Reporting for duty~!" "Wow, such confidence~. I might be feeling swooned just from your sight~!" Ellie said looking over Junie's form. "But anyway~..." Ellie posed sexily herself. "Elite Angel Psychic~! Having you on my sights~!"

Angel Leopard looked at the two of them in surprise. "Two Elite angels..." She then gritted her teeth while smirking, but then noticed their privates still drenched and filled. "Hehehe.. you two don't look any better with your privates dripping of my seed~." she stated. "Some heroic entrance you two have~!" Angel Leopard laughed. "Why thank you~. The dripping cum gives a nice touch~." Junie said happily, looking at her rear lovingly.

The espurr nods, "It does feel nice~. Maybe we should have Mistress reward you when we bring you to her~." Ellie said rubbing her snatch. Angel Leopard growled as they complimented her. "Good idea Angel Psychic~. Care to start it off~?" Junie asked. "With what~?" Elite Psychic asked. "You paralyze her so she doesn't move~." she said.

The Meowstic nodded and uses her psychic against the Liepard. She jolted from the feeling, "Wait, I didn't see you use miracle eye." Elite Psychic grinned at the liepard. "A elite angel's power can surpass a type disadvantage~." Angel Steel said walking to her and took out her katana. It looks high quality designed, and glows within the shadows.

A bright blue light then lits upwards to the tip."N-no wait!" Angel Leopard said shivering. Elite Steel then rushes at her preparing a powerful slash at her. A plug extended and plunged into Junie's pussy. "Angel Love: Charge~!"

She slashed and appeared behind her, though Leopard doesn't appear to be hurt. Junie then slowly sheathes her sword. When the sheath hits the hilt, the leopard cried out as a bright slash mark appeared on her form. Angel Leopard growled as she jumped away from them. "I'll remember this!" "No you don't~!" Angel Psychic got her with mean llook

Angel Leopard froze at her face. "Sorry, but you're coming with us~." she said as she felt her plug enter her as well with a then charged her gun up. "Angel love... Charge~!" She fired the shot at the liepard.

Since it was combined into a machine gun, the shots were a rapid-fire barrage. Angel Leopard cried out in pan before fainting. Falling down before a swift being quickly and mysteriously jumped in the way to save her. "Wh-what the?" Junie said attempting to catch her, but the figure threw explosive projectiles at the pillar where she was standing on.

Junie cleared the area before they exploded, but the radius of the explosion knocked her from behind a bit, making her lose her balance in the fall. Junie cried out as she was about to land hard on the ground, but then she was stopped frozen, surrounded by a pink aura around herself.

Junie looked to see the Ellie has used psychic to stopped her fall. "Thank you Angel Psychic." The Meowstic smiled and they noticed who saved the corrupted Angel. "Did you caught the glimpse of who saved Angel Leopard?" Junie asked. "Yup, looked like a Butterfree, apparently." Ellie said.

"I did see her on files of missing angels, I guess she's corrupted as well." Junie looked down, "Did every corrupted angel choose this?" "Maybe, maybe not... I don't know..." Ellie replied. Junie looked at Ellie and smiled, "The color suits you~." The Mega Mawile smiled back, looking at her more silvery and samurai-like armor. "Well you have a elegant beauty yourself Ellie~." Junie said winking.

The Meowstic blushed and saw the crystals they were mining. "We.. we should get those back~." she said as she reaches for them."Aww really, I was hoping for some action~." a voice said before a pink greninja appeared.

She was in her pink hi-tech armor with holographic glowing scarf. "When did you get here~?" Junie asked looking cool. Sakura was silent for a moment and shrugged. "I dunno."

Junie sighed, "Well we had it sorted out~. Thanks for coming anyway~." Sakura nodded and stopped for a moment. "Right, did you remember we'd go to the beach with our friends~?" "When will that happen?" Junie said walking to Sakura. "A week after the Oil Box match~" "And you wanted to join me~. Aww, I knew you miss me~." Junie said teasingly stroking Sakura's sides.

The pink Greninja giggled. "You know Ms. Blade and Prima are gonna host the beach party with Aqua and Ace as competitors~" "No, it didn't~." Junie said. "But I was wondering why those silhouettes of a Pikachu and Oshawott on the tropical poster looked familiar~" "Why bring it up though~?" Junie asked moving to the frog's thighs. "I asked Prima about it and she told me what's it about~"

 ***Meanwhile around A-L-P***

The Samurott was staring at the Primarina intensely. "You spoiled it to them!?" Blade asked angrily. "S-spoiled what?" Prima bluntly shrugged. "The Beach Party! I intended to keep it a surprise!" the Samurott said. "But then YOU had to spoil it to Sakura and Crystal!" "It's just two pokemon, I don't see a problem~." Prima said not worried.

Blade glared at her and went to her cabinet to get a vial of pink liquid. "What's that? I never seen that liquid?" Prima asked. Blade uncorked the vial and splashed half of the contents on Prima. "Aagh! What was that for?!" Prima asked intending to wipe it off.

She then noticed her cock fading. "Wh-what's going on?!" Prima said shocked as she held it. "I-I'm..! Becoming..!" "A full female~." Blade said as she finishes the remainder. Prima then notices Blade growing a member. "Wh-what was that?" Prima asked surprised. "A nice gift from Venus for me~..!" Blade then lunges at Prima. "Oohh!" Prima gasped as she landed on her back.

She then sees her wife on top of her all fours. Prima blushes as she can tell what's gonna happen. And Blade thrusts inside her. "Nghhh~!' she moans out from the cock entering her pussy.

 ***Meanwhile back with Aqua, Hana and Ivy.***

The three were at the table while Ivy looked at the clock. "I wonder what's taking Sera.." Ivy stated. "It's been a few hours." "And we've been here studying about reproduction for quite awhile!" Aqua added "We need to study something else." Ivy stated. "Like what?" Aqua asked. "Math, science, literature, anything else." Ivy stated.

Aqua nodded and picked up another book. Though she lets out a low groan, "So what subject should we do next?" Ivy pointed Math. "Ugh, math..." Aqua groaned as she opens her textbook. "Why not start with Multiplication and Division?" Hana suggested. "Sure." Aqua said turning to the chapter as Aqua looked at the page, Hana stared at her.

They got their calculators out. "Okay, 8 x 4 /2 is..." Aqua stated trying to solve the problem. "16" Ivy answered with a calculator. "Right.. okay... 9/3 x 6." Aqua types it in. "12." 'She reminds me a lot like...' Hana thought. 'Me~!'

She wasn't a very good student when it comes to grades with school and what course in her case, Hana always gets tutored. The only class she pays attention to is her Angel Training. Everything else was always lived a sort of princess life.

Being the daughter of an empress, the servants act kind to her and did anything for her, and yet she knew they were outlaws of lust. Plus she can tell they're only being nice to her cause Rafflesia is her mother, they fear if they upset her, they'll be punish. Though she wished her mother wouldn't be so sexually harsh to them.'In all honesty, I don't feel like I have any real friends there...' she thought sadly.

She then looked at Aqua and Ivy who looked and felt sleepy as they yawned. "You two tired?" Hana asked the two. They both nodded. "Well, we studied for a good while, how about we call it a night?" the chikorita suggested. They both nodded again. "Don't worry, if Sera asked, I'll tell them you guys studied hard." she smiled. "Thank you~..."

The two got their books and headed upstairs. They then enter Aqua's room and her bed was big enough for two fully-evolved Pokemon. "Wow, that's a really big bed~!" Hana stated surprised. "You got that right~..." Aqua said. "So what's gonna be my sleeping arrangement?" Hana asked. "Sleeping arrangement?" Ivy asked back. "My mom's on vacation, so no one's home." Hana explained.

The Oshawott smiled, "Well, you can sleep with us~" Aqua suggested. "You really don't mind?" Hana asked smiling. They both shook their heads and Ivy jumps in the bed. "Thanks, though I'll stay up for a bit in case Sera gets here. I don't know if it's just me, but she was quite terrifying when she was angry." Hana said rubbing her head.

Aqua and Ivy nodded and Hana left for a while. "I think today's studies went pretty well." Ivy said. "Yeah, I think so~..." Aqua agreed. "So what you think of Hana? Pretty great huh~?" Aqua asked. "She's cute like you~" Ivy complemented."Yeah she is~." Aqua said blushing.

Meanwhile, Hana waits for Sera. She eats an oran berry while looking at her ring charm, 'Well, I'm about to stay here until I make Angel Water mine~... I just gotta find a good way to get that opportunity...'

Soon, she was greeted by a familiar Kirlia. "Sera, you're back." Hana greeted her."Yeah, I guess I am~..." She replied, rubbing her left arm and looking at one side."Sorry, my business took longer than I realized." she said. "Were you able to help them study?" "Uh-huh, they studied hard until they were sleepy." Hana answered.  
"I see.." Sera looked down, "Thanks for that, it must've been hard looking after them two."

Hana smiles, "No worries~ I find them quite adorable~! Especially Aqua, she reminds me a lot like myself~" "Is that so?..." Sera said looking at her.  
"Yeah, I can tell we have a lot in common~!" The Chikorita nodded. "That's good to hear, I'll grab my things and head home." Sera said. "Okay, I'm sleeping with Aqua and Ivy~" Hana said.

Sera's eyes widen at that. "R-really?" she asked. Hana nodded with a grin. "W-well..." Sera stuttered trying to find the right words. "Huh? What is it?" Hana asked. "J-just don't forget we have the oil box match tomorrow." she said to her. "Okay~" Hana chimed before kissing Sera in the cheek, then she headed upstairs, leaving the Kirlia alone to sigh. 'She just seem so nice… is she really a friend or foe..?'

Sera then thought about Aqua's affection to Hana, 'Telling her's gonna break her heart...' The Kirlia was silent and unsure of what to do. She then recalled the incident with the nidoqueen and the fact that not telling them almost got them caught. 'Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow… I'll ask them to meet at HQ after school...' she thought as she left for home.

Hana then went to Aqua's room. She sees the snivy and oshawott asleep in grins as she walks towards Ivy and sprinkled Sleep Powder on her. Ivy started snoring lightly as she falls into a deep sleep.

Hana then turned to the sleeping Oshawott. 'Hmm, I think I'll go for 69 for now~.' she thought as she got on top of Aqua, facing her folds. The Chikorita stared at them for a few seconds and breathed heavily. 'So this... is Angel Water's vagina~...' she thought excitedly as scenes formed in her mind. 'I've always imagined getting a taste, but I didn't think I get this opportunity~!' Hana smiled as she kisses the folds.

Aqua moaned quietly in her sleep. "Oohh~... it's sublime~!" Hana whispered slowly licking it. Aqua woke up, but Hana doesn't notice. 'Huh? what's going on?' Aqua thought waiting for her eyes to adjust. She then saw a bright green crotch with wet pink folds in-between. 'H-huh?' Aqua moaned as she noticed Ivy's sleeping next to her. 'If she's there that means~...'

Aqua then just sits back and relax for a bit. 'I-I still can't believe it~...' Aqua thought joyfully, 'She's really eating me out~!' 'Oh~... The feeling of her tongue~!'  
Aqua looked at the pink folds and pondered about licking back, 'Would she think I'm still asleep and just going along with it~?' 'Maybe she'll~... Think I'm dreaming~!' She then kept her eyes closed and started licking her vagina.

Hana let out a gasp when she felt her vagina being licked. 'I-Is that Oshawott... Awake!?' She panicked, but she saw her seemingly still asleep while licking her pussy. 'She's probably having an erotic dream~.' Hana sighed in relief as she went back to licking. Aqua savoured her flavor as she swooned in her thoughts. 'This is the happiest moment of my life~!

The chikorita moaned longer at the licking. 'O-ohh~, This is better than I expected~!' But suddenly she froze as she kept on licking. As she licks, Aqua noticed a purple light coming from Hana's pussy. 'Wha..? Th-This light..! Have I seen this before..?' Aqua thought as she stares at it.

She then remembers the feeling of this aura. 'T-this is an aura... of an corrupted Angel!' Aqua realized. 'N-No way...' She thought sadly. The Oshawott trembles a bit at the realization. 'I fell in love with..!'

Hana moans loudly and she felt in pain. "AAAHHH~! M-My body..! Ngh..! Wh-What's happening..!?" Aqua then noticed light blue glowing lines around Hana's body. 'I noticed line moving around mine when I was sexing Nara, but they were magenta, not light blue...' Aqua thought recalling the moment. 'Am I... Purifying her..?'

Aqua smiled a bit, but then wondered, 'When I purified Nara, she lost her memories... Will the same thing happen to Hana?' Aqua thought for a few seconds. Aqua closed her eyes and willed it to stop, 'Even though she's a corrupted angel, I... I just can't do this to her.' Aqua thought.

Hana soon felt the painful pleasure stop and perked up a bit. 'Should I look awake or still asleep?' Aqua thought about the options fast. '... Oh, well.' Aqua saw Hana turned to her, "Had fun, miss corrupted Angel?" she asked. The Chikorita panicked as she tried to get off.

Aqua smiled, looking calm. "No need to be scared." Hana widened her eyes for a few moments before looking away. "So... You found out..?" She asked bitterly."During our 69." Aqua answered, and then noticed Ivy sleeping like more than a baby. "Guessing that's your doing as well?"

She humphs, "It's just Sleep Powder. So what, Angel Water?" Hana asked, glaring at her but Aqua still smiled. "What's with that smile for?" Hana asked, "Oh, gonna rat me out with the other angels huh?" Aqua shook her head. "I take it you're the special agent that sent Nara to make me yours~?"

The chikorita looked surprised, "What of it?" she asked. Aqua laid on her back with closed eyes and a smile, spreading herself wide. "I am yours, Mistress Hana~..." Hana growled and pinned the Oshaott down, "Don't mock me you little wott!"  
Aqua then noticed her member grow out hard and aiming at her vagina.

Aqua moves her paws to open her pussy some more. "Teehee~... You're shaking~" Aqua teased as she rubbed the open mouth at her tip. The Chikorita grits her teeth, then she closes her eyes hard, tears flowing down her eyes. "Why..? Just why..?!" The Oshawott looks at her confused. "Huh?"

Hana then lashed out. "You know now that I'm the one who wants you as my slave! How could you still love me!?" Aqua closes her eyes for a moment. "I don't think... You're a bad Pokemon."

Hana looked shocked, "I'm the daughter of the empress of rape!" she stated. "You don't have be evil... I won't hate you even if you rape and corrupt me." Aqua said, still smiling. "Wh-why not?! Anyone else would! How can you be so calm about being corrupted and turned to my slave?!" Hana cried out. "Because I will love you with every bit of pleasure you give~" Aqua said. "I also want to have a baby with you~"

Hana looked shocked and opened her mouth, but couldn't force any words to come out. She then rushed into the bathroom shower. Aqua got up and followed her. Hana was showering inside, weeping. "What is wrong with me..?!" She slumped down on her knees, "She was right there, no witness, even she was willing.." "I had the opportunity and even I blew it!" She then covers her eyes.  
She shakes her head, "She loves me... even though she knows who I am, what I intended to do, even knowing that she'll be my slave, not only she still loves me..." she took a breath to remember her final words, "She actually wants to have a child with me..." She said in disbelief.

Aqua then enters the shower to reach for her. "Are you..? Alright?" Hana yelped and turned around, "Wh-what are you doing in here?!" she got out holding her chest as she catches her breath. "I'm worried for you, Hana... I love you." "N-ngh.." The chikorita blushes as she felt Aqua held her hands. "It doesn't matter if you're a corrupted angel. If you want to corrupt me or have me purify you, it's your choice."

Hana closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "We'll settle it when the time comes. Will your power purify me, or will you become my slave from my power." she stated calmly. Aqua smiled and nodded. "Wanna continue our little session before we sleep~?" Hana smiled back, "What do you want~?" "69~! This time, we'll enjoy our drink together~!" "Okay." Hana said as she moved forward and pressed their lips together.

Aqua swooned at the kiss and they lick each other's tongues. "FYI, my mother and I can choose whenever the corrupting individual retains their memories or not~." Hana muffled. Aqua nodded and they let go before she gets the towels for both of them. "What I'm saying is, if a corrupted angel can keep their memories..." Hana paused intentionally to see if Aqua can get the picture.

Aqua seemed to listen and tried to get it. "Then I could let purified individuals keep their memories as well~!"Aqua stated. "Yay~!" "That is, if you don't get corrupted first." Hana stated. Aqua nodded. "Were your corrupting powers not mastered at the time?" "No, my mom's been quite busy to teach me as often as she could.

Aqua nodded and gestured Hana to come back to the bedroom. "Also regarding Sera..." Hana stated as they walk. "Yes?" Aqua asked. "I could tell from how she acted that she knows I'm an corrupted angel. Or at the very least she suspects me." Hana stated. "I see..." Aqua said. "So she knew before me... I can't blame her though. It's an advantage of being a Psychic-type." She shrugged.

Aqua hums as she giggled, "No matter, I'll tell her tomorrow but also try and convince to let me handle this." Aqua suggested. "Do you really think you can convince an Angel who tried to solve a problem herself, but failed terribly to let you handle this?" Hana asked sounding skeptical.

Aqua nodded adamantly "If you say so.." she said in disbelief. Aqua then laid on her back in bed and looked at Ivy. "It'll wear off in the morning." Hana assured. Aqua smiled as the Chikorita got on top of her. "So you want my pussy or my cock~?" Hana asked. "You're a herm~?" Aqua asked. "... You did not noticed it before I went to the bathroom?" Hana asked in disbelief. "Just teasing~!" Aqua joked. "I'll take the former~"

Hana slumped a bit, "You're so weird Aqua." she said. As she calmly went back to licking her vagina. "Hehe.. Thanks~." Aqua said going back to licking Hana's vagina. They both savored each other's flavor. 'She taste so sweet~.' Hana murred blushing. 'She's like sea salt caramel~'

Hana started to go along with it, kissing the vagina lips a bit. 'Her juices are so delicious~!' Aqua moaned in her thoughts. 'It's like nectar~!' 'A fresh sweet nectar~.' Aqua kisses her pussy, licking her insides. They both went on licking and licking...

Aqua then started rubbing Hana's rear gently, massaging them. "Your skin is so smooth and soft~" Aqua chimed as she rubbed her paw around it. Hana blushes from the compliment. "T-thank you~." Soon, they felt close in their orgasms. "I.. I'm gonna... cum~." Hana moaned out. "M-Me... Too~..!" Aqua agreed.

They kept licking and kissing each other folds before they placed their lips on them as they reach their climax. Their fluids splash into each other's mouths. They moan out at they drink slowly, enjoying the taste. They slowly lick and clean their pussies as they savoured every drop of it.

They then separated as they both panted to catch their breaths, and swallow their cum. "W-wow~." Hana stated hugging around Aqua's form. "That was amazing~!" "Y-Yes, it was~..!" Aqua panted. "I love you, Hana~..."

The Chikorita blushes again at the words, "W-we just met, and you know who I am..." she stated, "How could you still love me for it?" "Because I do~..." Aqua hugs back and nuzzles her head against Hana's chin. Hana blushes as she hugs back, touched by her words. "Th-thanks." They then kiss each other's lips and fell asleep, making out and holding each other close.


	12. Episode 9: Hot Beach, Broken Hearts PT 1

(If you see the words *EXTRA* in the passage, the part of the story was taken out to keep under my 10000 word limit. I'll post the extra stories later on a different storyboard.)

 ***Dream…***

Aqua was feeling nervous whether she can pull this off. "Oh... I hope I can remember my moves for the song I chose..." She said hopefully. "Ladies and gentleherms, the show's about to start~!" Aqua felt her heart beating fast because it was the big leagues of strip dancing. "It's time for our annual strip dancing competition! And we have good competition today~!" "First up, we have a Purrloin coming all this way to get your eyes all over her~! She's~... Loitta~!" "Next, an Espeon here to hypnotized you with her beauty and grace. Give Michelle a hand~!"

The crowd cheered out as they were escalated from rising platforms and flashing floors. "A beautiful and passionate braixen comes to put a fire in your hearts, here's Clara~!" She waves at the audience and blows kisses to them. Aqua was a bit nervous, This is her first time participating, but she trained for this as well. "And now~... Last but not least~! The newbie~... The blue and white otter~... The hometown heroine of Scelci~..! Ladies and gentleherms... Give Aqua a hand~!" Everyone cheered so loudly in a frenzy as the platform raised up to reveal her.

Aqua smiled at all the cheering as it helped her lose some nervousness a bit. "And now it's time for these Angels dance, pose, evolve and show off their SEXY FORM!" As the announcer finished, music was playing. One unique song each for each contestant. Each performer danced differently and looked impressive. They even evolved to look sexier. Except the Espeon who was already fully evolved. 'Wow... They're good...' Aqua thought impressed, but then felt worried. "I'll never measure up to them... They're practically celebrities from their own regions..!"

She looked down a bit at the odds stacked against her. "Maybe I should call it quits for myself..." The Oshawott was about to walk out of this, but the announcer called her, making her jump. "Aqua.. Time to show them your stuff~!" Aqua froze and looked from the side shakily. She was wearing a red thin swimsuit that barely covers her nipples as it slid downward and around her body. She nervously walked towards the main platform and it raised in the air and center. She shakes her head. 'No, I came this far, I can't back down~! Give them a best performance.

She then hears the music she chose for her part. She closed her eyes before twirling and raising her arms up. "You know you love me~!" The crowd screamed out loudly with utter joy and excitement as she shows her moves. As she dances, she evolves and her swimsuit tightens as she becomes bigger. The fabric stretches, but felt like it was about to reach its limit. She then appears as a dewott and resumes dancing. The crowd cheers at her mature teenage form. She continues dancing to the crowd.

The competitors were impressed and giggled rather... Deeply as they back away slowly. 'Hmm.. Should I evolve into a samurott or stay like this~?' Aqua thought thinking, then she looked at her audience and smiled widely. 'Hmm...' She continued thinking as she looks at her stretched swimsuit. 'It might snap if I do so...' 'Ah, what the hay~!' She then glowed a bright light around herself. Her form grown even more so as her chest hips and butt enlarged.

Aqua opened her eyes and winked at her audience with a cheerful smile. "Savor my alluring form~!" She announced. "For I'm Aqua, ANGEL WATER~!" And her swimsuit finally snapped into ripped lines, flying off. It flew into the audience who fought over grabbing it, or at least pieces of it. She giggled shamelessly, "Oh no, every part of me's exposed~!" She mocked embarrassment as she covers her breasts with her right arm and her crotch with her left arm. She saw flashes and heard some whistles from the crowd.

She opened one eye and winked again before sitting down, her front paws on the floor and lifts her nether regions and legs up. She let out a lovely sound as she does so. Basically a seductive growl with a grin to go with it. "WE LOVE YOU, AQUA~!" A groupie of Glaceon and Vaporeon scream out in joy. The samurott made a daring pose before the song ended. The crowd cheered out at their loudest and chanted her name. Aqua smiles as she was lowered back down.

The announcer came to her and wrapped one arm around her. "Ladies and gentleherms, our new winner is~... AQUA~!" "And now..." The announcer paused. "Here's your prize~!" She said before injecting her with a syringe full of pink liquid. Right in her butt cheek, making her gasp. "Eek! Ouch!" She placed her paw at the spot and wobbled on the floor. "Wh-what is that?!" She cried out struggling to get up, but then a round platform lit up and robotic arms came out and grab her.

She struggled to move away but found herself being held upside down in an x position. "Wh-What's going on!?" She asked before the announcer laughed evilly before revealing herself as a familiar herm Florges. Aqua gasped at the sight. "You?!" "Yes~... Empress Rafflesia~!" She introduced and looked around. "Isn't that right, girls~!?" The whole audience agreed as they revealed themselves to be mutants.

The Samurott shuddered. "It's a trap!" "Well~... To you, it's only for yourself~... But things got complicated to~..." She then has someone else in the same position as Aqua put from behind, her butt touching the Samurott's. "Drastic things~" "What?" Aqua asked trying to look behind her. "Ngh..." She was a Meganium looking sadly at her. "A-Aqua..." 'That voice..' Aqua thought gasping. "Hana?"

The Meganium nodded and looked at her mother's seductive gglare "Tsk tsk tsk… You been a very naughty girl... And not in the good way~." She told her. Moving her index finger left and right. "I thought you wanted Angel Water so bad to the point of corrupting her yourself, but I guess loves does conquer all, huh~?" Aqua looked shocked. "I-I don't know what your talking about!" She lied, wanting to protect Hana. "Now come on, you Baby-Wott~" Rafflesia teased, stroking her cheek. "My Baby-Rita loves you so much, she wanted you to be her personal sex slave~... Until you did SOMETHING~!"

Aqua shook her head, "I did nothing!" She stated, feeling peeved... And strangely wet between her legs. "Wh-what did you inject in me?!" Aqua asked, feeling the wetness. "Sh-She's injected... A... A-Aphrodisiac in us!" Hana meeped, feeling wet herself. "Correct~." She said before injecting another in their hips. "And one more for good measure~." "Augh~..!" They both yelped out and felt their bodies getting even hotter. Faces flushing red and starting to pant a bit. Their vaginas making small squirts of their juices They see their nipples harden and milk starting to leak out of them, then they notice some mechanical arms: Near their breasts, small pincers pinched and tugged their nipples, and electric metallic tentacle-whips came to whip their butt cheeks.

They cried out in pleasure when they noticed two more with a spinning huge dildo with a hole in the center, "wh-what are those for?!" She asked, emotions mixed with dread and excitement. "The main event~..." Rafflesia smirked. "But first~! Let's have these camera drones zoom in on your sensitive privates~... WORLDWIDE~!" Round floating cameras then came near them and did as they were programmed Large TVs changed to show them at Selcei and all over kanto.

Aqua and Hana screamed loudly in horror and embarrassment as their pussies, nipples and blushing faces were shown all over the world. "No! Stop! Cut those cameras off!" Aqua screamed in embarrassment. "Everyone will think of us as viral tubers for this!" Hana screamed in pleading agreement. "No, no no, this won't do..." Rafflesia said as she appears to move the cameras away. Hana and Aqua sighed in relief, but then they saw Rafflesia saw holding a syringe full of pink liquid in each hand. "Looks like you'll need a little more~."

She then injected them in their other butt cheeks. "Kyyaahh~!" They cried out in unison, and leaked out more of their fluids. "Nghhh... So hot~..." Aqua panted as she sweated all over in just a few seconds. "How you feel my Baby-rita~?" The florges asked. "Meeyyaaaah~..!" Hana cried out as she shook her head to hold her climax. "Oh~? Is your flower bout to overflow~?" She asked as cameras move to the spot. They zoomed in closer and closer at their wet pussies. "Nghhh~." They moaned at the prospect of being watched.

Soon they flinched and came on then cameras. They let out a lust filled cry as they came so hard, it splashed on the camera lens. The audience of mutants screamed out in cheers as the two pant, but they still felt hot and shivered. "Nhhh... hahh~.." They panted from the heat, but they still felt itchy between their legs. "All look~. Still wet after such a climax~..." Rafflesia stated as the cameras' drenched lens zoomed in on their vaginas. "S-stop...'" Aqua pleaded panting. "P-Please..." Hana followed. "Hmm..." The florges turned to the audience. "What do all of you think~?"

They responded with claps of excitement and did the gesture with a finger in a hole. "Well... It's Drilling time~!" Rafflesia announced, and snapped her fingers, making the dildos spin and slowly descent to their vaginal lips. Their eyes trembled a bit, but their aphrodisiac induced bodies got excited at the scene. The dildos then have their spinning lengths grind on their pussies but not go in. Hana and Aqua were whining in need from the need to be filled.

Though their minds still tried to get a hold of themselves, their subconsciousnesses were begging to be free. A couple of tentacles move to their folds and open them wide, then they cried out when they felt small electrical taps at their clitorises. They squealed and made mini-orgasms as they kept tickling their volting tips up and down at their lips and clit. "I-I can't stop spilling~!" Aqua moaned out. "F-feels so good~!" Hana groaned.

The drills then direct their spinning tips at their wide-open vaginas and slowly begin for insertion. The two yelped at the sight and tried to close their legs, but the metal tentacles shocked them, paralyzing them a while. "Nnnaahh~!" The two groan from the paralysis, unable to stop the imminent rape, and the drilling dildos finally start sliding and spinning in their labias. "Nnnoo~!" Aqua cried out from the drills spinning around in them . "THEY'RE TOO BIG~..!" Hana screamed out. "A-AND THEY'RE PENETRATING US TOO FAST~!"

The crowd watching them cheered and shouted at the two's vulrunablity. Rafflesia masturbates herself as she sees her daughter and her girlfriend getting drilled by her machine. As this happens, another Meganium entered the stage from the side, causing Hana to gasp, "M-mother?" Petal had a bored yet disappointed look on her face and looked at her wife. "We've been trying hard about raising you right dear, but when we heard you fell in love and chose our arch-nemesis over us..."Petal stated looking downward. "It's like the old saying~... 'When you want the main heroine to be corrupted for your lusty heir~, You do her and her yourself~!'~" Rafflesia said, showing her three hard members.

Petal giggled as she stated, "But you'll be doing our daughter as well~." "That's what I said." Rafflesia said. "If I were a Bug-type, I'd lay eggs inside your wombs like a nest~." "And another smart remark like that, and you might be joining our daughter in the predicament~." She said as a lustful tease than a threat. "Oh~?" Petal grinned and whispered. "I'd like to do you from behind once we tie them up for missionary~..." "Oh Petal~." Rafflesia growled as she kissed her passionately. "D-D... D-D-D... DISGUSTING!" Aqua and Hana screamed out at them.

The two separated and looked at the two with silently angry looks. "I know I raised you to respect your parents!" Petal bitterly said, receiving a raspberry from them. "Guess I need to teach you two some manners~!" The florges grinned as she approaches. "I would say don't be too rough on her." Petal said. "She's our daughter after all~." "But what am I saying~?!" The Meganium chuckled darkly. "We ARE the villainesses here~!" Rafflesia pressed a button which increases the drills speed and force.

The Samurott and her girlfriend felt a shock of pleasure that made them saw negative colors in their eyesight and tried to resist it by shutting their eyes hard. 'N-no, I can't be enjoying this!' Aqua thought. 'M-Me neither!' Hana agreed as she shook her head hard.. "Deny all you like, we know you enjoy this~..." Rafflesia grinned, and pressed another button to electrocute their clits and nipples, thankfully not so painful, just too tingly... "In fact, you'll be begging me to corrupt you." She promised.

The Florges then notice the drills getting all shaky and smirks evilly as she knows why. "Aww, how cute squeezing around my machine~. But now I think it's time for your greasy treat~!" She pressed a button before some kind of liquid started flowing within the tubes. "Ngh... Wh-what now?" Aqua groaned. "Oh~... A little something to fill you two up for lubrication for me~" She pointed at the drills' gold lines in their tubes. "Y-you fiend!" She growls. But then moans out loud. "AAAUUUGGGHHH!" "It's time for the biiig finish~!" The empress announced.

The mutant audience screamed at their loudest cheers, even the ones outside can see thanks to the large TV screens. The two girls panted and moaned as they are about to face the inevitable climax of their lives. "I-I'm sorry Hana..." Aqua stated sadly. "M-Me too..!" Hana yelped in tears. They heard laughter coming from Petal and Rafflesia. "Aww~! Our little spoil princess and her girlfriend are sorry for each other~!" Petal mocked. "Don't worry, you two can be together...on our side of course~!" Rafflesia chuckled.

They laughed harder as the drills ready to blast their oil in the girls. "N-n-noooooo~!" They screamed out loud as they had a big climax, and the drilling dildos shoot their slick hot liquid inside their labias, cervixes and wombs. "Ggghhh~! S-so hot~!" Aqua cried out as felt its burning temperature. Both her and Hana felt swooned from the warmth and the fullness. They then felt the mechanical appendages let go of them and fall on the ground. The oil spilled out of their snatches as they panted. Aqua then saw blurry images of Rafflesia laughing and announcing her victory. "Looks like I'm the victor~!" The empress announced with cheers raining. Aqua then became unconscious as Hana speaks her name.

 ***End of nightmare.***

Aqua and Hana were both embracing and asleep but twisting and turning tiredly. "Aqua?!" A familiar voice cried out. "P-Please... Not Hana!" She groaned out "Aqua..! Help... Me..!" Hana groaned as well. "Ngh.. Ahh!" They cried out as they both woke up. They panted really fast and sweated like Tepigs. "Ngh... Huh?" Aqua thought looking to see their in their room. With their suitcases, swimsuits and towels, along with other stuff. "Hahh... Bad dream.." Aqua sighed in relief. "That's the last time I watch secret history videos with horror and angst in them..." Aqua muttered with a sickly tone.

She noticed the chikorita covered in sweat as well. "You okay?" Hana was wide-eyed and her sweat was cold. "Y-yeah, just a bad dream." She said nodding her head, but then looked away and thought of it. 'I would expect my mother to be upset with me if she finds out...' She thought, and felt her eyes water up a bit. 'But would she and mom say those harsh things to me?' She thought trembling a bit. She then held her head shakily. 'I really should do what my mother says but...' She looks at Aqua who tilts her head in curiosity and worry. 'She genuinely cares about me and don't care about who I am.' Hana thought. 'She even told her friend about it in the Oil Box...'

Hana closed her eyes with a sigh. She then gestured her to go to the showers and put on their swimsuits. "Hana... It'll be okay." Aqua said smiling as she washes her smooth back. "Aqua... I don't know." Hana stated cleaning her front. "This is my mother you know?" Aqua shook her head and held her cheek. "You really should find someone else. Someone who'll be good to you." Hana stated. "No, Hana..." Aqua said. "I promise to purify you and your mothers so we can be together!" "My Mother's the Empress of Rape." She stated. "She's very strong compared to me." She warned. "That's what excites me~" Aqua said cheerfully. Hana smiled a bit. "I know you mean well but... It really is best you find someone else. There are other girls out there." She said. "NO!" Aqua screamed, grabbing her shoulders tight.

Hana gasped and looked at her angrily, "Can you get it through your thick skull?! My mother trying to capture you, I used your best friend to lure you there!" Hana yells holding Aqua. "Quit living in a fairy tale you baby wott!" "IT'S NOT A FAIRY TALE TO ME ANYMORE, YOU BABY-RITA!" Aqua yells back, shaking her and making Hana's breasts bounce. Hana growls. "You remember our first kiss?" Aqua nodded, still glaring. "Yeah, I remember it..!" THe Chikorita tapped her shoulder. "And afterwards you woke up attached to a molesting machine." Hana added. "How you think you ended up on that?" "Maybe so, but it wasn't an experience..." Aqua grumbled and then raised her voice. "It was an adventure~!"

Hana groaned. "I really wonder how an idiot angel like you made it this far. Guess it was dumb luck." She shakes her head. "It wasn't luck! It was love~!" Aqua argued. "And 90% dumb luck." Hana added. "Plus 110% LOVE~!" Aqua countered. "You can't add 110% to 100%!" Hana countered. "That's cause it's between 200%!" Aqua countered again. The Chikorita sighs as she stepped out. "You're an idiot, Aqua." She said. "A hopeless, lovestruck, idiot." She said exiting the bathroom. Aqua was still glaring but then kneeled and wept.

Hana exited the room and noticed Sera was near the door. "Checking to make sure I don't try anything?" "No no. I'm just overhearing the whole fight sounding like this western cartoon character spouting unintelligible grumbles." Sera said, looking away a bit. "What were you two fighting about?" "Yeah... right." Hana said unconvinced, "It was stupid, she was having a bad dream and wouldn't tell me about it." "You two... Love each other, you know?" Sera pointed out. "I think you shared that nightmare together."

Hana jolted before replying, "No I don't! She's stuck in a fairy tale land, unable to see that we're from different worlds!" Sera looked down and shook her head with a small smile. "I know how that feels." "What do you mean?" Hana asked. Sera looked on the side up. "Aqua maybe an idiot, a pervert, and many other things that calls her a sexual delinquent... But she's smarter and more loving than she looks and acts in public." Sera crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "I remember sometimes getting angry that she skips a study group just to masturbate with toys." "Not to mention posing nakedly with Ivy in the cafeteria and purposely slips her swimsuit off when she jumps in the pool during swimming class~!" Sera giggled. "But deep down, I admit: She was cute and sexy back there at those times~..."

Hana looked down-right, feeling ashamed of herself a bit. "My main reason to become an angel was to protect her from the visions I had that involved her, but when I thought of not telling most of it to almost anyone in fear I would prematurely set them in stone, that was my biggest mistake." Sera said, looking down. Hana knows what she means, but doesn't interrupt her. "After that experience, I vowed to protect Aqua close by my side until she becomes strong enough to protect not just herself, but also me and others as well~!" "I see..." Hana said. "But... Why does she always try to be sexually bold and shamelessly brave when at times... She becomes scared?" She asked not getting her.

Sera placed her hands on Hana's cheeks and smiled. "Aqua is willing to put herself in harm's way and rape's way because she vows to never shy away from it, no matter how sexually crazed she might become~... That's what Miss Blade and Venus taught me about her~" Hana backed away from Sera. "..thanks for telling me. I'm gonna get breakfast." She said starting to walk. "Aren't you gonna apologize to Aqua and get dressed first?" The Kirlia suggested. "I'm already in my swimsuit, besides, knowing her, she'll be back to her happy-go-lucky self in no time." Hana answers. "But I know how sensitive she can be at times and right now, I think she might be heartbroken..." Sera pointed out, hearing her crying inside. Hana looked at the room she and Aqua stayed in.

The Oshawott was curled up and sitting in the corner of the shower room, allowing the water raining on her... Getting wasted. Tears were running down her cheek, mixing with the water. Hana felt bad so she went inside. "Aqua..?" She knocked on the shower door. "You okay?" Aqua looked up and sniffled. "You still think... I'm being delusional..?" "If I'm being honest... Yes." Hana answered. Aqua then lowered her head and moaned in sadness. Hana reached out and pat her head, "But it's okay to think like that."

Aqua sniffled and has one eye look at her. "Hm..?" "I'm sorry for saying all that. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. But you weren't thinking about the consequences." "You were only thinking of risking your life and sanity for everyone. What would happen if someone had to tell your family that you were lost to the corruption?" Aqua washed her face and closed her eyes. "I know someone I trust and love... Will gather everyone I love a lot... Will come and save me..." "Even so, you can't keep being so selfless about this. Try to be more concern about yourself." Hana said.

Aqua nodded and went to dry herself and put on her swimsuit. Aqua's outfit was purple and tight. Aqua then looks at herself in a full-length mirror. "Looks like just making a wrong move can break it~." Hana stated. "Unless we're too big and tall~!" Aqua joked and they burst out laughing. "So feeling better little wott~?" Hana asked Aqua turns to her and thinks about it. She then smiles and nods before kissing her. "Mmmph!..." Hana groan, but gets into it and kisses back, holding the Oshawott close.

They soon part lips with a string of saliva connecting. "Um... Thank you." Hana said blushing. Aqua shook her head and smiled with sparkly eyes. "I love you, Hana~..." She nuzzled her cheek on the Chikorita's. Hana closed her eyes. "I'm altering our deal a bit." "Huh?" Aqua asked, confused. "I won't be trying to corrupt you, I'll be resisting your purity power though." Hana stated. "So then... It'll be a challenge on whoever one of us join opposite sides?" Aqua asked. "Yeah, and if you fail, you'll have to find someone else." Hana added. "Don't you mean I'll be your slave?" Aqua corrected.

Hana shakes her head, "Did you not listen to what I said?" Hana asked. "I was hoping that I could still be with you..." Aqua said. "If you could purify me we can." Hana stated. Aqua thought for a moment before sighing. "Alright alright... Whoever purifies or corrupts either one of us first, will be by the other's side." Hana sighs, 'She'll never accept what I say...' Then looks in her eyes and smiled a bit. "Come on, let's get your parents and we can eat~." She said. Aqua nodded and they left.

They left their room and headed for Blade and Prima's Room with Sera. "Hana, one question about your swimsuit." Sera asked. "Why is it so skimpy to the point it's only jewels and those two look like... Dark purple nipples..?" "It's part of the design~." Hana answered with a smile. "Plus, I'm sort of the princess stereotype~." "I can imagine~." Sera said giggling. Soon they got to Blade and Prima's room. They knocked on the door, hoping they were awake.

The door opened and revealed a nude Samurott in a white coat. "Morning mom~!" Aqua got out. "Good morning sweetie~" Blade said, rubbing her eye. "Just woke up?" Sera asked. "Actually, we were getting ready." Blade replied. "We're getting breakfast. Wanna come?" Aqua asked. Blade nodded and went to Prima in the bathroom. "Prima, time to go." Blade said, but got no answer as she was still in the shower. "Prima?" Blade repeated She then opened the bathroom door before she felt an arm drag her in. "EEK!" Then the door suddenly closed with the three sweatdropping. "Pr-Prima! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU-AAAHHH~!" Blade said before moaning, obviously getting done missionary by her fast.

The group blushed embarrassed at the scene happening so fast, "Uhh.. Should we go on ahead?" Sera asked blushing from the sounds. "NO, WAIT~! DON'T LEAVE MEEEE~!" Blade cried out in pleasurable agony. "Wh-what should we do~?" Sera asked. "Maybe we both can help them~!" Brio came to them from behind. "Uh.. Okay how?" The kirlia asked. "Aqua, come with me~!" Brio lend out a hand, but her sister was unsure and suspicious. "Wh-why me?" Aqua asked. "You and mom aren't doing this to prank me and mother sexually, are you?" "No, not at all~!" Brio said acting innocently, as a immaginary halo appreared above her head.

Sera and Hana could see that and wondered. 'How do those things appear around their heads..?' "So shall we sisters help our mother in need~?" Brio asked. Aqua nodded and sighed in her thoughts. 'Ugh... I've got a bad feeling about this...' Then looked at Sera. 'I'll... Be with you in... Mrrmm..! A session or two...' Sera blushes, 'When you started making love with your parents?' 'More like forced love...' Aqua growled in her mind. 'I wonder how did my mothers end up together exactly..?' 'Just feels weird. Friends is one thing, but family too?' Sera asked her and Brio.

Aqua blushed and looked away while Brio nodded proudly before taking the former in the bathroom to their parents. "What you never asked your parents for it Siren~?" Brio asked teasingly as they walk. "It's an adventure~!" After they went inside, Sera tilted her head in confusion. 'What did she mean by "it"?' She thought before yelping a bit. "She means ask my parents to make love with me?!" She felt liking fainting on Hana's back and she did. Thankfully the Chikorita was able to hold themselves up while gently laying the kirlia down. "Could you carry me with your back?" Sera asked. "I'm feeling rather... Lightheaded about what Brio said to me."

Hana nodded using vines to wrapped them aound them tight but not too tight. "Guessing they're not like Blade and Prima?" Sera shook her head and Hana walked on her four legs and walked to Sera's parents' room. "If I ask them that, they'll ground me for a year." Sera explained. "They'll understand." Hana said.  
"Still not asking." She said as Hana knocked, then they heard some muffled voices inside. "You sure we should tell her?" One voice asked. "I think it is best..." Another said. "After all, you know the old saying: 'Families don't keep secrets from each other'..." "I don't know Lina." The first voice said. "She was really worried and panicked about being punished." "But we didn't, Clare." "I suppose you're right. I just hope she takes it well." "Take... What well?" Sera asked when Hana opened the door.

The two gardevoirs gasped a bit, "S-Sera?" Clare, the eye covered one got out. "You here." The Kirlia nodded and looked at both her mothers. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" She asked. They both looked at each other and looked down. "Sera, we need to talk. Can you give us a moment?" Clare asked Hana, who nodded and let go of Sera.  
"I'll be in the dining area." Hana stated before leaving, then Sera was taken to sit on the beds. "Look, what ever it is, it's okay." Sera said. "I'm sure you had your reasons. "Sigh... If only that were true..." Lina wished sadly. "What you mean?" Sera asked. "Well... Sera-honey..." Clare said to her. "There's something about us... You don't know about." She stated. "What is it..?" Sera asked back.

Clare took a moment before revealing a ring wit a silver heart jewel on it. Lina did the same showing a hip-ring with a gold heart jewel on it. "Those rings..." Sera started before her eyes widen in realization. "You mean you two.." They nodded and closed their eyes while using telepathy. 'Please don't freak out..!' 'Wh-whoa...' Sera barely got out, though she doesn't freak out. 'So when did you became angels?' 'Since... Before you were born.' Lina muttered. 'And the reason you two retired because you intended for me to have a normal life?' she guessed. They both nodded. 'We also used to hang out with Blade once...' Clare added. 'As well as Prima and well...' Lina paused, 'You know being an angel makes you more carefree about a lot of things.'

Sera nodded. 'How much?' 'How much what?' Clare asked. 'How much more carefree?' 'Well it makes you more open to a lot of things. Bondage, breastfeeding, even some cases some mothers unbirthed their daughters.' Lina said. Sera blushed madly at the last part. 'Blade was actually a good student... until a certain Primarina came into her life. Clare groaned. 'Still, she still focused on her studies until graduation.' 'We don't hate Prima in the slightest, but she and her daughter are much more... sluttier than others.' Claire stated. 'I know how Brio acts...' Sera said. Shaking her head a bit. 'Well, thank you for sharing your secrets with me.' Sera smiles at them, and then hugs them, making them blush since they were still wearing their swimsuits. "So now that that's settled, shall we get something to eat?" Sera asked. They nodded and went outside. Sera then wondered. 'I wonder if Aqua and Miss Blade can still make it?'

Brio forced Aqua in her Elite form. "Brio.. Is this really a good time for this?!" Aqua asked wrestling with her sister. "Maybe, maybe not~ But mostly maybe~!" She then held Aqua from behind. The Primarina had the Samurott in the exact same position. "Dear, can't this wait till night time, there's still an event going down later on." Blade stated. "Aw, it'll be just two climaxes from you and Aqua~!" Prima assured more or less. "I'm sure you can handle just two climaxes~." Brio agreed. Aqua and Blade flushed really angry and tried to break out of the strong grip, but the two herms giggled and adjusted them into a tribadism position. "Huh!?" Aqua and Blade gasped as their Samurott vaginas touch together.

Brio and Prima then grabbed their love one's thighs and started grinding their folds into each other. "AAAHHH~!" They both moaned out at the jolting pleasure from the rubbing. Aqua grunted from the treatment, "Y-you're way too horny Brio~! If you need pleasure, why don't you go to your mother~?" "Aw, but that's no fun~! It would be like doing a mirror~!" Brio retorted. "Well that's not my problem~!" Aqua got out as the younger Samurott struggled, but the pleasure felt stronger and overwhelmed Aqua. "Kyaaah~!" "Aqua!" Blade called out as she stares at Prima in anger. "You pleasure-hungry wench!" Prima winked as she force Blade to grind faster on Aqua. "G-Go with Brio if you want fun~!" Blade growled out. "Uh, you did heard her about the mirror thing, right?" Prima pointed out. "You too?!" Blade got out.

Both Primarinas shrugged casually "Meh~" then they continued to grind the Samurotts together until they came on each other's hips. The two were panting a bit, but held their ground, "Happy now?" Aqua asked. "Almost~!" Brio chimed before she and Prima turned them around and their backs were pressed together. "What now?" Aqua asked. She and Blade got their answer when they saw their lengths touching their pussies. "Ngh... just get it over with..." Blade groaned blushing. "We'll be quick~!" Prima stated before she and Brio thrusted in fast.

The two samurotts cried out in sudden pleasure and they were getting done quickly. "Ahh.. Hahh~!.." Aqua and Blade panted at the same time at the thrusting. The two samurotts cried out in sudden pleasure and they were getting done quickly. "Ahh.. Hahh~!.." Aqua and Blade panted at the same time at the thrusting. Soon they felt themselves feeling close. 'Ahh.. Almost~...' they both thought and they came, screaming. Their juices splashed on their love one's shafts as they climax as well.

Their sperm filling their wombs up to the brim, overfilling them until they leak. The two panted a bit, "You two can be jerks sometimes..." Blade and Aqua said. "Meh~!" Prima and Brio stated before letting them go and slide out of them before they grabbed a cloth and a pail of water. "We know, but it's only because you two are beautiful~." Prima said as they wash them off by their filled pussies.

Blade and Aqua blushed with a small smile, "Well, you don't usually hurt us, so I think we'll let this pass..." Blade said. "I hope our swimsuits don't get wet in-between..." Aqua said. "We were careful sis~." Brio promised. "Yeah, your sperm creampied us..." Aqua said before shivering as she covers her vagina even though it was already covered by her swimsuit. "So stuff..." Blade murred doing the same. They noticed a bit of wetness absorbed in their swimsuits' crotch area. The two panted as they got up. They closed their legs together as Aqua changes back. "So now can we eat?" She asked everyone and they nodded. The four got up and headed downstairs. Soon, they went to the buffet area of the hotel.

They saw Sera and her parents already there. Along with Ivy and her mother, Junie and Ellie too. "Glad to see you three made it." Ellie stated. Her swimsuit consisted of seashells and gold chains. "We were worried you four would sleep through breakfast." Junie stated eating a biscuit. "We uh... Had a session or two..." Aqua explained slightly bitter. "Oh come on, we did kept it quick~!" Brio said. Aqua gazed at her sister with narrowed eyes and went to get some mac n' cheese with bacon along a salad side. 'Aqua, I got some big news.' Sera said through telepathy. 'What is it? Your parents used to be Angels~?' Aqua guessed. 'How you know?...' Sera pouted a bit. 'I read the digital profiles about Angels back at the Casanova Club~' Aqua grinned slyly. 'Now who didn't study~?'

Sera flashed Aqua a smug smile of her own. 'Venus made you do it and watched you didn't she?' Sera asked. The Oshawott pouts, 'She told me to study harder..!' Aqua protested. 'Hehe... Figures it was too good to be true.' She chuckled. Aqua just fills her plate with more salad. "Still it's impressive." Sera said. "Keep that up and you might ace the exam." The Oshawott nodded and got her food. 'And maybe she forgot all about our deal too.' Sera thought hopefully. The Kirlia decided to settle for some salad and juice. 'And if I do.. I'll like...' Aqua thought.

Sera froze up as the Oshawott remembered. 'Oh boy...' She thought as she never said what she wanted before. 'To temporarily be a herm and do you~!' Aqua said. 'Both of us in Elite form~!' 'Huh? Wh-what for?' She asked. 'Please tell me it's not about that little thing after the meeting?' Sera thought personally. Aqua nodded and went to her table with Hana and Ivy. 'I knew I regret it...' Sera thought. 'Okay, how about we put it the other way around?' Aqua suggested. Sera looked at the Oshawott. 'You mean, I'LL be the herm?' 'If that's what you prefer. I don't mind.' Aqua stated.

Sera smiled at the thought. 'Well, it's better than the initial end of the deal. But... Nah, I'll enjoy it either way. You be the herm.' Sera said 'No, YOU be the herm~!' Aqua argued. 'I would love to be punished by you this way~!' 'You said you wanna do me first~!' Sera stated. 'Well, now I've changed my mind for you!' Aqua stated back. Sera groaned. 'How about we both be herms~?' Sera suggested. 'Done!' Aqua accepted hastily. 'So... Did you have fun~?' Brio asked Sera. 'Fun with what?' Sera asked back. The brionne just grins at the Kirlia who backs off. "N-nothing happened! We just discussed things! That's all!" The kirlia said trying to relax.

The Brionne snickered but went to get her meal. It was salted fish with soy flavor rice. The sea lion-mermaid licked her lips and went to the table with Prima. "What was she talking about?" Clare asked. "About all three of us doing each other..." Sera shyly said, as she started to eat. Clare and Lina looked at each other and blushed before eating. Aqua was eating with Ivy, her mother, and Hana. "So~... Are you gonna watch me and Ace duke it out in our event match~?" Aqua asked. "Yep, we'll be there." Rose the Serperior said nuzzling Ivy who giggled at her mother's nuzzle, but then received an alert in her angel phone.

She opened it up and checked it. "Solo-Mission: Aromatisse and Slurpuff mutants on the loose!" The phone's message said. "Grass Snake, Angel Nature is needed!" "Sorry Aqua, I gotta solo mission." She said getting up. "And up against two aphrodisiac mutants..." "Looks tough. Be careful." Aqua said. Ivy nodded and looked at her mother. "Need anything for good luck~?" Rose asked. "Mmhm~!" Ivy said before closing her eyes and leaning up to her mother. "I could use a little motherly love for encouragement~." Ivy said. Rose smiled and leaned down, puckering her lips.

The two kissed each other, hugging each other affectionately. Soon after a minute, they separate and Ivy got off the table. "See ya Aqua. Good luck and Mom, please record the match." Ivy said leaving. Rose nodded and Ivy left. Aqua sighs, upset that Ivy won't be there. Hana looked at her and placed a vine on her shoulder. She looked at smile at the gesture, "I'm okay. It's important after all." Hana nodded and they eat their breakfast.

At the beach, a pikachu and buneary were sunbathing. Luckily, they had applied their sunscreen prior. "Hope we meet some cute pokemon here~." Crystal cheered out. "Better yet, her~..." Ace followed, adjusting her four breasts in her top. Ace's outfit was custom made so it would cover all four of her breast. "You mean Aqua?" Crystal asked. "Who are you expecting? Brio? Sera?" Ace asked teasingly. "I'm just wondering, you still have beef between her?" Crystal replied asking. "Nah, we're friendly rivals now." Ace answered. "But you're still gonna aim winning against each other?" Crystal asked. "That's the idea of 'friendly rivals'~." she said winking.

She then checked her smartphone to search for mutants around the vicinity. "Anything to do to pass the time?" she asked. Ace saw two red dots, signifying they're mutants but saw a blue dot, signifying an angel. "Eh, just enjoying the sunlight or waves~" "It states that it's a solo mission for Angel Nature." Crystal said. "... No option for backup? Are they trying to push her into becoming an Elite? You all had her absent for a while and now you're pinning her with two mutants in hopes she becomes an Elite?!" Ace asked looking straight away. "You all sick or something?" "Who are you talking to?" Crystal asked curiously. "It's just us." She stated.

Crystal looks at her with half-lidded eyes but looks at the waves. "Well if they think she can handle it, there's nothing we can do." Crystal said. "Well, I've got a match against Aqua after all~!" Ace said. "I'll be rooting for you~." The buneary winks. The orange and white Pikachu laid her head on her arms as she smiled and relaxed, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth. She soon heard the rest of the Angels call out to her. "Alright, must be Showtime~!" Ace said getting up. "Actually, Ace. The Sexy Summer Event doesn't start until between noon and evening." Crystal reminded. "Oh, well let's go anyway~." Ace said. Crystal nodded and they went to an Angel Hut.

The two of them entered the area and started looking around. "Look at this place, Crys~... I love it~!" Ace chimed. It was like a shack and had hula dancing strippers, including a bar making Hawaiian drinks. "It certainly have a hawaiian theme to it~." Crystal said. "Wanna get a drink first~?" "I am feeling thirsty." Ace said nodding as they headed to a bar. Ace ordered a pina colada with a pineapple for a cup and Crystal a coconut water from a fresh coconut. "Also add a meat kabab with fresh vegetables~." Crystal added.

A Spinda who owns the bar nodded and went to prepare the drinks. To pass the time, Crystal took out a brush and groomed her fur. She also took one out for Ace who shrugged as she's not the type to being groomed. "Come on, you could use a little brush." Crystal said. Ace grumbled and looked down grumpily as Crystal brushed her fur a little, making the Pikachu flinch slightly. "If you don't brush, then Aqua will get more appeal than you~." Crystal teased, "Is that what you want~?" "It's just that... You know a Pikachu's fur is statical." Ace protested. "Don't worry, I'll be easy." She promised. Ace took a deep breath and let the white Buneary do her thing. Crystal gently brushed the electric type's fur.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the beach with tall trees. Ivy was trekking through the forest. "Okay, if I fight them immediately and don't waste time, I should be able to make it back to the sexy summer event. Ivy thought as she looked at her smartwatch for the time. "It starts at three and it's noon. I have plenty of time, but let's not risk it." Ivy said picking up the pace. She then notices a trail of meringue and pink dust. Ivy slowed her run to a walk as to not risk getting caught.

She then places her leafy hands on her swimsuit and grinned. "But a little fun won't hurt~." She then throws her swimsuit in the air where it briefly blocks the sun a bit. It floated down to the ground before flattening. The Snivy then placed her paws on her hips and let the sun shine on her nude body. "Wherever this Snivy goes on mutant hunting~..!" "Her shameful nude form shines through the darkness with the pleasant scent of the forest on her body~."

She then poses and her breasts bounce a bit. "Her name is Ivy the Snivy~! And don't ask why it rhymes~!" "And to others, she's known as the beautiful Angel Nature~." She whispered to herself before skipping, following the trail. As she does, she can pick up some whispers nearby. She then looks at the left to see. "Could those voices be..?" She sneaks to the source of the voice, but all she found in the leafy bushes was a small microphone-like device. "A voice decoy?!" she spoke out looking around. She then heard another whisper in another bush. 'Is there a way to tell what's real and what not?' Ivy thought.

She then heard and sensed shadowy figures dashed from behind. She turned around, but can only see the black blur jumping side to side forward, releasing a pink glittery mist. Ivy recognized it as sweet scent and dashed out of the way, but then she slipped on the meringue and fell on her butt. "Ahh! Where this come from?!" she asked as it wasn't here before. 'They must've had more on them.' She tried getting up and moving, but that made her slip and fell on her belly, leaving her helpless to the Sweet Scent mist descending on her. She even tried crawling to get away, but as she tried to hold her breath, there was a limit to that.

Her face twitches as she was low on breath and took a deep breath. 'If I can't escape, I'll try resisting it!' She thought as she carefully got up. She takes low, careful breaths as she steps forward carefully trying not to slip. She ignored her slowly warming body as she kept moving. 'Darn it..! I became an Angel to be a heroine! Not to get molested all the time even though I like it so much!' She looked around, "I know you're around, come out!" she called as she gotten out of the cloud.

She then heard giggling from behind. Ivy turned around to the giggles and saw shadowy figures run through the mist. Ivy jumped back in caution, but then thought of letting them get away would be a mistake. 'Wait, what if their plan involves the event?!' she thought. Then she went after them, jumping on the trees and uses her vines to swing from them. 'I can't let hem do this. Me and my friends deserve some peace!' She then looks at some direction. "Just so you know, I'm not doing that jungle person thing!" "It's just faster this way, and less distracting!" She finishes as she looks ahead. "Maybe it's time for me to transform..!" In mid of a swing, she quickly touch her charm to transform into a servine.

Her body grew longer, but her limbs shortened a bit and her head became slightly shrunk. Her chest expanded a couple cups as well, her hips expanded a little too. "Wee, finally a bigger chest~!" She said happily, and holds them, staring them and feeling their softness. She smiles, then continues on, using razor leaf at the runners. It knocked the Slurpuff off her feet. She jumps and tried to catch the other with her whip, but the Aromatisse jumped out of the way.

She was about to try again, but then the Slurpuff grabbed her, then she slipped and the two mutants held her down. Ivy struggled against the two, grunting. "So you're the mutants spying here." "Why yes, we are~... Cutie~!" The Aromatisse seductively said. Ivy blushes at the words, bit stood firm, "Just what are you planning?" "Oh~... Kidnapping Angel Water and Angel Lightning for our Empress of Lust~" The Aromatisse said. "Sorry to disappoint, but I won't allow that." Ivy said calmly. "Oh yeah~!?" The Slurpuff said defiantly and smothers Ivy with herself. "Mmmph~!" Ivy muffled, but doesn't let up.

Slurpuff's body was basically like a big living cream puff covered with frosting. She took a quick lick and murr about the flavor. 'Urk~... So sweet~...' She thought and remembered her 69 moment with Aqua. She done to help her friend feel better about her defeat, and then she realized something about becoming an angel. "I want to make others happy."

She then remembered the times she helped out and sexed with others to make them feel better about themselves. Ivy smiles at remembering those moments, but then she felt her pussy and breasts getting teased hard. "Ngh~!" She groaned out from the feeling, not forgetting the situstion she's in. She then felt her body getting close. "Oh~? What's this~?" She asked looking at the wet folds, and a droplet squirted a little. "Is the serpent gonna cum~?" She asked teasingly.

Ivy shook her head but noticed her Angel charm pulsating brightly. 'I must be close to my rank~!' She thought happily. She then cried out as she came. "Aaahhh~!" She cried out as her juices splash on the Slurpuff, who gets up and she and the Aromatisse laugh at her messy form. "Look at you, making a big mess~." Aromatisse stated. "Haah~..." Ivy moaned and tried to get up. "Yeah, and it felt real good too~!" Ivy said with a smile. "I hope you'll go all out~!" She grinned as her Angel charm glowed brighter. "Cause I'm going ELITE FLASH~!"

Her body glowed as she lengthened and grow. Her legs disappeared during the transformation and her breasts grew even larger. Her head changed as it begone smoother as something formed behind her back. She looked like she was wearing a regal green robe, but it was really her body looking Royal but still nude. Her helmet now takes in appearance of something a regal queen would wear. As she still had hands, her gauntlets look more high tech.

Her dual whips looked more advanced and can now act like plasma chain swords. "With my beauty and kindness, I help those who are at their weakest~!" "I'll shamefully expose myself to help others smile, and mate with them to heal their wounds~! I am the queen of the forest~." She announced. "I'm elite Angel Nature." The Serperior winked and posed sexily with her new serpentine form.

The two nod before taking their hard candy. They bit on them hard that began to transform into their beastly forms. The Slurpuff's body widened and thickened to a more muscular but bust cream golem with extra arms. The Aromatisse fur spiked out more as well as her arms. Her wings became long and big as she grew talons from her feet. Despite the scene, Ivy kept calm and composed as she readies herself. She then slithers faster than before and readies her elite plasma chain-swords. She made a few slashes which made plasma burst. The Aromatisse was stunned and landed on the ground.

The fairy type tries to get her, but found herself coiled around by the Serperior. "Hi~..." Elite Nature sang as she tightened her body around her and mashed her breasts against hers. "Ahh! Let me go!" She cried out in anger and held onto her as she let out her Sweet Scent fog. Ivy giggled at the scene as she took a whiff. "Mmm~... So sweet~..." She murred but then felt her soft feathers tickle her, including her nipples and clit. Ivy responded by rubbing her vines along her body.

The mutated Aromatisse growled and surprised her vagina, which had been grinding on hers when Ivy coiled around her, with her cock erecting out from her pussy into Ivy's. "Oohh~..." She moaned out from the feeling. "You're full of surprises~." "ME~... TOO~!" A deep womanly voice called out and grabbed Ivy's tail. Ivy looked and saw the Slurpuff from before holding her tail. She sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly as she knew what will happen. "Uh-oh~... What are you gonna do~?" She asked waving her tail teasingly at Slurpuff. "I hope you don't squeeze it or something~... My tail can be very sensitive~" "Oh really~?" The fairy type grins and shoves her tail in her tight vagina.

The serperior cries out from the feeling and came almost instantaneously, juice spraying out on the shaft within her. Both mutants grinned as they made the elite cum, but were impressed she managed to stay conscious with a smirk. "Don't think just cause I cum I'm finished." She said smiling. "I can take anything you dish out~!" "Anything~?" They both asked, Aromatisse thickening in her cock and Slurpuff tightening her labia. "Ahh~! That's nothing~!" She cried out. "Just let me feel it all~!"

The Aromatisse grinned as she started thrusting fast and the Slurpuff sucking her tail in her womb tight. The snake moaned in pleasure, but doesn't shake or tremble. She let out her chain-swords and whipped them out. They extended and wrapped around the mutants. "Hah~! Without your pussy, you can't charge your attack on us~!" Aromatisse laughed mockingly. "Is that so?" She said wrapping them up, "That would be bad... Unless there's this~!" The bottom tips open up and reveal small sucking tubes that latch onto her nipples. "What?!" The Slurpuff gasped. "Y-you mean yours?" The Aromatisse stuttered. "Just like Siren's and Lightning's~!"The Serperior nodded and her weapons began to glow as they sucking on her teats.

The Slurpuff relax her virginal muscles to get the tail out while the Aromatisse struggled to get out of the coils, but they were still tied up altogether by her chain swords which started to spark green electricity. "Even though of all the misdeeds you have done, I don't enjoy what happens next." Ivy said softly murring from the suction. "Angel Love: Charge~!"

A wave a green energy surrounded them and crackles were heard. "This is gonna hurt and make all three of is feel good~!" Elite Nature exclaimed. All three of them cried out as the area burst with green electricity ike an electric explosion. Once it clears, a Serperior was panting while the other two fainted. The two mutants were back to normal. The Aromatisse's cock was limp and the Slurpuff's vagina was still stuffed with Elite Nature's tail. "Haa... Quite a moment we had~.." She said noting a puddle of cum, meringue and pink dust all over. "And we made such a mess~!" She giggled and felt her tail squeezed again.

The Slurpuff was murring in her sleep growling as she tries to suck in Ivy's tail and squeezes it, making her cry out and came small. "There maybe hope for you two yet~." Ivy stated slipping out, making a beacon and leaving, but not without planting a kiss on each cheek. She then looked at her creampied pussy and giggled before letting a vine out to touch it. "Oohh, can't wait to see the look on the others faces~!" She chimed out as she tickled her clit and slithered fast to the Sexy Summer Event.


	13. Episode 9: Hot Beach, Broken Hearts PT 2

Aqua and the others arrived and were enjoying themselves. "Hey there, Babe-Wott~!" Ace called out. "Hey sparky-chu~!" Aqua called back and they come close to each other, staring in each other's determined seductive eyes. Crystal chuckles while looking at the Kirlia, Congrats on your elite form Angel Siren~." Sera chuckled as she leaned on her to the right. "Aww~... Thanks, Crystal~ Say, have you got an Elite form yourself~?" "Yes, I do~." Crystal answers. "Wow, since when~?" Sera asked, amazed. 'Ever since we been with .' she answered telepathy, smile fading.

Sera noticed this feeling so she used telepathy as well. 'With..?' 'Nami. Their sister.' She answered. 'Sister..? You don't mean...' Sera asked. Crystal nods her head. Sera was silently shock, but tried not to make a commotion as she continued. 'Thank you for telling me. And I hope to see you elite form soon~.' She thought hoping to brighten things up. 'Thank you, but don't you want to know what's Nami like?' Crystal thanked and asked with one eye opened to her. 'I'm sure you have your reasons for not telling me. And I don't want to intrude in case she told you not to tell anyone.' Sera answered. 'If I want more, I'll see if I can talk with her.' 'I'm sure she won't mind with only one knowing.' Crystal assured.

Sera shakes her head. 'I'll pass. I want her to feel like she can trust me. Plus I feel like I had seen her.' 'Just listen to her, Sera.' Aqua said through her thoughts. Sera jolted a bit when hearing the Oshawott's voice. 'What are you doing here?' 'Ace and I were overhearing and maybe decide you could have the info they had about Nami so far, while I hear it from Nami herself (if I get the chance to officially meet her in person) and get some info about her to contradict what you info you got about her so we can connect them both all together~!' Aqua explained. The Kirlia shakes her head still. 'But it feels wrong to get info about someone when the person themself doesn't know.' Sera thought. 'I can't do that.' 'Fine... Banging my head on a brick wall...' Aqua grumbled and left the hut. 'Look who's talking.' Sera chuckled.

Ace grumbled with the urge to send her info about Nami via her tail due to having an Alola Elite form. 'Sera made her choice Ace.' Crystal said. Ace nodded, but smirked as she got a sneaky plan. Sera sat down and ordered a pineapple kabab with some coconut juice. She then felt a jolt of psychic-electricity through her head, thankfully not painful nor severe. 'Aah! What the heck?!' She then saw some visages of a Dewott, Pikachu and Buneary.

Sera winces as she shut her eyes, 'Dang it I told you no!' She yelled out to who ever was doing this. 'Learn to live with it smarty-tits~!' A certain Pikachu said before dashing off. "Ace!" Sera cried out going after her. She was then approached by her mother, Clare. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" "I'm gonna teach that four breasted rat what no means!" Sera said. "Here, let me help you forget." She said, placing her hand on her head. Sera looked confused for a moment before her mother's hand glows. She soon forgets the visages that were shocked into her head earlier. "Thanks.." Sera said before adding. "Still Ace is gonna pay for that!" "Forget it, Sera." Clare assured. "The least you could do to get back at her is cheer for Aqua and hope that she wins."

Sera grumbles, but sighs, "I suppose you're right." She then went to the bar for her meal. She started eating while Clare sat down next to her. "Do you want to know who the first Angel Siren is?" Clare asked. "Who?" She asked. "Well, either me or Lina." "Both of you?" She asked. "I guess you could refer us as the Siren Twins~" Clare shrugged. Sera giggles, "That sounds cute~."

She then sees a slimy Serperior slithering all the way. 'Wait, is that you Ivy?' She winked with a smile on her face as she asked. 'Yup~! Where's Aqua~?' 'Shower room... With Ace..' Sera grumbled at the name. The Serperior nodded and left eagerly, leaving a trail of cum, meringue and pink dust. Sera continued eating. "Where's my other mother?" "She's helping Blade and Prima with this sex machine Aqua and Ace will be in for the event." Clare answered. "Okay." Sera said finishing her snack.

She then noticed Hana who was feeling unsure of herself as the Chikorita stared at her Laulau which was pork wrapped in luau leaves and steamed. "You okay Hana?" Sera asked. Hana didn't answer as she kept staring at her dish. "Hana?" Sera repeated. The Chikorita sighed and looked at her. "This is random but... Tell Aqua I'll be leaving after I spend a night with her in bed..." "Why?" She asked. "I'm... Not gonna get punished by my Mother..!" Hana shakily said. "And... She deserves better." She added.

Sera stared at Hana with pity. "Hana..." "You of all people should be cautious." She said. "You had the vision. That was me. No other chikorita would look like that." Sera was silent but said, "Even though she knew, I wouldn't be able to stop her from taking on Rafflesia..." "Well find a way!" Hana growled, "Keep an eye on her, force her to stay away from her, anything!" Sera still stood silent since she didn't had a plan. "I don't want her to end up like that dream." Hana stated. "What dream?" Sera asked nervously.

Hana sighs for a moment, then explained what happened to her dream. "And looking at that machine for the event just brings back.., Ngh..! Nightmares... That's why I can't stay here. She deserves better, and that's not me." "But Hana... She loves you..." Sera tried to protest. "Well I can't love her!" Hana screamed out. "If they found out, they'll capture her and subject her to torture until her mind breaks!" "Hana..." Sera muttered. "Please... Not another word. I'll stay another night with her, but I'm leaving in the morning." Hana said sadly.

Sera decided there was nothing else she could do to convince her to stay so she left. The Chikorita sighs as she twirls her drink. 'If only we met under different circumstance... I would've actually...' But then shook her head. 'Thinking about it won't do any good. I may as well... Go talk to my mother about it..?' She looked and saw Aqua exiting the shower area. The Oshawott giggled with the Snivy who was naked while the former wore a towel around herself, both dripping water. That made her smile a bit at the sight.

She then noticed a crowd of Alolan Pokemon who noticed Ivy and got a sneaky idea with Aqua. She got up and started walking. She sprout a vine and lead it toward the Oshawott. It slithered up past Ivy to reach her without touching her. When she got to the towel, she grabbed it and yanked it down. The crowd gasped at Aqua's naked form. "Ack! What the-!?" She saw her towel laying on the floor.

She tried to grab it, but there were flashes of her blinding her view. "H-hey..." She grumbled shaking her head. "Eek..!" Aqua winced as she was going to save the exposure for her rematch against Ace. "Come on, get the towel." Aqua stated scrambling. She then grabbed it, but slipped and fell on her belly. "Oof!" She grunted from the impact. "Oww..." She moaned in slight pain, but then felt a flash behind her and slowly turned her head from behind.

Aqua blushed at the exposure, but her pussy opened up a bit in arousal of it. She then covers her head in embarrassment. 'No no no no no no no Noooo~...!' She wrapped herself up as fast as she could. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS IS GOING ON HERE!?" A motherly voice called out. The group jolted and turned to see a Samurott approaching.

She then looked down at the cowering Oshawott who looked up with a snivelling face. "S-someone pulled my towel!" Aqua stated. "What!?" Blade asked angrily. "It looked it it was a vine." One of them said. "From the neck of a Snivy." The group started looking at Ivy. "Wh-wait a minute! It wasn't me!" "But she said it was a vine." Blade said with a disciplinary tone. "What about Hana?!" Ivy stated. "She could've pulled that from a distance!"

Everyone looked at Hana who looked like she was asleep. "Care to explain that then?" Blade asked. "I-I-uh..!" Ivy stuttered and slowly closed her eyes to wait for her punishment. "I'll verify her story." A gardevoir said placing a hand to Ivy's head. She then saw in a visage that there was a sneaky vine framing Ivy for the blame, though she couldn't see where it came from. "She's telling the truth. She's being framed." Lina said. "I can't find who it was, but it may have been a mutant simply wanting a good laugh, nothing more."

Blade looked at Ivy and softened her tone. "I'm sorry for suspecting you." She placed her paw on her head and stroked it. "Just comfort and ready Aqua." Ivy said looking at the Oshawott who was still shivering and whimpering. Blade picks her up in her arms. "It's okay." Aqua looks at her mother, wrapped up like the day she was born. "M... M-M... Mommy..." She rocked her gently as she started walking. "Just relax and calm yourself "

Everyone were touched at their mother-daughter moment and Hana who pretended to sleep had one eye opened to see the two. She saw them pass her by, not stopping. 'Hmph... What a Baby-Wott...' She then thought. 'Baby...' She looked downward a bit when thinking. 'I wonder... Does she really want a baby with me when we officially marry..?' She blushed a bit at the question. She then shook her head and turned around. 'No, I'm not an angel and I can't be with her if she can't accept me as her enemy...' She gets up and started heading to the bath house.

(Meanwhile with Sera)

She, Junie and Ellie were enjoying their time together. They're hula dancing with the other dancers. Ellie got the most attraction due to her large breasts. "Hey.. Have you two... Made love with your parents?" Sera asked them two. They thought about it remembered them so well. "We did, a couple days before the trip." They answered. "Oh, I see..." Sera blushed at the thought of however they done it. "I understand it sound weird. But you oughta give it a try. It's so wonderful~!" Junie said smiling. "My mothers gave me an oral in both my folds and anus~" "My mother rubbed my chest while I rid them." Ellie stated. "And then we did a 69.9 and I was between them~"

Sera blushes at the descriptions. "It sounds really pleasant. But..." "Idea sounds weird regarding family huh?" Ellie guessed. Sera nodded embarrassingly. "We won't pressure you." Junie said smiling. "It's just a suggestion." Sera nodded lightly and continued hula-dancing. While she does that, her parents watch her at a bench. Clare was recording her, while Lina just laid her head on her shoulder. "Of all the angels, Venus said Sera's one of the most innocent~." Lina said. "Yes, she is~..." Clare replied.

The two giggled at the words. "We should do her in Elite form altogether~" Clare suggested, teasingly reaching for her wife's breasts. "First, I wanna she her skills~." Lina giggled humming, "Wanna see how she fights considering she didn't have combat training." Clare nodded as she strokes Lina's breasts as if there was dust or sand on them. Lina hums as she murrs.

Sera sees this and blushes. She kept dancing as she hums, but then she couldn't help but think of herself and her parents, altogether in elite form and sandwiching her. Rubbing her chest and thighs, kissing each other. Just thinking about it makes her wet. 'How would it feel... if we do it~?' She thought blushing.

Soon she and the others were done hula-dancing and got off the stage. "That was fun~!" Ellie said happily. "It sure was~!" Junie agreed, scooting closer to Ellie. "Yeah, thanks for coming." Sera said. "You're welcome~" Junie said. The three smiled and headed off to different directions.

Ellie went to Prima, Junie went to get a meal and drink, and Sera went to her parents. Sera took a sip of water. "Hope you're having a good time mom and mother." They nodded and hugged her together. Sera blushed a bit and hugged them back. She then felt each mother kiss both her cheeks. She gasped a bit at that as she tried to calm herself. 'R-relax Sera, it's normal.' She thought to herself.

She even felt their hands touch her chest, one for each breast. She jolted a bit at that action, looking down at their hands seeing them playing with her breasts. "H-hey~..." Sera stutter as her face reddens from embarrassment. "My breasts are so soft..." She nervously said. They smiled as they gently massaged and rubbed them.

This made her moan in ecstasy and felt wetter between her legs. 'I'm... getting aroused just by this?!' Sera thought blushing. 'This can't be~..!' Sera closed her eyes as she tries to resist this feeling, but her burning crotch started to feel close despite not being touched at all. 'N-no, I shouldn't cum!" She fought desperately.

She then felt her parents stroke her hips and spread them at the same time. "N-noo..." Sera panted. "Stop... If this keeps up.." She tried to protest, but then she felt her parents kiss and nibble her neck. "Wh... Ahh~!" She moaned out and her pussy started to leak. "I'm~... I'm cumming~!" She felt her juices splash onto her swimsuit, drenching her.

Sera panted mouth opened as she looked at her parent. "M-mom.." "Sorry about that sweetie~" Clare said and Lina agreed. "Yeah, but you were so cute~" They both licked her blushing cheeks. "T-that's alright~." Sera said. "To be honest, I enjoyed it~." She then noticed Clare stretching her panties like a sling. "Ahh~! Hey!" Sera said moving the hand away, but then two more hands rubbed her exposed pussy, making her moan. "Mmngghh~..." Sera moaned out trembling. "S-stop it..."

Fortunately, they did and licked their fingers for her juices. "Hmm... "As sweet as we expected from our daughter~." Clare murred. Before she let go of Sera's panties, which slapped her pussy like a whip. "Hahh~!" Sera cried out, having a small climax. She then covered her pussy shivering with a small drop of drool on the corner of her mouth. "Wh-why am I like this~?" Sera asked blushing. "It's the side-effects of being an angel~" Lina said before she and Clare offered her their wet palms. "Wh-what kind of side effect is this?" She asked blushing. "Heat and lust." Clare answered. "Try resisting it in battles as this was a test." "Huh? What you mean?" Sera asked confused.

She then realizes what they were doing earlier to her. "Was that intentional?" Sera asked. They both nodded. "At least you endured much." Lina assured. Sera groaned, "Than can you help me with this? I'm so hot~!" They nodded. "Well then, want to see your friend's match with her rival~?" Sera gasped, "Wait that's now?!" "No, we're just asking since they're getting ready." Lina corrected. "Of course I do!" Sera said. "I want her to send that yellow rat to the floor!"

She gritted her teeth as she was still mad at Ace. The ponytailed Gardevoir rubbed Sera's head. "Well it won't start for the next hour." Clare said. "So we have time~!" "Time for what?" Sera asked. "To hang out, duh." Clare bluntly said. "Oh, that." She smiled, but still felt warm. "How about... The hot springs~?" "S-someplace hot is the last thing I need~." Sera stated. "Maybe a cold springs instead~?" "That'll do~. Sera nods. They then went to the springs area, hopefully there would be cold spring.

*Extra 1*

She then heard the audience yelling out in cheers. "Aqua.. about what happened back at the bath~.." Sera started. "I know, Sera. I know." "I don't mind you telling the other angels, but keep it from Brio okay?" She asked. Aqua nodded and head out. Sera smiles as she sat down on the bench, with her mothers sitting between to her. She looked to see if everyone's here.

She saw Rose, Ivy, Brio, Prima, Crystal, Junie, and Ellie, but she doesn't see Hana around. She then wondered where she is. 'Is she distancing herself from Aqua?' Sera thought as she recalled their conversation, and felt bad. 'She'll be upset if I tell her, but shouldn't she hear it from her?' The Kirlia worriedly thought. 'Should I tell her or let Hana say it?' Sera thought. 'This is their quarrel, isn't it?' Ellie asked telepathically. 'She told me that she'll returning in the morning and to tell Aqua that.' Sera answers. Ellie nodded at that. 'I'm debating whenever to do so or let Hana do it.' Sera stated. 'Maybe... Let Hana do it?' Ellie suggested. 'I don't know why, but I think Aqua already realized she's a mutant..?'

Sera nods at the suggestion and looked at Aqua and Ace's match. 'I'm just worried about my vision...' Sera thought as she remembered what they were. The first one involved Aqua tied up and molested by a shadowy looking florges. "N-No... Please..! Don't, I'll..! I'll..! AAAHHH~!" Sera shuddered at the sight of the multiple vines around Aqua's body. All rubbing, tickling and thrusting inside her. Sera shakes her head to clear that out, then she remembered the second vision.

Seeing Aqua, sad and depressed in front of a goodra , a meloetta, and an mesprit. "Keep trying, Aqua~" The Goodra said. "I... I don't know if I can..." She said looking down. "I'm nothing without my world..." "Your world?" The mesprit asked confused. "Her beloved." The Meloetta corrected. "Oh." Mesprit nods as she watches. The Goodra doesn't lose her smile and asks. "Well then, would you like another round of 'I Luv G(Y)oo~?" Aqua just shrugs, "Why not.." Sera felt awkward at that vision but thought of the third vision.

It involved her going through a narrow walled maze with some small appendages moving on the walls. "Ack~! What are these synthetic tongues made of and coated with for saliva!?" She groaned trying to move forward while hearing a purring nearby. She then saw a certain Espurr crawling to her. "Oh no.." Sera stated backing away. "Why me..?" She starts running away. Sera shrugged at that one.

The next one involved the party at the club. Hana was holding her arms, still looking unsure, but Aqua smiled and gently said. "I love you, Hana~..." Holding the chikorita's arms, making her smile, and they slowly kissed. "I love you too Aqua~..." Hana muffled warmly and she thrusted inside her with haste. Both of them moaning in pure pleasure and true love. She and the others joined in with the group and they all shone a bright blue light together, moaning loudly. 'This is a good sign...' Sera thought touched. 'Though my previous vision had her eyes glowing evilly, then again, these are possible outcomes…'

She then quickly thought about all of them in those elegant, regal looking armor though. 'Well~... Won't we look sexier and stronger~?... but there's one main problem with visions...' Sera paused meaningfully. 'These are just visions... anything can happen up to that point... Can we prevent the bad ones from happening and ensure the good ones do?' She asked herself. 'I mean... I told them my visions to help out, but I'm concerned about the first one.' She thought looking at the Oshawott. 'This time, the Calvary will come to her~! First, I'll try to talk her from it.' Sera thought finishing her thoughts. 'Before she gets raped by the Florges.' and focused her attention back on the stage with Blade announcing.

She relaxes and waits for the match to begin. "Hello, Scelci~!" Blade announced. "Do you love a strip show~?!" The crowds cheer in a frenzy. "Do you love a duel of sex~?!" Blade asked as she pointed her microphone at the audience. Crowds cries out even louder. "Then get ready~... FOR AQUA VS. ACE PART 2!" Sera can hear the crowd going wild at the the announcement. "And heerree~... They are~!"

Soon the two competitors appeared in the ring. They both waved their hands at them. "Teehee, please cheer for me~!" Aqua said winking and the audience did for Aqua. Aqua blow a kissed at them, and some fans screamed and fainted with joy. Sera chuckled, 'She sure knows how to please the crowd.' And so do we~' Ace moved around a bit making her chest bounce. The crowd stared at them with perverse looks. "Have a good look everyone~!" Ace made a confident grin as she played with them a bit while they're still covered.

A few whistles were heard at the action, then Blade cleared her throat and directed to the stage ring. "Now before we begin, we had this installed so the girls can duel each other with." She then directed the spotlights to a table-like structure with X-shaped areas and the right & left arms & legs to restrain the limbs, also including a double-end metal dildo with slightly bigger rings for each girl's vagina to push at the other, and limping at the floor were a number of metal volting tentacles looking 15 ft long.

The Samurott chuckled as she noticed some concerned faces in the audience, "Don't worry about the electricity around them, folks~" Blade assured them. "It's low enough for my cute daughter just to get teased~!" 'That's good to hear.' Sera thought looking at the machine. 'So that's what Hana's nightmare machine look like... Although, maybe it looked different and more dangerous in their dream?' She took a look at Aqua to see her expression. The Oshawott looked pale and silent and sweated a bit.

The kirlia nods her head, 'Looks like I was right regarding their nightmares, but it's still impressive that they would have the same nightmare.' Sera thought. 'If the power of love must be this powerful... I wonder if Hana might... Change..? I can certainly tell she genuinely cares about Aqua, otherwise she wouldn't be saying Aqua deserves better. Though... Hana would've thought better FOR Aqua...' Sera crosses her arms in thought.

She then started to wonder about the corrupted angels. 'I seen the corrupted angels archives and I never once seen Hana in it. If the Florges is one of her mothers... I wonder if her other mother is a Meganium and maybe she was..?' Sera groaned as she doesn't know what transpires. 'Could the other mother been raped and turned, she choose to join her, or fell in love and hoped to change her, but it backfired.' Sera thought of possible reasons. Her train of thought was then interrupted by Blade. "Now to explain what will be going down for the competitors." Blade stated. "Aqua and Ace will get on the machine's seats, get stripped and then do each other until one of them passes out by this sexy device~!" Sera sighs as she sat down.

She then sees Aqua nervously walk to the machine. Sera got up. "You can do it Aqua. Put that mouse in her place~!" She called out hoping to calm her. The Oshawott smiled a little at her and went on. "Hey ballerina girl~!" Ace winked at her. Sera growled at her, clenching her first. 'If Aqua loses, I'm going after her!' Sera promised sitting down, crossing her arms. "Now will the girls get into positions?" Blade asked. They nodded and sat on the cross shaped areas. Aqua took a deep breath as she gazes at the audiences. She then placed her arms up and legs spread for the lines of the X she's on.

The straps were then tied tight, but enough for discomfort. "Ngh~..!" Aqua winced a bit from the tightness. Blade kissed her cheek before doing the same for Ace, who grinned as she felt her own straps which didn't even phase her. 'Calm yourself Aqua... Your stronger than before.' She thought. The areas they laid down and got restrained on then bend so they are facing each other.

Aqua gave her opponent her best face as she winked. Ace snickered as the metal tentacles wiggle near them. "Okay is the competitors ready~?" Blade asked. They nodded. "Alright~..." She takes out a switch and presses a button. The tentacles moved around the bodies sensually, making them giggle at their vibrations. "Hope you don't take your loss too hard this time~." Ace snickered confidently. Aqua blushed madly, but kept her grin. "You first~!" The tentacles went to their swimsuits and started to stretch and pull them. The two gasped and cringed at the feeling that they'll get ripped off their bodies.

Aqua gave Ace a wink and a giggle, hoping to make herself look determine. Ace grinned back and blew her a kiss. Aqua groaned as she closed her eye. 'Calm down Aqua... It was just a nightmare last night.' She then put up a brave face. 'I can do this, I know I can.' She thought and heard her mother announce. "Ready~... And GO~!" She pressed a red button which activated the machine, it then started sparking and vibrating.

Both girls yelped and moaned at the same time from the sensations. And they started their little "push-of-war". Aqua takes the initiative and pushed hard first, but Ace countered with her slightly bigger body. The oshawott grinded her hips together in succession to not lose momentum. The metal dildo vibrated with some static electricity between them. 'Why did it had to be electricity~?!' Aqua thought groaning. 'I'm a Water-Type for crying out loud!' She looked at Ace who was grinning at her. "What's the matter, can't handle a little tingles~?" "Nyyaaahh~!" Aqua squealed out with her pussy tingling.

She then concentrated on cooling down her folds. "Have a taste of my Frost Folds~!" Aqua announced as her pussy lips showed some frost around her folds and then on the dildo. Ace saw it and was amazed as she shivers. "How you learn that~?!" "Oshawotts can learn Ice-type moves~!" Aqua answered boldly, but as she finished, they both felt a slap at their thighs from a metal tentacle. "Aaiiee~!" They yelped as they felt a jolting whip at them. Aqua just kept grinding back at Ace despite that.

She then felt the tips rubbing and electrically pricking her nipples. "Nnngghh~!" They moan in unison. "Just so you all know~..." Blade said to her microphone. "This unique electricity on Ace's side is effective on Electric-types~!" She turned her head to one side. "Don't question the authors about this just go along with it." Blade said. The audience was confused, but then realized how nonsensical electricity that works on Electric-type Pokemon sounded so they stood silent.

Sera sweatdropped at that. "What's with characters wanting to break the fourth wall?" She asked herself. "Eheheh~... It's hard to say~..." Ellie muttered and looked to one side. "The Authors don't PM each other so often due to real-life work." "Hey cut that out!" Sera said to ellie. "Is every angel able to do that?" "Well, to be fair~... I'm the only one with super hearing~" The Espurr responded. "Oh well, although it's odd they stop working around 3 pm sometimes." She looks at her left. "Maybe they're from different regions?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know why but one of them seems to be getting anxious to hear from one of his longtime best friend overseas." "Oh so their friends?" Sera asked. "Which ones specifically?" Ellie asked back. "Uh... The authors?" Sera asked. "Yes, they are." Ellie answered. Sera nods but then realized something. "Wait, have I been breaking the fourth wall too?!" And as if she needed an answer... Yes. "Welcome to the club Angel Siren~." Ellie said patting Sera's head.

They then resume watching the match and it seems Aqua and Ace were getting close. "Ohh, who's gonna win this?" Ellie asked. "I'm SO voting for Aqua~!" Sera answered. "And even if she loses, You going in to quickly show that mouse cow that you should take no for an answer!" Sera said her eyes ablazed, her teeth gritted and her fist clenched.

The Espurr nearby shivering a bit from the appearance. "She can be so scary even though she's a Kirlia..." Ellie whispered to herself. "A mightyena probably would back away from the sight." She added. "Speaking of one... I DID tangle with one once in a solo-mission." She remembered how she had to face a Mightyena mutant and got done by her hard.

*EXTRA 2*

Ellie shuddered at that memory as she masturbated herself. "Well I suppose it's okay to have fun with them as long as they can't corrupt you." Sera stated blushing and then looked at her own pussy which became wet. "It is." Ellie said. "And maybe ask before reading my mind?" She asked slightly embarrassed to have her privates turned on when remembering a dirty moment. "Sorry, you can read my mind when I have my solo mission. Deal?" Sera asked. "Deal." Ellie said and then heard Blade speaking on her mic. "It's heating up as the battle is reaching it's climax, as well as the girls~."

The rod between Aqua and Ace was being pushed by each other in this push-of-war. The Oshawott doing her best to lodge the rod into Ace's folds, but Ace starts pushing harder. Aqua winces, 'No, I come too far to lose now~!' She thought determined as she pushed at her hardest. 'Heh, the little wott surely improved~.' She thought noting the pole was still in the middle. "Wow~! It looks like they're equally matched~!" Blade announced.

The crowd started cheering for one ro win, some for Aqua, some for Ace, but as the two rivals were gritting teeth and pushing, they soon felt the feeling of climaxing. 'Hold on... Until she cums..' Aqua winced. 'C'mon~... Cum already, Baby-Wott~!' Ace gritted her teeth. "Y-you first~... Boobachu~!" Aqua spoke back. They growled as they pushed at each other to no end. "This time... You'll lose~!" Aqua yelled out. "Urrk~!" Ace cringed, but smiled with her teeth showing. "You and me both~..." Aqua shook her head as she endured as best as she could.

Ace squinted her shut eyes and endured as much as she could too. 'Ngh.. come...on~...' Aqua thought can't hold it back much longer. Ace shouted out loud as she and Aqua came hard all over at the same time. The crowd cheered wildly after the scene. The two rivals then collapse simultaneously. The two panting heavily and went to sleep. "So... Who won?" Ellie and Sera asked. "Uhh?" Blade checked the both of them. "Anyway to tell?" Sera asked. "Well... They're both asleep so..." Blade said with her microphone. "I'll call this match a draw~." She announced, and the audience groaned a little.

Sera included, but in a different reason. 'I'm happy at the fact that the rat didn't win, at the same time, I'm a little nicked at the fact that Aqua didn't win.' 'You're just a little mixed up right now.' Ivy assured. "Yeah." Sera said looking at Ivy. "Well, at least these two showed great effort~!" Blade said and some of the crowd cheered. "That is true.." Sera said clapping. "But Ace still deserves to be punished!" "Let it go, Sera." Crystal advised. "Let it go." "No I will not!" Sera harrumphs. "She needs to learn a lesson." And then she looked at her small bottle of pink liquid. She grinned widely. "And I think I have an idea."

(Meanwhile... With Hana)

Hana was walking on the beach, contacting her mothers. "Mother Rafflesia, hope you're doing well?" she asked. "As have you?" The Florges asked. "Mmhmm, how is Mother Petal? She busy?" "About that~..." Rafflesia then moved the camera for the communication screen and shows Petal being humped doggy-style. Hana blushed as she let out a giggled. "Oh~. I'm sorry for intruding~." "Haah~! I-It's okay, Sweetie~!" Petal moaned. "I'll be quick. I'll be coming home tomorrow and arrive in the afternoon~." She said laughing a little nervously. "Oh? So is your goal finished then~?" Rafflesia asked. "Well..." Hana muttered and looked down. "I-I'm... In love."

She clenched her teeth a bit before finishing. "W-w-with her." "Hm..?" Rafflesia looked curious, but not disappointed. "I'm... in love with... Angel Water." she said looking away. "Oh~... I see" Rafflesia said and smiled lightly. Hana looked at the screen in shocked, "Wh-wait you're not angry at me?!" "It's not that I'm mad, It's just that I've anticipated for this~..." She said. "Huh?" Hana shocked expression increased. "Come back home so I can elaborate~..." Hana looked downward a bit as she thought about Aqua. "Can I at least do Angel Water just once..?"

The Florges closed her eyes, "Well you did say you were coming back tomorrow.. So yes, you can~" Hana smiled, "Thank you.." she said and went back to the hotel to her and Aqua's room. "I wonder if Sera will tell her or not?" she asked herself. 'Guess I'll find out soon enough.' So she went in their room. She lay on her bed and relaxed a bit.

She also heard sighing in the bathroom. "Aqua? Is that you?" She asked curious. "Oh yyyeeeaaahhh~!" Aqua moaned out loud with the sound of thick fluids splattering down. Hana blushes at the sound as she turned her head away, but then looks down at her junk. Hana sighs as she lookde upward, trying to take her mind off of it. 'Just one night with her and I'll be going home.' 'I'll very least tell her before I go.' She looks at the bathroom. 'She deserves that much.'

Soon, Aqua got out of the bathroom drying herself with a towel. "How did your match go?"Hana asked. "It was a draw." Aqua bluntly said. Hana sighs. "Sorry to hear that." She said. "It's okay~ It's better than losing to her~" Aqua chimed. Hana was silent as the Oshawott sat down on the bed. "Um... Aqua..? You wanna do~... That now?" "Huh? Right now? She asked her. The Chikorita nodded and played with her slit.

Aqua shuddered from the feeling as she smiled. She then laid down on her back and spread her legs wide. "I'm all yours~." She said. Hana smiled and her cock grew excited and erectile. She climbed over her, rubbed Aqua's chest softly and then kneaded them. Aqua moaned happily while Hana grinded her length. She then grinned and thrusted herself inside, both moaning loudly in pleasure from it. "I love you, Aqua~!" Aqua gasped from the words, tears in her eyes. "I-I~... I~..." Hana went and kissed her on the lips.

Aqua felt her whole world stop in a good way and kissed back, making out together. She moaned as the chikorita thrust back in forth slowly. A few minutes they parted lips and panted, moaning. "I love you too Hana~!" She cried out loud. "Oh Venus~! I'm in so much love~!" Aqua practically screamed out to the heavens.

Hana smiled at the words, but started to feel bad, and thrusted inside harder and rougher. 'She doesn't know... I suppose it made sense that I tell her.' Hana thought. '... I'll leave her a note.' Hana shook her head. 'No... I need to tell her in her face. So she gets it in her head.' She then sighed. "Aqua." "There's...something I gotta tell you." She said. "H-Huh~..?" Aqua in ecstatic pleasure asked. "At the beach, I called my parents and... I'm going home in the morning." She said. Aqua felt her heart stopped, feeling her words repeat in echoes. "I'll stay with you for the night, but that's it." She said. "N-N-No..." Aqua muttered in shock.

Hana sighed as she shakes her head and takes a syringe full of a glowing pink liquid. "Wh-what is that?" Aqua asked. "This special type of aphrodisiac should make the sheer pleasure twice as strong to knock you out for a long time." Hana explained nonchalantly. "No worries, it should pass in the morning." She assured. "B-B-But..!" Aqua tried to protest desperately. "We're enemies Aqua.. No amount of fairy tales will change that." She explained.

Aqua was in tears and was about to cry. "I'm sorry, but I standing firm with what I said, forget about me and find someone else." Hana stated as she pricked and injected Aqua with the aphrodisiac. "Aahh.." She cried out as she started shaking. "N-No! H-Hana!" Aqua sobbed as she tried to resist the effects. "I love too many of my friends that none of them will be the same as you!" "Do you honestly think that an idiot girl who has no problem with throwing her family and friends away can stand up to a villainous empress?!" Hana asked in annoyance. "A-A-ALL IN THE NAME OF OUR TRUE LOVE~!" Aqua screamed out to Hana "THEN YOU'RE A BIGGER FOOL THAN EVERYONE THOUGHT!" She screamed out at her.

She then thrusts inside the Oshawott hard, who cries out loud in response. "H-H-HANA~! PLEASE, NNNOOO~!" "I'm only saying this one time.." She said closing her eyes. "I'll give you a wonderful night. But afterwards, don't try to come after me!" She warned. "B-B-But it won't BE not FEEL wonderful to me if my true love leaves me!" Aqua whined out loudly, shaking her head tearfully.

The Chikorita grit her teeth hard and growl more angrily. "True love?! I knocked you unconscious, used your friend to bait to catch you, sent multiple elites even corrupted angels after you! Even infiltrated your group!" She stated squeezing her hard. "And you're still delusionally in love with me, you freakin' Baby-Wott!? What in arceus name is wrong with you?!" "I LOVE YOU, HANA~!" Aqua screamed out tearfully at the top of her lungs. Hana froze for a moment and then looked down bitterly and darkly at her. She also shed a tiny tear of remorse but humphed defiantly. "You need serious help when you get home." She stated getting close. Hana then said something seemingly silent which caused Aqua to gasp quietly and tear up in her wide eyes.

They both cried out as they climax at the same time. Their cum mixing together, making a mess, but Hana wasn't done there. While she was determined to give Aqua a wonderful night, the Chikorita also wanted to make it clear for the Oshawott how they're different the hard way. She then flipped the water type over so that she's on fours and held her there with her vines. "Ngh... H-Hana... I won't... Let you go..." Aqua sadly muttered. Then she cried out as she was whipped hard. "I'll convince you that you should the hard way then!"

Aqua screamed in pain, tears flowing out and red marks burning on her butt cheeks. "Your mother once fought mine a few years ago, do you know that?" Hana asked chuckling. Aqua shook her head hard. "I don't want to answer and know that!" "She and a small group ventured to my mother's castle in an effort to stop her once and for all." Hana explained regardless, "They fought numerous mutants and corrupted angels to reach the throne room." "And once they did~... She met my mother~" Hana said. "They fought valiantly, but even then they couldn't lay as much as a scratch on her~." She said climbing over and groping the Oshawott's chest hard. "And then, my mom took a really good interest in yours and decided to make her hers~" Hana said chuckling darkly.

*Flashback with Blade getting done by Rafflesia*

The angel group was on their knees, too injured to continue fighting. "Ngh..!" Angel Water I was panting and growling in exhaustion and frustration. "H-how can a single pokemon be so strong? E-even if it's someone like you?!" Rafflesia just humphed and slapped her effortlessly. She grunted as she struggled to get back up despite the pain. "You know~... You're so cute when you lie on the floor like that~" Rafflesia chuckled mockingly. "Don't talk to me like that!" Angel Water said gritting her teeth. Rafflesia then got her vines wrap around her arms and pull but not so hard. "Gahh!" Angel Water I gasped from her front being pulled forward. She was then put in a tight X-pose.

Blade paled up at the position. "Wh-what's the meaning of this?!" Rafflesia just chuckled as she strokes Blade's cheek and hip teasingly. She blushes as she thruggled against her vines. "C-cut that out!" Rafflesia laughed with one of her arms near her chin. "Ahahaha~! Are you getting wet~?" She noticed Blade's now-soaking genitals. "T-that's not from you!" Blade stuttered beet red. Rafflesia placed her hands at the bottom of Blade's breasts and stared at them in awe. "Oooh~... You've got such big beautiful mounds~!" "Ngh..." She blushes from the touch, "S-stop that..."

Rafflesia ignored her and suckled her nipples a bit before she docks her own nipples against the Samurott's. "Hehe... So pointy your little nubs are~. Easy to excite too~..." She teased as Blade's nipples erect from the moist ticklishness. "How cute~! They want to play~!" The Florges then rubs her nipples again on the Samurott's. "Stop it~..." Blase started looking flushed as her loins dripped a bit. "Don't rub them~..." Rafflesia grinned as she let thin thorny vines come out from her back and they snake around Blade's sensitive areas such as tickling her clitoris and poke her nipples. "Aahh~!" She gasped as she saw the long green appendages around her.

The Florges giggled and then wrapped her arms around the helpless Samurott, sliding her hands down to her back and then her butt. "Comfy with me near you, Cutie~?" "Haa..Haaah~.." She moaned out helplessly as she smelled a flowery fragrance coming off her. "I'll take that as a yes~..." Rafflesia mashed her boobs against Blade's and seductively kisses her. "Mmmph~..." Blade blushes from the kiss, body trembling from her touches and her smell. 'C-can't move... Body's... So hot~!' Rafflesia then lifts her leg up and held onto one of Blade's she repeats this with her other leg and was officially holding onto the hanging Samurott. "Ngh~..." She muffled in the kiss. "Wh-what are... you doing~?" She asked blushing from the lewd positioning.

Rafflesia lets go of the kiss and pressed her vagina against Blade's. "It's our second kiss~!" "N-no.." She shakes her head slowly. "Don't..." The Florges then moves her body up and down. Blade groaned from the friction as she started panting in pleasure. "Tell me, Bladey~... Do you love me~?" Rafflesia asked teasingly. Blade winced at the question. "W-why would you asked a ridiculous question like that?!" She asked trying to stay strong despite her flushed face. "Because~..." Rafflesia muttered before something shot out from her vagina while they were tribbing. It was her cock. "Aahh~!" She gasped from the feeling, "What? T-the report never mentioned you having a cock?!" "Oh, but I do~!" Rafflesia said with a grin. "And guess what~? Once I cum inside you, you'll have to take responsibility~..."

Blade groaned from the feeling of the florge's shaft in her. "Uuuhh~... R-responsibility?" She asked blushing. "Of what?" She moaned. "What happens when my semen mixes in your womb~?" Rafflesia quizzes her evilly. "Wh-what?" She asked confused before her eyes widen. "T-that's impossible! My armor's system prevents that!" She stated, trying to struggle. "But my own system can bypass that and we'll live happily ever after~!" Rafflesia laughed evilly as she explained.

Blade gritted her teeth, "N-never, I won't allow it!" She struggles to push her off, but then her buttocks got pricked by something sharp from behind. Blade turned back. "What was-" she asked. "Aaah~?!" She gasped as she felt a warm liquid injected in her. "Wh- hahh~..." She panted, "What you do~?!" She asked feeling warm and needy. "Aphrodisiac, my love~" Rafflesia answered as she starts pinching Blade's nipples. Blade moaned louder from the feeling slowly relaxing and holding the Florges's hand.

The Florges then tugs and pulls Blade's nipples, making her squeal in pleasure and pain. "Oohh yes~..." She moaned in pleasure. "Yes Rafflesia~! Mmmooorrreee~!" Her eyes were clouded with lust as it made her temporarily forget the risk as she kissed her deeply. "Nnnooo!" Someone cried out in desperation. The two turned their eyes to see a meganium struggling to her knees, "P-please.. Let her go!" "P-Petal~...?" Blade asked, drunk on pleasure. "She has a family, a daughter. They need her!" The grass type angel begged "Well~..." Rafflesia chuckled. "Sucks to be her~!" She then keeps thrusting inside of Blade.

Petal winces as she tried to think of something. Her lips trembled as she thought of one thing. "How about a trade then?" "Hm? A trade?" Rafflesia asked. "Let Blade go, and return..." Petal took a deep breath before saying, "You can have me willingly." Rafflesia thought for a moment and felt close. Petal bite her lip as she waited. 'Please let her go...' she begged in her mind. "Hmph~..." Rafflesia slid out and came on Blade with her warm seed. The Samurott shudder at the strong smell wafting of the fluid.

Rafflesia then lets her go and Blade pants on the floor. "You can have one more session of sex with her if you love~..?" Petal took a look at the Samurott as she ponders her decision. "Blade is still drugged... I'll do it then..." Petal approached her got on her knees and started rubbing the water type's chest. "Aaahhh~... I need your flower on my water lily~!" Blade begged, spreading her legs wide and rubbed her pussy. Petal smiled sadly as she climbed on top of her. "Anything for you~." and then she rubbed her vagina on Blade's. The two moaned softly at the pleasure. "B-Bl-Blade~!"

The Sea lion murred as she rubbed Petal's cheek. "Petal~..!" Petal hugged her tenderly, moaning all the while. "Take good care of your daughter~." "Aaah~... B-But..!" Blade tried to protest as they were best friends. "She.. cares about you." She stated. "But I won't let her have you~..." "You're her parent. She needs you." Petal stated and feels turned on with her own love. "But this isn't good-bye though. Everything will work out." She said. "Even if it takes years." Petal rubs her friends rear with her vines. Blade gasped at the feeling as she felt two types of pleasure.

Petal kissed Blade softly, making out with her. Blade flickered her tongue a little. Petal can feel her friend's pussy quivering, signaling she's close. The Meganium angel also felt the same. "Ah..Ah..Aaahh~!" They both moaned out at the same time as she climaxed. Petal panted and looked at Rafflesia. "A beautiful show that you two put on~.." The florges said winking as she let out her vines to wrap Petal around. "Yipe!" She jolted from the wrapping, thankfully it wasn't painful, but she knew what it meant. "So you keep your end of the deal?" Petal asked. Rafflesia nodded and pressed a few buttons to create a portal back home.

The other angels cringed at the terrible fact, but know they had no choice as they staggered through. Blade got her composure back. "Ngh, wha- Petal?!" Blade was then held by the other Angels, knowing she wouldn't allow this. "Petal.. Don't do this!..." She begged her friend, tears forming ss she struggled to get out of her allies' grip. "A deal's a deal Blade." Petal said solemnly. "I keep my words, even if it's unpleasant." "Nooo!" Blade screamed sorrowfully just as she was pulled into the portal and then it vanished. Petal smiled as she was laid down on the floor face-to-face with the Empress of Rape.

(Extra 3)

Hana was still furiously pounding Aqua in and out. "Hehe... I may not have been there but the stories they tell me paint a pretty good picture~." Hana said chuckling. "Wonder what would've happened if Petal didn't proposed that deal~?" "W-We'd..! Be..! S-Sisters?!" Aqua winced as she didn't like how rough Hana was purposely being. "That could've been a possibility, though we both Oshawotts or one of us could've been a floette." Hana stated spanking Aqua who screamed at the pain. "AAAIIIEEE! H-HANA, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO ME LIKE THIS!" "Why not~?" Hana chuckled darkly. "I am a villainess of course~." "B-But..!" Aqua closed her teary eyes hard. "I love you...!"

Hana chuckled as she thrusted all the way as hard as she could, her own hips started to get sore. "I can't keep this up forever baby-wott, so let's wrapped this up~! She started going faster. Aqua shook her head hard so she grabbed her vines on her neck. "What's this, where's the carefree, happy go lucky girl go~?" She asked mockingly. Aqua then frantically wrapped and tied her vines around her Oshawott body.

Hana's expression turns to annoyance at that action. "You know you're really making it difficult not to really hurt you!" She taunted. "I'll do anything to make you stay with me!" Aqua cried out at her. Hana groaned as she looks away from the Oshawott. "How a dumb girl like you haven't been checked out lately?" "I've been raised too well for public." Aqua quickly answered. "Let me go Aqua." She demanded coldly. "No!" Aqua cried out. "Let..Me.. Go!" Hana demanded more threateningly. "NO!" Aqua cried out louder.

Hana sighed as she shakes her head, "I tried to make our moments wonderful..." She releases sleeping powder around them. "I tried being honest with you... I tried making you hate me and get to your thick skull!" She shoots her sperm in Aqua's anus. As she does, Aqua sprays her juices on the bed sheets. They then collapse but Hana still thrusted inside of Aqua who passed out. She also wrapped her vines together to violate the Oshawott's labia who groaned in her sleep twitching all the while. "H... H... Ha... Na..." She mumbled in her sleep. Hana heard her cry her name and sighed. "I really wished it could've been different.'

The Chikorita then squinted her close eyes and growled in frustrated anger as she kept thrusting inside her holes roughly. "Idiot idiot idiot idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!" She shouted in anger while crying in sorrow. "Idiot... Idiot..." She weeped as she held the Oshawott close. "Why couldn't you just get it..?!" She sobbed as she came a few more times until she was limp. She slid out and unwrapped her while she continued sobbing. "I don't deserve you Aqua." She said. "I don't deserve a kindhearted, loyal pokemon like you.." Hana embraced her and closed her eyes, weeping in her sleep alongside Aqua.

Morning comes as she got up and noticed the Oshawott still asleep. 'It should still last for a couple of hours…' She got up and gotten dressed as she took one last look at Aqua. She then covered the blankets on her before leaving. "Please Aqua... Find someone else.." She said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "No matter how much I love you, okay?" Hana closed her eyes, tears running down her eyes. Hana got her stuff, wiped her eyes and headed out the door, and saw her two friends waiting for her. "Hello Sandra." She said to the Lurantis. ""Evening Vicki." She said to the Tsareena. They smiled and they all went to their home-base together.


	14. Episode 10: Rafflesia's Castle

Aqua was in her bed, totally depressed since her heart had been split in more than a half. She brings up a picture of her and Hana at the beach. Her eyes looking at it were blank of emotion except despair. Just then she heard a knock at her door. "It me. Sera. Can I come in?" "Whatever you want..." Aqua muttered sadly. The door opens and the Kirlia enters. "It's not easy getting over it is it?" She asked softly. Aqua just moaned in depression. "I'm really sorry about Hana. I know you cared about her." She said sympathetically, rubbing Aqua's just remained silent. "Well if it helps you out, remember that milkshake vision?" "Sigh... Show me." Aqua mumbled disinterestedly.

Sera placed her hand on Aqua's head and closed her eyes. When they opened, they glowed pink as they felt the world stop and they were in a white area. A scene appeared and showed Aqua and Hana happy together. Aqua shakes her head, "Not happening." She said bitterly. She then turned her back at Sera. "I will say that the future has infinite possibilities, but don't you think it's worth working towards a certain one?" Aqua gave her no answer, just silence.

Sera shakes her head, "Come on now, cheer up. I mean, I know she only done that because she believes you deserve better than her. It shows she genuinely care about you." "I don't care about myself right now... I'll never find another like her..." Aqua muttered sorrowfully. Sera cross her arms, running out of things to say, but then she got an idea. "Can you face me Aqua?" Sera asked. "No." Aqua simply said. "Just a few seconds?" "Mmrrmmph..!" Aqua grumbled stressfully and turned around, not opening her angry eyes. Sera sighs as she starts to sing a lullaby instead. "Wh-Wha...?" Aqua felt sleepy and passed out. Sera sighs as she ended the dream world and went to fetch Aqua's family.

(A few minutes later)

Aqua woke up in a shallow pool and saw she was in her Elite form but without her armor. Surprisingly (which sounds ironic), she is not surprised. "Huh? How am I here?" Aqua asked moving around, lifting herself up and looked left and right. It was misty and oddly quiet. Then a shadow snuck up behind her and lunged at Aqua. She barely had the time to react before ducking under the assailant. After splashing in the water and lifting up, the assailant then turned around and lunged at her again. Aqua gasped and didn't dodge as she recognized who it was. Aqua yelped as she was tackled in in the watery floor by Blade. "Remember when you love playing in water~?!" Blade asked cheerfully. "L-let go of me..." Aqua said struggling to get free.

Her mother shakes her head while still smiling. "Aww~! But I love you, my little Baby-Wott~!" Blade chimed, kissing her cheek. "I told you I'm not a baby.." Aqua hurumhs. Blade grins, though feeling somewhat offended. "So that's how you're gonna play, huh~?" "I'm not in the mood mom." She said, but then Blade maneuvers fast and strong enough so Aqua is lying on her mother with her breasts touching her back and her legs locked to spread them wide. "Ta-da~!" "H-Hey!" Aqua cried out gasping at the scene. "I said I wanna be alone!" She stated, but blushing at the while.

Her mother rubs her daughter's thighs. "Just look at the ceiling while I hold onto your arms~!" Blade commanded as she locked her arms around her daughter's torso and arms. "Ceiling?" Aqua asked looking up, then she heard a flash between their legs. "Huh?" Aqua asked looking downward. She then saw two familiar Primarinas. "Hi, Baby-Wott Sis~!" "Brio? Mom? What are you two doing here?" Aqua asked with half-lidded, bored eyes. "Your upset, as your sister, I can't leave you feeling like that~." Brio said kindly.

Aqua just looked like a combination of annoyed and emotionless. "What did you take a picture of?" "Your water lily of course~." She answer. Aqua was neither surprised nor impressed. "If you're gonna post it worldwide, do whatever you want. I don't care." "Come on Aqua," Prima went and started rubbing Aqua's chest. "You can't lose hope just because your first crush didn't end so well." Aqua just remained silent and looked at the right.

Prima took her cock and placed it between her daughters breast while making Aqua look at her eye to eye with Prima looking stern. "Young lady, moping around is not going to get that girl back!" Aqua just lightly blew a raspberry at Prima's tip, making the sea lion mermaid glare at her daughter some more. "Aqua, being sour is no way better." Brio pointed out looking serious. "Whatever..." Aqua muttered and allows Brio to record and/or take more pictures of her vagina.

Prima looked at Blade, 'Any ideas?' "Just make her feel good, no matter how silent and stoic she's being right now." Blade said, looking serious herself. Prima nods as she starts rubbing her cock between her breast while tickling the nubs. While she felt pleasure, Aqua only sighed in and out. "Come on Aqua, cheer up." Brio said. "She'll turn around~." She then flicked her finger on her sister's clitoris. Aqua jolted, but tried to remain sstill "Meh..." She simply mumbled out. "Come on.. Smile." Brio said. "I'm gonna get you to smile~!" She then thrusted her finger inside.

Aqua's face squirms a bit as she fights the urge to smile. She then shakes her head to resist the temptation. "N-no.." She stated trying to struggle. "I don't want this! I want Hana!" "And you think moping around in your room all day is gonna get her back? Blade asked. "Mmrrrmm..." Aqua just grumbled and gurgled her mouth in the water. "No, it's not doing anything." Prima answered for her, becoming worried for her.

Blade rubbed her sides comfortingly. "I know how you feel sweetie, losing someone you care about... It hurts a lot." Blade said. "You lost anyone in your life?" Aqua bitterly asked. "Not Mom that is, she's still here." "No.." Blade paused sadly to get her bearings. "My best friend.." "Hm?" Aqua seemed interested to hear this. "I recently obtained information about the whereabouts of the empress of rape. I reached elite rank a few days prior and knew some who were as well. I figured 4 elite angels were more than enough to put an end to the Empeess's reign of terror."

Blade begin to look down at her reflection in the shallow water. "I was stupid... We got all the way to the Emperess herself and challenged her. She said we can all fight her at once. I thought she was overly cocky and we could use that, I couldn't have been any more wrong." Blade then closed her eyes in sadness as she remembered that event years ago, even in more pain as Aqua is now feeling the same as her, maybe worse than. "She beaten all of us at once. We fought as hard as we could but she dispatched us without any trouble. Just as I struggled to get up still she approached me."

She shivered and her legs started to dampen and it wasn't the water they were in. "I expected the the worst like becoming a slave to her mutants, being thrown in the dungeon, but none of that happened, she wasn't even really cruel to me." She shivered, "She... She was..." "Was... What?" Aqua asked, seemingly more interested. "She started teasing me... Flirting at me... and then... She did me so hard and molested me at the same time..!" She sobbed. "Her teasing me and the influence of her aphrodisiac had me accepting it and wanting it, needing it. At that point I thought that was it for me." "For you?" Aqua asked, slightly confused. "I was being done by the Empress of Rape and if she cums in you, you're good as corrupted unless taken care of soon." Blade explained.

Aqua widened her eyes at this revelation. Everything that Blade's telling her matches what Hana told her. "I-Is that when Miss P-Petal sacrificed herself for you..?" Aqua asked. The Samurott nods slowly. "She offered to take my place instead of me on the grounds I have a wife and child." Blade was going to continue when she realized the name Aqua said. "Wait, how you know my friend's name was Petal?" Blade asked as she never mentioned it to her. "U-Um... Angel Profiles?" Aqua lied.

Blade was skeptical, but continued the story. "The empress agreed and even allowed us to have one more good sex with each other... I was still under the influence, so I didn't realize what it meant at the moment." She then teared up and her tears dripped in the water. "Just as I over the injection, I was being pulled into the portal, I tried to convince her to get away, but to no avail, and then after we got through, I wanted to rescue Petal... But..! We were too beaten and It'll most likely would end the same way." She finished. You could imagine how much I cried. When Venus discovered what happened, she punished us harshly. Me especially but... I felt like I deserve more that what I got." Blade explained.

*EX1*

Blade smiled a bit. "Venus told me to never give up hope. To stay strong and learn from one's mistakes instead loathing about regrets." Blade said. "Also, Petal is right. We will meet again and when the time comes, I'll save her." "That's... Sad." Aqua muttered. "True... But I'm remaining strong for the both of us." Blade stated with a smile. Aqua just stayed silent and looked away. 'To hold on to hope despite what she goes through.' Aqua just sighed and kept the same expression. Blade rubbed her daughter's chest softly and tickled her nipples.

Aqua struggles to resist giggling, shutting her mouth. She then felt a warm object poke her back. "Wh-What the? What's that?" She asked enduring the feeling. "My cock~!" Blade answered. "What? Wait how?!" Aqua asked blushing a bit. She then remember the liquid Sera drank to become herms. "Oh yeah, but what for?" She asked struggling a bit.

Blade answered by poking Aqua's anus, Prima switched places with Brio so Prima'a member is touching Aqua's pussy and Brio's cock is between Aqua's breasts. "H-hey!" Aqua struggles to get away. "I don't want this, I want to be left alone." Aqua argued. Blade sighed. "Still being a spoiled brat~... Gonna have to fix this, right girls~?" "It's for your own good sis~!" Brio said. Aqua just grumbled unintelligent words. "Now~?" Prima asked. Blade nodded and they thrusted in altogether.

Aqua cried out loudly from the double penetration, but was then silenced by Brio's pink tip. The Brionne held her sister's cheeks softly as she winks at her. "Mmrrph..!" Aqua groaned in frustration and unwilling pleasure. She tried to grab Brio to push her off, but her arms were being held by Blade who was making rough work with her anal orifice. "Let go of me!" Aqua muffled out as she moaned at the sexy feeling. "Not until you stop being cold." Brio stated.

Aqua just licked Brio's member slowly with a grumpy look on her face. 'Just get this over with.' Aqua thought. Prima gave Aqua a glare and pinched her clit. She jolted, but doesn't cheer up, then she felt her nipples tugged. "Nnnghh!" She grunted from the action. 'My breasts feel like they're being pulled tight!' "S-stop it!" She cried out. "Aqua, are you seriously gonna be this obsessed for one girl!?" Blade asked strictly. "To the point that one rejection is the end of the world?!" Prima added. "Even after you got laid but not pregnant?" Brio asked with a trivial question, prompting their parents to look at Brio negatively. "What?"

The Samurott groaned. "How did you convinced me to get Brio into this?" Blade asked Prima. "Remember how Aqua and Brio were conceived?" Prima asked seductively. Blade blushed at the memory.

(EX 2)

The couple smiled while Brio was moving Aqua's tits up and down with each breast grinding each side of her member. "Look, I haven't felt the way you felt, so I don't understand it." Brio spoke. "And... I know I have a higher libido to a point I overdo it with you." "Libido?!" Aqua asked. "Sex drive. One's overall desire for sexual activity." Prima explained. Aqua lowered her eyelids a bit. "I may not be the perfect sister, but I still love you~." Brio said holding Aqua's sides gently. "I-I guess..." Aqua muffled. "How you think I feel seeing you mope around all upset? Don't you see how much it hurts me to see you like this?" Brio asked tears forming in her eyes. "Sad..?" Aqua asked. "Yes..." Brio stated. "It makes me sad seeing you like this." Brio said.

Aqua felt a little bad for her, but kept her head down, "... Can you just finish me off now?" Aqua asked. "Not until you smile again." Brio said. "And I know when your faking it too." She added. Aqua looked down and then at Brio. 'This is... one of the fewest moments when Brio shows a more soft, touching side of her...' Aqua thought touched by her sister's words. Aqua then suckles on her sister's cock lovingly.

Brio gasped as she rubs the Aqua's head. "Aqua~..." Aqua then opens her mouth and licks around Brio's cock. Brio murrs as she let's Aqua do her thing. Prima smiled as she thrusts in her daughter's vagina. Aqua started moaning out in pleasure, tears of joy forming in both sister's eyes as well as their mothers as they went down and kissed their cheeks and Blade starts thrusting in her anus affectionately. "I love you Aqua~." Brio said affectionately. "I love you all too~..." Aqua muffled quietly. "We love you too dear~." their parents said and they all make sweet love together.

As Aqua started going along with it, she didn't realized how close she was. "Gonna cum~...!" "We don't mind~." Prima stated. "Let it all out~." Blade said. They then all came hard and lovingly like one big sexy family. All four of them collapsed into the shallow pool, still holding on each other. Aqua panted happily as she fell asleep. "Thank... you..." she murmured in her sleep. All three of them smiled as Brio kissed her cheek before she hugged her. They then all went to sleep in the pool.

 ***A few days later***

Aqua was washing in the milk pool of the Casanova Club. Laughing as she was having fun. She then sees all of her friends there. Ivy and Sera were getting massages by bathmaidens, and Junie and Ellie were relaxing at the other side of the bath. "Everyone is getting together in pairs..." She starts to sadden a bit at the fact that Hana's not here, but then she shook her head. "I won't give up on you. Even if you can't see it, but I know we're meant to be together." she said to herself.

She then cupped some of the milk in her paws and rubbed herself with it. She murrs from the warm liquid as she lean back on the edge. She then massages her body to not think of the other night. "If you need a massage, I can call another bathmaiden in~." Ivy suggested. "No no, it's fine. I'm fine." Aqua said. "Okay..." Sera said looking a bit concern. "Hey, wanna get a snack, get some peach tea?" "I would love that~..." Aqua accepted softly.

She and Aqua got up, "Anyone want a snack or tea?" Sera asked. "Haaaiii~!" They all accepted as they raised their hands "Okay." They said as they exited the bath area. They were all dripping in milk Some angels and bath-maidens who passed them by giggled cutely and snap pictures. They giggled as well as they posed while walking. "Please don't post it though the club okay~?" Sera asked sounding shy and then winking, meaning she wanted them posted. "Sera~!" Aqua whined out jokingly, "I'm supposed to be the Cassanova~!" "Me too~!" Ivy whined out in mock-protest as well. "Me three~!" Ellie stated as well.

Her breasts bouncing as she pouted cutely. "Well why can't we all be cassanova's?" Sera asked. "Good idea~!" Junie chimed as she hugged Sera from behind. "Glad there's an agreement~." Sera blushes smiling and they all posed like pop-stars being naked As they do they heard someone clapping from behind them. "Aren't you girls putting up a show~" Venus said, coming close to them.

Aqua giggled, "Well we are cute~." Aqua said winking. "And I'm glad you seem to have gotten over... You-Know-Who." Venus said, petting Aqua's head. "Guildmistress!" Sera cried out jolting a bit. "No no, it's fine. I'm just..." Aqua assured more or less. "What's the word when you're feeling mostly fine?" "Managing?" Ivy said. "And I thought Ellie was the dictionary." Aqua quipped. "I'm an honor student of Selcei high you know?!" Sera said offended. "I know, but not every honor student excels at EVERYthing." Aqua pointed out. "Is that how you treat one of your best friends?!" Sera asked sounding prideful.

Aqua sweat-dropped and turned away, not wanting to offend her any longer. "No, no, I'm sorry." Sera said calming herself. "I pride myself with being an honor student, so I can get a bit competitive." Aqua nodded and turned to Venus. "So... What're you here for?" "I was just heading to my office to review some information." the arceus stated. "What kind of info?" Junie asked. "Some prototypes regarding old-type angel Arcs." she answers. "We thought of modifying them to have two weapons and switch between them."

She smiled, "Wow... that sounds impressive." Aqua stated. "Is any of them ready?" "We're still testing them, though... You girls may not get in on the action even if they're finished." Venus pitifully replied. The girls looked down in disappointment until Ivy smiled. "Oh well, we're still great without them~!" she stated cheerfully. "I think she means we and our parents are kind of outdated angels." Aqua pointed out to the Snivy, flicking at one of her nipples. "Doesn't matter, we'll just handled any trouble the same way we used to~." she stated.

Aqua rolled her eyes, 'Yeah right... Getting molested until we cum before finishing off the villainess is what we do 24/7...' Aqua thought sarcastically as she imagines all of them getting molested by tentacles until they came, which strangely purifies the monster, leaving the hi-fiving together by their vaginas. "Seriously Aqua?" Ellie asked smirking. Aqua nodded. "Yes, seriously.'' "Aqua, have you been watching potentially mental traumatizing videos or M-Rated TV shows again?" she asked crossing her arms.

The oshawott looked nervous, "No... Yes..." Aqua thought for a moment and remembered how a childhood TV show was spoofed as part of an mature stop-motion tv show. "... I saw a little baby star's parents getting high and leaving her behind, forcibly making her princess before she made the same mistake with her own kids after growing up." "Aqua, those shows are not good for you. Feel like it gives pokemon nightmares." Sera stated. "I tried to forget about Hana by watching or at least just listening to them." Aqua tried to make an excuse. "How do you think I tried to forget about the lectures or calm my stress?"

The Mawile crossed her head, "By messing up your head and getting crazy nightmares?" Junie asked. "There's another method. Talking with friends and family." "I'm not a soap opera type of Pokemon." Aqua bluntly answered. "Well you're method of coping is still wrong." Sera said. "At least I don't drink alcohol." Aqua replied, making Ivy raise her voice. "NONE OF US DRINK ALCOHOL AT ALL!" "Alright settle down everyone." Venus said trying to defuse the scene. "Now... Anybody love to do anything?" "Well we were going to pick up some cakes and peach tea." Sera stated. "Care to join us?" "I would love to~..." Venus chimed.

They nod and all of them headed toward the dining area. Aqua noticed some pink silhouettes of females spreading frosting and/or cake on themselves. The group blushed at the scenery of the pictures. "Did you ask angels to model or they volunteer?" Junie asked. "A little bit of both~" Venus stated. They reached the tables which held a assortment of foods, ranging from meat, rice, vegetables, and dessert.

They obviously chose the dessert section of the table. Each got some cakes and even some tea. Sera got peach tea, Ellie and Junie took lemon, and Aqua, Ivy and Venus took Rose Tea. They then enjoy their meals while talking together. "Hehe.. I got that yellow rat good~! You should've seen it Aqua~!" Sera stated. "You actually raped her?" Aqua asked. "When? What time?" "At the beach, she and her friend were talking about one of their 'friends' and I wanted to speak to her herself, but Ace forced the memories in my head." Sera said not wanting to say that their friend is Aqua's sister, "My mom took it out, but it wasn't enough for me."

The Kirlia relaxed in her seat, "So around nighttime, I snucked into their bedroom and asked Crystal I can have a sexy time with her~ She wasn't very keen on it at first, but I was able to strike a deal with her." "What kind of deal was it?" Aqua asked curiously. "Well..." Sera blushes, "I was her maid for 24 hours~. Even got me a cute maid outfit which exposes my privates too~...""You gotta tell us~!" Ellie said excitedly. "The payback first." "Well, Ace was asleep so I surprised her with an anal thrust~!" Sera exclaimed proudly.

 **(EX 3)**

The group smiles as they started snacking. "Venus, any missions coming up?" The Kirlia asked. Venus was silent for a moment. "Guildmistress?..." She asked feeling a bit nervous. "It's just that..." Venus was nervous to say. "I received intel that there's a way to increase power in involving the initiation for new angels that I can directly give my power to them." This got more than their attention, it excited them. "There's just one problem... It's at a castle." They all widened their eyes. "To be more specific... Rafflesia's castle." Venus finishes.

They all gasped. Sera herself was trembling and remembered Nara's molesting on them. "T-that's quite a mission Guildmistress..." Ellie said looking nervous. "Sounds like a job for Elites, but..." Junie said feeling the same. "How many angels are required on the mission? Ivy asked. "How many of you are there in front of me?" Venus sarcastically asked. "How are we supposed to know that? Some missions have limitations on how many angels can go." Sera pointed out. "Let's just say... I figure we need more New-Type Angels for this." Venus explained. "So you want us to infiltrate the castle, find this device or information on how it can be made or something, then escape?" Aqua said. Venus nodded. "That's right."

Everybody turned to each other for their opinion. "What do you all think?" "We'll do it~!" Aqua said fast. "Dang that was fast!" Ellie stated shocked. "Okay then." Venus simply said. "O-okay, well I guess we better get ready." Sera said uncomfortable about the sudden decision. 'Something tells me Aqua hasn't gotten over her...' Sera thought to herself. "Guildmistress, can I purchase some stealth camos for each of us and a escape orb?" Sera asked. "Sure, but the castle might sense you being invisible once scanned long enough."

The Mawile nods, "We'll just have to be quick and careful about odd looking scanners." Junie said as Venus tapped the items. "So how much in total?""900 Poke." Venus answered. Sera smiled as it wasn't so bad as she checked her balance. Fortunately, it was 4,500 Poke. Sera transfers the 900 poke to Venus and gives them the items they requested. "Now how are we gonna get there?" Ivy asked. "By an angel plane of course." Venus said. The Arceus then got up and lead the girls to the aircraft area.

They then saw this big blue jet. It was large and wide with two engines on each wing. The outside of the cockpit resembled a Lugia. "Wow, did a Lugia designed it? Who is she called~?" Aqua asked amazed. "Lulu." Venus answered. The group took a look at look at how the inside looks. It looked convenient and luxurious like any other jet. "Unbelievable~!" Ivy gasped at the internal design and rushed to jump on a cushion. The snivy cheered, "So comfy~!" Everyone else laid down while Venus went to the pilot seat.

She flipped some switches while checking the fuel which os full. "Everyone fasten your seatbelts." "Or activate the artificial gravity if you're lying in the cushions." Everyone done so while the Jet activates and hovers off the ground. "Wh-Whoaa~!" Ellie got out feeling vibrations causing her breasts to jiggle a lot. She held onto them to keep her chest still. "I thought the anti-gravity field can nullify the shaking!" "Actually the vibration settings is on." Venus explained. "It's for pleasuring the riders within." "Oh, then... Any herm potion for us~?" Junie asked. "Feeling kinky Steel~?" She asked.

The then pushed a button and a dispenser slid open. Angel Steel took the pink potion and took 3 sips from it. Then her slit felt moist and tingly. Soon enough, a shaft erected out if her vagina. Everyone gasped in awe at how big and thick it was. Steel giggled and groaned as she touched it. She then felt a jolt of pleasure and sighed at her own touch.

Sera went and looked at the Oshawott sitting at the other side. Aqua was staring at the window, feeling unsure of herself. 'I know why you agreed to do this...' Sera said telepathically. Expecting that, Aqua sighed. 'I don't know what came over me...' 'I'm not angry, but it's risky. They still don't know the truth about her, and if you try to meet her there, they'll know for sure.' 'Then I'm willing to confess to them now.' Aqua mentally muttered. 'That's not just it, remember my first vision?' She asked. 'Me being raped by Rafflesia?' Aqua nervously guessed. 'It's not safe to go to her like this. We might all get caught.' Sera explained.

Aqua just mumbled to herself. 'Please... the time will come, but it's not now, not yet.' 'Okay...' Aqua replied. Sera smiles as she relaxes in her chair. "I just don't want anyone angry at me, you or both of us..." Aqua said. "It'll be fine." Sera said. "Will you be able to access your elite form upon transformation?" she asked as she check her status. Aqua nodded. "Good, it'll be trouble if we were stuck in our normal forms." Sera stated. "Yeah... I think."

Sera stares at the plane roof, 'I hope this helps avoid that vision.' She thought. "Me too..." Aqua muttered. Soon they reached the entrance of the black castle. They stared in silent surprise at the huge sight of it. "Great Arceus..." Ivy muttered out. "For an evil empress, she sure does live fancy." "Guess even she needs to have a style." Sera stated.

Venus activated the doorway, "Remember, you're only to find the jewels, retrieve them and return here. Facing the empress is suicidal and must be avoided at all cost." she warned them as she activated her ship's cloaking device. "You understand?" The 5 nod their head. "Anyway, time for you all to enter." Venus said as they exited the ship.

They slowly climbed the steps, "Ellie, does your weapon come equipped with a silencer?" Ivy asked. Ellie nodded. "Yup, my newly updated armor is finished too." "That's good, if it comes down to it, we need to take anyone out quietly." Aqua stated. "I've Sleep Powder." Ivy said as she held up salt shakers of it. The group activated their stealth camos as they took a peek in to see if anyone's looking at their direction. "Follow me." Sera instructed.

The group carefully entered the castle and closed the door behind them. "Okay, where you think we can find it?" Junie asked. "Probably in the throne room or jewel room." Ellie theorized. They found a hiding spot and took out a map to the castle. 'Good thing past intel got us a map.' Sera thought. 'Or at least an old map for clues...'

She looked and saw that the jewel room is the closest to their position, so they started to head there. "Remember, the camos keep us hidden from mutants, but scanners will still pick us up." Ellie warned. "So be quiet..!" Everyone nods as they crept through the area. Ivy felt strange that they're naked and invisible at the same time. "Hmm.. You know, it feels a little odd being both naked and invisible." She whispered. "Why's that?" Aqua asked her friend. "Dunno... Feels odd for some reason." Ivy answered.

Aqua though about it and smiled, "You mean we'd be flashing in public invisible?" Aqua asked. "Yeah, we'll be nude, and only we would know." Ivy pointed out. "We would be free to be naked all over if were silent too~" Aqua giggled. "Perverts." Sera told them. "Uptight." Aqua and Ivy muttered shakes her head as she stopped her group to see some mutants approaching. They then backed up against a wall, hoping for them to pass.

Thankfully they did and they resumed sneaking. "Okay, two groups then." Sera announced quietly. "Huh?" Junie said. "Two groups." Ellie repeated for Sera. "Okay, where will you go?" Junie asked Sera. "I'll take Aqua and Ivy with me to the throne room." "Right. Me and Ellie will check the Jewel room." She whispered. "Good luck, and be careful." They all nodded together and they split up.

Sera's group were approaching the stairs when they saw a rotating camera at the side. They hid from it, not wanting to get caught. "Okay, when it's not looking at the stairs we can move." Sera said. The two nodded and head in. They headed up the stairs and out of sight of the security camera as they took a quiet breath. "That was close~..." Ivy sighed in relief. "Just a little further, the throne room's not far." Sera said.

Aqua and Ivy nodded and kept following her. 'Almost there...' The kirlia thought as she followed the path. They then saw this tall door in front of them. "That's gotta be it!" Aqua whispered. "Maybe.." Sera went and looked through the keyhole. She then saw the throne empty. She reached the knob and started turning it. She then opened it.

She and her group slowly entered the room and then closed the door, making sure not to make a sound. "Okay, me and Aqua will look for something that might match what we're looking for. Ivy, watch the door." Sera said. The Snivy nodded and stayed put. The two went and carefully searched around the throne room for anything suspicious. Aqua then sees a bedroom door.

She carefully approached it and peeked through the keyhole. Luckily, there was no one in. She looked around to see if anything caught her interest. She then looked at the bathroom door. 'Is there anything here?' Aqua asked herself. "Not much it seems..." Aqua sighs, 'Anything on your end Sera?' 'Just a lot of... Bed and bath time stuff.' 'Is it still clear Ivy?' Sera asked. 'Yup.' She replied.

Sera nods, but felt uncomfortable about this eerie silence, 'We ventured pretty deep and we haven't seen a sign of Rafflesia nor her mate.' 'Or Hana...' Aqua muttered sadly. 'There there..' Sera said sympathetically. 'Let's get out of here. I don't wanna press our luck.' Aqua nodded but then saw something shiny atop of the throne. "Wait, I think I found it~!" Aqua said pointing at the object.

This got their attention and they rush to her. They saw what Aqua was pointing at. "Looks like a Jewel." Ivy said. "And it's glowing~..!" Aqua said. "I can sense a lot of energy within it. This might be it, we found it~." Sera whispered happily. "I wonder how Junie and Ellie are doing?" Ivy wondered. 'Junie, Ellie, how is it on your end?' Aqua asked when the Serperior asked that.

 ***Meanwhile, with Junie and Ellie***

The Meowstic groaned silently while holding her chest. "I wished they were a little lighter." "It practically both a gift and a curse." Junie tried to comfort. Ellie sighs, "I know.." Ellie whispered as they checked hallways before moving. Soon, they found a shiny room with gems all over. The two stared at the scene in awe. "Whoa~..." They both said. "Shiny~..." Ellie quietly said. "Okay, let's find anything that looks or feels odd, get it, and get back." Junie said. They nodded to each other and searched.

As they loomed, Ellie found some bullet shaped gems nearby. Each were glowing in different colors. "Maybe these could be useful." She said as she took them. "I could even mass-produce them~..!" With that, she resumed her search. Some of the crystals looked familiar to Junie. "Hey..." Junie spoke looking at some gems color and shape. "Doesn't these gems come from the mines we go to?" Ellie took a look and observed them "Hey.. You're right.." Ellie said recognizing some. "Guess corrupted angels must need them as much as we do."

The two nod their heads, "you sense anything different within the piles Psychic?" Junie asked. Ellie nods as she pointed to some gems. "They glowed a bit of black and red..." Ellie said. "So there might be something that can help make stronger angels?" Junie asked, reaching to them. "No wait." She grabbed Junie's hand. "They're corrupted with dark energy." "What!?" Junie gasped as the jewels were sparking with red and black electric. "There's no telling what direct contact will happen." She said. So Ellie pulled out a pair of tongs and a glass tube.

She took a few and placed them in the tube then put them up. "We can at least take these back for studying." Just as she said that, Aqua asking how they're doing. "We're fine, girls." Steel said. "We found an odd gem on the throne in the throne room. We believe it could help with Angel invitations." Aqua explained. "Okay, good. We'll meet you there~!"

They break communications and exited the room. Soon, they met each other again. Sera pointed at the gem. "Hmm..." Junie wondered. "Why now Ivy slither up Aqua and get the gem?" The Samurott holds onto Ivy as she rises up. She then lets her vines out and wrap on the jewel's sides. "Um.." Sera sounds unsure, "Have you two seen Rafflesia or a Meganium?.." "No..." Junie answered. "You'd think they'd expect us much." Ellie agreed. "I don't like this. It feels like a trap." She said. "Yeah, it might be one of those traps when you knew it's too good to be true." Junie pointed out. "Got it." Aqua said pocketing the jewel. "Alright, are we good to go~?" Everyone nods and Sera takes out her escape orb. "Okay, let's go."

As she uses it and they appear outside, they heard chuckling near them. Sera winces, 'Great, just as we 're out the castle...' Sera thought looking around. 'I told you. One of those "Too good to be true" traps.' Junie sarcastically said. They drew their weapons and went back to back, 'I just hope they didn't discovered the jet.'

Unfortunately, it wasn't there which could be bad news... 'We're on our own...' Ellie realized nervously. "There's only one!" Ivy pointed out to the Florges. "We can take her~!" "I'm not so sure..." Aqua spoke nervously, looking scared. "She IS the Empress of Lust after all..!" Sera started to sweat. 'What are we going to do?' The Gardevoir tried to think. "This~!" Ivy shouted and touched her Charm.

She radiated with green energy as twin snake swords appeared in both hands and her armor appearing on her body. "Elite Nature Flash~!" 'Rrrgh!..We have no choice!' Sera touched her armlet, "Elite Siren Flash." Her armor was then summoned and she Mega-Evolves. "Elite Steel Flash~!" Junie touched hers and soon all followed through. They were all armored up and have their weapons ready. 'Guildmistress Venus, are you alright?' She asked hoping she can respond. "No, I'm being chased by enemy flyers!" Venus responded. "Basically, someone had to watch the ship!" 'We're outside, but so is Empress Rafflesia, think you can lose them and double back here?" "If I can, I'm facing a swarm and it's been too long since I've flown!"

 ***Quick flashback***

Teenage Venus was playing Star Fox Zero and looks at one side, shrugging. "What?"

 ***End flashback***

Siren also tries to send a distress beacon. As she sent one, a pink mist appeared a few feet away from them. "What the!? Sweet Scent!?" But it didn't come close to them, instead just lingered a bit before dispersing, revealing a purple bouqueted Florges in it's place. "A-Are you..?" Angel Water asked. "The Empress of Lust, Rafflesia~." The Florges introduced herself. "In all her beauty." Aqua froze emotionally and began to remember Hana. "Water, calm yourself." Siren said trying to encourage her, but the Samurott was shaking as she remembered the other night. 'H-hana...' She thought sorrowfully.

She then felt turned on but not in a good way. "Very impressive going so quietly~." Rafflesia said applauding. "Such potential in youths." "You be quiet..." Aqua muttered bitterly. "What are you here for?" Sera asked trying to stay calm. "I doubt you just came to give words of praise." "I'm just here to give my blessings to Little Miss Aqua~..." Rafflesia mocked. "What you mean?" Aqua asked. "You were so loving and caring to my little Baby-rita daughter, Hana~" "Daughter?!" Junie asked shocked. "Hana!?" Ellie asked with the same tone. "Baby-rita?!" Ivy asked as well, 'Wait, it's like when Blade calls Aqua Baby-wott.'

Everyone looks at Ivy slightly negatively, which she shrunk down a bit. "S-Sorry.." "Baby-Wott, eh~?" Rafflesia said, intrigued. Aqua growled at the mention of her pet name. 'Aqua, relax! She's trying to rile you up!' Sera warned her. "So YOU'RE the one Hana fell in love with but she then broke up with you~!" Rafflesia said, still smiling Aqua had enough. "That's not true!" She yelled out launching towards her. Rafflesia then launched her vines at her.

Aqua yelped before a psychic wall appeared and blocked the vines. Sera was projecting it with the help of Ellie. "I thought I told you to stay calm!" Sera said firmly, but Aqua just tries breaking through. "Aqua cut it out!" Sera said moving to her. "I'll take care of her~!" Ivy said confidently as she rushes at Rafflesia herself. "No, Ivy stand back!" Sera stated, then vines came out of the ground, grabbing Ivy. She cried out as she sprouted some to counter, but there were more than she had of her own. "Ivy!" The group cried out.

So Junie comes to her aid and brought out her katana. She slashes at them to free Ivy who falls down. Sera grumbles at the situation. "Why are you doing this?" She asked the Florges, What is your goal?" "I'm aiming to sex the whole planet~!" Rafflesia said. Sera looked confused as to what she meant by that. "The castle is just more than my home~... It's made out of plant~!" "Plant?" Sera asked, seeing the castle looked normal, but then the walls turned into leaf and petal. "What? How did you do that?" Ivy asked. "Camouflage~" Rafflesia confidently said. "And as a plant, it has roots to spread, and it spreads all over the planet~" "So you plan on turning every pokemon into a mutant or corrupted angel?!" Aqua asked angrily. "Nope, just mind-sex them for life~" Rafflesia laughed.

Sera groaned, 'Venus, how's your end doing?' She asked, but all she got was static. 'Venus?' Sera thought growing concerned. "Too bad~! She's too busy with my pilots~!" Rafflesia laughed again. Sera looks worried, 'Now how are we gonna get out of here?!' Then she felt multiple vines wrap around her. Sera yelped out as she struggles to get free, but the vine tips started tickling her nipples. "Nnghh~... S-stop it~!" Sera said moaning from the rubbing. She then got her bow-blade ready.

She struck at one of the vines to get free. So she changed it into a bow and aimed, charging the arrow. 'Let see her try to stop this!' Sera thought firing a charged arrow. The arrow reached its target before Rafflesia effortlessly flicked her arm to deflect it. The Gardevoir tensed up. "Y-You stopped it?!" "How powerful do you think I am~?" The Florges pointed out. Sera tensed up as the Florges looks at her. "So you're the Angel whom Nara used to bait the others~?" "Th-That was a mistake!" Siren protested angrily.

The Florges chuckled, "Well it didn't sound like you completely hated the whole situation~. Especially little Cherub Water~..." Rafflesia mocked, making Aqua madder. "Clever, determined and strong too~..." Rafflesia stated eyeing the Gardevoir. At her face, her chest which she covered and then her legs which covered themselves. "H-hey..." Sera blushes, 'Aqua, stay calm... don't let her anger you!' she warned. 'Hey, I can hear you~!' Rafflesia telepathically said.  
"Gahh!" Sera gasped out. "H-how?! I was using telepathy!" "Powerful~!" Rafflesia sang mockingly. Dragging the Gardevoir towards her. "H-hey, let me go!" Sera stuttered panicking a little as new vines wrapped around and grabbed her.

They started rubbing around her nipples and folds. "N-Ngh..!" She grunted in unwilling pleasure. Aqua ran to Sera, "Get away from her you perv!" She charged her sword and lunged reaching to strike at all of the vines. The vines were all cut, freeing Sera. Sera looks around the area, wondering if they should try to run, but then she saw Aqua grunting and growling. "Aqua,fighting her would only end the same way as before!" Sera yelled out, but Aqua didn't listen and screams as she's about flinging her sword at Rafflesia. "GIVE BACK HANA TO ME!"

She charges at her while Sera got up. 'Dangit Aqua!' Rafflesia dodged all of her moves and got a smug smirk on her face. As Aqua was about to strike again, she found her arms grabbed by some vines from behind. A vine around her right arm constricted around it and squeezed it tight to make her drop her elite sword. "L-let me go!" she growls out, but all the vines around her limbs and she yelped in pain. "Rafflesia, please stop!" Sera begged.

Junie and Ivy charged at her and swung their blades at her, but the empress grabbed theirs without trouble. "Nice toys you two got there~" The Florges said before breaking the top part of two blades of Ivy who cries out. "Aahh! My tips!" "Oh my~!" Rafflesia joked seductively. "Darn it, Ivy! Be serious!" Junie groaned, but then her katana's top was broken off as well. "Aaahh! MY tip!" "Oh my~!" Rafflesia joked once more. Sera tried using future sight while shooting some arrows. "I think your missing the 'point' here!" She said couldn't help but add one herself. "No more obvious jokes!" Ellie shouted before activating her gun's purifier mode.

She pointed at Rafflesia, "SCANNING TARGET." The gun said. After a few seconds, it beeped loudly like a siren. "DANGER DANGER!" "HIGH LEVEL MUTANT DETECTED! PURIFICATION NOT POSSIBLE! PERMISSION TO INITIATE INSTA-KILL MODE!" "I-Insta-Kill?!" Ellie stuttered shocked that it had a mode like that.  
"... JUST KIDDING..." It said, though it sounded disappointed. Ellie looks really angry, anger vein marks appearing at her head. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT JOKING AROUND?!" The Meowstic yelled out.

The gun then made a raspberry sound. 'That's it! I'm making a complaint to Venus when this is over!' Ellie thought. 'If we make it back… But more importantly, she can't be purified?!' she thought. 'I suppose being an empress of lust, normal methods won't work on her!' Ellie hypothesized. 'It doesn't really~' Rafflesia mocked. Ellie groaned as she remembered the florges can read their minds, 'Then what is it?!' Before she can get an answer, Ellie gets buttocks smacked. "Gaaahh!" She jumped in the air from tge smack.

She rubbed her butt and heard a sword falling down. She looked and saw Aqua's sword knocked away while she and Sera were panting. "Stop your attacks if you want your friend to live~!" The Florges threatened. Sera winces at the words, all of them were beaten and the Florges herself isn't even worn out. So she throw down their weapons. "Good... Now discard your armors, but still be in elite mode~." "Wh-What?!" Sera asked, shocked as she holds her own shoulders. "You heard me~!" She grins showing her teeth. "Otherwise..." She then has her vines squeeze Aqua harder, making her scream in pain.

The Mega Gardevoir winced at the sight, "A-alright! Alright!" Sera stated quickly discarding her armor, leaving herself completely naked, leaving everyone shocked. "T-there..." Sera said looking away, trying to hide her blush. "Sera! What are you doing!?" Junie yelled. "We don't stand a chance against her! Any more is just giving us more pain." Sera said reluctantly. "Plus she will hurt Aqua if I don't comply."

Junie looked at her and sighed reluctantly. "J-Junie?" Ellie asked worried. The Mega Mawile then discarded her own armor. The Meowstic grumbled, but does the same, knowing Sera's right. Ivy looked at them, both confused and worried. "We don't have a choice..." Sera said unwillingly, wishing for things to been different and then looks and asked. "With this, you'll let Aqua go, right?" The Florges said, "No, I said I let her live~" She then lashes multiple vines at all of them, bounding them up. "H-Hey! What are you-" Sera screamed but they were then pulled to her.

She winces at the feeling before all of them were next to Aqua who was figuratively barking like a dog. "P-Please... Let us go.." Sera begged fearfully. Rafflesia chuckles evilly as she lets Aqua near her. The Gardevoir shudders a bit as tears began to form. "Well, Cherub Water~..." Rafflesia said as she stroked her cheek. "Need a little help with your armor~? I'm sure Hana would prefer that~..." "D-don't call me that!" Aqua said angrily, but a tinge of fear was within it.

The Florges then notices her vagina getting wet. "Oh.. Look at you getting wet~." The grass type said. "NO!" Aqua screamed, attempting to Bite the Florges, but couldn't even move to being bounded with vines. "My my~... You really need to learn manners~!" She then whips Aqua's butt cheeks hard. Aqua cried out in pain as she leaks pre. She then felt her fingers tickle her nipples. "Hehe... You nipples are pleasantly cute as well~." Rafflesia said teasingly as she observed them erecting hard. "Oh~... They're being more obedient than you~"

Aqua kept her mouth closed, trying to resist. She then felt Rafflesia pinch and pull her nipples hard. She cries out in mixture of pain and pleasure.  
She then let them go and has them bounce upwards a bit. Aqua gasped trying to catch her breath, "Rafflesia please leave her alone." Sera cried out, trying to help her friend, but was wrapped up tight and helpless. "We can talk about this?" She asked. "We 'are'~..." Rafflesia sarcastically pointed out. "We're DOING the talk~!"

Sera winces as she asked, "What you want with us? You already proven your point." "Sex slaves~..!" She answered deviously. "S-sex slaves?" Ellie repeated her face going pale. "My friends and family would LOVE to play with you all day and night~!" "No!" Sera begged, "Please not that!" She then sees a plethora of vines ready to assault them. "Please... Do what you want with me, but leave them out of this!" She stated. "I think I'll do with Aqua first~!" Rafflesia declared. The Samurott shakes her head and tried squirming away.

A couple of thorny vines then close in on Aqua's nipples and clitoris. "Nooo.." She groaned from the feeling. They then open up like a mouth with lower mandibles. "N-no not that... Not that!" Aqua begged. They then latch into her nipples and clit and suckled them hard. "Gahhh~.." Aqua moaned out from the feeling as she squirmed. "S-Stop it!" Aqua begged shaking her head. "Aqua!" Junie cried out but was then latched by some thorny vines herself. "G-get these things off of me!" Junie started wincing.

She then felt her anus getting thrusted in hard. The Mawile crying out loud from the penetration. "Junie!" Ellie shouted in desperation. She yelped when she felt one rubbed her pussy and it started tickling it. "M-Mrroww~..." Ellie reluctantly mew from the feeling. She then felt the vines wrap around her big breasts.  
"Hahh~!..." Ellie gasped at the feeling, struggling to get up, but her nipples got tickled as her breasts were still squeezed hard. "D-don't squeeze them so hard!" Ellie begged, but then some milk spilled out of her "Meowww~!" Ellie meowed out loud. "I'm spraying out milk and yet I'm not pregnant!"

Rafflesia gets a little milk on her vines and tastes it. "How creamy-sweet~!" She licked her lips and placed her mouth on one of her nipples. "N-no!" Ellie begged looking at her. "D-don't suck on them!" Rafflesia didn't listen as she bloated her cheeks with Angel Psychic's breast milk. Ellie couldn't keep herself from purring as the suckling felt really good.

Ivy was watching this and felt hopeless. 'S-somebody please help us?!' She begged in her mindd. 'Okay, cutie~!' Rafflesia telepathically and sarcastically said as she assaults her with whipping vines all over her body. "Aah!" Ivy jolted as she shakes in pain. "Please stop!" She then felt her red marks all over her being tickled hard. "N-noo hahaha~!" Ivy chuckled wincing. 'You're laughing but you're not even smiling~?' Rafflesia asked, intrigued. "I-W-We're don't enjoy this!'" Ivy explained. "We don't want this!"

Rafflesia lets go of Ellie's nipples with bloated cheeks. Ellie looked away from her face. The Florges then looked at Aqua. She whimpered as the Florges looked at her. Rafflesia then grabbed her cheeks and smiled through her bloated own cheeks. "S-stop.." She stuttered, then to Aqua's horror, Rafflesia... She kissed her transferring milk. "MMMPPPHHH!" Aqua let out a muffled scream as this happens. She tried moving away, but her grip's too strong.

She then winces at how disgusting it was. "S-stop it! It's gross!' Aqua muffled, but Rafflesia ignored her and continued, forcing Aqua to swallow it lest she chokes. She then drools a little milk from the corners of her mouth. Sera struggles to get out, wondering how much longer will they go through with this, then she felt her hips and legs split apart. "N-no... Please Rafflesia?" She begged. "Sure~..." Rafflesia replied deviously and complied her vines to thrust in her two holes. "Aaahh~!" Sera moaned out from the penetration. "T-that's not what I meant!" She was then silenced by a vine.

She moans out on the vine as the ones inside her thrust back and forth. Her eyes roll backwards in unwilling pleasure. 'I-I shouldn't but...' Her pussy wettens as she moans more. 'It- It feels pretty good~!' "S-Stop... Please..." Aqua begged. "Don't do this to us!" She spoke more not wanting to fight, but help her friends. "Then apologize to and beg me~" Rafflesia demanded.

Aqua quivered with her lips as he bowed her head. "I..I'm sorry Emperess.. I-I was wrong..wrong to assault you and got my friends into this mess... I've forgotten the most important thing in my life..." She said on the verge of weeping. "Just please... Please let us go... I'll do and give you anything..!" "Anything~?" Rafflesia repeated. "YES!" Aqua cried out. 'Aqua no!' Sera begged in her mind. She then turns to everyone.

Everyone had all their holes being used, even their mouths. Sera then sees Aqua close to Rafflesia. 'Rafflesia take me instead!' She begged, 'You can be rough with me as much as you please, just not her!' She screamed, but the Florges ignores Sera and spreads Aqua's legs. "P-please... stop..." Aqua begged as her pussy was being stared at. The Florges giggled as she made a couple vines move towards her folds.

Aqua wiggled her hips to avoid them, but the Florges uses her vines to spread her entrance open, and then she gasped as she stared. Aqua grumbled as she wondered what is it. "Wow~... Your pussy's so pink and velvety~.." The florges said. Aqua whimpered looking away with closed eyes She notices the Samurott's clitoris and poked it with her vines. "Ooh~..! What a cute little cherry blossom bud~!" She teased before puckering her lips for it. "W-wait..." Aqua stuttered. "D-Don't!" Rafflesia ignores this and leans closer. Planting her lips at Aqua's folds. "AAAAHHHH~!" She screamed in unwilling pleasure.

Her face bright red as she can feel her tongue licking around. "NO, PLEASE~! NOT THERE~!" She cried out squirming around. The other angels were being messed up being surrounded around the two on purpose by the Florges. The groaned and moaned unwillingly pleasured at this. Aqua soon felt close and shook her head hard. "N-No... Please..! Don't, I'll..! I'll..! AAAHHH~!" She cried out loud and came hard, splashing her thick juices in Rafflesia's mouth.

The Florges moved back while licking her lips, "Ohoho, very sweet." She then laid Aqua down on her back and held her legs with her arms. The samurott looked up to her while panting, "Wha-what are you doing?" She got her answer when she sees her huge member on top of her moist vagina. She and the others gasped at the scene. "NO NO NO!" She tried to struggle out of it, even attempted to use one of her moves, but couldn't do anything. "Your climaxed just now took all your pps. You have nothing." Rafflesia said. Angel Water gasped at this revelation and tried squirming.

The Gardevoir shakes her head, "Rafflesia don't do this!" Sera cried out somehow able to move up and look at her. "Please, what will it take to change your mind?! Whatever it is I'll do it, just don't do this to her." She started crying. 'I'm begging with tears for Arceus sake!' "I'm just making history different this time~..!" Rafflesia said and thrusts in Aqua hard, causing everything around the latter to become negative and scream. Everyone falling on their backs hard.

They tried struggling to get up and help Aqua, but they all felt hot and itchy for some reason. They saw their pussies wet and leaking out incredible amount of pre and they came so suddenly. "We-we came~?!" Junie stuttered panting. "B-but how~?!" Ellie asked. They then remember the thorny vines. They all groaned in unwilling pleasure as they start to tremble and cry feeling hopeless.

Aqua was getting sexually wrecked by the empress and thought about Hana. 'It's... It's all my fault...' She thought tears forming. 'I accepted this mission so easily... I haven't even thought about the dangers! I didn't even control my feelings! I just... I just wanted to see her again!' "AUGH~!" She yelped out loud as she was getting creamed by the Florges. 'She.. She's so rough..' She grunted from the strength of each thrust. 'It's like she has a fighting types strength! A-And the pleasure feels too good as a Fairy-type's~!'

She thought as she starts to slowly moan and pant from the thrusting. Her labia tingled from the ecstasy she was feeling. She cried out as she climax all around Rafflesia's cock, and the latter's cock shot out what felt like a gallon of her cum. She cried out as her womb filled out and expanded her stomach. Her vaginal lips then spurted out some of Rafflesia's seed and it was glowing a little pink. Aqua paled up a bit, " N-no..."

She then fingered herself in a desperate, but futile attempt to cum out the empress' semen, all to the Florges dark chuckling. "It looks like you'll all be joining us together~!" She then laughs evilly. A rain of cries cried out behind them. "No!" "Aqua!" "It can't be!" "She's becoming corrupted!" "T-try using your purity powers!" Sera protested but Aqua was cringing and yelling as if she was in pain.

Sera winced and looked at the florges, " you monster!" That got Rafflesia to glare at her and not in a very good mood. Sera doesn't flinch at the sight, "You won't get away with this, you hear?!" Rafflesia then slowly wiggle a few thorny vines to whip at Sera. The Gardevoir growled as she struggled to get up and used teleport to get out of the coils, and then got to Aqua and shook her. "Aqua! Aqua!"

She then gasped to see her irises have become a blank black. "S-sera..." She muttered as she held on the Gardevoir's cheek and brought her close. "A-Aqua no!" Sera shouted as she tried to push away but the Samurott was too strong for her so she kisses her. "Mmmph~!" Sera grunted as she still struggles regardless. 'Aqua.. You gotta fight this... Fight this!'

She then sees Ivy slithering and jumping on them. "Girls, jump right in~!" Ivy yelled out. Junie and Ellie then jump at them too. "We gotta get out of here!" Sera tells them, but then they suddenly all felt hot as well. "What?" Sera cried out and looked around, and Ivy squirmed to be in-between Aqua and Sera. "I-Ivy what gives?" She asked.

The Serperior then makes it a three-way kiss. "N-no, we gotta get out of here!" Sera muffled, then she felt her nipples being suckled. "A..Ahh~.." She moaned a bit as she looked down. It was Junie and Ellie sucking them and they were grinding their pussies on Aqua's own nipples. 'Wh-what's going on? Why are they acting like this?' She started surveying the area.

She then remembered the Florges and wonders about her power. "Wh-what did you do to them?!" She cried out. She suddenly felt the need of sex as well. "N-no, I gotta get somewhere safe!" She thought as she looked around. 'Please... Anyplace would do!' She then notices a twinkle in the sky. "Huh?" She tried to focus at that spot. She then sees the Lugia-themed jet coming down with twin blasters online. "G-Guildmistress~!" She stuttered in relief.

Venus then shoots downward. Rafflesia moved out of the way, but was knocked back by the impact. Venus then hovered the jet between them and opens the cockpit. Sera used her teleport to quickly get everybody inside. "Go!" Sera cried out. Venus nodded and thrusted her arms that were holding the controls, cosing the cockpit and getting away from the castle.

Venus switched to her psychic-type Forme and levitated them separately. "Venus.. The mission went bad.. She was waiting for us, she taunted Water to fighting her and she trounced us.. Then she.. She..." Sera trembles. Venus shushed her gently and stroked her back. "B-but she cummed in her, I couldn't stop her!" She said starting to cry. "I know, but we can help her!" Venus stated. "Huh?" She asked at first then recalled that Aqua told her about her family. "That's right. If Aqua could purify pokemon, then of course Blade would also be able to as well!" She said sounding hopeful.

Venus nodded. "Yes. Now, do you have it?" Sera nods as she reaches between Ivy and took the Gem. "We found this on the Empress's throne." She said before taking a glass jar with the glowing crystals within. "Ellie and Junie got this from the treasure room. We can sense dark powers within them so we kept them contain for safety."

Venus nodded and accepted them. "We'll study all of them thoroughly." Sera smiled, but her loins feel itchy as she started rubbing. "Ngh.. I was able to resist the heat back there but now I'm aching~!" "Here, let me help." Venus walked to her after activating the autopilot for sometime after she rescued them. "T-thank you.." Sera said hugging her. "I'm sorry it went this bad." "No, it didn't went bad~" Venus assured her. "You all did very well considering..." Venus assured stroking Sera's hear as she brought her in her lap. 'You especially Sera... You deserve the right to speak to Tsunami~.' She thought to herself.

Aqua was lying at the table while everyone was gathered around her. "Mmnngghh..!" She groaned in her gritting teeth as she held her crotch tight. "Aqua.. Please wake up!" Brio said shaking her gently, but Aqua retaliated by flinging back and forth. Junie got Brio and moved her back. "Blade, Aqua said your clan is able to purify other pokemon, is it true?" Sera asked. "Yes, it is!" She nodded and looked at her daughter who looked at her. "Though I need everyone's help." She said as she touched her necklace, "Water Flash!" She then transforms into her armored but sexual form. "Angel Water I! Saving her daughter NOW!"


	15. Episode 11 Don't give up

After her transformation, everyone present gathered around Blade. "So what's the plan?" "I'll get on top of my daughter." Blade described. She does so while holding Aqua's arms down. "Hold her limbs for me so I can embrace her tight!" Each girl did as Blade said, holding tight. "Mmngh~..!" Aqua growled and struggled. Glowing pink veins start growing fast from her filled pussy. "Aqua... Hang in there..." Sera stated squeezing her hand. "Just hang on so you could purify us all!" Ivy begged feeling frisky. "We're strongest when we are together." Junie said closing her eyes, trying to resist her individual carnal need for sex.

The Espurr"You did so much for me when I needed help." Ellie said holding her legs to resist her urges, "Let me return the favor."And mashes her big breasts on the limb she was holding onto. "Families help each other when needed!" Brio said determined. Prima wrapped her arms around Brio, lifting her breasts up a bit. "Same here~! Right now, our Baby-Wott needs our help!"

Blade smiled as she places her paws at Aqua's chest, where her heart is and started grinding. "I'm here, Aqua~... Mommy is here~..." She said soothingly. Aqua flinched more than usual at her sexual touch and came so suddenly. "We're all here~. Your family, your friends, we're all here for you~." She said and then laid down on Aqua, stomach-to-stomach and she nuzzled her forehead with her own.

The younger Samurott grumbled and slightly groan in response. And then climaxed yet again. "H-how do we know it's working?" Sera asked. "Just look at our vaginas!" Blade ordered and they did. They noticed their folds have a light blue glow at them, but one of them was a mix of light blue and pink. "One has a pink color mixed in." Sera stated, a little raspy as she felt the sudden need to cum. She gripped Aqua's hand a little tighter to fight the urge. "Why do I feel like cumming even though I didn't even touched myself!?" She cried out, shaking her head to keep on holding it. "It's part of the process..." Blade said as numerous blue circles started forming on her back. "Huh!? What's this?" Brio asked, curious.

The adults looked at them calmly. "Just relax, nothing's wrong." Prima stated. "This usually happens when Blade is purifying a mostly corrupted Angel or Pokemon." Venus explained. "Chains of light will connect to you, but you will feel the same sensation as Blade. It's okay to climax, because each one extracts and dissolves some of the corruption." The chains of light forms and started moving towards the girls. "Gyah~!" One went into Sera's chest and heart, causing her to flinch and cum, much to her embarrassment.

The same happen to Junie, Ellie, Ivy and Brio. "This sounds like a great idea~!" Ivy said cheerfully. "That depends." Prima said wearily. "You all must remain strong both physically and mentally." Lina spoke. "Otherwise, some of you might become corrupted if you don't concentrate and balance yourself." Agreed Clare. All the angels jolted a bit at the info. Some of them sweated at the fact that there's a risk of being corrupted. Sera closed her eyes to calm herself. "We have to take the chance." "Right." Everyone else nodded.

The parents smiled while still worried, proud of how much their respective daughters have grown. Blade looks at them and sweat-drops. "I wish my daughter who takes after me could grow up more... Righteously." "She is." Sera said. "Huh?" Blade asked. "Don't you remember how she got her Elite form?" She asked. "Oh yeah..." Blade muttered, blushing as she had forgotten about that. "But that's not what I meant." "Huh?" Junie asked. "I mean... I found out for sometime that-" She was interrupted by Aqua's agonized screaming.

She was spasming while her mother rubbed her comfortingly. "It's okay~... Mommy's here~..." "N-not.. worth living... happy." She muttered tearfully. "Huh..?" Blade asked. "What..?!" "P-please.. don't..." She begged. "Just let me... Be with her... She don't... Want me... N-Normal..." Blade looked shocked at the answer while Sera looks a bit hurt. "That's ridiculous! Becoming a corrupted angel is not gonna win her heart!" The kirlia said before feeling another orgasm coming so she covers her wet crotch. "Ngh~..." Sera panted. "She wouldn't want that.." She said.

The Oshawott looked at her sorrowfully, "But..." Aqua sniveled. "Sh-She called me an idiot..." Sera looked downward a bit. "That may be somewhat true, but I'm sure she only said that in order to hurt you. To make you hate her." This caused Aqua to sadden even more, the pink glowing veins rising up around her waist. "Aqua quit being stubborn!" Sera said, "Is this really what you want, to become a corrupted angel just to be with Hana?!" "... Miss Petal..." Aqua sobbed horribly.

Sera looked confused while Blade looked surprised "Wh-what about Petal?!" "... Hana is... Miss Petal's daughter!" Aqua admitted, shocking everyone around them. "I'm not lying! Her other mother is Empress Rafflesia!" She then broke down crying. Blade trembles at the news, "P-petal and her... has a child?!" But then she felt her own legs twitch and sees them becoming corrupted. "Uhh! Th-There's no time for that! We have to purify you now!" She then starts grinding her pelvis. "Aqua please... I know it hurts, but you can't simply choose this as an alternative!" Sera stated her hands darkening.

She looked and noticed her dress was black instead of white. "Hah..!? I'm wearing a black dress now!?" She then sees her own body and gasped. She winces as she shakes off the shock, "Look at what your doing! Your letting your friends and family get corrupted because of your selfish desires!" Sera yelled at her squeezing her hand. Aqua then sees Ellie. Her fur started to darken and her face displays horror. She then sees her own big breasts moving on their own. "W-who's making these changes? The authors?" Ellie asked. "Y-You oughta be surprised what they have in store for Mommy~... If they ever write about it..." Jess nervously said, sweat-dropping and looking at one side.

Junie's jaw mouth's teeth started sharpening as they growled while the white white part of her started turning purple. It then started biting places and Junie tries holding it still. Ivy started tearing up as she saw her body growing longer and her green skin darkening. Aqua sees what's happening and sobs at this. "All of us want to help you and your choosing to forsake us!" Sera said angrily, "Do you honestly think Hana would want to be with you if she finds out you done this to us?!"

Aqua thought about it for a moment and then replies. "H-Help... Me..!" "Huh?" They asked. "Please! Save me!" She begged with her tears overflowing. Everyone smiled as they looked at each other and nodded. Blade then grinds onto Aqua's pussy fast and rough. Everyone moaned out in unison, striving to endure and be strong. Ellie felt her breasts jiggle and leaking milk as much as she's leaking cum. The same was said for Sera's as milk tribbled down as well.

Her blue chain started glowing golden. "Uhh... My chains golden, is that good or bad?" Sera said shuddering a bit. "Good GOOD!" Blade shouted. Sera jolted at the reaction as she let out a moan in response, and came several times. "Hahhh~?!" Sera gasped, legs shaking a bit. "After-effects that can be cured! I'll explain later!" Blade said. Ellie's fur returns to normal and her breast went back to normal.

She then lifts them up and down to check. Nothing happened so she sighed in relief. "Good, looks like we're going back to normal~." Ellie said happily, and her own chain glowed golden. "Hey mine too~." Ellie said. "What's with the golden chain?" Before she got her answer, she came multiple times each 3 to 5 seconds. She purrs from the feeling. "Okay, the gold chain now?" "Explanation later!" Junie screamed as she concentrates herself, cumming multiple times as well as her jaw mouth stops growling and flinching. "Phew.." She sighed in relief, but then she flincehd as she cums again and again. "H-how you doing Blade?" She asked.

Blade was moaning and embracing her daughter lovingly while still grinding her. "She's good." Ivy said going to normal height and color. She also felt the same orgasmic sensation as well. She cried out as she climax 4 times. "Almost there, Ms. Blade~?" Just as her stream goes golden. Aqua's pink veins glowed golden. "Almost, one more push..." Blade said nuzzling Aqua's cheek. Blade's legs glowed golden as well.

Soon, Sera's dress, Ellie's breast, Junie's jaw mouth, everyone's assets glowed. All of them cried out one more time with their climax. As for Aqua and Blade, they climaxed with a huge burst of golden light. Everyone covered their eyes from the flash. Soon the flashing stopped. "Aqua... Blade?..." The two were lying down embracing each other. The girls ran to them, all of them looking normal. "Oohh, Aqua thank Arceus!" Ellie said as they hugged them, then they felt wet. "Well we had been going though quite a moment." Junie said as she rubbed her junk.

Sera giggled, but suddenly her vision started to become blurry, her body feeling weak. She then lays on Aqua. "A-aqua.. I'm.. I.." She couldn't finish before she lost consciousness and breathed in and out. "Sera?" Lina asked moving to her. "Sera?!" Clare asked trying to wake her up. "She's just unconscious." Blade muttered. "After all she been through, it took it's toll on her." "Brio?" Prima asked. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said holding Aqua's hand. "I'm just worried about Aqua.." "I think I almost grew tentacles..." She stated scratching her back, which looked normal and smooth. "Phew..." Prima sighed hugging her while Venus lifted Sera up. "How about we all rest at my club's bedrooms?" "Not me, I have to keep Aqua in check." Blade informed. "Mmph..." Aqua mumbled in her sleep as she moved a little.

Blade stroke her back, "It's okay sweetie.. Mommy's here for you~..." She said soothingly. Nuzzling her daughter's cheek. "We'll take your offer, we wish to be with our daughter." Sera's parents said. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Venus said. "Before you all go, could you get some rope to tie us together?" Blade asked. Venus eyes glowed before some rope appeared from behind her and wrapped the two together. "Psychic ropes?" Blade asked. "No they're real." Venus answered. Blade made an awkward look but nodded.

They then headed to their room while the remaining headed to the teleporter to the club. Venus stayed however, and looked at Blade with a down look. "It was my fault." "I shouldn't have sent them on such a dangerous mission alone..." "Guess you're the one who needs punishment now, huh?" Blade quipped, half-joking. "That's true.." The Arceus said. "I'm so sorry for what happened to Aqua." "It's okay... I still remember how I was during my time in her castle..." "If Sera didn't resist the lustbang moments ago, I don't know what would happen." Venus said. "They would've hungrily sucked cocks by then." "Well.. It didn't come to pass, and it was a success so... Maybe a massage from you will do." Blade said. "Sure, I'm going now." Venus claimed and left.

As she arrived at the club she started walking towards the bedrooms when she felt a familiar presence. "Hello, Nami." The Dewott was leaning on the side of the wall as she deactivated her stealth camo. "Hello Guildmistress.." She then came to her as Venus laid on her front after placing Sera next to her. "Did you heard about the latest mission?" She asked her. Nami clenched her fist. "Yes..."

Venus sighed, "You have every right to be angry, I shouldn't have put them on that." She said. "It was suppose to be a stealth retrieval, get it and get back. I never anticipated she set an ambush." "Yeah, a personal ambush!" Nami argued. "You masters of fighting are all alike: Being able to take on skilled martial artists even though you taught your students everything they know when in fact, it wasn't EVERY-THING!" "The next rank is more than just being strong." Venus explained, eyes closed. "Right, and when I achieved it, you installed the parental settings in my charm." Nami muttered bitterly. Venus looked downward, "I'm sorry... We were able to save her and everyone thankfully, but please believe me, I would take it all back if I could." "You want me to massage you?" Nami asked monotonously.

She was silent as she didn't answer. "D-don't be... angry.." A voice spoke. It was Sera in her sleep. Nami went and looked at the Kirlia. "W-We... Tried... Our best..." She mumbled. "Aqua.. Personal reason.. to accept." She said. Nami just stared at her. "Tomorrow... tell you... tomorrow.. just please... forgive her." Sera pleaded. Nami was still silent but then she muttered very quietly. "... Okay..." "You did helped them escape.. And it was successful, could've been worse too." She complimented a little. "It's all because of Siren." Venus said looking at the kirlia, "Not only she stood her ground against her and resist the lustbang to escape, she convinced Aqua to not corrupt her and her friends and family."

Nami smiled a bit and asks. "You think she's ready for... That place?" "She might be, she also wanted to speak to you about your secrecy." Venus said. Nami looked at the ceiling. "It's been too long..." "She deserves it Nami, I trust her." Venus added. Nami nodded and went out the room. Venus picked Sera up and went to one of the bedrooms. She then saw her parents, Lina and Clare. Sorry.. Had a quick talk." She said setting Sera on the bed. The two Gardevoir nodded and she left. Sera murred at the softness of the bed, and her mothers stroked her bare back. "Hmmm~..." She hummed from the rubbing. She also smiled that they were all safe.

 ***The next couple days... ***

For extra precaution, Sera had to stay at the club to ensure she was well. Good thing it was a few weeks of holidays so they have all the free time they needed. She was in the infirmary doing basic actions for a Audino in a nurse outfit. "Melanie, I assure you I'm fine~."Her nurse outfit consisted of a nurse hat with the red + having wings, and she wears a small white vest and short skirt, her chest and hips exposed. She was rubbing Sera's thighs comfortingly while checking her heart rate. "Your body is feeling normal as well as your vital organs functioning fine. "Good, can I go now?" Sera asked. "Of course." Melanie said.

Sera thanks her as she headed out the infirmary. 'What should I do?' She thought checking her messages. She then remembered how Aqua felt terrible after that mission. 'I wonder is she here?' She thought as she looked for her. She later found Aqua sitting sadly on a chair in her room. She entered the room and walked next to her. "Hey.. How you doing~?" Sera asked sou ding cheerful. Aqua just sighed. Sera rubbed her shoulder. "I know it's hard to take rejection. But it's not the end of the world, Hana will turn around, we just need to become stronger to face her mother."

Aqua just stood silent. "Come on, can't you speak to me just a little bit?" She asked concern. "I just don't know what to feel..." Aqua muttered despondently. "We'll get through this... You get her back, I know it and it's not just because of those visions." Sera pointed out. "It's because you love her~... And she loves you~" "It's just she fears she'll lose her mother's love if she pursues you. I mean..." Sera paused a bit. "Did you told your mother who Hana is?" Aqua nodded. "I mean before the purification scene?"

Aqua nodded again with an emotionless look. "You were there, remember?" "But she wouldn't reacted like that if she knew before hand. Blade looked shocked a couple nights ago." Sera pointed out.3 "I don't care..." Aqua muttered. "You can't wallow in self pity every day or you'll never get her back." Sera pointed out. "Mrrmm..." Aqua just crawls to her pillow and curls up into a ball. Sera sighs as she feels she won't be able to get through to her at the moment, so she kissed her cheek, "It's not over Aqua, remember that." So she leaves.

Back at the club, she met all her friends who were at the hot tub. "Hello." Hi..." They all said quietly before looking down at the pool. "She not better if that's what your wondering." She submerged herself in the water with a sigh. "Just when we were getting her to smile again too." "She's lost. Like out of love-Lost." Junie said, looking at her hips in the water and rubs them a bit. Ellie nodded while she looked at Sera, "If you're up for it, think you could explain the whole thing in more detail?" Sera nods her head, "You all derserve to know."

Sera started explaining everything about Hana and Aqua, from having a vision that she suspected her to even founding out she's a daughter to the empress of lust. Everyone was shocked, especially Ivy who was showing tears in her eyes. "That's so sad..." Ivy stated. "But Ellie, I kinda told you about this at the beach party." Sera pointed out. Ellie nodded, but Junie was a bit outraged. "Why didn't she told us?!" Junie asked, "We could've helped her out." "Junie calm down." Sera tried to say, but Junie was still mad. "She wanted to win her heart herself, plus she must've thought we'll keep her away if we knew." Brio guessed. "We could've kept Aqua safe from her!" Junie raised her voice. "And that proved Brio was right." Ivy pointed out before lightly slapping her with her vine.

Sera covered her face with her hand, "I knew she couldn't just let her go but..." Sera shivered, "But I never expected her to be so obsessive she would beg to be corrupted!" "That's the problem! I can't believe she would give up her normality!" Junie yelled out. "It's not her, Hana's afraid she'll lose her mother's love if she does." Sera pointed out, but Junie just glared at Sera. "She really loves her that no one else compares, even wanting to have a child." Sera pointed out. "What!?" They all asked. "She told me. Took me by surprise as well." Sera sheepishly said, twiddling her fingers embarrassedly.

The group was able to recover in a bit, "She really care if she wants that." Ellie said and looks at her breasts and then rubs them lightly. "I'm a bit worried she's angry with me now, with having to yell at her about what she's doing. I know I needed to but..." Sera looked downward, sadly looking at her reflection. Ellie walked to her nuzzled her cheek, purring all the way. Ivy went and hugged her sides too, "You acted that way because you cared." Junie still has her arms crossed and humphed. "I support your decision~." Brio said hugging Sera's back.

They then look at Junie. "So does Junie, she just to cool to admit it~." Ellie said teasingly. "Either that or is she still mad?" Sera muttered. "Come on, it's not Sera's fault~." Ivy said. Junie just huffed. "Junie, Sera's not the blame her. Don't be angry." Brio said kissing Sera's cheek. Making the Kirlia blush. "I'm not mad at Sera, nor am I mad at Aqua.." Junie said. "I'm mad at Hana!"

Sera looked confused at the answer, but then she starts understanding about how they broke up. "It's not her fault, even Aqua never told her mother about Hana." Sera stated. "Seriously, how could Hana just break up with Aqua like that!?" Junie asked angrily. "I already told you why." Sera stated. "That's not what I mean!" Junie replied. "Then what?" Ellie asked confused herself.

"She's being pressured by her mother and she yields to her." Junie stated. "Would you easily told your mother that you had feelings for someone on Rafflesia's side? Do you know if they support you?" Ivy asked Junie, who stood silent. "That's how she feels right now. If she chooses us, she'll lose the love of her mother." Sera stated. "S-So..?" Junie bluntly asked. "So would you be okay with that?" Ellie asked. "Knowing that your mother who you love and charished your whole life feels nothing from you and would treat you like the enemy for who knows low long it takes?" "N-No..." Junie muttered. Slowly crossing her arms. "I don't like it either, but right now we need to get my sister out of her slump." Brio stated.

Sera then got up. "Think it over, Junie." And left. "Where you going?" Brio asked. "To see your big sister." The Brionne looked confused. "Big sister?" "Aqua and I... HAVE A BIG SIS!?" She shouted out. The kirlia sweatdropped, 'Oh right, only Aqua knew about that.' She thought to herself. "Later!" She said and left. "Hey wait!" Brio tried to follow but the others stopped her. "I've... Read about Nami in the secret Angel files." Junie said. "I'll explain it you you." She said.

Meanwhile the Kirlia was wondering where she can find her. She then noticed a blue glowing line. Taking it as a sign, she followed the path and found herself at a milk bath. She looks around for her. All of the sudden she felt herself being pushed into the warm milk. "Whaa!" She cried out before being splashed. The pool was somewhat shallow so Sera got up grunting. Just as she was recovering, she felt someone grab and hold her from behind. "H-Hey!" Sera yelled out annoyed. She looked and saw it was a Dewott holding her. "N-Nami..!" Sera said shockingly. "What are you doing? I thought we were gonna talk." She said blushing from the feeling of warm milk at her groin.

She then saw the milk around them bubble. "What the?" Sera asked seeing it. "Is this a hot tub?" They then see some of the milk bulging up. They took a form of numerous Gardevoirs all forming up around them. Sera was surprised at this. "What's going on here?" She asked looking at all the milk clomlnes who were smiling at her. "They're all me..!" She then notice something bulging from their crotches. She gasped as all of them were sprouting members. "I-I-I don't have such things between my legs!" She screamed. "Can you please explain?" She asked the Dewott. "I've been in this situation before. This is an endurance training mechanism with you facing milk clones." Nami explained before placing her paw on Sera's crotch, making her twitch. "T-training~?" Sera said blushing. "Mmhm~!" Nami nodded before sliding her finger inside Sera's pussy.

Sera jolted from the pleasure. "Nngghh~..." The kirlia moaned from the pleasure, relaxing a bit. Nami then turns Sera around and touches her cheek, staring into her eyes. "I-I thought we were talking~..." She stutters. "Your eyes..." Nami said. "What about my eyes?" Sera asked as hers were green. "They're so beautiful~..." Nami said before placed both paws on Sera's cheeks. "T-thanks but~..." The kirlia said blushing hotly.

Nami then kisses her tightly, surprising Sera. "Mmph~." She grunted from the surprise kiss. She then slowly closes her eyes and kisses back, wrapping her arms around the water type who restrains them with her own arms and bends her head to deepen the kiss. Sera opened her mouth and slipped her tongue in Nami's mouth, which slipped in her own tongue in her mouth. They wrapped around each other and squeezed.

Nami wrapped her arms around Sera, restraining her arms. Sera groaned as she's being held like that. Nami then fingered her pussy once more. "Mmm~." Sera moaned in pleasure from it. 'It feels good, but what's with this action?' Nami just stood silent and fingered her deeply. 'Nami... You can trust me~.' Sera said comfortingly, but then she made a muffled moan as she felt close to her orgasm. "Mmph~... So... So good~..." Sera muffled quivering, and then came hard, covering Nami's fingers with her juices and spilling in the milk they were submerged in.

Nami separated from Sera as she pants heavily. The Kirlia felt half-sleepy from her orgasm, her legs were trembling as well. Nami then backs away to sit down and relax while the milk clones of Sera surround her. Sera blushes as she reached for her charm, but it doesn't work when she touched it. "Wha-what's going on?!" Sera asked trying to move away, but her back then felt a slimy busty touch. She looked and saw a clone wrapping around her her front. "H-Haah~!?" "What are they doing~?" She asked as they approach her.

She then saw one approaching her in front. "Nami?" Sera called out looking, but Nami just relaxed in her spot. Sera felt some milky paws groping her chest. Then her face was covered in a milky chest. Sera shuddered at the warmth and sweet smell of the milk, muffling in her milk clone's breasts. Sera starts to lick one of the milky mounds, it tasted like pudding. Sera murrs as she started to lick more. Nami was smiling at her situation.

The kirlia moaned as she felt the grope and squeeze her breast gently as the clone is made of milk pudding. 'Ooh, so sweet...' Sera said rubbing her back against her clones. She then felt her vagina and anus fingered. She gasped out loud from the fingering, and then felt more fingers entering each hole inside. 'T-they're fingering me deeply~!' She thought feeling warmer, then she felt her holes opened by the fingers. The kirlia looked back to see what they're doing. She saw each hard white member closing in.

Sera blushes as she prepares herself for it mentally and holds her breath. She can feel the cock tips pressing and prodding her entrance. Sera flinched at how cold and and soft they felt. She grunted as she feel the tips push aganst her holes. She then let out a big moan as they slid in completely. "So big~!" Sera cried out her face bright red. "The both of these two cocks~!" She felt her clones move her down on her front in the pool. Sera then sees Nami as she moans. 'What kind of test is this?' Sera asked as she felt some rub her back. "Sexual endurance~"

Sera blushes as one of them presented its cock at her face, nudging the cheeks. Sera cringed as she's going through with this. She offered her mouth by opening it, and it thrusted inside her mouth. She murred from the taste as it brushes on her tongue, sucking it a bit. 'I am a little peeved about the fingering before you know?' Sera told her as she suckles. "Meh" Nami said as she rubs herself with the milk.

Sera moaned as each thrust they made pushed her on a cock in her front and back holes, she doesn't have to move at all and relaxed, though a blush does form on her face as she pictures herself being caught looking like this. Sera giggled at the thought. Sera gasped when her milk clones cock rub her prostate and cervix at the same time. They felt longer and warmer inside of her. Sera's pussy quivers as she's close to climax. 'Oooh~..! I-I'm gonna cum~!' Sera murrs as she is lovingly caress by the clones. One clone placed its hands on Sera's jaws. "Mmph~?" She muffled in confusion.

The clone then thrusts its hips a little harder. She muffled as she can taste milk pudding all over. Her tongue and down her throat. A couple more thrust later, Sera cries out as she hits her climax. The clones then dissolve into globs all over her. She jolted from the action, covered in milk Sera then walked over to Nami shakily. "Very impressive Angel Siren~." She said with a smile. "Most angels would've passed out from that session but you..."

Sera was quite tired, but smiled at the words as she sat down next to her. "Thanks." But then she grumbled a bit. "But that was a low move, you know. That kiss and fingering didn't help either." She stated sitting down next to her and sighed before asking. "So now can we talk?" Sera asked. Nami nodded as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I tricked you, I need to make syou were strong enough to endure pleasure." "Oh... I see." Sera said. "But why couldn't you tell me you were gonna test me? And the fingering and kiss?" "I'm like a black ops agent." Nami simply said.

Sera nods her head. "Why you need to be away from your family, and be missing?" She asked. "I'm doing an solo investigation of the castle for any means to stop the emperess, or at the very least weaken her." "But you can't go it alone! She's too powerful!" Sera protested. "I never said I was facing her." Nami pointed out. She then touches her own belly. "What is-" Sera asked before jolting as it showed something awful. There was a purple glowing mark on her stomach.

It was like a spiky circle at the center of the stomach. "Good Arceus!" Sera said covering her mouth. "I've been nearly corrupted before..." Nami explained. "But my training allows me to stave it off for as long as I can so I'll blend in with the Succubi." "Succubi?" Sera asked confused. "That's what they call the corrupted angels now." Nami answered. Sera looked at her and at the spot. "So you were cured, but it left a spot, or you'rer still currupted and resisting the process?" "It was my training and decision to keep this for so long." Nami corrected. Sera nod her head, "I'll be honest, it's quite terrifying to hear it." "Still, it's an incredible story."

Sera smiles but lowered her head. "About the mission, I'm sorry I couldn't help her more..." "Yes... I too should have helped." Nami muttered. "I think it's time for me to come home to them. But still, you were impressive at that moment. Taunting the Emperess like that, enduring the lustbang attack long enough to escape.. Especially convincing my younger sister to not give into her corruption during the purification process."

Sera smiles a bit, feeling she can trust her. "You wanna you why she was considering that?" Nami nodded. "Why? "She was in love with Hana, who was a succubi." She answered. "I see... What else?" Nami asked intrigued. "Hana's parents... Are Rafflesia and Petal." Sera said Nami jumped very slightly as she knew Petal. "Yep, apparently Rafflesia wanted Blade first, and if it wasn't for Petal making a deal, you might been an only child."

Nami looked down at the pool. "Now Aqua's depressed, she hardly exits her room and complains that no other girl can replace Hana.." Sera sighed. "Just when we finally got her to smile again." "Then she needs the advanced training now." Nami declared. "So what you suggest?" Sera asked. "Follow me." Nami said. She got up while Sera asked, "You know Ace and Crystal?" Nami was silent at those words before grumbling out. "I don't want to talk about it..!" she said, 'Not yet at least.' Sera looked downward. "Sorry I asked." They then went to the Guildmistress's office.

 ***Later...***

Aqua, Ivy and their friends were gathered in the meeting room. The Oshawott had her head down while everyone else looked at her in concern. The Venus came by and stood straight. "Before we talk, I like to introduce someone to you." She said. Then a certain but familiar Dewott came in. "This is Nami, also known as Angel Tsunami." Venus stated. This got Aqua's attention as she slightly jolted at the name. "N-nami?..." She said slightly looking up. "S-S-Sis... Ter..?" Nami smiled, "Yes." She said. Aqua felt her weight dropped in tearful joy, but still felt sorrowful. "H...hi.." She muttered softly.

Brio was surprised and squealed in happiness, ruining the moment. "You're my sister~?!" Brio got up and hugged her. "This is so Exciting~!" "Brio..." Nami muttered stressfully. "How old are you? Have any friends? What's your favorite pass time?" Brio bombarded her with questions. Nami then held her mouth and looked at her threateningly. Then she let her go andBrio backed away. "...Sorry." Nami sighed. "It's fine, just control yourself... Baby-maid." "D-don't call me that.." She said as she sat down. "I-I don't even know there's a baby name for me..."

Ellie fake coughed to get attention, "Anywho.." Ellie spoke, "What's there to talk about?" "Your guide to Aphrodite Academy." Nami answered. "Aphrodite Academy?" Junie asked. "It's another training area where you'll undergo hard work to advance a new form." Nami explained. The group awe in intrigue and wonder at the info. "Only a few angels can be applied for more advanced training." Nami explained further. "So who's going?" Ivy asked them. "Aqua for starters." Nami said. "Considering her quick thinking and endurance made a difference last mission, Sera deserves to go." Venus stated.

The Arceus turns to Ellie and Junie "Both Ellie and Junie did well in discovering those dangerous gems, but I feel 3's enough for now..." Venus said debating between the two. "Of course... Ellie HAS discovered those new bullet-shaped gems so-" "I appreciate the consideration, but I think Ivy should go." Ellie said quickly. "Huh!?" Ivy said, astonished. "Why me?" She asked. "Because you deserve a chance to prove yourself~" Ellie answered. "Ellie... I don't know what to say~..." The snivy smiled, placing her paws on her waist near her slit. "A simple thank you is nice." Ellie said, before kissing the grass snake's cheek. "T-Thank you~!" Ivy said smiling wide and goes to hug Nami tight, much to the Dewott's shock, but then hesitates in hugging her. 'It's okay Nami~.' Sera told her. 'Just relax.'

Nami grunted and slowly tries to hug back. "It's nice to meet you Nami~." Ivy said kindly. "It's nice to meet you all too~..." Nami replied and kissed Ivy in the lips. The Snivy giggled as she kissed back. They stayed like this for a few seconds until they let go. "So when do we set off?" Sera asked. "We''ll head off in the morning. It's been long day." Nami said and then looks at Aqua, who head is still looking down at the table staring into her own reflection. "Aqua cheer up." Sera said rubbing her back, "This is our chance to get stronger! You should be excited!" Aqua just remained silent.

Sera kept rubbing her back comfortingly. "Everything will work out. I promise." "Okay..." Aqua replied softly. "Anything else?" Junie asked. "Such as?" Nami asked what did the Mawile meant. "Is there more you have to say, or are we dismissed?" She asked. "I would like to show you our new weapons." Nami answered. "Or at least their blueprints." The group looked interested, though Aqua's eye lids moved up, she remained the same.

Nami then shows them a holographic blueprint. It shows a small rod like contraption which showed it materialising into a weapon. First a sword, then a mace, next a whip, a spear and other various weapon types. "Wait, how could something like a small rod can turn into a weapon like a sword or spear or what not?" Sera asked confused. "It's basically a multipurpose tool." Nami answered sternly. "Right..." Sera said shrugging. "This called, the Angel Arc." Nami answered. "Wow~.. So cool~!" Brio said eyes sparking. "One of the main problems will be you wielding a different weapon since you're already familiar with one type of a weapon." Nami explained.

She looks at the Espurr, "Ellie, don't you ever use close combat weapons?" "Well no." The Espurr answered. "Junie, have you ever shot a gun or at least a bow?" Nami asked the Mawile, who shakes her head no. "And what about you, Aqua?" Nami asked her younger sister. She doesn't answer the question, or looks at her. "I'll take that as 'only swords'." Nami said. "Ivy, ever wanted to try a range weapon other than whips and swords?' "Can I have a blast gun~?" She asked. "You could. Any other weapon you wanted to try Brio?" Nami asked. "An axe~" She replied.

Nami sweat dropped at the answer. "You're kidding right? You do realize axes are much heavier than normal weapons?" "Okay, a tomahawk then~!" Brio said, making Nami sweat-drop and groan. "While your weapon can shift between melee and range, isn't there another weapon you wanna try Sera?" Sera thought about it carefully until she has an answer. "A... Spear with a taser on its spearhead? Maybe in a design of this.." She pulled out a phone showing the appearance of her spear. Nami nodded. "Okay." "Picture looks like an anime style." Venus pointed out giggling at Sera. "I didn't took you as an anime girl~."

The Kirlia blushed and looked at the opposite direction. "I-I was just like its design. That's all~." Sera said, blushing a little. "We're good to go?" Sera asked. Nami nodded. Everyone got up and headed off to different places. Ellie and Junie went to the laboratory, Brio went to the bathhouse, and Aqua, Ivy and Sera followed Nami and Venus. "Guessing we're resting early?" Ivy asked. Sera nodded. Aqua sighs as she walks to the bathhouse with Brio. Sera watches her go with concern on her look. "I really hope this place helps her. She just looks like she's giving up on everything." Sera mutters.

 ***In the bathhouse.***

Aqua sits herself in the bath, the smell of fragrant soap filling the air. She then washes her face a little rough, groaning all the while. Then moving down to her chest, then to her stomach to wash it, next was her waist. She washes slowly and thoroughly, blushing all the way. "Staring to feel a bit better?" A voice spoke out. Aqua didn't jump or say anything. Brio scooted over to her side. "I see there's little progress if your rubbing yourself and blushing~." "Leave me alone Brio..." "Come on Aquy~.. It's not the end of the world." Brio spoke cheerfully, "I bet next time, you'll have her swept off her feet~." Aqua just kept masturbating herself.

ABrio then went and started rubbing Aqua's chest. Aqua didn't moan at her touch, but her nipples were getting excited. "Come on Sis~! Start having fun again. I know you wanna smile~." Brio said affectionately. Aqua just growled and bonked Brio's head with the back of her own. "Ow! Hey!" She rubbed her nose with one paw. "What was that for!?" "For not leaving me alone!" She said rather angrily. Brio shook a bit, a tear forming, before aggressively slapping Aqua's cheek. "Just how long are you gonna be like that huh?!" Brio asked. "Snap out of it!" "Shut up!" Aqua slapped back at her sister.

At this point, the two were in a slap fight, "You have your family, your friends here all worried and caring about you but you have your head down in the dirt, not realizing it!" Brio yelled at her. "At least they and you all have girlfriends!" Aqua yelled back. "What the heck you talking about?!" She asked. "How do you think we were born!?" Aqua practically screamed. "Our mothers of course. But Me, Sera, Ivy, or Ellie's don't have girlfriends!" "Almost!" Aqua argued. "What you mean 'almost'? We're not seeing anyone!" Brio explained.

The Oshawott was about to speak, but then thought about it, "Actually, I don't know myself." Aqua said, making Brio back-trip in frustration. "Gee, calm down. As Sera said, it's not the end of the world for you just because she rejects you the first time!" Brio said stressed. "And besides, we just saw our older sister for Arceus' sake! And you're going to get stronger! I should be the upset one." Brio pointed out. "How?" Aqua asked as if she does not know why. "As Sera said when she met, we all had impressive looking forms, almost looking like goddesses. She told you as well." Brio explained.

Aqua crossed her arms and turned her back against Brio who growled and shoved Aqua around. "Quit acting like a baby already!" Then she grabbed the Oshawott by her nipples and pinched them hard. "You always bounced back up when something bad happens. What's wrong with this time?!" Brio growled. "I'm not a good enough Angel!" Aqua shouted out. "News flash, none of us are! Not me when I tried fighting Viper and her robots, not Sera when she tried facing Nami alone, and did we act all depressed and miserable?!" Brio asked. "No, or in Sera's case, it only took less her than a day for to recover!"

Aqua just screamed and purposely jumped back to pound at Brio who just went to the side to dodge. "Right now, you're acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get what she want!" "And you're like a stubborn idiot who throws away all the good stuff as if they were mere bad memories meant to be forgotten!" Aqua yelled back and she charged at her again. "I never thrown away good stuff, I don't let bad things hold me down, unlike some crybaby I know! Do you even want Hana back?!" She taunted her.

Aqua froze completely at that line and felt herself slip and fall face-first into the water. Brio looked down at her and crossed her arms. "You big Baby-Wott..." Normally Aqua would shout out loud at that but she doesn't even feel motivated to be angry. "If you continue acting like that, you'll really lose her forever." Brio warned. Aqua lifted herself up slowly with an emotionless look, almost like a zombie.

Brio winced a bit at the sight, "This is an golden opportunity to get stronger, to show her you can beat her mother and prove your love." She said encouragingly. "R-R-Reeaaalllyyy...?" Aqua asked very weakly. Brio held her shoulders, "Yes, I know so, but you gotta buck up miss. And quit being down." She smiled patting Aqua's head. Aqua nodded and slowly went out of the bathhouse. 'Hopefully she'll look better tomorrow.' Brio thought.


	16. Episode 12: Meeting the Goddesses

Sera wakes up at dawn as she needs to head to Angel Love Paradise to get to the club. She then goes to the shower in her bathroom, as she does, she wonders what kind of trials will be waiting for them when they arrive, but at the same time, she also thinks about Aqua's new mental state. She and the others have been trying to cheer her up after what happen, but it seems ineffective. "Hope she's a bit better today." Sera stated as she got out as she finished and wiped herself dry.

She got dressed as she headed downstairs. "Gotta look presentable." She says. She had a cute button up blue shirt with flowers on them and wearing a yellow skirt, then she went out. Sera walked through the town, noting how many pokemon are hanging around and chatting. She then noticed a Riolu harassing a familiar Eevee with a Sylveon watching eagerly. 'What's going on here?' Sera thought as she carefully approach them.

The Riolu chuckled as she approached the normal type. "For a girl my age, you're cutie hot~!" The Riolu nuzzled the Eevee while grabbing her butt. "P-please stop.." Sally said blushing from the touch. "S-Sis..! Help me out here..!" The Eevee pleaded looking at her, but the Sylveon giggled. "Aww, but you two look so cute together~" The normal type blushed, "B-but.." She stutteredm and then squealed as the Riolu squeezed her butt cheek, unintentionally moving to the fighting type's chest, and then looking at her nervously in the eye. "C-can we please stop this?" Sally asked blushing. "Oh we'll stop~..." The Riolu sarcastically said as she grabbed her face and neared it at hers. "When we kiss-" "Excuse me." Sera spoke stepping out of her hiding spot. "I don't mean to interrupt, but what are you al doing?"

Sally and the Riolu turned to see the Kirlia walking to them. "Just having a little fun." The fighting type said, nuzzling her cheek against Sally's, much to her discomfort. "Doesn't seem fun for the Eevee though." Sera pointed out as she grabbed Sally to save her. "If she tells you to stop, you ought to stop." Sera stated. "Pfft~!" The Riolu scoffed while looking over the Kirlia who glares at her. "You have an interesting form yourself though~." She stated, staring at Sera's chest and hips. "That's nice." Sera said attempting to stay calm. "But I should get going. Take care." She said trying to leave with Sally. "I-I want to come with you!" Sally begged. "To wherever you're going!"

Sera jolted as she looked at the Eevee. "H-huh?!" Sally held her tight. "Please..." Doing her best baby- doll eyes on her. Sera shrugged and felt guilt-tripped. "M-my location is... Pretty unique." She said. "N-Not to mention rather... Sort of..." She paused a bit before saying. "Erotic..." Sally blushed as she remembered their dance together and they fact they they were both naked and get of glimpse of Sera's folds with Sally was wearing angel wings and a halo which looked cute to Sera. She puts up a smile as she says, "Alright, you can come." Sera said.

Sally's face beamed as she leaped at the Kirlia. "Thank you~!" Sylvia and the Riolu looked interested. Sera blushes at the attention, "Uh.. N-no need to thank me Sally~." "So you know my sister~?" Sylvia asked. Sera jolted a bit at the slip up. "Oh uh.. yeah we met." "Yes, we met the other night and she taught me how to dance~" Sally chimed. "Oh~?" The Sylveon eyebrow rose at that. "Tell me sis, is there something going on with you and the kirlia over there~?" They both blushed and looked down shyly. "I.. well.. she's.. w-we.." Sera stutters for an answer, but couldn't find one.

Sally was twiddling her paws and wagging her tail in silence. "Aww.. I guess the kirlia had you beat Jeane~." She said to the Riolu who scoffed and looked at Sera intently. "Meh, three's a crowd~" "Plenty of girls in the city~." she said heading off. "Catch ya later ballerina~." Sera shrugged about Jeane being rather perverted. "You know this eevee miss?" Sera asked. "Yes, she's my younger sister~" The Sylveon said. "I'm Sylvia~. I worked at the club~." she said giving her a wink. "What club?" Sera asked curiously. Sylvia giggles, 'You know which club... Angel Siren~.'

Sera jumped. "Wh-What are you talking... A-About..?" Sylvia giggled, 'Such innocence~... The dossier was right about you~.' Sera backed away while holding onto Sally. Sylvia looked surprised, 'Hey, no need to panic.' She told her calmly. 'I'm one of you~' She said showing her charm which is an earing. Sera widened her eyes at the sight of it. It was bright pink and not purplish pink. 'Y-You're..!' 'I'm Angel Minx~. The entwiner of love and beauty~!' She announced. 'I know myself already~!' Sally said to Sera. "What? What are you talking about?" Sera asked the Eevee who smiled cutely. "What with the smile?" Sera asked. "She's just being innocent~" Sylvia said.

Sera looked at the sylveon, "Why didn't you help her from the riolu? You're her sister." "Y-Yeah... I kinda messed up there..." Sylvia muttered, looking away. "It's okay." The eevee said to Sylvia. "If she started hurting or trying to force herself on me, she would've stepped in." Sera looked surprised that Sally forgives her sister so easily. "I was having a little fun, which was a bit much I'll admit." Sylvia said. "But I wouldn't let her get hurt on my watch. Please believe that." "I only allow the type of molesting that would make her feel good." "Oh well... That's good." Sera said. "More or less." "Now Sally.." Sylvia walks to the eevee. "What you think about her?" She asked smiling kindly. "Umm..." Sally blushed as she thought. "I... love her~?"

The Kirlia rubbed her back, "It's okay to say no." Sera said. "I won't be angry to judge you. Well, I'm going to a certain place to meet up with three friends of mine." "Really?" Sylvia asked curious. Sera nodded. "Okay, we'll be on our way." She said nudging her sister to come along. Sally nodded excitedly and nudges her sister on how she wants to go now. "Well I guessing we're tagging along." Sylvia said smiling.

Sera smiled herself and held the Eevee's right front paw who was beaming happily as they started walking. "How did you ended up at that private club anyway?" Sera asked. "Sis told me, been going there for a year." "You told her to go there?" Sera asked. "I told her to go~" Sylvia said. "That's a bit reckless you know?" Sera asked expressing concern. Sylvia nods her head, "I know." The Sylveon replied. "I am relieve that she wasn't hurt when she came home." Sylvia said. "And then we made love together~" Sally and Sera blushed at the info. "How touching~." Sera said. "It was a great feeling~..." Sally mentioned as they walked.

 ***Flashback***

Sally was playfully running from herm girls taking pictures and recording videos of her. "Aaahh~! Please stop~!" She cried out in a cute tone. She also wore a masquerade ball mask to hide her identity. "Can't a girl walk on her own without risk being chased~?!" She cried out. "Even when she's purposely dressed as a naked angel wearing only wings, a mask and a halo~!?" She chuckled as she looked around for someplace to hide.

There was a tree, a bush and a lake. 'Rather not get wet, and climbing will take long.' She thought. 'Bush it is~!' And then dived in the bush with little difficulty as her rear and legs are still exposed. She tried to move further into less expose herself and succeeded in hiding inside the bush. 'Phew, it's one thing to look like this, but to be taken advantage of would be too much.' She thought being quiet as the crowd of herms tried looking for her. She heard the chatter growing quiet, so she peeks to see the crowd's moving away.

Thinking she head somewhere out some path. 'Phew, time to go home~.' She exited her hiding spot and headed there. It was a small but humble-looking pink house. She went and was about to knock, but remembered they have a bell. So she ranged it instead. "Brrriiinnng~!" It sounded along with a feminine voice. "Coming~!" Sally smiled as the door started to open moments later, revealing a Sylveon wearing a white, see-through nightgown. "Hello sis~." Sally said entering. "Welcome back, cutie~..." Sylvia seductively said, licking her lips as she stared at her sister's mostly nude body.

The eevee blushes as she covered her chest and groin with her paws. "Nooo~..." She playfully said, winking at her sister to come and get her as she backs away slowly. Sylvia just puts her arms behind herself and turns right and left innocently, starting to slowly walk towards her and Sally mock-nervously backs away, wanting to get to the bathroom. While she wasn't covered in dirt, bits of twigs and leaves were on her body, a leaf covering her vagina. "Oh, how did that get there~?" Sally 'wondered' as she flicked the leaf away, exposing her pussy. The sylveon giggles as a ribbon like feeler went and stroke Sally's cheek. "You're so cute, Sally~"

The Eevee giggles. "I ought to take a shower to get the plant bits out~." She said turning around and walking with her hips and legs close. Sylvia giggles as she lightly slapped Sally's butt. ""Make sure to wash everywhere now~." Sally giggled as she covers her butt, blushing. "Sure thing, Sis~!" She then makes a pose standing on one leg and saluting with two fingers closed with a wink, before heading in the bathroom. She went in the shower and closed the curtains. She turned on the water and set it on very warm.

Sally sighed as she felt the warm water splash onto her. She took her cloth and soap and started lathering herself, then after rinsing, she sat down and held her hips near herself. She looked at her front noticing her small breast with cherry nubs. She sighed as she rubbed them a little. "I wish they could become a little bigger for me~..." "I heard massaging them periodically helps with it." She told herself. "I wonder why..?" She asked not knowing. "Maybe it's too swell them in pleasure~?" Sylvia mentioned, having entered the bathroom.

The fairy type's body was slender with pink and white thin fur as she looks down at the Eevee who giggled. "Didn't you already had a bath~?" "Thought I check and see if you need help~." She stated. "I'm just about finished and rinsed~" Sally said, smiling with her face all wet and her fur went down due to the water. "But thank you anyway." She said getting up. Slowly, being carefully not to slip with Sylvia staring at how her sister moves her body up.

She stepped out the bath and grabbed a towel to dry herself. She then grabbed two ends of it and scrubbed-wiped her privates with its twisted length. "Mmh~" she stiffened a moan as she does so. The towel's rough bristles brushing against her chest, harmlessly scratching her nipples. Sally giggles at the feeling, her fur looking fluffy, then she rearranges the towel for her vagina to ride on it. At that point, she was moaning sweetly as it grinded on the fabric and grunting pleasurably at the rough brushing on her, gritting her teeth. "Aahh~." She moaned as she stops and puts her towel up, leaving it to dry overnight. "Well I'm gonna take a nap now." Sally said walking out the bathroom and into the bedroom.

She stretches as she get on the bed and under the covers. "Mind if I join you~?" A familiar voice called. The Eevee giggles, "No, I don't mind~." And she throws the blankets off of her. "Come right in~..." Sally offered before making a sexy spread-eagle position. Sylvia giggled as she climbs into the bed and touches her earring. She glowed a pink light, "Minx flash~.." Sylvia was then enveloped in pink ribbon-like lights, enveloping her in a cocoon like orb, then butterfly wing like energy sprouted from the cocoon and Sylvia appeared from the cocoon as light sparkles around her.

Her limbs were clad in sleek pink gauntlets and shin-guards. Her helmet was light pink and having round earpiece to it. It also had feeler-like antennae on it. Sally had her mouth wide open at the beautiful sight. Her sister was clad in armor, but naked around the center. Her chest grew 3 cups her previous size. Along with her butt becoming smoother and softer. "Oh my..." Sally said softly as she was being approached by her. "What just happened?" She asked intrigued at the sight. "I'm an Angel, Sally~" Sylvia said. "An angel?" Sally asked. "What you mean?" "A warrior of love and justice~" Sylvia explained.

The Sylveon went and lean over her, "I face mutants of rape and lust. I get help with some angels and base is at a special club." "A special club?" Sally asked. "It's runned by an Arceus, my guildmistress of love~." Sylvia swooned as she cupped her hands and tilted her head. "She seems very nice~." Sally smiled. "Oh, she's nicer than that~..." Sylvia said as she discards her shin-guards and gauntlets while coming closer to her sister. Sally looks confused as Sylvia looks more majestic than usual.

So she couldn't help but stare in awe into her gleaming eyes and seductive smile. "What's going on here? Why are you telling me this?" She asked shuddering. Sylvia touched her sister's chin. "Do you want to be an angel~?" Sally's eyes widen, "I can become one too~?" Sylvia nodded. "You're charming and cute enough to be one, I love that about you~..." She then closes her eyes and kisses Sally's lips, much to her shock. She jolted a bit and muffled, "wh-what are you doing?" Sylvia just embraced and pinned Sally down in bed.

The Eevee shuddered more as she squirmed in the hug a bit. "Mmph~..!" Sally muffled in discomfort as she shook her head. "S-stop.. This isn't a normal kiss!" She muffled loudly. "Mmm~..." Sylvia just moaned in their kiss while Sally squirmed in her embrace. The Eevee blushes from the kiss as she felt the tongue enter her mouth. "Mmm!?" She groaned as she tries to move Sylvia off her. She then felt her own tongue getting licked. "S-sis stop.." She muffled out. "This feels weird..." Her body's heating up and she felt flushed from the kissing.

Soon, they let go of the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their lips. Sally was panting and felt wet. "S..sis.. I-I feel hot~..." She shivered in unwilling pleasure. "What was all that for~?" She asked relaxing. "I love you, Sally~..." Sylvia said, kissing her cheek and left some saliva on. Sally blushed at the words, "Y-your eyes. The way you said it felt more than familial."She said as she stared at her eyes. Sylvia smiles as she held the normal type's paws lovingly and stares into her eyes. "Sylvia~..." She blushes as she found the staring quite nice and pleasant feeling. "I love you too~!" She said, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the right, nuzzling the Sylveon's head affectionately.

Sylvia then slowly placed a paw between Sally's legs. Sally wondered what she's doing, then moaned as she felt the paw rubbed her folds, getting some of her fluids in her hands. Sally moaned as she sucked on Sylvia's neck, licking it, making her giggle. Sylvia takes her paw with her sister's juices and takes a lick. "You're so tasty, Sally~... It's like sweet and sour sauce~" Sally blushes as her sister continues licking. "Glad you like it~."

The Eevee then sees her sister's pussy having become wet itself. "So pink~..." She giggles touching it, making Sylvia gasp in a good way and her body shook a lot for a touch. She rubbed it a bit to collect some juice and takes a taste. "Oohh~. So sweet~." "It's like sweet cream~!" Sally licked her lips as she said so. Sylvia blushed at her compliment. "So how do I become an Angel like you~?" She asked her. "Just ask Venus the Guildmistress and she'll make you into one~!" Sylvia explained. "Cool~!" Sally said excitedly. "Once you become an angel, your body will become sexier and armored up like me~" Sally giggles, "Anything I need to do before hand?" She asked. "That's a little complicated to explain~..." Sylvia twiddled her fingers. Sally looked confused, "I don't get it?" "I just couldn't explain it right now." Sylvia said.

The Eevee nodded her head, "Alright.. You don't have to right now." Sally said comforting, rubbing her sister's cheek with her own. "She'll tell you whenever you want to go." Sylvia said as she fondled with Sally's pussy again. Sally responded with rubbing Sylvia's chest with her paws. They both gasp in pleasure, wagging their tails. "I think I like to have large breast with a bigger butt for me." She said as she lifted her breasts up a bit. "Ooh, you want those to get bigger, how kinky~."Sylvia teased as she pushes her to be lie on her back.

The Eevee let out a yelp from the action, but smiles at her sister who grabs her legs and locks them with her own so their pussies are kissing together, both moan out loudly in response as they started grinding against each other. Sally hugs around Sylvia's waist and kissed her cheek. Sylvia smiles and grabs her smartphone with her ribbons. "What's the smartphone for?" Sally asked winking. Sylvia uses the selfie mode on her phone and puts it up, making a V-sign on her fingers winking. "Say~... Climax~!" Sally giggles, "Climax~!" She said before the picture was taken.

The picture took them winking while scissoring together. "So what would you call it~?" Sally asked licking at her sister's breast. "Call what specifically~?" Sylvia asked. "The picture. What would you call jt~?" "How about~... Eevee-Tribadism~?" Sylvia said. "That's so cute~." She said before latching on Sylvia's breast and started gently sucking. The Sylveon giggled at how cute she's being since they had their mother. "Hehe... If you needed milk, I could've brought some from the kitchen~." She pointed out.

Sally shook her head and presses it deeper into Sylvia's breast to suckle on it faster and rougher. The Sylveon gasped at the roughness of the feeling. "H-hey easy. I'm not invincible you know." Sally responded by sucking harder and pulling her nipple with her mouth but thankfully she didn't use her teeth. 'Is she trying to get me to lactate that bad?!' She moans out as she thought, then she widened her eyes as she felt her other nipple being pinched and pulled hard. "Hahh, Sally calm down, what's gotten into you?!" She asked grunting.

She then felt her vagina getting grinded and was feeling the status ailment of Paralysis. 'Ngghh~... Pleasure's.. too good~... C-can't move~..' Silvia started panting as she felt swooned. Her paralysis is a temporary, pleasurable kind. She looked like she was about to cum. She was drooling a bit as she let her suckle, hoping she's getting milk. She then felt Sally's other arm pinch her clit. She couldn't take it anymore and she cried out loud, hitting her climax.

She came so hard, she felt drowsy from it. She looked down at her sister with half lid eyes. Sally was panting from her own climax, but tiredly tried getting some of their mixed cum. "Sorry I couldn't produce milk.." She said sadly. "It's okay, Sis~" Sally assured before licking their cum on her fingers. "I got your cum, so it's fine~." She said. "And with mine, they taste like pumpkin pie~" Sylvia giggled as she rubbed her sister's head. "You're gonna be a fine angel~... And a sexy one at that, cutie~!" She winked. She took her head and kissed her paasionately.

 ***End of Flashback***

The Sylveon rubbed the Eevee's head, "I never thought you would have a taste for breast milk~." Sylvia said giggling. Sally blushed as she was still holding Sera's hand. 'If she hangs out with me more often, she might be able to get it~.' Sera thought looking at her chest and touching it. 'Of course I wouldn't mind anyone drinking my milk~.' Sera blushes as she thought that. 'I do have plenty~...' Soon they arrived at ALP and entered. There was a Snivy and a sad Oshawott sitting in one table. "Hello Ivy. Hi Aqua." Sera said approaching. Ivy waved her hand but Aqua just sighed. "Aqua come on.. Cheer up." Aqua nodded and their orders arrived.

Ivy ordered a some pecan waffles with hash browns at the side Aqua ordered a smoked salmon benedict with bacon on the side. Sera ordered some pancakes with maple syrup, some bacon and orange juice. Sylvia ordered french toast with mixed berries and nuts drizzled with condensed milk. Sally ordered a turkey club sandwich with fruit yogurt with lemonade. "Hai, Itadakimasu." Aqua muttered with an expression looking like this, (-_-).

Sera look sad at the face, but noticed a small twinkle in her eyes. 'Aqua...' Sera thought to herself. 'Were you listening to us this whole time..? Did something happened last night?' Sera wondered as she starts eating. "Oh, Here with me is Sylvia," she pointed to the Sylveon. "And Sally." She pointed to the Eevee. "Hi~" Sally said. "Hello~." Ivy greeted. "Hi..." Aqua said putting up a small smile. 'At least Aqua is smiling a bit now.' Sera thought with a good smile. 'It's better than looking depressed all day.' Ivy agreed.

They nodded and noticed Sally looked indifferent at Aqua. "Sally.." Sera said to the normal type. "Hm?" She asked, looking at the Kirlia now. "She's going through some tough times, don't stare." She said. Sally nodded and continued eating her sandwich. Sera looked at Ivy. 'Still, I'm a bit worried, you remember my third vision right?' 'The goddess vision?' The Snivy asked. Sera sweatdropped, 'that's the last vision of mine.. The third one's that milkshake party in the kitchen… with Hana.' 'Yeah, she was there...' The snivy nods. 'There maybe a chance for her to reform.' Sera said.

The Kirlia looked at the water-type, 'But the problem is Aqua...' She said looking at the oshawott. 'She doubts that she can get through her...' 'And she's upset about the break up and the mission.' Ivy added. 'Whoever's training us intensely better have the sexy sessions to heal her up.' 'Otherwise...' Sera shuddered a bit. 'Losing Hana forever will be small compared to what else could happen...' 'Like..?' Ivy asked nervously. She held her arm in nervousness. 'The world getting sexed all up.' 'Becoming her slaves...' 'And getting raped 24/7 or in her insane words, 25/8.' 'There's even a chance she'll turn us into succubi.' She held her crotch in shudders. 'I don't want that...' Ivy thought. Shaking her head. 'Neither do I Ivy..' Sera agreed holding her hands together in comfort.

They then eat their meals. Soon all of them were finished and they quickly washed their dishes before heading down to the Angel Base. Sera and the others discarded their clothes and put it to the side. Sally widened her eyes a bit. "Um..." Sera blushed at the realization. "The transporters don't carry clothes with us." Sally blushed hard at the revelation and gulped. "It's okay, I was nervous the first time too." Sylvia said rubbing her back. "But it'll be fine." The Eevee nodded and nervously took off her clothing leaving her nude as she puts her folded clothes on a table. "I-I'm ready..."

Sera went and hugged the Eevee, hoping to calm her. Fortunately, it did. Sally smiles at the feeling. "Thank you." "You're welcome~" Sera replied, patting her head. Sera separated the hug. "And for the record, I wouldn't do this if I had a choice." "Why?" Sally naively asked. "Why?! Look at us!" Sera stated pointing at everyone. "Our pussy, butt, and nipples are exposed for everyone to see!" Sally sweat-dropped and covers her tits and crotch. "Sorry..." The Kirlia calmed herself. "Well for the plus side, we all look cute in the nude~." She smiles as she gently moved the Eevee's arms away. "You especially~."

Sally blushed and stared at Sera with sparkly eyes. Sera smiles too and looks down, noticing that they're holding hands. She then quickly lets go of them. "Um, right..." She blushed. "L-let's get going~.." She said quickly and they all went inside the teleporter. After pressing the coordinates, they were teleported to the club. Sally looked around in awe. "Wow... Look at this place~!" She cheered. "Yeah... It's wonders..." Aqua said monotonously. "Come on. We'll take you to the Guildmistress~." Ivy said as they walk.

Sally nodded and they all went together. They passed by some handmaidens and other angels who greeted her. Soon they got to the office. They saw Venus and Nami are waiting. "Are you three ready?" The Dewott asked, not bothering to notice the Sylveon and Eevee. "Yes we are." Sera said. "Nami, didn't you notice Angel Minx and her sister?" Venus asked. She looked at the two, "Sorry, I was more focused on our mission." She bowed her head. "Welcome, Angel Minx and..?" The Eevee bowed her head. "I'm her sister, Sally." "I see." Nami simply said. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too~." Venus smiled, "May I asked why are you here?"

The normal-type smiled, "I want to be an Angel." Sally answered before bowing. "I-is it possible for me to become one?" She asked. "It'll take a lot of training." Venus explained. "Nami can take care of taking you three there. I'll get Sally through the initiation." Venus said. "Where are you three going?" Sally asked. "Advance Angel training~!" Ivy said excitedly. "Wow~... I wish I can see that~!" She cheered. "Elite Angels only, kid..." Aqua quipped at her. "Aqua, be nice." Sera said to her.

Aqua mumbled to herself as she went to randomly hug her big sister Nami by the waist. The Dewott jolted a bit as she looked at the Kirlia, who shrugged her shoulders. Nami then stroked Aqua's head. "She's right though, be nice." She repeated. Aqua murmured at the softness of Nami's fur and looked at her with a puppy dog-pout. "U-uuhh~..." Nami blushes at the rubbing and the look. "What's with that look?"

Aqua then nuzzles on Nami's waist and touches her furry folds. "E-Eeee~!" She blushes from the touch. "A-aqua calm down.." But Aqua kept rubbing until Nami felt wet between her legs. "Ooohh~.." She blushes from the feeling. "S-stop it~." She squirms a bit. Aqua then stopped as she got some of Nami's sex juices. Nami was panting a but as she looks at Aqua, "What was that for~?!" The latter just licked her paw. She let out a small giggle from the taste. "Quite sweet~."

Nami looked at her and grabbed Aqua herself. "Um.. Well.." Nami stuttered. "H-How about we get mother, along with Sera and Ivy's parents?" The Dewott offered. "Sounds good." Sera said as she and Ivy called their parents. "Very well~ You three could use the encouragement~" Venus approved. They all waited for their parents to arrive. "Questions: One, who would look after ALP? And two, there's only Prima and Brio. They can't handle everything." Aqua pointed out while still being carried by Nami. "Do you know anyone who can look over it?" Nami asked. "Of course, Ellie, Julie, Mawi, Jess~..." Venus assured them. Sera looked confused, "I think you mean Junie?" "Isn't that what I said?" Venus asked. "You said Julie with a L. Junie has a N in the middle." Sera pointed out.

Venus was silent and then touched her smartphone to let out a laughter effect. Chorus of laughter filled the area while the Kirlia let out a sigh. "What's that for?" "Go star in our movie one after this episode..." Venus muttered before gesturing. "Take two, please~..!" Sera sighs, 'Can we please limit the 4th wall breaks? We already had some back to back.' And then the door slid open. Everyone looked at the opening. "N-Nami..?" A familiar voice called out shakily.

Blade and Prima entered the room alongside Sera and Ivy's parents. The two water-type parents slowly come to Nami who bore a deadpan expression. 'Nami, come on. Be a little happy.' Sera told her nudging. Nami was silent as she looked down sadly. "H-hello mom." She said softly. Blade's eyes were like a drizzling waterfall as she came close to her. She embraced the Dewott in a deep hug, sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I never thought I see you again!" She cried out. "M-Mother..." Nami softly said out. "I'm sorry for worrying you." She whispered.

Prima smiled at the scene. "I knew she would always come back~" "Quit trying to act tough." Ivy's mother said. "Rose is right, it's okay to get emotional." Lily, a amber colored Serperior said. Clare and Lina nodded in agreement. Prima crossed her arms as she looked at Nami who looks at her too. "Hi, Mom..." The Primarina smiles as her arms uncrossed and she went to her joining in the hug. "I missed you so much~!" Prima said shedding tears. "Me too..." Nami muttered, smiling herself. Tears starting to form on her face as well.

Aqua felt crowded around her sister's arms and mothers, being squeezed in the embraced. "Ugh..! Ch-Choking, not breathing!" She muffled. They widened their eyes as they let go, letting Aqua go on the floor. "S-sorry sweetie." Aqua panted before getting up. "I-It's okay, Mommy. Anyway, about this... Advanced training area?" "Well now that everyone's here, follow me." Nami said starting to walk. They all went to room with a different-looking teleporter.

Unlike the one at ALP, this teleporter was completely white with golden rings and blue lights. It almost resembled a holy version of it. "Ooohh~..." Everybody sept for the parents and Nami said in awe. "This will take you to the place where you'll train for a rank above Elite~!" Venus proudly stated. "What's this rank called?" Ivy asked.

Venus looked up and then down ominously to look intimidating. "Goddess~..!" The three jolted. "Goddess?!" Aqua fainted from the very words. Sera quickly caught her before she hit the floor. "Thank you..." Aqua said to her, still flabbergasted at the thought of them becoming goddesses. "D-don't worry about it, just glad you're feeling a bit better." Sera said tears forming. "Why are you having tears in your eyes?" Aqua asked. "Huh?" Sera asked wiping her eyes and saw it was true. "I-I was worried since you were depressed and all. And considering I said some harsh things to you." Sera explained.

Aqua then hugs her lovingly. "It's okay... I deserved it honestly, for Arceus sake, I was talking about allowing myself to be corrupted. Even getting you, my friends and my mother as well." Aqua said. "Now, I realized... I need more training... To get her back." "Guess Brio's words helped out as well." Nami said. "Let's go already then~!" "Hehe.. Hold your horses, baby wott~." Nami said. "Just gotta type it in." "Okay, big sis." Aqua said before whispering. "For the record, I'm not a baby." Everybody started laughing, "She's certainly back to normal now~!" Ivy said as she laughs. Aqua just stayed silent and glared away from them.

Everyone got on to the platform. "Um.. Is there any special gimmick this has, like not being able to wear close like the one ALP has?" Sera asked quickly. "Well, duh." Nami said. "Also, each member are allowed in groups of three." "So what's happens when we teleport?" Sera asked. 'Don't be too embarrassing.' She hoped. "We'll fall into a warm bath~..." Nami informed. Sera looked up. "That doesn't sound so bad." She smiled. "Of course, it's an aphrodisiac milk bath with aromatic flower petals~" Nami explained further.

The Kirlia blushed a bit. "T-that's okay.." Aqua and her family then went on the teleporter. The lights start to glow brighter as the golden lights encircle around them. Aqua, Blade and Nami were together while Prima stayed behind. "Is it bad if 5 enter it?" Sera asked. "I said that each of you can be groups of three. For example, Me, Aqua and Mother Blade." Nami specified. Ivy looks confused, "I'll go with my parents, and you'll go with yours." Sera explained. Ivy nodded as she now understood. The machine shifts and glows a bit before the three vanish.

Sera, Clare and Lina were next. Sera took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Clare and Lina stroked her bare back to calm her. Sera smiles at them just as they were teleported. Ivy got shivers of joys as she had been an Angel for a few weeks and already, she's getting advanced training. "This is amazing~! I can't miss this chance~!" She stated as she got up walked into the teleporter. "Wait for us, dear~" Rose sighed as she followed her. Lily stroke her daughter's cheek sith her tongue of course. Ivy giggles as the teleporter activated, sending them to their destination.

Prima, Sylvia, Sally and Venus just stood there wondering what to do next. "Well we do have a new angel to initiate~." Venus said looking at Sally. Who was feeling nervicited, a combination of nervous and excited. The Arceus picked her up and cradled her as she walked.

 ***Meanwhile... With the gang teleporting***

They were all traveling through a tube like pathway. "This still feels surreal no matter how many times I done this~!" Aqua cried out. "Walk it off soon!" Nami yelled at her. "I never said it's bothering me!" She pointed out. Blade sighed as she thought to herself. 'A few seconds away from home and I'm starting to miss Aqua fighting Brio already...' With Sera and her parents were going through while the Kirlia tries to keep a straight face.

Ivy and her mothers however, were swirling as if they were HALO jumping. "Woohoo~!" Ivy cried out cheerfully. "Yeah~!" Rose and Amber cheered as they twirled around Sera's mothers after Ivy around Sera. "Ivy, please don't get too excited." Sera told her. "We need to stay focus." "Tell that to them!" Lina raised her voice about Rose and Amber. "Calm down. You're having way too much fun." Clare said, but they didn't listen as they wrapped around Ivy together. Sera sighs, 'Like mother, like daughter.'

Soon they saw the portal way to their destination. "Almost here everyone!" Nami stated as she flew straight for it. Everyone flew at the exit as well, then as they went through, they continued falling down. They cried out in shock. Then they unintentionally made a big splash of warm milk with flower petals in it. The group rose up and shake their bodies to get the milk out their eyes. "Well well well~..!" A voice called out "Way to make a splash in your arrival~." A second voice spoke out "Just~... Don't get too hot due to the aphrodisiac in the milk~..." A third voice advised.

Sera and Aqua blushed as they remember what Nami said. "We better get out of it then." Aqua said as she helped the group get up, but as Blade was about to get out, the first voice squealed. "Eee~! How cute~! A Samurott~!" She then rushed in and jumped, revealing herself to be a Goodra. Blade yelped at the sudden hug, still recovering from the fall. Another splash of milk and petals was made by the Goodra tackling the Samurott, waves shifting the girls within it. "She's so soft and cuuuttte~!" The Goodra squealed as she held Blade tight and snuggled her body with her own "Um.. T-thank you~.." Blade said a little embarrassed by the nuzzling.

Blade presses her paws against the Goodra, "P-Please let me go~... I'm feeling very sensitive all of a sudden~..." Blade begged but the Goodra shook her head and starts molesting her. "Your breast are a perfect ten~." She reached around to grab Blade's ass. "And your butt's nice and tight~." Blade gasped and felt uncomfortable in unwilling pleasure. She also felt already wet between her legs. "Aaahhh~..! N-Nooo~... Please don't~!" The dragon kept rubbing those two places softly, blushing as she flicked her tongue fast on Blade's neck. Blade looked at the other girls, "A little help here please?" She asked, but everyone pretends to ignore her, wanting to see how it plays out.

Blade tries to speak, but a moan escapes her lips as she felt her nipples played with by the Goodra's fingers. They also felt slippery and slimy. Blade tried to push off the Goodra with her arms, but her body was too sslippery, "Aaah~! Wh-Why are you-" She couldn't finish as the dragon placed her fingers at the Samurott's folds. "Kyaah~! N-Not there~!" Blade yelped as she felt super sensitive due to the fragrant aphrodisiac milk. She moans as she felt the fingers starting to rub it. "Nooo~..! A-Aqua~!" She looked at her daughter, "H-help~!"

Aqua looked to the side thoughtfully, "Um~... I don't know~..." Aqua teased as she put her paws behind her back. "She really looks nice and cuddly~." She said cutely. "In fact~..." She then touches her angel charm and goes elite. "Elite Water Flash~!" Aqua turned into her armorless Samurott form and then she confronts them. "Miss Goodra~! Let me join in~!" The Goodra turns to the new Samurot approaching. "Oooh~..! The Baby-Wott shows up~!" The Goodra said, making the younger Samurott blush madly. "I-I'm not a- Wait, how do you know that?!" She asked flustered.

The dragon type chuckled, "I know who you are, Aqua~. We all know who you all are~." The Goodra replied. Sera jolted a bit as she looked around to see who else is here. She then sees a Mesprit who acted somewhat shy and a smiling Meloetta. The two carefully entered the milk bath as they look at Sera and Ivy. They each then embrace them and pin them down. The Meloetta holding Sera while the Mesprit held Ivy. "N-nice to meet you~." Sera blushes with greeting, feeling embarrassed about their position. "My name's Sera." "A-And I'm Ivy~..." The Snivy said as she felt the Mesprit curiously touches her clitoris with her finger.

The two smiled, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Saya, also known as Goddess Motus, the songstress of love~." The Meloetta introduced stroking her cheek. Sera blushed at her touch, but felt good and warm inside. "You have lovely eyes~." Sera complimented moving the hair aside to see Saya's orange eyes. Her green hair was also wet from the milk and has a few petals stuck on it. 'Wow, who the thought the petals and milk would make her more beautiful~.' Sera thought blushing. "M-My name is M-Muse~... G-Goddess V-Venus~... P-Princess of L-Love a-and~..." The Mesprit shyly said as she blushed and looked the opposite direction, looking unsure of herself. "And what?" Ivy asked curious.

Muse bit her lower lip and sweated, wondering if she should say something. She then pressed her charm which showed a familiar Arceus. "Hey... Isn't that Guildmistress Venus?" Ivy asked. "You know her?" Sera asked Muse who jolted and shook her head. "No no no nooo..!" Then Muse hid her blushing face in Ivy's chest, much to her surprise. "H-hey.." Ivy blushes a bit as she stroke her back. "It's okay, don't be shy." "M-M-My... M-M-Mommy..." She squealed very softly, hoping to not cause a riot around herself.

Ivy and Sera gasped at the scene, but kept calm. 'Venus never mentioned having a child.' Ivy thought. "S-So... Who's your other mother~?" Ivy tried asking politely, but that made Muse yelp. "Nooo...!" "It's okay, you don't need to tell us~." Sera said moaning a bit from Saya stroking her skin, making her feel turned on already due to the milk. The Kirlia nuzzled the Meloetta, moaning softly as she hugs her. As for Aqua… She's on top of her mother, with the Goodra on top of her. "Oh right I never introduced myself~. I'm Lubri, also Goddess Lubricum~." "That sounds... Redundant." Blade muttered. "Yeah, it the same name with the word 'cum' at the end." Aqua said.

Lubri became slightly irritated with closed irked eyes, a small grin and cross-popping veins on the top side of her head. "You know~... It's rude to sound racist on one's name, especially a goddess-titled angel such as myself~..!" Aqua and Blade yelped, "I-we wasn't trying to sound insulting." They said. The Goodra then has her slimy antennae wiggle around their super sensitive bodies. The two water types yelped out then moan loudly from the feeling.

Nami saw this and shivered in pleasure. Lubri noticed it, "Wanna join in~?" "Uhh~..." Nami felt turned on but tries resisting even by slowly rubbing her own crotch.  
"N-no thank you~." She said looking away. "B-But~..." She sees her family getting molested and felt aroused by their privates being played and their loud moans.  
Their faces moaning in pure bliss and pleasure. "Uurrrkk~..!" Nami cringed in pleasure, feeling the want to join in as well. "Nnghh~! Dangit, I can't take it~!" Nami leaped at them as she transformed,her Samurott form looked darker blue with shadier colored shell armor. She then jumps on the three with a splash.

The four giggled and hugged each other. Lubri got up and playfully whipped all three of the Samurotts with Aqua being the one sandwiched. All three of them cried out in slight pain and pleasure. "Nngaah~!" As for Clare, Lina, Rose and Lily… They were getting aroused at seeing their daughters being loved by the goddess angels, then Rose wraps herself around Clare and Lily around Lina. The Gardevoir's gasped, but doesn't resist and moans from their coils rubbing their skin. They tightened themselves to increase the pleasure and warmth around them. They moaned louder, enjoying the squeeze as they were careful not to crush them. "S-So tight~! A-And smooth~!" They cried out in their state. The snakes smiled as they gently lick their necks gently and then their nipples. Clare and Lina shudder as they're helplessly pleasured and feeling wet from the licking.

As for Sera and Saya… The kirlia was panting as her cheeks were held by the goddess angel. "Haah~..! Haaah~...! Truly a Goddess~!" Sera complimented. Saya smiled as she went and locked her lips with Sera's in a loving kiss. The Kirlia kisses back as she felt her hands slide down to her neck and then her shoulders. "This is amazing, but.." The Kirlia muffled as she makes out with her. "When do we start the trial~?" 'Soon~...' The Meloetta being a psychic-type herself said with her mind. 'Maybe tomorrow~' 'Aww, were you charmed by my elegent form~?' Sera asked teasing affectionately. Saya responded with a squeeze on Sera's breasts.

Sera gasped at the squeeze as milk started to leak from her nipples. 'Wh-What!? L-Lactating already!?' She yelped as she saw streams leaking down her breast. Saya smiled in their kiss and went to her stomach and then her hips. 'Wh-what are you-' Sera jolted when she felt her moist slit and buttocks getting grabbed. Sera gasped when she felt her body froze up. 'C-can't move~... Paralyzed in pleasure~!' She then felt her vagina and anus fingered. She muffled in the kiss. 'P-please suckle my milk~?' She begged. Saya smiled and let go of their kiss before licking her milky nipples, making her moan loudly.

Ivy licks the goddesses neck softly, but that made the Mesprit flinch and her fur shook like static. "You nervous~?" Ivy asked comfortingly. Muse made a small squeak as she nodded. "It's okay, anything I can do to help you relax~?" Ivy offered. "C-Can I be in control~..?" Muse asked with the shyest and cutest blushing face, which made Ivy stare in awe that her nose bled a little. "Eep! You okay, need a doctor?!" Muse said worriedly seeing the blood. "D-Don't worry..!" Ivy assured as she found a nearby tissue box to wipe her nose dry. "I-It'll pass..!" "In any case," Ivy relaxed in the bath, "You take the lead this point on~."

Muse smiled lightly, but was still nervous. "W-We have a shower room you could use... T-To wash your nose fr-from inside." "Thanks for your concern~." Ivy said. "I'm alright." "B-But your nose..." Muse tried to protest. "It's already cleaned, I'm fine Goddess muse~." Ivy said assuringly. Muse nodded and looked at Ivy's neck. "Um... Tie your arms on your back with your own vines..?" Ivy looked intrigued as she brought a couple of vines out and tied her arms together behind them. "Alrighty, Princess~... Come and get me~!" Muse blushes as she's being called a princess, but nods as she started placing her hands on the snivy's chest, very lightly and shakily rubs them slowly. Ivy moans softly from the rubbing and squirm a bit.

Muse blushed shyly and looks away as she slowly fondles them so, but that only made very little pleasure for Ivy. "Aahh~.." Ivy murrs slightly. "You can rub them a little harder you know?" "I just... Want your emotions to feel good~" Muse shyly said. "I am feeling good~." She said smiling, "That's why I'm saying it's okay to move faster and harder." But what Ivy didn't expect was Muse kneeling down and embracing the Snivy with her head resting between her breasts. "No, Sweet Ivy~... I want you to release as I tempt your emotions to give into my love~!" "Huh~?" Ivy asked noticing the Mesprit's change in personality, but then she felt a strange warm pleasurable feeling down her hips.

She gasped at the wonderful feeling, letting out a sweet murr in response. "Wh-Why am I suddenly so~..? A-Aah~!" Her legs shook in pleasure and yet Muse didn't physically touch her. "There's no need for words or actions, sweet Angel Nature~." Muse said smiling. "Let your love be free~!" She then planted a small kiss between Ivy's breasts, causing the irises to become smaller as the Snivy's eyes widened and cried out. "I-I'M CUMMING~!" And she does squirming. Her cum spilling in the milk as she collapsed. "I... I came.. But you hardly touched me~.." Ivy panted astonished at the whole thing.

She smiled as she rubbed Ivy's sides, "I'm the Goddess Angel of Emotion~" Muse explained. "Lots of pokemon can feel pleasure by touch, but do you know you can feel pleasure from your emotions~?" She asked. Ivy shook her head, gesturing her to continue. "I can tap into a pokemon's emotions and make em feel loved and desired~." "Uh-huh~..." Ivy nodded. "And then~?" Muse giggled at the question. "You know the answer~." Ivy blushed as she had just experienced it. "S-so um.." She looked away holding her hands behind her back. "Was it... good~?" "Very nice~" Ivy panted.

Meanwhile, with Aqua, Nami, Blade and Lubri... Both their vagina lips were being tickled by Lubri's antennas, becoming more moist than usual. "S-so.. Good~..." Aqua murred nuzzling Blade's cheeks. "Y-Yeah~..!" Nami moaned herself. "Oohh my~.." Blade moaned out as well. They soon felt their vaginas getting thrusted in. Aqua looked to see Lubri's slipping her tail inside her. "AAAHHH~!" "Already pre lubed so no need to wet it~." Lubri cheered. "Because I'm a Goo-Dra~!"

That got Blade and Aqua to laugh at the pun. Even Nami snickered at that, then Blade and Nami felt an antenna slip inside their own vaginas. "Aaaiee~!" They yelped out cutely from that, then they all felt their labias getting violated. "Aaahh~! So deep~!" Blade moaned out. "A-And soft~! Aaahh~!" Nami agreed.  
"Yess~." Aqua squirmed happily. They then felt a pink light glow within their labias. "Whooaaa~.." All three water types gasped at the glow, and then they suddenly felt close.

The three tried their hardest to resist, but hit their climax in only a few seconds. They then collapsed, panting. "Family love~. So precious~." Lubri said taking her appendages out. As for Saya and Sera, the Kirlia was moaning softly and sweetly as Saya suckled her nipples gently. The Meloetta smiled as she started grinding on her. Sera moaned louder as these sensations render her helpless to do anything. The Kirlia then felt her vaginal lips being eaten oout 'You can control your vaginal muscles like that~?' She asked amazed. "Uh-huh~! What do you think~?" She said and then asked as she shows their grinding pussies with Saya's own making out with Sera's. "It's like you have a second mouth~!" Sera said excitedly.

Saya blushed as she giggled. "Cute, isn't it~!" She actually made a kissing sound with their vaginas. Sera nods her head, "How do I taste~?" She asked lustfully. "Based on how my pussy feels~... You're so sweet~!" Saya chimed. Sera blushes happily as she tries to grind back to pleasure the goddess angel, but then she felt stuck and saw the Meloetta's vagina was sucking hard on the Kirlia's. She then tried to move and fondle her chest instead, but was sexually paralyzed by the vaginal sucking. 'C-Can't move~...' She thought twitching. 'It feels too good~! I-I gonna cum soon~!' She tells her panting faster. 'Then let it out~!' Saya told her.

Upon her request, she cries out loud when she hits her climax, her juice mixing in the milk. Rose and Lily had their tails inside Clare and Lina's vaginas while they're using their psychic powers to rub the serpent's chest. They too felt close due to the milk pool. They kept this up for a few more seconds before crying out in bliss, cumming in the pool. The group slumped forward a bit as they tried to catch their breath. Soon, every one of the group were held up by psychic energy coming from Saya and Muse. "We have places for you to rest up for tomorrow." Lubri said. They all nodded exhaustedly as they were being carried to their rooms. It was a luxurious Japanese style in with sliding doors and bamboo shoots at the windows.

They all stared in awe at their new place to stay for a while. They each found a large sushi plate at the table "OMA~..!" Aqua gasped before screaming. "LINNER~!" Aqua dashes towards the table, but Nami grabs her along the way. "Hold it, Osha-Rk-Wott. We need a bath first." "Huh?" Aqua asked confused and then looks at herself and her sister. "You have a point, but what's Osha-Rk-Wott?" She asked "O-Shark-Wott." Nami explained. "I don't get it." The Oshawott said. "Sharks eat fish and you kinda made like one." Nami pointed out, making chomping motions as she finish. Aqua blushed as she get it now. "Sorry..." "No need to apologize.." She patted her head. "Just wait until bath is over." And she carried her to the bathroom. "I-I can walk you know~." Aqua said blushing, but Nami just ignored her as they went inside alongside the giggling Kirlia and Snivy.

 ***After their bath together***

They were at the table eating together. All of them wearing floral kimonos, but no undergarments. "I never wore kimonos before~." Sera said looking over her which is decorated with green water lilies, "They're so cute~." "And airy since we're still naked inside~" Clare chuckled. "M-mom!" Sera cried out blushing in embarrassment. "What? I'm just reminding~!" Clare shrugged. "Our daughter likes to keep it formal. She is the new student council president you know." Lina pointed out. Clare nodded and patted their daughter's back. The Kirlia beeming with pride.

Sera then hears and sees Blade's daughters were wolfing down their plates of sushi. "I wish my influence would inspire others though.." She sighed as she ate hers with more grace. Lubri sees Aqua with interest. 'Interesting~... She's almost remind me of~... Me~...' She thought to herself. She also noticed other goddesses watching them in secret. Saya was looking at Sera. 'So proud, modest and yet so kind~... Just like me~'' Muse was watching Ivy who was smiling happily as she ate alongside her parents. 'She's got loving parents like me with mother~...And she cheerful and likes to help others... Like me.' Muse said happily as she eats some of her portion of sushi.

Muse joins the other goddesses who finished peeking at the girls and they ate together. "Alright~" Lubri stated. "Now, let's all brush our teeth and get some sleep~!"  
"Right." Saya said getting up, "Make sure the dishes are clean too~." "A-And I'll show them their beds~" Muse volunteered. They nod as they do their specific task.  
Muse soon led the group to a room where there are each small room with curtains. "This is so nice of all of you." Aqua said happily. "Th-Thank you, Angel Water~..." Muse smiled blushing, rubbing the back of her her head. Sera bows her head. "Thank you for your hospitality~."

Aqua, Nami and Blade then went to their bedroom, finding a big light-blue dome inside. It's a big blobby water dome which anyone can breathe inside. It's also malleable from the inside out. Aqua gasped at the scene, "Cool~!" She cheered moving to it. "Careful, Aqua! You don't know what it is yet!" Nami exclaimed as she followed Aqua who touched the outer walls of the dome. At the same time, Nami held Aqua by her underarms and the latter's arms slide in through and got stuck.  
The Oshawott gasped at the action as Nami tried to pull back, but then they got sucked inside. "Waahh~!" Aqua and Nami kinda floated in place for a moment. They held their breaths for a few minutes as they tried to get out, then Lubri pushes her own head inside. "It's okay~! You can breathe inside~!"

The two looked shocked as they found out they can. "Well... We are water types of course." Nami blushed sheepishly. "Yeah, of course we are~..." Aqua agreed with the same tone as Nami. Blade giggled at their little blunders and before she joins them, she asks. "What can we do inside there besides sleep and float~?" "You can swim around, and make this any shape you like without breaking it." Lubri stated "Can we arrange ourselves to sleep in a proper position~?" Blade asked. "How so?" She asked. "Laying down on our backs." Blade replied. Aqua and Nami looks confused as they do so and they floated down on their backs. "Okay, now what?" Aqua asked.

Nami looked curiously and grabbed the end of the place near her feet and pulled to make a blanket. Aqua does the same, "Cool." "Well, I can see how we'll be able to sleep on our backs~" Blade said as she got into the sphere as well. Her upper body inside as she struggled, kicking her hind legs to get her lower half inside, eventually going in as well. "Oh, wow~! It feels cool and refreshing inside~" "Yeah, so cool~!" Aqua said smiling as she got off her 'blanket'. "Come on, let's get to sleep." Nami said. "I'll sleep when I want to, Big Sis~" Aqua said defiantly. "If your tired, it'll effect your trials tomorrow~." She said.

Aqua mumbled as she groan. "The trials will be fun you know~." She stated. Aqua still puffed her cheeks. Lubri then took out a case of complimentary vibrators.  
The three looked in awe. "If it helps you three sleep~." The goodra said. "We'll take 'em~!" Aqua exclaimed. Lubri gave them the case as she left the room with the Gardevoir and Serperior families following. Aqua looked at the assortment of different vibrator shapes and sizes. "I'm taking the smallest one~!" She said and took a small egg-shaped vibrator. "Good idea, I'll take medium size." Nami said taking the longer one. "And I'm taking the big one~" Blade said, taking the thick one.

They set the adjustments to the preferred settings and slid them in their vaginas. All three of them moan out in pleasure as they get comfortable in their spots. Aqua had pushed her vibrator all the way in her vagina as if she sucked it up completely moaning cutely as she closed her eyes. Nami then hugged her from behind like a plushie. The Oshawott blushes, "It's nice seeing you like this big sis~." She said nuzzling her. Nami blushed and kisses the back of her head. "I guess Sera's right about it being okay to open your heart sometime~." Nami said and then teased. "Baby-Wott~..." "Hey~!" Aqua cried out blushing. "I-I'm not a baby~!" Nami responds by tickling her nipples. "Eep~." Aqua yelped a bit, trying to keep her mouth closed, making tiny snickers and a wry smile.

Nami doesn't as she contniues rubbing the nubs, "S-stop that~." She stutters as she uses her paws to cover her mouth. "In a little bit." Nami said smiling as she inserts three of her fingers in Aqua's pussy to take her vibrator out. "H-hey wait~!" Aqua said groaning. "That's mine~!" Nami smiles as she digs deeper in Aqua's folds and grabbed her vibrator inside her labia. "D-don't pull it out~." She spoke. "It's mine~!" She whined. "I'm not." Nami assured. "Just adjusting the settings~. After I take it out~!" She does slide it out. She grumbles, "Just don't overdo it okay?" "No promises~!" Nami said as she turned up the vibration a lot. "Y-you were the one who told her I needed to be ready for trials remember?" Blade asked with a moan. "I did~! That's why I'm making sure she is~!" Nami said. "I'm making sure she'll endure the hard sex training~!"

Their mother nodded her head, but continued to speak, "Just don't wear her out at the end~." Blade warned. "Like I said to Aqua, No promises~!" "So you'll risk her doing trials exhausted?" Blade stated. Nami looked unsure as she made point. "Maybe I'll focus instead on love~." Nami lowers the dial instead and gives it back to Aqua. "I'll just likely cuddle and caress you~." Namu said rubbing and stroking Aqua who inserted her vibrator back inside. Aqua murred from the feeling, blushing lovingly. She then suckled it inside her labia. Aqua uses her paws to rub Nami's sides, making her sigh in pleasure. Aqua tickled her, making Nami giggled. Soon enough, they relaxed and fell asleep.


	17. Episode 13: Goddess trial part 1

Aqua woke up from a alarm next to her. She was feeling drowsy and yawned hard. "Okay, better get up." She then got up and floated, exhaustedly swimming towards the wall. She pushed against it trying to get out, but due to being tired, she couldn't move an inch of it. "How does one get out of it?!" Aqua asked looking around and then swims to her mother and sister.

She nudges them to wake them up. "Hey..." They then wake up. "Can you two help me get out?" Aqua asked. They grunted, getting out of bed. They went to the part of the bubble and started pushing against it with Aqua at front. Soon, Aqua was pushed out of it, but instead of a hard landing the floor wobbled and wiggled like the water bubble dome. "Oh, thank Arceus for the comfortable furniture~..." Aqua mumbled. She got up. "Well I'm heading for the trials. "Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone~." Aqua stated winking and went to the showers. She turned on the water and sighed at the warmness.

 ***At the training grounds***

Aqua arrived and saw Sera and Ivy are there as well. They all got on their bottoms as their tutor came in. Each of them wearing mesmerizing armors, wearing white feathery capes. Sera takes a closer look at those capes and they opened up like wings. All three of the girl gasped in awe, "Whoaaa~!" "And now for your endurance test~!" Muse chimed excitedly. "So what's the test gonna consist of?" Sera asked. Muse then takes out a snake-like chain. "This~!"

Just as she said that, 3 test dummies appears in front of them. Muse threw one of the snake chains at one of them, the chain hissed and open its mouth. It landed on the dummies and wrapped around them, part of it wrapped at its crotch. Some wrapped at their waist, heads behind the dummies. The head opened its mouth, showing pinkish fangs in it. And they bit their spots, while not too hard to cause pain, but also stung the other spot with their scorpion shaped tails.

Aqua, Sera and Ivy shuddered a bit from the sight. Slightly nervous of the chains biting them. "T-that's the trial?" Sera asked. "Mm-hm~" Muse nodded. "Any questions~!" "How long we have to endure?" Ivy asked. "Should a teacher give the students hints and answers?" Lubri asked sternly. Ivy head droops. "No..." "Then good luck~!" Saya cheered as she threw a snake chain at Sera. The snake went alive and wrapped around the kirlia's body and private and its ends respectively bit and stung Sera's right and left butt cheeks. "Yeowch!" She cried out as she kneels on the ground.

Her face flushes red as she starts to pant a bit in lust. Her irises glowing purple due to the snake chain. "H-how strong.. I-is this stuff~?" She asked stuttering. "The more you struggle, the tighter it gets and the faster & harder it vibrates~" Saya informed as Muse and Lubri threw their chains at Aqua and Ivy. "Huh!?" They both cried out. They both yelped when the snake chains wrapped and bit their cheeks with their teeth and tail stingers and they fell on the ground as well. All three of them struggling to get the chains off their bodies, but the chains got tighter and vibrated like electricity in response.

All three girls moaned out louder in response to it and curled up into balls as they struggle. As they go through this, each angel's parents were coming over while reading an article of the snake chain. "That sounds intense." Rose stated. "I know, it also said that if more than one snake chain gets together, their powers would combine." Lily muttered. "It makes me shudder." Clare said. "Think of a threesome with them." Lina said, though not intending on it. "Clare~!" Lina said in mock anger. "Girls, please calm down. It's what our daughters are going to do for the first day in advanced training." Blade stated. "They're already doing that." Nami said looking ahead.

The parents then looked at the three who were struggling at the tightness and vibration of the snake chains. "Oh.." The eye covered Gardevoir shivered a bit at the sight. "Five minutes in class and already you received homework~!" Nami joked, coming closer to Aqua who glared at her with one eye opened. "T-this... Not... F-funny~!" Aqua stuttered back through pants. "S-Since when did you act a little like Br-Brio~!?" "Trying out a different personality other than the serious older sister~." She answered. "I think you hung out with Brio too much..." Aqua huffed grumpily. "Would you rather she be here?" Nami asked. "I'm pretty sure she would tease you all the way home~."

Aqua gritted her teeth as she somehow manages to stand up, impressing Nami who eyes are wide. "Nami~... Would you like to help your sister out in her homework~?" Lubri seductively asked, licking her lips and swinging an extra snake chain in a loop. She blushed at the question. "Uh~... W-Well, you see-" She protested but was interrupted when Lubri threw it at her. "DONE~!" As it moved through the air, it quickly tied around Aqua's before restraining Nami. The two sisters were chained together and the vibration was twice powerful. "AAAHHH~!" "H-hey~! I never answered!" Nami argued before feeling the punctures. "Gyyaaahh~!"

Her body quivered as the aphrodisiac courses through her body and her irises turn purple. "What's with the irises changing purple?" Blade asked. "It's only temporary and painless~" Lubri explained. "Also, it's for style~" Sera groaned as she tries to think despite the pleasure. 'Everytime we try to get it off, it just tightens and vibrates harder!' She thought groaning in pleasure. "I~... Don't suppose we could get in on it~..." Lina asked as she and Clare came near their daughter. "More the merrier I always say~." She said tossing them snake chains, tying them up in a knot with Sera. "M-mommy~.." Sera muttered with a smile, touched, then she felt herself growing.

She looked as she saw she was a Gardevoir like her parents. "Don't look at me! It just happened suddenly!" "Aww~.." Lina cooed moaning from the vibrations. "Parental love can have such an effect even when it's a temporary one~" Saya teased swaying her hips left and right. "S-Saya Sempai~..." She blushed feeling embarrassed. Ivy was crying out in ecstasy as she purposely struggled hard to get some pleasure from her snake chain. "Enjoying yourself~?" Rose asked looking her over. "I-I wouldn't do that if I were you~..." Muse shyly advised. "I-If you fail, you'll be in the pleasure whipping..." "J-just having a little fun." Ivy pointed out. "Let us help you~!" Lily said as they coiled around their daughter. "Y-you'll need this~." Muse quickly said before throwing them at Ivy's parents, both of them wrapping them all up together.

Lilly and Rose moan as they were pricked and their eyes turned purple. Ivy giggled as she went elite between them. "Oh mom~." Ivy murmured as she nuzzled them both. All three snakes squirming and hissing in ecstasy. Lubri looks at Blade who was still not tied, "One charm left Bladey~." She said swaying it teasingly. Blade gulped shyly and walked to them. The Goodra tossed it and all three were linked together. Aqua and Nami going elite as well. "As beautiful as always Mommy~." Aqua murmurs. "So are you being cute~!" Blade murmurs back.

Sera moans louder with her parents, "Think, how to stop it if struggling makes it worse~?!" "Figure it out yourself!" Lubri said. "That's what students do." Sera expected that answer and then an idea came to her mind. She lets go of the chain and relax, moaning in pleasure. She then grinds on the chain. She moans louder as precum leaks. The chains then made a pleasurable hissing sound. Sera panted and moan as she let the snakes do as they please. She then felt her right butt cheek getting licked. She looked to see one of the snakes licking it while still latching on with its fangs.

Sera winces a bit at the sight, but remains still and started stroking the chain comfortingly. The chains started to loosen. Sera gasped as the vibrations lessen as well. 'I was right~!' 'Just to make this a fair training~...' Saya mentally said as she puts up three soundproof force fields around each family. 'No sharing hints." Sera pouted at that. 'Rats!' She thought as she sighed, 'You do have a point Senpai.' She then felt a psychic club hit her mind. 'Hey! What was that for?!' Sera rubs her head. 'Its just to say, Of course I'm right!' Saya said sternly. 'Teachers are usually to mostly right!' 'Well I didn't need that clubbing to prove the point!' Sera said rubbing her head. 'It's tough to be a teacher.' Saya simply replied.

Sera nods her head. 'I tried to be a tutor to help Aqua and Ivy study sometimes...' She pause as she looks at the Meloetta. 'So be better.' Saya advised with less useful advice. 'Trying too, but they usually try to sneak away to have fun, fall asleep, or have fun, and this was before I found out their angels.' Sera shakes her head. 'You're fighting the good fight.' Saya assured. 'Seems like it. Aqua gotten a A- on her last school exam.' Sera said. 'That's good, right~?' Saya pointed out. 'It's an A but that's what it mainly is~' "Of course it's good~. Just caught me off guard." She said. 'Any reward you had for her~?' Sera blushes at the question. 'I would... Let her have anything she wanted~.' Saya being the goddess angel she is, looked deeper in Sera's mind.

 ***Flashback***

Everyone at school had the exam results handed to them from their teachers. Even Aqua got her exam paper. Sera looked at her results and smiled. "A+. No surprise there." She turns to Ivy. "How you do?" "B-." Ivy replied, showing it to Sera. "Good job. I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it." The kirlia said smiling. Aqua stared at her own paper in sheer disbelief. "How you do Aqua?" Sera asked. Aqua didn't answer as she just stared at her paper. "Aqua.. You okay?" Ivy asked concern moving to rub her shoulder. "I-I'm..!" Aqua muttered with widened eyes and cold sweat. "C-come on it's not the end of the world if it's not what you expected." Sera said comfortingly as she took a look at her paper. "Let's just take a look at-" She gasped at the sight of her result. "O...M...A!" Sera stuttered hands trembling.

Ivy took a look and gasped, "Great Job Aqua~!" It was a stunning... A-..! "I~..! I~..!" Aqua was about to shout out something until she raised an eyebrow in worry. "I didn't cheat, did I...?" Sera looked at her, "Did you?" She took a quick glance through Aqua's memory. It showed scenes of Aqua studying and revising for her exam. She even wrote down notes. While that is the case, it never showed her peeking through those notes during it. So Sera double-checked her memories, but like last time, she found no evidence that the Oshawott cheated during the exam. 'I-I-I..! I didn't think this was actually possible~..!' she thought shocked, but proud at the same time.

Her eyes returned to normal. "You haven't cheated Aqua~." She said sounding happy. "You passed fair and square~!" Aqua smiled joyfully, but felt weary of her seemingly happy tone. "D-Do you mean that~..?" Sera nodded, "Why would I lie?" "Um..." Aqua whispered. "I kinda have a feeling you might be psychic-ly clawing your own desk..." In the next moment, Sera was on the floor looking down, blue with shock as her head was down. Aqua gulped and looked away. "Way to make Sera depressed Aqua..." Ivy said shaking her head. 'That's what I'm worried about...' "Will everybody always expect the worse from me?..." Sera asked feeling depressed. "I'm usually a damsel in distress putting others in more distress..."

Aqua felt bad about saying what she said. "I'm sorry Sera. I shouldn't have said something like that." "No, it's fine..." Sera said, some of her face shady on top under her hair. "I'll admit, I can hardly believe the school's most lusty delinquent became successful in her exam... But the psychic clawing had me down.." She looks at her. "Do you really think of me like that?" Aqua didn't answer her but then placed a paw on her shoulder. "Meet me at our private area." She said. "Where?" Sera asked. "You know." She said. Sera shrugged as she really doesn't. "How about your bedroom~?" "Um... Okay." Sera said. They nodded and waited till school's over.

 ***Later night... In Sera's bedroom***

Sera opened the door and looked inside. She saw her white bed with its blanket having a big lump underneath it. Sera smiled a bit as she slowly approach her bed. She then got the vial of pink liquid from Venus the other day and got under the covers. "Aqua, you under here?" She asked. "Yes..." She answered softly. "You want your reward now?" Sera asked. Aqua just frowned and shut her eyes in sadness. Sera was confused, "What's wrong?" "I... I shouldn't have won the deal!" Aqua cried out in tears.

Sera looked even more confused. "What you mean?" "I've always thought about how you were so kind and yet so strict, but with you liking to be exposed more or less, I hardly recognize you as the prez who scolds me for my sexual delinquency!" Aqua cried out with all of her info and sobbed. "Now I'm sort of having you as my slave... Much to your chagrin... And I wanted to be your slave..." "Aqua..." Sera strokes the Oshawott's head. "I made this deal in hopes that you'll study harder and improve your grades." "E-Even so..." Aqua sniffled as she wiped her tears but was still sad. "I won... And you lose... I just wish you don't have to take this by yourself..."

Sera gave her a kind smile, "Aqua.. I'm not forcing myself to this. I'm happy you won, and I'm more than happy to reward you for studying and working hard in your studies~." She strokes Aqua's cheek sweetly. "I even love the times you and Ivy acted cute and sexy~..." She said with a blushing smile. "Even the time you two stripped at the cafeteria and were thrown chocolate milk~." "R-Really~?" The Oshawott asked with a blush. "Also when you and Ellie were in a sex coma, I couldn't help but rub and finger your folds~." She admitted.

Aqua smiled a bit with a blush. "While I will admit you deserve some of the trouble you two got, our Guildmistress showed me the truth~." Sera said blushing. "The truth..?" Aqua asked. Sera smiles as she held Aqua's cheeks before gently kissing her. Aqua widened her eyes but slowly relaxed. "I love you Aqua~." Sera admitted making out with her. "The same way you love us~." "S-Sera~..." The Oshawott blushes as the Kirlia wrapped her arms around her. Sera then pushes her on the bed.

Kirlia took out a bottle of pink liquid. "Remember this~?" Aqua gasped as she studied that. "A-Are you gonna have me...?" Sera then splashed the liquid on herself, then she embraced and grinded on Aqua, covering her with the pink liquid. "Aah~..! S-Sera~..." Aqua moaned out in pleasure. "Relax young-wott~.." Sera shudders from the feeling. "Eee~... Tr-Treat me like I'm your baby sister, Sera~..." Aqua requested cutely meeping. "What~? Want me to spoil you~?" Sera asked patting her head. "Baby-Wott~?" Aqua blushes as she nods. "Okay, but we're switching places once we get hard~..!" "We made the deal we'll do each other you know~?"

Aqua nodded and shuddered. "Uuhh~..! S-Sera~..! I-I feel w-weird~..!" "Hehe~.. Look downward~." She asked. Aqua does as she's told and gasped, widening her eyes. She saw a cock grow out of her folds and rose to 7 in. "Uuhh~..." Aqua shuddered at the sight of her very own member. "It's temporary, don't worry~." Sera pointed out as she moans as her own member formed. Aqua gasped at Sera's own cock. "Y-You too~?!" "I did splash myself with the liquid you know~?" Sera flicked Aqua's nose. "Baby-Wott~!" Aqua blushes. Usually she doesn't like being called by that pet name, but when she's alone with either her mother, Hana or Sera, it's fine. "So you wanna do me first or I do you first~?" "First, let's do 69 and then, We go elite and thrust in each other with you on top of me~" Sera suggested, lustily licking her lips. "K~." Sera said moving around to face each other's groin.

The Kirlia saw Aqua's member twitch and giggled. "Aww, you new cock looks so cute~." Sera teases her. Aqua blushed harder and stares at Sera's own cock. She held and stroke it a bit, making Sera gasp and moan at her touch. She gives Aqua a lick in response, making the Oshawott squeal in pleasure. Sera smiles as she started licking Aqua's new member more. Her tongue swirling around the tip and then flicking left and right. The oshawott moaning as she does the same, and the Aqua engulfs her member in her mouth.

Sera moans from Aqua taking her member. "So.. Warm~." Her cock felt like it was sweating around the moist, cavernous inside of her mouth. Sera opened her mouth to engulf Aqua's own cock, making the Oshawott groan and suckled Sera's member like a baby drinking their bottle. "H-haaa~..." Sera sighs in pleasure as she licks and sucks it gently. "Mmm~..." Sera closed her eyes as she bobs her head slowly. Aqua gasped at the feeling and starts to get close.  
"Eeh~, gonna cum already~?" Sera asked feeling close herself. "Same for you big sis~." Aqua teases. "Big sis~?" Sera asked. "If you're treating me like a baby sister, I'm treating you like a big sis~!" Aqua pointed out.

Sera smiled and suckled her cock harder. Aqua does the same in return. Soon they made muffled screams and came, a little spilling out of their mouths. "Mmm-Mmph~!" Sera twitched as she drank Aqua's semen. Aqua moaned from Sera's taste, before letting go of her cock, panting. "Hahh, that felt so great~." Sera panted. "Y-Yeah~..." Aqua agreed. "Hmm, how do we make the next part interesting~?" Sera asked. "How~?" Aqua asked exhaustedly. "Oh~! Maybe roleplay as heroes fighting a villain!" Sera suggested. "And you're the heroine who gets humiliated by me~!" "Hey~! Why the hero has to lose~?!" Aqua grumbles winking.

She pats the Oshawott's head. "I mean, first the you've been captured and gets raped by me, but soon after I cum in your anus, you'll get back at me tenfold~!" Sera calms her, winking herself. "And for added effect~!" Sera paused as her eyes glowed pink. "Wh-Wha..?" Aqua drowsily asked as she passes out. When she woke up, her surrounding was different. She looked around and it was some kind of acting room. She saw that she was a Samurott. "What..? Why..?" She notice that she was laying on her stomach, she tries to get up, but is unable to.

She then looks behind and sees someone laughing, wearing a masquerade mask. "Glad to see you awake, my adorable sea lion~!" A figure started approaching her. Aqua gasped as she saw a familiar naked Mega Gardevoir. "You~!" Aqua said getting into character while still pinned down on the floor. She saw it was psychic bindings holding her down. "S-SERA~!" She whined out loud "I was wondering when my little treat was gonna show up~.." Sera said licking her lips. "Cherub Water~!" Aqua gritted her teeth, "It's Angel Water~!" Aqua stated as she struggled to get out.

She saw that her weapon and armor was put to the side. "My armor!" "Oh you won't be needing them for our event~." Sera said rubbing her hand along Aqua's body. "Wh-What event!?" Sera chuckles as she snaps her fingers. Next moment, floating cameras appeared eyeballing Aqua's pussy and flashing pictures. Aqua widened her eyes and a camera showed a picture of her anus and vagina. "H-hey, get those cameras away from me!" Aqua cried out. The Samurott then gets held from behind by Sera.

Her arms were cuffed up above her head as Sera held Aqua's breast and the other was near her groin. "Smile for the camera, Baby-Wott~..." Sera seductively licked her cheek, grabbing her erect member above her vagina. "Because you're gonna go worldwide~!" Aqua blushes as she saw the tip edging closer, "N-no, don't put that in there!.." She stutters trying to move, then a camera comes to record on them. "I have to say though, I also intend to study on the legendary Angel Water's reproductive system~." She said growling lustfully.

She then has a camera start at her vagina. "Notice her vagina~... Pink, soft, velvety and moist~... Like a mouth or a rose yet to bloom~!" The Gardevoir moved her hand to the lips and opened it. "I'm sure it holds some type of alluring lusty knowledge about it~" "Look at it having just bloomed~! Around it, is a pinkish area with a hole at the center~ And what's this on top~? How cute~! An erect pulsating nipple-like appendage~! Otherwise known as~... The clitoris~!" "Quit describing it~! I'm not an experiment!" Aqua stated trying to move, but then she felt the bottom of her breasts felt two warm palms rub and squeezes them once.

Aqua moaned out in response. "As you can see, we all grow aroused when certain actions are done to our bodies~. Rubbing breast, squeezing nipples, tickling clitoris, different methods build lust in different amounts~." Sera explained lustfully as she tickles her nipples, making them erect. "Oohh~..." Aqua moaned out as she shakes her head. "S-stop~..." Then Sera pushes her down, back on her stomach. Aqua looked confused as she looked back behind her.

The Mega Gardevoir was sliding her hand on her buttocks. "Now this~... This feels similar to the breasts, but they are around the lower region~... The butt~! So soft, supple and firm their cheeks are~! Like their upper counterparts~!" She lustfully explained and squeezed both butt cheeks with both hands. Aqua winces at the squeeze, "I'm not doing this~!" Aqua said trying to crawl away, but her grip was tight and the Samurott felt her buttocks being spread open. "L-let go!" She cried out struggling to get out of her grip. "And here~... We have the anus~!" "Unlike the Vagina, it's dry and typically needs lube for a less painful intrusion~." Sera explained as she squeezed a lubricant on her own member and on Aqua's anus.

Aqua gasped at the cold liquid pouring on her anal entrance. "N-No~..! This feels so cold~!" Her whole body shivers with a chatter of teeth. "Now that I've lubed my cock~... And speaking of it~. My cock is 8 inches, and 1/2 in thick. It enters the female counterpart to give both pleasure~." Sera said as she explains her cock. "The pain however~... Will be temporary~" She grins as she pokes her tip inside her butthole. Aqua gasped from the poke, shuddering. "Wh-what are you doing?!" "Isn't it obvious~!?" The Mega Gardevoir responded and thrusted in Aqua's anus hard. Aqua cried out loud in a mix of pain and pleasure. "NNNOOO~!"

Aqua's pussy started dripping as cameras flash them during the penetration. Sera made a V-sigh on her right hand, winking. "C-cut them off~!" Aqua groaned reaching for them. "I don't want anyone to see this~!" "Aw, but it'll make us famous, Baby-Wott~!" Sera teased, slapping her butt. "You always do this in front of audiences at ALP~. What's any difference here~?" Sera asked. "Y-You're broadcasting this world-freaking-wide~!" Aqua complained. "So~? We'll be stars~!" She smiled. "No~..." The Samurott mumbled as she laid her head down. "I-It's embarrassing~..!"

She tried to hit one of the cameras, but it dodged and Sera grabbed her hips, thrusting roughly. "Aaahh~!" Aqua moaned in unwanted pleasure as her face blushes red. She tries again to crawl away but Sera grabs her underarms and lifts her up. She wrapped her arms around Aqua's chest and the other starts rubbing her groin. All the while, thrusting upwards in and out of her. Aqua shudders and moans in pleasure as she pants, "S-so~... big~... S-So good~!" She relaxes to the Gardevoir's treatment. "Grab my dick~!" Sera smiled at the request and does so, stroking it up and down.

Aqua moaned happily at the feeling, the cameras flashing at them. She blushed hard as they were being live worldwide. "H-how many you think are watching us~?" Aqua asked looking bashful. Sera checks the number on the cameras. The numbers kept increasing every second. "Eee~... This is humiliating~!" Aqua whined as she felt close. "I...I'm going to cum~!" Aqua groaned. Sera chuckles as they were also doing this in real life. "Go ahead~, cum for all the viewers~."

Sera encouraged as she was butt-sexing Aqua in the latter's sleep. "N-no, I..I.~.." She moaned from increased pleasure. "AAAHHH~!" She cried out as her juices splash out on Sera's hand. Her member firing a fountain of her seed. Aqua moaned out from the warm feeling filling her. They then collapsed with Sera falling on her back. Aqua could still feel her friend's seed dripping from her snatch, but she came in her anus. She shook her head to clear it of any lust, remembering she used her butt. Aqua then woke up and saw Sera was on the bottom so she took this opportunity.

Smiling warmly, she climbed over so they were face to face. Sera panted and her vision was blurry seeing a dark blue and silver. "Huh? What's.." Sera grumbled trying to adjust, but her arms were pinned down by strong dark blue arms. Sera jolted a bit as she clears her vision. "A-Aqua~! You're awake~!" She said shockingly. The Samurotttt smiles, "Yes~.. Yes I am.~." She then grabs the Mega Gardevoir's penis which went limp from its orgasm in her ass. "Eeep~!" She gasped at the action. She re-felt the pleasure from before and her member quickly erected hard and long. "T-that's so fast~." She moaned from the feeling. "Must've been the herm potion~"

Sera groaned from the rubbing, "But what's with this~?" "You. And me~..." Aqua hinted out, poking each others' members and vaginas. "I meant you on top of me." She pointed out. "Oh~" Sera said. Aqua giggled and readied their privates together. "H-hey~.." Sera blushes as she felt it touch. "I can't let you top me like this~!" She said teasingly trying to struggle. Aqua makes a Scary Face to intimidate her. The Kirlia jolted a bit from the look, trembling. "W-Well~... Maybe f-for today-" Sera then gets interrupted by a strong thrust in both ways.

She felt filled and filling up at the same time. "Kyaaaahhh~!" They both moaned out loud in pleasure at the same time and started thrusting each other, going cowgirl style. Sera moaned happily, holding Aqua's thighs and rubbing them. The latter rode excitedly on the former, like a cowgirl on a horse. "You're very snug and warm inside my baby-wott~!" Sera said affectionately. "Your Baby-Wott as in~..?" Aqua asked, her tongue sticking out. Sera chuckles as she held Aqua's sides. "What other Samurott is in my room right now~?" "I mean, what do you mean by 'inside your baby-wott~?" Aqua corrected herself. "Well you're my baby-wott~.." Sera looks at her. "Aren't you~?"

Aqua blushed as she gets it now. "Curse my sexed up logic~..." Sera wiggles her shaft inside her, making her moan. Aqua responded by jumping her hips. "Like that~?" Sera asked. "Oh yes, Big Sis~! Just like that~!" Sera groaned as she and Aqua thrust in each other in rhythm. Sera felt pounded inside-out as Aqua jumps up and down on her hips. She relaxes herself so Aqua could lead. The Samurott felt the same pleasure they had when Sera was hypnotized by Nara. She moaned a bit louder at recalling that moment. Remembering that made her labia chill in pleasure. "Ngh~..." She moaned out. "Aqua~..?" Sera asked. "Something wrong~..?"

Aqua jolted a bit at the question, "N-nothing. Just enjoying our moment~." Sera looked skeptical but nodded. 'Sera regrets the whole Nara situation, the last thing she wants to hear is this reminds me of that moment.' Aqua thought, moaning with a seemingly happy mouth. 'And I don't want to upset her.' Sera was enjoying this with Aqua as they kept going. She leaned down on Sera and nuzzled her cheek, whispering in her ear. "I love you, Big Sis~..." Sera hugs around Aqua tenderly. "I love you too, Little Sis~" Aqua and Sera cuddled and rubbed each others backs as they thrust in each other's holes and caressing each others' lengths at the same time.

Sera rubbed and massaged her friend's chest. "Those are soft and squishy~." Aqua giggled and does the same to her. "So are yours~!" Sera blushes from the words as she felt Aqua's shaft rubbed her insides so well. "V-very good despite your first time with a shaft~." "Th-Thank you~!" Aqua moaned as she blushed at the feeling of Sera's own. Aqua started rubbing her thumbs on the Kirlia's nipples, making the Gardevoir giggle. "I-I'm ticklish~!" Sera giggled and then pinches Aqua's nipples hard, pulling them too. "Aahh~!" Aqua moaned out in pleasure as she does the same. Sera then twists the Samurott's nipples and she tugged them tightly.

The Gardevoir started using her psychic powers and started rubbing Aqua's butt, making the Samurott gasp in pleasure. "Nice move, how about this~?" Aqua latch on Sera's neck and started sucking on her neck, making her gasp at her flicking tongue. Sera hugged her tighter, "I'm about to blow~!" "Me too~!" Aqua cried out loud. They thrust in each other one more time and cried out, cumming hard in and out. It was more intense and more pent up than last time. Hot sex fluids spurting out, drenching Sera's bed a bit. Filling their wombs quite quickly, and overflowing as well. 'S-she filled me up~..' Sera rubbed her stomach which bulges a bit. 'A-And I filled HER up too~...' She looks at Aqua's own stomach, which was round from her seed inside.

She rubbed and patted it with a passionate smile. "Mmm~.. So warm and thick~." Sera murred from the pleasant feeling. Aqua panted and looks at Sera. "Wh-What should we do with all the cum inside us~? It feels so good in my overfilled cuny~." She said lifting herself so their shafts slid out. "W-We should go to the bathroom t-to cum it all out~" Gardevoir shakily suggested. "Good point~." the Samurott said as Sera then helps Aqua out of bed and they went inside the bathroom. Sera check the time with her smartphone. It was around 11:30 PM. "Whoa, it's later than I thought!" Sera exclaimed as she turned on the shower and squat down with Aqua. "Sorry for keeping you here longer than I intended." Sera apologized.

She giggled as she patted her' cheek. "It's okay~" Aqua assured. "I've talked about it to Mom~" "About what?" Sera asked. "That I'm sleeping over if it gets late~" "Oh~.." Sera blushes as she heard a couple of knocks. "You two in there?" Lina asked. "Y-Yes, and we're busy~!" Sera said, raising her voice a little. "Well we prepared a pillow for Aqua to use to sleep~." Lina said. "But if you want, you two can also share a bed with us~." Clare offered. Aqua perked up and raised her hand. "I'm in~!" Sera rolled her eyes. "Didn't take much convincing, didn't it you perv~?" She teased. Aqua smiled very adorably. "A-ha~!"

 ***Flashback end***

Saya smiled warmly at the scene. "They made love to us as we sleep~. We had great dreams~." Sera said as she was still enjoying her snake chain. 'Um... Is it possible to keep of buy one~?' Sera asked. Well, advanced training dojos don't usually have accessory shops, but in out case, we made an exception~" Saya explained. "Really~?!" Ivy asked excitedly. 'I wonder if I could buy one for her too..?' Aqua wondered, looking at one side. 'I bet she'll love it~.' Nami said agreeing. The goodra looked at the Samurott and noticed her expression. She then decided to deal with this later.

Aqua still looks at her snake charm vibrating strongly, and felt a sore feeling on her buttocks. 'It just keep getting stronger and stronger~...' She thought panting. 'I think I'm gonna cum~...' Aqua groaned as she shakes her head, 'Come on Aqua, how do i lessen the shakes?! They get stronger when I try to struggle~!' As she thought that, a lightbulb appeared above her head and lit up. 'That's it~!' She holds her snake chain more comforting and relaxed to the pleasure, willingly grinding her pussy against it. "Ooohhh~..." Aqua moaned out as she came. The snake chain hissed in pleasure, having hearts in its eyes. "Wow, whoever made this put a lot of effort into it~." Aqua stated seeing them and finding it cute on the snake.

They started to loosen up and vibrate less. Her sister and mother follow her lead. "Y-yeah, you were suppose to relax to it~." She said to them and thought of something. "Are you goddess rank Sis?" Nami looked away nervously. "I-It's complicated." "I won't tell or laugh." Aqua promised. Nami then looks at Aqua sternly. "NOT. SAY-ING..!" "You don't have to look scary you know!" Aqua stated. Nami then felt the uneasy pleasurable tingling again. She covered her stomach as she winces a bit in pain. "N-Nami..?" Aqua asked worriedly. Nami winces a bit. 'I-I can't let her know... Not yet at least.' She thought while starting to speak. "I-I'm fine.." She said. "Just having a stomach ache."

Blade looked uneasy. "At this moment!?" "Y-yeah, n-nothing to worry about though." Nami stated. "Except when you have to-" Aqua said until she was yelled off by Lubri. "Careful now baby-wott, or you might make a mess if you lose focus.." Lubri warned. "A-And I meant a mess of cum, that's what I meant by mess!" Aqua nodded as she quiet down, Nami sighs in relief as it passed though Sera noticed her appearance, but she kept it to herself. 'To think I'd be keeping this secret too… I'll talk to her about it in private. I'm sure there some great risk involving it.' Sera thought as she tried to see if she can take the chain off, but her arms were still restrained by it. She relax to not activate it.

 ***Meanwhile with Ivy.***

The Serperior was moaning happily with her parents while looking at her snake chain. 'Okay, fun's over, now to figure out how to slow it down.' She then remembers how much she willingly struggled. Ivy then relaxed and rubbed the chain soothingly, grinding gently on it. The chain shudder gently from the rubbing, albeit still feeling like rough metal. "Well happy you enjoying it~." Ivy said happily. Rose and Lily blushed as they do the same. Moaning as they stuck their tongues out. "M-mom, don't tease me so much~." Ivy giggled, but then they lick her tongue and breasts.

The young serperior blushes at the action, trying to remain still. She wagged her tail a bit. "Aww how adorable~." Rose said. "Yeah, she's acting like puppy~" Lily said. "I'm not acting like a puppy~." Ivy said bashful and she felt the snake chain not being painful. Ivy murred as she nuzzled her parents. Muse saw this and shyly giggled. Reminding her of her times with her mother.

 ***Flashback***

Muse was in her room, on her bed using her laptop. It was decorated with pink walls and the were pokemon stuff animals on her bed and dresser. She was humming to herself as she played her favorite online game with a wireless game controller adapter. "How does the console read the controller without being connected~?" She asked out loud. "Oh yeah, Bluetooth~!" She giggled as she played her RPG. Her character was a white armored humanoid character with blue streaks, 2 long blue spikes on the helmet, carrying what looks like a laser cannon.

She was level 30 as well. That was the max level but she also knew the game would be updated to raise the max level up. "Just gotta wait. Until then, I'll gather more gear and money~." Muse said continue playing. "Gotta have BeamMuse7 get ready for the latest updates~..!" She checked her equipments and items before starting. She was waiting until a lot of request for matches reach her. Some said. "BeamMuse7~!", "Fight me~!", "Let's trade stuff together~!" "I wanna chat with you!" "Can we co op in a match?" Muse smiled as she has so many fans. "Now what should I do today~?" She asked herself thinking. "I guess I could join the fight an army of a legion~!"

The RPG game has legions to choose, each having team benefits and effects. They can also fight each other to claim their items if they win. She looks over any available legions to join. She then chose the Topaz Legion. "That yellow kingdom has a lot of cash, experience and rare items/materials~!" She waits for any challenges, or at least three more players joining her or letting her join. Her tails moving side to side as she waits. Then she notices a player, VenusAce1. She recognizes her as her mother. "You've made it. How you doing~?" her mother asked. "Uhh...?" She looked on one side shyly. She typed, "I don't see you." "Can't I~?" Her mother typed back.

Muse looked confused. "Uh... Sure. Why you need to ask?" "Cause you're in the war zone with me!" Venus said as their characters appeared in the level. It was a island filled area with water surrounding them. There were explosions around them. Muse took her controller and launched towards Venus's character. "Hey, what the heck are you doing?!" "This is a battle right?" Muse asked "I'm joining your team!" Venus scolded. "Oops~." Muse said giving her a health pack. "Sorry about that." "My character can heal passively thank you." Venus declined her offer. "K." She stated and they had their characters rush to a safe place for Muse to aim and shoot her cannon.

She took aim at an enemy play and fire. Lucky for her, she had maxed out her character. Her attack hit and done great damage. Venus had her character send out her drones at the other characters. The opponents tries to find cover and fight back, but the drones fire their attacks at them. They shot their own drones to find them, but Venus' drones were too fast for them, destroying theirs and soon finishing the players. They soon charge to their leader. "We got em!" Muse said excitedly. "I'll be seeing you in your room soon, Cutie~!" Venus said. The Mespirit blushes as she replied. "I'll be waiting~."

They then finishes their mission and saved after getting the items and materials. She put her items and money in her storage area. "And after that~!" She then looks at her stat levels. While it was maxed, her xp was stored for distribution on later dates. She did see her other weapons and armor with different stats and skills. She choose the best ones as she equipped them. She also double-checked the DLC equipment. Seeing everything's good, she started exploring again, hoping to find a super boss. She scanned the area to see if she can find one.

Soon, she found one. It was a large dragonic looking machinery with black metal wings, a long razor tail and have red glowing lines around the mecha oh and it was around LV.50! "This is gonna be tough.." Muse said checking her inventory. "Thankfully I picked a cannon that causes 5 LV.10 debuffs~. So I should be good to go!" "Since my armor has LV.10 buffs~!" She stepped into the area and it alerted the super boss suddenly. She got into position and fired a homing shot. The Super Boss however had a Super Armor buff and about 25% resistance in debuffing that. So it only did a little damage and the monster didn't even flinch!

Muse doesn't look surprised considering it's a super boss. So she decide to use some buffing skills for her offense and defense, even using a damage multiplier which allows her to inflict but also receive more damage. Muse took to the offense launching fire missiles. 'Gotta be caution.' Of course she did only 12% of damage. The boss brought out miniguns and started firing. Muse then had her character dodge. The large machine kept firing after her until a hit got her. Her character staggered as she threw a grenade type disruptor. The grenade exploded and it messed with the boss's controls. Giving her ample time to go for its tail.

She moves towards it, her weapon ready and it formed a short beam blade from its barrel. She struck at the tail and retreated back before it could recover, breaking it and caused it to scream. "Alright so far so good!" She said equipping a laser rifle with an acid mod in. Just as the boss was about to attack, it was shot in the back. It came from Muse's mother's character and her drones had transformed into floating cannons. Muse seen this a few times, but it never cease to amaze her. Venus' drones then became sharp-bladed funnels and goes slashing at the boss.

The boss swiped at them to disrupt them. Thankfully the drones had gambled a 12% chance of dodging. "Now's your chance~!" Venus stated. So Muse fired her rifle at the boss's cranium armor. "All or nothing!" Muse said using a douple power capsule before firing. It exploded and it revealed the super boss's skull. It screamed angrily and its Hate Effect grows immensely. Muse chuckled nervously. "Uh... Sorry?" It then rushes after Muse who yelps and runs. "Okay.. Think of something.." Muse said to herself as she runs. Of course she sees the super boss preparing a rush attack. "Mom a little help here please?" She asked panicking but the boss's rush attack was already charged. 'Eek! Forgot why they're called "Super" Bosses!' as it launched multiple missiles at her, homing missiles of course.

She switches to her rapid fire rifle to shoot them, but she could only get half of the barrage. She brought up a shield to block the others, but her blocking can only do so much so it blew her away. Her character fell as Muse check at her health and saw 30% of it was lost. "Could've been worse." She said as she got her character up and equip shock grenades. She then aims it at the exposed metal skull. She threw it at the creature and it stunned it. She took her rifle and prepared to aim as Venus went next to her. "Ready to finish this~?" She asked her daughter who looks at the boss's health, but it was at 75%. "It's a little too soon to say that, but yeah~!" And they rushed at the boss.

 ***Later…***

After many attacks and many items used... They finished the super boss off and saved their game before Venus comes to her daughter's room who was laying on her back with a smile on her face. "We did it!" She raised both her arms and back-laid down on her back. She turned to her mother. "Thanks for the help by the way. Might not have done it without you~." Venus smiled and patted her daughter on her head. "That's a good girl~..." Muse smiled at the patting. "How's your day. You need anything?" Venus just sighed, rubbing her junk in front of her daughter. "I'm sexually bored, are you~?"

The mesprit blushed at the lewd action, "I-I wasn't really thinking about it at the moment~." She said shyly. "B-But if I like~..." She then laid of her back, got a can of spray whip cream from her mini-fridge and spread her legs wide. "For you? I-I'll give you a treat~." She answered handing her mother the can. Venus smiled and accepted it. She lay on the bed and started to slowly rub her daughter's clit with her finger. Muse mewled at her mother's touch from her finger. "You're so sensitive down there~. And it looks so velvetly~." Venus purrs lovingly. She then sees her clit becoming excited and erect like a nipple. "You love your mother's touch~?" She asked soothingly before chiming. "How cute~!" This caused Muse to blush and cover her mouth. "U..um..y-yes~?" Muse said looking away.

Venus giggled and tickled her daughter's chin. "There there~... No need to hide it so much~... Mommy loves you~" She then kisses her daughter's cheek. Muse blushes as she turned to her mother and slowly move her hands away. "I-I love you too, Mommy~..!" She stuttered before sexually and impatiently stating in her mind. 'Just get it over with~!' 'I heard that~!' Venus giggled. Muse smiled shyly and covers her eyes for her mother to surprise her with a decorated whipped cream body. Venus took the can and shook it well before applying it on Muse. She swirled it around her breasts.

It swirled around twice before leaving a small tip on the top. She then sprays a line as she goes to her clit and made a smaller swirl Muse shuddered from the cool cream touching her skin and then traces lines on her vaginal lips. "Mmmph~..." She moaned as she opened her eyes a bit, but Venus covers her eyes. "Not yet, cutie~..." She pouted as she kept it closed. She then felt Venus drawing on her belly. It was a heart-shape. "Almost done Mother~?" She asked. "Almost~! Just need to decorate the hips~" She then sprayed a line from her hips to the cream at her folds and then she got to her waist and added some there. She then sprayed on her neck. The mesprit moaned at the cooling sensation. "You can look now~"

She moved her hands and opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. "Whoa~...!" She murred at the heart and other designs. "I love it so much~!" Venus puts the can back in the mini fridge. "Glad you like it~." but then she gets the idea to put whipped cream on herself. She made it in the same design. "Ta-da~!" Muse smiled, "Lovely~." "Stay where you are, I'm gonna fall like a tree on you~" Venus suggested. Muse kept still, but braced herself for the incoming impact. The Fairy-plated Arceus then readied herself as if she was about to jump down high into a swimming pool. "H-hey you're not gonna plummet hard are you mom?" Muse said worriedly. "Maybe~?" Venus teased.

Muse sweatdropped at the answer and was considered moving or teleporting, but Venus already plummets on her daughter, splattering whipped cream everywhere around them. The bed shook as the Mesprit gasped at the action. "EEWWW~!" She yelled in mock-disgust. "It's all over us and the bed." Muse said as cream covered her blankets. "Now we'll have to clean it." "I can help you~" Venus said apologetically. Muse smiled as she stroke her hair and then playfully rubbed some whipped cream on her mother's face, leaving Venus cheeks white. "Now it looks pleasant."

Muse then plays with her mother's creamy breasts rubbing and squeezing them snugly. "So big and soft~." Venus smiles lovingly and brings her daughter to a close embrace. Muse smiled as she rubbed her cheek against her mothers, getting a little cream on them. "I love you, Mommy~..!" Her words sounded warm and kindly. "I love you too, Musey~!" Muse blushes as she liked when her mother called her that, and she hums a soft tune, closing her eyes slowly as she leans to her mother. Venus rubs Muse's back softly as she strokes it slowly. She then puckers her lips and leans on her daughter.

Muse looks at her mother and smile as she did the same. They kiss and felt fireworks around them in their head and hearts. Muse hugs her tails around Venus's waist as she proceeds to make out with her mother who pins her down on her bed. Muse did not react to this as she licks her mother's mouth for entrance. Venus opens her mouth as their tongues enter each other's mouths. She then offers whipped cream in each other's mouths. The two of them murr from the taste as they suckle each orher. It was smooth, buttery and sweet. Ooh my~.' Muse thought cuddling with her mother. 'So tasty~!'

Venus moans as she rubs her daughters nipples, tickling them together. Muse giggles as she moves them around side to side. "Teehee~... So cute~!" Venus muffled. "M-mommy~." Muse muffles separating for breath. She then looks down at her crotch. It was a mess since they collided. "Ew~" She shortly teased. She moves in between to rub her mother's crotch, exciting her member out of her shaft. Muse saw her mother's member starting to erect. "You want me to be the dominant one, cutie~?" Muse blushes smiling, "Whatever you want~." And then she gets on all fours and lifts her rear up, shaking it to tease her mother. Venus rubs Muse's rear as she look at her pussy and butt hole. She then goes for the latter.

She rubbed her anus as she slid her thumb through the hole. "Eep~!" Muse gasped at that feeling. Venus's thumb moved around inside teasingly. "What are you hiding in your anal cavity~?" The Mesprit blushes as she shook her head. "N-nothing~!" Venus then pulled her thumb out and showed her hard member. She grinded between Muse's cheeks tenderly, making her daughter quiver. "A-Are you gonna drill me in or wh-what~?" She asked shaking in need as she grinds it back. Venus grinned and thrusts in her anal hole. Muse moaned loudly as she's slowly filled by her mother's shaft. "S-So big~!"

She moans out gripping her blankets for support. "I-I love this~!" She yelps as her mother thrusts in and out of her butt. "Of course my dear princess~." Venus said holding her waist. They go on for a few several thrusts before she feels close. "I-I'm gonna c-cum~!" "So-so soon?" Muse gasped, her chest pressed by the hug. Muse said she was gonna cum. "I was pent up when I was coming home~!" Venus stated. As she released her seed in her daughter's anus. Muse also came as she screamed out. "Aaahh~!" Their cries filled the whole household.

Muse collapsed panting. "Mommy.. That felt so good~." She stuttered. Her body twitching from the after-anal sex and her rear still standing. "What about you~?" She asked her mother. "Want the main course~?" Venus asked seductively. "Sure, just let me get my labia clear~." She said as she started pushing. Venus tilted her head in question. "Hm~?" She saw her daughter's folds spread open and saw something blue coming out. "Oh~?" The Arceus piqued in sexual interest. Soon it was out and Muse sigh im relief as a smooth sapphire heart jewel laid on the bed. "When did you stuff this in your vagina~? And why~?" "A couple days ago~." Muse blushed as she held it up. It sparkles in the light. "I kinda thought it would be sexy to stuff it in my labia~?" "Does it look weird?" Muse asked concerned.

Venus shook her head and placed her hands on Muse's shoulders. "I wanted to surprise you as well. You know what today is~?" Muse asked smiling. "I don't know~?" Venus asked, wanting to be surprised. Muse smiled as she handed Venus the Jewel. "Happy mother's day~!" Venus felt touched and accepts the jewel. "Aww, Musey~." She murrs and pats & strokes her head. "Thanks mom~." Muse said and then lies on her back, staring up at the ceiling with a smile and closing her eyes for her own surprise. She hummed a soft tune as she kept her legs open and then felt a warm length resting on her wet entrance.

Her body shuddered at the touch, but kept her eyes closed. "Go for it, Mom~..!" Venus smiled then she lifted her daughters legs over her shoulders. "On your marks~... Get set~... GO~!" Venus thrust her cock in Muse's pussy as deep as she could, making the latter moan out loud in ecstasy. Her tails spasm out in response as she gripped her mother tightly. She can't with her arms, her legs are still lifted. Her tails spasm out in response as she grope her own breast. "S-So good~!" "Mmm~." Venus moaned as she started thrusting slowly. "F-Fill me up with your seed, Mommy~!"

Venus rubbed her head with her cheek. "You know you can't get pregnant by me, Cutie~" "I know I know~." She sighed. "I just love how convenient my Angel System is~" Muse stated looking at her earring which was gold with a pink heart jewel on it. She moans as she pushes back to her mother's thrusting. "Yes~..! Y-YES~!" "Muse cheered happily as she gets close. "Are you gonna cum~?" Muse nods her head as she pants faster. "More~... M-MORE~!" Venus starts to move faster, feeling the pleasure all over her body. Soon they both came hard at the same time. Muse collapsed and fell fast asleep while covered in her mother's cum, who takes out a cloth and start to clean her. "Sleep tight, my little angel~..." Venus chuckled.

 ***End of Flashback***

Muse smiled at the pleasant memories as a tear of joy leaked down her face. Soon, everyone was almost finished with their tests. Each of them tried to easily slip the snake chain off them. Thankfully, they had prepared for snake dangers in camping one time. Each used careful handling to maneuver the snakes off of them. They panted and sighed in relief. The three goddesses smiled as they clapped their hands. "Congratulations you three~." They said. The students smiled at their words. "Quite a impressive craftsmanship of these things~." Ivy said looking at them. "Thanks~..." Muse said, blushing shyly. Ivy looked a bit surprised, "Wait, did you made this?" Muse nodded proudly as she stretched her arms. "Wow, impressive~." The girls said.

Their eyes being sparkly with four-cornered stars in their irises. "So we passed the trial right? Will we become goddesses yet~?" Aqua asked cheerfully. "Not yet, Dummy-Wott." Lubri said before hitting her head with a bamboo cane. "Ow!" Aqua cried out rubbing her head while Sera snickers. "It would've been too easy if they only had one trial.." Aqua mumbled to herself as she rubbed her head. "Alright.. So what's next?" Aqua asked. "Each of you will go to different hall areas with each of us." Lubri explained. "Alright~. Who's with who~?" Ivy asked. "You're with me~" Muse said to Ivy.

Ivy cheered as she went to Muse, hugging her giddily. "I'll take a guess and say I'm with you?" Sera asked Saya who nodded and gestured her to follow. Sera does so as she wished the others good luck. Aqua then looks at the Goodra. "Guess that leaves you and me then~." Aqua said walking to Lubri. "Don't sound too excited, girl." She said bluntly. "Sorry." Aqua said calming down and following her teacher to the training area.

* * *

 **Considering how long the chapters are gonna be, I'm limiting showing Aqua's training in the main story. Ivy's and Sera's are gonna be in the extra. Even though they been moved to the extra storyline, they are still canon.**


	18. Episode 14: Goddess Trials part 2

Soon they arrive in some round swimming pool-like area. "It's huge." Aqua said. "Mmhm." Goodra nodded before nudging Aqua, making her lose balance around the edge. "Haa!" Aqua tried to regain it, but fell in the pool. To her surprise, it felt thick around her body. "Huh?" He felt her movement is slower while in it. "It's not really water." Aqua stated. "Settle down. My slime is clean." The Goodra assured. Aqua jolted a bit as she looked around. 'That's a lot of slime to build up. Must've took years.' "The pools have a slime filter and purifier. Safe to use and environmental~" "Wow.." Aqua stated moving through it. Giggling at the creamy feeling around herself. "So what's the new test?" Aqua asked.

The Goodra smirked and readied herself to Body Slam her. "I. Luv. G(Y)oo~..!" Aqua jolted as she tried to get out of her way, but then... SPLASH! A large wave rose and flooded the area. Thankfully, the drains surprisingly brought it down to normal. Aqua held her breath as they were forcefully submerged. She maneuvered through the molasses feeling liquid as she tried to get her bearings. She then popped her head out of the slime. It felt really weird, but nice and warm too.

For some reason, she was reminded of a similar warmth which broke her heart a little. Now that she thinks about it, she understood why she done what she did and then she sat down. 'Why she had to be on her side...?' Aqua thought. 'I loved her and yet...' She then recalled that she was told that she didn't want her mother to be angry at her. Aqua shed tears from that night. 'Why did we had to be on different sides?...' She then submerges her head down to make bubbles in sorrow. Lubri noticed the Oshawott's expression. "What's the matter?" "... Hana..."

Lubri closed her eyes. "That's the name of the succubi who you fallen for." Aqua nodded miserably. "I found out pretty quickly, but I still loved her... She practically became my whole world... but now it's destroyed..." The goodra placed her paw on her shoulder. "Do you really believe that?" Aqua just remained silent. Lubri shakes her head sadly. 'To think getting a broken heart would break the angel of pure love so easily...' Then she thought of molesting her hard and teasingly. "So then what happen to your little speech from before?" She asked moving her hands down. "What speech..?" Aqua asked bluntly. "About you going to become stronger to get her back?" She clarify. Aqua didn't reply to her. "Was it all just an act?... A lie to get your friends and family off your back?" She asked her tone slowly getting cold. "..." Aqua just kept her mouth shut ignorantly and sorrowfully.

Lubri then lifted her up and put her down out of the pool and then presses her back. "I have no reason to train an angel who's already given up. So you can go." Lubri said dismissively. "Wh-Wha!? N-No!" Aqua protested. "I test angels who show great promise, determination, and willingness to do whatever they need to do in the name for love." Lubri explained, "And right now, I see a weak little girl who can't pick herself up after a bad break up." Aqua literally becomes pale as she had let her new teacher down. "I-I'm not weak..." She stuttered out. "I... I..." She started tearing up. She went on her knees and started weeping. "I DON'T WANNA STAY WEAK..! WAAAAHHHH!"

Lubri looked at the crying Oshawott. 'Maybe I went too far, but unless she puts her heart and soul into it, she'll never reach Goddess, let alone get her back.' She closes her eyes. "You have two options. One: You can go home and masturbate like a miserable sex addict. Or Two: You can train to be stronger and win back her heart." "I won't hold back during the training though. And considering how you aced moments ago, it'll be quite a long time before you get another chance." Aqua nodded and buried her sobbing face on Lubri's stomach.

She then recalled the time Sera yelled at her about not giving in to the corruption and Brio about how whining and moping around won't change anything and then Aqua looked up with a sad glare at the Goodra. Then she close her eyes, wiped her tears away and looked at the dragon with resolve in her eyes. "I want to get stronger! I'm not gonna give up on Hana!" Lubri smirked a little. "Good, now go elite." Aqua nodded and touched her necklace. "Elite Water Flash~!" And then went into her naked Samurott form. "Before my challenge begin, I'll need you tied up good and well." Lubri said getting out some rope. Aqua nodded and placed her arms around her back.

The goodra then tied the Samurott's legs apart to leave Aqua in a spread eagle position. "Alright, are you ready for the shallow pool~?" Aqua nods her head. So Lubri throws her in. Aqua made a pretty big slash, but she soon rose back up to the surface. Thankfully if was only waist deep. "Now run from me like you did in your oil box matches~" Aqua got up on her feet, she tested her ropes on her legs to see she is able to move, albeit some difficulty is present. She was able to move a little forward but very slowly with her torso being on the ground. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the objective of your trial?" Aqua asked respectively. "Endurance~" Lubri said before lifting her right and left legs up and down like a sumo. "Alright.." Aqua stated getting ready then got curious about something. "You seen my oil box matches~?"

Lubri nodded and casually walks to the now-fleeing Samurott. "Hehe.. It's an honor to been seen by you. Even if I didn't know." Aqua nodded moving to the side. Lubri grinned as she grabbed a highly advanced dildo with blunt spikes and two orifices on each end. "Behold, the Ulti-Ldo~" "This special dildo is custom made, it can pump, it can spin, it can dance, it can even vibrate with rectracting spikes and electricity~." "Dance~?" Aqua asked, curious about that function. "It's like spinning, but it can also move back and forth~." She said as a little liquid leaks out of the orifices. "What's that liquid~?" Aqua asked again in curiosity. "This baby is filled with plenty of aphrodisiac oil~." Lubri answered smiling. "And it'll mix with our cum to squirt in our labias~"

Aqua made a cute giggle. "What's with high ranked angels wanting to pour aphrodisiac oils in everyone~?What's the appeal~?" "In this case, this aphrodisiac will make you cum like a non-stop fountain." Lubri said. "Well don't get your hopes up~." Aqua made a daring erotic pose. "You should know I'm quite slippery even without your slime~!" Lubri then effortlessly lassos her with her antennae and swung her into one wall. Aqua grunted a bit as she looked surprised. "That was new~." Aqua stated squirming. Futilely kicking her legs, moving like a slug or a snail.

The Goodra giggles as she slowly walked towards her. "Uhhh... two out of three?" Aqua asked sheepishly. The Goodra proceeds whipping her buttocks left to right. "Aahh~! Yahh~!" Aqua cried out from each strike. "1, 2~..." Lubri said as she whips Aqua's left butt cheek with her left antenna and her right butt cheek with her right antenna. "3~!" The Goodra said as she whips both the Samurott's buttocks with both her antennae. "Aaaiee~!" She cried out as the whippings left a stinging feeling at her butt cheeks which started glowing red from the slapping. "Oohh... That smarts~!" Aqua groaned, feeling wet and forced to have came.

She panted as she kept her stance up. The Goodra smirked at her endurance. "I see your family's reputztion is proving worth~." She said. "E-Eh~... I-It's not bad..." Aqua muttered shyly. "Aww, no need to be modest~." Lubri chimed before Body Slamming her like a wrestler. Aqua grunted as their chest juggled and pressed against each other. The Goodra then starts bear hugging her,

Aqua grunted as she futilly tried kicking the goodra with her legs, but her kicks bounced off like she's kicking mere jelly. "Hehe.. That tickles~." Lubri said tickling under Aqua's chin, making the Samurott groan mumbling. "You... I won't let you get to me~..." She mutters fighting to stop her giggling. She starts squirming to slide out of her grip. Even pushing against Lubri. Thankfully, it helped. 'Almost out...' Aqua thought giving her one big push then she slid off of her and splashed lightly on the ground.

Aqua got up and faced her. "Phew, finally slid out~." "Not bad~, but I'm still gonna molest you good~!" Lubri said, preparing her advanced dildo. "Sorry, you gotta catch this sea lion first~!" Aqua taunted, 'And I won't be surprised again!' But then she struggled as her legs started to get exhausted. Aqua grunted as moving through the thick slime is tougher than water, not to mention slippery as oil. "Nghh.. Nghhhh..." She grunted trying to keep away from the goodra while keeping her balance, but she could only move slightly from her. 'N-not good, I won't be able to keep away much longer...' Aqua thought feeling tired, but tried staying awake. 'Maybe I can fight back.'

She turned and launched a water gun at Lubri, who wasn't affected by it one bit. She then used water pulse, but Lubri effortlessly deflected it. She then used ice beam, this time making Lubri flinch. 'Phew, thank Arceus I remember ice are a dragon's weakness.' Aqua thought. 'Of course, it's obvious~!' Aqua took a moment to catch her breath. Lubri was shaking from the coldness of her Ice Beam. 'Should I attack her again?' Aqua thought. 'I kinda think I should.' She then fired another ice beam. "AAIIEE! NO, TOO COLD!" Lubri cried out loud as she flung her arms around due to the coldness. "T-that's not f-fair!"

She then thaws out and touches her Angel charm. It was a more regal looking tiara on her head, with a purple gem shaped like a heart. "I have to move away from you and my arms and legs were tied to make it hard." Aqua pointed out. "Good advice~... Goddess Flash~!" Lubri glowed a bright purple light as her assets grew larger and luscious, golden armor pieces equipped on her shoulders, arms, hips and legs. Aqua was a bit nervous at the scene, but even she had to admit the sight was breathtaking. She then saw big gauntlets form around her. "G-good Arceus..." Aqua shuddered a bit. "No need for play-by-plays~... Goddess Lubricum is here~!" The Goodra said.

While Lubricum's pearl-white gauntlets with glowing crystal purple lights are nearly twice the normal size, bigger gauntlets made of white rock with bright purple lights and a gold heart-shaped crest with wings on the forearms formed near her arms. Aqua was astonished at the scene "Whoaaa~...: But then the bigger gauntlet reached for her. Aqua barely had time to snap out of it and move back, but being in Goddess form, Lubri does things without any effort. She grabbed her firmly, but carefully by the neck and brought Aqua to her. Lubricum then readied her paws and antennae to give her physical pain endurance, which Aqua gulped.

She braced herself as she was too tired to put up resistance, but she does give the Goodra a strong grin, and then starts using both Flail and Power Whip all over Aqua's body. Aqua winces and cried out from the painful feeling, but she grins regardless. Lubri grins at her and starts beating her sensitive privates. Aqua winces at the action.. "Hehe~.. Quite a sting you have~." Lubricum smirked. "Hmph~ Persistent, are you~? It looks like I'll have to turn up the pain~!" She then imbues her antennae and herself with electricity.

Aqua cried out loud from the electricity coursing through her. "Like you, I know your Achilles's heel.." Lubri stated. "I just wasn't thinking about it at the moment." "Wh-What are you talking about~?" Aqua nervously said, keeping her grin. "Your weaknesses to grass and electricity~." She said. Aqua then gasped as she was right, but she kept her grin, "Heh, I'm not afraid of a little grass or electricity~!" she said. "KYAAAHHH~!" But then Aqua screamed as the Goodra starts Power Whipping and Thunderbolting on her. 'G-gotta... g-grin and b-bear it!' she thought determined to pass the trial.

So she did as she had thought. Her face squints in pain as she struggled to kept her grin. Of course, the electricity got to her nipples and clitoris. "Nnnngggngngngngg..." she stuttered as she shook a bit from the feeling. She soon felt a pleasurable release between her legs. She moaned out in mixure of pain and pleasure, as her pussy fluids splash in the slimy pool. "Hahh~... Hahh~..." she panted from the intense release. "N-No..." She looked downward and saw she's still dripping as Lubri took her antenna to catch some and taste it. "Hmm, sweet~." Aqua murmured to herself in embarrassment as she was looking away. "I-I'm sorry..." she said. "It's okay~" Lubri assured. "The first time always never pass, but I have to say, you lasted much longer than others considering." Lubri said giving her an oran berry. "Others?" Aqua asked curiously. "Come on, you're not the first angel I train become a goddess." she stated as she knocked her head like a door.

The Samurott realizes what she meant, "Oh, I get it." Aqua said nodding. "And thank you for the compliment~." she bows her head as much as she could. Lubri then has her big gauntlet let go of Aqua. She was barely able to stand.. "So... what else?" Aqua asked. "Take a break, Aqua." Lubri advised. She nods as she lay down in the pool, murring at the warmth. Lubri then went to one side to train her fighting skills. Aqua watched as she rested up. She was impressed by her fighting technique. She was showing skilled, fluid movements in her attacks.

She even utilized her bigger gauntlets flying right, left and down. "Goddess Lubricum, you look amazing~!" Aqua cried out. Lubri smiled at her praise and continued to train. As she relaxes, she wonders how her friends are doing. 'I hope they're making good progress.'

 ***Meanwhile with Ivy***

The Snivy was following the Mesprit as she lead on. "Since we're alone.. can you tell me your other parent?" she asked. Muse froze at those two words. "I promise I won't tell my friends. I just wanna know.." Ivy stated. "J-J-Just follow me to your training, you delinquent!" Muse harshly disciplined. Ivy looked downward. "...Sorry." She said. Muse then feels sorry for her. "U-Uh... I-I didn't mean to yell at you... I... I'll tell you later.. Promise..." she said. "A-nd your friends can't tell anyone else!" she added quickly. 'Th-That is... If Mother and I can tell only a few...'

Ivy nods as they enter a room. It was full of hearts and stars with sex machines and stuff. "Goddess Venus, your room is so lovely~." she complimented smiling. "Please don't be racist with my mother's name or species..." Muse mumbled. "I wasn't. I said your room is lovely~." Ivy said. "You also said 'Goddess Venus' as if you're saying 'Good Arceus'." Muse pointed out. "But your angel name's Goddess Venus isn't it?" Ivy asked getting confused. Muse narrowed her eyes at her. "My mother's an Arceus and her species is like a god." "I know that. I was complimenting your room." Ivy stated again. "What's wrong it giving compliments?" "You said, 'Goddess Venus'." Muse simply answered. "Should I call you Muse instead?" Ivy asked. The Mesprit sighed. "Yes." Ivy bowed her head. "I'm truly sorry for offending you." "It's okay, now let's get on with your training." "So what's the objective Miss Muse?" Ivy asked.

Muse then shows Ivy a wooden horse with a curtain of tentacles around it. Ivy blushes at the sight. "You shall be sitting on that wooden horse while the tentacles will attempt to molest you. You must defend yourself for 8 minutes without cumming twice." Muse explained. "Also, your arms and legs will be tied up around your back and with your hips respectively." Ivy looked confused about how to protect herself. 'I guess I could use some of my vines to deflect some of them.' Ivy thought though she can only make 4 at one time. "By the way, I'm joining you~" The Mesprit chimed. "Why's that?" Ivy asked curious. "I'm your teacher after all~" Muse pointed out proudly.

Ivy smiled as she got on top of the horse with Muse behind her. They both shuddered at the triangular part touching their pussies like an edged length. "NNgh~.." they both moaned out as Muse pressed a button. "Remember.. 8 minutes.." And the wooden horse starts vibrating along with the tentacle curtain moving. Seeing the tentacles start to move, Ivy instinctively sprouted four vines in preparation and spread them out. 'Okay.. I can do this... Just gotta keep as much as I can away and endure the rest... I'm not unfamiliar with tentacles..' Ivy thought in her mind. 'But I got this~!'

The tentacles were soon upon them and she started flicking some back as fast as she could, but there was too many and they were too fast. Around 6 or 7 of them got down and started rubbing along their bodies. They gasped and moaned at their molesture on them. Ivy just focused on keeping the others away. "Just gotta... endure~..." Ivy murred from the pleasant feeling. She then felt the edge they were sitting on vibrate. Ivy gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "Nyaaiiee~!" She trembles as she kept her attention on the tentacles, 'C-can't let them get to me."

She then felt them rubbing her nipples. Ivy moaned from the feeling of them tickling her nubs, erecting them like excited pink sprouts. Ivy started moaning more as pre started dripping down to the floor, right from the wooden horse. "Y-you hanging in t-there o-okay~?" Muse asked checking up on her. "N-Never betteeerrr~!" Ivy stuttered in ecstasy as she kept the remaining tentacles a bay, gritting her teeth as she tries to resist giggling. "H-how long has it been~?" She asked. "Why are you asking me!?" Muse asked, moaning. "H-how will I know 8 mins have passed?!" Ivy asked. The Mesprit just shrugged sheepishly. "I-I~... Forgot..."

Ivy wentt wide eyed. "WHAT?!" She cried out. "Hey, I maybe your sensei, but I'm not the timer." Ivy grumbled a bit while Muse did have a point. 'If I have to guess... It's over 3 mins now..' Muse nodded, though not certain. Ivy groaned as she's nearing her first climax, but tries to hold it in. 'Try to reach midway..' She told herself. She suddenly felt some electric around her body. "Wh-what the?" She looked around. "What's going on? Yeeeoowww~!"It doesn't hurt a lot considering her type resistance, but it still sting, especially around her nipples and clitoris. 'Just a little longer!...' Ivy gritted her teeth. 'Even though this hurts so good~!'

She barely made it another minute before she came hard from the sensations, leaving a thick flow of cum dripping on the wooden horse. Ivy panted from the orgasm, but kept her vines up not stopping from keeping the tentacles away. "B-Better g-go~... E-Elite~!" She shakingly reached for her charm which was on her tail, and it shone brightly. "E-elite F-forest.. Flash~!" She then grows longer and bustier, her limbs disappeared, making her full-snake form. It wrapped around the horse to keep herself on it, her bigger breasts jiggling from the sensation.

She felt a little more calm and resistant to the pleasure. So she sighed in relaxation, but she doesn't let her guard down. 'Can't get too relaxed in case she has something else up her sleeve, and looks at Muse who seems to feel nothing at all with a smile on her face and closed eyes too, leaving the serperior impressed, 'She is a goddess after all.' Muse the goes for her goddess charm, glowing in a pink light. Her body grows in size and Egyptian gold accessories equipped on her, covering her shoulder and a bit of her waist, and then around her hips and elbows while they grew a couple inches.

Then an Egyptian-based tiara appeared on her head. "I-I am Goddess V-Venus II~!" Muse stuttered shyly. "M-Mistress of e-emotions~!" Ivy sweatdropped. "Um... There's only the two of us..." "I can't make a call?" Muse asked. "I... Figure you were more of the strict type when you go goddess?" Ivy sheepishly said. "We're still angels just like everyone you know?!" Muse bobs Ivy on the head. Thankfully, it was only as hard as a plushie. "Sorry for assuming." She apologized despite wincing. Muse smiled. "That's okay~..."

She then pressed a button to stop the horse and tentacles. "Huh? Did I pass?" Ivy asked curiously. "Not yet, thought of the second phase." Muse said with a devious grin on her face. Ivy felt a little nervous. "I thought you said I had to avoid cumming twice for 8 mins." "I just have a better method of torture endurance~!" Muse suggested seductivley, grabbing a remote with a plethora of buttons. "What's that?" She asked. Muse then presses a button and has big metal pincers come at Ivy. They went and clasped around Ivy's serpentine body. "Waaaah~!" "What's this~?!" Ivy asked the clasp feeling cold.

She tried struggling but that sent electro shocks on her nipples and clitoris. "Aaaiee~!..." Ivy cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, cumming at an instant. She panted as she was stunned at how she cummed so quickly. "Ooh~... That electroshock stung so strong, it made my private leak all of a sudden..." She murred from the feeling. "You're gonna get more than that~!" Muse chimed before pressing another button for sparking tentacles appearing before Ivy.

Ivy shuddered from the sight, but braced herself determinedly, 'I won't fail~! Even though I'm all chained up~!' She jolted as the tentacles touched her body, sexually electrocuting her. "Nnnghhh~..." Ivy groaned as she endured it. "NNNGGGAAAHHH~!" She then yelled out and came hard. "Hmm.. I'll change the rules a bit.. You need to cum..." Muse pause to think. "Until you pass out~! So have as many orgasms as you can climax~!" "H-huh~?..." Ivy groaned out from the feeling. "You heard me~! Make the floor wet with your spunk~!" Muse chimed out as she increased the vibrations and electricity. "Aaahh~!" She cried out as she came again.

 ***Later***

The Serperior was curled up on the floor panting and drenched in cum. "Haahhh~... Haaah~... A-Aaahhh~..." Her folds were still quivering heavily from constant rubbing on the horse and her nipples practically lactated from the electroshocks on her nipples. "That... that was... Intense~.." Ivy panted as she tiredly slithered to Muse. "H-how did I do~?" She asked. "Nearly good~" She answered. "Nearly?" Ivy asked. "I'd give it a... C." "What I need to improve on?" Ivy asked. "Well you gotta improve on your posture. It helps when you don't spasm so much." Muse said. Ivy nodded and gestured her to go on. "You also need to endure better, I can tell you started to enjoy it midway." Muse said.

Ivy blushed as she DID give in to it more willingly than others. "Anything else?" Ivy asked. "That's about it. You want some lunch?" Muse said and offered. "Yes please~." Ivy nuzzles her head. So Muse lifts her up with her psychic. "I-I could still walk miss Muse.." Ivy stuttered surprised. "Let me help you." Muse insisted. Ivy smiles, "Thank you sensei~." And they went to the relaxation area with a small kitchen nearby. "Anything you like?" Muse asked setting Ivy down. "A tasty serving of cheese and mashed potatoes~!" The Serperior chimed. "Alright. Coming up~! Wait here." Muse said before heading into the kitchen.

Ivy then looked at the cutlery and twiddled them a bit. 'Interesting.' She thought. 'They look like stainless steel mixed with rose gold~..!' She looked over them while wondering how her friends were doing and then she remembered Aqua. 'Hope she's a little better… We've had so many sexy good times together~...'

 ***EX***

Ivy was groping her own breasts as she reminisced on her memory. 'Thankfully we woke up and Sera didn't get in any trouble.' She thought as she squeezes them tight with her vines. "Finally they're bigger now~." She said smiling happily. Soon, Muse arrived with their food which let out some cooked food steam. "Fresh arigot with knackwurst~. Aligot is a mix of mashed potatoes and cheese." Muse said as she laid down a plate of a bright yellow glob with a thick sausage on top. "Thank you~!" Ivy said as she grabbed a fork and pushed its points in the potatoes.

She swirled it in, making the aligot look like a whirlpool. "Don't play with your food." Muse said as she got her own plate. "Oh sorry." Ivy took a knife and cut a piece of a sausage into a bite-sized portion. She dipped a piece into the fondue to cover it before eating it. Ivy murred at the taste. "Delicious~!" Her eyes sparkled like glittered gems. "Happy to hear that~!" Muse chimed as she dug in on her own. "How long you been a goddess miss Muse~?" Ivy asked. "A-A year and a half~." She answers nervously. "That's... Sorta long." Ivy said to her answer. "I suppose... It was hard work to reach it." Muse stated.

Ivy shrugged as she knew the Mesprit was right. "Still, the way you look at the beginning of training was amazing~!"Ivy said. "Well, duh~!" Muse said. "I'm also a pro at gaming~!" The mesprit boasted. "I'm known as BeamMuse7~!" Ivy froze as she swallowed her portion of food shockedly. "B-BeamMuse7~?!" She stuttered. "Th-The BeamMuse7~!?" "Heard of me~?" She asked. "The Level 50 Tactical Gunner~!?" Ivy asked excitedly. "Maaayybe~?" Muse said teasingly. Ivy was swooning with excitement, she almost fainted. "I can't believe I'm being trained by the BeamMuse7~!" She cried out. "I couldn't be able to beat her when I requested duels against her!" "You dueled me?" Muse asked.

She then tried recalling the many online players who duelled her. She then remembered a pink floral based character she fought once. "Did you have a pink flower on yours?" Muse guessed. Ivy squealed when she remembered that day. "Yes that's right~!" She cried out. "I even had a thorny whip for a weapon~!" Muse smiled as the character put up a good fight when they met. "It's you~... FloralBud69~" Ivy excitedly nod her head as she continued eating her meal. "You were very formidable in our battles~." Muse complimented. "You were still able to beat me though~.." Ivy pointed out frowning a little. "True, but you are able to keep up with my attacks though." Muse said. "How'd you have a high level~?" "Well I find a spot where lots of low level enemies inhabit and kept attacking at the spot."

Muse sweat-dropped. "Really? That's the slowest and longest way to level up." "But if you noticed, the results are worthwhile, and the risk was low." Ivy pointed out. "The risk of becoming partially blind, becoming obese, distant and having rashes on your skin?" Muse pointed back. "I don't play it everyday! I do have a life!" Ivy pointed out quickly. "And I usually eat healthy!" "At least I'm a demigoddess and I can have both a life and no life~!" Muse boasted, sticking her tongue out and stretching one lower eyelid down to make a face. "Why you~!" Ivy launches herself at Muse playfully. Thankfully, they had finished their meals prior to arguing. "You naughtly little goddess~!" Ivy mocked teasingly lashing out with her vine whips.

Muse easily dodges them with grace and made psychic energy whips from her hands. "You sly serpent~! Think you got me beat~?!" Muse asked confidently. "You're still green~!" "Well I am a snivy and they're usually green~." Ivy laughed at her own joke. Muse then facepalmed herself. "No, not like that, you idiot!" "I'm know. It's just funny~." Ivy giggled as jiggled her breasts to tease her. Muse chuckled as she did found it funny, but then she used her whips to wrap around Ivy's breasts. Ivy yelped at the action.

The vines squeezed ivys bottom part of the breast, making the top part look a bit bigger. "Eeyyaahh~!" She squealed in shock and embarrassment. "B-be careful okay?" Ivy stuttered, but Muse grinned evilly with her teeth showing. She started to squeeze them a bit harder. "Kyaaah~!" "Hehe.. You're pretty sensitive up there..." Muse chuckled as she then grabbed Ivy's forcefully swollen nipples. "Yoww... Easy!" Ivy cried out. Muse giggled as she played with them. "Teehee~..! They almost felt like flower buds~!" "Th-thanks~." Ivy blushed.

 ***Meanwhile with Sera***

The two of them were walking down the hallway to the Meloetta's training area. It resembled a combination of a gym and dance hall. Sera smiled at the look as she looked at the goddess. "So is this the place where the training will take place?" Sera asked standing straight. "Where else could this be~?" Saya sarcastically humored. Sera giggled, "Yeah I walked right into that one~." Saya then uses Relic Song, singing an angelic tune. Sera jolted a bit as she tries to cover her ears, but it was too late. Sera felt drowsy and saw a mere glimpse of green and white/black replacing the former color with Amber-red. She fell on her knees as she fell asleep.

Soon in just a few minutes, the Kirlia woke up, feeling her hips tied together with someone else's. She also felt her arms tied behind her back. "Uuhh.. Huh?" Sera looked around and felt a slight grind between her legs, making her moan quietly. "W-who's that?" Sera asked. "Me, student~..." Sera looked and saw Saya as their hips were tied together and the kirlia blushes as she saw the Meloetta's form. "That's your pirouette form~." Saya nodded and held Sera's legs to pull and press her vagina against hers.

Sera blushes from the touch and felt warm. She also felt a physically alluring aura, making her all tingly around her privates. "Nnghh~.." Sera moaned from the feeling. "S-Such power within you~..!" "And you can have such power... If you pass my trial~." Saya said in a soft tone. "Wh-What trial~?" Sera shakily asked from the grinding and aura. She motion her to look forward to an entrance to a pathway with walls side to side and a lot of pink limber appendages flicking left, right, up and down. "Wh-what are those things~?" Sera asked shuddering a bit. "Synthetic tongues with artificial saliva~" Saya answered while she grinded her pussy more.

The Kirlia trembled as she stared at them wiggling. "I-I don't know about this~... There are so many tongues~..." "What's wrong? Too embarrassed~?" Saya asked teasingly. "They're not real. Don't you want to become a goddess? Don't you want to protect your friends better?" Sera gulped as Saya said these important things to her. "Y-yes..." She answered. "I want to be stronger to protect my friends." Sera nods her head. "So what I have to do?" "First, I need to grind us so you'll be able to sense me in the maze~" Saya explained, grinding harder. Sera blushes as she does grinds back to Saya. "H-How will I sense you~?" "You'll know when I'm near~... You... will.. know~..." Saya said cryptically. Sera didn't know what she meant but shrugged.

The meloetta murred softly as she move slowly and softly. Sera moaned and shook her head as she felt hotter and sweatier. 'I... I never had it like this before...' Sera panted hotly. 'And it's not because she's grinding me~...' Saya smiles as she looks at the kirlia's flushed face which perked up in shock and the Kirlia looked away with shut eyes. "P-please don't stare~!" Sera said embarrassed. "It's hot enough already for me~!" "Siren... Look at me." Saya told her and she obeyed.

She comfortingly held Sera's cheek with her hand. The Kirlia stared into her eyes. "Don't be ashamed of who you are~." Saya said. "Because you're me and I'm you~" "Huh?" Sera asked confused at what she means by that. "You may be embarrassed of sexual activities, but deep inside, you love them so much~" The Kirlia blushes at the words. "N-no.. That's not.." "I was like that too~" Saya explained. "Embarassed and in denial because it makes me feel perverted and immodest.." Saya recalled her memories when she was like Sera. "But then I realized something." "What was it?" Sera asked.

Saya smiles. "You don't have to act or be different if you love the sexual stuff." She said. "You're still the same pokemon unless you want to change." "Unless I want to change..." Sera repeated her last words. "I think... I understand what you're saying." She said. "I guess I've been jealous on the inside that Aqua and Ivy acted so cute and sexy when they did such lecherous acts in school and I always groan and shake my head whenever they talking about going somewhere nude or go commando or something of the sort, but I was in fact, sad and lonely that I'm unable to join in because of my reputation as an honor student and because I was scared at the fact if I do, I would end up the same as Aqua..." She said before adding. "N-not that I don't like her it's... You know how she is and can be." "You just love her as if she was your girlfriend/little sister~" Saya said.

Sera nods her head. "Yes~... I love her~, but I wanted to stay the same... i'm happy with who I am." She added. "I'm Angel Siren~ ""And you'll always will be." Saya said. "You don't have to act differently or change into something else if you don't want to. No matter how much you love new things, you're still the same pokemon inside." Sera widened her eyes at this realization. "You can still be who you are... And still enjoy being an angel.." She stated s she gently grinds her vag. Saya nods her head as she let out a soft moan. "That's right~." They then grind together lovingly.

As the warmth within her loins heat up, she felt her limit approaching. Soon, Sera felt the warmth becoming red-hot. It's like she has a bigger fever that actually feels good. "M-my body's on fire~!" She cried out in pleasure. "I feel like I'm gonna explode with napalm-lava~!" Saya smiles as she stroke Sera's chin. "Almost ready~." "Aaahhh~! Ha-Haaah~! Aahh~!" Sera gasps out as she was about to lose it. "I can't hold it! Aaah~!" She cried out as she came hard, all over Saya's crotch. Saya just smiles as she cums, but doesn't make a sound.

Just as the Kirlia starts too relax, she felt liquid spilling in her instead of out. She looks and sees it was the Meloetta's pussy, but she didn't have a cock. 'She... Came in me?' Sera thought surprised as of how. 'Does she..? Control the flow of cum from both female and herm parts?' 'I'm fully female so you know.' Saya said. 'But I can bend liquid~ Water, milk, cum, etc~!' 'Whoa...' Sera stated amazed. 'I can feel your warm cum stream in my labia~!' She shudders from the sensation. Her legs felt freed from the rope that was tied up.

She got up and moved her legs a bit to get the feeling back. "Are you ready for your test~?" She nods, "What's the objective of the test?" "Ever heard of the Minotaur and the Labyrinth~?" Saya hinted. Sera shakes her head no. "You have to make your way to the end of the tongue maze before I find and catch you~!" Saya explained as she got herself a hi-tech was a size and appearance of a grown Rapidash. Sera gulped at its appearance. "I suppose if I get caught, I fail and get screwed?" Sera asked nervously. "That's one way to fail." Saya answered.

Turning on her dildo. "Now, I'll give you a 10-minute head-start~! Aaannnddd~... GO~!" "Wait! What's the other way to fail?!" Sera asked quickly. "If you cum and faint in the maze~!" Saya shouted before making a whistle sound with her fingers. Sera jolted and bolted into the maze. The tongues around the entrance wiggled at Sera. She kept moving despite the wet feeling around to mention, the limber flicking of every tongue all over her. 'Th-This is so gross~!' 'For synthetics, they feel realistic~...' She thought moving through.

She then saw three pathways. All equally tongued. 'Okay... Got to get as much distance from Saya as possible... So which way..?' She took a moment before heading to the right, hopefully not going to a dead end. She squirmed and shimmied through the tight space feeling the tongues lick around her. 'EEWWW~! Gross~!' She remained quiet as to not alert Saya of her location, though she felt a faint warm feeling between her legs. She shuddered at the fact that she was getting turned on by this, but she felt a familiar presence. 'Oh no...' Sera thought turning around. "I'll find yooouuu~..!" She heard a familiar voice in singsong. Sera shivered a bit as she walked forward. 'I hope she doesn't follow where I'M going..!'

She turns to the left and kept going, from a different forked path. She felt the tongues lick her in all places. It was all tickly and slimy all over. "I don't know which is worse, Nara from before or this?" She groaned. "Whichever comes first or last!" Sera groaned as she met another forked path. "This really IS like the labyrinth!"She has an option to go straight or right. "No chance-taking!" She exclaimed as she chose straight. She shimmied through the area as fast as she could and found a dead end. 'No! A dead end.' She hit the wall one eyed closed. She turned around, 'Hopefully I can make it back!' "I think you went right~!" Saya echoed from behind.

Sera stopped moving and stayed quiet. The warm feeling between her legs became hotter and itchier until it staved. 'So that's how I can tell if she's nearby...' Sera thought. 'But it feels so embarrassing~!' She edges toward a corner and peeked out, thankfully nobody was around. She round the corner and came back to the fork path she was at and looked to the right. There was a small trail from that path. Sera cautiously went down the path. 'She might be up ahead... Better be careful..' She then went back to the previous area she was. She headed back the previous path she took before reaching the current. Although she isn't sure if she's back where she started.

Even worse is that all the lickings and almost encountering Saya made her close to climaxing. "Eee~..! Gyaah~!" She closed her mouth to keep herself quiet during it. So she tries going another way. She went to the left and went down a trail. She felt her pussy dripping with orgasmic fluid. 'At least I'm still good to go.' Sera thought panting. 'Holding my climax and all..!' She walked forward and turned left. Shivering as she felt like releasing. 'S.. She said I fail if I faint in here right... So I shouldn't have to worry about one time right?...' Sera thought as she felt the need to cum really bad.

She knelt down and covered her mouth to silence herself as she came. Releasing her sex fluids to the ground, twitching slightly to get some drops out. She panted softly to catch her breath and rubbed her pussy to get some excess juices. She then got up and resumed walking. 'Good thing I didn't get tired...' She came to a three way branch this time. 'Mrrm..! Now which way?' She complained in her thoughts. She decided to head left again. The area around her body is as tight and moist as ever.

She's being pressed at both front and back to squeeze through and all the tongues licked every smooth place of her skin and location of her orifices. 'Next thing is they'll stick one right inside my pussy..' Sera thought and then a tongue managed to thrust itself in her labia, causing the Kirlia to flinch and meep. 'Me and my big brain!' She moved quickly as she got the tongue out of her, but that didn't solve the main problem of all the tongues around her as one tongue thrust in her anus. 'A-arceus dangit!' She cried out in her mind.

She then slipped on her belly and her mouth touched a nearby tongue. She winced as she tries to get up. 'Why am I so clumsy right now?!' She thought. She then keeps crawling forward, hoping to find the exit, but instead she found another wall blocking her. 'Another dead end?!' Sera thought in frustration. She then heard a humming from behind her. Sera winces at the humming as she tries to think, but all the tickly tongues interrupted her. Sera grunted from the pleasure as she covered her mouth. "I found you~!"

Sera trembled as she doesn't know what to do. She then looked at her Angel charm. "Elite Siren Flash~!" She stated as she activates it, and then her body becomes bigger and bustier. Her form changed into a sexy Mega Gardevoir. Though the area for her became cramped since she transformed. "I'm the guardian of the innocent and compassion~. I'm Angel Siren and I- Aaah~!" She gasped as she got tongues in both her holes."What a humiliating way to get interrupted~!"She grunted trying to get the tongues out."Well~..!" Saya chimed in front of her. "Aaah!" She jolted as she looks at the Meloetta who then is about to touch her goddess charm which was a slim belt with a yellow crystal heart above her folds.

Yellow ribbon like waves appeared and slowly wrapped around Saya. "Motus Goddess Flash~!" The waves wrapped around her body as she glows. Her body becomes sexier and bustier. Her armor was golden and had ribbons in her hair. A harp materialized and she took it in her hands. "Goddess Motus has arri-EEEK~!" She yelped when she felt the tongues clitoris and nipples. "Oh my~..." Sera giggled at the irony, but then she felt two long ribbons wrap around her shoulders. The Gardevoir gasped as she tried pulling against them, but she was quickly pulled in. 'N-no, too strong!...' She grunted.

Goddess Motus smiled as she lets her harp fade along with her armor and open out her arms to Siren. Sera blushes at the sight, but shakes her head. 'Come on.. Think... If I can't force my way out, maybe I can trick her.' She then uses Future Sight, but Saya chuckled at her. "Sorry... This tongue maze prevents any attack moves from working." Saya stated. "So come here, beautiful~!" Sera groans, "Now you tell me.." She was forcefully neared by Saya who then struggles getting on her knees to fall down to embrace Sera. "S-stop it!.." She stutters out as she is getting closer to the Pirouette Meloetta, pulling her body back against the ribbons as hard as she could.

She then felt a body slam on her. "Kyaaah~!" She grunted as she was temporarily dazed from it. She then came to a realization as the feeling of large breasts mashed on her own. "H-hey wait, you said attack moves don't work here!" Sera cried out. "This is not the Body Slam move, it's a regular body slam technique." Saya pointed out. 'Pretty much the same thing.' Sera thought. 'No, it entirely isn't.' Saya thought back. The Gardevoir struggled to push her off with her arms despite the ribbons on her shoulders, but her grip was strong and she looks at Saya's smiling face. "Wh...What's with the smile?" Sera asked shuddering.

Saya just leaned down and puckered her lips. Sera blushes but then thought, 'She said attack moves don't work, so then...' She starts futilely slapping and pinching at Saya who doesn't even flinch at any of them. "Tsk tsk tsk.. that alone won't help." "Not even psychic in this area~" Sera thought of one last trick, so she slumped downward, ""You... You win..." Saya looked at Sera with a bored look. "Using dirty tactics now, eh?" Sera shrugged, "Not my preferred method but-" Saya suddenly kissed her on the lips. "Mmph~!" The Mega Gardevoir gasped muffled as she then sees a psychic scene of herself tricking Saya. 'She-she knew?! But how, I would've know if she tried reading my mind!' "Years of practice~" Saya said. "Well, that and it's because I'm a Goddess~!"

Sera trembles as she doesn't know how to get out of this, but then Saya uses her own Sweet Kiss. "Mmph~!" The Mega Gardevoir gasped muffled as she then felt her body warming up. 'M-My body~!' 'So.. Warm~...' Sera murred at the pleasant feeling. 'I feel like~... I'm being lifted to Heaven~..!' Sera relaxes as she kisses Saya back. The Meloetta soon pulls back, making the dazed Gardevoir whine. Her irises look blank as if she was hypnotized. "Haa... Haa~..." She panted to catch her breath. "M-M-Mmm... M-Mistress Saya~..." The Pirouette smiled as she stroke Sera's cheek. "Show me, my cute student~"

As soon as Saya got up, Sera happily spread her legs wide, her pussy lips opening. Her feet touched against the tight walls of the maze and their soles tickled by the licking. She giggled at the ticklish feeling as her face reddens. "Do me, Mistress~..! Do me HARD~!" She cried out shamelessly as Saya approaches her, with her hi-tech dildo. "Oh~? You want this you mean~?" Saya teased laying on her and grinding Sera's folds with the dildo. The Mega Gardevoir moaned and submissively nods. Saya lined up and plunged into Sera's folds, making the elite angel moan out loud. Her movements were restrained somewhat by the ribbons.

Nevertheless, she squealed at the pleasure inside and out. "Aaahh~!" She cried out in pleasure. "It's vibrating so much inside me~!" She cried out. "A-And now it's electrocuting me~!" "Thought I reward you a bit. It's rare for an angel to elude me the first time~." Saya smiled nuzzling their noses. Sera giggled as she was still in a sex trance. "T-thank you mistress~." She murred as she gropes her own breasts. Saya chuckles as she went and licked her neck, kissing it too, making the Gardevoir moan.

Her irises made a small heart in bliss, meaning Sera is now momentarily sex-crazed. "S-Saya~..." She murmured drunkenly. "Yes~?" "My body's so hot~..." She murred out. "Wh-Why~..?" She asked panting. "Because I squirted my warmth inside of you~" Saya teased, pinching Sera's cheek. Sera was confused until she recalled their actions earlier. Including when Saya bended her cum to flow in her labia. "That's right~." Saya said pinching again. "I can spike my cum with psychic aphrodisiac~!" "H-hhhaaa~..." She moaned out happily. "I feel so good on the inside-out~!"

Saya smiles as she starts to move faster with all the tongues licking at them and while Sera squeals at the tickly slimy feeling, Saya keeps still. 'Hehe... She looks so cute when she's so deep in pleasure~.' Saya thought. 'It's just like me when I was her age~...' She rubbed Sera's nipples tenderly with her thumbs while groping them. The Gardevoir moans happily as her groin tightens around the dildo, increasing the pleasure around her labia. "I-I won't be able to keep from cumming soon~!" She cried out. "S-S-So~..! I'M CUMMIIINNNGGG~!"

She cried out as her liquid splashed on Saya's dildo, which it's hi-tech vacuum sucks it up, causing the Gardevoir to shudder more from the shaking, before she felt something squirt into her labia. "H-huh?" Sera gasped slowly coming to her senses and the odd feeling. "Wh-Wh-WHAT THE!?" She was on her back, with Saya on top with the dildo inside her. "What just happen?!" She asked, but she already knew. "You already know the answer~..." The Meloetta teased. Sera looked away, disappointed. 'I can't believe I failed...' 'Hey, the first times never succeed mostly.' Saya assured mentally. 'Still it kinda bums me out about it..' Sera stated sighing a bit. 'Just stop mourning about your losses.' Saya complained. 'I'm not.' Sera said to clear the air. 'But how I did considering?'

The Meloetta smiled, "You were actually halfway to the exit." Saya assured her. Sera looked surprised. "R-really?" The Meloetta nodded. Sera smiles at that. "Thank you." "N-Now... How do we get out of here~..?" She asked. Saya opened her mouth for a moment before thinking. "Huh? You know that's a good question.." Sera was confused until she was dead-silent. "Y-You're kidding..." "Hey don't fret, we'll get out... Eventually." Sera remained silent as her eyes became swirls and muttered unintelligible words before fainting. "Sera?" Saya asked surprised as she lightly patted her cheeks. "Hello?"

The Meloetta sighs. 'She can't take a joke... Of course I know how to get out of here. I only did so I could have one more round with her...' She summoned her harp and played a song of revival to awake Sera. "Mmngh..." Sera slowly opened her eyes. "I-It's morning already..?" "Not even a minute passed." Saya said shaking her head. "I'm sure someone told you already, but you take things way too seriously. You need to mellow out on these things such as even an exam paper in school. No offense." "None taken." Sera blushes embarrassed. "I always felt I needed to be the voice of reason where almost everyone in our group tends to prefer having sexual fun over being proper and taking studies seriously, guess I took it too far." "You can still be the voice of reason, you just need to stay calm. Because stressing about your studies would make you unsure you could get even a C." Saya pointed out. Sera nods, "In any case, why we still here?"

Saya thought for a moment until she has an answer. "The truth is..." "I WAS kidding about not knowing the way out~... Sorry~!" Sera looked at her calmly as with what Saya said about taking things seriously, she knew. "So why say that?" "I~... Wanted to have one more session with you in-and-out~..." Saya sheepishly said, twiddling her fingers. "Oh~..." Sera blushes embarrassed. "Sorry about overreacting then." "It's okay..." She sighed. "Do you really think I would put us some place I couldn't get out of?" Saya crossed her arms. "I am a goddess~! So follow me~!"

Sera got up. "Yeah when you think about it, it was ridiculous. Sorry." She apologized. "Stop apologizing so profusely!" Saya exclaimed. "You don't have to apologize for every small mistake. Just remember not to repeat it." Saya said with slightly stern eyes. "R-right." Sera said nodding as she starts following her. 'She's firm and strict. Just as expected from a teacher.' Sera thought as they are still getting licked. "What is the liquid on the tongues?" She asked "It's Lubricum's slime." Saya explained. Sera eyes widen at the answer. 'Wow, she must's made a lot for this.' 'You have no idea...' Saya muttered, sweat-dropping.

Soon they made it back to the entrance. "Nnghaah~!" Sera panted as they got out. "You alright?" Saya asked. "Y-Yeah..." Sera panted. "Just a bit winded from all of that licking and stuff..." "My trials tend to leave students tired." Saya said. "But you~..." "Huh? I said I'm winded." Sera said before she gets carried by Saya. Sera jolted a bit as she blushes at the Meloetta. "What's the occasion~?" Sera asked smiling "A different endurance test~" Saya said. "Endurance test?" She repeated. "Take a vibrating dildo in your pussy until you start tolerating the pleasure." Saya explained. "Okay.." Sera blushes in excitement, but kept calm. "So how you gonna conduct this~?" "You just lay down here~" Saya placed her on a bed. Sera does so, "Very plush~."

She squeezes and presses the mattress around her getting a giggle out of her ss she playfully touches the bed around her. "Didn't expect you to get excited over a bed softness~." Saya said giggling before showing her the dildo. Sera giggles, "I never felt a bed so soft and plush before~." She said looking at her and her dildo, blushing at it. "You look cute during it, just to say." Saya giggled, swaying the dildo back-and-forth. The kirlia blushed as she lay on her back in preparation. "How long I need ti endure~?" She asked. "As many orgasms as you can handle~..." The Meloetta claimed, licking one tip.

Sera shuddered, but nods her head in preparation as she holds onto the sides of her bed. 'It pretty huge, but I handled something like that before. I can take it.' Sera thought to herself. 'Even that time with Nara~?' Saya teased in her mind. Sera groaned, "I don't wanna think about that. It's bad enough midway I started feeling pleasure from it." "It's natural to feel good between your legs on the inside-out~" Saya assured as she handed her the dildo. "Maybe so, but dangit.." She took it and look at Saya in confusion. "Well? What're you waiting for?"

The kirlia blushes heavily as she takes the tip and rubs it at her entrance. "You are so lewd Saya sempai~!" Saya giggled and went to get some tea. "I'll go get some snacks and tea~..." Sera smiled as she looked around the room as she moans as she rubs the tip slowly up and down on her slit. 'That sweet kiss of Saya's was nothing I ever experienced~...' Sera thought as she can still remember the feeling, her vagina becoming wet in the process.

Sera starts to daydream as she rubs her breast as well as prodded her entrance. "Aaahhh~..." She started pushing the tip of her dildo past her vaginal lips. "Ugh~..!" She panted hotly as she pushed more in as her nipples harden. "Ohh~... Y-Yes~!" "Aahh~.. So thick~..." She murred. "S-So hard~..!" She pushed it in all the way before starting to use her psychic to move it back and forth and then she turned on the vibration. She moved it to seven and felt the vibrations strongly as she rubbed both her chest. "AAAHHH~!" She quivers as she felt her pre start to drip on the bed snd her body shaking from the vibrations. "M-mmmphh~.. S-so hard to move~.." Sera stutters. "But so gooood~!" 'Hmm... I wonder when my teacher will come back~?' Sera wondered.


	19. Episode 15: Tsunami's incident

They were in the dining area eating dinner. Blade thinks about what Aqua said earlier the other day. 'Did she... really meant that?' She thought in disbelief. 'Petal... Has... A daughter..?!' Blade can vaguely remember Rafflesia stating she intended to have a child with her and started sweating a little by the forehead.  
'It even sounds like Petal is even happy with her...' Blade shudder and started to quietly hyperventilate, hands trembling under the table.  
Her face turning pale as she thinks of her friend having forgotten about her. "P-petal..." Blade muttered. "W-Wh... Why..?"

Blade groaned as she knows full well it wasn't Petal's fault. "I should've done more..." but she groaned even more. 'Yeah right... All four of us, all elite couldn't lay a scratch on her.' and she slumped her head on the table. Clare looked at Blade and rubbed her back in comfort. "It's... Okay." "You'll get her back." Lina said. "Just stay strong for her." Blade sniffled as she tears up. "Petal..." Blade muffled. Nami looked at her mother and then her corrupt symbol on her waist. "Mom..." Nami whispered to herself.

She felt sad about how Blade felt and felt bad about leaving her for so long. Nami got up and went to her mother to embrace her from behind. Blade yelped and looked at Nami from behind. "I'm sorry, Mom..." Nami said softly nuzzling her cheek. Blade blushed and held her paw from behind. "We were so worried.. We had no idea what happened to you or why you're suddenly gone." Blade muttered. Nami was silent to that statement. 'I put both of them through so much pain...' She then strokes her back. "T-the reason I left you two was because... I went undercover at Rafflesia's castle, trying to find means to weaken her." Nami explained. "U-undercover?!" Blade asked shocked.

Nami nodded. "I wanted to see how was the Florges is able to corrupt so many pokemon even angels so easily that our Guildmistress couldn't repeat." "But then..." Nami remembered that time. "What happened?" Blade asked.

 ***Flashback***

Nami was carefully looking through some rooms in the library. "Where is that blasted thing..?" She groaned as she left the libraray and walked through the hallway. "Now... Where to next..?" Nami stopped by the throne room and peeked inside. She saw the back of a Meganium who was giving a Rafflesia a blowjob. Nami shuddered at the sight. 'Can't check in here.' And she tried to walk another direction, but she noticed a red glowing jewel at the top of the throne. "Could it be..?"

Nami can sense mysterious power radiating from it. She then stepped one foot across the throne room door. All of the sudden, a loud ringing sounded the area and some drones got to her and shocked Nami unconscious.

 **(Later)**

"Ngh..." She woke up and found herself in an X-position, her legs spread-eagle. She instinctively tried to get up, but her limbs were bpund with rope. "Wh-Wha?! I can't move!" "Hmhmhm.. Of course you can't~!" An alluring voice responded. shocking her as she looks up a little. She sees a familiar Florges smiling at her. 'Oh Arceus no...' She shuddered at her presence. "I-I don't want any trouble..." Nami said fearfully as she struggled to get loose. The Florges licked her lips while looking over the Dewott. "She looks lovely, doesn't she Raffy~?"

The Meganium chuckled tracing a finger on Nami's chest, making the Dewott shudder at her touch. "Wh-Who are you?" Nami asked confused. "It's me~... Little Dewott~" She said. "Huh?" Nami asked confused. "Wait.. Petal?!" Nami gasped. The Meganium nodded as she grinned evilly. "G-great Arceus..." She stuttered. "What happened to you!?" "You can thank my mate for that~." Petal said looking at Rafflesia who kisses her cheek. "M-mate?" Nami gaspedand looked at Rafflesia. "You didn't!" "I did and we did it together~!" "That's not the only thing you did~." Petal giggled. "Hello~!" A small voice chirped.

Nami looked confused as she looked around for the source. She then sees a little Chikorita about Aqua's age. "A chikorita?" Nami got out surprised. "Say hello to our daughter, Hana~!" Petal stated to her. "Daughter?!" Nami cried out shocked. "B-But.. H-How!?" "Come on it's obvious~." Rafflesia said holding Petal and Hana close. Nami winced at the thought. Petal held Hana in her arms. "Isn't she the cutest~?!" "N-No!" Nami gagged out, sticking out her tongue. Rafflesia responded by quickly whipping her sides. "Kyaaah!"

Nami struggled despite the pain she feels. "Nnggrrhh!" "Let me go!" Nami cried out. "Please!" "She said please." Petal said teasingly looking at Rafflesia. "You know what that means in our terms~?" Rafflesia licked her lips. Petal giggles while Hana looked confused. "Uh... What does it mean?" "Hana~... Care to take a seat on Nami~?" Petal offered tickling her chin. The chikorita nodded as she went and sat on the Dewott's face. "Mmph!?" Nami muffled. A scent of fresh flowers radiate from Hana's folds. Nami shook her head to resist falling for her.

She resumed struggling to get free of the rope. She then felt her hips getting rubbed. "Mmmph?" Nami muffled as she tried to look behind Hana. "Enjoying yourself~?" Rafflesia teased. The Dewott struggled to put on a tough face while shaking her head. "C-cut it out~!" She stuttered. "Th-This is no fun!" "No fun~?" Hana said looking over Nami's form and made a sad face with Fake Tears. "Wh-why are you crying?!" 'It reminds me of..!' Nami winced as she remembers. 'Fake tears!...Just like Aqua!' Nami closed her eyes to try to look away, but she couldn't help but stare. "S-stop crying..." Nami stuttered out as she struggled to resist.

Hana sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. Petal and Rafflesia glared at Nami. "Now looked what you done!" Petal scolded her as she grabbed Nami's breasts hard. "Aaahh!" She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Rafflesia then played with her clitoris. "I'm sorry!" Nami cried out. "I'm sorry I made her cry! Please don't do this to meee!" She begged squirming. Rafflesia smiled and looks at Petal. "She said she's sorry." Rafflesia said to Petal. "Is she~?" The Meganium asked, rubbing Nami's nipples with her thumbs. Nami nod her head quickly. "Let's test her then~..." Petal declared as she lowered her head to comfort Hana. 'What do they mean by test?' Nami thought worriedly.

Petal licked Hana's head to comfort her as she whips Nami. "Aahh!" Nami cried out in pain. Rafflesia then strokes Hana's bare back. "There there~... She didn't mean to hurt your feelings~." Raffy said soothingly who sniffled as she started glaring at Nami. The Chikorita cried louder, "You're so mean to them! AND TO MEEE!" Nami winced as the two grass type parents stared at her with angry red-glowing eyes as if their bodies are black are shadows. "P-please... I-I'm sorry, I'm really truly sorry!" Nami stated looking scared. "Oh, are you~..?" Rafflesia asked deviously with thorny vines gathering around Nami. "I mean it. I'm sorry I made her cry!" Nami nods. "Are you being honest~..?" Petal asked with the same tone as she brought out her own thorny vines.

The Dewott shuddered at the sight of the vines approaching her, "I am!" Nami insisted, but the vines wiggled near her privates. "P-please, what will it take to prove it?!" Nami asked. "How about~..." Petal chimed stroking her chin as she thinks. "You take it all from each and every one of us three~!" Rafflesia announced, horrifying Nami. "Wh-what?!" Nami cried out. "Y-You don't mean..!" The Florges showed her large member to Nami and the Meganium shows her pussy to her and she looked at Hana who was rubbing her own cock and showing her a seductive and devious look. "Y-Y-You mean I have to..." Nami stutters.

As she knew what they meant and shakes her head vigorously. "N-NOO!" "I-I can't! Please not that!" Nami begged. "I WON'T TAKE ALL OF YOU AT ONCE LIKE THIS!" But they didn't listen as they close in on her but of course, Nami tried to resist and struggle. "Pleas don't! Maybe we can make a deal?" Nami offered. "Been there, done that~" Raffy bluntly stated as she had her on top of Petal. "Please.. This is a bad idea..." Nami insisted. "Y-You don't have to do this..!" "Why not~? It'll feel really good~. Mommies always make it feel good~!" Hana said happily. "Even I tried it~!" She swooned with her paws at her blushing cheeks. "It felt magical~..!" "T-tried it?!" Nami repeated.

Then her eyes widen as she realizes what she meant. "B-B-But..! B-B-B-BUT! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" "Why?!" She asked Rafflesia and Petal who shrugged and blushed. The Dewott growled, "It's understandable to teach her about love and sex, but she's not at the age yet!" "Y-Y-You pedophiles!" "If we're pedophile's then I guess it's the same with your mother~." Rafflesia said. "Wh-What!? H-How do you know about her!?" Nami stuttered. "Didn't she made a report about her assault?" Rafflesia asked. "What assault?" Nami asked. "Wow, guess she was too embarrassed." Rafflesia giggled, "Your mother convinced three elites to lay an assault on me." "What..!?" Nami asked shocked.

Rafflesia giggled as she nods her head, "They made it all the way to me and we battled." The Florges said. "Angel Water of course~..." "They tried their best, but they weren't strong enough~..." Raffy giggled. "Don't worry about mommy though~... She got herself consolation prize~" Nami shuddered, she know her mother was upset but.. "Wh-what do you mean?" Raffy chuckles as she turns on a holographic recorded video. Nami look surprised as she saw what was on. "N-No..!" A Samurott in the footage said. "M-mom?!" Nami cried out as she watches.

She was on her back, weakly struggling and some vines wrapped around her. "Stop this!" She tried reaching for her weapon, but then she was brought in to Raffy. "Now now... No need for that~..." She said as she readied her vines and member on her. "N-no.. Rafflesia please... Reconsider!" Blade begged as the Florges embraced her and licked her neck. "Y-you don't have to do this... You beat us, you won!" Blade said squirming. "There's no victory without reward~..!" Rafflesia mentioned. "But your reward is bad for me!" Blade stated. "I could get pregnant with a baby I most likely don't want!"

Rafflesia rubbed the Samurott's belly and nuzzled her cheek soothingly. "Mmm~... So soft and smooth~..." The Florges murred. Blade couldn't help but murr from the pleasant feeling. Though she still shook her head. "Please let me go~..." Blade asked blushing. "This is embarrassing..." She stated as she looked at her unconscious comrades. One of them getting up a little. It was a Meganium wearing light green armor.

Nami recognized and compared her from both the screen and the one in front of her. "You two are the same." Nami asked nervous to hear the answer but Petal kept silent. "...It's me." Petal said silently. "Just embracing... Who I am now." She also said, surprisingly a bit dark. Nami shuddered, "Do you two... Really love each other?..." Nami asked shaking. "C-Cause I d-don't think-" "I do love her!" Petal yelled at Nami. The Dewott jolted at the tone. She then sees Raffy and Hana glared at her menacingly. "I maybe the Emperess of rape, but that doesn't mean I can not love another.." Rafflesia said tapping her arm. "Anyone who calls Mom and Mommy's love a lie is..." Hana said, making a loop with one of her vine and another vine thrust through it fast and rough.

The Dewott groaned at their sights, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged." Nami apologized as she tears up in fear. "P-Please don't rape me..!" "I'll pay you, just please let me go!" Nami begged. "Pay me?" Raffy bluntly asked with an uninterested tone. "If not that, anything. I wanna stay who I am." Nami said, blushing and sweating as she knew what that would mean. "She does look sincere in her apology.." Hana stated looking at Nami with the evil eye. Nami trembled as she nods her head. "I never meant to make you cry... I-I-I..."

Hana thought about as she looks at her. "Maybe we'll let you go... On one favor." Nami gulped and nodded nervously. "What is it?" but then she saw Rafflesia and Hana's twitching cocks. Nami quivered, "So what will each of you be doing?" She asked and then sees Hana crawl up to Nami's face. The smell of fresh flowers wafting through her nose, even from her thick member. "You're impressively big for someone your age." Nami said nervously trying to compliment. Thankfully the Chikorita giggled. "Why thank you~." Nami smiled a bit but was still unsure.

She then looks at Petal and Rafflesia, both pressing her pussy lips against Nami's and grinding her cock against her anus respectively. Nami shuddered as she let out a soft moan in response. 'N-No~...' She thought out. 'Why this feel so good~?' Nami thought murring. 'I~... I feel like I'm gonna melt~..!' Nami shuddered as she blushes brightly. 'I'm feeling the need to go elite and get all messed up~!' She panted from the pleasure and her angel charm lit up a little which was a gold ring with a blue heart Crystal.

Rafflesia notices this and does her ass right away. "A-aahh~!" Nami cried out in pleasure and her ring glows brighter in a flash. "C-can I go to my elite form~?" Nami asked blissfully, her eyes looking blank and hypnotized in pleasure. "I feel it would feel even better~." She suggested rather adorably as she was drunk with lust. "Hmm, sounds cute. What do you say Raffy~?" Petal asked. Rafflesia licked her lips. "Well, she maybe BLADE'S Daughter, but she'll do~!" They nod their heads and allow her to transform big. "Elite Tsunami Flash~!" Nami cried out in a childish tone.

She changed into a Samurott with a large chest and buttocks. "Ta-da~...!" "How do I look~?!" Nami asked eagerly. "Just sexy~..." Hana chimed. Nami blushes as she grind her loins to them, her skin rubbing against Petal's. She then moves to rubbed Nami's breast as she strokes Hana's chin, making the Chikorita giggle. "Such an adorable Baby-Rita~." Petal chimed, making her blush madly. "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore~!" Hana cried out. "You hear me?!" Raffy then started to rubbed Hana's sides making her moan cutely. "You still sound like our Baby-Rita~."

Petal giggled with her and Hana just huffed. "M-mommy~..." Hana blushes embarrassed. "I-I'm not..." Raffy went and hugged her daughter. "It's okay~..." she said motherly stroking her leaf on her head. "You're our precious little leaf~." Petal said rubbing her neck. "Or flower~" Hana smiles adorably. "Mommy~." She said warmly and nuzzles her hand. Nami blushed at the sight. 'Wow~... They're surprisingly caring for villainesses~...' Nami thought touched at the scene. 'How did Rafflesia became a villianess?' She wondered. 'She's actually very... Very...' "Kind..." She finished her thought with the word gaining their attention. "Uh.. Forgive me if it sounded mean, I'm just surprised to see you so caring." Nami shakes her head. "Though all mothers are caring to their child."

Raffy smiled as she heard her say that. "Even evil loves their love ones~." Raffy pointed out with Hana purring at the feeling of her hand on her head. "Nice to see you're learning~." The Chikorita said winking as she grinds her pussy against her mouth. Nami got her tongue out as she licked it slowly, making the young Chikorita moan. "Ooohh... It's like fresh nectar~." Nami murrs enjoying the taste. "Thank you~..." Petal smiled as she started rubbing Nami's breast and squeezing it. The Dewott moans happily as she rubs their pussies harder and harder with her own. "S-S-So~..! GOOOOD~!" She cried out feeling close to her climax. "I-I'm gonna cum~!" Nami said excitedly "YEEAAAHH~!" All three grass types cried out as well.

Nami cried out in estatic joy and bliss as she came hard, her juices splashing on Raffy's and Petal's folds. Rafflesia's cock spraying her seed in Nami's butthole. Nami eyes glazed over as she swooned from the feeling, 'So... warm~...' She then felt Hana moan loud. She came her juices going in Nami's mouth and the cum flying over her head, shocking the Samurott. She was impressed Hana can make a lot. She then felt the weight of all three off of her. Nami panted happily as she looked at them. "So can I go free?"

She then felt Raffy got on top of her. "H-hey~!" Nami asked blushing as their faces were close and their chest was pressing against each others and then the Florges' eyes turn purple. "H-hey what are you doing?" Nami looked worried. Rafflesia grinned as her cock got harder and bigger. The Samurott trembled as she looked at her. "H-hey... Wh-What are you-" The Florges then thrusted in Nami hard making her moan out loud. She twitches as it brought unbelievable pleasure through her body. "Aaiiee~..!" She cried out as she thought of something. "Uh... which hole you're in exactly?..." "You should be feeling it~..." Rafflesia informed.

Nami shuddered. 'Oh don't tell me...' She then saw below her hips. She can see the bulge the florges make clear as day. Nami gulped at the sight of it. "H-hey, I said not my pussy." Nami said. "A-Anywhere but there~..." She struggled to get the cock out of her by pushing with her labia, though it only squeezed around the cock, much to the Florges's delight. "Get ready, cutie~!" Nami winces, 'she-she can't be close already!' She thought. "P-please don't cum inside.. I'm begging you!" She then sees the Florges' waist being purple. "Please.. I don't want to be corrupted!" She cried out. "E-Even though~... I-It feels so good~!" She stuttered, feeling the pleasure shook her whole body like electricity.

Nami grumbled as she tried to resist the pleasure. "No... No... No..! No..!" She shook her head. "Why not? You look lovely already as an angel." Petal giggled rubbing Nami's cheek. "But we wonder how you would as a succubus~!?" Hana asked with an evil grin. Nami shakes her head hard as she could. "P-Please don't!" Nami quivers as she felt close herself. Raffy grins as she felt close herself.

Nami stresses as she struggles, but then recalled something. She closes her eyes to concentrate then her vagina glowed a bright blue. The three of them noticed the glow, they're not surprised since she knows where Nami comes from. "Try as you might~ You can't possibly hope to purify me~" Rafflesia taunted. "Y-you're right. But it works as a distraction!" Nami said before summoning a Blizzard around them. The Grass-types then felt cold and shivered. They held themselves, not realizing their vines were undoing the Dewott as she got out, but the florges has hit her climax just as the Dewott was getting the cock out of her. "AAAH! N-NO!"

Nami slid out to where the rest splashed all over her. She was on the floor and held her vagina as she curled into a ball. 'Dangit, I got out too late!' Nami gritted her teeth and tried squirming away. 'I gotta get out of here now!' She thought getting up and quickly ran away. Rafflesia shooked the coldness away as she checked on her wife and daughter. "Are you two alright?" Petal nod her head while cradling the crying chikorita. "M-Mommy..! That mean Dewott frosted us!" "It's my fault. I neglected to remember some water types can learn Ice type moves." Rafflesia said handing Petal and Hana an oran berry and then she glared at the exit, her eyes like piercing daggers underneath her calm and angry face. "Still, now it's personal..!"

The Meganium walked over and stroked her sides, "Come now, you still succeed... It's only a matter of time." Petal said. "How?" The Florges asked. "Did Nami escaped before you climaxed?" Petal asked. "During, actually." "Then it's only a matter of time then~." Petal smiled with a devilish grin. "She means your power mommy~!" Hana said cheerfully. Rafflesia smiled at her. "You sure are smart sweetie~." Rafflesia said tickling Hana's chin, making her giggle.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Great Arceus!..." Blade said her mouth covered feeling like she might faint like a dainty queen. "I was worried after that, but I thought since it wasn't a full intake, it wouldn't be very potent, so I tried to use my powers to stop it." Nami explained. "I was right, but then I thought that I can use a bit of the corruption to my advantage. So I..." Nami showed Blade her mark, making her gasp in worry. "With staving off the corruption, I was able to sneak into the castle numerous times without setting alarm." Nami said. Blade had tears in her eyes as she slowly started embracing her firstborn. "N-Nami..." Blade murmured. "I had no idea..." Blade said but looked at her firmly. "But still... How could you be so reckless?!"

Nami looked away with closed eyes. "I know you only did it with good intentions, but imfiltrating a castle of a dangerous individual, without backup, not telling me!" Blade said in anger as tears formed in her eyes. "I thought I lost one of my daughters like I lost my friend!" She embraced her tighter. "Not even sending a letter to tell us... I guess recklessness runs in the Samurott part of the family." Blade muttered. "I-I'm sooo sorry..." Nami said crying, hugging her back. Blade strokes her back. "Well, we got interesting gems , and Venus can now directly transfer power into new angels, so everything worked out in the end. Now we need to get rid of the rest of your corruption." Blade said, kissing Nami's neck.

Nami smiles as she nuzzled her mother kissing her neck in return. "And we also need to support each other. Not act recklessly." Blade added. Which Nami agreed. "Okay... Mom..." They smiled as they sat down together.

 **(Later)**

Their families have finish dinner and was on their way back to their rooms. Blade and Nami noticed Aqua hasn't returned from her training. "Do you think she's doing well?" Blade asked worried. "I think so." Nami replied. "They're probably at the initiation point." She guessed as she looks at her digital photos of her and Aqua in her first steps in becoming an Angel. "How do you know?" Blade asked, looking at her photos. "I don't, I'm just guessing." Nami pointed out. Blade nodded as she looked at a younger Aqua in her first Angel armor. She was posing cutely as she winked at the camera.

Blade swiped to the next picture which was how Aqua was balancing on a board as part of her PE. She was wobbling a bit as she crossed it. She then swiped to the next photo with Aqua's first dildo. It was normal sized and light blue and she had such an adorable happy face. 'She looked so cute~.' Blade thought. 'And yet she's growing up...' She sighs in parental sadness. "I miss those adorable times." Nami went and hugged her mother. "I missed them too..." Blade smiled as she picked Nami up and went to their room, laying her in her side of the bed.

Nami smiled as she lay there waiting for her mother who laid down next to her. "Um..." Nami blushed feeling rather nervously, cupping her paws together. Blade giggled at the sight, "What is it~? It doesn't seem like you to look embarrassed~." The Dewott only twiddled her fingers. "It's just... it's been a long time... since we done anything together~." Nami admitted, looking down both figuratively and literally. Blade smiled as she stroke Nami's cheeks and licks them. Nami blushes, "Mommy~.." She said softly.

Blade then kisses her cheeks which Nami responded by hugging her arms around her, nuzzling her head in her chest. Blade hums as she stroke her back, then her butt. The dewott shudders from the rubbing and then felt another paw rubbing her womanhood. She let out a slight moan from the rubbing at the spot and tingled as her buttocks were still being rubbed. "Mmmph~." Nami groaned as she soon felt her legs open. She looked and saw her mother staring at her folds. She covered her face and tries looking away. 'Oooohh~.. Too embarrassing~!' Nami thought as Blade starts fingering.

She clenches her teeth to stiffen her moans. Nami then moves her own paws to her chest. She softly rubbed and squeezed them. 'Ugh~... I'm still so soft~..!' Nami blushed crimson as she felt Blade started licking her folds. "Aaah~..!" Nami moaned as she pinched her own nipples. Blade moves so their pussies are touching each other and then grinds on Nami, both of them moaning in unison. Sooner or later cumming together. Blade kept going though, starting to use her purification ability, but Nami stopped her by squeezing her hand and shaking her head. "Wh-what are you doing?" Blade asked surprised. "Not yet, Mom..." Nami said. "Not yet." "B-but Nami, it's too risky. Besides, we got what we needed, what else is there?" Blade asked unconvinced. "Power effective against a Succubus." Nami answered.

Blade groaned as she doesn't like the idea of fending off corruption within. "Alright... But if you start becoming both sex-crazy and sex-hungry, ergo changing into a Succubus... Aqua and/or I will purify you! By force if necessary. Do you understand?" Blade asked firmly. Nami looked away slightly and silently. Blade then grabbed her. "Do you know how it feels to go through life wondering what happenes to one of your daughters?! How much pain I had to endure?! How many times I cried myself to sleep when Aqua looked a lot like you?!" Blade asked firmly rasing her voice a bit.

Nami looked shocked as she started to tear up a little. At the same time, Blade tears up. "You're back in our lives again, a-and I don't know if I can handle losing you again..." Blade stares at her. "So promise me yoi'll be careful, or I'll purify you here and now!" "I-I p-promise... I'm sorry..!" Blade closed her eyes and embraced Nami tightly and she hugged back. "I love you Nami~..." Blade murmurred. "I love you too, Mommy..." Nami sobbed quietly. They held each other close for comfort.


	20. Episode 16 Goddess Trials Part 3

The Samurott was moaning loudly as she struggles to keep her distance from Lubri who is chasing after her with her antennaes wiggling. "Ngh..! Nngghhh~!" Aqua groaned from the dildo spinning within her as she moved her legs fast or at least as fast as she could through the slime pool. Aqua gritted her teeth as she intend to last for at last 6 mins this time, of course, her feminine fluids squirted out drops each 30 seconds. 'I can do it... This time!' Aqua thought determinedly.

As she went through 3 minutes. Aqua fidgets a bit as she took deep breaths. She tries to continue holding on as if she's waiting for her turn in the bathroom. "Ngh... How.. Much.. Longer?" Aqua asked with a pained expression. Lubri looked at her stopped watch, "2 mins 45 seconds."  
Aqua winced as she kept avoiding her. 'She's still going strong.' Lubri thought smiling. 'But I can't go soft now. Gotta keep the pressure on!' She then turned up the pressure. The dildo started spinning faster and spilling more oil in her.

Soon, Aqua managed to get through 6 minutes plus as she had a huge climax and slumped on the wall. "Haah... Haaahh... Aaahhh..."  
She panted as the Goodra went to Aqua and embraced her deeply. "You've done wonderfully~..." Lubri said smiling as the Samurott smiled. "It was an intense trial you had teacher~." She stated hugging back. "Call me 'Lu'~" Lubri said. "You broke my record after all~" "Okay Lu~." Aqua kissed her cheek. "So what's next~?" "All that's left is the initiation~." Lubri said getting out of the pool. "Initiation?" Aqua asked. "Already?"

She nods her head, "You passed my trial you know~?" Lubri pointed out. "Plus if this continues further the authors are gonna have a field day putting everything in the chapter." "What?" Aqua asked confused about what she said. "Forget it? You want the initiation or not?" The goodra asked. Aqua nodded. The goodra exited the pool area and the young Samurott followed her, albeit exhaustedly. "Here~." Lubri picked her up and carried her. "Thank you, Lu." She kissed her cheek in response.

 **(Meanwhile with Ivy)**

The young Serperior had a ball-gag in her mouth. The tentacles rubbing and whipping her body as she endures the feeling and used her vines to hold the others back, but a lot more whipped around her stomach area. Ivy muffled and groaned, but resisted the pleasure instead of giving in to it. She even tightened her snake-like body for more to endure. So far she lasted four minutes. "How am I doing Miss Muse~?" Ivy asked groaning. "Very good so far~..." She answered. "J-just a couple more minutes~." She murred a bit from the rocking. "Y-you can do that right~?" Ivy nodded with her face strained and sticking out her tongue.

Ivy focuses her mind to lessen the pleasure as she pushes some tentacles away left and right from her body. 'A little more... A little more...' Ivy thought clenching her teeth and holding her climax. Ivy can feel pressure building from her loins. Her cum leaking out slowly. 'Almost... Just a little more!..' Ivy thought holding back. After a few more minutes... Muse pressed a button and deactivated the horse and tentacles. "You did it~!" And then they came together that moment. The two collapsed and landed on the side. "Phew~..." Ivy stated. Panting as she sighed in exhaustion.

Muse rubbed her back, "Y-you okay there, I-Ivy?" Ivy nodded, feeling sleepy. "I-I'll take you to where we do the initiation~!" Muse said lifting her up with her psychic. "Feel free to take a nap if you want~." She doesn't get an answer but quiet peaceful sleeping sounds from her. Muse smiled as she psychically carried her.

 **(Meanwhile with Sera.)**

The kirlia was looking between right and left of a pathway. All the while resisting the artificial tongues licking her. She was 3/4 through the maze and just had to find the exit. 'Hellooo~..!' A singsong voice in her head voiced out. Sera jolted a bit from the voice, but stood firm as s he staggered to the left. She endured countless orgasms from the tongues and her vision was hazy. 'I don't think I'll be able to stay standing if the next one hits...' She thought. 'Maybe if I close my eyes and concentrate..!' She does just that and tried to focus. She soon thinks of the pathway out.

She moves onward, ignoring the tongues licking all over her and kept her head forward. "I... Think... I'm almost... THERE~!" She groaned as she felt her climax approaching as she peeked to the right which showed a light. "C-could it be~?..."Sera widens as she turned the corner and wasted no time to rush for it. Going as fast as her sore legs can carry her. She then sees it was a narrow exit like a vaginal type of one. 'Did Saya created this maze?' Sera thought, 'if so she got a weird sense of humor.' The Mega Gardevoir then pushes through the exit. She made it outside just as she hit her climax.

She panted relievedly as she was covered in cum and sweat. She felt weak as she panted, feeling exhausted. "Nnyyahh~..." She murred from the feeling. She then heard squishy sounds behind her, but didn't flinch as she knew she passed this time. She felt herself being embraced from behind and cheek rubbed by another cheek as she was too exhausted to move. "Exemplary! You were marvelous young siren~." Saya said happily.  
Sera smiled at her compliment. "T-Thank you... Saya~." Sera said relaxing to her embrace, buzzling comfortably in her arms. "So what's next~?" The kirlia asked as she devolved back to that form. "The initiation~." The meloetta said as they went on. "Nice~." Sera said trying to keep up with Saya as she goes to the initiation. She enters to see that her friends have just arrived as well.

 **(Aqua's POV.)**

Aqua entered a large room just as the others have. They were then laid down on regal-looking single beds. "Glad you two made it~." Aqua said to them both who nodded at her. The three looked at the goddess angels, all who are on top of her. "You three did very well and passed our trials~." Lubri spoke. "And now~..." "The time has come~..." Muse said happily. "For you to unlock~..." Saya continued. "Your true potentials~!" They said in unison. Lines of lights with different colors formed around their bodies, all connecting to their vaginas. Aqua, Sera and Ivy stared in awe and wonder.

Lubri had a mix of white and purple, Saya's were green and red, Muse had pink and purple. Their light-lined vaginas then opened up on their own and brilliant flashes shaped out of them. The appearances shaped in a form of a glowing dildo, moving like a tentacle and twitching like a cock. "Oh my Arceus~." Aqua and the others said blushing. Their arms were then held down by their teachers. Each of them stared into each others eyes, and then they bucked their hips behind slowly... And thrusted in in one motion, making their students flinch and gasp.

They shook and moan out in pure bliss. In fact, their cocks felt rather prickly with electric. "M-my insides feel electric~!" Aqua cried out. "I-It must be their m-members~!" Sera suggested. "I'm in heaven~!" Ivy cheered. "Heaven Cloud 9~!" The teachers giggled as they thrusted together, giving them pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. They hugged their teachers as they push back to the thrust. "YYYEEESSS~!" They all shouted. Lubri held Aqua's chest and groped them gently but firmly. The Oshawott moaning lovingly from the feeling and then she changed into a Dewott. "More Lubri~. More love~." Aqua said, sticking her tongue out. "Aww~.." Lubri said starting to go harder.

As for Sera and Saya... They were making out passionately holding each other close, their tongues rubbing together. "Mmm~.. So velvety~.." Sers murred out. "Let's do more Saya~." She then evolves into a Gardevoir. "The Meloetta smiled, caressing her cheek and massaging her neck and shoulders. "Ooh Sera, my lovely student~..."

As for Ivy and Muse... Muse was making slow thrust as her hands were on Ivy's chest gently and teasingly stroking her nipples in a ticklish fashion. "Aaahh~! I feel so sensually blissful Muse~." Ivy said evolving to a Servine. Muse smiled at her sexual cuteness. "H-happy to hear~." Muse nuzzled her cheek and kissing it too. The three moaned happily as they leaked precum from their folds like fountains. Their own bodies forming lines of light, each of them looked at the lights.

Aqua's was a light blue and golden yellow. Sera's were pink and white, and Ivy's were light green and red. "Great arceus~..." Aqua said staring at the lines. And then she evolves into a Samurott. "Wait, was that me~?" Aqua asked surprised. "Almost~..." Lubricum said. "Almost~?" Aqua asked confused. "The initiation has the tendency to evolve others~." Lubri said. Aqua felt excited and intrigued. Sera quivered continuously, "My whole body feels sensitive~." She shivered as she mega-evolved into her Mega Gardevoir form.

Sera giggled. "Guess it happened to me~. Hope you like my new form~." She gave Saya a cute look, making the Meloetta chuckle. "Very lovely~." She then continues thrusting in and out of her. Sera murred as she relaxes to the pleasure. Ivy was getting tickled pink by her teacher who was also... Muse used one of her appendages to cover Ivy's mouth, making the Serperior suckle on it. "Well if it keeps you quiet~." Muse stated fiddling her tails in her mouth. Ivy muffled from the movement as her own tail twitches a bit. She even started drooling. Muse giggled as she sees the serperior enjoying the pleasure.

The Mega Gardevoir was panting heavily as she relaxes to Saya's thrusting. Muse giggled as she sees the serperior enjoying the pleasure. Aqua was hugging Lubri tightly as the goodra does her harder, her slime secreting all over her on Aqua. "Ngh... I'm gonna cum~!" Aqua cried out. "M-Me too~!" Ivy squealed in agreement. "S-so close~..." Sera moaned out as well.

Their light lines starting to glow brighter by the second. The teachers or the lines started glowing on the students. They moan blissfully as their bodies tingle as they grow over them. They even floated up in the air. "We-we're floating?!" Sera got out surprised as they flashed brighter than ever. "Wh-whoa!" Ivy gasped in surprised as their bodies became even hotter. "Haahh~.. H-hey~!" Aqua asked as they looked at their teachers. "W-W-We're gonna melt~!" "It's alright~." Lubri spoke assuringly as her eyes lit up a bright white. "You three have finally~... Awakened~!" Aqua and the others cried out as they were engulfed in a bright light.

 **(Some time later...)**

Aqua eventually woke up, feeling a bit dazed. She yawned loudly and drowsily. "Aaahh~! I feel quite refreshed~." Aqua said geting up, then she noticed how loud her voice boomed. She covered her mouth, 'Did I yell out loud or is this room more sound sensitive?' She then looked at her body. She gasped as she saw that her armor was blue with golden streaks to them and she had a blue holographic cape behind her. Aqua stares in awe as she also noticed cyan blue linea glowing all over her body, including light-green lines. "Wh-whoa~..." Aqua got out examining herself more. She saw she was holding a holy hi-tech broadsword which can split in two. "This is so~... Amazing~..!"

She looked around to see if her friends were nearby. They were shown to be getting up. "Whoa, that was a blast~." Sera said rising up and rubbing her eyes before looking at her own body. She was her mega Gardevoir form and wearing light green armor with gold sheen. Her bow was large and white with gold plating and blue blade tips. Her arms were wrapped in white silk cloth with gold brace at the ends.

Her waist has a frilled dress with her butt barely hidden, where just bending slightly will expose her ass and pussy. Her legs and shoulders were then equipped with pearly-platinum with emerald-gold-trimmed armor. "Great Arceus~..!" Sera also noticed bright pink lines all over her body along with white lines. "Oh my~..." Sera said as she was breathtaken. "WOOOWW~!" A loud shriek was heard, forcing Aqua and Sera to cover their ears.

They turned to see their Serperior friend Ivy marvelling over her form. Her armor was leafy green with gold rings as it surrounded her waist and shoulders. Even her chest grew as they were bigger than her elite. She even had the green and red lines all over her body. Aqua and Sera sweat-dropped at how excitedly Ivy was fawning and fooling around with her larger bust. 'She wanted to have bigger breast...' Aqua said as they noticed Ivy's hands wore gold-colored and emerald-green-trimmed cobra-claws with silvery blades and green m guards form along Ivy's arms as leaves appeared on them. "Nice~!" Ivy chimed. "This is so awesome~!" Ivy cheered.

Aqua looked around to find their teachers. They were in a triangular three way grind. "Oooh~! Aaah~!" They moaned in pleasure. Aqua and Sera sweatdropped again at the scene. 'Guess we been out for some time. Better let them know we're up.' Sera said. 'We already know~' Saya said in her thoughts. 'Nevermind then. What's with the megaphone voices though~?" Aqua asked. "Goddesses have booming voices of course~!" Lubri boomed while she gets a nightstick to hit Aqua's head as usual.

Aqua rubbed her head as Sera asked. "What's with the lines on our bodies though?" "To show your power and energy~" Saya explained. "This is so cool~!" Ivy cheered wrapping around Aqua and Sera who were covering their ears. "Can we lower our voices, otherwise our ear drums might bleed." Sera asked shaking her head. "Of course, there is~!" Lubri stated. "Okay how so~?" Aqua asked blushing a bit as Ivy squeezed hers and Sera's together. "Self-control, look up Supergirl." Muse said quickly. "I see." Aqua said as they took a moment to manage their voices. "Testing, testing... 1,2..."

Soon they got used to it and talked in their normal tone and sighed in relief. "But still... We reached... Goddess~." Aqua said tears of joy in her eyes. 'Now I can save Hana~...' She thought. 'We can save her.' Sera corrected her hugging Aqua. Saya knew what they were thinking but nodded silently as she kept grinding with her friends. 'Just promise you won't do anything stupid. We saw firsthand how far desparation can go...' Sera said still shaking about that moment. Aqua nodded to her.  
'I'm sorry again you two. And I'll have to apologize to the others as well.'

Aqua then felt two antennae grab her. "Huh?" She got out looking around. "You still need to test and master your new strength." Lubri advised. "There's still more?" Sera asked. "You just got your Goddess forms." Muse explained. "Do you think you can even handle it?" "Uhhh..." Sera pondered before feeling ribbons wrap around her body and pulled her away. "Can you?" She repeated.

Soon enough, she was embraced by Saya who was smiling. "I... I suppose we need to control them." Sera said blushing. "YES~! HAAAH~..! WE'LL DO IT~!" Ivy agreed as she had been psychically grabbed and molested by Muse. "So how do we control it?" Aqua asked. "We train you until you start getting used to them~" Lubri said before hitting her head yet again. "DUH!" "Will you please stop hitting my head?!" Aqua said rubbing it. "And leave you with no discipline? I think not." Lubri answered bluntly. "Fine." Aqua pouted as she huffs.


	21. Episode 17 Goddess Battle

Everyone was waiting for the three to return. "Wish we could know how they're doing." Clare asked feeling nervous. "I hope Sera and the other's doing well."

"They'll let us know when they come back." Blade assured.

"But just waiting here is making us tense." Rose said.

"We'll know very soon." Nami agrees with her mother.

"I wonder what can we do to entertain ourselves." Lina said looking over some things, hoping to find a few sex toys and then some.

She found some dildos, bondage straps and gag balls. Though she had a bored look on them. "Eh… Same old."

"Well we can't expect much." Amber said rubbing Rose's chin with her vine. The green Serperior giggled at the rubbing as she nuzzled Amber's neck so she nuzzled back.

"We can entertain each other if you want~?" Clare offered with a smile and kisses her wife's cheek.

Lina smiles as she nods her head, embracing Clare in her arms and making out.

Rose coiled up with Amber and tribbed together.

Nami giggled at the scene as she looks at Blade. "What're you gonna do?"

The Samurott smiled and took out her seamitars. "Get on all fours and lift your cute butt up for mommy~..."

Nami blushes as she slowly went into the position. She then shakes her butt cheeks a little for her. "All ready~..." Blade then glared like a silhouette of a tormentor with twinkling eyes.

Nami sweatdropped with a nervous smile and blush as she shakes a bit. 'I hope they finish their training soon…' She thought as the camera irised out.

(At Rafflesia's castle)

Hana was being pleasured by her handmaidens, but something was off with her expression. Usually, she enjoys her time in it, but as of right now… She had an upset look. It still felt good, but it felt lacking to her for some reason. "Ngh~... Darn it… I feel good between my legs, but…" She then thought of Aqua, the image of that happy-loving Oshawott irked her mind.

"Aaahh! Cut that out!" She cried out loud in anger, surprising her handmaidens when she jolted.

The Chikorita jolted a bit when she realized what happened. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean you." she said while sighing loud. 'Uuuggghhh! Why can't I get you out of my mind!?' She then planted her face in bed and banged it once with her right paw. 'You're an idiotic, selfish, pathetic brat who doesn't seem to mind sacrificing your friends just to be with me!'

She gritted her teeth when she found out what happened a few days after she got home. She had watched Aqua talking non-stop about her and got more irritated when she heard the news about the Water Angel not giving up for her.

'So your friends and family don't matter to you you idiot?! You nearly got everyone caught if it wasn't for your so called "big sis"! She tried to protect you, for Arceus' Sake!'

She buried her face in her pillow. 'I swear, if you keep this up, you're going to lose everyone who meant so much to you!' She then started banging her paws on the bed, sobbing.

"Why can't you just forget about me?..." She said softly. She then remembered her words. '"H-HANA! I LOVE YOU!"' "Urrrgh! Why can't I forget you!?" She grabbed a random object and threw it to a wall. "Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot IDIOT!" She repeatedly cried out.

Hana shaked her head as she sighed, "You can go… I need to be alone." She told her handmaidens and they hesitantly complied.

She started at the ceiling in her room as she takes a look at her charm, a ring with a dark green jewel. "What's it gonna take if you and I meet again!?" She thought as she wondered just how desperate the Oshawott is to be with her. "How do I get stronger anyhow?"

She got up and started heading off to her mother's throne room.

Vicki and Sandra were giving the Florges a blowjob. Hana entered and went to her mother. "Mother. Can I ask you something?" But all she got was a drunk-like moan.

"Mother?!" she asked out louder. "Y-Yeah, Baby-rita~?"

Hana gritted her teeth. "I told you not to call me that!" she yelled at her more aggressively than usual, which surprised the empress and her friends.

Rafflesia looks at Vicki and Sandra. "Take a moment you two. It sounds urgent."

"Yes, Mistress." They both said.

They moved away as The Florges turned her attention to the Chikorita. "What seems to trouble you, Sweetie?"

Hana closed her eye before opening them with a determined expression, "I need to get stronger." She said.

"What for?" Rafflesia asked but then remembered Aqua. "Oh, for your girlfriend even though you're fighting her~?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hana barked back, "She's my enemy, and she needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later!"

"Sweetpea, you know we take those whom we defeated as our sex slaves." Rafflesia mentioned. "After you defeat your girlfriend whom you claim she isn't, you take her as your slave and yet she loves all types of pleasure no matter how forceful… You'll still screw her brains out endlessly just to make her suffer, but she'll still enjoy it. How is that getting back at her and not love?" She challenged.

"I told you I don't love her!" She growled. "And what about you?! You had them all on the ropes, yet you got flustered when the most innocent angel of the group had the gall to call you a monster and you let her slip out of your grip! Seems that you lost it!" She challenged back, which made the Florges's eyes glow red with a calm glare.

"Baby-rita, don't go there…" She then got her vines out of her back. "Because I will, on you…"

Hana just stared as she smirked. "Will what? Punish me?" She guessed. "You couldn't even stop Sera from getting her friends away. I'm not impressed."

"Define punish in your point of view…" Rafflesia gritted as she made a vine wall behind Hana.

"Whip me, rape my poor holes, make sure I walk out of here covered in scratches, or maybe you plan on setting me up on one of your lovely attractions~?!" She grinned while her friends stare on sweat-dropping.

'What is she thinking talking back at her own mother like that?' Vicki asked shocked.

'She's gonna have it worse than us..!' Sandra agrees gulping as the two backed away from the two.

"I've got a more tormenting idea for you." Rafflesia said, putting Hana in an upside-down X-position. "You're gonna just stay like that with nothing to please you at all."

Hana just chuckled, "Ooh, I'm so scared~..." She said sarcastically, but then she noticed a few unbloomed pink flowers grow around her. 'This is new…' The flowers then bloom and spew a pink gas-like mist around her.

Hana held her breath as tried to turn her head away. Soon she couldn't hold her breath any longer and took a deep one. The Chikorita started to tremble a bit as she become hotter, her nipples and clitoris become erectile and hard, and her pussy and nipples started to leak like a faucet. "Nngh~..! N-No… I… W-Won't… Lose to you..! I-I can't… G-Give in… A-At… Your mercy..!" But then more pink mist was spewed out.

Hana this time tried to blow the mist away with her breath, but she needed to breathe in and out for oxygen. As she breathed in again, her heat became worse and her loins was aching more than before, making her squirm from being uncomfortable.

"Th-This is..! N-Nothing!"

"That so…" Rafflesia sprouted some vines around her body, making them rub some of her areas tantalizingly. "Then you should be able to handle this~!" She then had her vines rub her own body to tease Hana that her mother was having more pleasure than herself.

She grunted as she gritted her teeth. "Y-You won't… M-make me… S-S-Surrender…!" She stuttered out while panting, feeling the urge to touch herself somewhere.

As this was happening, a door opened from the bedroom and Petal emerged and saw the scene. "What exactly is going on?" She asked curious as to why her wife has her daughter in that position. "Did our own daughter do something wrong again that you decided to give her the ultimate punishment? (In your own point of view)" She asked and whispered that last part.

"You can say that, as she mocked my skills in regards of our last 'visitors' of our castle." Rafflesia said.

"Is that so?" Petal said.

"She also wanted to become stronger." Rafflesia added. "So it's also a test to see if she's ready."

"I DON'T NEED A TEST!" Hana shouted. "I'M GONNA RAM IT INTO THAT BABY-WOTT FOR BEING SO OBSESSIVE OVER ME!"

"Ooh so determined~.." Petal murred. "Don't hold back dear. She should handle it since she's our daughter~."

"Yes, she is~..." Rafflesia agreed and embraces the Meganium.

Hana groaned, 'Great, you blue ball me already with this and now you're teasing me with my second mother?!' She writhes in the vines. 'Grr..! Aqua, this is all your fault!'

'My fault~? You're the one who left me!' A voice spoke out.

'What the-!? Wh-Who?!' Hana thought out. She looked around, but only saw her mothers and her friends here, and it didn't sound like them.

'It's me, Lover~" It called again.

"Y-You?! What the heck are you doing here?!" She yelled out, confusing her friends.

'It's Lovers' Destiny, Beloved~!' The voice that sounded Aqua teased.

"Is it me or is Hana acting a bit… Off?" Vicki whispered to Sandra.

"Well, it's rumored that the Empress' pink mist can cause hallucinations." Sandra answered.

"Makes perfect sense." The Tsareena replied.

"Hey, you wanna complain, tell it to them." Vicki stated, pointing out at the Florges and Meganium making out.

"I didn't ask for you to be here, so get the heck out!" Hana yelled out.

'Aw, I can't leave you Hana~..! I love you, we're meant for each other~!' Aqua's hallucinatory voice then gasped. 'OMG~! We're finally married~! … Sort of~'

"What are you getting at now idiot?!" She asked getting annoyed.

'Idiot~? Me~? Talk about being~... Lovesick-iot~!' Aqua's voice swooned. "That doesn't make any sense!" Hana yelled out. "Now get out of my head you hopeless, fairy tale dreaming ***hole!"

Her two mothers then perked up. "Did our daughter said what I think she just..!" Petal lightly growled out.

"Loud and clear." Rafflesia answered. "But I can't pleasure her. The method for her intense training was to endure no sex for a long time."

"How long exactly?" Petal asked. "Any particular time limit?"

"No more than an hour." Rafflesia said. "I'll just use more pink mist." she said as she released more around the Chikorita, who at that point didn't noticed as she was still arguing with her hallucination, making her hotter and wetter.

"Hnnggh~! Nooo…" Hana said. "I-I can't… Take it..!" she started squirming harder as the sensation starts to ache.

'I agree, I'd be with you if only you took me...' Aqua's voice sympathized.

"No… you… go… away…" She panted each word out. "I… Hate… You..!"

'You know inside that's not true.' Aqua's voice responded. 'Although from what you remember that tragic night…'

"What…?" She grunted. "I already whispered it to you that night!" she growled out teeth baring.

'And it pierced right through me!' Aqua's voice whined out.

"That's…. what I… was going for!" She stated. "I wanted to hurt you… So you would know that love conquering all is a joke!" Hana cried out.

'LOVE IS NOT A JOKE!' The voice screamed out, sounding momentarily distorted. 'YOU ARE!'

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" Hana cried out loud.

'Sigh… I tried to reason with you, I tried to make you admit there is true love. But if you want to hate me, then you hate everyone. At least Miss Petal, your Meganium mom, had feelings for my Samurott mom like you with me.' The voice said. 'But know this… I still love you, Hana~!'

Hana closes her eyes, tears running down her eyes. "...Stop…." She murmured. "... Please…. Stop… I need an orgasm..!" She shook her head hard.

The Florges and Meganium watched as their daughter ceased struggling. "Is that so~? How bad is it~?" Rafflesia asked.

"B-Burning!" Hana strained. "I don't care if you knock me out cold, just let me cum…" she murmured. "... Please…?"

"Then you'll accept why you want to have more power~?" Rafflesia asked, sounding serious.

"I want... to beat Angel Water." She said.

"And why?" Petal asked. "Even though you loved her?"

"I… don't… love her.." She stated. "I'm g-gonna… Sh-Show that… B-Baby-Wott… Just how s-stupid she is!" she stated still trembling from the nauseating need of pleasure.

Rafflesia smiled and looked at Vicki and Sandra. "So~... You two also want in~?"

"What you need from us~?" Vicki asked.

"I think she wants us to have more power in our Succubi forms." The Lurantis answered.

"Well if she's offering, I'm not saying no~." The Tsareena accepted, standing up.

"Me too~!" Sandra said. "I'd like to become stronger myself~!"

"Well then…" Rafflesia went and brought Hana to her, holding her in her arms. "Follow me then~."

The Chikorita was masturbating to herself urgently. "Wanna watch~?" Rafflesia asked Petal and she nodded. "Sure~"

The four then exited the throne room right after Rafflesia returned the vines from the door.

*The following contains cum inflation, much more than usual and excessive, messy cum flow.*

They soon enter a dark room, full of purple tentacle/vine-like walls. Vicki and Sandra marveled at the scene. "Whoa~... Amazing. These vines look sentiment~." The Lurantis stated. "They're also kinda got some… Orange glowy lines… Circuiting..?" The Tsareena agreed more or less.

Rafflesia giggled at the two's fascination of the vines. "They're to power you up~"

"Figured as much~." Vicki stated. "So what do we do~? Sandra asked.

"You all go into these pods~" Rafflesia pointed out to the empty oval-shaped spaces.

The two took a quick look at the internal of the pod. There were pads for arms and legs. Hana looked a bit nervous, but forced it down as she enters the pod with her friends entering their own.

They lay down and placed their hands and feet on the glowing small ovals. Soon the opening of the pods closed, sealing the three inside.

"Huh?" Hana wondered and then their hands and feet become covered in tentacles. They started to envelope them to their elbows and knees.

Hana tried to move her arms and legs to test the tentacle's strength. "Wh-Wha!? I'm stuck!" she stated, but she doesn't start struggling.

She then felt some smaller tentacles open both her vagina and anus wide. She quivered as she was still sensitive from the endurance training.

Then she lifted her head up enough to see more smaller tentacles forming cocks for her two holes.

"Nnghh~..." She groaned from anticipation.

"The same's happening in my pod too!" Sandra cried out muffled.

"Me three~!" Vicki responded after. "What's going on!?"

"Well how are you three supposed to get power in the first place~?" Rafflesia cried out from outside teasingly. "The big flower bud in the middle is glowing~!"

"Flower bud?" Hana asked but then felt her labia and anal walls being penetrated. "Aaahhh~!" She moaned out and then another tentacle-formed member inserted in her mouth.

Hana let out a moan as she licked all around the tentacle member. "Mmph!" she muffled as the taste of maple and mint covered her tongue.

Vicki's tasted like mixed fruits and Sandra's nectar and sea salt caramel. "Okay… gotta say, even if you created it, you know your flavors~." Vicki muffled.

They soon noticed each streak of light channeled through the tentacles. "Uh… is that light natural?" Sandra asked.

"The energy shall enter in your body~..." Rafflesia explained. "Just relax and let it happen~."

"B-But..! Wh-What'll happen if our bodies have seizures!?" Sandra worried.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Rafflesia asked and they nodded nervously. "Y-YES~!"

Rafflesia shook her head as she chuckled. "Don't you want the power, Baby-rita~?"

Hana grunted as she ceased her trembling. "I-I'm n-not a b-b-baby~!" she then stated. "Give it your best shot~! I want the power~..! I need the power~..! G-GIVE ME POWER~!"

The streaks of light kept inching closer and closer to the Chikorita, entering her body and her stomach started growing. Hana grunted as she groaned from the stretching.

She still came with her friends, but the tentacles keep filling their wombs, bulging their bellies. 'I-My body feels like it's gonna explode~!' She thought mind going blank.

They then felt their breasts wrapped up, engulfed in wet mouths and being inserted by tongue-like tentacles. "Aahh.. Wh-what the?" they muffled out panting. Then they felt hard suckling and pulling from the mouthed tentacles, they hurt like their enlarged stomachs. "G-goodness, this is unlike anything I been through!" Vicki cried out mouth drooling.

Their eyes limped upwards until their whites were only shown. The intense fracking wouldn't seem to stop. "Ahh… haahh… haahhh~... It's so much~..! So much~..! More~... More~..! MORE~!" All three of them begged, lost in the pleasure.

Their irises then glowed orange and so were their still enlarging stomachs. They squirmed and trembled from the feeling, tongues hanging out limped. Cum was leaking from their mouths and vaginas. "How… much… more~...?" They panted tiredly, but blissfully.

Their pods then opened up and their tentacles let out of all of their orifices. The three were laid in their pods, moaning as the let out a bunch of fluid from their holes like a strong fountain/geyser of glowing semen. The entire floor began to flood with pearly white cream.

They were able to get their vision back as they look around at the mess. Though, they felt dizzy and wobbled off their pods, looking hungry for sex. They shakingly got to their feet and opened their eyes again, irises glowing orange. Their bodies showing orange lines flowing around.

"Oh my~..." Hana murred rubbing her sperm covered body. "This feeling, so much power. So lustful~..." She then crawled to the middle to meet with her friends. "Sandra~... Vicki~..." They then got into a 3-way tribadism, laying on their backs, holding hands together and grinding each other's pussies.

"Ooohh~..." they moaned out in unison, grinding hard and fast on each other.

"A-Are they alright?" Worried Petal. She started walking towards the group, but some green vines gently grabbed her. "Huh?" She cried out pulling against them. "R-Raffy~?"

"No need to worry about them~." The Florges smiled. "Just watch when they cum~"

The Meganium looked at the three, her mind telling her to intervene and then remembered that very day years ago, She relaxed and went back to Rafflesia, but then she also remembered Blade. 'The time will come… just gotta be patient… Hana...'

Petal looked at their daughter who was having a blank look on her face even though she was being pleasured. She shuddered a bit at the sight, sure her daughter was strong, but it felt like a bit much.

Then her eyes and body flashed when they hit their orgasm.

Just as the light faded, they looked and saw the three's forms appeared much different.

"Oh… My… Arceus…" Petal muttered, mortified while Rafflsia smiled darkly. "How beautiful~."

*Back to the Dojo*

Aqua and her friends have entered the room right after their teachers. "By the way…" Aqua started speaking. "What's with you and that Eevee girl Sera~?"

"What do you mean?" The Mega Gardevoir asked.

"She seems quite friendly with you. You met her before~?" The Samurott asked.

"Umm… I guess?" She replied. "I met her when we were looking for the Ditto girl. She asked me to teach her how to pole dance and I helped her."

"Aww~! That's CUTE~!" Ivy swooned.

"It seems you're quite fond of her~." Aqua smiled.

"For a girl her age, she must be like you combined with Aqua~!" The Serperior stated.

"What you mean?" Sera asked confused.

"She's got your polite attitude with Aqua's daring sexuality~!"

"Yeah, she's something~." Sera said smiling, blushing and looked away.

"Aww~... Sera has a crush~." Ivy teased as she danced.

"I-I do not." Sera stated blushing brighter, glaring at her.

"You were supporting her, you even held hands, staring into each other's eyes~." Aqua giggled rubbing shoulders, making her grumble.

"C-Come on. We're just friends, besides I doubt she would even consider it." Sera said, thinking about her.

"There is one way you can tell for sure~." Aqua said smiling. "MIND READING~!" She sang out.

Sera looked surprised. "I thought you were gonna say I make out with her." She said.

"I learned some… Mature society and such." Aqua stated. "But that's not a bad idea though. You can tell if it's special by just how the kiss feels." Sera looked at her and she can tell that she was actually being genuine about that.

"I… Just don't want you to get mad at me for being so immature again like in school." Aqua said looking down.

"Well in your defense, I didn't know what you were going through." Sera said looking at her. "I had no idea such suggestive themes are needed for crises like this one."

Aqua smiled a bit at that. "Well, I have been shirking my work more than necessary."

Sera and Aqua smiled, "Well now we know about what you went through."

"I was getting suspicious of Aqua for sometime in my own moments." Ivy said and then whispered. "Which will be also written in the Extras~..!"

"Sera, I'll be patient and work a little harder in studies and about that Eevee girl, whether you choose to read her mind or make out with her, I'll support you~." She then kisses the Mega Gardevoir's cheek.

"I'll still want you two to be a little more decent in public, but I'll be more understanding and supportive in the future in return." Sera stated rubbing Aqua's cheek. "Even have fun with you two... in privacy~!" They both laughed and then heard the doors opening.

Their teachers came in. "Bonding, that's one of the main strengths of being an angel~." Lubri stated with a smile.

"I wish I could spend more time with my Mom~..." Muse muttered to herself.

"I'm pretty sure you have a reason, but couldn't you visit her anytime?" Sera asked. "The portals go to and fro right?"

"About that… We should get those fixed." Saya mentioned.

"Fixed? You should get what fixed?" Ivy asked.

"The teleporters, you dolt!" Lubri said, knocking on her head. "Is that not so hard to figure it out?"

"Teleporters?" Sera repeated. "Wait a minute, you mean they're busted?!" she cried out.

"In a way, yes." Lubri answered.

"In what way?" Aqua asked.

"They wouldn't let the clothing come along." Muse answered.

"Oh, that's nothing~! That's what happened with the teleporter at ALP~." Ivy said smiling. "Plus if your mother saw you there in the nude, I would say she would scoop you up in her arms and cuddle with you~."

"I'm starting to wonder if you've grown through this training at all..?" The Mesprit said, keeping her head down to hide her blush.

"Huh?" Ivy looked confused, "I feel stronger, plus I'm more understanding of my friends~. So yes, I feel like I grown."

"I mean mature from your sexual desires." Muse explained.

Ivy crossed her arms as she thinks about that. "Well~..."

The Serperior then slithers towards her to kiss Muse, but she pushes her away. "H-hey…" she cried out. "Don't be too mushy, will you?"

Aqua giggled as Sera scratched her head. "Guess not… Though I don't feel too bothered as long as she keeps her grades up and keep it private~."

"Anyway, would you like to test your new powers in case you cause collateral damage in the future?" Saya asked.

"I would like that~." Sera nods her head. "So what's the trial~?"

"Your battle against each of us~!" Lubri stated. "And a real one at that~!"

The friends eyes rose up in intrigued. "One on one, 3 on 3, or is it 1 vs 3?" Aqua asked and then, as usual, gets bonked on the head by the Goodra.

"1-on-1, for crying out loud, Baby-rott!" She answered exasperatedly.

"I was just asking for clarification!" Aqua argued, rubbing her head.

"Nobody understands sarcasm nor figurative speech much…" Saya stated with a frown.

"Well if one of your friends keep bopping someone for everytime they speak, it's kinda like they're being picked on you know~…" Sera pointed out.

"I will do you too, and it'll be on your head." Lubri warned.

"My head, or my groin or anal passage~?" Sera asked winking.

The Goodra kept her stoic, but annoyed face as she thought to the Meloetta. 'I think Saya… You created another Succubus.'

'Nah~.' Saya smiled. 'You too, you know~'

"What you mean?" Lubri asked before looking at Aqua making silly sexual poses. "Oh."

"Quit acting so stern. That's actually my job you know~." Saya smiled.

Muse rolled her eyes. "I think Ivy and I'll start."

Ivy smiled as Aqua and Sera went to the side. "Best of luck~."

She then taps into her Goddess power. "Goddess Forest Flash~!"

She then floats in the air, her body revealing green and red lines forming along her body.

Her armor was leafy green with gold rings as it surrounded her waist and shoulders. Her weapons then manifested into gold-colored and emerald-green-trimmed cobra-claws with silvery blades and green arm guards form along Ivy's arms as leaves appeared on them.

"Whoa~...!" The two sitting at the side gasped as their eyes sparkled.

"Same here~..!" Ivy agreed looking over her serpentine form and taking a moment to grope her large tits.

"Stop dilly-dallying!" Muse yelled out. "Muse Goddess Flash~!"

Ivy focused as she watched what unfolded.

Muse's body grows in size and Egyptian gold accessories equipped on her.

Covering her shoulder and a bit of her waist.

And then around her hips and elbows.

While they grew a couple inches.

Then an Egyptian-based tiara appeared on her head.

"I am Goddess Venus II~!" Muse stated. "Mistress of Emotions~!"

Then a gold and blue Egyptian regal spear which its blade and staff detaches into a sword and bo appeared in her hands.

"Whoa~..! Amazing~!" Ivy awed at her teacher's form. But she also got into her stance. "I'm ready to take you on nice and hard~!" She said with that innuendo.

Muse rolled her eyes before she dashed towards her. She was as fast as light, but Ivy was too thanks to the former's intense training, able to counter the Mesprit's quick attacks.

The Serperior then coiled around her round and round like a rotating rope to rub on her body. "Aha, gotcha~!" Ivy cheered.

"Don't get overconfident!" Sera warned from the sidelines. "She most likely has a trap!"

"What!?" Ivy asked. "I can't hear you! Either you're too far away or maybe it's the rule with an invisible soundproof forcefield: No Helping?!"

"How is that possible?! Didn't see anything like that appearing!" Sera pointed out and then realized. "Of course, that's why it's called 'invisible'!" She then noticed Lubri almost about to bop her from behind.

"Heh, impressive you caught on." Lubri said.

'Although, one would see or feel energy forming around an area to inform one of an invisible barrier…' Sera groaned. 'Some things just don't make sense.'

'Wait until an Super Deformed/Chibi-version of this FanFic is announced one day…' Saya mentioned. 'Then you'll see and read some real craziness.'

Sera shrugged as she just sat and watched the scene.

Ivy was tightening her grip around Muse who squealed and leaked between her legs. "Enjoying yourself Sensei~?" She asked taking a lick on her cheek.

Muse blushed, but calmed down with a sigh and sang. As she does, a blue light started to appear around the Serperior's body. "Huh? I get that this song you're singing sounds heavenly, but-" She was interrupted with a tingly feeling around herself.

"Hey… What's going on?" Ivy asked feeling a shiver run down her spine. "I-I feel so… Tingly~...!"

Muse giggled as she continued singing. The Mesprit then felt the snake dampening her body a little. "Wh-what kind of song is this~?!"

"It's a little song my Mother taught me~" Muse explained. "Though it's Mythical PokeLanguage only~"

The Serperior shudders as she felt her muscles starting to relax from the vocals along with her sensitive privates getting excited.

"S-Stop that~!" She stuttered as she launched Razor Leaf around them but all the sharp leaves were blunt and soft. "Ngh~... I'm too relaxed to use physical attacks~! M-Maybe I can just slip out of this~?"

She tries to move her body so she can let go of Muse and get away, but the Psychic-type got a hold of her with her Confusion.

'I'll never understand why Confusion is more Telekinesis than confusing others.' Aqua thought as she watched and then looked on one side. "Try looking it up for Pokemon Anime."

"Well Psychic-types are Special Attack-orientated to counter balance their lack of physical strength. Their attacks can not only harm the body, but the mind too. And high enough force can make one disoriented." Sera explained to Aqua. "Makes perfect sense, I guess."

Ivy was feeling like jelly around Muse. 'I can barely move… Feels like I overused a massage machine…' She then felt sleepy.

She then thought of one move that can help her. 'It's all or nothing!' She shakes he e body as much as she can and white powder was sprinkled around her.

'Huh?' Muse wondered in her mind so she can still vocally sing and felt herself getting drowsy. 'Oh no… Sleep Powder!' This gave Ivy enough time to escape.

'Noo…' Muse slumped down and almost closed her eyes.

Ivy panted and then started to lick her own vagina just to clean herself.

'Seriously, can't that wait to after you win?' Sera thought shaking her head. 'She can wake up any moment.' But then she noticed a green glow around the Serperior. "What's that?"

"She's healing herself." Lubri explained.

"Oh. So that's her power." Aqua said smiling. "What about mine~?"

"Only time will tell." Lubri answered. "And that earlier sentence is not cryptic Time Stopping advice!"

"Yeah, Celebi is the true time mistress~." Sera giggled.

Ivy not only felt pleasure, but also the status ailments fading away. 'Aahh~... Much better~.' She then stood up and saw Muse having a red aura around her. The Mesprit was also glaring.

"Uhhh… bad dream?..." Ivy asked sheepishly, sweat-dropping nervously.

"Yeah…" Muse answered sarcastically. "You winning being its vision and me going to prevent it!" She then charged at Ivy.

"Wow, and I thought Sera was scary when she's mad." Aqua said that looking to the side and the Mega Gardevoir gave her an annoyed-but stoic look.

"You heard that did you?" Sera nods.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Aqua asked worriedly. "Because the last time we did each other, you were dominant."

"No, I'm cool." Sera said calmly. "Next time, don't talk about someone when said someone is at hearing range. Otherwise…" she grinned, "You might have difficulty sitting for a while~."

"Difficulty sitting? I don't like the sound of that…" Aqua muttered.

Ivy and Muse were clashing weapons as they battle fiercely.

The latter naturally had the upper hand at first, but the former managed to parry and counter her every move.

Ivy spread stun spore around them this time, paralyzing Muse.

"Dangit! Not Stun Spore!" She grunted before noticing the area becoming brighter and looked to see Ivy used Sunny Day. "What are you doing?"

"Charging up~!" Ivy answered, her breasts and buttocks bulging up due to absorbing the sunlight.

'Normally that attack takes two turns to take action.' Sera thought recognizing the move. 'Darn gaming technics.'

"I really enjoyed our time~! Hope we can hang out again real soon~!" Ivy stated before a beam of light shot out to Muse who tried her hardest to deflect it. But was forced to take full impact of the Solar Beam.

Ivy felt confident that she took her out. But then the smoke cleared out and showed a bruised and tattered-up Mesprit, panting.

'Whoa… I know Goddesses are gonna be tough, but still!' She thought bracing herself.

"Haah… Haaah..! That's it..!" Muse growled as she panted. "You forced my hand!" She then has her spear generate 4 energy tentacles, 2 with cocks and 2 with mouths for her orifices and breasts respectively.

'Oh come on, isn't this episode long enough as it is?! We still got Aqua and Sera to go through!' Ivy thought looking at one side.

"To those who are complaining about the length of this arc/saga, we'll just skip to the end of this battle!" Muse yelled out.

*A few minutes Later*

Muse was unconscious on the floor as the Serperior was panting, looking beat. "Dang~... Goddess Charges are more pleasing than rough~!"

Ivy went to Muse. "You okay~?" She offered a vine she accepted.

"I'll live." Muse said smiling. "That was a good bout~."

"Alright, next up is Saya vs. Sera~" Lubri announced.

"Good luck~." Aqua said as Sera got up. "Thanks~"

The two went to the same position and faced each other.

"Goddess Siren Flash~!" Sera stated and transforms brilliantly. She spun around in the air, Her legs and shoulders were then equipped with pearly-platinum with emerald-gold-trimmed armor. Her bow was large and white with gold plating and blue blade tips. Her arms were wrapped in white silk cloth with gold brace at the ends. Her waist has a frilled dress with her butt barely hidden, where just bending slightly will expose her ass and pussy. She also gains a golden crown with four angelic wings on each side.

Always enduring, always being there for her loved ones~! My kindness knows no bounds~! My newfound courage shall be as revealing as my form to everyone~!" She twirled around with her bow. "And without fear and embarrassment, shows courage and comfort~! Goddess Siren~! Not afraid to show being exposed~!" Her weapon forms into an arm blade.

Saya smirked and transforms herself. "Goddess Motus Flash~!" A bright green and orange light enveloped her like a tornado. Sera braced herself, her tight dress flapping in the wind. Soo, the wind stopped and the light vanished, revealing a bustier Meloetta.

Her armor was golden and had ribbons in her hair. A golden harp with white wings surrounding the instrument and she held it to her side. "I am Goddess Motus, the muse of this trio~!"

Sera took a look at her harp. 'Usually weapons consist of swords, daggers spears firearms, axes, etc, but never heard of instruments~...' she shuddered a bit, feeling excitement at anticipation how how she'll use a musical instrument for battle.

"If anyone plays a certain video game, there's a character who actually uses a harp~" Motus explained, winking.

"Those type of characters are known as barbs. The songs one plays varies depending~." Sera added with a smile.

Saya grinned and played a note to buff herself. 'Why did I just explained it instead of attacking?' Sera thought as she facepalmed herself. She then readied herself for an attack.

Motus then started playing some notes, conjuring some orange spheres that launched towards her. Gracefully, Siren dodged and countered her spheres. "Allow me to send my arrows~!" she created three homing arrows and fired them at Saya.

Motus however, dodged quickly with style. She let out a giggle, "Here's a tune for your effort~." She then played a note on Siren to debuff her. Sera feels her body getting heavier, 'Oh, dodging's gonna be harder…' Siren gulped. She also felt a little warmer. 'Wh- she aroused me too!?' She then noticed her pussy getting moist so she covers it in embarrassment. "S-seriously, you have to go there already~?" Sera asked blushing cutely.

Saya giggled and played another note. Sera jolted as she tried to attack before she finishes. She aimed her arm-bow carefully at Saya… Then fires an explosive arrow which seemingly hits. The smoke clears and reveals a forcefield.

"Protect or one of your songs?" Sera groaned at the sight. "Protect via one of my songs~" Saya said.

Sera scratched her cheek, "How is that any better from conjuring a Protect from one's psychic powers?"

"It's basically called, 'Ultra Protect'!" Motus defended.

"So it's stronger. Okay then~!" She charged at Saya with her arm blade, ignoring the burning sensation in her body. She slashed at Motus, but the Meloetta teleported before she was hit. She then looked around for her. 'Gotta be aware of my surroundings, she could set a trap any moment!' She thought looking carefully.

She then closes her eyes to focus, activating her Angel Power. As she does, she soon sense Saya on her right, so she swipe at that direction. Hitting her forcefield directly.

"You plan on playing defensive forever~?!" Sera asked striking at the forcefield numerous times. "You know what? You're right, let's just skip to the chase~!" Motus then used Relic Song.

Sera quickly used Protect to keep herself safe from the song's effect. But Saya was actually changing Formes.

The Mega Gardevoir saw Saya's hair go from minty green to bright orange as she appeared in her Pirouette Forme. Her body became more tense as she had changed into her offensive state.

Sera shuddered and blushes as she remember the times she got done hard by her and even her little, 'warning signal' she gave to her. Then, due to her slight fear of that memory, she became warmer and wetter. "Ngh, how long does that lust feeling last~?!" She then realized how the arousal debuff works. "Don't tell me I have to beat you to get it to stop!"

"Nope, but you'll still have to beat me~!" Saya mocked and blew a raspberry. "You just need to wait it out after the battle~"

Sera sighs as she fires a fast arrow at her. But she deflects it due to her increased strength and defense. "Okay, this is bad. And weird because she actually used her boobs!"

"Like em~? They're very firm and compact~." Saya teased shaking them a bit. They bounced and smacked together, making themselves flex like chest muscles but softer.

'They remind me of how big Ellie's breast are~.' She thought blushing at the sight.. 'She was actually so cute with them~...' Sera then shook her head. 'Sera cool down, now's not the time for erotic thoughts.' The Mega Gardevoir then decides to use hand-to-hand combat.

She charged at Saya, retracting her blade in the process. She attempted a straightforward punch and then a kick. Saya stumbled back as she was caught off guard at the charge. But she quickly prepared herself as her Pirouette Forme allows her to use martial arts.

She does palm thrust at Sera in her belly. Sera grunted as she stumbled back from the force, landing on her buttocks. "Ouch~!" She then rubbed her rear cheeks.

"Hey Siren~. Your flower's getting wet~." She pointed at her groin, making the Mega Gardevoir gasp and cover it up. "Noo~!"

Saya brought out a camera and took a photo of it~. "So pink and velvety~. Certainly a beauty~." This made Sera growl and look like she's literally on fire. "Hey, no pictures!" She then charged at her again with green fire in her hands, knocking Saya down and they roll all over the floor.

"Why you~!" The Meloetta slapped at her face.

"Ow~!" Sera cried out before slapping Saya back.

They then had a slap-fight for a few seconds...

Ivy was cheering at the scene, "Aqua please tell me you brought a camera phone with you~?!" She said excitedly. But the Samurott looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Ivy, out of the sake of respect for Sera: No."

"Oh come on, this is gold right here~!" Ivy argues and then she gets bopped on the head twice. "Ouch! What did I do?!"

"What you said." Lubri stated. "I won't get mad, I won't throw a tantrum, so please… Come closer…" She instructed.

Ivy moved to the Goodra. "Yes?" Ivy asked.

"Closer…" She continued.

Ivy went even closer to Lubri until their bodies touch and their breasts squish. "Too close." The Goodra stated.

Ivy edged back a bit. "Like this?"

Lubri nodded and then said. "Very good, now please~..." After that line, she shouted loudly in her ear. "JUST FOCUS ON THE DUEL AT HAND YOU INDOLENT BRAT!"

Ivy's head was ringing at the shout. 'Jerk!' She thought puffing her cheeks. 'Not like Sera's gonna be angry about it!' And then she sees an angry Mega Gardevoir's face at the invisible forcefield. 'What's with her?'

Sera points to herself, then makes a choking gesture, and then points at Ivy. "What happened to the whole can't hear what we're saying before?!" She is then bopped by none other than Aqua. "It's called charades, dummy… Sera's saying that she'll strangle you for thinking that way about her."

"I know what she's saying, I don't know why everyone's being so picky about it! It's just fun, I'm not gonna post it at the club or school or that, if you all recorded my bout, I wouldn't have been angry." "Would you find it fun if she's ever reported assaulting a girl in a class lower than ours?"

"Hey! That's not what I meant! And if I hear anything about that, I would immediately go to her defense!" Ivy stated. Aqua rolled her eyes and continued to watch Sera's battle. 'Sheesh, I just find it kinda cute for a cat fight.' Ivy crossed her arms with a puff of her cheeks.

Sera was getting her butt slapped repeatedly by Saya who laughed at her rear cheeks turning red. "Ahh! Aaiee! Gahh! Knock it off!" she cried out, steaming tears flowing down her blushing cheeks.

The Meloetta giggled at the sight, rubbing the tears away before licking them on her fingers. "A bit naive that a petite girl like you taking on someone who's physically stronger… Rough morning~?" She then flips her over and spread her legs wide before slapping her vagina, making Siren cry out as her breasts bounced. "NOOO~!" She cried, "D-don't slap there~!" But Saya kept going on, slapping at her now-leaking pussy.

"Leaking even more now, you must be enjoying your treatment~. What a naughty psychic you are~." Saya said teasingly, flicking her finger at Sera's clitoris.

"Gahh~!" Sera groaned at the painful, but pleasurable feeling, cumming afterwards. She trembled as she tried to move away from her, but felt Motus kissing her.  
"Ngh~.." She shudder from the feeling as the Pirouette Meloetta's velvety lips and rough-but gentle tongue was arousing the Mega Gardevoir to make out with her.

'I-I shouldn't give in to her, it would make could make fighting her difficult..' she thought trying to push her away. 'But it feels too good~...' Sera's body heats up from the lust effect still lingering on her.

But Sera then thinks about Aqua, Ivy and her girlfriends. All of them smiling and happy. 'Aqua… Everyone…' Sera smiles at the faces. 'I can't give up now, I'll give my best to the very end~!' She then uses an instant Future Sight. Saya cried out as the impact struck her, giving Sera enough time to escape. She then has her gauntlet spread out four tentacles, two for her nipples and two for her pussy and anus. "I sure enjoyed our lovely moment, oh beautiful Siren~..." Saya sang out lovingly as her harp appeared on her back with the wings enlarged, almost resembling giant broadswords before splitting open and the top tentacles latch onto her breasts while the lower ones thrust into her vagina and anal entrance. "Aahh~... But it's time to send you to a world of imaginable pleasures~."

Siren just smiled with closed eyes. "I already am~..." She tentacles did the same for her breast and vagina and anal entrance. "This was a beautiful bout we have and I would love to do this again, among other things~." she said moaning from the pleasure. She then readied her weapon which had it's blade and bow-sides out. "Goddess Charge~!"

Motus smirked and readied herself with her blade-wings charging as their halves open slightly wider as if they're extra thinner wings. The two locked eyes before they charged at each other.

A torrent of love energy spun around, shaking the arena even from outside the forcefield. "Whoa~..." Everyone got out from the sight.

Soon, the torrent stopped and showed the two locked in a cross-counter, trying to overpower the other. But they smiled and panted.

"Hah… The siren has sprouted her wings… among other things~." Motus said with a smile.

"Haah~... Thanks to her special musician and dancing tutor~..." Siren replied the same. "I never met an angel who can weaponize a musical instrument before, but you… That was marvelous~."

"Other than your own weapon being able to change~... Your friendship and love is what strives you the most~..." Motus complimented once more.

After a brief pause, creamy splattering was heard, their sexual fluids spurted on the floor, making a puddle. The two giggled before they both fell into their knees, panting as they leaned on each other, falling asleep.

They were embracing and cuddling each other as Lubri and Aqua help carried them out of the arena. "They really gave it their all and proved to be a match for each other~"

"I never saw Sera get so excited about battling her teacher, or the idea of being groped or kissed in front of us~." Aqua said, smiling at the sleeping Mega Gardevoir. They carried the two out to the others and set them laying next to each other.

The Goodra then turned to the Samurott with a determined look. Aqua noticed it and gave Lubri the same look.

They then entered the arena. Aqua stretches herself as she gets ready. She then taps on her necklace with a tight grip. "Goddess Water Flash~!" A water spout engulfed her… Her armor was blue with golden streaks to them and she had a blue cape behind her.

Cyan lines also appeared on her body as well as light green ones.

'Two colors?' Lubri thought to herself. 'And one of them is light green…

Ivy pointed to her green and red lines and Sera still had her pink and white ones.

The Goodra then thought. 'I wonder if the reason it's green because she still thinks of her girlfriend?' she smiled a bit as she sees she's not giving up on her. 'Though I also wonder if this Hana even wants her back?'

"Before we begin, can you tell me a bit about this Hana?" she asked.

Aqua froze a bit and kept quiet, but thought for a little to tell her.

"If it's too much, you don't have too." Lubri said, 'Jeez, I understand it hurts a bit, but come on.'

"N-No, it's fine." Aqua assured. "I loved her… She was, still is and always will be… My mate~!"

"And why do you love her? She must mean a lot for your actions?" she continued as she tapped her own Angel charm. It was a sphere with a wavy incantation. "Goddess Lubricum Flash~!"

The Goodra shined a bright light as her armor and gauntlets appeared. They were colored after her own design and her gauntlets were huge with shield-like accessories around the forearms.

'Even though I seen it before, I'm still impressed~.' Aqua thought as she can sense a powerful aura around her teacher. 'Wow, did my friends felt this when their teachers transformed? This feels really amazing~!'

"Wow, is there anything that doesn't arouse you~?" Lubri said teasingly looking at Aqua's dripping crotch, making the Samurott perk up and look down shockingly before covering it up. "Nooo~!" She then poses embarrassingly.

"It's cute, now about my question~?" "I thought I answered you already!"

"I asked why you love her. You didn't answer that~." Lubri pointed out.

"Oh…" Aqua said. "Because she's like me~... And I think I can understand her pain with her mother, Petal~... My mother, Blade's friend~... That's why... She left me, I never considered her feelings or worries, I was just talking about us and how I can beat them and be with her." She looked downward. "I really was a hopeless, lovestruck, fairy tale dreaming idiot…" she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "But I now understand my own mistakes… I'm gonna show Hana not only am I strong in love for not just me, but everyone can beat her mom~!"

Lubri smiled at those words. "Your speech almost made me forget about your little incident during your goddess training~." She then readied herself with her gauntlet's hydraulic hand sliding back for its piston being charged. "But Goddess Lubricum is never distracted~!"

"I won't hold back~!" Aqua said getting her halo broadsword and charging at her. The two clashed blade and metal hand, seemingly on par with each other.

Aqua had an idea and backed away a bit before firing an ice beam on the sword, encasing the blade in a sharpen ice. "Behold, Tundra Blade~!" She then posed epically in a samurai stance.

"Aren't you a knight class? That pose's not you~." Lubri pointed out.

"I'm a SAMUR-ott~! My design and species name is based on a SAMUR-ai~!" Aqua pointed back at her.

"True, then you should consider trading the broadsword for a katana then, then you be a true samurai~."

"Hey~! Not all heroes' swords have to be THAT traditional!" Aqua protested. 'Plus Junie's the one with the Katana.'

Lubricum scoffed and used Thunder Punch and Fire Punch on each of her gauntlets, embedding them with electricity and fire before bumping them together and posed epically herself. "Take this~! Atomic Fist~!"

"Hmm, not bad~." Aqua stated before lunging at the dragon type.

Water and Lubricum clashed weapons, causing sparkles of ice and electric along with streaks of fire to fly about.

Ivy was nudging Sera and Saya to try and wake them up. "Come on you two, you don't wanna miss this~! And anyone got any snacks for it too~!?"

The two groaned as they slowly woke up. Sera struggled to get up. "Aahh, that was a rush…" She groaned, bending her stiff neck left and right.

Saya stretches her arms as she nods and then rubs her eyes.

Saya does the same as she stretches her stiff back left and right.

"We ended our battle in a draw didn't we?" Sera asked and Saya nodded, tidying her hair.

Sera stared at her for a moment before smiling as she shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, can't win them all~. So let's just watch the last one~!"

Saya smiled, "Not hanging on your loss, huh~? Nice you see you took my advice after our little romp~." She nudged her with her elbow friendly.

The Mega Gardevoir smiled as she blushes. "Well I did enjoy your constellation prize though~. Can I get another for this one~?"

"Maybe next time we clash~" The Meloetta suggested.

"Aww, we have to battle again~?" Sera said teasingly shaking her sides, "That might be a while~."

"Hey, shut up!" Ivy yelled. "These two are getting good~!"

Sera smiled as she watched the battle.

Aqua prepared a sword skill with her blade. "Samui Oto no Piasu (Frigid Sonic Pierce)~!" she cried out as she lunged at the Goodra in lighting speed.

Lubricum however stepped one foot back and readied her left fist which spun rapidly. "Atsuryoku Bakuhatsu Panchi (Pressured Explosion Punch)~!"

Soon their attack collided with Aqua emerging from behind Lubri.

The frost around Aqua's holy broadsword broke off and Lubri looked at her left power gauntlet, it looked damaged and yet she didn't seem mad. "Huh, quite rare that someone actually damaged my gauntlet, I can even feel my left hand tingling a bit~." The robotic fingers twitched like broken real ones, sparking out a little.

"Thanks, but I still got more for ya~!" Aqua said, reforming her ice blade. "You might be needing a heater after this~!"

"Actually, I can still move the left thumb which is what I need for my next attack~!" Lubri stated as she opened her right hand and slid her left gauntlet's thumb in a ring-shaped trigger. "Nuclear Blast~!" She pulled the pin and seconds later, a large electric-fire current fired at the Samurott who braced herself with her own weapon.

The impact knocked her back off her feet, colliding with the invisible barrier. Just as she lands on her feet, she noticed her armor's tattered. She panted roughly as it took much of her strength to try and block her shot. 'Ngh… maybe I should've tried dodging it… Note to self: Don't get cocky with your new power.'

She brought her sword up, but it was quite a struggle to keep it up. The frost melted away again so she'll have to try something different this time.

The Samurott used her Aqua Tail move and she then grinded her blade on it. "Like sharpening a knife on whetstone~" She then readied herself while her blade glowed a bit in a light blue color and there were bright shades of waves on it. "Whoa~..." Aqua stared at it and made a couple practice swings. "Fluid…" They made waves of water with each swing. Satisfied, she leaped at Lubricum with a overhead sword attack.

Goddess Water clashed her weapon as the Goodra guarded with her forearm. The Samurott grunted as she tried to push through by bashing her large sword repeatedly. "You~! Can't~! Block~! Forever~!"

"No need to~!" Lubri pressed a switch and a electric barrier pushed her back, but also electrocuting her. As if her body feeling tingly wasn't bad enough, her nipples and clitoris was making her blush from arousal. "C-can't you beat m-me without e-el-electricity~?"

"It's my gauntlets' go-to, you know~" Lubricum said to Water, sticking her tongue out with a teasing wink. "Plus the idea of seeing you wet yourself from pleasure is satisfying~."

Aqua groaned from the words. "What's wrong? Aren't you a slut when it comes to pleasure~?" Lubri chuckled. "You always allow yourself to cum first before finishing your enemy off~"

"T-that's not true!" Aqua said embarrassed. "I-I mean, the pleasure feels good, but it also powers me up~!"

"Oh really~?" Lubri said rolling her eyes. "I would see that during ALC, but not before hand~." The Goodra then has the back-ends of her gauntlets disperse two energy tentacles each. Two of them latched on her breasts and the other two thrusted in her vagina and anus. She quiver from the pleasurable feeling but kept her stance. "This is how you weaponize pleasure at the right time~." Four angel wings made of light then sprouted out from her back as her gauntlets formed bigger hardlight versions of themselves.

'Oh geez, this is not good!' Aqua thought thinking and then looked at her broadsword's hilt. 'Good at time as any~!' She then raised it up and four energy tentacles came out, but the hilt and blade split open for an energy blade slide skyward in between the halves. "Huh? That's new..." she got out in surprise. And then six wings of light sprouted from her back. "But I do like it~. GODDESS BURST~!" She announced loudly as she increased its charge. The tentacles took everything she had on her, including her holes. She squealed out loudly as the hard sucking and fast vibrating were pushed to the max.

"Don't blame me if you crash at the end~." Lubri said as she tensed her arms back and her gauntlets fired flames from behind like rockets about to blast off.

Aqua positioned her blade behind her, blade glowing brighter and wavy every second. She then circled it to make a full moon. One could hear the Japanese taiko drums for her momentum. "Let's go~! Goddess… Love… Chaaaarge~!" She charged at Goddess Lubricum who did the same with incredible speed. Just like with Sera and Saya, when they clashed, a torrent of love energy surrounded them, even projecting passed the barrier to wave over the others. This time, it was explosive with streams of flames and a maelstrom of electricity.

"Wow, I guess ours was like that, just not as intense~?" Sera asked Ivy who was too busy staring in immense awe on how her best friend was so powerful. Sera shudders as she can feel the strength from here. 'My, she's certainly grown~...' Sera smiles at that thought and chuckles at her own mental innuendo. 'Have I been hanging out with them too much~? Either way, I'm proud of her~'

They watched as they saw the area clearing up a little.

"HAAAHHH~!" Aqua yelled out as she pushed at her teacher. Lubri grunted as sparks flew from colliding of metals. She then growled and pushed her student herself. The two gave it all they could, 'I won't lose…. I have so many Pokemon counting on me~! ESPECIALLY HER!' Aqua then tries going beyond her limit, making her blue energy burn brighter and stronger.

Lubri sees this and widened her eyes before smiling afterwards. 'Angel Water~...' she closed her eyes slowly. 'You're my best student yet~...' She winces from a sudden blow, she still kept her smile as she collapsed and orgasms hard.

Goddess Water was shocked as she defeats her teacher. 'Did I… actually won? It kinda feels like a dream…' Her shock was then turned into immense ecstasy as she came hard herself.

Aqua got the tentacles out and was about to help her teacher up, but then felt lightheaded and then fell on her master who was panting in exhaustion but stayed slightly awoke.

"Told you would crash at the end…" she murmured.

"S-Sensei~..." Aqua muttered. "D-Do you… B-Believe in me~..?" She asked softly before falling asleep.

Lubri smiles, hugging and holding the Samurott close. "Of course I do young wott~." She then kisses her lips softly.

She picked her up and carried her out of the field.

(Later on)

Everyone was waiting around the teleporter to home.

"Thank you very much for your time~." Sera said bowing at them. "We've learned a lot from you all~"

"Yes, it was a blast too~." Ivy said bowing as well. "Too bad Aqua's still asleep though."

"You're welcome." They said. "Feel free to visit us again anytime for anything~."

She was right as Aqua was carried by Nami.

"We will." Ivy said as they got their numbers on her smartphone and shared it with everyone else.

"Take care senseis~." Sera said as they all stepped through the portal and flew through.

"Hey, girls." Muse asked. "Why don't we go outside more?"

Saya opened her mouth and was about to answer, but then thought about it. "That's actually a good question…"

"We just go undercover." Lubri answered. "You know, disguises?"

"Oh…" Muse said.


	22. Episode 18: Water vs Lightning

(Aqua's dream)

Aqua was groaning a bit as she moved to a side, but then found she couldn't move her arms and felt like she's not only tied with someone behind her, but her anus felt plugged for some reason.

"Ngh… wait, what's going on?" Aqua asked slowly waking up and looked from behind to see who's doing her butt while tied behind her.

Her eyes widened as a familiar Chikorita was the one taking her from behind and she let out a gasp in surprise and pleasure shooting through her since she's now aware. "H-Hana~?"

"A-Aqua… H-Help…" She moaned weakly.

"W-what? Help?" She stuttered looking around her until she saw a familiar chuckling silhouette of a Florges. "Oh no.. Not you again! What trouble did you put your daughter into this time!?"

"Trouble? Whatever are you talking about~?" Rafflesia chuckled walking towards them and then grabbing Aqua's breasts hard. "You're the trouble~!"

Aqua cried out from a mixture of pain and pleasure as she struggles, "What are you talking about?! How is this-" But then got her breasts squeezed harder.

"Be quiet!" Rafflesia yelled with gritted teeth. "It seemed you left an impression in her head. She couldn't just forget about you."

Aqua was taken aback frightfully. She had never saw Rafflesia snap before. 'What happened to her? I-It's like she's a completely different Pokemon!' She tried to get out of the bindings, but it just made Hana's member twitch in her anus. Filling her insides with her seed.

"S-Sorry~!" Hana apologized. "I-It's all my fault!"

"Wh-What do you mean?!" Aqua asked trembling. "I-I'm the one a-at fault here!"

Hana started to cry, tears in her eyes. "B-But sh-she's my Mom!"

"I… I know, I s-should've been more u-understanding of your situation!" Aqua stated stuttering, close to tears herself.

"Aww~! Isn't that sweet~?" Rafflesia swooned in mockery. "You two still cared about each other~." Starting to pinch her nipples and pull them.

Aqua grunted as she tried to squirm away from Rafflesia, but she remembered they were still tied up. "L-let us go!" She cried out. "Please!"

Rafflesia just chuckled evilly. "Hehe… A little late to beg me to let you go don't you think~? Besides, you've crossed me for the last time~!"

'C-cross her?! Wh-what did I do?!' Aqua thought struggling to break the bindings. 'Other than being in love with her daughter and foiling her plans!?'

She felt Rafflesia let go of her nubs which was sore red at this point. "Time for the main event Baby-wott~!" She then revealed three cocks.

"Th-Three?!" Aqua gasped in disbelief. "B-But what for!?" She didn't want to answer.

"Easy, one for you, and two for my Baby-rita~." This mortified the Chikorita.

"N-no.. Mother!" She pleaded. "Wh-Why two!?"

"Because you mean so much to me~." Rafflesia smiled. "I love you more than this Baby-wott~!"

"S-SOMEONE HELP!" Aqua cried out loud before she thrusts in them hard.

*Real world*

"N-No…" Aqua mumbled frightfully in her sleep. "S-stop, it's too much!" She had her arms grasping at her pussy as she twisted and turned.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… I don't know why, but I feel like what Aqua's doing here in the real world, the dream world happens differently."

"Sera, why don't you look into Aqua's mind and see what's happening?" Ellie asked.

"Why can't you?" Junie asked the Espurr, who shrunk down a bit. "I'm too afraid too…" she admitted.

"I'm not gonna say it, because you kinda are." Brio stated, shrugging as she looked at the Kirlia.

"Uhh…" she stuttered as she crossed her arms. "I-it's an invasion of privacy, and it wouldn't be right." She stated quickly with her hands up a bit and her eyes closed.

"You scared too?" Junie asked.

Sera stood silent as she stared at Aqua's aching form, then she tried to nudge her awake. "Aqua…" She muttered worriedly as Aqua still spasmed. "Come on… Wake up!" She shook more forcefully but still gently.

The water type suddenly opened her eyes, gasping for air. "I'M TOO FULL!"

"Calm down, it's us!" Sera stated holding her calmly. "It was just a dream."

Aqua panted as she was awoke. "Hahh.. Where?" She looked around her surroundings. "A-Are we..?"

They were in one of the clubs med rooms.

Aqua looked at her paws. She sighed as she places them on her head. but then sniffed a warm sweet scent on her paws.

"You gonna be okay sis?" Brio asked patting Aqua on the back. The Oshawott looks at her for a few seconds before replying. "Y-Yeah… I will."

Brio smiled as she hugged her sister. "You better~"

Aqua got up and looked at everyone with a smile. "So how long was I out for?"

"Nearly a couple hours." Nearly everyone said.

"Anything interesting happened at that time?" Aqua asked.

Sera and Ivy shrugged about Aqua being the only one not being able to say her goodbye and they gave her Lubri's contact info. "Check your phone, Aqua."

The Oshawott opened it and she can see the Goodra's number on it. "They say we can call them for training refreshments and… Other things~." Ivy said winking.

Aqua blushed at the thought of them doing each other. "Well let's get home. I hope my other mother has been doing well."

Brio looked away when she mentioned Prima.

"What is it?" Aqua asked. "Why you looking away?"

"Uhh~..." Brio just said, scratching the back of her head.

"Don't tease me Brio, I can make you cum just by staring at you~." Aqua said bluffing.

"Seriously?" Brio asked.

"You can do a lot of things when you're a goddess~." Aqua stated.

'You think Brio's gullible enough to fall for it?' Ivy asked Sera. 'Let's find out.'

"Prove it to me." Brio challenged, crossing her arms.

Aqua sweatdropped at that, not expecting her sister to challenge her. "As expected of the one who done me good the other day…"

Brio smiled triumphantly before being tackled to the ground. "Then I'll get it out of you the old fashioned way~!" Aqua stated when she was about to tap into her Goddess form.

Before she could, she saw dark blue paws wrapping around her and lifting her off of Brio. "Girls, in home, not here!" A motherly voice advised seriously.

"But mooom, Brio's keeping secrets from me!" Aqua whined. "Then let me handle this by talking to your herm mother." Blade stated.

Aqua pouted, but calmed down and Blade let her go.

"BTW, Ace is looking for you. She wants to see if your new power's even worth it in a Baby-wott's hands in her exact words~." Blade said.

"I'd love to, but she'll have to talk to Nami first." Aqua stated. "Where is she anyway?"

"Right. Here…" A familiar tough voice called out, albeit sounding angry.

Aqua saw Ace and recalled their talk before the beach match. "I know you're angry, but please let Nami hear her out. I'm sure she has a good reason." Aqua pleaded.

"There better be..!" Ace gritted, cracking her fists. "Because it's been too long! Care to tell me how long, Nami!?"

The Dewott cross her arms as she looked downward. "Sorry…" But that just made the orange and white Pikachu angrier. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't…"

Ace then lunged at the Dewott. Nami grunted from the impact, but doesn't struggle as she knew she beat her up for leaving her and her team.

"We haven't heard about you for so long…" Ace gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes and tears up in them. "I was so worried about you…"

"It's okay Ace." Crystal said rubbing Ace's shoulder. "She only did that because she cared." And then looked at Nami's face.

"I'm very sorry Ace, Crystal. Please forgive me…" She closed her eyes. "I love you two~. Always have, always will~"

Crystal smiles while Ace's body shakes, tears starting to flow. "I-I don't… Know..!"

Nami cupped Ace's cheek and kissed her. This shocked the latter and remembered her days with Nami, and embraced her as they make out. "Mmm..."

"You should give us a moment~." Crystal said as she went and joined the make out session.

Aqua looked on the side and shrugged before going. "So what's next on the vision calendar?" She asked looking at the Kirlia.

"Good question." Ellie agreed.

"It's the milkshake party with everyone." Sera answered.

Ivy shook her hands in glee and squealed in delight. "Hana was there too, wasn't she?" Aqua asked.

Sera thought about it for a moment. "She was, but I had two variations. One of them Hana had glowing evil red eyes, and when I was trying to cheer you up, she was looking nervous, unsure if she wanted to go through with it." she explained.

"Oh… I see." Aqua said and looked away to think. 'She loves her mother like I love mine. I wonder...'

"What you thinking about?" Junie asked. "Hana again, I presume?"

Aqua nods her head. "I think… I understand her for the most now."

"What you mean?" Brio asked.

"I mean, she's like me in a way." Aqua explained. "We both have loving parents and all, but maybe unlike me, Hana could be more submissive to her own mom..."

"Maybe, but I see it as she fears losing the love of her parents." Sera suggested. "I don't know how I would react if I lost my parents love."

"Mine neither." Ivy agreed.

"I wouldn't want that to happen to me." Ellie looked downward.

"Me neither." Junie repeated.

Brio noticed their expression. "Now now, Aqua understands it now, no need to look depressed." She turns to her sister. "You just need to show her you understand her situation." She then places her paw on her shoulder.

Aqua smiles, "Well changing the subject, seems Ace wants a rematch with me, you all gonna be there to watch me~?"

"Count on it~!" Brio accepted.

Everyone agreed, but then Sera's cell started ringing.

She then picked it up. "Hello?"

"Angel Siren, do you have a moment?" Venus spoke to her.

"Um… I guess so."

"There's a couple mutants at a lake within the forest area and I need you to apprehend them." Venus explained.

"I… See." Sera replied. "Alone?" She asked. "That doesn't sound entirely bad."

"Good to hear, any questions?"

"Why do you send Angels on solo missions?" It's like you're asking them to get molested by their targets~." Sera raised an eyebrow.

"It's to show some villainesses that even one heroine can take on more than one of them."

"Oh, I see." Sera said. 'And next thing is you don't have hidden cameras at the spot~.'

'I heard that, but I promise I won't share~' Venus said mentally.

'Hey I don't mind~.' "So tell me about the mutants."

"Tell you what about them?"

"What pokemon are they?"

"They were corrupted by the lust of the Empress of Rape."

"Fine, keep me under suspense. I'll take care of them~." Sera said rolling her eyes. She then hung up and looked at Aqua and the gang. "Seems I'll be coming to a match a bit late."

The Oshawott looked sad and nodded. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"I promise to be back before it finishes~" Sera said. "Do your best until then~!" she cried out before she headed off.

Aqua waved at her goodbye. "Hope she'll be okay…"

"She definitely will~!" Ivy assured her. "Come on, let's relax until they're ready." The Snivy then goes to the bathroom.

Ellie and Junie went to the hot springs while Aqua followed Ivy.

The Oshawott washed her face and looked at a reflection of herself in the ripples of water on the floor.

She should talk to herself about Hana.

"I wonder how she's doing right now?" she asked herself staring at her reflection.

Then she hallucinates Hana's face speaking out. "About to rape you soon, that's what!"

Aqua jolted at the words as she rubbed her eyes. She then rubs her shoulders to calm herself. 'Deep breaths Aqua… Deep breaths… You're not imagining your girlfriend's voice and face...' She placed her hands on the sink and closed her eyes.

"Aqua? You alright?" Aqua opened her eyes and saw Ivy next to her.

"I'm… I think so." she looks in the mirror which had a mocking glare and grin of a certain Chikorita. She jolted as she stepped back and looked away from the mirror. "Y-Yeah… I feel fine…"

"You don't look fine." Ivy pointed out. "You look stressed."

Aqua looked from both sides and sighed. "I missed Hana." She answered quickly.

Ivy nods her head. "I figured as much." She then comes closer to her to observe her body seductively but not naughtily. "Anything I can do to help~?"

"Uhh…" Aqua muttered. "I…" she looked at Ivy approaching her and she then held her breast before tapping it slowly and lightly on her nipple. "I suppose you can try."

Ivy nodded and kept pressing her breast and nipple. "Wow, they're really soft~..."

Aqua blushes as she looked away embarrassed. But then she decides to do the same with Ivy's boobs. "It might be just me, but I think your breast have grown a couple inches~. Not to mention, they've become plush like our soft animal toys~"

Ivy's eyes glowed at the words. "R-really~?" she stuttered.

"Oh that's right, you want bigger chest huh~?" Aqua teased. "How about we touch boobs together~?"

"Touch boobs, what the-" Aqua went and pressed them together, making the Snivy gasp in shock and pleasure.

"I heard if you press them together, you can tell if there's a difference." Aqua explained, "My mothers explained it to me."

"A difference in what?" Ivy asked, confused.

"Sizes silly~!" Aqua cheered, looking at their chests which are squishing together like pillows being pressed at each other. "Yep, your's gotten bigger~." The Oshawott then presses her breasts further on Ivy's.

Ivy was beaming at the praise and then sighs in pleasure with her nipples being tickled by Aqua's. "I hope to get them as big as my mothers~! Maybe at least Ellie's size~!"

"Well you can just tinker with your gear, maybe that'll get them to expand~!" Aqua joked.

"No way~!" Ivy joked. "I don't wanna end up like Ellie~! I'm getting them big on my own terms~!"

"'I wanna get them big like Ellie's size~!' I think you said that at one point~!" Aqua teased with a near-good impression of her.

"Eee~!" She squealed in mock embarrassment, trying to push her back, touching her breasts while she's at it. "It was just an example~." Ivy stated.

Aqua giggled and sat down, spreading her legs, wanting to grind with her. Ivy did the same, locking their legs together. Both of them moaning in pleasure.

"Haahh~…" Ivy moaned as they grind together. Aqua agreed with her in the same tone. The Snivy made some vines and slithered them around Aqua and started tickling her a little in the nipples.

Aqua started to giggle from the vines. "H-hey no fair, I don't have nothing to get you with~!" Her nipples started erecting from the sensitive tickling.

Ivy giggled as she continued the slow tickling. "You look so cute though~. Not to mention, they're cute when they do that~"

Aqua grinded back faster in response, making Ivy moan louder. The two friends stuck their tongues out in an ecstatic trance.

"Oh my~..." They murmured as their charms glowed softly, pulsating with love and lust. They moaned as they grind together in unison and orgasmed together.

They lay on their backs as they pant to catch their breaths. "That was wonderful~..." Ivy murred. "It sure is~..!" Aqua agreed. They got up and help cleaned them up while looking at her charm. 'I never got the chance to ask if our forms make us immune to corruption or not. Maybe Venus knows.' Ivy nods so they struggled to get up and go to the Fairy-plated Arceus.

They entered her office. "Guildmistress Venus?"

"Yes?"

"I never gotten the chance to ask about this as I was sleeping. Does Goddess form have any defense to corruption?" Aqua asked.

"That it does, wet one~" Venus answered teasingly.

Aqua and Ivy blushed, "We needed to clean each other after our session."

"Ah~…" Venus said. "And then you two made love, right~?"

"Actually, we cleaned each other after we made love~." Ivy giggled winking at Venus who just giggled.

"While it's not a complete immunity, it's certainly help slow down the rate 50%." Venus explained.

"It'll certainly help you get back to the club, or to Blade and Aqua better." Ivy said.

Aqua was looking at the gem they stole from Rafflesia the other day. "So have that help you in initiating new angels?" she asked.

"I'm still testing." Venus stated. "Just like this memory-wiping tech we used once." She brought out a small white remote-looking tool. "Remember how we used it on a Snivy? Such a day that was."

"Which Snivy?" Ivy asked looking confused which made Aqua and Venus shrug.

"By the way, about Sally, Sera's GF to be~." Ivy asked teasingly.

"I… Wouldn't say she's her girlfriend yet…" Aqua muttered.

"Aqua, we saw how Sera looked at the Eevee, they were holding hands while staring into each other eyes~." Ivy reminded her cupping her hands in romance.

"That is true… but how can you be so sure, and what does Sally even think?" Aqua pointed out.

Ivy tried to speak up but gave up, Aqua had a point there. "Venus, has Sally said anything or gave hints about anyone during her initiation, if she gotten one?" Ivy asked the Arceus who thought about it.

(Flashback)

Sally was being carried in Venus's arms with Sylvia walking next to her.

"I-I'm still rather young…" She nervously said.

"Don't worry, it will we painful at first, but you'll love it at the end~." the Sylveon assured her and then kisses her cheek. "Can't I watch this Guildmistress~?" she asked staring at Venus who thought for a moment. "Well, if our young cub would like the company for comfort."

The Eevee nods her head in response. "I would like her to stay~." Venus and Sylvia smiled as the Arceus nodded. They entered Venus's bedroom and set Sally down on the bed. She then sees a large jewel on the bedframe.

"That's a pretty crystal miss." Sally said looking at it.

"It's what will turn you into an Angel." Venus said, looking serious.

"My sister said I had to give something up, what is it?" Sally asked.

Venus was silent for a moment, but then sighed as she answered. "Your virginity.." She answered.

Sally gasped at the answer, looking down at her loins. Her vagina still had her virginity intact, though it's not normally seen.

"That being said, you still want to go through, I'll understand if you want to back out, though we'll need to wipe your memories of this place." Venus asked. Venus explained the ultimatum very seriously. "So what will it be?"

Sally looked at her sister who gave her a soft smile. "It's okay. Make your choice."

The Eevee thought long and hard about it and it's not an innuendo. "I understand and still want to go through with it."

Venus looked more serious than ever. "You do realize it'll be me who takes your innocence away and what'll happen if you might not land a herm-friend?"

"I'm confused at the last part." Sally said tilting her head.

"I mean, what about having a herm girlfriend." Venus pointed out.

"Oh. Umm…" Sally took a moment and thought about it and then asks a question. "Wh-What happens if I become an Angel after my virginity is already taken?"

"Well…" Venus paused. "It's not impossible for non-virgins to become angels…" she admitted. "However, your Angel Form will have a time limit, should you not be a virgin."

"I see… So it's temporary to non-virgins." Sally said. "Which means virgins…"

"It's permanent to virgins because they're offering their purity to protect those who are innocent." Venus explained. "And purify those corrupted by the darkness of lust."

'Wow, that's deep.' Sally looked to the rooftop as the thought about her decision. 'I'll become stronger, but I lose my virginity, it'll be hard to find a herm-friend, not impossible, but harder if she finds out I'm not a virgin...' She looks at her folds then at Venus and then at her sister. "Don't worry, I won't be angry~." Sylvia promised.

Sally smiled at her and took a deep breath before putting up a brave face. "I still wanna go through with it!" she announced.

Venus and Sylvia didn't look surprised, but we're taken aback on the inside. The Arceus looked away upwards and thought, 'Took the Authors long enough with their conversation…'

'Guess one was confused at what Sally thought and needed a talk about it.' Sylvia said to her. 'You know what they say about spinoffs and retcons?'

'They seemed to understand more about the problems that can arise during it.' Venus answered. 'Darn you ungrateful fans with your waifus and How It Should Have Ended complaints.'

'Huh? O-oh yeah, they can be problematic.' Sylvia said hiding some notes behind her back. One of them being on how other developers and designers tend to argue over stress. "Anywho, what's that about you taking her virginity, I thought you had to... you know?" she asked Venus.

"Even if I don't have it in my pussy, I still have one behind~!"

'I mean about having their spirits take their virginity, remember Sera and Ivy's initiation.' Sylvia reminded her.

"That was the old method, here is a new one." Venus explained as she started to rub herself a bit, causing her to moan and have her cock grow out.

The Eevee shuddered at the sight and size of her shaft. "W-Wow… I-It looks so big…"

"It sure is sweetie~." Sylvia said moving to her sister's side, holding down her arms. "You'll enjoy it though, it'll be painful at first, but you'll love it in the end~." she said, stroking Sally's cheek with her ribbon tendrils which made the Eevee smile in reassurance. "Thank you sis~." Sally then takes a deep breath and holds it as she closes her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Venus leans down on Sally as she grinding her length on the normal-type's folds to make Sally wet to prepare her. The Eevee shivered in pleasure and let out a yipping moan.

'Hehe… She sounds like a little puppy~.' Venus giggled petting her head which she likes.

"Teehee~.." Sally giggled as she covered her mouth, hiding another moaning yip.

Feeling she's wet enough, Venus positioned herself, "Get ready young one~." The Eevee shivered and nodded.

The Arceus started to push her tip into the Eevee's folds, making her yip and gasp in pleasure and pain, but tried to keep her mouth shut in an attempt to endure it.

Venus reached her hymen and looked at the Eevee, "Once I break it, it's no going back…" she stated.

Sally whimpered but nevertheless put up a determined face and nodded, signifying her to do it.

Venus pushed hard until Sally's hymen was torn, making her cry out loud in intense pain. She then tries to cover her mouth to endure the pain once more.

Sylvia nuzzled her head softly. "Shhh.. It's okay. It won't be long~..."

"O-o-okay…" she stuttered, fighting back tears which were being licked up by a gentle Fairy-Plated Arceus.

She put up a smile. "I-I'm okay… I-I think it's starting to fade~..."

She nods as she goes slow. The Eevee still felt minor moments of pain and pleasure until she felt only pleasure afterwards.

"Aaahhh~.." She moans loudly. "So big~..!"

"That's what she she said~." Venus said looking at the Sylveon who was unimpressed. "Meh, been done."

"Had to do it~." Venus said rubbing Sally's chest which was the size of B-cups.

"Eep~. Be gentle with them~!" Sally cried out.

"Don't worry, Sal~" Sylvia assured. "They'll get bigger once you transform~"

"What Eon will I get?" Sally asked.

"That depends." Venus stated.

"On what?" Sally asked.

"The Eeveelution system is the same when transforming an Eevee into an Angel."

"So you have an assortment of stones?" Sally asked.

"Your choice. However, some Eeveelutions depend on method rather than just stones." Venus said thrusting faster, making the cub squeal in ecstasy.

Sylvia climbed up and sat her pussy on Sally's face, much to the latter's surprise. "Hey, I'm not gonna let you have all the fun~!" She explained, pressing her wet vaginal lips against her younger sister's mouth.

Sally blushed from the action, but started to lick the folds lightly, making Sylvia giggle as she only felt a tiny bit pleasure.

"Mmmph~… Keep going Sal~." She murmured as she patted her head and stroked her fur.

Hearing those words moved Sally as she started licking faster, slipping her tongue inside to taste her juices.

Venus awed as she groped Sally's butt. The Eevee yelled at the new feeling. "M-Miss Venus, s-something's coming~!" Her vagina started glowing. "Aahh~ It tingles~."

Venus widened her eyes a bit. 'It's happening..!' she thought as her eyes glowed blue.

The jewel on the bed frame started pulsating with light. Venus shuddered from the sensations going through her. She felt hotter as she kept doing her. "I-I'm… getting close m-myself~! Y-You're really pulling me in you~!"

"I-I am~? S-sorry." Sally said embarrassed. "I-It just feels~... Oohhh~...!" she cried out as she hits her climax. A blinding flash enveloped the area around the three.

The light fade soon afterwards. Then there were two exhausted ladies panting. Among them… Sally had her tongue out dazed. Her whole body felt different. She lifted her sister up to look and gasped at her change.

Her chest became D-cups and her hips were wider. Including her butt being as jiggly as her breasts. "Ooooo~..." She touches them gently.

They felt soft and plush as she groped them a bit. "Aahh~.. So plush and cuddly~." Sylvia and Venus giggled at her observation.

Sally realized they were watching and blushed in embarrassment as she covered herself. "Hello~." She greeted, her voice sounding more mature. "Wow~! My voice is different~!"

"You just noticed that?" They said winking.

"Anyway~..." Venus said as she brought out a variety of Eeveelution Stones. "The usual fire, water, electricity, etc. I modified the moon, sun, leaf and ice stones to work on your special ones~. As for fairy… you'll have to go for round 2~."

Sally blushed and thought about it. She thought about going fairy like Sylvia, but shook her head, 'It kinda be a little weird making love to another Sylveon.' She thought as she looked over the stones.

'One to two Water-Types are enough…' she thought looking away from the water stone. 'Electric type sounds too clingy…' Sally then looked at the Leaf Stone.

'Hmm, grass types can be beautiful, but I feel they are a little too sappy…' she thought, then giggled a bit at the joke. And then she glanced at the Ice Crystal. 'Ice types sound pretty cool.' She thought picturing some of them.

Then she saw the moon gem. 'They can be mysterious, but I feel they're too mischevious for my taste~.' Then she passed the sun stone as it didn't' associated with her.

She looked at the shiny stone and felt a strong psychic power radiating from it. 'I could become just like Miss Sera~..!' she thought remembering when she taught her how to dance and when she helped her from Jeane earlier.

But then she had second thoughts. 'One psychic type's enough.' With that she had narrowed her choice to the ice crystal or the fire stone.

The latter object, now that caught her attention. 'Fire… fire… Bright as light… Warm with passion and love… Like how our kind hearts are made of~..!'

She took hold of the fire stone without a second thought, and her body glowed at the moment.

She pulsated with a fiery orange. Her mane, and top of her head went light orange in comparison.

Her fluff on some parts of herself turned from brown and white to cream-white with a fiery fashion.

Soon the light fades as she marveled at her new form. "Lovely~." She touches her chest and hips again, stroking them even. 'I can feel my warmth within~...' She then inserts her paw between her breasts. She giggled from the ticklish feeling.

She also felt warmer than before in-between her chest.

Sylvia and Venus walked to her smiling. The former hugged her younger sister and sighed in comfort.

"Mmm…. So warm and soft~." Sylvia spoke as she nuzzles her soft and now-warmer cheek.

Venus smiled as she thought about what angel name to call her. "Angel… Flare~"

"Hmm?" Sally looked at her.

"That's your angel name~" Venus said.

Sally smiles, "I like the way it sounds. Angel Flare~. Sounds cute~." She then looked at her tail wagging.

As she looked, she noticed she's holding something and noticed she's holding a scimitar. "What's that?"

"That's a scimitar. That's a weapon that came from your heart." Sylvia explained. "Notice the angelic design compared to classic ones~?"

She looked and saw that the blade had a yellowish-white color and the handle almost look like a wing. "What's your weapon sis?"

Sylvia took it out from her angel charm. It was a ribbon like whip where the leather was bright pink. The design almost resembled a chain-whip.

Sally smiled, but then looked at her folds, "oh no, I remembered you came in me, won't I get pregnant?!" She cried out worried.

"No, you won't! Don't worry!" Venus assured her.

"She's right, we have angel protection~." Sylvia said.

"Oh, I see." Sally said wiping her eyebrow. "Phew~..."

I noticed you looked at a couple stones longer than the others, the shiny stone and ice crystal if I recall~." Venus stated. "If it's not too much trouble, can you explain your reason."

Sally clears her throat and took a deep breath. "Well when I looked at them, it reminded me of someone I met not too long ago. They were two females, one ice, one psychic."

"One Psychic, I know who. But one Ice girl?" Venus said.

"Yes, and what psychic I'm talking about~?" Sally asked playfully.

"Sera, of course~!"

Sally blushes as she looked away, "Your good~." Sally said.

"So, about this Ice-Type friend of yours~?"

"She's an Alolan Vulpix, and if you guessed it, she's a herm. Her name's Frost, and she's my best friend for a long time." Sally explained. "We were teased by a Riolu named Jeanne."

"Jeanne?" Venus asked.

"A Riolu who has an appearance of a punk girl. I was letting her tease my sister until Siren came to her aid." Sylvia said.

"Huh, I remembered a Riolu whom Aqua once saved." Venus said, "Had a bit of colorful language though."

"Colorful language?" Sally asked curiously.

"Language someone like you shouldn't be speaking. Actually no one should be speaking." Sylvia explained. "Not even that one time I heard…"

"I see. Though she isn't mean or anything though." Sally explained. "She just likes to tease us suggestively."

"Do you know she's a virgin and what school she goes too?" Venus asked.

"Not that I can remember… though she goes to Selcei high." Sally recalled a little.

"I see…" Venus thought about it. 'Maybe I can take the headmistress's place for a day. She is one of us after all~.'

"Well, now that everything's settled~..." Sylvia exclaimed joyfully. "Let's get going~."

Sally nods as they all exited the room.

*End Flashback*

"That was really cute~." Aqua said, chuckling.

"Told you they liked each other~." Ivy said, nudging her elbow at her friend.

"She still got this ice fox girl though, that means she have to choose…" Aqua pointed out.

"That or a double date~!" Ivy joked before looking to the side. "It's an option you know~."

Aqua and Venus rolled their eyes as the former was wondering one more thing after hearing the story. "Say Guildmistress, ever had a moment when an angel wanted to have a baby with you~?"

The Arceus shuddered at the thought as she remembered how she had Muse.

Ivy jolted as she remembered Venus was Muse's daughter. "My bad." She bowed her head in apology.

Venus sighed as she patted her head. "No, you don't need to apologize, It's just been awhile since I seen her."

"Muse..?" Ivy asked.

The Arceus nods her head. "Would you like to know how I had her?"

They nod their heads as they sat down.

*30+ minutes later*

"And that's how it happened." Venus finished explaining which left Aqua and Ivy mortified.

"O-M-A!" Aqua stuttered out mouth agaped.

Ivy was frozen with a terrified look.

'That reaction exactly.' Venus thought nodding her head. 'They'll survive. I hope… I mean, it's more weird than horrifying once they think about it.' She then carried them.

"W-where we going?" Aqua asked, stuttering a bit.

"Massage area, to relax you two." Venus said when she placed them on the massage beds.

They were place on their fronts as they felt the softness.

A couple handmaidens for each of them appeared before them. One was a Roserade carrying hot coals. The other was a Whimsicott carrying fireproof massage oils.

"Hello you two, needing some relaxation~?" The rose pokemon asked.

"We've got just a cure for you~!" The cotton Pokemon followed.

The two smiled as the camera moved upward away from the goddess angels.

*Meanwhile*

Sera was rushing from building to building, the Kirlia wanting to get to the forest as fast as she could. Faster than she was in Elite form.

'Wow, I never felt this fast and strong before, and I'm sure this is just a taste of what else I can do~.' She thought feeling light as she jumped strongly.

"Woohoo~!" She cried out cheerfully but that soon became shock when was about to fly into a building window.

Thankfully, she was able to teleport before she crashed threw it and landed on the rooftop.

She then wobbled on the floor on top of another building. 'Okay, control yourself Sera. Don't act reckless.' She told herself as she took a deep breath and looked around.

She saw she was near the forest her angel compass pointed to and leaped to the bottom at the entrance. "They must be there..!" she closed her eyes to locate them with her power.

She could sense their body warmth from afar.

"Okay, let's wait a bit before transforming. Maybe I can sneak up and get a upper hand." She said to herself as she ran into the forest and hid in a bush. She peeks out, her green eyes visible within. 'Now… Where are they..?'

She scanned the area, spotting different kinds of flowers, other bushes, and different color trees, but no sign of the mutants.

Sera decided to check her smartphone. She took it out and looked into her notes.

She looked over her information for the mutants descriptions or types.

'Let's see… A tentacle-based mutant…' she thought. 'A fire type and ice type, high level. They sure can be foreign.'

She got out of the bushes, brushing off the dust. She spotted a leaf covering up her vagina. She blushed afterwards. "A silly idea for a censoring item." She brushed the leaf off her folds, revealing how moist they are now.

'I would maybe try to get a rub in…' Sera thought for a moment and then rubbed herself a bit. 'Considering what's gonna happen soon, I'll get pleasure anyway.' She then touches her charm. 'Should I go goddess, or will elite be enough?'

She then decides to not waste energy and go Elite. "Elite Siren Flash~!" She then transformed into her powerful form except she retains her Kirlia form. "Felt like I been relying on my Mega Gardevoir form too much. I don't want it to be a crutch.' She then looked at her breasts.

"While I'm no Ellie, they do look perky~." she said, lifting them up lightly. She murred softly as she followed the warmth to the mutants.

'Almost there…' she kept walking until she felt the warmth increased more and more and took a hiding spot and peek ahead. She the saw two Ninetales, one normal and the other an Alolan, carrying a tied up, muffled Venonat.

Sera shuddered as she noticed them as alike.

"I think we got a good one here. So young and cute~. The ice type said.

"Yes~... she really is for a half-Poison ~... She oughta name one for herself~" The Fire-Type agreed.

"Let's get her to the other girls so we can add another." The ice type said.

'Sounds like they're either kidnapping girls for a harem or kidnapping and selling them!' The kirlia thought fist clenching. She then jumps out of the bush. "Halt, kidnappers!" She announced and they saw her.

"What the?" The fire type stated spotting the psychic type. "Who are you!?"

"I'm a guardian who soars the skys for trouble, call me Angel Siren~." She announced as she gets her bow out. "What are you planning to do to that girl?!"

"Isn't it obvious~?" The Ice-Type asked rhetorically. "She's part of our collection of course~."

"Do you even answer your own rhetorical question?" Sera asked rhetorically herself, sweat-dropping.

"Meh. My sister's like that~." The fire type said grinning, as she wiggles her tails daringly.

"Well any case, you let that girl go this instant!" she demanded them aiming her bow.

But then the Alolan Ninetales used an Ice Beam. Sera dodged to the side and fire a couple of electric arrows. All of which froze in place. Sera then fired a charged flame arrow which the Kanto Ninetales grabbed effortlessly.

"Alright, I'll face you two head on~!" she said changing her bow to duel swords and charging at them. Then the Ninetales twins use their tails at her.

Siren quickly teleported away from them and appeared behind them before grabbing the Venonat and teleporting away again.

She went a certain distance before freeing the poison type of her ropes and cloth. "You okay young one?" The Venonat nodded but blushed at her nude form.

"Thank you, but… why are you largely naked?" she asked.

Siren blushed and responds by quickly kisses her to knock her out.

The Venonat blushes from the action, but slowly closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

Sera then quickly places her in bed at the Venonat's house before teleporting back in battle. "Hey girls, did you miss me~?" Sera said slashing at them.

But their tails grabbed her blades. Sera grunted as she struggled to pull them back but then she was pulled in by them.

Siren then got sandwiched between them and has her two holes plugged in.

She moaned out from the double stuffing. "H-hey, it's not supposed to go like this~.." she stuttered blushing before being kissed by them.

Sera blushes as she felt her body being heated up and cooled down at the same time. 'Oohhh~..! M-Make up your mind in temperatures~!'

She felt her breast and thighs groped and rubbed. "N-noo, d-don't squeeze them like that~!" she muffled, squirming in their grip.

The twins then take their power-up hard candies to turn up the pleasure for Sera. "Shall we send her into bliss~?" the Alolan Ninetales asked. The Kanto Ninetales nodded as she bit it hard.

Sera shuddered as she felt their power starting to spike upwards. "N-No!" She muffled.

"No need to resist young one~." The fire type grinned as her eyes glowed.

"Just accept the pleasure and throw yourself away from all the pointless struggle~!" They nibbled her neck as Sera gasped.

"N-no, I won't be u-used for your satisfaction~!" she stated before feeling their members grow larger. "Y-you're stretching my pussy apart~!" she cried out, hot tears seeping out from her face.

"You say that, but you're still squeezing us tightly~." The ice type teased, her appearance becoming more feral.

The fire type grins as she saw Sera's nipples lactating. "Oh, offering me a drink heroine~?" She then licks them for her milk.

"N-no, p-please?" Sera shuddered shaking her head. She then got an idea of how to turn this around. "P-please don't drink my breastmilk you two~." she begged panting and looking red in pleasure.

The Ice-type then latches her mouth on her nipple to suck them hard, the fire-type followed through. "Nooohhh~..." she moaned in pleasure as she relaxed her arms in feign submission.

'So far, so good~...' Siren thought. 'And really good too~... I'm actually enjoying this~ Must be my new Goddess tolerance~' She moaned in bliss as her pussy leaks pre.

"Hehe… She's very easy sis~." The fire type chuckled.

"She sure is~" The Ice-Type agreed. "We can add this one to our harem, might just be our personal girl toy~."

Sera's angel charm then pulsated with a bright glow. "Ahhh, I feel like I could melt~. So good~." she panted starting to drool. 'I gotta make sure to figure out where their hideout is to free the harem girls!' She then reads their minds deeper, finding out that it's pretty close by from the forest. She then sees a metal hatch hidden within the grass.

'Okay, now to wait for them to cum in me and I can take advantage of them~!' Sera thought confidently. 'That last part sounds sexual… I can hardly believe I'm actually loving this~!' Sera blushes at the situation. 'I can understand why Aqua and the others actually let them take advantage of them~ But to cum and be filled with their semen...' she felt her pussy quiver in pleasure.

She then felt her charm glow even brighter. 'My power must be growing as I'm being pleasured~. Talk about a dilemma~!' she quivered as she panted. "I-I'm gonna cum~!"

The twins grinned evilly and went faster, their cocks pounding her pussy while the tails thrust in her rear.

'Am I really gonna let them cum inside my pussy?' Sera thought as she could interrupt them at this time. 'Even if I won't get pregnant, it must be embarrassing to be stuffed with semen~. But what the hay~?'

"P-please, let me cum~ I'll do anything~!" she pleaded with them and they smirked darkly.

"Anything~?" The Ice-Type grinned looking at her sister who nodded. "Sounds tasty~... What do you have in mind~?"

"Wh-what do you want?" Sera pleaded squirming to keep up the act.

The Ninetales twins thought about it. "We might let you… If you agree to one thing…"

"Wh-What..?!" Sera asked looking drunk with pleasure.

"You make love with our slaves we kept all day~" The fire Ninetales demanded.

Siren gasped when she said that. "E-every one of them~?" she blushes.

They nodded evil grins on their lusty faces.

Sera feigned hesitation, but then looked as her lust was too much. "Alright, I'll do it, I can't take it anymore~!" She then flashes her charm super bright.

The two smirk as they started thrusting harder in her anus and pussy, the cocks grinding against each other in Sera.

She cried out as she cums hard and a brilliant light enveloped the vicinity. The two of them cried out from the light and their climax.

The light soon faded. The two rubbed their eyes as they looked ahead.

A shining Kirlia was floating with regal-looking armor equipped.

"Wh-what's going on?!" The fire type asked.

Siren smiled as she introduced herself. "I am Goddess Siren~." She then readied her divine weapon.

"I actually enjoyed our session you two~." she winked at them and then showed them her loaded orifices which was dripping with their seed. "Who to thought I enjoyed it hot and cold, maybe we could try again another time~." Her plugs attach to her breast and pumped them. "But for now~!" They then vacuumed them hard.

Her quiver glowed a golden yellow as she aimed at the two. "Angel Love… Charge~!" the arrow hit the ground and enveloped them in a golden light like a huge explosion.

The ninetales cried out before they faint, returning to normal.

"Now… to find those hostages." She cleaned herself and got rid of the excess semen in her womb before opening the hatch, revealing a bunch of female Pokémon inside.

"Arceus, you all been kidnapped by those foxes?" Sera asked them who nodded in response.

"I'll call for help." Sera promised. As she touched her helmet. "I found a number of imprisoned girls kept by the mutants. I need some Angels to pick them up." she requested the AI.

"REQUEST ACCEPTED, LADY SIREN."

Sera blushed at the title. "No need to be so humble. Just Siren is good."

"ACKNOWLEDGED, SIREN."

She hung up and told the girls help is on the way. "You know, I heard the lake is a hot spring, I could use a moment to relax~." she looked at her messy form. "And clean myself in the process." she returned to the Kirla form and headed to the lake.

As she walked in, she felt a familiar presence nearby from behind. She looked behind her, but saw no one. She shakes her head. 'Just a quick wash and I'll head to ALP.' Sera thought to herself.

(Ex 1 and 2)

*A few hours later at ALP*

The ring was prepared as a crowd was cheering at the scene.

"Here we are again~!" Blade exclaimed with the microphone.

Aqua was in her dressing room as she waited for the moment. The door opened and in arrived Sera who was panting in exhaustion.

"Sorry… I'm... late…" the Kirlia panted.

Aqua smiled. "It's alright~"

"Well in case you're curious, I fought twin Ninetales sisters one fire, one ice. I beat them, then went to the hot springs, encountered Kunoichi, we had a session as I owed her, then I had to go to Crystals as I thought I was gonna be maid cleaning her house, but it turned out Crystal had a dominatrix side to her and molested me and Nami for 3 and a half hours~." Sera explained with a smile.

Aqua sweat-dropped but kept her smile. "You had quite an adventure~. Did you have fun with the foxes~?"

Sera blushed as she giggled embarrassed. "Well yes~... I understand why you and the others let your targets go at you first now~."

Aqua nodded as she got herself ready. "Happy you enjoyed all that~." she hugged her friend affectionately.

"Aww, how touching~." they look and saw Ace watching with a grin.

"Hello Ace." Sera greeted. "Hey, you're not mad about the late night incident at the beach incident right?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know~... I could be~" She spoke with a teasing grin.

"Well that's what you get for that little memory stunt~." Sera stated.

Ace humphed as she shows off her sexy form.

"And it sounds like you actually enjoyed my sexy nightmare~." Sera said crossing her arms.

"I'm showing off at Aqua!"

Sera chuckled, "Well I'm willing to let you go at me if it'll make us even. Just let me know~." she winked.

"Good to know~." Ace said turning to Aqua, "Got everything you need~?"

"Got it~!" Aqua exclaimed as she got her swimsuit. It was a pink small-looking, super elastic, skimpy one-piece sling bikini.

"Wish me luck Sera~." she cheered.

The Kirlia giggled and kisses her cheek. "And good luck to you Ace~." She winked.

"Appreciate it~." she and Aqua walked off. "Don't take it too personally if your friend loses~."

"I won't as long as you two have fun~" Sera said as she went out and joined the crowd.

Soon, the two hear the applauding fans around the vicinity.

"We have quite the familiar treat we have for you all~." Blade announced with her microphone.

"We saw my dear daughter struggle valiantly against a powerful opponent and now she seeks some redemption~! Please, give all the love and faith you have left for~... AQUA~!"

The Oshawott waved her arms out and strut her form. "Give me your love to help me win everyone~!" She even let out flying kisses. "Mwah~! MWAH~!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the scene.

"Teehee~! Aww, see how my daughter is all cheerful and optimistically sexy~!?" Blade cheered as Prima went and hugged behind her. "She sure is sweetie~!" And then she slipped her hands in her bra and groped her breasts.

"Well we'll see if she can get her redemption today, Here is… ACE~! Our daring and tough Boobachu~!"

Ace crossed her arms a bit before ripping the top part of the swimsuit off, showing her boobs. This made the audience scream in excitement.

"Get ready for a repeat performance~!" Ace does her posing roll call. "The Legendary Boobachu has arrived~!" She finished her pose which made her boobs bounce and the crowd go wild.

"Well here's how it goes, each of them will wrestle each other in the oil covered ring to pin the other under them~." Blade explains the match rules. "The one on top molest the bottom until they came~."

"Oooh~! Hawt~!" Prima exclaimed before tightening her grip on her wife's chest. "So how does one win~?" she asked kissing Blade's neck multiple times, making her wince in unwilling pleasure.

"W-well last to came 3 times wins~!" Blade stuttered. "P-Prima not right now please~? Aaaiiieee~!" She yelped on the microphone.

She accidentally dropped it as it rolled over to Aqua who noticed it and her eyes sparkles for the opportunity.

Blade shuddered as she shook her head no. 'Sweetie, please no. Not now~!'

"Alrighty everyone~!" Aqua said when she picked it up. "Before we get our match overway~..."

'No no no no no..!' Blade shook her head hard. 'Please NO!'

"Here's a treat with my two Mothers~!" Aqua shouted out.

"Aqua, please?!" She stated while struggling.

"You heard her, Mama Prima~!" Aqua states mockingly, pretending to misinterpret what Blade meant.

"That not what I wha-" she felt Prima picked her up and threw her in the ring. "KYAAAHH~!"

She tried to get up, but the oil was causing her trouble. "Oof! Darn vegetable oil!"

She felt someone rubbing her thighs and trembled. "P-Prima, n-no~!" She then tries to crawl away, but the Primarina grabbed her butt-cheeks.

"It's just a quick anal, then quick oral, quick 69 and quick missionary~." Prima promised, but Blade still shook her head.

Prima then rammed in her anus hard. ""Ayyiiieee~! My ass~!" "Aahh, still so tight~."

Then came a 69 oral with Blade choking on Prima's cock. "Mmpphh~! Mmmrrpphhh~!"

She then switched to missionary with Prima nuzzling Blade before filling her up. "Eeeyyaaah~!"

Blade blushes as she looked at Prima. "I love you and all, but you gotta control yourself~!" She panted as she tries lifting them up.

Prima nods her head. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist~." She struggled getting up off of her and waved at the crowd.

Blade groaned, but gave her wife a smile. Prima then looked down before kissing her cheek.

Blade got the microphone back before she started to speak, "Now that the little show's done, may the best woman win~!" She and Prima stepped out the ring.

Aqua giggled from that show, looking at Blade. 'You're gonna get it after this~!' Blade promised her in a mix of lustful and warning.

Aqua snickered before she and Ace get in the ring.

"To remind the fighters, last to climax 3 times wins, now let it begin~!" Blade hits the bell to start it before slowly collapsing.

Prima was able to catch her. "You okay baby~? I remember how enduring you used to be..."

"Well I been hard at work setting this up, so that took some out of me already." Blade explained.

"No, I meant when you were an Angel before our daughters…" Prima whispered.

"I still am, just today I been working hard." She stated.

"On all except missions."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Blade raised an eyebrow.

"That you may not be the first Angel Water you used to be~" Prima mocked with one eye open.

Blade kept a cool head, "Darling, I'm only going to warn you once, you do not want to go there~..."

"Go where..?" Prima replied with one eye open again.

"If you keep insisting I'm out in my prime, I'll show you otherwise~!" She promised.

"Like that one time~? Please~!" The Primarina retorted.

Blade than grabbed Prima and put her neck in her arms as she dragged her away.

Aqua and Ace sweat-dropped when they see them walking away. "Do your mother's always act like that?" Ace whispered.

Aqua shrugged, not wanting to answer that.

"In any case~!" Ace jammed her tail in Aqua's vagina. The Oshawott gasped in pleasure and surprise.

She grasped her chest and groped them hard, but Ace didn't even flinch.

"Guess you haven't lost your touch~." Aqua said as she tries groping them harder.

Ace twitches a bit as she started wiggling the tail inside. "Good to see you're not soft~." She boasted while shoving her tail in further.

Aqua counter by making her insides cold as ice. Ace shivered at the feeling.

"If you can't take the cold, don't enter the Glacial Caverns~." Aqua taunted.

Ace gritted her teeth and generates electricity around her whole body. "W-well you s-should never get c-close to Thunder Mountains~!"

"Aaaiiieee~!" Aqua squealed as she starts to get wet a lot. "H-H-How sh-sh-sh-shocking~!" She stammered by the electricity.

"She's taking it even better than last time~." Blade stated watching the scene as she looks at her own vagina. "But geez, why did you had to go at that moment?!" She asked her herm wife grudgingly.

"Oh come now, you'll live and didn't you enjoyed it~?" She asked rubbing cheeks, but Blade kept glaring at her.

"Sorry I lost control." Prima apologized. "When I see you, I can't help it." She said sincerely, waving her hips left and right like an innocent lady.

Blade grumbled as she tries to stay upset, but Prima's sincere tone keeps winning over her. "Alright, but next time, only when I say it's okay please?"

Prima chuckled and nodded before kissing her cheek. Blade smiled and hugged her, their chests pressing together.

Meanwhile, Aqua's friends were tending to the customers watching the show.

Ivy was carrying a tray with meals and drinks over her head. "How I'm able to do that, is cliche~"

"You're good though~." Junie said struggling to do the same with her head-maw clamping onto one side.

Sera was at a table chatting with a Persian. "Honestly… That Aqua."

"Yes? What about her?" The Persian asked.

"She's always getting herself into trouble. Trouble that would mean… Losing herself."

"Some girls love the troublemakers~." The feline said rubbing shoulders with Sera who looked down. "You alright cutie~?"

"I'm just so worried… My friend has redeemed herself, but does she truly?"

"Truly?" The Persian asked, "Truly what?"

"Does she truly promise not to make the same mistakes again..?" Sera stated. "Does she even care about us anymore, I feel as though she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants."

The Persian thought of something to assure Sera. She started to rub her back comfortingly. "Just give her time or thought."

Sera nodded her head, "Maybe I'm overthinking it. Anyway, enjoying your time miss~?" She asked sounding cheerful.

The Persian sweat-dropped at this. "Hey no need to force a smile you know." She stated as she looked back at the sex duel which was at its final round.

"Sorry." Sera said calmly as she looked over the crowd of Pokemon who cheered loudly as they flashed their cameras. As she does, she noticed a particular trio of pokemon among the group. "Huh…?" she tries to focus on the three. 'Those girls…'

She tried to use her mind's eye to learn about them but couldn't even get a good read on them.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back okay?" Sera asked as she sat up.

"Come back soon okay." The Persian spoke as the Kirlia headed off.

Sera then followed the trio. She blended in the crowd to keep herself hidden. She then used her hands to make like binoculars. 'There's something off about those three.. But what?' As she thought that, she can heard them talking quietly.

Their whispers sounded louder as she gets closer. "So is everything set in motion?" One voice spoke.

"Yeah~... Especially for those who might notice us~..."

"We'll wait until the match is over to make our move got it?" A third and rather familiar voice told them.

They nodded, chuckling evilly.

"That voice… it sounded familiar.." Sera closed her eyes and think. Then her eyes widen. 'That's Hana! The other 2 must be those we fought before!'

Before she could react, she heard hissing noises. She was about to look around before feeling her legs being wrapped around. "Huh?!" She looked down and gasped.

At her feet was 5 vines wrapping around her feet and legs. They hissed before biting at her privates.

Sera yelped at the pain and was about to teleport out of the grip. But the snake-vines teleported with her.

"What?!" She cried out as she heard chuckling nearby.

"You silly Angel, you~..."

Sera turned and saw the three girls she was tailing, with the chikorita in the center. "It's been awhile Sera~."

"H-Hana..!" Sera jolted from the recognition.

"Pretty clever back there, you almost got away…" she grinned teeth baring. "Almost~!" She glared with that grin, sounding more irked than cunning.

"Wh-What are these?! These aren't normal vines!" Sera stated struggling.

The Chikorita chuckled darkly if darker than usual. "Great observation Nancy Drew…" she said sarcastically. "These new vines came from my new evolution~"

"I thought I sense something darker coming off you three!" she winced suddenly. "You didn't…"

"OH, I DID SO!" she chuckled eyes glowing orange for a moment. "This time, that stupid Idiot-Wott is gonna get it for sure!"

"Hey good nickname there Hana~" Vicki snickered.

"Thanks~ That Moron-Wott is gonna get her head raped straight~!"

"Okay, that one was a bit lame…" Sandra stated with a deadpan expression.

"Well, it's just as funny as Stupid-Wott~! Am I gonna screw her a new one~!"

"And that one was terrible." Sera got out.

"Grr… Shut. Up..!" Hana angrily said. "Anyway, that dimwitted friend of yours had her chance to forget about me. Now I'm gonna mess her up so bad she'll never recover from it."

"No!" Sera shouted.

"And afterwards, I'll just dump her off in the dungeon where the other mutants can have her."

"I-I thought you want her to be your personal slave!?" Sera asked confused.

"Things changed." She answered. "She'd just enjoyed it either way…"

"S-stop this! You don't mean it!" Sera begged and felt fangs sink into her skin.

"Wow, you got thick skin. Figuratively and literally to stand by her despite her selling you and her so-called friends and family to the Houndours." Hana taunted.

"B-But..!"

"She may act like your dear friend, but she's been manipulating you all. She'll cast you all aside like a simple pawn to be with me~!"

"Y-You're wrong!" Sera argued.

"So what happened at the castle? She knew about the risk, but she kept fighting my mother."

"She didn't know any better!" Sera kept protesting. "She just loves you so much!"

"So much she tried to corrupt you and her own family just to be with me." Hana stated bluffing.

"Nngh..! N-No!"

"OMA She actually tried too!" Hana snickered, "How pathetic can she get~!"

"No no no!" The Kirlia shook her head vigorously.

"Did you also know Mother can wipe someone's memories clean?" Hana asked.

"H-Huh?"

"Yep, she can wipe away, even create false memories from scratch, and FYI, I asked her to do so if you all went there one day."

"Well, how do you know that if you wanted your memories wiped?" Sera attempted to roast her.

"I wasn't referring to me genius~" she wave a finger side to side.

"Th-Then who?!"

"Who was the recent visitors to my mother's home?" Hana asked.

Sera gasped as she figured it out. "Y-you mean…"

"Mm-hm~! You and your friends~!" Hana smiled. "So not only your Bestie tried to corrupt everyone she cares about, she wouldn't even remember why she done so in the first place~! What a schmuck~" She then laughs evilly.

Sera was having a hard time keeping together after all that but then cries out cumming. Her juice and milk leaking and being drunk by Hana's snake-vines.

"Well I have to get going. Have fun~!" Hana blows a kiss at Sera before turning around.

"N-No… A-Aqua…" Sera muttered falling to the ground.

Aqua and Ace were tribbing at their best, nearly about to climax together. The Water-type nibbling Ace's neck to push her over first.

The Electric-type of course, sparks her body up with voltage to stimulate her.

Aqua stutters, but got an idea. She move her face at Ace's chest and used Icy Wind on them, freezing her tits and nipples.

"C-C-Cooollldd~!" She cried out hitting her climax, blasting her juices all over Aqua's lap.

"You… grown…" Ace muttered falling to the side. "S-So~... Strong~..."

Aqua panted as she sat down panting. "Whew~..!"

"AQUA'S THE VICTOR~!" Blade announced as the crowd cheers.

Hana and her partners were on top with the spotlights, hidden in the shadows.

They took out some small bags grinning. Inside of them was a white sparkly powder.

"Good thing I custom made them to look like glitter~." Sandra stated.

"Is that even necessary?" Hana annoyedly asked.

"How would you explain pink mist surrounding the area?" Sandra asked back.

"Well, we did that~" Vicki proudly stated.

"In a sealed room with no angels within." Sandra cleared up.

"None in the arena room~" Hana added as she got a handful of aphrodisiac powder.

"I'm pretty sure they would sound the alarm and get everyone out quickly." Vicki pointed out.

"Who's side you on?" Hana asked Vicki.

"Your side being the brains~!"

"Yet it sounds like your with Sandra about the glitter powder." Hana pointed out. "Look, didn't we disabled security along the way?"

"This is extra precaution." Sandra said dumping hers down.

"Well then, let's just make Aqua a big fool of herself in her aftermatch~..!"

Soon they all dispense the powder over the area.

Blade got up the ring to congratulate her daughter in winning. "Very well done my dear~."

"Aw thanks, Mom~!" Aqua chimed.

Blade went and hugged her deeply.

Soon, they felt tingly and warm all of a sudden.

"And now, for your reward~..." Blade got up and backed away a bit, clearing her throat before speaking in her microphone.

"Cherry hearts, blossoming around inside~... Warmth growing within~... Sweet love being made~... Your stunning beauty and cuteness gives you away~..."

Aqua looks confused but her growing heat caused her to smile and speak up her part. "My dear heart~… Flowing in the waves, kept afloat by your warm love~… Guiding me apath, unable to stop, your caring light bathing me so~..."

Blade smiled as she opened up her arms. "Sweet love~... Sweet pleasure~... You have all the love from me~... My care for you shall give you ecstasy beyond satisfaction~... My sweet daughter~" Blade said touchingly, making Aqua's eyes sparkle and her paws at her open mouth.

"M-Mommy~..!" She sniffled and jumped into her arms. "You're a treasure worth more than a diamond~!"

Blade smiled as she got tackled down by her daughter who nuzzled her cheek adorably. "Aqua~... My Baby-Wott knight of love~"

The crowd awed at the sight, touched at the moment.

Blade and Aqua smiled at the crowd and pressed a button on a remote to lower some wide TVs and camera drones float down.

They centered at the two on stage.

"Alright, everyone~! Now you get to see my adorable Baby-Wott obey her mommy's every command to be pleasured~!" Blade said in her mic.

"Ready to please Mommy~." Aqua states.

Blade grinned seductively and puts her daughter into a position where she is holding her from behind with her arms restrained on her back and her legs held open by her mother's own.

The Oshawott shuddered from the position, staying still.

The floating cameras angle and zoom in on her open vagina. "Take a good look at my Baby-Wott's water lily~! Isn't it sexily adorable~!?"

Aqua blushes cutely as she looks away, "Ooohhh, how embarrassing~."

Blade smiled and then starts to tickle her nipples with her fingertips. The cameras zoom in on the action closely.

Aqua giggles at the scene, body trembling. "Ahahaha… Mommy's tickling my nubs~."

Blade smiles again and tickles her nipples once more.

"Ahahahahaha~!" She giggles louder until she felt her nipples erecting.

The cameras zoom in on Aqua's nipples to see them grow long and hard.

"Hope you all like the view~. Teehee~." Aqua said teasingly.

The crowd made "Oooh~"s and "Aaah~"s as they were starting to get hot and frisky from the powder's effect.

They moaned in pleasure themselves, but everyone was unaware of the feeling. Some were starting to cuddle and grope each other. Others made out and trib together.

Aqua and Blade were tribbing as well, moaning sweetly. "Ooohhh~!" They cried out as they cum together.

Blade then gets them into a position where she's dominant on her daughter.

"Allow me to take point for now my champion~." Blade requested.

"Okay, Mommy~" Aqua adorably replied.

The Samurott grasped her daughter's breast and started groping them.

"Aaah~!" Aqua gasped in pleasure.

"That's it… moan for mommy~." Blade said, kissing her neck and then nibbles on it.

Up above, Hana and the others were watching the whole scene above. "Look at her stupid, happy, moaning face~…" Sandra chuckled pointing at Aqua.

"Yeah, she's so dumb when she sexes~!" Vicki agreed.

"What a moron." Hana stated. "She doesn't deserve any love like this." she clenches her palms as she closes her eyes. "Aqua…" She whispered her name with her teeth gritting. 'I gave you one chance… One chance go prevent this… But nooo~ You just had to go and squander even that! Oh, I wanna get stronger so I can save you~! Pah!'

She starts to shake in anger at the thought of everything that went down ever since that fateful night the Oshawott discovered her identity. 'Why did you decided to love me even though we're meant to be enemies!?' tears start to form in her eyes, 'How can you want to have a child with me knowing what I had done?! Grr..! I hate hate hate hate HAAATTTEEE you!' she growled wishing that their fun would end already.

She keeps staring at her happy face as she was getting grinded by her mother who held one leg up on her shoulder. She was panting faster and faster as she was close.

"Haaah~! M-Mommy~! I'm gonna cum~!"

"Me too Darling~!"

They both then came again, panting in exhaustion but still awake.

"So… so.. Good~.." Aqua panted. "I wanna be in control~..."

Blade smiled as she rolled over to her back and spread her legs wide open. "Come and have me, my cutie Baby-Wott~"

Aqua smiled as she started grinding their folds together. She held her legs doing so.

They both moan out loudly in intense pleasure.

Aqua then thrusted her pussy to pound at her mother. Blade was gasping from the friction and the pounding. "Oh my~... It feels so nice~." Blade moaned out twitching.

"Yes, it is~!" Aqua moaned back. They quickly became close once again. "Aaah~! Haaah~! AAAAHHHH~!" She cried out as she hit her climax once again.

Blade also did the same too and it seemed everyone else in the audience came too.

The water types panted tiredly as Blade held her daughter in a hug before they both fell asleep.

"Now's our chance!" Hana stated as she got her rope ready. But then she sees the mother holding her tight. The two snuggling each other close and mumbled in their sleep.

The Chikorita trembled a bit at the sight. 'They look so peaceful… It's so sweet.' Hana thought feeling touched but then she shook her head. 'No… no I can't back down now!' She went and carefully pried Blade's arms off of Aqua and lifted her up.

She then tied her up and looked at Aqua's sleeping face. "H… Hha… Nna~..."

The Chikorita jolted at her, sweat-dropping. 'She even knows it me. I gotta admit, that's impressive… But my mind is already set. If she can't reject me, she may as well get done by random mutants in a cell of ours~..!'

The three then headed out the building, laughing evilly all the way.


	23. Chapter 19: Heartbreak

Numerous pokemon were passed out around the main room of ALP, sleeping and cuddling together.

At the left side door, it slowly opened and a Kirlia staggered out tiredly and groin dripping. Her body having a couple to few bite marks from the vine snakes from earlier.

She saw the scene before her. 'Oh no, I'm too late!' "Aqua!"

She went to the ring, but only saw Blade passed out inside. She got to her side and nudged her to wake up.

Blade groaned as she opened her eyes. "Nghh.. Sera…?" She looked around and her eyes widened in alarm. "What happened here?! Where's Aqua!?"

"It was Hana, she knocked everyone out and took her." Sera informed.

"Hana?! She was here!?"

Sera nods and explained what's going on as fast as she could.

"S-Slow down!" Blade urged the Kirlia.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I'm gonna go follow them. Find the angels here and tell them to follow me! I'm leaving a tracker on my position!" Sera stated leaving to follow Hana.

*Meanwhile with Hana and her gang*

They were hopping from building to building fast, carrying one Oshawott all the while.

"Hopefully we can get to the castle fast!" Sandra stated.

"That before this Baby-Wott wakes up and starts bawling her eyes out." Vicki stated, "Though at first she might be happy that you're carrying her Floral~." She snickered.

Hana just kept a stoic face as she starts to growl a bit. They kept going to reach their plane in the forest until later they were near their destination.

The were walking into the forest towards their plane. It looked dark purple with a sharp and sinister design like a vampiress.

Hana took a moment to look at Aqua. 'Wow, she sure is a heavy sleeper.' She thought as she threw her on the floor of the jet.

Aqua grunted from the hard impact, slowly waking up. She saw the metallic ceiling and seat around her. "Wh-Where…? Am I…?"

"Finally awake are you Angel Water?" a voice spoke.

"H-Huh?" She perked up to see who it was. 'That… that voice…! H-H-H…!' She stuttered.

She turned and saw a Bayleef wearing dark green gauntlets and green and purple boots, wearing a purple helmet with green streaks on it. It also had some spikes on it too. "Long time no see…" the Grass-type said crossing her arms. "Lover~..." She finished sarcastically.

"H-Hana…" she murmured softly and lovingly.

The Bayleef sighs, "I guess Angel therapy was out of you and your friends budget." She shakes her head. "Well not that it'll matter in the end anyway."

"I-Is it gonna end with any kind of matrimony~...?"

"Far from it you ignorant fool!" Hana said aggressively. "I decided to kidnapped and make you undergo horrendous torture that you can never come back from!"

"C-Could you maybe be the one who'll torture me~?"

Hana's eye twitches from the response, "Nah, I'll let my mother or someone else handle that. And after you're broken, I'll have you sent to the dungeon for any mutants to ravage you till they're satisfied~!" She chuckles darkly. "Who knows~... Maybe you'll bore their children too~!" she finish, 'Let's see her act cheerfully now!'

"... I guess I can wait until your baby shall be my last~"

An anger vein appeared on her forehead, "Don't plan on it idiot-wott!" She stated. "I ain't giving you any single drop from my cum!" she growled, teeth baring and her fist clenched.

"I may be sensitive in sex, but I'm not stupid and picky in my mates!" Aqua argued.

Hana growled as she summoned her rapier and pointed at Aqua's cheek. "You wanna get hurt don't you?!"

"Pain is pleasure as they say~..." Aqua smiled warmly.

Hana groaned and moved her rapier away. "Let's just go already! I'm getting sick of this!" She commanded.

"You got it~!" Vicki then pressed a button to take off. Engine started revving and propellers started to spin. Jets of flames fire from the middle of the propellers due to the advanced technological design.

Just before they can take off, they felt their propellers failing as they caught on fire.

Alarms then rang. "WARNING, PROPELLERS ON FIRE." The computer alerted.

"Computer, show what happened to propellers few seconds from now!" Sandra requested. A screen then popped up.

It showed a propeller being attack by an array of energy arrows which exploded once stuck on them.

"Siren! She caught up faster than I thought!" Hana sneered. "Battle stations!"she cried out as she hit the hatch button to open it, revealing holes which fired out missiles.

She looked through the cameras to find Sera but could hardly find even a shady trace of her. She brought up a radar to try to locate her but that didn't work either.

Just as she was about to try something else, another alarm rang: "PROPELLER TWO FROZEN SOLID!"

"Grr! What the-" Hana's finishing on that sentence joined with the sound of an explosion.

Soon the place crashed back down on the ground, softened a bit from vines hanging from it to prevent serious damage.

That's when a Serperior came along. Alongside her was a Gardevoir and a shiny Samurott with her.

"You think she's inside?" Nami asked, worriedly.

"Guarantee it. She's fine though." Sera assured her.

"I doubt it." Ivy said. "That was still quite an impact despite my efforts."

They then checked the door but it was locked tight.

"Anyone have a hacking gear in them?" Sera asked.

"Don't bother." A voice spoke behind them.

"Huh? Who is this?" they turned and saw Hana and the others behind them, with Aqua in their grasp.

The Oshawott however, held firmly on the Bayleef's arm. "Very impressive coming here so quickly~. And look what we have here…" Hana looks at Nami. "Angel Tsunami, it's been a long time~."

Nami cringed at her.

"Been enjoying my mother's gift? I can sense the dark energy in you~." Hana teased.

"Mrrrmmm…!" Nami growled in response.

"What is she talking about?" Aqua asked her.

"Yeah, good question." Ivy agreed.

"Care to tell them Nami, or do you want me to?" The Bayleef asked grinning.

"... Urrghh… I'm… partially corrupted."

Ivy and Aqua gasped at the news. Sera turned her head down. "I-I… Knew."

"And I thought you were suppose to be the responsible one. I guess wisdom doesn't come with age in your family." Hana teased to Nami who cringed as she clenched her fist.

"Anyway, why are you three here~? I thought you be helping back at ALP." Hana stated.

Sera grips her weapon in anger. "You know why!... Let Aqua go this instant!"

"No!" Aqua yelled out, shocking the trio.

"Wh-what?!" Nami stated. "Aqua?!"

"I… I want to be with her!" She stated.

"Wh-What the heck are you saying!?" Ivy asked.

"Be reasonable, no need to act reckless." Nami urged. "You're not thinking clearly!"

"Yes, I am!" Aqua shouted. "No, they're not wrong." Hana replied annoyed.

The trio looked shocked at the fact Hana agreed with them.

"Well, everybody's a genius." Sera said, sweatdropping.

"I told you everything horrifying and yet you still wanna be with me?!" The Bayleef asked Aqua astonished. "You're basically getting nothing in return!"

"I'm getting the sight of your face every time you'll visit my cell."

Hana shakes her head and turns to the angels. "Even though were enemies, I genuinely feel sorry for you all."

"Truly?" Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you especially Sera. You coming all this way just to see that your closest friend would trade you and even her family over an option of no gain…" Hana said sympathetically

Sera became silent inside and out. Her heart felt like it was falling apart in pieces. "N-No…" she trembled, duel swords shakinging in her palms as anger filled her. "Aqua…" She grunted with her teeth gritting.

"S-Sera, calm down!" Ivy urged holding her shoulder but she flicked it away.

"How could you…" She growled, her eyes filled with rage.

Hana was then prompted to shut the windows with the airlock shutters to avoid the winds breaking. 'Might wanna close your ears!' She warned her friends who complied activating their sound protectors.

A muffled scream was then heard, followed by a slight tremor. Small bird pokemon evacuating the forest.

"Wow, it's like the Earth literally moved…" Ivy stated trembling a bit to stay upright.

Siren was then panting angrily. Her anger practically visible to everyone watching with a red aura blazing around her. "You traitor!... How could you do this to us?! I'm gonna do you a new one, that's for sure!"

Hana chuckled and pushed Aqua forward towards Sera. "Ow." Moaned Aqua.

"It seems as though Siren still intends to stop you…" Hana taunted Aqua. "Are you gonna allow that?"

Aqua didn't know what to say exactly. She wants to be with Hana who she loves. But her friends though...

"You said before you would do anything to be with me… well here's your chance to prove it by cutting your ties with everyone." Hana stated crossing her arms.

Aqua felt confused within herself. 'Am I… am I really gonna…' She then started shedding tears.

"Aww… you crying? Do you want your mommy?!" Hana taunted. "You're still just a crybaby~!"

Aqua then gritted her teeth before touching her angel charm. "Goddess Water Flash!"

She then changed into a Samurott with regal-looking armor. She grabbed her broadsword and held it in her hands. Then she lifted it up before plunging her blade into the ground, creating a light-elemental shockwave.

Everyone jumped upwards to avoid the impact. Hana looked at Aqua quizzingly. "What in the… Y-You..! You're different!"

She took her sword up while the angels looked at her. ' Does this mean she's gonna fight them?' Ivy thought.

"I'm only here for one girl and on-ly… ONE!" Aqua stated facing the succubi.

"I feel like we should get away from her now." Vicki suggested. But then she heard clapping and she saw it was Hana.

"Bravo Aqua. It seems you DO have a limit you're not gonna go to. I'm impressed." Hana said sarcastically. "But a Baby-Rott is still a Baby-Wott." she sneered.

Aqua said nothing as she remained stoic and serious in her eyes.

"So you're still gonna believe in your fairy tale stories huh, despite whatever logical words are spoken. I wonder how many loads you took to make it to high school?" She shakes her head and notices how silent she is now. "What's the matter? Run out of quips? No more words to fail?! You think you've reached a new level just as high as mine, you think you're just as good as me, Hana?! Princess of Molestation!? Well…" she gritted her teeth as her body shakes before she snaps.

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG! I WORKED HARD TO BE WHERE I AM, I WITHSTOOD NAUSEATING STIMULATION AND PAIN TO GET WHERE I'M AT! YOU'RE NOTHING… BUT AN IDIOTIC LUST CRAZED WHORE WITH A SLUT OF A FAMILY AND A HAREM OF FRIENDS!" Hana yelled out harshly. "I OWN YOU AS IN I CAN CRUSH YOU! I OWN YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY! IN FACT…!"

She then closed her eyes and opened them as they glowed orange, "Let's make this battle more... 'Interesting'~...' She said in a coldly sadistic tone.

"Uhh… How?" Nami asked fearfully.

"Your group… and my group.. All or nothing. Last one standing wins." Hana stated.

"... I don't get it." Aqua said with a serious tone, which just made Hana and Sera angrier.

"IT MEANS SHE/I WANT(S) TO MAKE A GAMBLE YOU IDIOT!" Sera and Hana stated at the same time split screen in Aqua's ear. "OH GREAT, NOW I'M AGREEING WITH THIS GAL! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" they stated at the same time again. "NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING IMMATURE ABOUT THIS!" They said at each other getting more angrier. "Grrrrr! WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?"

"What the heck has gotten into you two?!" Sandra asked worriedly.

"Wow.. You may not believe it before until you seen it now, but Sera can become quite terrifying when she's angry." Ivy whispered to Nami.

"Remind me not to piss her off too far." Nami muttered.

Sera and Hana cooled off a bit, but still appearing angry. "Anyway. It's a bet that my group can mop the floor with yours!" Hana stated. "Let alone doing all of you at once~!"

The group braced themself, though the Gardevoir was still angry, but not at Hana.

"If you happen to win, my group will come back to your club with you." Hana stated. "But if not~..."

"If not?..." Ivy repeated worriedly.

"You'll be our sex slaves for all eternity~!" she stated while adding. "After you help us take down your precious Guildmistress of course~. Having 3 goddesses should make takeover very easy~. Plus, 25/8 you'll have nothing but sex, sex and more sex in our custody~!"

Nami was about to point out she means 24/7, but shook her head as it wasn't important right now.

"This is way too risky!" Ivy muttered. "I mean love sex and all, but twenty-five hours and eight days-"

"Deal! You're on and we're going all out!" Aqua screamed out before getting smacked to the back of the head and into the ground by Sera.

"NO!" "WHAT!?" "WHY?!" Sera, Nami and Ivy said together. They then started bombarding her with words regarding bad idea, huge risk and endangering those they care about, pretty much forming a verbal dust cloud over Aqua.

While they were arguing, Hana turned to Vicki. "So, anyone our machinery in the jet still operational?"

"Well the flight mode is still operational but the teleporter's busted." Vicki responded.

"What about the rings that can make bubbles for capturing targets?"

Sandra winked and took out the small gold rings. "Never leave home without them."

"Well then, I'll take little baby Aqua and her sister~!"

"Hey wait, that Nami was the reason why I failed my clothes shredding mission! She's mine!" Sandra demanded.

"Then how about we bring out the Wheel of Rape~?" she then took out a cardboard with a spinning arrow in the center with the Angel's faces on them. It even had random prizes like Vacation, PokeCash and something called, HaHa Loser.

"Are we even gonna get anything if we land on those things?" Sandra asked.

"Let's just explain our little game~" Hana suggested. "Hey, Angelbutts?"

No response as they just kept arguing.

"Excuse me?!" Hana cried out louder. "We're over here!"

Still no response as Hana took out a blow horn and pressed the button, let out a loud blaring in the area.

That got their attention and they turned to see Hana.

"Now that I finally got your attention. It's time to decide who faces who." She said showing them the wheel.

"WHEEL! OF! RAPE~!" They all said and the wheel shows itself. Hana then explains. "Who ever lands on the wheel on that pointer~... She Does that angel Hard~! Any questions?" Sera raises her hand.

"When did they have time to set this giant wheel up with our pictures on them?" Sera asked and then a floating camera flies in. "And… Is that a camera?!"

*Meanwhile in Rafflesia's Castle*

"What kind of seductive pervert watches this crud?!" A Mismagious groans on the couch in the rec room. "Love this show~..."

*Back in the field*

"I gotta prepare for any scenario~. Any more questions?" Ivy raised hers next.

"Will we get any prizes if we land on them~?" Ivy asked rather excitedly.

"Nope, we will~!" Hana answered. 'Of course the comic relief character goes after that question.' She thought. "Anything else?"

"... Can you get me?" Aqua asks Hana.

"... Any more IMPORTANT questions?" Hana groaned.

"Can we spin the wheel now?" Sandra asked

"Alright, I'll go first." Hana stated as she spins the wheel. Soon, it lands on… the picture of two Samurotts. Hana looked wide-eyed and disturbed. "No…" She said annoyedly.

"Yay~!" Aqua cheered out arms up in the air.

"No no no…!" Hana raised her voice a little stressfully. "T-that was a warm up spin! I was just getting ready! This is the real spin!" She said quickly spinning again. But it landed on the same place again.

"Um…" Hana then started stretching her arms. "M-My arms were stiff, I was unprepared!" She spun it again. But then they still land on the two wotts. Anger veins started appearing on the grass type's head as her arms tremble.

*5 minutes and a number of redos later*

She then takes a deep breath and sighs hard. "This... is my last spin!" she grabbed the sides and pulled it down as hard as she could. Just as it was gonna hit a different mark… Hana was gripping her teeth and her fist tightly. 'Come on… Come on!... I can go for even a loser mark, just not theirs!'

Fate had a funny way of weaving a tapestry as the wheel just turned where it passed the different mark and landed right on the two wotts once more.

"AAAHHHHHhhh!" she screamed out landing on her hands and knees.

Sandra sweat-dropped at Hana's temper tantrum. "Lucky girl got two of them, let alone one of them being MY arch-nemesis."

Hana turned to Sandra angrily. "Don't mock me!" she said pointing at her with a death stare.

Sandra sweated even more. 'On second thought, there'll be another day whether I'm purified or not.'

Hana brought her head down as she was banging her hand on the floor. 'What kind of joke is this?! There are a number of other stuff on the wheel and yet I keep getting that particular one?! It's not fair! Someone's intently doing this to me!'

"Just take her and her sister out already." Vicki said. "No need to be so picky."

Hana slowly turned and looked at the two wott sisters, bringing out her ring device. "Aaaughh, fine! Let's just get this over with already!" Hana stated getting up.

Sandra then has her turn. "Alrighty, let's give this sucker a go~!" She gave a wheel a good spin.

Soon, it lands on 'Vacation', where it soon revealed to be to week trip to Natisuka, where Sandra unexpectedly sighed and her shoulders went down.

"Why are you sad?" Vicki asked.

"I'm not interested in that place." Sandra said.

"Why not?" The Tsareena asked confused. "I love it there and I was born from it~!"

"I don't know, maybe after this is over."

"So what happens now? You gonna spin again?" Nami asked.

"Yes!" Sandra bluntly said as she spins the wheel again. Soon, it lands on the Gardevoir's head.

Sera just kept her bitter look. "So I guess you and me are gonna fight huh?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Fine." she said disinterested.

"Anger takes over you sometimes, don't let it win." Sandra advised with half-lidded eyes waving her finger.

The Gardevoir grumbled as Vicki got up. "You're lucky little Ballerina, I still remember that you foiled my plans with your buddy and that rat!"

"Easy, Vicki…" Sandra said. "Another day."

She sighs as she takes her spin with the wheel, knowing she'll face Ivy at some point.

She then looked at her large, long legs and thought of using them against the Serperior. 'Well at the very least it would be nice to tango with the serpent~...'

Then the target landed on 'Bankrupt'.

"Hey, I never seen a bankrupt on here before!" Vicki stated.

"Eh, played for laughs~..." Hana shrugged.

Vicki rolled her eyes as she rolled it again.

Soon, it landed on the Serperior's head and a positive jingle was heard.

"Well now, I would've like to get something out of it." Vicki stated.

'At the very least you didn't get the same spot every single spin you made!' Hana grumbled and then glances at Aqua who just masturbates herself to calm down. 'Just why can't this idiot leave me alone!?'

"And with that in mind, we'll draw who will fight first." Hana said taking out a box. "It is already filled with pictures of our opponents, so whoever's face is revealed is the group who'll battle." she said. "Sandra, you go first!"

"Alright, let's do this!" The Lurantis nodded and went in, fumbling around the papers a bit before she got one. She took one out and opened the paper to see what group was fighting. It showed a Tsareena and Serperior. "It's Vicki versus Ivy." Sandra stated.

"Then I'm up then~" The Tsareena Saïd and walked towards the field.

"Good luck Ivy and be careful." Sera warned the Serperior.

"Mmhm." She nodded to her as she walked towards and faced the Tsareena. "So… You then brawns of Hana's outfit?"

"I would also say beauty as well~." she stated.

"Nope, I would properly list all of your gimmicks with Hana being the beautiful one…" Ivy pointed out, making Hana blush. "Sandra being the one with freaky powers…"

"I got the brains too~!" Sandra called out.

"And that makes you, the Tsareena, the big tough stupid one~" Ivy mocked.

That made Vicki growled. "If I was stupid, I wouldn't have gotten the idiot-wott and the bovine-chu in that trap then!"

"Alright alright, you're not tough." Ivy said.

"That's better!" Vicki said but then figured it out a second later. "Wait a minute! Are you stating that I'm weak?!"

"I said big tough stupid one~" Ivy pointed out but then shrugged. "Though I take it back, you're all stupid!"

"You wretched brat!" Vicki charged towards the Serperior with her legs about to kick her.

Ivy just maneuver herself out of the way, striking her with one of her drill claws. "Ha~! I got new weapons~!"

Vicki grunted from the impact but endured due to her new power. "But no force to match them~!" she added.

Ivy was shocked. "Wha!? But I thrusted my arm as hard as I could, how did-?"

"You're not the only one who gotten upgrades~." she boasted as she brought out a ring-like device in her hand.

"What's that?" Ivy asked.

She then threw it down on the ground. A large purple bubble enveloped both of them in a large area.

Everyone on Aqua's side were surprised. "Wh-what is that?!" Nami asked.

"Our new toy~!" Vicki explained.

"What is going on?!" Sera stated getting up and sees the ring expand and created a big sphere around the two. She tried to go through it, but it pushed her back on the ground.

She hears Sandra and Hana chuckling at the Gardevoir's landing, which irritated her some more.

"You never heard of a force field before?" Sandra asked.

"And a force field cage match~?" Followed Hana. "Oh well we didn't mentioned that did we? Sooorrry~." She said sarcastically.

Sera growled as she started to charge with Goddess energy unstably again.

"Hey, you wanna be angry at anyone, be angry at her." She pointed at Aqua. "She wanted to be with me no matter what, even if she did lost her memories."

Aqua just clenches her paws at that statement. "Wait what? What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh just the fact that my mother was gonna wipe you and your friends memories clean if you were to get fully corrupted."

Aqua couldn't find an answer to that and remained silent.

"Oh right, you didn't know that. How delightful~." She grinned.

"Aqua…!" Sera growled through her teeth.

"Sera, she didn't know." Nami stated.

"Didn't know or didn't care?!" The Gardevoir challenged. "If what Hana stated was true, she knew what she was getting into and still chose her over us?!"

Nami did not know what to say to her.

Sera looked at Aqua "If she told you to go to the club and get valuable info about our plans, angel profiles, anything that would severely harm us and take back the crystal, would you do that?!"

"... I… Don't… Know? Mmmaybe..?"

"Maybe?! Despite everything we all went through?!" Sera growled, then looked downward. "I thought we were friends…"

"N-No! Wait, we are friends!" Aqua protests. "P-please let me explain-"

"No, Aqua." Sera stopped her. "You showed me that we don't matter to you compare to her, so don't even talk to me. It's over."

The Samurott felt heavy in her heart as she collapsed on her knees. 'N.. No…' She felt like tearing up, her hands were trembling in sadness.

She then looked at Hana. The Bayleef kept a straight face, but was sad internally. 'That was what I was afraid of back at the beach incident. I caused this fallout, didn't I…?' she tried her best to prevented her to doing this, even hoped that Aqua would've just refused this deal. 'But she was the one who kept going at me! Despite everything I told her!' She then clenched her fist quietly. 'I'm sorry Aqua, but you brought all this on yourself.'

Soon they all saw the bubble around the area vanished.

"What the?! Wh-What just happened?" Hana asked confused.

"Ivy! You alright?" Sera cried out.

"Uuuhhh~...! Just trying to woman handle this long-legged gal!" Ivy stated coiled around Vicki who cleverly uses her legs to press at Ivy's privates somehow.

The Serperior groaned from the friction as she used her vines to stop the legs. "Stop doing that!"

"Can't do that~. Not until I win." The Tsareena teased as she got out her own vine whips.

"I won't lose! My friends are counting on me!" She said fighting back Vicki's with her own. She then shone with Goddess power.

Vicki grunted with the bright lights in her eyes. "Oh, so I guess we're doing this now!" She grunted as she braced herself.

Ivy then released herself from her and Vicki's conflict. Green energy flowing in her body and on her powerful armor. "This is the power of an Angel who fights for love~! And it's beyond that~!"

Vicki got up and prepared herself. "You haven't seen anything yet." She then readied herself.

Ivy brought her drill gauntlets together as they started spinning and she charged at her.

Vicki braced herself as she collided with Ivy with her armed legs. Sparks were flying around as each tried to push past the other which ended in a draw as they were pushed back.

Vicki chuckled, "I gotta say, I'm impressed you gotten stronger."

"So have you." Ivy replied.

"It's a shame your friend is very unappreciated about you and her friends…" Vicki chuckled.

Ivy frowned and looked at Aqua forlornly.

"It must hurt, knowing she would break everyone's heart over a girl who would just keep in a dungeon with no chance to see anyone but mutants~..." She laughed at the fact.

"You wrong!" The Serperior protested.

"So why did Aqua protested about not wanting to be rescued?"

"You wouldn't understand her feelings at all!"

"And I suppose you do? Look at your psychic friend over there." She pointed at the Gardevoir who was still fuming.

"Sera?" Ivy asked. "You alright?"

"Be quiet!" Sera yelled out scowling. "I'm practically surrounded by idiots!"

"Eehh!" Ivy jolted from her tone.

Sera was beyond angry than she was with them at high school. She felt betrayed, backstabbed, used in a bad way. "I've had it with Aqua..!" she said to herself as she wished this day was done and over with.

"She… she's just upset. Once this is over and talk this through, it'll be fine!" Ivy insisted to Vicki who just laughed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She charged at her with a flying kick which is deflected by Ivy's drill gauntlets.

"I'm ending this!" Ivy announced as she pressed the button to release the suction cups which suckled on her nipples hard. Her drills were glowing green and spinning much faster than before. She didn't even flinch at the feeling of being sucked of her breast-milk. "Ahh~! Goddess Love Charge~!" She then charged forward, a stream of green energy moving like a snake. Her weapons flashed a bright light as they became more powerful.

Vicki quickly had a plug went and plunged into her pussy as she leaped into the air. Her appearance changed for her attack. Her crown grew thorns, her skirt shaded orange-red and her legs grew thorns around themselves. "Succubi Lustful Charge~!" She cried out with her eyes glowed orange as she dived kick at Ivy's attack. They collided and grunted as sparks fly from the loud clinging of metal.

The ground practically shook. Everyone covering their eyes and bracing themselves to not be pushed back. They then see the two still clashing weapons but were at a standstill, while still shaking a little.

'Impossible… I refuse to lose to this snake!' Vicki thought gritting her teeth, her plug taking more energy than an Elite version. "Give up! You won't win!"

"Hah! Your vagina is leaking like my nipples!" Ivy tried to counter.

"That's…. The point!" Vicki states pushing her leg harder while she pushes her plug in herself deeper.

'She's trying to feed her attack more energy.' Ivy realized. 'Guess I'd better~...' She then turns a knob of her weapon to increase the suction power. Her weapon started to show red streaks with the green and her drill became bigger and looked like two drills stacked together. "Goddess Love Burst~! Giga Spiral Thrust~!" Ivy then lunged at Vicki with the large drill, spinning with great velocity.

The Tsareena sweatdropped as she tried jumping out of the way but what she did not expect is the feeling of being pulled in by a vortex of wind created by the drill. "What the? How in the world?!"

"Hi-tech drills are like dangerous eggbeaters~!" Ivy yelled out.

Vicki tried grabbing something to hold on to. "What are the scientifics of drills making like vacuums!?" she cried out. "It doesn't make sense!"

'Just like about half of the stuff that happens to us recently…' Hana thought.

"Actually, the drill is actually spinning in reverse, stirring around the wind like it would do in water or spinning blade in a juicer, creating a vortex that sucks up, shreds and mixes what gets caught in it." Sera explained.

"You cook?" Nami asked curious.

"I studied what a quantum singularity is in astronomy class." Sera explained. "Though I'm a pretty good cook as well in cooking class."

"You girls never watch many Super Robot anime!" Ivy shouted out.

"Do I look like a girl who would be interested in giant robots?!"

"Think about hydraulics in technology class~" Nami tried to joke.

"Great, so now you're a clown…" Sera rolled her eyes in a joking way.

"My sis isn't an idiot, idiot." Aqua muttered.

"Don't talk to me slut!" Sera countered, giving her the death glare.

Aqua huffed and looked away. 'She's really angry at me…' she said feeling her heart is in pieces.

Hana looked at Aqua pitifully. She wants to try to comfort her or try to show Sera she really does care for her. But she won't forget the task at hand.

They turned and see Vicki's on the ground, beaten and defeated. Her body glowed a bit before she returned to her normal Tsareena form.

"Oh, how convenient~" Ivy chimed as she went to join the others with Hana gritting her teeth.

"Don't get too excited, it's just starting!" she warned. "Up next~..." she went into the box and pulled out a paper and read it. "Sera vs. Sandra~!"

Sera still kept her glare as she entered. The Lurantis walking right behind her.

"I still would've wanted the Dewott…" she muttered as she faced the Gardevoir. "But I guess I'll test my new power out on you instead!"

Sera just stood silent as she got her bow-blade out. She then looked at the Lurantis menacingly.

*EX*

Sera was panting, using her sword for support as she saw the Lurantis returned to normal. "That's… What… You get… For comparing me… With that Baby-Wott!"

She left the area and sat down with a grunt.

Hana got up. "Let's get this over with." she walked towards the area. "It's about time I finally and officially fight you for real!"

Nami and Aqua got up and faced the Bayleef who transformed into a Meganium. "You just couldn't forget about me and move on with your life… Now look where it gotten you."

"I am looking. It brought me back to you."

"Pretty much giving up your sanity and your friends in the process." Hana pointed out.

"I HAVE NOT!" Aqua protested.

"So Sera is angry at you because…" Nami stated.

Aqua winced at the question. "Ghk! Don't bring her up like this!"

"And what about your mother?" Hana asked. "I thought she meant a lot to you… You were her successor to the knight of love..

"And you're letting your mother pressure you like this?!" Aqua asked. "What about your freedom to choose?!"

"I'm pressured by my mother?..." Hana stated. "Whatever are you talking about? I choose to do this."

"No, you didn't! You were forced to by yourself!"

"And what about you? Nami broke her mother's heart by vanishing w/o a trace. Just as she was healing, you want to crush it even more?" Hana sneered. "How selfish you are… A failure to the title of Angel Water!"

"What about Petal, your other mother?! Huh!?" Aqua argues back. "You're disregarding her Angel legacy! You're even worse than Rafflesia!"

"And how did Petal ended up on my mother's side anyway? Care to answer you two?" she said smirking.

"I love you too much to do the opposite of that." Aqua remained resolute.

"You tried to fight my mother, and I'm pretty sure you were warned against that. And you knew you had no chance. You even tried to corrupt your friends and even your own family… How is that not the same, if not worse than what your mother did?" Hana asked.

"... Can we fight and do each other now?" Aqua bluntly asked.

"Ooohh… I seemed to hit the widdle baby's bad spot~... Baby wanna bottle~?" Hana mocked.

"You didn't hit me there yet~"

"Then why are you trembling?" Hana stated noticing the Samurott's arms were shaking.

"I'm starting to feel turned on." Aqua said.

Hana grumbled a bit. "Heh, just like all the Succubi who chose to abandon their Guildmistress for my mother…"

"That's you isn't it?" Nami asked the Meganium.

"I'm referring to Aqua. As she's willing to throw away everyone just so she can benefit herself. She doesn't even care about you Angel Tsunami, even though you two just met for the first time…" Hana shakes her head.

"I wasn't any better myself…" Nami stated.

"Well you wouldn't throw away your own family would you?" Hana asked. "I'll know when you're lying btw."

"I've been gone for years." Nami explained. "I been investigating your mother's castle some more and been training to get stronger. I didn't think being somewhat corrupted would get me into trouble on the inside."

"I asked would you abandon your own family to get something, not explained why you were gone." Hana pointed out.

"Well, not really..?"

"See, even you know how heartless that is. And Aqua doesn't care about that."

"Shut up already!" Nami shouted out.

"Why yell at me? Aqua's the selfish one. You're nothing but a cheap, expandible, pawn to her." Hana said.

"Shut up!" Nami charges at Hana with her retractable tech claws out.

Hana let out her vine whips and wrapped her up. "Hold on now, we can't battle until I transform~!"

"Okay." Aqua replied rather quickly.

'Really? I mention transformation and she's not even a little worried?...' she look at one side of the area away from Aqua and Nami. "Fine then!"

Hana's body started to radiate with dark energy, it's aura visible to the two. "When you're in the dungeon, being sexed by multiple mutants unend, be sure to contemplate your actions before your mind breaks…"

She then grows a little in size as her body tenses up. Tentacles sprouting along her back as her green form darkens and goes a mix of dark green and purple. Her eyes then turned black with pink irises as she grinned with slightly sharpened but still blunt-if rough teeth. She made a high pitch scream as her transformation finishes. It sounded partially like a kaiju's roar.

"It's almost like one of those japanese yokais…" Nami shivered at the sight.

"I'm gonna be a total idiot saying this, but…" Aqua smiled softly. "Hana, you're beautiful~..." She whispered.

"Seriously?!" the two cried out in disbelief.

"I actually don't even want to know what's going on in Aqua's head…" Ivy nervously sweatdropped.

'Typical of her.' Sera shakes her head grudgingly.

Hana growled grizzlier than before. "Okay seriously, how expensive is Angel therapy anyway!? I feel like they would make a discount for your insane sister!"

"My little sister is just that lovesick on you is all…" Nami sweatdropped as well. 'Though Brio wouldn't be this asinine herself…'

*Brief slide to Brio*

"Why did my heart beat?" the Brionne looked around.

*Back to battle*

"As well as sick in the head. In that case, you might as well just watch me fully corrupt your big sis then." she approaches the shiny Samurott.

"No, take me first~!" Aqua yelled, but Hana just shot her tentacles right at Nami.

The older Samurott jumped back and slashed at the tentacles coming at her. "Aqua, care to tell me why are you this obsessed with Hana?!" The older sister asked.

"Because we're alike." Aqua answers.

"You're… Alike?" Nami asked before blocking another wave of tentacles. "What do you mean by that?"

"We love our mothers but are always pressured by them to do the things they expect us to do!"

"You don't love your mother." Hana stated chuckling. "Otherwise you wouldn't be letting your big sister fight me alone."

"Oh my Arceus…" Aqua mumbled. "Why are you becoming so stupid now?"

"Well why did you become so heartless?" She asked back.

"Sometimes I just don't know myself!" Aqua defended. "You know, this isn't some cliche anime where the hero is focused on one thing only!"

"Your right. It's a tragedy!" She said before knocking Nami back.

"So why bother with this?! Why try pathological attacks!?"

"Yeah, I'll just rape your sister, then your friends and then you, afterwards I'll cast you all in a dungeon where all mutants will have free rein over you." Hana said gleefully as she wrapped Nami up in tentacles.

"I'm just as strong as you are! And things will work out!" Aqua shouted out as she lunges at her.

Hana was able to block the sword strike. "Ohh… look who decided to drop her diapers and grow up for a change." She then lets out her tentacles at Aqua.

Aqua used Ice Beam to freeze them and the ones bounding Nami who broke out and they charged at her.

Hana summoned a gust of wind with numerous razor sharp leaves within and launched it at the two.

They yelled at the attack and got cuts on their bodies. They powered through it and swung at mutant Hana who brought out her very own super weapon which was a demonic-looking greatsword.

It clashes with Aqua's sword and Nami's claws. "Great Arceus!" Nami jolted as she tries to push through.

"Like it? It's in my own design~." Hana cheered as it started glowing red around its jagged circuit lines.

"Whoa…" Aqua stated in wonder.

"Oh, don't even think-" Sera tried to speak out, but Aqua shouted out, interrupting her.

"Your weapon is so awesome~!" She shouted out, making Hana growl.

"Well we're doomed…" Sera sighed as she was about to leave.

"Sera wait, she's just lovesick, that's all." Ivy stated.

"Urrgh! I just can't!" Sera cried out. "I'm done being manipulated by her like some cheap pawn!" And then seemingly leaves.

"She still cares about you! You'll break her heart if you're not here!" She warns.

"Let it break then!" She bluntly said. Though her face shows tears running down it. 'She already broke mine…' She then teleported away.

Ivy looked downhearted at the response. "Why does almost most ladies act so rude and senseless?"

At the battle, the two water types were dodging Hana's attacks as best as they can.

"Ngh! Y-You just don't know when to shut your mouth!" Aqua shouted out at Hana.

"You don't know when to wise up and quit while you're ahead!" Hana shout back.

"Oh stop being so stupid!" Nami shouted back.

"Talk your little sister about that. How can you of all pokemon forgive her for all the atrocities your sister committed?!"

"That's who she is, little miss princess of rape! She's my Arceus-darn sister! And no amount of diss or jeers will make me change it!" Nami stated. "You yourself don't have any siblings nor anyone to discipline for your sexual behavior in public!"

"Well at least I care about my mothers! Unlike you two who shows no problem breaking your mother's hearts by leaving them with just them and Brio!" Hana gritted her teeth. "How can you two talk and smile so carefree when you're willing to do such a cruel, selfish act?!"

"Your mother's the villain for crying out loud!" Nami yelled.

"And your sister's the hero?! A heartless traitor is more like it!" She taunted.

"Stop it stop it STOP IT!" Aqua screamed out.

"The truth hurts does it? Attempting to turn your friends and family into succubus… you mothers would be so ashamed of you. You don't deserve the title of 'The Knight of Love' anymore!"

Nami felt so fired up, she found the strength to not only break through their clash, but also give Hana's face a big punch that made her fall on the ground. "You know what they say, 'If you can't verbally shut'em up, just punch'em in the face.' And then kick them afterwards!" She then starts kicking her laid down position.

Hana groaned from the impacts as she growled, opening her mouth to blast a Hyper Beam. "You freaking simpleton! What's the big idea of punching me and then kicking at me lying down!?"

Nami blocked the impact as she remained upright despite the force. "You were being a big freaking jerk for a little girl!"

"I'm the jerk?! Your idiot of a sister wouldn't give up on me and find someone else!" Hana argued before getting punched in the face again. "Punching me's not gonna change the truth!" She then hit Nami straight in the gut.

"No, but it will get you to shut up!" Nami cried out, but saw a tentacle move down to crush her but Aqua blocked it. "Don't you think you two are getting kind of awkward in this argument!?"

Hana gritted her teeth as she tries to push them down. "WILL! YOU! JUST! LEAVE! ME! ALONE ALREADY!?" she cried out her voice shaking a bit.

She then lifted the hard vine up. "Yippee ki-yay, you mother-HUGGERS!" She exclaims finishing when sees a force-field around them. "What?!"

Then she felt a powerful blow to her side as she fell down. "OW! Who the heck!?"

Aqua and Nami looked shocked at the scene. "What happened?!" Nami exclaimed.

Somewhere far from the field...

A Gardevoir sighs as she lowers her bow down and got up. "This will be the last time I help you out of any mess. I'm sorry, Aqua… I wish you and Hana the best." she then left the area.

Back at the battlefield...

Aqua was confused about the situation until Nami shook her. "Come on Aqua, focus! Now's our chance!"

The Samurott Goddess was silent for a second before nodding. The two then pressed a switch and plugs appeared and went to their folds along with small suction cups appearing to latch on their nipples.

The two quivered a bit before they started charging towards Hana who has multiple tentacles coming out of her own weapon, going in her folds and anus, and latching on her nipples.

"Goddess Love…" Aqua stated while Nami started. "Angel Love…" "BURST~!"

Demoness Lustful…" Nami stated after. "Burst~!"

Their attacks clashed and a bright light flashed in the area. Almost like a nuclear explosion. Everyone not fighting had to put up a shield to protect themselves.

The light vanished and the three were still with their weapons still vibrating in and sucking on them. Aqua and Nami gritted their teeth as they tried pushing at Hana's large sword.

"I couldn't… Wake up… Without the image… Of you…" Hana grunted. "Always… Smiling… Always happy about… anything!..."

"I… Had… The same… With you… Glaring at me… Raping me…" Aqua muttered.

"And yet… Even after… All that…" Hana stated trembling. "You still… Wanna… Be with me?..."

"What will… You expect…?" Nami asked. "She's… Just… L-Lovesick…"

"Sick… in the… Head as… Well…" She sneered. "I… only hurt… her… I'm… No… Good… For her…" She started to cry… "S-so… Please… Find someone… Who'll… Make you happy!..." Hana pleaded.

Aqua said nothing until she whispered. "I'd… Rather… Free you… From your mother's… Dominance…!"

"I'm… Not being… Controlled by… My mother…" Hana insisted. "I… Love her… I don't want to… lose… her love!..." she whispered.

"Th-Then… You're… Lost… Yourself…" Aqua stated.

They then made a big puddle splattered all over around them before collapsing.

Hana reverted to her Meganium form as she leaned on Aqua's shoulder. "I least… I care… about them…"

"Do they… The same… With you…?" Nami asked, panting.

"They would… always comfort me when I'm sad… Even when… I told her about my feelings… She wasn't angry…" Hana said. "Just… Domineering…" she tried to stand up and leave, but she fell down and became knocked out.

Aqua looked at the Meganium in sadness. "I… I never knew how much I pressured her…"

"We all make mistakes…" Nami reassured her and looked at her waist area. "Even me… I'm sorry for you, sis..." She then hugged her on the side.

Aqua closed her eyes as she took an energy potion and took it, regaining her strength and stood up, making sure to pick up Hana as well.

"Girls…" Ivy whispered to herself and looked up in the sky. "Sera…"


	24. Episode 20: Suspension

At the club, Venus was pacing back and forth, head down with her eyes closed as Aqua was hanging off a hook by rope, her arms and legs pinned behind her back tightly in bondage rope. The Samurott didn't even flinch as she felt like she deserved her punishment.

"So let me see if I understand it clearly… You were kidnapped by Hana and her group, but you didn't try to escape…" Venus started off.

Aqua didn't say anything and leaned her head down with closed eyes.

"When Siren, Forest, and Tsunami came to your rescue, you refused their attempt."

She still didn't reply as she tried to stretch to get comfy.

"Then when Floral offered a deal which would jeopardize our organization if you lose, you accepted it without hesitation…" Venus stated, hands gripping in her fist. "Then when Siren asked about would you betray us to be with her, you said you might've?!"

"Mmmpph…" Aqua whimpered as she shivered for the inevitable.

"And I still remember your actions from before with the mission and your purification. Did you know Lubri left a message saying you nearly flunked your training because you started moping around?!"

Aqua whimpered again, looking like she was about to cry.

"Do you think this funny?! Finding out one of my best angels would turn her back on everything that is pure and innocent just for one girl?!" the Arceus asked clearly angry at her actions, readying her whip.

"N-no…" she murmurred.

Venus readied her arm for a moment, then lowered it down. "I'm starting to think it was a mistake to give you advance training. I'm starting to think you're unfit to remain an angel…"

"So I guess… This is the end for me…"

"I'm sorry… but you forced my hand. Consider your angel permit termi-" Venus was about to finish.

"Guildmistress Venus…" Sera begrudgingly spoke up walking towards her. "I… I don't want her to be fired…!"

Venus and all her friends looked at her in shock.

"I do agree that Angel Water does deserve punishment for her misconduct, but her power is unique, I believe at one point you stated that Aqua's power was stronger than her mothers." she said.

Venus looked at the Mega Gardevoir bowing to her. "Please… Reconsider giving her a harsh punishment over termination…"

Aqua sweatdropped at her statement. 'Eh…? I would rather prefer something that wouldn't be physically punishing if it means I won't be fired…'

Sera didn't respond, didn't even look at her.

"Considering that we all know Aqua's despicable actions, she deserves to have her license and powers revoked." Venus said.

"Revoked!?" Ivy exclaimed. "You mean she's on probation?!"

"It means to be fired. But to Siren's request, I won't do that." Venus stated.

"Th-Then what are you gonna do!?" The Serperior asked worriedly.

"That being said, she still did terrible actions. While she isn't fired, she's being suspended from further duties for 2 months." she stated.

"2 months!?" Aqua shouted. "B-But what about stopping Empress Rafflesia!?"

"Even with 3 goddesses, I don't wanna risk things going worse, so I'm waiting until all your friends become goddesses. And I'm adding that you go to non-sexual therapy here 3 times a week for the two months suspension."

Aqua twitched her eye as they say the cure is always worse than the disease.

"And finally, you are to write a 500 word essay about what it means to be an Angel of Love." Venus finished.

"O-Once?" Aqua asked hopefully about the essay.

"Yes, but maybe that's light. 1000 words." Venus announced noticing the hopeful tone.

Aqua looked at Venus and then at the wall in disbelief. "1000? That's overkill!"

"2000 then! Wanna go for 3000?!" Venus asked.

"N-N-NO Guildmistress!" she announced.

"If we're done, then I'm going." Sera said as she started to walk off but not before saying. "... 2500 words, take it or leave it."

"2000's good. Also, we need to purify Hana and her friends. And their corruption level is too high for even Aqua's power to work." Venus said.

"Let's hope Nami and Blade still got it once Aqua will sooner or later be with them." Sera said.

"Actually, I set up a purification chamber which can help purify high levels of corruption. They just need… 3 Goddesses to work."

Sera looked away while crossing her arms.

"3 each?" Ivy asked.

"Yes…" she answered as she turned to Sera. "If you can't do it for yourself, and you won't do it for Aqua… Can you do it because it's the right thing to do?" Venus asked.

"...Fine." Sera said with an reluctant tone. "But afterwards, I want nothing else to do with Aqua!"

Aqua felt hurt at her words.

Venus released Aqua from the ropes as she lead the three towards the purification area of the club.

"They won't forget who they are right?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"No, they won't. Which'll be great for therapy." Venus explained.

"That's a relief." Aqua said sighing but then looking at Sera.

The Gardevoir kept her look forward until noticing Aqua looking at her. "What?" She asked annoyed.

She didn't say anything but looked away from Sera.

"Sera come on. What's done is done, we gotta let go of the past, not hang on it." Ivy stated when she tries to place a vine on her shoulder.

"So your telling me that despite the horrible actions she committed, what she said during the infiltration and purification, and what she risked losing, I'm supposed to forget all that and forgive her?!" She asked the Serperior.

"Just bury the hatchet."

"What Aqua did didn't just hurt me, she.. I felt betrayed by someone who consider me a sister…" she said trembling. "And she tried to throw all of us to the Mightyenas just to be with Hana! How are you not angry at that!"

Ivy thought back and remembered her one time watching a movie marathon or playing her RPG games, both with plenty of drama. A lot of stuff happened which cause conflict with the characters. "... I'm well too experienced in too much of these cases."

"So you should understand why I can't just forgive her. She crossed the line." Sera said ending the discussion.

All Ivy could hope she either gets therapy or a big slap and reminder of her own reason being an angel. '... Jerk.'

"I'm a jerk?! How the heck I'm suppose to feel about what she's done?!" Sera asked gritting her teeth.

Ivy just rolled her eyes. 'Mind stalker…'

"Enough Ivy. Sera's right." Aqua stated. "But… Some things are… Out of our control. Even Fate's!"

"We can control our fates." Sera stated not trying to start a fight. "Let's just try to get through today."

"... Somehow, I actually want to quit on you." Aqua muttered.

Ivy looked shocked. "Come on, not you too!"

"Maybe deep within myself, I always hated Sera for ruining our fun. And that was before she even became an angel."

The Gardevoir actually looked shocked at the tone and opened her mouth, but gritted her teeth and started walking away from them.

"Well, good riddance." Aqua said. "... At least until this is over."

Venus watched her walk off with a sad expression. 'I better talk to her.' "Give me a minute you two." she said as she walked after her.

"What about the inmates?!" Ivy asked.

"They'll have to wait. It won't work with only two." Venus called out.

*At the bath house.*

"Honestly… Angels these days, they aren't made like they used to be…" The Arceus mumbled to herself. She enters the area and saw Sera as a kirlia, at the edge of the pool crying.

Venus sighed as she approached her.

"Is it me… Am I the one going crazy?" Sera asked herself unaware that Venus is nearby. "Is that why I can't let this go?..."

Venus decided to stay where she is to listen in more.

"I want to forgive her… I really, truly do… but it hurts… it hurts what she put me through…. She's the reason why I became an angel in the first place…"

Venus decided to make a speech about her daughter, Muse. "... When my daughter was given the opportunity to become an angel… She was very nervous and shy about the conditions."

The kirlia turned to see Venus was next to her. "Hmm?"

"I remembered how well she did in her private classes with me as her teacher." she spoke. "Identifying tools… offense, defense training… But also in the proper subjects you find in your regular everyday classes."

"She does look smart." Sera stated softly.

"There was even a time when she felt like I've never been there for her by the time she unlocked her true power."

"What happened next?" She asked.

"I've been too busy with almost everything and Muse stopped talking to me." Venus answered sadly. "We only communicate via SMS."

"But Muse sounds like she still cares about you. And she always acts shy when we asked about you."

"That's the covers of every book."

"What you mean?" Sera asked confused.

"You know what they say about not to judge a book by its cover?"

"It's true. She told me she wants to spend more time with you." She said recalling that time during training.

Venus then took out her phone via portals by her Mind Plate. She contacted her daughter, hoping to speak to her.

"Oh, um… H-Hello, M-Mother?"

"Hello Musey, you doing okay?" Venus asked.

"Y-Yeah…" The Mesprit answered. "Life's a bit in the middle when you're at a Goddess Rank…"

"I noticed. We're making progress with the teleporter, so it should be fixed within the week." She told her.

"Oh good!" She exclaimed. "I always felt embarrassed about being naked around almost everywhere in the Casanova Club."

Venus giggled a bit at that. "I'll provide some clothes for you if it'll help."

Muse was silent for a second until she asks. "Um… If it's not too much trouble~... Could we~... Have some 'fun' when I visit you~?"

"For my dear princess, anything~." Venus said, a tear running down her eyes. "I miss you Musey… I feel like I never said it enough but.. I really miss you~. Your smile, your voice, your laughter. I would dream of holding you in my arms, hugging you deeply~."

"Kissing my lips to make out with me~?" She teased her mother.

The Arceus blushed from embarrassment. "Come on, can't I talk about missing my daughter without it getting sexual?" she said looking flustered.

Muse giggled. "I'm sorry~... I-I just thought you always loved those sorts of things."

"Of course I do~. I just want to be able to sometimes feel like a genuine mother. You know… the non-incesual kind. Nothing wrong with that though, but sometimes love is better when it's the innocent kind." she explained.

"I know… You could blame the shippers around you for all you and I could care."

They giggled at the joke. "Well I gotta go. Take care of yourself. I love you... my precious little princess~."

"I love you too, Mommy~..." Muse said back before they hang up.

Venus turned to see Sera was looking a little better. "You're not wrong when you say you can't forgive her. Even I'm taken back with what I just read during the results." She said rubbing her back.

"Well… Someone has to discipline her at the hardest…"

"That's where I can count on you for that. Just maybe be a little less harsh. You can still not forgive her, just lighten up a bit. And you know she didn't really mean what she said right?"

Sera thought about it and remembered how she helped her study to get an A - in her exam. "Yeah… but still, It seems as though everyone is too okay with what she did…" Sera pointed out. "It's actually creepy."

"Who could blame Aqua's confusion within herself?" Venus wondered.

"Hopefully the therapy can help with that…" she said as she got up. "And maybe shrink the limit to 1750?"

The Arceus thought for a moment until she nodded, hugging the Kirlia as they headed back.

Aqua and Ivy were lightly arguing with each other.

"I know that Sera was being rather harsh at you, but you have no right to lie to her about that." Ivy stated.

"She wasn't any fun since the days she always try to stop us from having it!" Aqua spat out.

"If it wasn't for her, we might've been suspended or expelled long ago!" Ivy argued.

"Oh yeah, like she shudda-cudda-wudda!" Aqua ranted out.

"What about the shower scene? She really enjoyed that moment, she even covered for us at that." Ivy pointed out.

"Hrrmmm…" Aqua just growled to herself.

"Hello." Sera stated as she and Venus returned. "I.. I've been acting really cold to you Aqua.. I'm sorry."

Aqua opened one eye at her. "So you're sorry? As in really sorry? Are you gonna forgive and/or forget too?"

"No, I haven't forgiven you… not yet at least. That being said, I'm gonna be okay with us taking and such, but I won't be much for activities between us, I need some time to heal." She explained. "I'm just who I am. I'm an honor student at heart. Always have been and always will be."

"I understand. I'm the Knight of Love even though I was selfish of my own needs of personal romance." Aqua nodded. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Not back then nor here now. I said I hated you about trying to stop our fun. But the truth is… I respect you for it. Any other girl would've most likely given up."

Sera smiled a bit at her statement. "I figured as much. Thank you anyway. Wanna hug it out?"

"... Aw, c'mere…" Aqua opened her arms slowly. Sera walked forward and embraced the Oshawott. "I still have love for you~..." She said tearfully.

"I don't hate you either… I hope I can forgive you soon." Sera said genuinely.

"Can you at least do it n-Mmmph!" Ivy was about to say until she was interrupted by Nami covering her mouth.

'Hey, what's this for?!' she asked.

'To stop pushing it.' Nami said firmly. 'You can't force a wounded heart to heal faster. You're lucky she's choosing be be a bit nicer.'

'I would forgive her quickly…' Ivy mumbled.

'Maybe you would, but Sera's a Kirlia, known as the Emotion Pokemon. They have very strong emotional strength, but they have clinks in their armor.' She explained.

'Don't you mean chinks?' Ivy corrected.

'Whatever, and Aqua struck her in her clink!' Nami stated.

'Chink~!' Ivy replied.

'Whatever!' Nami growled. 'Anyway, I agree with her. Aqua shouldn't be easily forgiven for her actions.' She then went to join in the hug with them.

"I suppose I can go with this." Ivy went to it as well.

Venus looked at them with a smile and came in to join them. "I know it wasn't easy Sera, but I appreciate you speaking up for her."

"Thanks, Guildmistress~..." She said with a small smile. "Come on, we still gotta get rid of their corruption right?"

"Well, if Hana is willing to talk to me…" Aqua muttered.

"I thought you were looking forward to it." Ivy stated.

"The truth is, I have been listening to her but I felt too angry at her to accept it."

"Accept what?" Ivy asked.

"That she is willing to be evil in order to protect me… And I squandered it by my actions… it's gonna lead to another argument."

"So just do what I would do when I tried to discipline you and Ivy in your own way." Sera advised.

"Yell at us?" Ivy asked.

"Uh, no. Well, I do that when you're attempting to get in trouble but, no."

"Try to understand and reason with her?" Aqua guessed.

"Yes, exactly." Sera answered.

"I… I'll try." Aqua stated. "But I've a feeling Hana will shout out any of the first things I would expect."

"'I'm surprised the ballerina is walking with you.'" Ivy guesses.

"Is that supposed to be my pet name?" Sera asked hearing that.

"It's more of a nick for a Meloetta inspiration." Ivy teased.

"Though the dress you wear does look like your a dancer." Venus pointed out.

Sera blushed as some of it is true. "Well it does sound cute at least.."

"Yeah, it does~..." Aqua muttered as she looked away.

Sera looked downward a bit. "Is there any risk with this purification method?" She asked.

"Well, think of how you all had to purify Aqua but riskier." Venus explained.

"Can't have a solution without its risk…" Nami groaned.

"Well…" Venus started off. "It is what we recently made in case it was something too much for Blade's family to handle alone."

"So I'll need help then?" Aqua asked.

"Why did you think I said it needed 2 more goddesses to work?" Venus pointed out.

"So we need five of them?" Aqua asked again.

Venus, Sera and Nami groaned. "Aqua...What's 1 +2?" Sera asked.

"Three."

"And how a many goddesses did I say are required for the purification of a high corruption to work?" Venus asked next.

"Six."

"No." Venus stated.

"Nine?"

"No.." Venus stated again getting a bit frustrated.

"I give up!"

"3! I said 3 goddesses are required for the process!" Venus stated. "I said this not too long ago!"

"Oh… I feel so stupid now." Aqua muttered sadly.

"Well now you know. I have a question, but it's off topic. Why don't you have ways to have angels turn into creatures?" Sera asked.

"Because that would be too ugly." Venus answered.

"Not if you were to make careful decisions about certain things." Aqua pointed out.

"That: You're correct about." Venus stated. "I'll keep that in mind, can we please get to the pool area now?"

Everyone nodded and followed her. They reached the door and the Arceus punched in a few numbers on the pad before it slowly opens.

There were some moaning grunts and groans coming from the room. They look inside and their mouths flew open.

"I don't know why, but for some reason… I don't know what's right or wrong anymore." Ivy twitched her eye a little at the sight.

"I thought you be the one to get excited at this." Sera stated.

"Not when I'm those gals." The Serperior replied.

They see a large pool with a bunch of multi-colored tentacles writhing around the area. All of them doing about almost every sexual action on the Succubi.

Sera stood silent as she took a look at the Samurott. "What's your take on this?"

Aqua said nothing as she looked pitifully at Hana. She was holding her arms together and shivered.

The Meganium was in agonized pleasure as she is being done in all holes. "Mmrrmmph…!" She grunted with a tentacle in her mouth.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Aqua admitted. "Wh-What if she loses her memories about me?"

"I already told you she or they don't have to." Venus reminded her.

Hana then muffled out something.

"It seems she wants to say something." Ivy pointed out. "Any controls on the tentacles in this pool?"

"I could make it that we can communicate telepathically with her." Sera suggested as she placed her hands on her temples.

"Please?" Aqua asked.

"I'm already doing that. You don't need to ask." The Mega Gardevoir said opening her now-glowing pink eyes.

"Thank you." She said as she looked at Hana who just glared at the group, though it wasn't in anger surprisingly.

'Well… I'm surprised the Mega Gardevoir is with you. She forgave you that fast?...' She thought flatly.

'Not… Entirely.' Sera muttered. 'I'm still mad at her, but I'm not being cold.'

'Rrrggghhh… You all suck!' Hana spouted pathetically.

'You're not struggling?' Ivy asked.

'I know… when I have lost..' She said eyes lowering. 'So now you going to purify us, right?'

'Just why are you so bitter?' Aqua asked worriedly.

'I'm being forced to betray my mothers by an idiot… how could I not act bitter?' She asked back.

'I maybe an idiot, but I'm not an idiot-idiot." Aqua defended.

'Whatever… just when you three go to purify me… make sure you bury my memories away.' She said.

'What?! No!' Aqua yelled out.

'Why not? It's possible isn't it?' She asked.

'I don't want to lose you…' Aqua moaned in sadness.

'I don't care anymore… I'm tired… I'm tired about arguing with a lost cause.' Hana said pitifully. 'I just want this to end.'

Aqua couldn't help but feel so sad and sorry for Hana and herself. 'I never meant for it to go like this. Before I met you again, I resolved to prove myself to you, even if I meant I had to fight you, I was gonna show you how strong my love is for you, that I can help change your mothers for the better…'

'For the better, they say…' Hana sarcastically said.

'But as you can tell, when I saw you again, I pretty much threw that plan out the window.' Aqua thought crossing her arms. 'Nothing mattered to me anymore, I just don't want to be always told what to do…!'

Hana looked away with a groan. 'That almost makes two of us…' She stated, crossing her arms if she could die to the tentacles around her.

'You were right.. I was blinded by my love that I was going to cast away everyone who cared about me. My friends, my family… I nearly was terminated from angelhood.' Aqua sadly thought.

'Oh, so not everyone in this club is so stupidly forgiving of you. Good to know.' She responded. 'Are you done, so either bury my memories, or just put me in a cell.'

'... I won't do either of those…' Aqua replied back.

The Meganium rolled her eyes as she just moaned from the pleasure. 'Well then I may as well just stay here with these tentacles…!'

'Come on now, you don't need to give up on your parents or me…' Aqua said comfortingly.

'I didn't, you did!' She reminded.

'I once did, but now I learned from that.' She stated. 'Too late maybe, but I learned from that!'

Hana quivered as she started to cry. 'Aaarrrhhh! How?! How do you all do this?! Being all sensible when you weren't earlier!?'

'I'm just don't want to keep arguing with you.' Aqua said. 'I want to help you Hana. I don't blame you for calling me those bad things, I blame myself…'

Hana was silent for a moment as she was weeping. 'I'm… I'm scared… I'm just scared th-that… That…! That I would be punished big time and our future baby might become a monster…!' she cried out trembling, tears running down her face.

'That's why you're evil?' Ivy asked.

'1 of my reasons. I don't want to lose my mother's love either… If I choose you, they… they'll hate me for it. Maybe you can live with that Aqua, but not me!'

'Then let us earn it together in a way we'll all love each other like a big happy family!' Aqua suggested.

"Earn it? Earn back our mother's love? And how you plan on doing that?' She asked looking at her.

'By purifying her like you!' Aqua replied.

'You already tried fighting her idiot. Despite me telling you what happened to your mother.' she pointed out. 'What makes you think things will be different next time?'

'Not only am I a Goddess, but I'll have everyone I love by my side, including you.'

'A...Aqua…' she said softly. 'You're still a hopeless, lovestruck idiot…'

Aqua didn't say anything as she knew Hana would say that.

'But then again… you and your friends might just be to do that~.' She said sweetly.

Aqua widened her eyes a bit, surprised at her statement.

'I'll put my trust in you.. Give me all the love you have… Aqua-wott~.' Hana asked looking in Aqua's eyes.

Aqua babbled some things unintelligible tearfully as she felt her heart beat. Her eyes glistened in the light. She started to walk forward. 'Hana… Rita~.'

"Uhh… is it okay for you to get so close? Those tentacles are sure to get you." Sera pointed out. But she was too late as Aqua jumped in to hug her.

She saw her struggling through the web of tentacles to reach her. 'Good grief. Seems we always need to help her…" Sera thought to herself as she sees Aqua and Hana moaning by the tentacles.

"We need to join them do we?" Ivy asked.

Sera nodded as she follows Aqua. The two entered the pool and a number of tentacles already wrapped around them.

They flinched but kept on going. "Nnghh.. Slow down Aqua~!" Ivy cried out to her. "All these tentacles practically don't know between friend or foe~...!"

Sera was wrestling with some to keep them out of her holes for a moment. "I think… they're meant for that~!" She then cringed as they start tickling her body. She stiffened a giggled as she pushed through. "N-N-Nnnooo~..." she started to chuckled as she felt them rub her sensitive parts.

Ivy felt it too as she tried to pull them away. "Aahh… they're so eager… so how does the process work?" Ivy asked Venus who raised her index finger as she was about to speak but stopped with a questionable look.

"What is it?" Ivy asked.

"Uuuhhh…?" Venus just stuttered as she tried to think.

"Please tell me you just playing a joke right?" Asked Sera trying to keep the tentacles from violating her.

"I… Guess you all just do it like you purified Aqua~?" Venus said shrugging.

Sera lowered her eyelids at the Arceus. "Prepare for a merciless pounding when I'm done with this~!" Sera told Venus with a glare.

The Arceus snickered at that innuendo. "Heheheh~... Pounding~..."

"Yeah, you won't be sitting for a month after I'm done with you~!" Sera promises as she digged through the mess to reach Aqua and reached out her arm for her. The Samurott doesn't pay no mind to it as she was nearing Hana for a hug and kiss.

'Uhh… you do noticed my mouth is still stuffed right?' Hana pointed out.

Aqua nodded as she lent out her hand to take it out. Oddly enough, it seems to concede and it slid out of the Meganium's mouth for the two to kiss and make up.

"A tentacle allowing me to speak for a change… who the thought it?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I did." Venus stated.

Hana chuckled as she embraced the Samurott and pressed their chest together. They sighed softly at the warm touch but softer at a familiar feeling. "Hehe… they still feel plushy as before~." Hana said teasingly.

"And warm as last time~..." Aqua replied nuzzling her neck and cheek. The Meganium felt a jolt inside her chest when she felt her nuzzle. Her cheeks went rosy at the jolt and the softness.

Sera sees them and sighed to herself. 'They do look cute and I'm happy for them, but I still feel heartbroken by her betrayal…' she looked downward as the tentacles rubbed over her body. 'Why is Aqua just so… So…?' she tries to think of the right words. 'Selfish? Thickheaded? Insensitive? Are those it?'

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a stray tentacle thrusting in her vagina. She jolted as she let out a moan in response to the thrust.

She then looked annoyedly at the tentacle. "G-get out!" she stated trying to move away and started slipping as the tentacles were covered in slime. "Wh-Whaah~!" Sera felt her limbs being wrapped by the tentacles, limiting her movement.

She was then saved by Ivy as she was pulling the tentacles off her arms and legs.

Ivy pulled her vines that wrapped around Sera. The Gardevoir felt herself being moved away and towards the Serperior. "Thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome." Ivy pointed out, then frowned a bit. "You alright?"

"I'm just fine." Sera said with a slight huff. She started pushing through the tentacles again. This time, she made it to Aqua and Hana. 'So I guess I just relax now?' She asked herself trying to get comfortable by laying down on the two in a soft embrace from behind.

She blushes as she felt the tentacles rubbing all around her body. All tickly and slimy. "I hope it doesn't take too long." She stated. "It feels too good~...!"

Ivy joined them and wrapped herself around all three of them.

Aqua and Hana giggled as everyone is embracing them. She went and held Aqua's hands with her own.

"For real this time, Aqua~... I love you~"

Aqua smiles as she looked her in the eyes. "I love you too~...!" they went and kissed each other passionately.

They made out for a few minutes together before the lack of oxygen got near. They separated as Hana asked. "So what now~?"

"It's time for you and your friends to be good now, Hana~"

"Yeah, but how is that gonna work?" the Meganium asked confused. "I was told my level was quite high."

"Mine is high too~" Aqua replied assuringly. "Plus my friends are high as well~. I know we can do it."

She then thrusts down on Hana's member, causing the meganium to cried out in shock and in pleasure. "Kkkyyaahh~! You should've warn me you were gonna do that~! I wasn't ready~!"

"Well, that's Aqua for you." Sera stated before groaning as she felt a large tentacle slid into her vagina. "Th-The mind of a whore with the heart of an angel…!"

"H-hey!" Aqua stated. "I resent that remark!"

"So what would you call yourself when you're okay with the fact about how you're more than okay to be screwed in a club or the beach scene with a large audience watching you?" Hana asked smirking. "A whore best describes you."

"That's…!" Aqua fried to argue but closed her mouth. "More sensible than disagreeable… And I thought you and Sera hated each other considering the battle!" "I never hated her, you were frustrating me at the time." Hana pointed out.

"Maybe you should've been corrupted by Nara in the first place…" Ivy whispered to herself as quietly as she could.

"Ivy, if Aqua was to get your parents intentionally captured and corrupted by Rafflesia, making you orphaned and having to either find someone to stay with or go to an orphanage, all because Hana wanted her to do that, would you still be willing to forgive her?!" Sera asked.

"Yes!" Ivy yelled, but then thinks about it, finding out that her parents were kidnapped and taken away by Rafflesia's forces, turned into succubi, and finding out Aqua set them up to fall. "Actually, now that I think about it… But still!"

"I can't just turn a blind eye at what Aqua did and forgive her and act like everything is unicorns and rainbows Ivy! I rely on logic, reasoning and trust. And right now, I feel like Aqua doesn't really care about us… that everything we did together was nothing…" Sera said starting to cry, tears running down her face and on some tentacles around her.

Ivy looked silent at the moment. She recalled what Nami told her about Kirlia's being known as the emotion pokemon and how even they have chinks in their armor.

"Anyway…!" Aqua asked. "Can we please purify Hana now?!"

"Fine." Sera said, 'Though how exactly do me and Ivy help with that is the real question.' She then remembered how they purified Aqua. "Aqua, close your eyes." she asked her.

Aqua nodded and complied.

"Okay, now picture blue streams of light sprouting from your back and connecting it to us." Sera instructed.

Aqua then focused as a bright blue light shines around her vagina. Hana looked downward at the light and shuddered a bit.

"I-It tingles…" The Meganium said. "It doesn't hurt like before."

"That's because we love each other at the same time now~..." Aqua stated with a smile.

Then streams of light sprouted from her back to attach on Sera and Ivy.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Sera said in disbelief. "Aqua actually learned something from her mother! Then again, they are family." she shuddered at the feeling of the streams.

"Someone's having baby steps in re-trusting someone…" Ivy mumbled to herself.

Sera grumbles at the words, but doesn't push it, not wanting to keep fighting. 'Far from it. Just pointing it out.' She then felt something tingly between her legs. "Nnnghh~... Just like Aqua's purification..."

Ivy moaned happily from the feeling as she started rubbing her chest.

Everyone rolled their eyes as they knew she would be like that.

Aqua move her hips side to side as she massage her chest.

Hana moaned at her action. "It… that feels nice~..."

"I know, right~...?" She replies as they are about to kiss.

"Again, don't get tired of kissing me all the time?" Hana asked blushing.

"Nnnope~!" Aqua chimed.

'Of course.' she thought rolling her eyes, but smiled as she went and kissed her again.

Venus chuckled at the sight of those two and remembered Blade and Petal when they were making love together. She smiled happily and sadly at that memory. 'I used to make love with those two too…' She thought to herself. 'Hopefully that can happen again. When the battle is over…'

The girls moan out and bliss as they came pretty hard. A blinding light flashed all over around. With a loud cry sounding the whole area.

Venus covered her eyes to protect her vision. "Geez that's bright! And I thought I can make it shine bright." She giggled at that thought as she felt the light dimming.

Sera and Ivy were rubbing their eyes. "We need to start including sunglasses." Ivy stated. "We can go blind from this."

"We probably won't…" Sera replied. "If first time had any implications."

The light then stopped and then revealed a relieved Samurott embracing an equally happy Meganium, seemingly asleep peacefully. Hana's friends were asleep as well, also purified.

"Glad it was successful." Venus said helping everyone get back and away from the tentacles. "More so than usual due to them being Goddesses~"

Sera got up and stretched herself a bit. "Yeah… me too." She then looked at the sleeping Aqua and Hana. She smiled for a moment before she sighs, "I'll be waiting for you in the sparring room tomorrow." She told Venus before she started to walk off.

The Arceus sees her walk off before returning her attention to the unconscious group. She picks them both up in her arms, making sure they still embracing. "I'll let her stay with her before I start her suspension."

She then wonders in thought. 'Maybe I could allow Hana to be with Aqua during her suspension…?' She took a short bit to think about that before shaking her head. 'She needs to learn that her actions have consequences…' she started to head back alongside Ivy.


	25. Episode 21: Pained Heart

(2 months, 3 days later)

The group was in the dining hall of the club eating lunch together.

Though most of them were enjoying it, Ivy seemed depressed. "Aqua's not here…." she spoke looking at one of the empty chairs. "Neither is Sera…"

She didn't feel like eating when she remembered that time. So she just pushed her plate away from her and let out a long sigh. "It's like that movie where a big hero team split up for more than several months…"

"I agree with you there." Junie said as she ate her curry. "Feels we're at that point where characters go through a bad time after some good points showed."

Ellie nodded as she remembered how they're assigned with Ivy. "Eating here is not the same." the espurr stated sipping some juice. "On the other hand, those three succubi are given a good amount of rehabilitation."

Brio checked her smartphone to see it was 11:30. "Aqua should've been here by now. We said we meet at 11."

"She did sounded depressed in a way." Ivy mentioned. "Did anything happened at home Brio?" the Snivy asked the Brionne.

"Sigh… I tried to cheer her up with some pleasure, but…" she looked downward a bit. "My mother forbid me from doing that. I had never seen her so mad in my life."

"I can understand. Hearing that her successor would stoop to such a level just to be with her…" Ellie shuddered a bit. "It makes me wonder how-"

"Actually, Prima was the one who forbid me. Blade, she… she took it much worse." Brio pointed out. "She just lies down in bed all day."

*Flashback when Aqua went home*

Aqua looked like she had watched a bad adult tv show that made no sense.

"YOU INSOLENT, THICK HEADED GIRL!" A angry voice shook the inside of ALP. It was a Primarina bellowing at the top of her lungs. "Not only did you not struggled when figuring out you were kidnapped and denying rescue…" she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "You put your sister and everyone else in your group at high risk! All because of one girl?!"

"I-I… I l-loved her…" Aqua muttered fearfully.

"And that makes it right?!" Prima asked in response. "That girl could be the key to ending all worlds problems for all I know, that doesn't mean you should put her above your friends, and especially your family!" Prima then grabs Aqua by the arm and started walking to the bedroom.

They stopped as Prima opened the door and urged Aqua to look inside which the Oshawott hesitantly did.

What she saw was a Samurott sitting at a side of the bed away from her, head down and unmoving. Blade looked utterly sad and confused.

"When we heard about what happened during the incident, Blade stood there looking at the report. Then she turned off her phone, walked off and headed into our room." Prima explained not letting off her angry face. " She won't budge one inch from that spot other than to eat, use the bathroom, or get fresh air. You did this to her!"

"I...I..I…" she stuttered.

"Your mother lost her precious friend to that florges, which nearly cost her own sanity in the process, one of our daughters then disappeared without a trace and without even leaving a note, leaving us worried about her condition …" She paused as tears start to run down her eyes. "We also heard you were raped and nearly corrupted by the same florges and tried to corrupt us too.. Your mother, the original Angel Water… suffered all of this to make sure you were strong… And now we found out that you would cast us aside like a couple of pebbles just so you can be with the one you love… It's no doubt why one of your friends feels betrayed."

Aqua didn't say anything as she looked like the world has turned against her.

"Guildmistress has already given you a steep punishment, but personally, I feel like she was holding back. But I'm not satisfied!" she stated. "So, after your probation is done, you're not participating in any sexual activities for another 30 days, no sex toys, no ALP activities, no NOTHING!" Prima announced. "And you know the shocking part about all this?! It's me who's giving the punishment, and I'm not the responsible one of the two."

Aqua felt empty and darkness as her eyes looked like her sanity was slipping so she looked at her herm mother rather weirdly. "D… D… Do you even know… How I'm feeling… Now…?" Aqua muttered with her eye twitching.

Prima crossed her arms. "If you think… that I take pleasure in all this…. I don't…" Prima saddens. "You broke our hearts Aqua…" she entered the bedroom. "Now please… g-go to your room... I n-need to tend to your mother."

Aqua then looked at her and suddenly rushed at her by the neck. Prima reacted by moving out of the way.

Aqua then laid on the floor she unconsciously fell on herself, and wept quietly with a hint of giggling hysterically. Prima closed her eyes as she went to her and hugged her from behind.

End of Flashback

"Great arceus…" Ellie stated her paws cupping her mouth. 'Did Prima really acted like that?'

"I saw it all and overheard hiding." Brio said not intentionally answering her question. "It was the first time I saw and heard my Primarina mother really mad."

Junie looked forlorn. "That was harsh, but… I have to agree with Prima on that." she said.

"I wonder what they're all doing now?" A zorua girl asked sitting next to Ellie.

"I haven't asked and I know it's off topic, but who is she?" Ivy asked slightly curious.

"My new partner." The Espurr answered. "This is Alexandria, though everyone calls her Alex for short."

"Nice to meet you angels~" Alex greeted. "I'm known as Angel Night~"

"Oh, hi…" Ivy muttered, still sad for Aqua.

"I know it's a bad time." she said understanding.

"Thanks…" Ivy replied then asks. "Anyone else got new partners?"

"I recently partnered up with Sylvia." Junie said as the Sylveon nods her head in response.

"Oh, that's nice and all but where's my own partner?" Ivy asked bitterly.

"Just gotta be patient Ivy, destiny will answer soon enough." Sylvia responded confidently.

"Yeah, but it's only one month left and who knows what Rafflesia is planning." Brio said.

"Though I still think she was pretty harsh, but I think I get what Sera was talking about.." Ivy said. "She's lucky that I won't even think about slapping her though…"

"Come on Ivy, you said you get it. Knock it off with the whole slapping her business." Junie stated.

"You're right. I should just make out with her and stuff instead." Ivy said.

"We all should. I feel she's hurting just as much as all of us." Ellie stated.

Everyone nodded and decided to pay her a visit after their lunch.

Meanwhile…

The steam was floating on top of the water as a Kirlia was within it looking at a photo of her and her friends. "Why…?" she stated. "Why did everything turned out the way it did?"

"I tried so hard to protect you…" she trembles at that moment. "But then you did all that. I understand you love her but… That was too far." Sera spoke as her mind tells her she should forgive Aqua as she wasn't thinking...

"You really should forgive her." A disembodied voice called out to her.

She turned to the left and see a miniature version of a kirlia that looks similar to others, other than the halo on top of her head, wings on her back and carrying the harp. "You know she wouldn't intentionally hurt you or other pokemon she cares about."

"I… Guess not?" Sera said.

"If she really was your friend, she would've consider the consequences before acting." Another disembodied voice spoke out which reveals to be another miniature Kirlia with red horns on each side of her head and a red pointy tail. In her hands carry a 3 prong pitchfork. "She practically and basically took away your innocence and led you into all this sexy crap!"

"That… is true?"

"You choose to become an angel to protect her from Nara. I'm sure you remember that." the angel kirlia said.

"I-I do remember that…"

"You also remembered what she did when you all were on that infiltration and retrieval mission at the castle? When you were trying to warn her about that florges?" The devil kirlia asked.

Sera thought about it nervously. "She…. s-still went and attacked the florges."

"But she was desperate to save Hana! You were worried about her too, you know!"

"Well she wasn't worried about you or any of her friends. She even tried to corrupt Brio and Blade too! Her own twin and mother!"

"Mmrrmm…" Sera sweated about that.

"Quit trying to bring the bad stuff you viper!" the angel one argued.

"Oh, you quit being so soft on her, you pansy cherub you~!"

"Why you!" the shoulder angel then launched herself towards the shoulder devil, creating a dust cloud of violence as the real kirlia sweatdropped at the sight.

The two then flew up in the air and did a rather… Unflattering scene.

"H-hey what are you doing? Let me go!" the shoulder angel demanded upside down.

"Just wondering what you taste like, Lovah~!" The shoulder devil grinned and glared with her black and red eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that, and I'm not your lovah or whatever you're calling it!" she stated trying to slap her legs. She then felt a hard rough lick between her legs. "D-don't lick me you fiend!"

"Why not~? Your juices taste sweeter than honey~!" She then nibbled it with her pointy teeth.

"Nnyyeeh~!" she made a subtle gasped at that action as she struggled to get out of her hold. She tried to push her with her arms which were held by her legs. "S-stop it!"

Sera's devil then makes out on her angel's vagina, who let out a reluctant moan in response.

"This looks so strange…" Sera muttered, feeling somewhat excited. "I ought to stop it but…" She then made a muffled moan.

Soon the devil laid on top of the angel, albeit in the air.

"H-hey wait~!" the angel kirlia said blushing as the devil kirlia stared at her with a smile.

The angel Kirlia's blue eyes began to tear up. "N-no, don't take me… Please.."

"But you're so hot and sexy~!" The devil Kirlia then grows her member out to thrust inside of her.

"Nnyyeehh~!" she cried out from the member going all the way inside her.

Sera was shivering in unwilling pleasure as she unconsciously began to reach down her pussy.

The angel groaned from the unwilling pleasure. 'If that's how she wants to fight, then so be it!' she then tighten her vaginal walls and increased her body heat.

"Ack! Wh-What the~?!" She exclaimed. Her cock felt like it was being squeezed by pliers and warm, moist ones at that.

"If you intend to take out your desires on me, then I can make that difficult for you!" the Angel Kirlia said defiantly. "I won't become your sexual pet!"

"Why you~!" The devil Kirlia then proceeded to thrust her in and out hard and fast. The Angel Kirlia gritted her teeth and grunted, but not moaned or let off.

She then placed her hands on her buttocks and pressed them down for them to stay in place to squeeze her cock.

Sera blushes at the feeling as she realizes what she was doing before shaking her head hard. She even stopped fingering herself.

She looked to she the shoulder angel and devil were gone. She sighed, 'If I am daydreaming mini versions of myself, then I been in here long enough.' she got out of the hot spring and headed out.

'Maybe when she tries to talk to me next time, I'll offer a chance to earn my forgiveness.' she thought to herself. 'I can't hate her forever.' As she walks, someone started walking behind her.

She turns around and sees a familiar face, though the form was that of a flareon. 'That… That face…' "Sally?"

"It's so good to see you again Sera." the flareon said smiling. "I was hoping to see you after my initiation."

"Your initiation?" she asked before realizing. "Does that mean you're an angel now?"

Sally nodded happily. "I am known as Angel Flare, the beacon of hope and passion~!"

Sera smiled at her for her introduction. "Sounds cute, and catchy as well~." she responded staring at her face.

"Thank you~!" Sally responded.

As she smiled, she recalled what Aqua said about how to tell when someone cares about you. 'Making out or asking, well I rather do the latter because it's me.'  
"So… Sally… Have you done any missions lately?"

"Light ones like rescuing a lost girl before someone kidnaps her, facing petty mutants." she answers. "Sometimes I couldn't help but tease my enemies with my sexy body~..."

"I-I see…" she stated picturing Sally posing suggestively and blush. "And have… have you had any fun with your enemies?"

"Well…"

"It's okay if you had, I'm just curious." Sera assured her, rubbing Sally's shoulders.

"Okay." she smiled at her words. "I did run into a Ditto once~" she blushed. "I grinded my pussy on her face before defeating her."

"Aww…" she winked. "One more question, what do you think about… me?"

Sally widened her eyes a little and perked her ears up before blushing. "Well, I noticed when we were hanging out, we were acting a bit strange. I felt nervous, you eyes were sparkling, we even touched hands." The Flareon explained.

"Me too. So… who am I to you?" she asked as her heart started to beat faster. 'This feeling… why am I so nervous? Do I… feel…'

They soon stared at each other for a few moments. "S-sally?"

"Mmm~?" She asked.

"Y-you can be honest with me. Answer in any way you want." Sera assured.

"A-Any way I w-want~?"

The Kirlia nods her head in assurance.

The Flareon opens her mouth wide for a smile and her eyes sparkled. At the same time, Sera's eyes seemed to shined as well, her hands holding Sally's shoulders softly.

They then leaned down slowly. And before they realized what's going on...

"Oh, Sera~!" Someone called out like one of those cartoons.

The two jolted at the cry out. "I-Ivy?"

"Hey, we were looking all over for you~!" she cried out. "Thankfully we heard you were at the hot springs." she said as everyone looks at her. "What?"

They shook their heads. "Take a good look at how the Kirlia and my sister is positioned." Sylvia pointed out giving them a warm smile and a sly wink.

"Huh?" she looked and widened her eyes. "Ooohh~..."

"W-Wait!" Sera protested. "It's not what it-"

"It's okay Sera." Sally said smiling. "I don't mind anyone watching us scissor together~"

"Uh.. W-well…" she smiled as she went and the two shared a kiss.

Ivy smiled at the sight but twitched her eye faintly. 'How someone like Sera gets a girlfriend before me of all pokemon?' she grumbled feeling a bit jealous, though she still held a hidden grudge about her that day from Aqua's total mishap.

Sera can still feel a little rift between her and Ivy, and she doesn't want to keep fighting with her. 'I never wanted for it to go like this…' She had heard about Aqua's punishment from her herm mother, Prima. 'Especially with her parents.'

Junie had a stern look on her face as she can tell, Sera was feeling something deep down. She started to walk towards them. "Sera…"

'Angry at me too Junie? I don't blame you for not liking that I can't forgive her.' She looked downward.

"Haven't you ever known her like Ellie and I did?" The Mawile asked.

"Of course I known her, ever since middle school." Sera said.

"I've known her since her first year as an Angel." Junie said to her as well. "She used to be nervous about the sexually-charged suits like either you or Ivy. And perhaps half as Ellie was more..." She whispered out that last part.

Sera listens, but asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that in her own way when she's an angel during her first time, Aqua didn't like facing the mutants."

"So she was like me at one point." Sera said. "I suppose that was nice."

"She was scared to face those mutants at first, but soon… She got used to it." Junie explained. "Funny thing is that she started to enjoy their little rape attempts on her."

"Heh, it is." she chuckled a bit. "But why are you telling me this? It doesn't help at all about the current situation."

"You think you and Aqua are way different from each other." Ellie said. "While mostly true, given the least rest of it a chance that it isn't."

"That's not why I'm upset about her." Sera pointed out.

"Would you forget about it already?!" Ivy asked harshly.

"I can't!" Sera stated.

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE SHE BROKE OUR PROMISE!" She yelled out to them. Sera shook for a bit before she collapsed on her knees crying.

"Urrghh! Two freaking months! And one more to go!" Ivy yelled out herself. "AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH SOME SENSE AROUND HERE!? SHOULD I BE THE NEW HEROINE OF THE REMAINDER!?"

"That's enough!" Brio cried out to Ivy. "Sera. What did you mean by a promise?" she asked curious as to what she meant.

"Back when we were training to be goddesses, when we first obtained our new forms. Aqua was talking about how she can rescue Hana with it now." Sera explained going into a sitting position, hands on her knees.

"Uh-huh…" Brio nodded. "And…?"

"I of course was happy for her, but at the same time, I was worried… worried that she would lose herself and try to give herself and everything up just to be with her. So I ask her to promise me one thing…"

"Not trade her own life for only to be with Hana?" Brio guessed.

"Something like that. It's more like getting desperate and reckless in her pursuit of Hana." Sera cleared it up. "Nothing more, that's all I asked of her."

"Hmm…" Brio looked at her pitifully. 'Yeah, I have to admit, everything my sister did back there was reckless and desperate.' she thought to herself.

"Now I wonder does she even care about us… do we even matter?... heh, I bet she doesn't even remember our promise anyway. Heh… hehe.." she chuckled pitifully.

"Oh, laugh it all you want!" Ivy was about to leave. But saw Nami was standing in front of her, crossed arm and looking at her firmly.

"Did you not hear what Sera just said?!" the Dewott asked.

"Just the parts where she's all so sad now, that she doesn't know who her friends are anymore." Ivy then rubbed her temples. "This is the first time I ever became serious and nonsensical. Focusing more about our main goal and enemy…"

"For the record, I'm like Sera. I understand why my sister did that, but she went too far for me to forgive her on the spot." Nami explained.

"You are all a bunch of tyrannical control freaks!" Ivy yelled out.

"And you're too scared to admit when Aqua's wrong!" Nami countered.

"Oh, I know how to fix this!" Ivy said.

"Really, like how?" Nami asked.

Ivy stood still for a moment until she landed a swift hard punch at Nami who fell on the ground at it.

The Dewott rubbed her cheek, "That's not a good way to fix things."

"If there's one piece of advice that is rarely contradicted, it's the fact of violence solving some things!"

"So I guess that if Aqua were to try and trade all of you so that Hana would be with her, you would go with her all the way to be corrupted by Rafflesia?" Nami asked glaring as she got up.

"No, I'd be like one of those anime films where this master thief has all the plans he anticipated like he can see the future or suspect every other master criminal and then outsmart them big time at the end!"

"I see… so that's your problem…" Nami nods her head. "You have a mindset that everything is gonna work out like peaches and cream."

"It always does no matter how long it takes!" Ivy assured.

"Look, let's pretend that this isn't some fanfic and there are no co-writers typing out what is going to happen or what one person is saying. If we were in a situation like what I just described, all tied up and no way to communicate to our comrades and on the verge of being raped by that Florges, what would you do?" Nami asked.

"I'd use my sweat or cum to slip off her hold!" Ivy sarcastically raised her voice.

"I said be serious!" Nami cried out. "What would you do?!"

Ivy couldn't answer at all, but got her smartphone out to delete some contacts but leave only Aqua's.

"Ivy, don't you think you're overreacting. What Nami is saying is valid." Ellie pointed out.

"I don't care! I don't I don't I don't I don't I don't I DON'T!" The Snivy complained jumping about, throwing a tantrum.

"Quit acting like a baby! We all are worried about Aqua just the same as you." Junie said.

"If that's true, why all the hate on her!?" Ivy asked. "As if I didn't know unless it's overturned like one of those lawyering video games!"

"We don't hate her, we just don't agree with her recent actions. With that, you don't feel even a tiny bit betrayed at Aqua? If Sera never yelled at aqua back at the purification spot, we all could've been turned to succubus!" Ellie stated.

"Hey! I'm practically, the easily forgiving, never holding a grudge-type of girl!" Ivy said while stressfully and mockingly does a bit of hula. "What do you want me to do!? Throw junk at her and yell all 'You betrayed us and stuff'!? Because if I were her in that scenario and I made it out alive, meh! I just play my games to abit my time!"

"I never said for you to do that! Even I admit I went too far back then, I was too overwhelmed with my emotions. Just show that there are things that you have a limit. What if your parents were corrupted by Rafflesia and Aqua was involved?! Would you still be ready to forgive her then?!" Sera explained.

"At least, it's not them corrupted!"

Elle groaned and placed her ears on Ivy's head and made her eyes glowed. 'If telling you isn't going to teach you, then let's see if this will convince you!'

Ivy tried not to give in, but instead think of forming her own group to declare civil war on Sera's side like in that other civil war film she watched.

But instead, she found herself in her own room back at home.

She looked around. "Hey, what's going on here?" She asked.

She walked out of her room and looked at her hallway which was empty. "Hey, what happened to the portraits and stuff?"

"Where's all of our stuff?!" Ivy asked. "Where's my stuff!?" The snivy was starting to freak out at the whole situation and started to run to her parents room.

They weren't there but she found a note. Ivy picked it up and opened it, seeing it's a letter to her parents.

She read it. "Dear Ivy… We're out for today should be back before tonight. XOXO, mommies~."

Ivy was waiting around, feeling uncomfortable around the strangely empty house. "Alright, what is going on here?!" She look to see that it was night out. "They should've been here. Or at least call to say they're running a bit late."

She then takes her smartphone out. She reaches her contact info and pressed the screen for her parents. She waits for an answer as the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey moms, I was wondering where are you?" she asked.

"..." One of them was silent.

Ivy was starting to look confused as to why the hold up of the answer. "Uh… Mom? Is everything okay?"

"Quite the opposite…" Rose answered.

"Huh?" The snivy sounded confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie…" Amber said sadly.

"C-come on now, this isn't funny. J-just come home soon okay." Ivy said sweatdropping.

"Why do you think our house is empty?"

Ivy's eyes widen from the quest. "Uhh… -m-maybe we're going to be moving soon?"

"And why aren't you with us?"

"I-I was out with my friends. M-mom wh-what's going on here!? Why are you asking these questions?!" Ivy asked getting worried.

"... Goodbye Ivy…"

"Wha- Hey wait!" she cried out, but was hung up.

She looked at her phone, and looked at the empty house. "What is going on here?!" she asked freaking out a bit. "Wake me up!" she started to slap herself a bit as she started to run for the bathroom which was shockingly torn apart.

Ivy fell on her butt as she tried to figure out what's happening. "Wh… Why?" she sees a bunch of cracks in the room. "It looks like a battlefield was in here." She soon goes to her room to curl up in her bed. She took out her smartphone again and went to the messages. 'What happened?! Where did you go?!' she messaged her parents. No answer.

'Maybe my friends know something?' she started to look through her contacts and tried calling them.

"Hello? Anyone…?" she cried out desperately for anyone to answer. "Please…" She then sobbed and curled into a ball.

*Dream End*

"Please?!" Ivy gasped as she rose up from the fetal position. She then panted as she looked around.

"It's alright, what happened was all an illusion." Ellie said.

Though she was relieved, Ivy frowned. "Jerks…"

Sera got up and walked to Ivy. "Ivy… I wanna talk to you. No more arguments, no more yelling, no more fighting." she sat down in front of her. "I just want to get your reasoning and I'll explain mine again."

Ivy sighed. "Just don't make me on the same hate-length with you…!"

"Ivy, I don't hate Aqua, even after what she did, I don't hate her. None of us hate her." Sera explained.

"Then why won't you forgive her!?" Ivy asked angrily.

"Ivy, I'm hurting." Sera started crying. "I'm hurting because of what she did to me, to us."

"If it hurts that much, why not just patch it up?" Ivy asked sarcastically. "Like a stitched-up scar."

"It's not the kind of pain you can just bandage and wait for it to heal like you got a small cut." Sera explained. "I feel like… she drove a dagger into my heart and twisted it!"

Ivy just remained silent at this.

"Aqua was suppose to be our best friend, someone who we're supposed to count on to help us out when we get in trouble and vice versa. I remember how she saved me from those mutants alongside Junie and Ellie. I remember how she went Elite to help me from Nara." she smiled as she recalled them. "I never felt more happy to have someone like her to consider me like an older sister."

"So she messed up big time. Even Aqua would know that!"

"How are you not even a little bothered by this though?" Sera asked. "I admit, back then I went too far and was too cruel on her. I apologized on that, but you… You kept saying we should forgive and forget about what she did. This isn't something you should sweep under the rug." Sera shakes her head.

"You and Prima have done cruel and unusual punishment on Aqua." Ivy said. "I tried to call her, but she won't answer. Not even Miss Blade wants to talk about it nor any of her family."

"I know that. Like I said, we were heartbroken, usually we do things regret, I apologized to her about that and I'm sure Prima will do the same when she calms down. But what about you, what are you so afraid of you won't even show a bit of sadness of what Aqua did?" Sera asked.

"I'm afraid to lose myself… Becoming an entirely different person…" Ivy tearfully said.

Sera's eyes widen as she recalled this was the same thing she was feeling in regards to becoming like Aqua. She went to Ivy and hugged her.

"Y-You've become a new version of Sera…" Ivy continued. "And now… Life around me is altered…! Like I've been mysteriously pulled into it!"

"No… I'm not." she answered. "Just because I acted differently one day, doesn't mean I'm changing. I'm still me. My teacher told me that no one can change you into something else, it's you who must decide if you want to change." Sera said. "I'm upset, but I don't intend to stay lime this."

"Then why not go to Aqua and apologize already…?" Ivy suggested. "Two months felt like two years!"

Sera thought about it, and got an idea. "Maybe I can talk to Prima about letting Aqua off the hook. Then we can have a party about Hana joining us and Aqua coming back."

Ivy sniffled and smiled slowly at the thought of it.

"Afterwards, I'll give Aqua a chance to earn my forgiveness. If she can prove to me that she really care about us, then I'll forgive her." she promised.

"Then let's go to my home, shall we?" Brio asked.

"Sure. So um.." Ivy sweatdropped. "Can I get all your contact infos again?" she took out her smartphone.

Everyone did the same when they realized what she was talking about. Then they all started laughing together.

*Later at Aqua's house.*

When they got there, they heard some loud arguing voices of two adult women.

"Sounds like Blade's recovered at least a little?" Sera sweatdroped.

"Yeah, but listen to what both of them are saying." Junie said.

"You can't be serious about this!" A voice of Prima spoke out.

"After pathetically making an attempt on your life, maybe I am!" Blade's voice cried out.

"That's ridiculous. She needs to know the consequences of her actions. It's not the end of the world." Prima explained.

"Well, it's practically the end of mine! Even if I had to mess it up to fix it!" Blade yelled back at her.

"Why are you upset at me? What's with the anger?! Especially when you abmushed me from behind with a styrofoam bat!"

"I-I can't stand it when everyone hates my daughter. It's bad enough Sera hardly talks to her, but you!" Blade explained. "Also, I didn't have the heart to use a wooden bat… I loved you too much to actually hurt you on purpose."

"Blade… I don't hate Aqua. I don't really think Sera does too. She… She's just trying to find the strength to talk to her again." Prima spoke. "And… I know I was hard on her. I couldn't control myself. After Nami, I…"

"I would've made love with our sweet daughter. But now she just stays in her room, playing that video game on her computer all day!"

"I'll talk to her, maybe reduce her sentence to just this week." Prima said hugging her. "I'm very sorry Blade, I never wanted to hurt her or you."

Blade just felt silent and emotionless, retaining her glare on her.

Prima let go and started to head towards Aqua's room. But then they heard knocking. "Aqua. It's Prima, may I come in?"

All they heard was some shooting and slashing with a bunch of in-game character voices.

"Sweetie, I wanna speak to you. Can I please come in? I can tell your doors unlock, but I'm not gonna barge in without your permission." Prima said calmly as she turned the knob, but the door couldn't push through. 'She barricaded her room.' she thought as she hoped she was listening.

"Who's there?" A blunt, expressionless voice called out.

"It's me Prima. I wanna talk to you about how I acted a couple months ago." Prima said. "I'm not gonna yell at you, but please let me in?"

"A couple months ago… A couple months ago…" Aqua 'tried' to recall. "Oh~...! I remember now, I was in a lot of trouble in the name of love and then someone who USED TO BE my herm-mother emotionally killed herself to end our relationship!" She bitterly expressed.

"I didn't kill our relationship. But I was emotional at that time and I did some things I regret, I admit that." Prima nods her head.

"So you admit you were emotionally terminal!" Aqua mocked.

"Aqua, come on. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just couldn't control myself at the moment." Prima insisted. "I talked to your mother. I'll reduce your punishment to just this week." she offered.

"My Mother… As in Momma Blade? Because I consider her my only mother left!"

"Yes, Blade. She's speaking to me. More like yelled at me. Aqua, I'm upset with what you did, but I don't hate you. I never hated you. It's just that I felt like I nearly lost my second daughter."

"Did she try anything on you?" Aqua asked. "Maybe an attempt on your life? A simple divorce paper would be more merciful!"

"She did consider that. But we talked it through. Aqua, stop being hard on me. Let's try to get past this and move on. You're making everyone worry about you." Prima said knocking again.

"I'm still busy being Number-10! Leave a Top Gamer be!"

"Aqua, what about your friends? I can tell there here and they want to see you." Prima spoke knowing that the others are at the front door.

"Then be a good owner of a house and answer it, Miss Prima!" Aqua said, not even referring her as her herm-mother.

The Primarina pressed the center part of her eye. 'She's being difficult, but don't get angry. She'll cool down. Maybe her friends can cheer her up.' She left the door and walked to invite the others inside.

"Hello." Prima greeted them as the entered. "Hello~"

Everyone smiled a bit as they enter, trying to improved the state of the house.

"Nice place you've renovated~" Ivy complimented.

"Made a little touch up for the new season." Prima answered.

"Or maybe the Homescapes app just inspired her…" Blade mumbled.

Prima sighs, "I don't know what to do, I apologized, I said I reduced her sentence, added I don't hate her, but nothing. She doesn't even see me as her mother anymore." the Primarina stated her head in her hands. "I feel like I've been… I've been…"

"Abandoned?" Brio guessed.

"Disowned?" Ivy followed.

"Let out?" Ellie added.

"All of the above." Prima said.

"And soon-to-be-divorced." Blade added what she hoped to add insult-to-injury.

"Momma Blade, that's too far." Brio stated staring at the Samurott.

"Totally justifiable." She coldly defended.

"She was upset of what my sister did. You were too in your own way." Brio pointed out.

Sera looked down when she said that. "We all felt in impact of Aqua's actions and dealt with it in our own way. Some took it worse than others. I'm one of them." She spoke.

"And the very first." Blade muttered.

"You're right." Sera agreed. "But I'm gonna correct that. The first thing we need to do is to get Aqua out of her slump." She said determinedly. "No relationship is without its ups and downs, but it doesn't mean one should give up." She turns to Blade. "Do you still love Prima?"

"Oh, I don't know." Blade sarcastically said. "Do you still love to shag nowadays?"

"I of course like to keep it in moderation of course." Sera answered with a smile. "I gotta keep up appearance after all~."

"Well, look who switched lives?" Blade asked sarcastically.

"Come on mommy~." Brio hugged around her neck. "If Ivy and Sera can kiss and make up, then you and mamma Prima can too~."

Blade thought for a moment before sighing. "Alright… But I have one condition."

Prima eyes glowed. "Anything!"

"Actually, perhaps two conditions." Blade states.

"Sure, I'll do it!" She said having puppy dog eyes.

"One: I'd liked to make passionate love with Aqua!" Blade demanded.

"I already stated she's off the hook next week." Prima assured.

"No problem, I'll just need to sign my name here on the divorce paper and since I've studied your own signature, that should suffice-"

"No no no! I'll allow 2 times this week." Prima stated.

"2 times of what?"

You can make love with her for 2 days during the week." Prima stated.

"Alrighty then… Two: I'd like to have another baby!"

"Okay sure." Prima agreed.

"Uh…" Sera muttered. "If Aqua And Hana have a baby themselves, wouldn't the aunty be too young…?"

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Baby Aunt… Being nearly or close to the same age as her baby niece." Sera pointed out. "I mean, aunts are supposed to be older than their nieces."

"If they're 18, their child will be 3 years older." Ellie stated. "Older than her niece at least."

"I.. suppose." Sera crossed her arms.

"So… Are we in agreement then?" Blade asked.

"Yes."

"Even the part where you're the carrier?" Blade added.

"Carrier?" Junie asked.

"Prima's gonna have the baby." Nami said.

"Wait, you don't mean…?" Ivy asked.

"All it takes is a herm potion for Blade to do the deed." Sera explained.

"Oh geez…" Brio muttered, knowing how this might turn out.

The Kirlia looked at the group whose sporting a nervous expression. "Why do you all looked nervous?" Sera asked looking confused, but for a different reason..

"It's strange for my sister's future daughter to have an aunt around 3 years old!" Brio pointed out.

"I don't see that as strange. Just different." Sera pointed out.

Most of them still sweatdropped at the idea, but decided to go with the flow. "Let's go upstairs and see if I can get my twin to get her head out of her pussy." Brio said getting up.

They got up to her door and heard some tapping on some buttons from a game controller, along with some explosions, collisions, and other sound effects.

"Hey, that's the game I play occasionally." Ivy stated recognizing the sounds.

"It is?" Brio asked in surprise.

"I recognize those sound effects anywhere. I also met Muse online there too."

"Wow…" Sera said.

Nami went to the door and knocked on it. "Aqua? How you doing?" She cried out. No answer from her...

"Aqua, we're here to see you~!" Ivy said cheerfully. Still no answer from her.

"Sis, knock it off with the silent treatment!" Brio said getting annoyed. "We all came to see you. Can't you at least say something?!" Still no answer at all...

"Aqua it's me." Sera said calmly. "I don't wanna argue, we just wanna speak to you." She said. "Can we talk please?"

"... Oh, you wanna speak with me? You of all Pokemon..." Aqua finally answered, albeit bitterly.

Sera takes a deep breath. "Yes, I'm relaxed now that I want to speak to you. You alright?"

"Took you long enough…" Aqua mumbled. "Give me another month…"

"If it's about your punishment, mamma Prima already agreed to reduce it to just this week." Brio stated.

Aqua just humphed and continued playing her game.

"Sis come on! We all cooled down and Sera came up with an idea to how to get you to forgive her, don't be stubborn now." Brio stated.

"Oh, I'm stubborn now? As if I hadn't proven how much stubborn I've been the last couple months?!"

"You already been stubborn during those times. Now that your fellow Angels are here to cheer you up, you're hardly speaking to us!" Brio stated.

"Maybe it's just that I've no interest in anyone. Even in the game yet I've been able to rank myself up to one of the top 10!"

Brio jolted a bit, but shakes her head. "Quit playing with me. I know you don't mean that."

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do."

"Aqua this is not funny anymore! Knock it off!" Brio said banging on the door. "I will break this door down if that's what it takes!"

"Go ahead and try, I barricaded it." Aqua informed.

"Grr…!" Brio growled as she backed up a bit and was about to charge into the door, but was stopped by a surprise guest.

"R-relax Mermaid… please?" A timid and familiar voice asked.

Everyone except for Ivy and Sera gasped quietly when they saw a Mesprit behind Brio. "Wh-who are you?" Ellie asked.

"I-I'm M-Muse… I-Ivy's teacher… In G-Goddess Training…"

"Thank you for coming despite short notice." Sera said to her.

"We really appreciate it." Ivy added, bowing her head.

Muse blushes from embarrassment. "Y-you don't have to bow. W-we're friends r-right?"

"Oh yeah." Ivy replied.

"Wait a minute, you two knew she was gonna come?" Junie asked Sera amd Ivy.

"When Ivy mentioned that Aqua wouldn't talk to Brio or her family often, I figure she might act like this." Sera explained.

"So me and Sera went to Venus and asked that if Muse can visit Aqua and talk to her." Ivy finished. "Plus, she can phase through walls~!"

"T-teleport." Muse corrected. "Phasing through walls is a ghost pokemon thing."

"Just go in already!" Ivy exclaimed.

All of the sudden, Brio let out a gasp. "Oh.. My.. Arceus!"

"What?" Ivy asked.

"M-muse..! Y-you…" Brio stuttered, hands twitching.

"H-Huh…?" She asked.

"You and Sera are both Emotion Pokemon!" She cried out at the end.

"Yeah… So?" Sera asks.

"I didn't noticed that until now. Wow, who to thought~." Brio said carrying her usual smile.

"Th-Thank you…" Muse said as she and the others groaned at the distraction. 'Not even 5 minutes and I feel exhausted.' She mind linked with Sera. 'Is this what you have to put up with every day?!'

'More than you know…'' Sera shakes her head. 'If you think that's bad, you should sneak into school during the day and see how Aqua and Ivy act. You'll feel like you'll went through a marathon.'

'Well then… Better get to Aqua then.' She then teleports to her room.

Everyone looked at Aqua's door. 'I hope this works…' They all thought in unison. They then leave to wait for them to come out.


	26. Episode 22: Water's Return

Aqua was busy on the computer playing a MMORPG when she heard a voice. "Top 9? Very impressive."

"Wah!" The Oshawott was startled. She turned around and saw Muse standing behind her. "Muse!? What are you doing here?!"

"It's been some time Aqua. Sera and Ivy asked me to speak to you considering you won't allow them to enter your room." Muse said as she sees how Aqua barricaded her door. 'Sera could've entered as well… but she wanted to respect her privacy. But what about Ellie…?' she thought about the espurr. 'Same thing maybe?' "So I heard things have been difficult ever since you became a goddess."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Aqua mumbled.

"It may come as a surprise, but they have been times that I got into serious trouble with my mother as well. One time I went out to a girls party where it involves loud music and aphrodisiac… hehe… I ended out with a red bum and a month grounding." She said sitting on Aqua's bed, rubbing her hips. "I was so angry at her that I wouldn't look at her during the first week."

"... Any apology sex to make up for it…?"

"No sex, but after I realized my mistake and apologized, she would cuddle with me 3 times a week. She reacted like that because I made her worried. Anything could've happened to me and she wasn't there."

Aqua slowed down a little and looked solemn.

"Aqua, I will say they what they did to you was too far, but don't you think they were justified for their actions?" Muse asked her.

"I just wanted Hana back…"

"So much that you would trade the freedom and purity of everyone you know just to be with her?" Muse added.

"Nobody would understand my actions for whatever or whenever I do. I'm done with being an Angel!"

"But what about your friends like Sera and Ivy? You just gonna abandon them like that?" Muse asked.

"Mrrrmph! Leave me alone!"

Muse closed her eyes and got up. "So Lubri's training was all for naught…" she said sadly as she started walking. "She really believed in you. Your friends and family all are worried about you, but I guess if you don't really give a darn about anyone but your selfishness, then there's nothing I can do now." She said as she started powering up her teleport move.

"... Wait!" Aqua said when she saved and stopped her game.

"What? I thought you wanted to be left alone?" Muse stating what Aqua said.

"I-I'm sorry…!" Aqua said bowing her head. "I know it's my fault. Everything involving Hana was all my fault, but I didn't want to admit it, I couldn't even apologize to my best friend because I was ashamed of my actions!"

"Aqua…" Muse muttered sadly as she looked at her. "I'm confident that everyone understands why you did all those things. The reason they acted like that was because they both felt betrayed and abandoned."

"By me…?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to remind you of what you did as I'm sure you know by now, but those actions were atrocious. If Brio or someone close to you did the exact same things you did, would the first thing that comes to your head would be to forgive them?" Muse said seriously and Aqua thought about it.

"To be honest… N-no, it wouldn't." she said looking down. "But if they did…" She then choked a bit before gulping.

"Then what?" she asked waiting for her to answer.

Aqua teared up at even thought of it. Her body was shaking like a leaf in a breeze.

Muse sighed and embraced her, gently stroking her back. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Aqua sniffles. "C-Can I be free n-now…?"

"Why you're asking me? You're the one who barricaded your room." she pointed out.

"Oh right… I'll take it down now…" she said as she let Muse go.

"What are you gonna do after that?" she asked as she see the Oshawott dismantling the barricade.

"Apologize…" She answered to the Mesprit. "To my friends, and my mothers."

"Your mothers?" she asked making sure she heard it right.

Aqua then awkwardly looks at Muse. "I've one female and one herm mom."

"Ivy told me that you only consider Blade to be your mother." Muse pointed out. "You've said to have… Disowned Prima?"

"Ggkk!" she grunted as she realized that fact. She then kneeled down a bit, sulking for a few seconds.

"I'm sure she knows you were upset, and doesn't take it too hard, but apologizing will heal any wounds you might've inflicted." she pointed out.

"Okay…" Aqua muttered before getting up and opened the door to let herself and Muse out. The Oshawott flinched her eyes a little at the light. 'I really been inside too long.'

Her vision soon clears to see her friends and family.

"H-hello…" she said holding her arms.

"Aqua…" Sera muttered. "You okay?"

"I-If… You're… Okay..?"

"I'm recovering, thank you for asking." Sera said with a smile. "I guess you can say that I'm started dating Sally now." she said with the Flareon holding her hand.

"Oh, hi there… You Sally..?" Aqua asked.

"Uh huh. Hello Aqua~." The Flareon said happily.

"Uh… Hi." She greeted. "So you have feelings for her is that right?"

The Kirlia nodded to her, with Sally doing the same.

"You're lucky Sally. Sera's special.." Aqua said before looking down. "Even though I haven't treated her like that."

Sera frowned as she still remembered that day. "I know I shouldn't have been so cold to you, I just-"

"I struck the chink in your armor. I don't blame you. I probably act the same way if someone did that to me."

"Probably?" Sera asked.

"I don't know how I'll react, I can't see the future unlike you." Aqua pointed out. "But I also know I wouldn't forgive the pokemon right off the bat."

"I understand." Sera nodded. "It seems you finally understood how I felt two months ago."

"Actually, I think I understood before than, I just didn't want to accept it." Aqua muttered sadly and looked like she was gonna cry again. "I said that I was gonna be careful when I met Hana again, even promised you… and I did all that. I'm… I'm really sorry."

Sera went to her and hugged Aqua. "It's… Okay, Aqua…"

"I already know this alone isn't enough, so is there anything I can do to earn your full forgiveness?" she asked hugging back.

"Well…" Sera thought to think of something. "If you can prove to me that you really care about us… not just me mind you, if you can show me you truly care about your friends and family, then I'll truly forgive you."

"But… How can I do that?" Aqua asked. "How exactly do I do that..?"

Sera shakes her head. "That… you have figure out on your own." she said meaningfully. "I'm not trying to be mean, but I need to see what you can make from your heart."

Aqua sniffled and nodded. "Fair enough, you're right. I'll figure something out."

"Take your time though. Don't strain yourself over it." Sera stated letting go after kissing her cheek.

The Oshawott then turned to Prima. "How you doing mom?"

The Primarina perked up when she heard her daughter call her 'mom'... "I-I… I'm okay. How about you sweetie?"

"... I'm sorry." Aqua said tearfully. "For treating you like that… It was because my actions caused my other mother to go into shell shock."

"And to the point of divorce threats on Prima…" Blade muttered frustratingly near Prima.

"Mom, I'm the one you should be upset about, not Prima. How would you act if Prima was like you?" Aqua asked.

Blade perked up as she hadn't thought about that. "I probably be angry too…"

"Exactly…" Aqua said and then wondered. "Hey… What happened while I was in my room all day?"

"Well other than some arguments and my attempt to beat Prima with a wiffle bat, nothing much." Blade answered.

"Well at the club, Venus said that tomorrow, Hana and her friends are free to go." Ivy said. "Oh, and Miss Blade threatened to divorce with Miss Prima."

"Blade just said that already." Sera pointed that out.

"Oh right. Well I had a bit of a scrap with Sera involving her treatment of you." she added. "Not that I blame you Aqua, but… You were starting to influence me…"

"I guess you didn't understand what Sera was going through either. I really let you all down. I'm very sorry."

"Me too…" The Snivy agreed.

"Just try to remember that all actions have consequences next time, good and/or bad." Junie nods her head as she spoke. "So Hana suggested we have a party at the club tomorrow. Wanna come?" she asked Aqua who smiled at that thought.

"Uh.. I have to wait till next week since I'm grounded-"

"Actually, two months is long enough. You're off tomorrow." Prima stated.

"R-Really..?" Aqua asked.

"Like I said, it's been long enough, and I put you and Blade through so much. I'm sorry you two…" she lowered her head.

"Um…" the Samurott held Prima's shoulder. "Regarding the divorce papers… Even if you didn't accept the terms, I wouldn't file them."

"So you mean…?" Prima asked.

"I wasn't really angry at you. I was angry at myself. I should've spoke up when you stated an extra month of punishment instead of staying quiet."

"You were shocked over the results. You couldn't-"

"Even if that was the case, was it really necessary for me to take almost 2 months to recover to where talking about it was pointless?" Blade asked. "I was upset because I failed as a mother…"

"It's okay, we just need to do better with each other." Nami said with Brio nodding.

"But it's not all bad news~… You're gonna be an older sister with Brio." Prima explained, which surprised Aqua.

"Huh?" Aqua asked.

"I'm gonna impregnate Prima so you'll have a baby sister." Blade answered.

"Oh, you still wanna do that~..." the Primarina said blushing.

"I won't divorce you, but you're still gonna be the baby mama this time~." Blade nuzzled Prima's cheek. "Don't worry, you'll look sexy with a bun in your oven~."

Prima blushed, 'I think I can go with that~.'

"Speaking of doing~..." Brio said with a seductive smile.

"Huh? Wait you mean now?" Nami asked reddening.

The family smiled at Nami and nodded. "Now~..."

Nami groaned, but smiled. "Well, why not~..."

"So… Wh-When do we start~...?" Aqua shyly asked, having not sexed in two months.

Prima picked up Brio and Blade picked up Aqua and Nami, "In our bedroom~."

They all then go inside the bathroom to wash up first, leaving the rest of the group behind still in the house.

"So… Now what?" Ellie asked.

"I guess we leave to give them privacy." Sera stated.

"Any chance we can have some fun time ourselves~?" Sally asked, wagging her tail.

The Kirlia blushed, "Now?"

"Y-Yes, in a guest room maybe…?" She shyly asked as she went and held Sera's hand.

Sera thought for a moment and mumbled to herself. '... Why she have to be so cute?' She thought blushing.

Ellie smiled and went near to the other side of Sera. Junie got the cue and went to Sally's side.

They all smiled at her, which made her feel more nervous. "D-don't encourage her…" The Kirlia said, but then Ivy went in front of Sera with a seductive smile, licking her lips.

"N-no, you girls I'm warning you…" she said reaching for her charm.

Sally frowned and made a whimper. "B-but…" she looked at her with baby doll eyes.

Sera gulped as she starts to sweat from her head. "Uh…" she went to Sally and hugged her. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind us taking the guest room for the night~."

"WE DON'T~!" Two women's voices called out.

Everyone jolted when they see Blade and Prima at the corner, their bodies with towels around them.

"G-geez, don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Sera stated holding her chest. "I nearly had a panic attack!"

"Sorry, we just finished bathing." Blade said.

"You all can stay in our guest rooms for the night~." Nami stated in a towel herself.

"Th-Thanks, I guess." Sera nodded, then grunted a bit as she felt something very warm climb onto her back, shifting her upper body forward as she struggled to keep standing.

"Hmm… so soft~..." Sally murmurred nuzzling Sera's neck and hugging her back. "Hope you don't mind carrying me~."

"I don't~..." Sera blushes, "But warn me next time." 'Oh Arceus, she feels so warm~.' She shuddered.

"Thank you~" She replies.

The group smiles at the scene, though Ivy quickly pouted in jealousy. "Still how is it that an egghead like Sera get a girlfriend before me of all pokemon?!" She asked feeling jealous.

"Someone will fall for you one day~" Junie assured.

"And I'm not an egghead!" Sera stated. defensively. "I'm just smart."

"You kinda appear to be an egghead." Ellie giggled.

"You were one too!" Sera pointed out. Then everyone burst out laughing as they headed to a separate guest room.

Aqua and Brio came out of the bathroom, taking deep breaths due to the warm water and steam from the shower.

"Mmm, nothing beats a hot shower with my dear twin~." Brio said meaningfully.

"Yeah, though it's kinda hard to breathe with all the warm heat." Aqua said stepping out, panting a little.

"You got a point. I guess I overdid it." Blade blushed. "I just wanted to get rid of the stressful steam in me…"

"In a way, we all needed it." Prima stated. "Again, even if I'm slightly justified, I'm sorry for being hard on you Aqua…"

"It's okay, Mom." she went and hugged the Primarina who hugged back.

"Alright to our room then~." Blade stated as she carries Aqua and Nami to their room, Prima carries Brio and follows through.

Soon, they were at the master bedroom. Each of them enter the bed with their children, cuddling with them.

Aqua was sandwiched with Blade on top and Nami from behind.

Prima was on top of Brio missionary style.

"It feels so warm and soft~..." Aqua sighed.

Nami smiles as she moved her paws to Aqua's breast and fondles them softly.

The Oshawott gasps at this feeling for the first time in months.

"Hehe… you must've gotten sensitive without this~.." The Dewott giggled from the reaction. "Wanna go Elite-naked~?"

"Hmm… nah, right now, I wanna enjoy this without angel improvements~." Aqua stated.

"I thought we'd become big enough to adjust to our mothers~?" Nami said.

"What, you gotten soft in two months as well~?" Aqua asked grinning. "Didn't realize you get nervous when taking big things the way you are~.."

"Only when I'm on risky missions."

"Come on, I wanna take this the way we are. What's the wrong in that~?" Aqua asked.

"Oh alright." Nami mumbled.

"Oh come on Nam-Nam, don't be salty~." Blade teases Nami which she blushed at that pet name for the first time in years.

"Nam-Nam~?" Aqua asked with a wide grin.

"Mmmooommm…!" Nami moaned embarrassed.

"That what we called her because whenever me or Blade like to have fun, we would nibble on Nami's ears as we make love~." Prima explained where the nickname originates.

Brio giggled at the sound of it. "Miss tough ain't so tough~!"

"Augh.. I knew I should've declined!..." Nami groaned.

"And leave us all again…?" Blade sadly asked, pouting. "After seeing you again after so long?.."

Nami perked up in a panic. "A-Ah..! N-No, Mommy! I won't!" She shakes her head wildly, "I would never do that again!"

Everyone giggled at her reaction. The Dewott realized their intentions and pouted. "You all are so cruel. What I did hurted too you know…"

"But you were already purified, weren't you?" Brio asked.

"Uh…" she stuttered a bit wondering whether to tell her or not.

"Well?" Blade asked.

Nami sighed. "N-n-not exactly…" she admitted.

Everyone frowned at her answer.

"I… you can consider me an… half-breed." Nami sadly muttered.

"Half-breed?" Brio asked confused. "W-wait!" Prima stated sweatdropping. "You don't mean?!.."

"I haven't been purified yet…"

"She's keeping back her corruption." Blade and Aqua stated.

"But… You and Aqua can help her out, right?" Prima asked.

"Why are you keeping it?!" Brio asked.

Nami looked like she was gonna cry a bit.

Brio winced a bit as she calmed down. "I know you have good intentions, but I don't care if it can allow you to shoot lasers out of your eyes, it's too dangerous for you to keep it. Power corrupts immediately or something like that." she explained.

"I… I…" Nami stuttered.

Brio closed her eyes. "It's your decision, but it's scary." she said as she recalled what happened with Aqua who looked like she wants to help right now.

"Nami promised she would be careful. So I say it's okay for now." Blade said.

"But…" Aqua protested.

"Though if you or me see even the slightest hint that she's losing it, we'll purify her no questions asked." Blade told Aqua.

"Right here and now?"

"No, only if we noticed her losing it." Blade repeated.

"Okay…" Aqua muttered, but then got a kiss in the lips from her mother.

"But tell me, when will you want to get rid of it if you managed to control it?" Aqua asked.

"When this is all over…" Nami said. "Or if I'll be a Goddess myself."

"Fair enough…" she said kissing Nami's cheek. "Be careful please?"

The Dewott nodded and licked her neck gently.

"Well in any case, let's resume." Prima said, hoping to change the subject as she kisses Brio in the lips.

"Anyone wanna role-play~?" Blade offered.

"Of what?" Aqua asked.

"You'll be there to save me and Nami from Prima and Brio, but you'll get caught and be pleasured~" Blade explained.

"Actually, can I be Aqua's partner~?" Nami requested.

"If you agree to get captured with Aqua~" Their mother stated.

The Dewott rolled her eyes. "As if you need to ask~."

"Okay then~!" Prima said with glee.

*A few seconds soon*

"I always wanted to try this~." Brio said as the room now appears technical with some chairs with headsets to them.

Then afterwards, the whole area changed its appearance to look like an arena for angels.

"Good thing it's easy as flipping a switch." Blade stated.

Soon, everyone got in positions with Blade tied up and acted exhasuted from a few orgasms by Prima.

"Heheheh~..." The Primarina chuckled evilly. "I have to say Angel Water~... You're more sea cub than sea lioness~..."

The Samurott blushes as she grits her teeth. "Nghh.. Let… go of… me~!" She stated struggling.

Moments later, Aqua and Nami appeared in the arena in their Angel forms. "Mom!" They both shouted.

"Ah, your little wotts have arrived it seems~." Prima grinned, teeth showing.

"We're here to take her back." Nami said seriously.

"Either let her go now, or get ready for a pounding~!" Aqua stated.

"Pounding you say~...?" Brio said as she seemingly disappears.

"Huh? Where did she-" Nami asked before they were surprised.

Above them was a swarm of Brionne's falling down on them.

Things blacked out until spotlights flashed to show Angel Water II and Angel Tsunami being tied and held up by water tentacles.

"Hey, let us go!" Nami freezes a tentacle only for it to thaw out immediately. "Wha?! H-How!?"

It suddenly went to some commercial stunt."Thermal hydra tentacles. Guarantee to never evaporate or freeze or your money back~!" Brio said in some cheesy sales woman getup. "Order now~!"

Aqua rolled her eyes at her stunt and then heard Prima chuckle.

"What, you don't think that's funny~?! Too good for jokes~?!" Prima asked. "But more importantly, not so smart now, are you~?"

"Don't think you won just because you got the upperhand for the moment." Nami stated with a determined glare. "The end is all that counts."

"Yeah! Getting captured is our plan~!" Aqua proudly stated.

Nami stared at them for a moment before sweatdropping. "Wait, this was the plan?..."

Aqua kept her proud look for a few moments before sweatdropping herself. "Yyyeaahh… I haven't thought of this so far~..."

Nami gave her a deadpan expression, "And this is why we always end up like this… all because of your 'plans'~."

"Like you're one to talk~!" Aqua argued annoyed. "I don't recall any time you came up with a plan."

"Because everytime I try to describe the plan, you fall asleep in the middle of the description!" Nami argues back.

Prima and Brio were hanging Blade upside-down to get molested in all three of her holes by the water tentacles while looking bored at the sisters' argument, well… Prima looked bored, Brio looked amused. "You know, if the sex slave thing doesn't work we can always put them up for stand up comedy~." Brio stated laughing a bit.

"Just take Tsunami, sweetie~... I prefer the cuter younger sister~"

"Party pooper…" Brio stated as they walked to them.

Aqua and Nami were then positioned back-to-back as the two mermaids sandwiched them. "Hope you two don't mind us cutting your comedy act off early~." Brio stated.

Nami blushed as she looked away. "J-Just get it over with…"

Brio grinned as she lined up and plunged her cock deep into Nami's caverns. "AAAHHH~!" Nami moaned out loud.

"Eeee… you're wet already~. We're you anticipating this~?" She asks as she then gropes her breasts while thrusting in and out of her.

"Hahh~.. I-In your dreams~!" Nami gritted her teeth as she squirmed in the water tentacles grip but they have a firm grip on her limbs. 'What kind of spell is this?!'

"Not magic, Science!" She corrected.

"Hey, who said you can peek into my head?!" She asked squirming as the tentacles groped around her body.

Prima looks at them and smiles before looking at Aqua, stroking her body. "You certainly got your mother's smooth skin~." She then move her hands to Aqua's chest. "Nice and firm~." She then moved down to her stomach and waist. "Nice that you work out~." She reached around to squeeze her butt.

Aqua giggled a bit and blushed in embarrassment. She then decided to play along. "T-thank you miss~." She stated bashfully. "B-But you'll never get away with this~..."

"What makes you think I can't~. Look at you~..." She moves one paw to her moist folds and opens them wide to see all that pink flesh. "Aww, look at your little water lily~. How cute~. No wonder you're called Blade's adorable Baby-Wott~...!"

Aqua widens at those last words. "Wha- how the?!" She stuttered from the spreading. She then realized something before glaring at Blade. "M-Mooommmyy~...!"

The older Samurott grumbled as she had her holes stuffed went tentacles. "I'm s-sorry! I accidentally blurted it out!" She was then shut up by a tentacle in her mouth.

Aqua quivered a bit before getting it together. "No matter what you do, I won't lose heart~!" She announced.

"Oh really~...?" Prima asked as she starts to play with Aqua's nipples.

"Eep~!" The Oshawott yelped at the touch of her paws. The Primarina grinned as she then tickles them. "S-stop-ahaahaha~." She started giggling.

Prima then licks and suckles her nipples. The Oshawott moaning loud from the sensations. She then felt an index finger touching her clitoris.

"Oohh my~." She murred from the action. "I-I'm gonna~...!" She pant as she felt her climax close.

Upon hearing that, the Primarina lets her nipples go and slid her finger out.

"H-Huh…?" Aqua gasped softly. "Wh-why you stop?"

"Yeah, why~?" Brio asked as she was pulling Nami's nipples, making her squeal painfully.

"Aahh~! Stop it!" She pleaded as her folds quiver.

Brio thought about it and then realized what her mother meant. "Oohhh~.." She smiled.

"'Oohhh'? What's that 'Oohhh' about?" Nami asked before the Brionne got out of her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Nami asked panting.

Prima then snapped her fingers to summon camera drones to stare at their bodies.

"Oh no~! Not them~!" Aqua blushed as she looked away at the camera, which stared at her wet vagina, which neither her or Nami can close due to the tentacles.

"Better start thinking how famous you'll be on camera~... Because everyone is gonna love how sexy and cute you are~!" Prima laughed.

"Just swell…" Nami stated sarcastically.

Prima then had another idea to make them stare at their mother getting molested by her and Brio. Soon they left the two and they used the remote to adjust the sisters' position to look at their mother.

"Aah~?" Blade groaned as she felt the tentacles withdrawn from her holes. "Wh-Wha…?" She soon realized what is gonna happen now when Prima and Brio near at her.

The Primarina smiled as she started to rub the sea lionesses lower belly softly.

"Oh no… Not again…!"

"This time will be slightly different~." Prima stated smiling at Blade before licking her hips near her pussy.

"What do you mean?" Blade asked just as she noticed Brio was messing with the Samurott's angel gear. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

Soon a beep sounded. "FERTILITY DEFENCES DEACTIVATED."

Blade gulped in horror. "Please tell me it's only just a simulation…!"

"Simulation? Whatever are you talking about~?" Prima asked giggling.

Blade gulped as she was supposed to be the one giving Prima her baby.

"I bet you would be cute carrying my child~." Prima said as she lined her tip up against her folds.

"Prima…!" Blade moaned irritatedly.

Seeing that expression, Prima sweatdropped. "You didn't forget this is a VR world did you?"

"I… Was hoping you'd reassure me about pregnancy in VR…" Blade said embarrassedly.

"Blade… If I intended to impregnate you, I would have to do so in the real world, it's not possible unless I wasn't here." Prima explained.

"Oh, okay." She replied. "Can we resume?"

The Primarina groaned. "This incident kinda ruins the moment though…" she stated. "Let's just molest her body to no end." she stated to Brio.

"With pleasure~...!" The Brionne replied and then Blade looked panicky for some reason.

"W-wait stop, I'm not ready to be a mother of three!" she stated struggling. "I'm too sexy and cute to have two or more babies inside meee~!"

Prima however looked bored at the scene, feeling unmotivated about continuing down that road after Blade's misunderstanding. "You should've stayed in character earlier…"

The Samurott grumbled at the blunder earlier. 'Now I really feel like a fool now…'

Prima then just grinds her member on her vagina. "Well you still feel nice and wet though~..."

Blade whimpers in pleasure as she then felt Brio groping her from behind. "You're so squishy~." she teased as she grind her own member on Blade's rear.

"Aaah~...! N-No~..." Blade grunted as she shook her head hard.

"Hehe… provide a good show for your daughters as they have front row seats~.." she said turning to see Aqua and Nami being forced to watch the scene.

The two otters then see how their mother was being masturbated by the two mermaids. "N-no, p-please stop this~!" Aqua begged them to stop.

"Why should we~?" Brio asked seductively as she played with Blade's nipples and breasts. "You enjoy seeing this, right~?"

"N-no, we do not~!" she groaned. But then the camera drones come to stare at Blade's private parts for holographic screens to appear in front of their faces.

Their face heats up at the sight.

"Look at her cute privates~..." Prima says. "So excited when they're touched, so willing to obey~... She maybe denying it vocally, but her body demonstrates otherwise~..."

"N-no…" Blade shakes her head. "It's not what it looks like!" But is then grinded by the clit, shot opening her eyes, finding out she's face to face with Prima, Blade's face brightens immediately.

"Oh~? Why suddenly smiling~?" Prima stated giggling. "I thought you were against this~?"

"I-I~..." Blade blushes as she looks away with a slight smile. "Your face so close caught me off guard that's all~!" she said quickly.

Prima grins and then kisses her to tongue-twist in her mouth.

"MMpphh!" Blade grunted from the action and twitches a bit. A camera then closes in on their kissing mouths for the two otters.

"Mom, snap out of it!" Nami cried out before she is silenced with a tentacle in her mouth.

Blade shuddered as she felt Prima rubbed her tongue all around the inside of her mouth. Their mouths opening a bit to show their tongues rubbing against each other.

They separated to catch their breaths with Blade panting as she stares at the Primarina with twinkling eyes. Their mouths connected with a string of saliva. "P-Prima…"

The Primarina smiled as she licked the saliva off of Blade's mouth. "You have such lovely eyes~..."

"Th-Thank you~..." Blade stated embarrassed. 'Why does the enemy have to be so beautiful~?...' she thought feeling her struggling wane and her pussy becoming wet.

The cameras then close in on that, making the otter girls quiver at the sight of their mother's vagina leaking. Nami still tried to get out of the tentacles despite their movements, her mouth muffled by the tentacle going through her throat.

Aqua was struggling as well, but is having a difficult time not watching the scene before her as well as having a tentacle in her mouth as well.

"P-please stop this…" Blade pleaded. "Why are you doing this?" She asked blushing. "You don't have to be bad to have pleasure."

"Why~...? Because I love you, Bladey~..."

"I'm starting to see that…" Blade admitted, "but you don't have to be kidnapping others and subjecting them to this stuff. You're much better than that. You and your daughter."

"I just figured being bad can be sexually fun with certain loved ones~!" Prima said looking away a bit, feeling weird as her cock twitches on the Samurott's pussy.

"You don't have to be bad to have fun. You can still have sexual fun being good as well." Blade said moving her face closer. "Give up your villainy and stay with us~. We can be a family~."

"Yyyeahhh~... Give up villainy, nah~!" Prima scoffed and then grin. "Be a family~... Now that's different~...!" She then looks at Brio. "Sweetie, it's Mama's turn to be behind, you take her tits~!"

Brio giggled as they switched places with each other, with her on the front and Prima from behind.

The Primarina then gets her tip in Blade's vaginal lips.

Despite this, Blade still kept her smile. "You nervous, worried you can never change? That you can't be redeemed?"

Prima flushed and grunted. "Here's my answer~...!" She then thrusted in, the camera recording the whole thing, doing playbacks on different angles.

Blade let out a moan in response to the thrust.

Aqua and Nami shudder when they hear the moaning three times as the video plays it three times itself on different angles. 'Is it me, or does our mom not look worry?' Aqua asked Nami.

'Sh-She seems… H-Happy…' Nami answered. 'Maybe she believes she can convince them to become good?' But then they felt distracted by the burning pleasure building up inside of themselves despite not being sexually touched. 'What the? What is this?'

'I-I feel so hot suddenly~...!' Aqua moaned. 'How is this possible?' She asked when she sees their own vaginas becoming wet.

"This room can transfer a target's senses to affect anyone I choose." Prima spoke. "Whatever your Mommy-Rott feels, you feel too~! It means is whatever pleasure Blade feels, you two feel it as well."

The two otters were shocked as they wondered why their vaginas felt massaged on the inside. "A-arceus…" they muffled.

"Impressive isn't it~." Brio asked groping Blade's chest as she does them, moaning at their warmth and plushness.

"Ahh… I know.. it might be hard to believe it.." Blade said as she moans. "B-But I just know you're sweet inside~..."

"S-stop saying that..!" Prima stated. "Up till now you don't know much about me!" She then went harder and faster.

"Maybe, but I'm willing to learn more about it. Your hobbies and interest…" Blade grunted and moaned in sheer pleasure.

Prima then gritted her teeth. "Stop saying that! You're supposed to be resisting me, not trying to convince me of something else!" She demanded squeezing her side roughly.

"Haaah~...!" Blade let out a moan in response to the squeeze.

"Kyaaah~...!" Aqua and Nami cried out as they feel the same sensation as well. Their folds leaking pre onto the ground.

The mermaid seals saw this and chuckled darkly. "Seems your daughters enjoy my little treatment in you~." Prima grinned.

"I-I s-suppose~... I-I can't a-argue~...!"

Brio responded by latching and nibbling her nipples making Blade yelp as well as her two otter daughters.

"Aahh, s-stop! They're sensitive~!" Aqua cried out.

"Oh really~?" Brio asked teasingly. "I wonder what would happen if I pinch them hard and pull them tight~!?" she reached one of her paws to the nipple and pinched it hard.

All three of them cried out at the same time. Their nipples becoming reddish as they then start being pulled. 'I-I hope mommy can convince her, but we need to try to get out of this in case she can't!' Nami stated as she tried to struggle as every pleasure Blade was experience is felt the same to them. Aqua does the same, trying to slip an hand out of the water tentacles grip.

But the combined sensation of pleasure as well as the sight of it, heating up their bodies, made them feel like they couldn't hold it any longer. They both cried out in pleasure as their juices gushed out of their vaginas.

Blade screamed out in sheer ecstasy as she climaxed hard herself. "I-my body's on fire~!"

Prima and Brio grinned as they came in and all over her respectively. The Samurott shuddered, feeling it warm in and on her. "Y-Your seed~...!"

"Hmm, what about it Angel Water~?" Prima asked teasingly.

"I-It feels so warm~..." Blade panted with her tongue stuck out. "You didn't reactivated my systems did you~?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't~" Brio stated chuckling as Prima patted her head. "Naughty naughty~." The Primarina stated.

"Mmm~...?" Blade moaned in question. "You know you can stay with us~. If you like."

"St-Stay…?" She asked. "Stay… w-with you three?" Prima asked shocked.

"U-Uh-Huh~... Wh-When we purify you both~!"

Prima and Brio look at Blade and at each other when suddenly, a blinding flash shone behind them. They covered their eyes to shield them.

When the flash is gone, they noticed the two otter sisters were gone. "What the?! Where they go?" They looked around to find them.

But then they were ambushed by a couple of Water Guns splashed onto them, while it didn't hurt very much, it knocked them off Blade.

Aqua and Nami then appeared in their Elite forms, albeit severed water tentacles were still latched and squirming on and in them. "Hi there~. Missed us~?" Aqua asked winking. She then felt a severed tentacle wiggled a bit around her crotch.

Nami blushed and got them off herself and her sister. "Phew, that's a relief." She said sighing.

"Yeah, but look at us~! We're a wet mess~!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Hey, I thought you said the tentacles were indestructable!" Prima asked Brio who replied. "Th-That is what they said…!"

"Guess you should've made sure first. Hope you had kept your receipt." Nami stated as she stretched the dildo-plug from her halberd.

Brio reacted by firing her ice beam at Nami which Aqua blocked with her sword. This gave Nami the chance to then let the plug slip into her folds with a moan. "I-I take on these two~..! Y-You heal M-Mom~...!"

Aqua nods as she move to the side while Nami ran to Prima and Brio.

"Tsunami Tstrike~!" She shouted out. She launched some piercing stabs at the two before stabbing the blade to the ground, causing waves to shoot up from the cracks and splash torrents of water at them.

Meanwhile, Aqua was tending to Blade, getting her out of the tentacle bindings and caressing her. "You alright?" She asked with her breasts touching her mother's.

"I'm fine, just a bit winded." Blade moaned as she reached for her sperm-filled vagina.

Aqua went and helped cleaned it out by licking her pussy.

The Samurott let out a moan in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Aqua's head which made the younger Samurott hold her legs as she continues to eat her out. "Aahh, you've been improving your tongue work~."

Aqua giggles at her compliment as she reached her own drenched vagina to masturbate, feeling her precum leak onto the floor. "Mmhhh~. J-Just wait until I'll grind on you~...!"

"We can save that… until after you and me take care of them~." Blade promised.

"O-Okay, Mommy~..." Aqua nodded as she nibbles her clitoris, making Blade squeal in excitement.

Meanwhile, Nami was fighting Prima and Brio simultaneously, being skilled as an Elite Angel and all.

The mermaids attacks weren't connecting at all as Nami dodged and weaved around them. before stunning them.

She coats her spear with lightning and did a powerful slash at them, knocking them back on the ground.

"Now you'll get a taste of your own medicine~!" Nami declared. She raised her spear up and multiple tentacles appeared from it. They then entangle them tight in the air.

Prima and Brio struggled at them as they rubbed around their bodies.

"N-No fair!" They cried out.

"You had those water tentacles on us. Care to comment?" she asked.

All Brio could do was blow a raspberry at her.

"Aqua, Mom, you ready?" Nami asked looking at the two who were about to finish in a 69.

"5 more minutes~." They called out to her which Nami chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm gonna have fun with them as I wait." Nami stated moving the tentacles to their butts and nipples.

They gasped and moaned softly as they struggled not to give in. They groaned from the movements of the tentacles.

"Th-This i-is~... N-Nothing~...!" They both cried out.

"Oh? Well how about this~!" she snapped her fingers as the tentacles were fused with lightning and grass type powers.

"Aaahhh~...!" Prima and Brio cried out as juices started to leak from their folds.

At the same time, Nami heard muffled loud moans as she then sees Aqua and Blade shivering, indicating they have climaxed in each other's mouths. "Had fun you two~?"

The two Samurotts nodded as they stood up. "Thanks for reading them up for us yourself Nam-Nam~." Blade stated.

Nami blushed as she then kissed them for their sex fluids. "Well, I leave everything to you two~." she brought Brio and Prima on the ground on their knees.

"Why not join us to sandwich these two~?" Blade offered.

"Well~..." she evolved into a Samurott like them, only with darker colors. "Why not~..."

They then put Prima and Brio back-to-back so Aqua and Nami lay down to face Brio and Blade got on top to face Prima.

"No, stop…" Prima squirmed, "Reconsider?"

Blade shook her head as she grabbed ahold of the Primarina's cock. "There's no need to be nervous~..." she said comfortingly. "Feel it~..." she soon starts to slowly sink her vagina down to press it against Prima's tip.

Prima jumped slightly at the warm and wet feeling again. "Aahh, s-so warm~..." she blushes.

"I am, aren't I~?" Blade teased as she grinds her tip against her vaginal lips. "Feels familiar doesn't it~?"

"H-Huh…?" The Primarina asked, pretending to be confused. "I don't know, it's only been one time~."

"Oh, don't try and hide it, you big~... Hard~... Perv, you~!"

"You're the one grinding your crotch on my cock." she pointed out. 'I should resist, she'll purify me if I don't…' She thought until she gets kissed in the lips. "Mmmhh~!" she muffled as she saw Blade held her face and eyes closed.

"M-Mom..?" Brio asked nervously until she felt two paws touch her cheeks. She look to see Aqua and Nami near her. "H-hey.." she said trying to move away. "D-Don't t-touch me like that…!"

"Why not~?" Nami stated rubbing her cheek softly. "You look like you like it."

"Yeah~!" Aqua agreed doing the same. "I wonder if we can force you to be a Primarina yourself~?"

"N-no way, let me go!" she stated trying to slip an arm out. "I'm… not up for this!" But then they touched her charm with a small click. "What the-" she couldn't finish as a flash filled the area.

Prima cringed at the bright light as well as Blade's vagina which the Samurott is sliding her cock in, both of them moaning in each others mouths.

Soon the flash stopped and it showed a busty, but still younger Primarina. "Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to do this not you!" she stated, then winced as she stared into their warm, loving eyes. "D-don't stare a-at me… l-like that.."

"We're family~... We can do it even against your will~!"

Brio blushes as they caressed her form. "N-no… we're… n-not…-" she shuddered and murred from the feeling of being touched and rubbed by their paws. 'It… feels so nice~..'

"Told ya~" They teased.

"L-let me go!" she stuttered reluctantly, "We'll won't hurt you, just let us go!"

"Well, we won't hurt you, just pleasure you~!" They said.

"B-but-" she felt Aqua held her cheek and kissed her along with Nami. "Mmhh~..." her eyes widened and twinkled. Her eyes then slowly closed to make out with them, letting them stroke and rub her sides.

Prima soon felt the same with Blade, making out more willingly as she thrusted in her in a steady pace.

"Ooohhh~... You're so thick~!" Blade moans out bouncing as she thrust.

"Aaahhh~... H-Haaahhh~..." Prima moaned from her tight, warm labia. "I can just do this all day~. B-Besides, I'm not the one thrusting in and out, you're just bouncing on me."

"Liar, I can tell you're thrusting upwards~." she said teasingly as she stopped to demonstrate.

Prima blushes as she was caught, as well as feeling a cooling sensation moving through her body. "H-Huh? Wh-Why is my body-?" she looked and gasped as she saw a blue glowing line moving over her body.

"You're about to be better~..." Blade informed.

Prima shuddered from the sensation, it felt really nice, like relaxing in a pool in a hot day. "Oooohhhh~..."

"That's it~…" Blade said sweetly. "Enjoy as much as you can, my Love~..."

"Blade~..." Prima murred out lovingly.

"Aaaahhhh~..." Brio squealed out softly and cutely. "Aren't any of you going to ride me soon~?" she asked sweetly. "Stop teasing me."

Aqua and Nami smiled and they held her member. "So who should do the honors~?" Aqua asked.

Nami raises her hand with a grin.

"But you already had her inside~." she pointed out. "It's my turn~!"

"Hmm.." she nods. "You have a point~." So Nami held Aqua from behind, her breasts pressing against her back. "But I am going to be fondling your chest as you do~."

"Roger that, big sis~!" Aqua said as she straddled on top of Brio and slid her cock in her moist vagina. "Aahh~... You're big Brio~. Maybe not as big as Prima or Hana, but big in your own size~!"

"Nnghh~..." she stuttered from their experession. "So...warm~.: Brio murmurred relaxing to the sensation. "P-please… don't stop~."

Aqua smiled and thrusted on and off her sister's member. She even reached down and started to caress and fondle the younger Primarina's chest and squeezed firmly but gently.

"Mmmhh~..." Brio moans as she thrusted up and down. As she does that, she rubbed her mother's hips from behind, making Prima shudder even more from the stimulation.

Nami smiled at the sight of the four as she held her younger sister from behind as she rubbed Aqua's chest. "Seems you love it a lot Brio~..."

"A-A lot?" Brio blushes as she thrust. "W-Well~... I-I feel like c-cumming right now a-and~..." She looks away embarrassed, then she felt paws on her cheek and look at Aqua. "Uh-uhhh~..."

"Will you join me and Hana when we make babies together~?" Aqua teased and this made Brio's face flush red, looking shocked at the Samurott, "You still want to be with Hana, despite what she put you through?"

"Y-Yes~..." She replied. "Though of course I need to apologize to her again, I put her through a lot and haven't really comforted her well. I know she loves her mother, but she should know her plans aren't good."

"She might already know that, but…" Nami thought about it before answering. "It's not easy to say no to her mother. She may act wicked, but when it comes to family, Rafflesia is caring and protective of them."

"I wonder… What exactly are Rafflesia's motives?" Aqua muttered. "She said at one point to sex up the entire planet, but I don't know if she's serious or just pulling our leg."

Nami had thought for a moment about it.

"Did you maybe found something out on any of your espionage?" Aqua asked.

"Actually…" Nami said, but sighed. "No."

Aqua sighs as well, hoping that she would have discovered something. "Guess we have nothing other than what she told us." She somewhat joked.

"Can't be helped." she shrugged her shoulders at her sister before kissing her forehead.

"Well anyway, we need to get Brio better~." Aqua said her folds glowing blue, signifying she's about to climax and purify Brio.

"Aahh~..." Brio shudders from the pleasurable and cooling sensation. "I feel~... So refreshed~... S-So~... Relieved~... It's so~... Cleansing~...!"

"Just relax to it Brio~... enjoy the cleansing~." Aqua said. "We'll be family like always~..." She cooed.

Brio smiles as she kept thrusting upwards faster.

Nami blushed as she felt wet from both her sisters' sex and Aqua's buttocks touching against her pussy as she thrusts in Brio.

Soon Brio cried out as she hit her climax.

As for Blade and Prima, they felt close themselves.

"B-Blade… You're so wonderful~..." Prima murred happily. "I love you~...!"

Blade smiled as she caressed her cheek. "I love you too~." She then kisses her, passionately making out.

Soon, they both climaxed at the same time as well as Brio and Aqua, a bright blue light filling the area.

Soon, the VR screen said COMPLETE.

The 5 of them took their headset off and felt tingly. "Wow, that was quite a sensation~!" Aqua cheered out.

"My crotch is tingling~." Brio stated rubbing her hard shaft.

"Mine too~..." Prima agreed with her own hard member.

"How did you two get this inside?" Nami asked about the VR room.

"Working in a nightclub pays big~" Blade explained.

"I always wanted to try this~!" Prima said excitedly. "Now let's sex in bed~!"

"Again?" Aqua and Nami asked.

"We only had it virtually!" Brio pointed out. "Now it's time for reality~! It only aroused us!"

Aqua and Nami looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless as they're lifted by Blade again. "We can walk just fine mommy~." Aqua stated.

"I'm just helping you out my little Baby-Wott and Nam-Nam~" Blade chimed with a teasing tone.

"Moooommm~!" Aqua and Nami complained at the same time. Brio and Prima giggled at this as they all headed switched the room back to their bedroom again.

Meanwhile with Sera and the others…

They found the guestrooms and looked around. "So when it comes to pairing, who's going with who?" Sera asked.

"I'll take Junie and Ellie~!" Ivy chimed as she raised her hand.

"I had plans to have fun with the busty kitty though~." Alex said, the Zorua fondling Ellie's chest from behind.

"Oh…" Ivy frowned. "You with someone, Junie?"

"That depends on Sylvia if she's gonna be with me or Sally. I know I got someone who'll be there for me." she said already sensing Sakura nearby.

"Surprise~!" The pink Greninja jumped out.

Junie managed to jump out of the way. "Heh, not this time~." the Mawile stated. "I've been groped by you more than twice~!"

Sakura smirked as it then turned out to be a green doll.

"Decoy!" Junie yelped looking around.

"Eep~!" Ivy yelped herself.

Junie was about to move until she felt arms wrapping around her and then touching her breasts firm and hard.

"Aahh, the old decoy trick~.." Sakura said rubbing and kissing Junie's cheek. "Works every time~."

The Mawile blushed as she fell for it again.

"Now that you're here I have to ask, are you the dominant one in your relationship?" Sera asked Sakura.

"Who else~?" Sakura giggled.

"Not true, I took her ass hundreds!" Junie stated as she gotten a pinch from Sakura. "Tens!" she was pinched again. "...Sometimes!"

The pink Greninja then tugged her nipples roughly. "Junie… it's not bad to show a sensitive side once in awhile~." she said as she pulled them tight.

"B-but~..." she quivers from the pain and pleasure.

Ivy giggled but then felt disappointed in feeling left out a little.

"You can ask if you can join someone for a three-way~." Sera suggested.

The Snivy perked up and reached for her charm to elite up. "Well, can I join anyone~?" She asked as she shifted into a Serperior. "I'd love to coil around someone~!"

Junie and Sakura grinned, "Well I think I can fit you in~."

Ivy smiled with glee and starts coiling around the two nice and tight.  
"S-so Sylvia? What about you?"

The Sylveon smiled as her hands were behind. "Who are you bunking with Sally?" she asked the eevee who reverted back at the point.

"Sera, of course~!" She answered, with the Kirlia blushing.

"Well there's your answer, so what's your answer?" she asked the sylveon.

"Well if you're with Sera then so am I~." Sylvia went with them two, leaning on Sera's shoulders. "Plus I'm curious as to what is it about you that won my sister's heart~."

Sera smiled and felt honored. "Th-thank you~." she said as everyone went into a room.

It looked spacious enough for two or three Pokemon. "Just like them to make preparations." Sera said as she sees some scented candles and massage oils.

"Hmm…" Sally hums nuzzling her cheeks. "The atmosphere's perfect~."

"It sure is~" they walked to the bed and laid Sally down. She went and lit some candles on to set the mood up. She had picked caramel-scented candles.

She smiled as she sat back down and Sylvia joined them, sandwiching Sally.

"Mmmhhh~..." the Eevee murred as Sera caressed her chest and Sylvia caressed her thighs.

Ellie was being motorboated by Alex who was caressing and fondling the Espurr's chest which vibrated due to the Zorua making revving noises on it.

"Aaahhh… Sssllooww ddooowwwnn~!" she stuttered through the vibrations.

The Zorua smirked and proceeded to tickle her nipples. "Aaahh~.."

"Hmm, you sound so cute Ellie~" she said licking her neck and then rubbing her head tenderly.

"Uuhh… T-thank you~..." The Espurr stated shuddering. 'Eee~... S-She's petting me there~...'

Alex smiles as she rubs and caresses the top and back of her head. "So soft and silky~…" She then licks her cheek.

"H-hey…" Ellie squirms underneath. "D-don't rub my head like that o-or I'll…" she quivered as she started to purr more. "Nyaaah~...!" she got out having an adorable face on her.

Alex's face quivers at the sight. 'Wow, she acts like a real cat when her head's being petted~!' She then giggles mischievously and proceeds to rub her vagina and tail.

"Mmeeoww~..." she mewed softly as she blushes happily. Her sensitive parts being massaged all over.

"I already liked you before all this~... and now~..." she giggled as she kept rubbing her parts.

"Nnnyyyaaahhh~..." Ellis quivered in pleasure and embarrassed. "I-I'm not a n-normal cat~!" she protested.

"Then why don't I 'go in' to see about that~!?" Alex then has her hard member ready.

The Espurr blushes as she saw the tip prodding her tip at her entrance. "M-M-Meeoow~?" she got out before shaking her head. "I-I mean, hey wait!"

"Too late~!" The Zorua said as she plunged right in, fast and deep, both crying out loudly in pleasure.

*Meanwhile with Ivy, Junie and Sakura*

Ivy found herself being suspended in the air by a hook while her body was wrapped tightly by straps. Her mouth was also muffled with a small ball-gag. 'Well this is ironic, someone like me wrapped up like a present~...'

Junie and Sakura then slid their hands around Ivy's hung-up body. The Snivy shuddered from their rubbing, giving muffled moans from her.

"Looks like you're gonna be the one to have some punishment~." Junie chuckled as she pats Ivy's buttocks.

"MMmpphh~!" she muffled from the words as she squirmed playfully.

"Teehee~... You're so cute if you wanted this treatment~!" Sakura teased as she punches and tugs Ivy's nipples.

The snivy muffled loudly as her crotch was dripping at this point, drenching the rope covering her pussy.

"Looks like she actually does~..." Junie said rubbing the dripping snatch with her finger before licking it clean.

"Well then, we should start then~!" the Greninja stated as she started squeezing Ivy's chest roughly.

"Mmmrrrpphh~..!" Ivy cringed at the rough treatment she was receiving.

"Don't complain~!" Junie said as she plunged her arm in Ivy's pussy and started fisting her hard. "You wanted this~!"

"Nnmmnpphh~..!" Ivy twitched as she felt that. 'Oh Arceus~!' she groaned from the feeling.

She then felt Sakura pulling her nipples gently but hard, moaning through the ball gag, not to mention drooling.

Junie started moving her arm faster and harder, feeling Ivy leak faster and more thicker.

"Mmmpphh~! Mmrrmmph~!" Ivy squealed as the sensations was getting her to her limit quickly.

"Looks like this is as deep as I can go~." The Mawile chuckled as her paw had reached her cervix. "I'll just mess around in here." she started to bump around the insides a bit carefully, but frequently.

Ivy felt her body bulge a little from Junie's fist. Ivy tries to talk, but the gag prevents her. Her twitching eyes then show she was close to cumming.

"Going to cum, go right ahead~." Sakura stated as she twists Ivy's nipples while pulling them.

"Mmmmppphh~!" She cried out as she came hard, splashing her cum on the floor. She then felt exhausted as she leaned her head down. "Mmhh...Mmh.."

They went back to caressing the Snivy's body softly. "You're so cute panting like that~." Sakura teased.

The Snivy didn't reply as she passed out from her orgasm.

"Guess we was too strong for her~... Despite her being a goddess~..." Junie stated scratching her cheek before kissing it.

"Well looks like we now have our moment~." Sakura said hugging Junie, caressing the Mawile's cheek. "Up for a little spar between us~?" She asks as she gets her double-end dildo.

Junie smiles as she nods her head as she was carried to the bed.

Sakura sets her down spread-eagle. "I've been training hard in your absence, I hope you been doing so too~!" she said grinning at the steel/fairy-type. She then got out a three-pronged whip.

"I've been getting stronger as well. So don't get any ideas you'll last longer than me~!" Junie warned not flinching at the sight.

"Oh~?" Sakura smiled as she squeezed the dildo and it became bigger.

"You have a large assortment of dildos~." Junie said watching it, feeling turned on by its growing size.

"I know a girl~." Sakura said vaguely as she positioned it to their folds, moaning as she slid it in.

Junie shuddered a bit, but doesn't moan out as it slid inside her.

"Aren't you just denying the pleasure~?" Sakura seductively asked.

"I can enjoy pleasure as I resist it~." Junie stated. "What's the matter, you can't~?"

Sakura smiled but thrusts in and out as much as she can.

*Back to Sera, Sally and Sylvia.*

The three were in a three way make out session with Sylvia and Sally pinning Sera down.

The Kirlia shuddered as she felt a warm, floating sensation going through her as she kissed. 'Was it like this… when Aqua saw Hana~?' She wondered as she remembered what lengths Aqua would go to have Hana by her side.

'Despite her actions being deplorable, I can understand the feeling a little.' Sera thought as she makes out with them deeper. 'But she should've still thought about everyone else alongside her. I would think of a way to save someone without compromising myself or anyone I care about.'

She then felt her pussy being grinded by two other ones. "Ah~.. Ahh~..." Sera moaned out from the rubbing. 'Th-Their pussies are grinding on me~...!'

Sylvia giggled at the Kirlia's face at their actions. She then has her tail go for Sera's clitoris.

"Aahh Mmhh~.." She moaned as she felt it rubbing as Sally was licking the Kirlia's nipples.

"Going second base, huh~?" The Sylveon asked her little sister.

The Flareon blushes from the question. "I can't help it~..." she stated looking at Sera's face.

"K-Keep going~..." Sera encouraged, rubbing Sally's head, making her smile in appreciation.

Sally then latched on the breast and started to suckle on it, much to the Kirlia's pleasure.

"Ooohhh~...!" she moaned sweetly in response.

"Aww, you sound so cute when you moan~." Sylvia said nuzzling Sera's cheek and then licking it.

"I… I never felt this sensation before~..." She admitted with a blush. "It's so wonderful~."

"Right~? This is how Angel Water felt~!" Sylvia stated rubbing her head then kissing her forehead.

"I just… wish she thought about us as well beforehand.." Sera stated.

"You can't predict what they think."

"Still doesn't help the fact that it makes us sound like we're just pawns to her." she stated sadly.

"Who's the one who had visions on the account you're a psychic-type?"

"I am." Sera answered.

"Then why did you show her those visions?"

"Told her the visions." Sera pointed out. "And I told her that because I didn't want what happened with Nara to happen this time."

"Isn't telling someone the future the same as instructing them what to do?" Sylvia asked.

"That or trying to make sure they don't try to act recklessly and cause the vision. Like Aqua being molested by Rafflesia. I told her that and reminded her to keep her from acting recklessly."

"I think you kind of pressured her deep down to fight fate." Sylvia theorized.

"What?! How? She clearly heard what I said, and with what Hana said, fighting her was pointless and reckless!" Sera pointed out, but calmly.

"I know, but she only thought of Hana more than anyone else!" Sylvia replied.

Sera looked confused, "That's what I'm saying, she was only thinking about being with her to the point sacrificing us didn't matter."

"She wasn't gonna let you all die just to be with her!"

"No one dies in this. When I said sacrifice, I meant turning all of us into succubi just to be with her. She tried to do so before already."

"Well, did she let you become succubi first?"

"Only because I yelled at her about it. I don't know what she would done if I didn't." Sera admitted.

"What's it gonna take for you to accept Aqua's selfishness!?"

"I never said she couldn't be selfish! Everyone can be selfish at times, even me." Sera admitted. "But it's way too far if she wants to sacrifice her family for her own satisfaction."

Sally was ignorantly sucking on Sera's nipple as they talked, drinking her milk.

"Have you ever thought of going inside Aqua's mind to see her id, ego and super-ego?"

"I never thought of that. You remember, feeling betrayed and stuff." Sera said sadly. "Maybe when they're sleeping or something like that, I'll try that."

"Well, shall we continue?" The Sylveon asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I really want to forgive her, I really, truly do." Sera nods.

"Then you better do so when you talk to her again." Sylvia nods back.

*Back with Aqua and her family.*

They were ere having a quick meal of sushi in their parents bedroom. Aqua having a big plate herself.

"So good~...!" Aqua murred as she eats.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I was worried the fish wasn't cooked right." Blade said.

"But sushi fish is supposed to be raw." Brio pointed out.

"I wanted to try something new." Blade explained. "So I half-cooked it~."

"Well it's pretty good." Nami stated.

"That's why it's called 'aburi sushi'." Prima said.

"I see, never had this in a while." Nami muttered.

Soon everyone finished and Brio pounced on Aqua seconds later.

"Kyaaah~!" Aqua got out as she was kissed by Brio. "My sister's eating me with kisses~!"

"That's right, you're all mine dear sister~!" Brio stated as she jerks off to get ready.

Nami blushes at Brio's eagerness before being embraced by Blade and Prima. Both who start touching her breasts. "MMmhhh~..." she moans from the rubbing.

"Just look and listen to how adorable she is~..." Blade cooed.

"She's just the sweetest wott~." Prima agreed as she tickled Nami's chin.

"M-.. Mommy~.." Nami spoke softly from the rubbing. "Y-You're too good~..."

"Haven't lost my touch~." Blade said kissing her cheek and fondling her chest. "Nice and firm they are."

"They've gotten bigger than last time~..." Prima agreed. "And judging from Nami's twitching, they're quite sensitive~..." She teased as she starts tickling her nipples.

"Aahh~..." Nami moaned as she went and started to rub their breast in return.

"Haahh~..." They moaned as well as they used their other arms to massage her vagina.

The Dewott's face flushes from the stimulating pleasure while Aqua and Brio were rolling around making out passionately.

Brio opens up Aqua's legs wide and grins at how she was itching for a good ol' doing. "I gotta let you know, I'm not holding anything back. I'm gonna be plowing you so good, you think you be expecting kids~!" Brio stated. "Thankfully, your protection will even keep me away~." She added quickly in case Aqua would worry.

"Heehee~... I guess I'll be taking this as my punishment~." Aqua accepted with closed eyes.

"Don't forget that I'll join in for your anus~!" Prima called out to her.

"Just don't overdo it and hurt her!" Blade warned. "Remember it's been awhile for her."

"Mom~...!" Aqua said embarrassedly, but playfully. "I've been taking it for sometime~."

"Yeah, but I also saw you try to take on that Goodra angel in a sparring match~... No comment~." Blade fired back.

"She is a Goodra Goddess~!" Aqua corrected.

"And you were just a normal angel~!" Blade pointed out. "You might as well just laid back and spread your legs for her. And with that I know there'll be an EX for that now." Blade shakes her head.

"I'm gonna do her now~!" Brio bluntly stated as she thrusts right in, making Aqua cry out in bliss.

"Eeeyyyaaahhh~! I miss this soooo much~!" Aqua cried out happily.

"I MISS YOU AND THIS TOO~!" Brio cried out as well.

"I LOVE YOU, SIS~!" They cried out as they passionately made out together.

"I LOVE YOU TOO BABY WOTT~!" Brio responded back.

"I'M NOT A BABY~!" Aqua yelled back at her.

"YES YOU ARE~!"

"AM NOT~!"

"ARE TOO~!"

Prima giggled as she crawled to the two. She then looks back at Blade and Nami. "You two get 'reacquainted' with each other, I'll keep these girls 'a crowd'~..."

Blade wrapped a rope around Prima and dragged her back, "No interrupting them, naughty singer~!"

"Let go, Bladey~... I'll carry our fourth child later~..."

"Nope, you're playing with me and Nam-Nam tonight~!" Blade stated. "I'm grinding her while you do her butthole~!"

"Fair enough, plus hearing Nami moan sweetly will be wonderful." Prima said sandwiching Nami.

"Oh, Mommies~..." Nami blushed as she felt their tits squishing on her. "So… When should I get purified?"

"You could right now." Blade stated hopefully.

Nami thought about it for a moment and then took a deep breath. "You know what? Of course~!"

Blade looked a little surprised. 'I thought she be going for, 'Until Rafflesia is purified… or when she becomes a goddess herself..' she thought to herself. She then smiled with tears of joy. "Not to worry Nami, your time to Goddesshood will come very soon, I'm sure of it." she said to her and then readied her vagina for pressing.

"Thanks mom~." Nami said as she pushes at her first. They then moan lovingly when they touched pussies together. Blade kissed her deeply while Prima got to position, 'Hmm… I could actually go for Blade's cute but instead~... my daughter… or my wife~... ooohhh, such tantalizing choices~! If only I had duel cocks~!' She then looked at a dildo on the side of their bed. She laid them on the side. "Thought I get a better feel for the both of you~." She said while sneakingly getting the dildo with her tail and then inserts it in her own pussy, well the thick ended part at least.

"Get ready Nami dear, Mommy's going in for you~..." Prima said sweetly, grinning wide.

"Make sure to take a deep breeeaaahhh~!" Blade was cut off as she felt something slide in her butthole as Nami felt the same.

Of course, Blade got the dildo while Nami gets Prima's actual cock. "WH-what's going on here~?!"

"This is what's going on~!" Prima answered thrusting back and forth. "Didn't want my lovely knight to be left out you know~."

"Oh, y-you naughty mermaid~!" Blade yelled at her.

"Oh? This coming from a mother making love to her own daughter~? Say it ain't so~?" Prima giggled.

"I-I'd like to feel Momma-Prima's rod of love, please~?" Nami mock-whined.

"Oh? Didn't you feel it spreading your cute rump apart~?" Prima pats the cheeks before giving them a loving squeeze.

"Ahh~..." she moaned while feeling a cooling sensation at her loins. "Y-Your grasp is so firm~...!"

"Magic fingers~." Prima said as she starts massaging and tickling her butt cheeks. "Hmm, you still feel muscular, but soft too. Just like Bladey here, you picked up your mother's good sides~."

"Eeheehee~... It tickles~...!" Nami giggles as she moans.

"Moaning softly and lovely blush. Blade, you been doting her have you as she grew up huh?" Prima giggled at Blade.

"What do you mean 'doting her'?" She asked.

"You know~... when I wasn't around~..." Prima grinned seductively.

Blade widened her eyes a bit and blushed as she looked away embarrassed.

"Aww, come on, no need to be embarrassed about your mother-daughter moments, it's cute~."

"I know, my sexy Primarina~." Blade kissed her as their loins started to glow blue.

They gasped as they felt close together with Nami. "M-m. Mommies~.."

"It's time~..." Blade muttered.

"Whenever you two are ready~.." Prima said.

They nodded as they all went faster, going into a 3 way kiss with each other.

Meanwhile, Aqua was allowing herself to be at the mercy of Brio who was creaming her sexually. The Brionne riding her up and down her length.

The Oshawott, however, stares at their breasts bouncing. "Curious, what would.. You like your GF to be like?" Aqua asked through moans.

"To be sexier than you~!" Brio challenged.

"Yeah right~! I'm still the number 1 girl here despite my hiatus~!" Aqua stated.

"Nah, 2 months have made ME no.1~!"

"Wanna bet~?! Let's see in the oil box next week~?!"

"You're on, Baby-wott~!" Brio stated going faster and harder.

"Aahh~! H-Haaah~..!" Aqua panted out feeling close to her climax.

"Angel~... Purify~...!" Blade cried out as everyone climax at once.

A bright light flashed around the area for a moment before it went back to normal with the family panting all around.

"It's… Gone." Nami panted, feeling her mind more clearer than before. "The hunger for lust… it's gone."

"Is it..?" Blade asked hopefully. Nami looked down at her belly and pressed it, seeing if the mark would reveal itself. After a few seconds, it didn't.

"Yeah, It's gone~!" Nami said happily.

Blade and Prima were excited as they started embracing the Dewott tightly. "M-mom.. Y-you're squishing me~!"

"I know, but I'm just so happy~...!" Blade wept until she heard a pained orgasmic cry.

"AAAAIIEEE~!" the three turned to see Aqua crying out loudly, her eyes glowing a bright white.

"A-Aqua?! You alright?!" Blade and Prima asked.

"H-Hey, is my cum too much for ya?!" Brio asked worriedly herself. She slid out of her and laid her on her back.

"A-A-AAAHHH~!" The Oshawott cried out as she came hard then blacked out from the action.

Everything was black as she hears echoes of her family calling out her name.

(In Aqua's mind)

Aqua slowly opened her eyes and woke up to a mysterious place. "Mmm…? Wh-Where am I..?" She got up and looked around the spacious place. "Moms? Brio… Nami?!"

"They aren't here… Bratty-wott." A mature feminine voice called out.

Aqua jolted from the voice as she took a stance. "That voice… Aughh.. Not you again!"

"Quiet, you!" The Florges called out aggressively as she appeared in front of her, arms crossed and glaring at her. "My wife and I are having it hard over the past two months… TWO. MONTHS! Thanks to you!"

"What's your problem and what does it have to do with me?!" Aqua asked back angrily as she goes Goddess and tries to attack her. The Florges dodges the attack as she stared at the Samurott Goddess.

"Like you don't know." Rafflesia muttered as she summons a tentacle from behind Aqua.

It grabs her and makes her sword disappear to dust. Aqua yelped as she struggled to get away. "Let me go Florges!"

"Tch." Rafflesia scoffed as she snapped her fingers to summon three more tentacles for the rest of Aqua's limbs. "Gotta say, I'm surprised you're still an angel, despite all the succubi actions you committed…" she stated shaking her head. "You do realize by now how your Kirlia girlfriend and… Rrgh, our daughter… Were right about what you've done?"

"Nggh.. S-shut up!" Aqua cried out not wanting to hear it. Her armor fading away to dust as well.

"I'd say it's time you get what you… 'Deserve'~..!" Rafflesia said as the vines were glowing orange. "Although… you're getting it from these!" She points from behind Aqua who looks from behind and gasps.

There was a loud sharp anguished moan as everything blacks out.


	27. Episode 23: Saving Angel Water

The Samurott was struggling futile while the multiple tentacles molest and rubbed around her body. "Mmh~..! Ah~..! Ohhm~..! Ahn~..!"

The Florges giggled as her eyes glowed bright orange in lust and anger mixed in. "Heheheh~...! Look at you~. So helpless and pathetic~. Trapped inside a glass ball where you'll be done by tentacles all over you~... For all eternity~."

"Nnnhh~!... Ahh~!... S-st-stop!" Aqua gritted her teeth as she stuttered. Tentacles were everywhere going inside and out on Aqua's body. One of them then goes into her mouth. "Mmhh~! Nmmh~!"

"You want me to stop?! I think you had every opportunity to avoid something like this~..." Rafflesia said in a calm, but angry tone. "But you chose to take and have it like a total slut!"

'I… didn't want this!' Aqua thought in denial, squirming just as she cums. She then collapses as she believes it was over, but it wasn't and she flinched a bit. "M-Mmnh~... Fuah~... A-Ahhn~..."

"What~? You thought it was over because you hit your climax~? You're just as foolish as a Slowpoke~." Rafflesia stated.

"Mhmmh~..! Hmhnm~..! Mmmhh~!" Aqua muffled as the tentacle was inside her mouth. She tried to call her weapon, but it didn't appear. The tentacles in her vagina and anus then slowly go roughly deeper. 'S-stay calm, this is just a dream… It's not even real!' she said that to herself.

"By the way, I can hear your thoughts~." Rafflesia informed.

'S-so what?! What does it matter?' Aqua stated.

'It's no dream, it's your subconscious~!'

Aqua winced at the fact. 'What's the deal with you?! Why are you acting like this?!' Aqua asked.

The Florges growled and snapped her fingers to have the tentacles whip Aqua's buttocks, which made the Samurott yelped out. "You really don't know?!" She places a hand on her forehead and shook it side to side. "I seriously wonder how our Baby-Rita fell for a dimwit like you…"

Aqua moaned louder from the entire tentacle torture as she tries calling out… "S-Se-S-SERAAA!"

*Back in reality…*

The Kirlia felt like she was struck by lightning for a moment. "Aqua?!"

"Huh?" Sally asks curiously. "Aqua?"

"I gotta check on her!" she said getting out of bed. "Right now!"

She then heads for the master bedroom. She opened the door and flinched at the sight of Aqua's family struggling to wake the Oshawott up.

Aqua was out-cold, she looked like she has trouble breathing. Blade noticed the Kirlia has entered. "She just started acting like this, we're trying to wake her, but she won't budge."

"I-I'll see what I can find what's the problem." Sera said as she places her hands on Aqua's head and chest. 'If there's no injury, it might have something to do with her mind.' she thought as she concentrated, her eyes glowing bright.

She then sees flashes of Aqua getting raped by a lot of tentacles in a spherical prison with Rafflesia watching in cruel glee.

"A-Arceus…" Sera muttered at the sight.

The Florges then sensed Sera's psychic presence and looks at where the Kirlia was mentally looking. "Oh? You arrived sooner than I expected~. I must say I'm impressed, you really have a strong, kind heart." Rafflesia then slaps her out of Aqua's subconscious. "Now, out with your meddling presence!"

Sera was knocked back from the force, falling on her back. "Ack!" she grunted from the impact.

"B-Big Sis!" Brio cried out as she went to her.

Sera shakes her head, "I'm alright." she said to her. "Wait, big sis?"

"Aqua used to call you that when you sexually played with her…" Brio frowned.

"How you- No, that can wait, it's Rafflesia. She's trapped her in her subconsciousness!" Sera explained.

Everyone gasped as Blade contacts Venus. "Guidmistress, we have a situation!"

*Later…*

At the club, Aqua was in the infirmary with everyone inside. The Oshawott was covered in a white blanket with an oxygen mask.

"Just after we finally got over one hurdle in life…" Prima grumbles shaking like a leaf.

Blade then tries to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders. "We'll figure something out. We'll get through this!"

"Y-Yeah..!" Nami winced as she was being groped by Ace from behind. "Ace this is a reallly bad time!"

"I do what I want when I feel like it!" Ace grumbled as she squeezes her breasts hard.

Nami then swung around and push Ace against a bedframe. "My sister's struggling in her subconscious mind and we don't know how to help her. Groping my tits isn't helping!" The Dewott yelled.

"Yes, it will!" Ace protested. "I-It'll snap you out of your worry to think of a plan!"

"Calm down, you two!" Crystal said to them. "Ace, if that was your way to help her calm down, it needs work, but we need to work together to think.".

"Work together, huh~?" Ace thought naughtily.

Crystal gave Ace a serious glare. "Do I need to bring out the Colosimizer on you again?!" the Buneary asked warningly.

Ace then looks away, looking frustrated as she mumbled grumpily to herself. "We'll have fun later, but right now we need to be serious here." Nami said. "Please?"

Ace sighed and hugs Nami. "I'm sorry, it was a bad way to calm you. I just wanted to do what your little sis would when the chips are down..."

"I don't think Aqua would do something like this in a situation right now…" Nami sweatdropped. "But thanks~." She then kisses her in the cheek.

"Now that that's settled, maybe if both Ellie and Sera focus on Aqua's subconscious, maybe they can stop Rafflesia." Ivy stated.

"That would take what Aqua holds most dear to do so." Venus explained. "It's like this movie on trying to expel an intruder ut of one's body by entering the mind."

"But Aqua said she loves everyone, so does that mean we all have to help out?" Blade asked.

"I specifically said, 'what Aqua holds most dear'." Venus said.

"Me and Hana." Sera said understanding what she meant. "She loves me and Hana the most..!"

"Did somebody called for me?" A voice asked and they turn and saw a Chikorita enter the infirmary.

"Hana!" Everyone said as she entered.

She looked away from the as she rubbed her arm. "... Hello." She then looks at the comatose Aqua. "This is my mother's power, she can send her target into their subconscious and trap them there. She also creates an avatar to be around Aqua's mental master control."

"Mental master control?" Ivy asked.

"It's the part where Aqua's subconscious avatar lives in to give Aqua her movements and speeches. Everyone has their own."

"I see. So can you and Sera help Aqua?" Junie asked hopefully.

Hana stood silent as she thought of what she herself had been doing through the past 2 months. She didn't call her parents as she didn't know what to say or how they'll react to the situation. She had went through rehab by Venus along with her friends. Thankfully they were able to keep their memories of her. 'Aqua…' she thought as she looks at the Oshawott.

Then Aqua shedded a small tear down one side of her face. Hana caught sight of it and walked towards her. "At first… I wanted you to be my slave for sexual fun…" She said sadly. "But as I got to know you better, everything changed… I didn't know what to do when you said that you love me either way..."

"At first I was happy that you felt that way about me. I never had anyone other than my mothers and my two friends who genuinely care about me… But then I feared what would my mother Rafflesia say and you didn't seem to care..." she placed a hand on Aqua's forehead. "So I tried breaking up with you, being rough with you, even telling what happened to your mother and her friend…" She started to tear up and sniffle. "But then I hear you and your friend's mission..." She then held her blanketed hand. "Even after telling you what happened, knowing full well you had no chance, you still had the gall to fight my mother! Nobody was ever brave or foolish enough to take her on and yet… You were doing it for me…!" Hana gritted your teeth. "I would've been a bit touched by it, but then you had to dragged yourself lower than before!"

"Hana…" Sera muttered.

"I know, talking about it won't change anything, but still.." Hana spoke sadly. "What do I have that apparently you don't?"

'I love you, Hana…' A disembodied voice whispered to the Chikorita.

Hana tears up a bit, knowing where it came from. "I… I-I…!" She stutters as she felt her heart aching. "I love you too..!" She then cried hard as she started yelling out how much she wants to be with her.

"Let's help her then." Sera said placing a hand on her back.

"O-Okay…" Hana sniveled as she nods.

"So what do we have to do?" Sera asked Venus.

"First, uncover Aqua from her blanket and take off her oxygen mask."

The two of them do so as the Arceus instructed.

"Second, Sera you get on top of Aqua with your breasts in her face."

The Kirlia blushes at the instructions, but does so as she carefully climbed on top and placed her friends face in between her chest.

"Hana… You sandwich Sera so you can insert yourself with Aqua."

Hana climbed up and embraced Sera from behind. She then lets a vine rub her clitoris. She was moaning until soon she had her member grow out.

She stares at their private parts close together as before. "Nnnhh…" Hana groans a bit in nervousness as she thought of how Aqua wanted to have a baby with her and how she loved Hana's cock the best.

"What next?" Hana asked.

"Now Sera has to transfer your minds into Aqua's." Venus stated calmly but then suddenly sounds ominous. "BUT BE WARNED!"

They both gulped as they waited for her to finish.

"You'll face three of her mental images. Id, Ego and Super-ego." Venus explained. "Id is our natural needs, desires wants. Ego focuses on more reality, but can also meditate between Id and reality. And Super-ego is more on cultural, what our parents teaches us."

"So let me get this straight about these three mental images more simply." Crystal said. "They'll see Aqua's primal desires, her realistic view on things, and what her parents taught her?"

Venus nods. "Yes, exactly."

"How is that a bad thing?" Ivy asked confused.

"You all know Aqua, duh." Venus shrugged.

"W-well even so, we're the only ones who can help her." Sera stated. "And besides, if I'm gonna guess how Aqua's id's gonna be like…"

"Sera…" Hana spoke softly.

"Right right, save Aqua." Sera said as she closed her eyes for a moment before they open and started glowing. Then she felt a swift lick on her back. "Eep~!" she looked back at Hana who shrugged. "I just wanted to do that…"

Sera blushed a bit as she concentrated the two of them into Aqua's mind.

Soon they felt like they were falling for hours. Through water like substance, though they can breathe.

They looked around and saw each other in their mature evolutions. "I guess it's necessary in case for emergencies." Sera stated in her Mega Gardevoir form as she swam to embrace Hana to hold on so they can swim through Aqua's mind.

"Why do you need to hug me?" Hana asked confused.

"Shouldn't get separated."

"But there's nothing in our way." she pointed out.

"Just roll with it." Sera insists.

'Sera likes to cuddle. Good to know.' Hana thought as they moved through the watery path.

Soon they got to an area with a rotating table with multiple girlfriends of Aqua.

The two of them stare at them with a confused and disturbed faces. "Weird."

"Hey there beautiful~..." A familiar Serperior seductively said on the table.

"Uhh.. Ivy?" Hana asked confused.

"What're you waiting for~?" A Mega Mawile said on the table as she gropes her breasts.

"Come join us~." A Meowstic said leaning on her large boobs.

"What's your pillow number~?" A mature Dewott asked.

"What's a pillow number?" Sera asked.

"She's just asking for your phone number for pillow talk in her room." Hana explained.

"Oh, dang erotic definitions." she said as she looked for a way out.

"Welcome to Aqua's hall of harems~!" A young voice called out as she came out, appearing as an Oshawott wearing a masochist outfit. "I am the Aqua's Id~!"

"Well I seen it all…" They said it at the same time.

"You must be here to free 'The Aqua'~!"

"Uh… Yes, can you show us where she is?" Sera asked.

"And why should I even allow you two to the Aqua?"

"Because we're what she loves the most." Hana answered. "And a lot more than these gals on the table."

"Hahaha~. You cannot have these women, they are for the Aqua~!" The Id stated.

"We didn't asked for them, we asked for Aqua!" Sera pointed out. "Now where is she?!"

"If you want to prove your love to the Aqua, you must pass a test I shall make up!" Aqua's Id said.

Hana then sees a Lucario with one leg lifted up. "Hey… I know that girl from somewhere."

Sera looks at the Lucario. "Really, who?"

"It's that one Riolu herm who had sex with a Totodile herm." Hana said. "Aqua was into them once?" She asked curiously, wanting to hear an interesting story about it from the id.

"Yep, it was one of the Aqua's earlier missions, saved the two from a Tentacruel~." The Id explained. "She offered them the feeling of sex on a real female, and then she only allowed them her mouth and vagina as she hadn't have anal approval by Venus~."

"I expected that. So what would the test be?" Sera asked.

Aqua's Id thought as she placed her paw on her chin until she had an idea. "You two shall make 69 while trying to have both of your crotchal orifices filled with that of dicks~!"

Sera blushes from the words. "Why can't it be just a battle gauntlet?" she complains.

"Well, duh! She's Aqua's Id, her impulsive desires. What did you expect from her!?" Hana reminded.

"If you two are going to complain, I shall add self-second base to you both as you try to pleasure your nipples to excitement while doing what I asked you to do~!" Aqua's Id said.

"See!?" The Meganium stated. "She's amping it up…!"

"Fine… Who tops?" Sera asked.

"Why you, madam Mega Gardevoir~!"

"I don't mind Hana topping for the record." She stated.

"Then you shall make like a broken-down pudding machine in your climax~!" The Id states to Hana.

"Well lie down Hana." Sera said to the grass type as she laid on her back. The Mega-Gardevoir laid on her facing Hana's shaft and vagina.

"I demand you suckle on her clit as you let your vines do both her holes~!" The Id stated to Hana.

Hana blushes from the words, as she plants her lips on Sera's clit and started licking and sucking on it.

"Aah~...!" she gasped from the licking from the Meganium as she looked at the Id who was rubbing the cognitive Ellie with one paw, putting her in a pleasured cat-like state, while whipping the cognitive Julie. 'I hope this is done soon, I don't know how much of this I can take.' she thought. "What am I supposed to do?"-

"B-BIG SIS, HELP ME!" The same voice Sera heard earlier long ago cried out.

Sera shuddered as she started to lick and kiss the tip. Then she starts engulfing it in her mouth.

The Meganium moaned out from her warm mouth encircling her member as she kisses Sera's folds tenderly.

They then have their breasts' nipples tickle on each other's stomaches' sides. It was hard to do it, but they tried their best.

'Ahh~.. she carries a flowery scent even on her cock~.' Sera thought sucking it carefully as she starts fingering Hana's vaginal and anus.

"Mmmh~..." The grass type moans in pleasure as she sprouted some vines to rub around the Gardevoir's holes.

They then insert their hands and vines in each other's respective two holes, moaning out loudly and in unison.

The Id smiles as she makes out with the cognitive Nami. "So sexy cute you two are~." She then starts searching for a key to Aqua's ego in her own vagina.

"Mmmhh… You have a nice tongue~." Sera murred out.

"Haaah~... So do you~." Hana murred back as they moan from the thrusting of the vines and their tongues as she lets her vines slide in deeper.

Sera started to bob her head up and down the cock faster, sucking harder.

Soon they feel close to their climax and came, spilling out their cums and juices out of themselves.

Sera has her face drenched in Hana's seed as her cock made a mess on her. "Quite productive as well too~!" Sera said rubbing her face to get clean.

"Well, I see why Nara liked raping you so bad~." Hana retorted, teasing her clit once more.

"I thought we agreed never to speak about that…" Sera stuttered.

"You agreed with Aqua and the others, not with me~."

"Dangit, thought I could get you." Sera blushes. "But still, it was bad enough I started to submit to it, please don't bring it up."

"Only if you have sex with me and Aqua once you forgive her~."

"You want me to make a threesome?" Sera asked surprised and blushing.

Hana nodded and then they heard clapping from behind, they look at Id who was smiling lustfully.

"Well done well done, you two~." She said.

"Well we're happy you enjoyed it like we did~." Sera said rubbing her neck.

"Enjoyed it~? I adored it~!" the Id said cheerfully at the two, hugging a Brionne from behind. She then handed them a key which was dripping and a bit slippery.

"Thank you…" Hana said blushing a bit. "Take care~." she said and the two headed off.

"Hey, about this key… Other than being a pretty blue crystallic one, why is it wet and a bit slimy?" Sera asked.

"Well I had to get it from a moist and wet cavern~." Id said teasingly.

Sera blushed and winced as she thought, 'TMI, TMI..!'

"What~? I'm clean~." Id defended.

"Bye~!" The Mega Gardevoir quickly said and left.

*Meanwhile with Aqua and Rafflesia...*

The Samurott was squirming around hard. "Please stop this~!"

"Oh, why should I~?" The Florges stated. "Your body is stating otherwise~."

All the tentacles around her then engulfed and starts tickling her all over. "Mmmhh~... L-let me… go~.. Ee~!? Eeeheeheh~...!"

"Oh? Weren't you in a predicament almost like this not too long ago~?" The florges said rubbing her body being able to enter and exit the prison easily. She then strokes the tentacles. "And besides, you always let yourself get into them just for the pleasure~... Pretty much to where you need to be rescue, what's wrong with this~?" Rafflesia snapped her fingers to tickle Aqua more intensely.

"N-no, I don't need to be rescue all the time!" Aqua stated as she whimpers not to laugh, but she giggled. "I can handle myself!"

The Florges then made her hands grow three vine whips each and smacked them on the ground. Aqua shivers from the sound. 'Sera… Hana… help..'

*Back with Sera and Hana.*

"If I'm correct, we're going to be meeting Aqua's Ego next." Sera stated as they walked.

"I wonder what's she gonna be like exactly?" Hana asked.

"I don't know, it won't be pretty. You gonna be okay?" Sera asked her.

"I hope so…" She answered as they then entered a new room. It looked like a big and comfy bedroom with a bunch of plush Pokemon toys, PokeBall-looking cushions and video game systems.

"Wow, I'm getting a woman cave vibe here." Sera stated looking.

"Gee, you think…?" A quiet monotonous voice muttered in her bed.

The two looked towards the bed and saw a Dewott laying down on it, playing her video game on what appears to be a black oval-shaped bar.

"Are you Aqua's Ego?" Hana asked.

"Who the heck do you think I am, genius?" She asked bluntly. "Someone deserves an 'A'..."

"Sorry, obvious question." Hana stated. "What are you playing?"

"Deity Devourer Revival." Aqua's Ego answered. "Don't ask the one Author where they got the name from…"

"Fair enough, what's it about?" Sera asked.

"Eh, some modern types of big-ish hi-tech weapon soldiers fighting demonic monsters. They had to work with the older types who could only use one type of weapon in that big device."

"Sounds interesting." Sera said.

"Why does it all sound so familiar?" Hana wondered.

"If you're thinking about playing Deity Devourer 2 Wrath Explode, purchase digitally to get the first game." The ego said and then looks at her smartphone. "Sigh… Only a couple more months for Deity Devourer 3…"

'I feel like the 2 months time is becoming a thing.' Sera thought. "Can we get the key please?"

"So you can save my master control gal?" The ego asked before bitterly answering. "Nuh-uh, you practically wanted this to happen. All because Aqua betrayed everyone she loves. And she's proven to be actually capable of feeling true love."

"I don't have a problem with her having true love, I just wanted her to have control of her feelings and emotions!" Sera explained.

"Control freak..." Aqua's Ego mumbled as she rolled on the side.

Sera thought about what Sylvia told her about her visions. "When I told you about my visions, mainly the first one…" she paused for a moment in hesitation as she sees the ego was playing her game and seemingly not listening.

"Proto One, I order you to-" The radioed character's voice in the game said.

"Fall back, and my character says something based on her speech pattern by her voice actor… Blah blah blah." The ego mumbled as she's played through this mission before.

"When I warned you again about it, did I actually pushed you into fulfilling it?" Sera said fearfully.

Aqua's Ego stopped playing and paused it before sighing. "I was trying to fight it…! Nobody tells me what to do or how should I do it…"

"I understand about wanting to change a vision to prevent something, but fighting an enemy you couldn't beat wasn't gonna work."

"It got me Hana and her friends on our side of the war…" She mumbled.

"I never wanted any of this, I just wanted to help my friends and my sister…" Sera collapsed onto the floor, tears forming in her eyes. "But… M-maybe I'm what's causing all the bad stuff to happen…"

"Oh, don't start me up with the Despair Event Horizon crap."

Sera however wasn't listening and started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Aqua… I'm so sorry..!"

Hana looked shocked at the whole scene before her and glared at the cognitive Dewott. "Hey! You're supposed to be realistic or something like that!?" she grabbed her away, "Not be some snobby brat!"

"I am being realistic!" The Ego groaned. "I'm giving her the truth, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but what about all your other failures?!" Hana growled as she slapped her face.

"Wh-what?" she stated shocked. "What failures?"

"Like when you lost your friends and families' trust in you?!" Hana said.

"I was just trying to get you back." she explained looking away.

"Really? What about how you attempted to trade the freedom and love of your family and friends just so that you can be with me?!" Hana reminded.

"Well…" The Ego stuttered.

"And let's not forget how your parents lost it on you so miserably!" Hana pointed out. "Prima lost her temper, Blade fell into shock, and they almost gotten a darn DIVORCE over your actions!"

Aqua's Dewott Ego then tears up as she was about to cry. "Oh Arceus… You're right. Arceus, you're absolutely right Hana." She sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry for being harsh, but you were only pointing out Sera's faults while not realizing yours. And it's because of her that you and everyone are still here and not succubi right now." Hana stated.

The ego started crying as she wanted to let it out. Hana went to her and rubbed her head. "No one is perfect Aqua, not me, not Sera, not even Venus." she said calmly.

"I heard that!" Venus sang out annoyedly.

"It's true though!" Hana stated.

"Well, you're only half-right!" The Arceus defended.

"Anyway, the point is that you need to control your emotions. I mean, if you were a bit more mature and made a more compelling case that you all could've beaten my mother, I might've believe in you more."

"R-R-Really…?" Aqua's ego sniveled, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I mean, I might've still left, but I would've respected you more and not called you an idiot." Hana stated as they slowly puckered up.

"Fair enough." Aqua's ego said as they shared a kiss.

Sera looked at the two as she wiped her tears away.

The two separated. "I'm sorry." The ego said.

"It's not me you should apologize to." Hana said pointing to Sera.

The Dewott ego nodded and came to her. "Sera, I'm sorry about everything I said. I know I messed up pretty much at times, especially at the castle. I was trying to change fate, but it was mostly due to her taunts. I heard your voice, but I ignored it. I just wanted to shut her up and get Hana back, but it also blinded me of those who also cared about me."

"A-Aqua…" Sera muttered. "I already said this, but I treated you harshly. I know I was acting emotional due to the incident, but it's hardly an excuse. But I never meant to hurt you, I would never intentionally do that. I wanna help my friends be happy."

"M-Me too…" She replied. "I couldn't ask for a better friend and sister figure like you~."

They then nuzzled each other's heads and kissed. As they held hands, Aqua's ego moves their held hands down to her vagina. They kissed tenderly as they rub the ego's vagina.

The ego then has Sera's hand search in her vagina for the key to the next area. 'Same with Id huh? Well it could've been worse.' she thought as she went in as deep as she could before tapping something hard like stone or metal.

"I… think I got it." she got a hold of it and pulled it out slowly. The key looked ruby red and Sera smiled at its luster.

The two separated and got up.

"Let's go, Hana~." Sera declared.

"Right, take care Aqua's Ego~."

The cognitive Dewott nodded as she went back to her game.

*Back with Aqua and Rafflesia.*

"S-seriously?!" Aqua stated groaned drenched. "Aren't you tired by now?!" She complained as the tentacles go even deeper in her anus. "It feels like hour!"

"Oh, I can go on as much as I want to~!" The Florges stated.

"H-How did you even get in here?!" Aqua stated. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Well~... You'll find it hard to believe, but I got inside-help from within you~... Your mental image before master control~..."

"What? How did I-" she then froze up. "What, you mean?"

"Let's just say some part of you did agree about your actions being too reckless~..!" she licked her lips. "As of why? Do you really don't know?"

"I-I-I…!" she stuttered, "H-hana..."

Rafflesia glared when she mentioned her name. "That was our daughter… our Baby-Rita… and you.." she gritted her teeth. "You separated the three of us!"

She then has a tentacle shoved deep into Aqua's throat. "Mmmouughh?!"

Rafflesia then spread Aqua's legs wide roughly. She looked down seeing a tentacle sliding back and out.

"Out of her pussy!" She yelled, "It's mine…!"

"What?!" she muffled as she struggled, "N-no!"

*Back with Sera and Hana again.*

"Hey thanks again for back there." Sera said.

"No problem, Big Sis~." Hana teased.

Sera blushes at that. "O-okay, it's sweet, but it's gonna be weird if you call me that~."

"Well, meh~!" Hana shrugged. "It's kinda cute. I think you'll get used to it."

Soon, they entered a room where it looks like a peaceful cave for a water-type to meditate in.

"Looks nice." she said. 'But after last two, it could be bad!'

"Oh, what are you expecting when coming here~..?" A mature voice said as there was two tropical trees with a hammock in the middle of the cave area where the sun shone through.

"After what Ego put me through, I'm a bit stressed." Sera admitted.

"Stress is the enemy of beauty, you know." The voice advised.

"Miss SuperEgo, where are you?" Hana asked looking.

"One has eyes, but I can see they don't always use them." The voice cryptically said, raising a little so the two look for the light shone. They spotted the light and saw the Samurott near it.

"There she is~!" Hana exclaimed as they went to her. "Hello, Miss SuperEgo~." She bowed respectfully.

The Samurott was shown to wear a skimpy, but regal-looking outfit with a golden cobra on her head.

"Nice to meet you~." Sera bows as well.

"Yes, well… I have a riddle for you two." The Super-Ego said. "If one's super-ego is the most responsible image in their mind, then what am I in Aqua?"

"You're the part that took her parent's words and teachings at heart." Sera answered hoping she's right.

"Well, that's scientifically right, but I was asking for a more philosophical answer. Your turn, Hana." The Samurott said while drinking her fruit smoothie.

"Uhh…" The Meganium scratched her cheek as she think. Then the Samurott made straw-drinking noises as she sipped her smoothie and that just irked Hana.

"Hrrmm…" she tried to ignore it as she thinks.

The cognitive Samurott adjusts her sunglasses and scratches her butt as she stretched in her hammock.

"Nnngghh.. Are you always so chillaxed?!" Hana stated annoyed.

"Fine…" She sighed. "The answer is… 'You think I'm just another part of Aqua's mind? My dear lovelies~... I am Aqua's mind~..!" Then some thunder came about for some effect.

"That's an over complicated answer." Sera said. "Did you expect us to answer it exactly like that?!"

"When you're the part of the mind that matters, it just matters~." The super-ego said as she rested on leg on her lap.

"I mean, I understand it's important to get questions right, but it doesn't have to be directly on the point, as long as you understand the meaning."

"Yes, well you're uptight and I'm surprised you don't care about the fame and fortune of being noticed in Aqua's ways."

"Hey, I'm starting to relax a bit now, plus I have friends around here that don't know about what I do, if I acted like Aqua, my rep's gonna be ruined." Sera explained.

The Samurott shook her head and looked briefly forlorn. "Forgive me, I'm lashing out. I'm just basically the know-it-all in Aqua's mind."

"No worries, I was like that too before this." Sera said.

"Wait, something's bothering me." Hana spoke up.

"What you mean?" The Super-Ego asked.

"You could've fought my mother out of Aqua's mind, so how did she get in?" Hana crossed her arms. "You don't even look hurt, let alone put up a fight."

"The others weren't hurt either." The Samurott pointed out.

"But you're clearly the strongest of the three." Sera added. "The Id had a few red marks from being whipped and hid them with her masochist outfit…"

"And the Ego was withdrawn and was pointing out other flaws while playing video games by herself." Hana added. "Though I did spot a roughly fingered anus looking a bit reddish."

"Uh…" The Samurott shuddered sweat-dropping.

"You didn't let Rafflesia passed by easily did you?" Sera asked.

The super-ego sighed and shook her head. "Alright… You got me, our views on Aqua's current attitude just happen to overlap. But let me ask you this, what is it about being an angel?"

"Well, to me it's about protecting others from rape and showing love and comfort to our near victims." Sera answered.

"Exactly, and we become stronger to the point where we become Goddesses." The Samurott nodded but then her tone changes. "But even after Aqua reaches that level, what does she use it for? To have sex drives and lustful urges!"

The two of them fall silent at the words.

"It was such a disappointment…" The super-ego stated. "A disappointment that'll have to be kept in check for all eternity."

"I will say that what Aqua did was too far, especially putting me, Nami and Ivy at risk just to be with Hana." Sera closed her eyes. "She's not perfect, but neither am I. She shouldn't be at risk of being corrupted, if that's even possible in this state." Sera looked at Hana for the answer for the last part.

"My mother has many ways to corrupt Angels."

"Miss Super-Ego, we need the key to help Aqua. You're a part of her just as much as all of them were." Sera stated. "I know you're just as disappointed as I am, and I never really knew Aqua kept this hidden about herself as well, but what makes you think her lusty drives annoy you?"

"Well… it made a rift between friends and family."

"We get it." Hana interrupted. "Get to your own perspective."

"Um…" The Samurott paused a bit. She then thinks about all the times Aqua giving herself sex and more then. "Maybe… It's because she does it all the time. I can hardly think of times that she passed the time that is not sexual."

"So you let Rafflesia do with whatever she will on Aqua just because you can't think properly?" Sera asked. "If she succeeds, Aqua will get worse than before!" she pointed out.

"I… I'm sorry." The Samurott said. "But I told Rafflesia to ensure Aqua learns her lesson the hard way, maybe by making her sick of sex when she wakes up?"

"I'm confident she's gonna do much worse to Aqua then what she told you.." Hana stated. "And you're supposed to be the responsible one!?"

"No one's perfect Hana, not even me. Otherwise I wouldn't have took on Nara alone." She went and hugged the Super-Ego. "I'll talk to Aqua about expanding her hobbies, but first we have to help her."

The Samurott was hesitant as she doesn't know if Aqua is capable of change.

"I mean, she did got an A- on an exam one time." Sera pointed out to her.

"Well… I-"

"No one's out of reach for change!" Hana pointed out. "I'm confident we can convince Aqua to add non-sexual stuff in her life!"

"B-But what about a baby with you two..?"

"That won't happen until they're 18 and out of high school." Sera smiled before noticing. "Why you included me with Hana? Don't you mean you and Hana?"

"I was referring about Aqua and Hana."

"Well like I said, that won't happen until they're 18 and out of high school. I'll cuff myself to them if that's what it takes!" Sera promised. "Though I hope it doesn't have to come to that."

Then, Aqua's voice called out. "I'm sorry…"

"You're running out of time here!" Hana said with urgency. "It's now or never!"

"... I see." Aqua's Super-Ego stated.

"Please trust us. Rafflesia will most likely corrupt her at this rate." Sera said. "Do you have the key?"

"I now see that Aqua… Can-Is capable of change somehow." She then reaches for her vagina.

Sera blushes as she looks away for a bit. Hana on the other hand looks intensely.

Soon enough, they got the key from the Samurott. "Thank you." Hana said.

"No, thank you." She replied.

"Let's go!" Sera said. "AQUA!" They exclaimed as they went through the door, going in full sprint towards their destination.

They then stopped when they saw her and Rafflesia, the Florges still molesting her like before, thrusting in and out of Aqua harshly.

"Mother!" Hana cried out running to her with Aqua.

"H-Hana…?" Aqua mutters as she saw a Meganium and a Mega-Gardevoir approaching them. "S-sera…?"

"I see you two have made it this far…" The Florges spoke out, still thrusting. "Quite impressive… But I doubt you'll be able to rescue Aqua. The bubble we're in can't be penetrated by your powers alone."

"Maybe together we can, but you need to stop this!" Sera stated. "I can tell you're upset about what Aqua did, I can't even begin to think how you and Petal went through."

The Florges gritted her teeth, groping Aqua's breasts hard. "Mother please stop this!" Hana pleaded.

"No, I won't."

"Why?!" Hana asked.

"Look at and listen to yourself now, my dear Baby-rita…"

Hana was confused and does so. "Mom, I know what happened, but even before I know what we were doing is wrong."

"Sexing the entire planet?" Sera asked. "I already know there is more to it that that. Bad as it is, it doesn't suit you."

"Yes… There is…" Hana nodded, looking down at her pink ring heart. "Like Aqua, she's so lusty and loves to sex, but..."

"But what?" Sera asked.

"Unlike Aqua, she doesn't have conscience about it." Hana said. "She can do things that no one would ever dream of creating and putting on to others. She basically has no self-control."

"Arceus…" Sera murmured.

"Hana… You really don't want to go there…" Rafflesia stated. "I love you, but I won't hesitate to fight you if I must…" she stated sadly.

"Then please, Mother… Let us stop this war and live on more happily..?" Hana begged. "We don't have to do this, you can still be with Petal and me!" she stated, but got her rapier out in preparation.

Rafflesia shed a tear in sadness and clenched her fist. "I'm afraid I can't do that… I'm not a woman who can be swayed easily."

Sera sighed in sadness as she got her bowblade out. "I apologize for calling you a monster before, I was angry. But we will do what we can to help Aqua!" she stated as she got her bow-sword ready.

"... You will try." Rafflesia said as she separated from Aqua and faced Sera and Hana, her body glowing dark pink. Then she grows out flytrap-like tendrils from her back.

The Gardevoir shudders at the sight. "That's… new." she stated.

"New, but bitey…" Hana warned.

Despite this, Sera launched a large arrow at her, but split into 5 that moved into different angles homing on the Florges.

The flytrap-tendrils then went ahead and chomp the arrows down when they got close to Rafflesia.

She then fired an an arrow with a large metallic tip at Rafflesia, which she caught still. "You can't hit me with your little arrows~!"

"I know, that's was my intention." Sera stated. Rafflesia then started hearing beeping nearby getting more frequent. As soon as she realized this, she frowned bitterly, growling before the arrow exploded, the blast surrounding Rafflesia.

"Did you get her?" Hana asked as she charged in to get Aqua. "If so, hang on, Lover~!"

Sera teleported in front of Hana and surrounded themselves with Sera's Protect.

"Hey, what's the big-"

"I played enough RPG's to know better." Sera said.

"HAAANAAA!" Rafflesia roared angrily.

The Meganium jolted as the smoke cleared and the Florges was revealed, covered in small spots of soot.

She grunted as she breathed in and out aggressively.

"Uhhh…." Hana trembled at the sight, looking away for a bit. "H-H-Hi, M-Mom..?"

"You're two are gonna get it now!" Rafflesia said as the tendrils lashed at the two.

They then ducked as Sera still used Protect. "We need to do something, I can't keep this up forever!" she warned, feeling her power slowly wane.

"I could use Leech Seed!" Hana suggested.

"Does that even work on other grass types?!" Sera asked.

"It's a move either way!" She said as she shot one from her head leaf, towards the Florges.

It then got onto between her breasts, vines spouting and surrounding the Florges, tying her up.

"Now's our chance!" Sera brought down her barrier and switched her weapon into a sword.

"It may not drain her health, but at least it'll tie her up!" Hana said, rapier ready and the two charged at her.

Rafflesia gritted her teeth as she flexed. The two leaped up and did an overhead sword X-attack on her.

The Florges yelled in pain. Sera and Hana infused their weapons with fire before striking again. However, the flytrap caught them in their mouths. "Aaaiee!" they yelped out in pain.

The Florges then growled as she gets angrier.

Sera jolted at the sight as she struggles against the flytraps which their eyes open to use Leer on them. They flinched at the sight, but still struggles to get out of them. "Let us go!"

"You…!" Rafflesia yelled at Sera.

The Gardevoir jolted at the sight. "Why are you angry at me?!" Sera asked her. 'What did I do?'

"You're always there to help, no matter what! Even after she betrayed you from the last two months!"

"Well we're not exactly friends at the moment, even ignored her for two months." Sera admitted. "But my heart tells me…" She then thinks of the times when she and Aqua were still friends. "That I shouldn't leave her or anyone to terrible fates regardless of how much pain they inflict on me!"

Rafflesia screamed in fury as she has her tentacles molest Aqua deeper and harder. "How can you forget that she nearly got you all memory loss over my daughter. If someone tried that on me, I would forget about her!"

"You're wrong!" Hana yelled at her. "I mean, I do agree that Aqua done rather horrible things to her friends and family, but she's clearly trying to redeem herself in front of her. She's trying to make things right!"

"By what!? Playing video games and repressing in her bedroom day and night!?"

"That was before we talked to her." Sera pointed out. "In fact it was this night that she resolved to prove her love to us someday."

"Oh, so I'm ruining her attempt!?"

"Well keeping her trapped in her subconscious isn't helping it out in the slightest!" Sera stated as she tries using Future Sight as they talked. "I'm even willing to wait for as long as it takes!"

"And just how will you even forgive that Bratty-Wott!?" She lunged out her flytraps against her.

Sera closed her eyes for a moment, "If her proof is good enough for it, though what she did isn't gonna be forgotten as easily. But I'm willing to have faith in her!"

Rafflesia growled a bit as she closed her eyes. "... You remind me of her in most ways."

"Her?" Sera asks.

"My wife. Even after the situation she put her though, Petal wasn't angry at Blade for putting them in her crazy scheme to take me down even though she recently got her elite form."

"Mama Petal…" Hana muttered.

"Like you and Aqua, Petal was more or less the brains of the duo. She was able to keep her head focused when Blade would charge in sword drawn, regardless of the opponent." Rafflesia explained.

"S-So Miss Blade was like…" Sera muttered.

"I'm sure you heard the saying, 'Like Mother, Like Daughter.' It ranged true for them." Rafflesia said. "But Petal simply forgave Blade!" her eye twitches, "Even for the curb stomping she gotten, even with the fact she had to trade her freedom for hers!"

"I would say because you never intended to treat Blade harshly. Hana said you liked Blade enough to try make a child with her." Sera stated. "That's as low as common rape crimes!"

"Even so, you still treated her wonderfully. You loved her as she loved you." Hana stated. "She sacrificed her own freedom just to save Blade! In a way, history is kind of repeating itself."

Rafflesia gritted her teeth, tears running down her face. "Be quiet..!"

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Sera stated. "I'll talk to Venus about you and Petal still being together and visiting rights, but you must-"

"I SAID 'BE QUIET'!" Rafflesia screamed, tightening the tendrils around the Gardevoir, making her grunt in pain. She then has the flytraps bite on her. "Aaahhh!" She cried out from the bite.

"Mother! Stop, please!" Hana yelled out. "Sera's done nothing wrong!" But then she gets herself being clamped by the flytraps. "L-let us go!" Hana said blasting Rafflesia with toxic gas.

"Hana… Did you just try to poison your own mother...!?" The Florges asked furiously.

"Not just any poison, it's a worsening poison!" Hana said as she also used disable to negate Rafflesia's status healing moves.

"Oh, you are so gonna get grounded for this!" the Florges stated before crying out as Future Sight took effect.

Hana closed her eyes in acknowledgement of what she just took part in. 'This is… My decision... The path I took…'

The florges was struggling to stand as she tries to endure the poison as the tendrils let them go. "It's over Rafflesia, leave now or you'll surely faint!" Sera warned.

"And let Aqua go!" Hana said.

"... You've chosen the wrong side, Hana…" Rafflesia muttered weakly as she starts to leave.

"That's for me to decide…" She said. "Tell Mama Petal I miss her and I still love you two please?"

Rafflesia was still hurt, but nodded. "I loved you too…" she said before she left.

Aqua was then slowly slipping down from the ball of tentacles, all covered in cum and sweat.

Hana and Sera ran to her and leaned her on a mystic wall. "Aqua, are you alright?!" Sera asked.

The Samurott coughed out some cum and wept. "I-I'm not… I'm just a bad girl…"

"Aqua, it's over. You're safe now." Hana said.

"I don't even know whether I wanted to be safe or loved… Your mother hates me…"

"I wouldn't say she hates you completely." Hana states. "But she's clearly angry at you."

Aqua just whimpers and bawls her eyes out. "She's also right… everything was my fault. I put everyone in constant danger, I blamed others for my bad times… I-I even put a family in opposite sides!" she covers her face, "All over one girl!"

"Aqua…" Sera muttered as she strokes her back.

"I caused a bad vision to come true just because I thought I could change it, even after what could even happen and what I was told, even nearly turned everyone I cared into succubis!"

"Aqua." Sera spoke again closing her eyes again hands trembling.

"I'm not fit to be an angel at all…" Aqua cried. "Everything I do, just only causes disaster…"

Just as she was about to whine again, she felt a hard, loud slap on her cheek.

"Ow…!" Aqua moaned in pain. "I know I deserved to be punished, but could I at least not get slapped or otherwise be beaten in pain..?"

"That slap was so you can come to your senses!" Sera stated, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Mrrmm…!" Aqua mumbled. "You're always the uppity one…"

"I'm just trying to help others." Sera stated. "So you screwed up big time and caused a lot of problems, but it's not the end of the world!"

"It was two months long… TWO. MONTHS! It's like this one other world where some heroine took an entire year to forgive another…" Aqua pointed out the time.

"That took a year! This is two months, it may feel longer, but it's really not." Sera stated. "And I'm still able to find a way to forgive you."

"Like how..?" She asked bluntly.

"Like I said, you need to figure it out. You don't have to look for it immediately, take as much time you need and ask for help from others to get ideas." Sera stated. "I still love you as your Big Sis~..."

"Sera…" Aqua murmured.

"Besides, it's not all bad. Sure the first vision bust, but we changed it so you're more motivated for your goddess training, and we avoided the red eyed Hana."

"Red-eyed?" Hana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In one vision regarding the party, you had glowing, evil red eyes." She explained.

Hana stood silent as she wondered if her mother left anything in her during her mega transformation.

"My vision's not accurate as the future's not set in stone, I had a quick one where you were looking unsure about wanting to be purified." she said noticing the look Hana had.

"I see."

"The point is, you can still make things right. It's never too late." Sera stated.

Aqua looked down, still unsure. But Hana kneeled down and places her hand on her cheek. She looked at the Meganium. "Are you alright?" She asked her.

"Hana… I fell in love with you because I wanted to find what everyone would call their own girlfriends… 'The One For Me'..." she stated softly.

"I heard that saying too… mainly in fairy tale books when I was 8." Hana said.

"I know it's just a fairytale… But I want to believe it's real… I wanted to be happy in such a world with you… And I've been wanting it so badly that I…"

"Yeah, I know." Hana said shaking her head in sadness. "I told you a thousand times, fairytales and reality are completely different."

Aqua then made sad, watery eyes as she's reminded of this reality check again. "Girl, you are right about that. Otherwise I would've beaten Rafflesia." She shakes her head.

"Even if this is reality though, you can still be happy about it. Sure you gotta work a little harder, but if you and everyone do it right, you get your reward. I believe rewards after hard work feels much better than getting it by luck." Hana smiled.

Aqua nodded as she held her hand. "You two… are worth more than diamonds~."

Sera and Hana smiled wider as they leaned in and are about to kiss. "Uh, can we do this in reality instead?" Sera suggested.

They nodded and went back into reality.

*Reality*

Aqua, Sera, and Hana's eyes flew open as they gasped for air.

Blade came to Aqua and hugged her tightly. "Oh Aqua~!"

"M-M-Mommy…" Aqua tearfully said.

"Y-you're back~!" Prima said tearfully as well.

Nami and Brio then come to hug her as well.

"I'm sorry I worried you all." Aqua said softly. "I just wanted…"

"To have a fairytale ending with Hana. We know." Nami asked.

"Huh? How did you-"

"Venus was able to let us see what Sera and Hana were going through." Blade explained, looking a bit sad. "We… heard everything. Though your Id really needs to be worked out on."

"Your Ego wasn't very nice to Sera." Prima added.

"And your Super-Ego was kind of a self-omni-jerk." Brio added as well. "Can't believe she let her pass to you!"

"About that, I think we need to postpone the party again until me and Hana can explore new pastimes to Aqua." Sera said.

"Why?" Ivy asked.

"If you heard, the reason Super-Ego let my mother pass her is because Aqua's hobbies revolve around sex too much." Hana said.

"But…" Aqua muttered worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Sera asked.

"I live for love and ecstasy…"

"Aqua, it's fine to enjoy them, but you need moderation." Sera explained, "Aren't you bothered that you technically let her to you?"

Aqua looked embarrassed as she silently nodded.

"So we're gonna help you find other ways to have fun without resorting to that. Don't worry, we're here for you." Hana said.

Aqua nodded silently again before thinking to Hana. 'Could we do each other all day with my protection on when it's over..?'

'One condition.' Hana thought as she looked at Sera.

'What?' Sera asked.

'I want you to be in it~.' Hana said smiling.

Sera blushed at her condition. 'I-I said that was when I would forgive her!' She stated.

'Please~?' Hana pleaded. 'I wanna know how Big Sis feel inside~.'

'Mrrmm…!' Sera groaned in her mind. She even feels Aqua's baby-doll eyes on her without looking.

She then sees Blade's own eyes. 'Wh-why you staring at me for?!'

'Give her a chance for it-~...!'

'I am giving her a chance, but I can't join in-'

'It's just one time, give her a free pass for that moment~.' Nami insisted giving Sera the same eyes.

'Nnnnggghh… Alright fine~! We can have a threesome after the hobbies search~.' Sera stated.

'Yaaay~...!' Hana thought quietly.

"And, can the three of us sleep together~?" Aqua asked. "No sex, just cuddling~."

Sera thought about that. "Well we're already in bed~.. Plus that ordeal was tiring."

"Well, you can all rest for a little more~." Venus suggested.

"Thanks." Aqua said as the 3 lay down.

Everyone smiled as Aqua was safe and sound.


	28. Episode 24: Aqua's Hobby Search

Aqua and Hana were holding hands as they follow Sera. "Why couldn't we go on rooftops? The fabric feels too clingy!" Aqua stated tugging on her clothes.

"The first step of building new hobbies without erotica is to build tolerance for stuff you don't like. In your case, wearing clothes." Sera explained calmly. "So just get used to it, Aqua… Hana's setting a good example."

Hana leans on Aqua's side as they continue to walk. "Look on the bright side, that outfit makes you look cute, baby-wott~."

"Hmm…" Aqua mumbled as she blushed at Hana's words.

"What? I thought you liked it when I call you that?"

"I'm just still trying to get used to the new things in life…" Aqua said.

"Don't worry, if something doesn't work for you, we'll keep trying." Sera said encouragingly. "I'm sure there's something you'll like."

"I'd like to have my big sis back to me…" Aqua muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Sera asked looking at Aqua.

"N-Nothing, bis sis…" Aqua said.

Sera looks a bit sad at that. "Hey, you can trust me you know?"

Aqua nodded to her.

"I know I been very harsh on you before, but I'm trying to be a little more patient this time. Let's have a good time today." Sera said. "So, maybe we try the arcade first since it seems you like gaming." she said as they stopped at an arcade.

It was rather loud as Aqua covered her ears. "IT'S REALLY LOUD!"

"HAVE TO ADMIT, IT FEELS MORE LIKE A DANCE PARTY!" Hana yelled out.

"I know, but we have more than enough money for plenty of tokens!" Sera replied as they got some tokens from a dispenser. "Here's 30 tokens for each of us!"

"Thanks, I'll just be at a shooter game!" Aqua said as she accepted her share of tokens.

"I'll try a fighting game." Hana said.

"I'll do a driving game myself." Sera stated.

Aqua then went to a lightgun shooter where the player has this medium-sized gun to control for the game. There were even targets on attacks to shoot at on-screen. She inserted two tokens and started up the game. "I hope I'm as good a shot as Ellie…"

Soon it started up as she ws see enemies appearing and fired at them as she saw.

Aqua felt as though she was firing a minigun. "Must be some macho woman I'm controlling." But she sees the heroine looks more fit than she thought. "Must be stronger than she looks." Aqua then looked at the title, 'Deity Devourer: Assault.'

"Hey, did this came out recently?" She wondered as she shot the monster's attack down.

Meanwhile, Hana was playing a fighting game similar to the one with characters and their ghost-like figures that appear behind them to use spells. "What do they announce these creatures again?" Hana stated looking at the title. 'Hmm… It says here… Per*** X Arena. Interesting, also all characters are teenagers. Cool.'

She then carefully chooses which character to play as. There are a lot of characters wielding different weapons, personas, invisible stats, etc.

She soon picks the one with the red dressed demonic one with black wings and a top hat. The character was wearing a elegant black one piece suit with a long coattails and he wore a white mask. "She looks cool."

"Hmm… Which vehicle looks fast…?" Sera asked herself as she was in the selection option. "Well I also want to have good control, no point being fast if you need to crash most of the time."

After a while, they soon came out. "Hehe… I had fun, how about you two?" Sera asked with a smile.

Aqua just has a neutral expression on her face. "I've shot a lot of enemies in that MMORPG Muse played."

"But it doesn't sound like you enjoyed yourself that much." Hana stated, looking down.

"Eh, I meant to say that it wasn't bad."

"Guess will have to go for a maybe here. Anything you want to try Hana?" Sera asked.

"I guess maybe a park ride." Hana answered.

"It's worth a shot." Sera agreed as she looked at Aqua for her opinion.

"I-I don't know, I'm scared of the roller coaster."

"We don't have to go on them, we'll take rides that seem fun." Hana stated.

"Okay." The Oshawott said and the three started to head off to the amusement park.

During their times with the rides and snacks, Aqua sat on a bench and stared into the sky. The sun was going down and was giving the sky an orange shade.

She took a deep breath and sighed as she eats her snack. Hana was sitting with her as Sera went to get drinks. "You alright?"

"Yeah… I'm just wondering if it's not too much to ask?" Aqua muttered with a slight blush. She then whispers in Sera and Hana's ears. "C-Can we sleep naked in bed…?"

Sera and Hana blushed as well from the question. "Didn't we sleep naked last night though?" The kirlia stated rubbing her cheek bashfully.

"I know but…" Aqua said. "I just feel the urge and all…"

"Well I guess we could." Hana said with a smile.

"Just cuddling though." Sera reminded gently.

"Mmm… But I feel like touching myself…"

"Aqua, I know it's hard, but we need to give you some non-sexual activities to balance your… internal voices? Is that it?" Sera asked.

Aqua nodded reluctantly as they're about to leave.

"Just buck up miss. After the end of these three days, you'll be a changed girl!" Sera stated kneeling on a stump triumphantly.

Aqua breathes in again. "You just wanted to look cool when you saw that stump…"

"It just got an idea with that." The kirlia admitted. "Is it working?"

"Sure, it is…" Aqua mumbled sarcastically.

"Well I'll take humor along with inspiration." Sera said with the smile as they started walking. "Come on cheer up a little."

The Oshawott nodded as they head on home. "Oh Hana, about schooling, we decided to enroll you into Selcei High with us." Sera stated.

"I figured as much." The Chikorita replied.

"And when it goes to housing… Blade and Prima said you can stay with them." She added.

Hana lits up as she looks at Aqua.

"Heh… Figures you light up at that." Sera rolls her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just…" Aqua said as her paws are near her mouth like a shy girl.

"Aqua, I'm joking. I'm not upset with that." Sera said. "Just remember to keep your protection on."

She nods as Hana looked at Aqua. 'What did you mean before then? About wishing your big sis was back with you?' she asked secretly.

'I just want Sera to forgive me…'

'She's trying to, you just need to find a way to prove you care.' Hana explained.

Aqua nodded to her. 'It's just… I can't believe we're like this.' Her eyes then start to water up a little bit.

'You're lucky Sera settling with just that. Any other girl would've just cut you loose.' Hana stated.

'Hana…'

'Sorry about that. It's a good thing she's more forgiving than most. Don't worry, we'll think of something.' Hana stated.

'Like what?' She asks.

'Well, she wants you to show that you care about your friends and family. Maybe you should create something that involves them.'

Aqua then thought of what Hana is talking about. 'Maybe a group picture, or maybe a letter describing my life with them by my side may work. Or maybe risking my own life for her..?'

'Sera doesn't seem the type who go for high risk, low gain stuff. She wouldn't appreciate you doing that just to earn forgiveness.' Hana stated shaking her head.

'Okay, honey-Hana!' Aqua slipped as she corrects herself.

'Hehe, how cute~.' Hana said giving her a peck on the cheek.

Aqua froze in love as swooned silently.

"Come on lovebirds, let's go in~." Sera teases them as they enter ALP.

The two blushed as they head to the showers. They used the fragrant soap and relaxed to the water.

"W-Want me to wash your back, Sera?" Aqua offered.

"Sure, I love that." she said leaning on the wall a bit.

Aqua then shyly scrubs the Kirlia's back gently.

Sera hums from the careful scrubbing and warm water. "This is nice~."

"I-I'm glad you liked it, sis." Aqua stuttered.

"Hey, why are you being so nervous?" Sera asked looking back.

"O-Oh, nothing… It's just that…" Aqua musters up to ask important question to her. "D-Do you forgive me now…?"

Sera lowers her head a bit with a sad smile. "I appreciate the gesture, but it doesn't really show much."

The Oshawott looked down sadly until she felt her own back being scrubbed.

"But I do see you're trying hard on it." Sera said genuinely. "You just gotta try a little harder. It should involve more than just me, something involving everyone in your life." Sera stated.

"Th-Thanks, sis…"

Sera blushes a bit, "M-maybe we could do something little together~."

"O-Okay…"

"So what would you like?" Hana asked scrubbing Aqua's back.

Sera thought of something. 'Hmm~... I could do some masochism for Aqua and Hana…' she shakes her head. 'Nah that's too much.' "Aqua, what would you like? You choose."

"Y-You're asking me..?" Aqua blushed when Sera asked.

"We may not be consider best friends yet, but as I said before, I don't hate you or anything. So don't be shy or afraid of me." Sara said giving her a comforting smile.

"Okay… M-Maybe a full-body naked massage...?" Aqua flushedly requested.

"Okay, how you want it?" Hana asked.

"W-Well… Everywhere around my body…?"

Hana smiles as she pressed her body on Aqua's, pressing Sera who's facing them at this point onto the wall.

"H-Hey… N-Now's not the time for sex in the bathroom…!" Aqua protested.

"It's not really sex, more like a special massage~." Hana stated.

"I was hoping for an oil massage in bed…"

They stopped and exited the bathroom after cleaning themselves thoroughly.

Sera went to get some minty body oil while Aqua and Hana went to their room.

They both dried themselves as they lied down on their front. Soon the Kirlia returned carrying two bottles, "I got an extra one in case one wasn't enough. You want to all apply it to each other~?"

"Sure, that'll help." Hana nods her head.

Sera then drips a few drops on Aqua's back, then started to rub it all over her back.

Aqua would normally moan or sigh in pleasure but instead she just breathed in and out. "Aqua, it's alright to enjoy yourself a little. You did very well today." Sera assured as she lays her front on Aqua's back, getting oiled up back to apply some on herself. "I'm confident your Super-Ego will be okay with this."

"I-I suppose… But it's not like I can talk to them myself…"

"I suppose if you ever need to, me and Hana can give them a quick visit." Sera suggested.

Aqua nodded as she then felt her hands apply the oil on her breasts.

"Okay, if you ever feel worry, just say so and we'll take a look." Hana stated as she turned to go spread-eagle.

"Here, apply some oil on her." Sera offered the bottle to her.

Hana accepted the bottle and spread some on herself. Aqua going to help out but is stuck by Sera. "Just try to move your arms around me a bit." She suggested.

"How so..?"

"Maybe move them around my sides?" Sera said trying to move closer to Hana which sandwiches Aqua. "Uh yeah, maybe I'll do it." she then started rubbing it on Hana's breast with Aqua's own. "Quite perky~."

"Th-Thanks…" Aqua said as she stifled a giggle. "Eheh~... T-Tickles…" she giggled as she murred from the feeling of her nipple being twirled on Hana's. All three of them were massaging each other tenderly.

Hands pressed on flesh as they start going for the more private areas. Sera uses her hands to massage each of their chest, panting as she felt her own being massaged, feeling the sexual heat rise in their bodies.

"Ah… Arceus~.." Hana panted face bright red from the warmth.

"Eee~..." Aqua followed as she was dripping wet from her crotch.

"M-my~... you two look~.." Sera murred. "So sexy~.." she murred. 'Wait, am I getting under sexual heat like on the beach?' She then looks at her own vagina. It was dripping with juices and felt sensitive to the touch. 'I guess it's time to finish things~... With a three-way grinding~!' Sera moved them till their facing each other, their folds touching as their legs locked together.

"Hahh~.." They gasped from the touch as they tremble in each other's arms and lifted themselves up and down. "S-Sera~? What are you doing~...?"

"I-I need this~..." The kirlia said panting, rubbing their cheeks together.

"Oohhh~... M-Me too~...!" Aqua agreed.

"Let's wrap ourselves in the blanket of love~." Sera pleaded.

Hana grinned as she got the blanket on them. "So be it then dears~." She then got more of the minty oil for their vaginas and nipples. All three of them murred from the sensations and smell of the oil. Not to mention the cool feeling around their sensitive pink areas.

Their privates then tingle with the urge to cum. The two of them kissed tenderly as they hit their climax. Their love juices splashing at each other's thighs.

The Kirlia blushed a little as she relaxed with a smile.

"I feel so alive~..." Aqua panted with love in her tone.

"I'm happy for you, just try and control yourself." Sera stated, rubbing Aqua's cheek.

The Oshawott nodded a bit and looks at Hana. "Don't worry, I'll be there to help you through it~."

Aqua smiled as she nuzzles the Chikorita, who nuzzled back in return.

"We should get some rest. We got some new ideas of what to do." Sera stated.

Aqua and Hana nodded as they both laid down embracing each other, the three of them falling asleep.

*Meanwhile, with Blade and Prima…*

The two Water-Types were downstairs, sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Don't go in there…!" Blade whispered a bit loudly. "The slasher's in there…!"

The Primarina was silent in suspense wondering what will they do.

They then hear a scream with some evil laughter and Blade held her wife a bit tightly. "Can you believe they just opened the door…?"

"Well they aren't the brightest characters. Usually the final two who are left will be the Final Girl and Best friend/love interest." Prima explained.

"And then the killer would turn out to be alive at the very end where they set out for the sequel for their nemeses or different heroes." Blade explained back.

"That's how horror films work." Prima stated. "Though, I wonder… How did you talk Aqua and Brio into watching these?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Blade asked.

"The other day, Aqua had watched a movie with Lycanroc werewolves." Prima explained. "It was rated R for a good reason."

"Uuhh…" Blade sweated as she started laying down to back up.

"There was another time where there was a Mr. Mine going around attacking other Pokemon and had to be stopped by a Golbat." Prima added staring at her.

"Are we talking about a scary clown..?" Blade asked.

"There was no other Pokemon that could-ddddd!" Prima shakes her head. "Don't try to change the subject. Those kinds of movies I keep under lock and key. So… how did she get access to them?"

"I-I-I…" Blade stammered as she starts to tear up. She looked downward.

"It's okay, I'm not going to be raging towards you, I just want the truth." Prima promise.

"I-I thought that… One day, our daughters might face a Succubus that looks so scary and all…" Blade sniffled.

Prima shakes her head in disappointment. "Those movies are rated R for a reason, they could mess with pokemon's heads."

"B-But their virginities…" Blade reminded that day.

The Primarina closed her eyes and remained silent.

"P-Prima..?" Blade asked curiously.

Then the Samurott felt the Primarina held her and started to take her clothes off.

"Uhh..?" Blade didn't mind but still blushed at her actions. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked as she felt her shirt slip off from her.

"Want to take this in bed~...?" Prima asked as she stripped down to her undergarments.

"Umm.. Weren't we talking about showing our daughters those movies?" She asked slightly confused.

"Well yes, but…" Prima said.

"But what?" Blade asked in return.

"I know it must've been painful to remember those times we had burdened them…" The Primarina said. "Let's just move on to more pleasant times~. To the bedroom~." She then got up and lifted Blade bridal style. "By the way, nice white undergarments~..."

Blade smiles at the compliment. "Just grabbed what was inside. Nice black ones, by the by~..."

"Figured I go a little daring~." Prima said as they headed up the stairs. "But for future reference, no more horror films for those 2 till their 17."

"Fair enough~..." Blade nodded as she is laid down on the bed.

Prima laid on top of her and hugged and caressed her body, massaging it and cuddling with it.

Blade sighed as she felt her tender rubbing, reaching out to do the same for her, massaging her back and pressing against her front.

"Get on your knees~..." Prima requested.

The Samurott does so, "Something else?"

The Primarina then embraces Blade with the latter's muzzle into her breasts.

"Mmmhh~!" The Samurott blushes as she felt the soft warm flesh. She then felt the back of her bra unclasped, letting her chest free.

"Blade… could you~..." Prima pleaded to her. Blade then slowly complied unclasping her wife's bra. Seeing her nipples showing, she gently latched on them and suckle.

"Ah~!"

Blade smiles at the sound as she sucked gently on the nipple, rubbing her hand downward to slip her paw into the rear of Prima's panties.

"Eep~!" The Primarina yelped as she felt Blade's fingers rub her butt cheeks. "S-Sweetie… y-you keep this up~."

Prima then falls on her back. She was panting and gripping the blankets on the bed.

Blade then slips her fingers into the sides of Prima's panties. "Ooh, so sensitive~." She teases as she slowly slides them down.

"Nnnaahh~..." Prima said covering her face. "This is embarrassing~..."

"You don't get embarrassed a lot. What's the difference here~?"

"Just trying to act cute for you~..." Prima winked. "I am the one who's gonna carry your baby this time, after all~."

"That is true~." Blade then reach to rub her wife's folds to get some of her fluids. "Already so wet~." She licks a little of it. "Sweet~..."

"B-blade I'm gonna~..." Prima moaned as she then suddenly faces Blade's crotch, still in her panties.

Blade yelped when her wife took them off all the way, their undergarments being discarded on the floor.

Prima then takes the opportunity to make out with her wife's vagina, making the sea lion moan out in complete bliss as she licks the mermaid seal's cock to life.

The Samurott giggles at how big it erects. "So eager, too bad I'm up for something else~." She moves to lick the mermaid's folds, but she also strokes her hard, long member.

Prima moans out lovingly as she climaxes on them. Her semen making like a fountain as Blade turns around for her front to be rained down by the pearly white fluids.

She shuddered and giggled as she stroked Prima's cheek with her moist pussy.

"You know… I feel like we focus on lust too much~." Prima said. "Let's just sleep in each other's arms for a change~."

"Aw… Does that mean no new baby..?" Blade asked, giving her a cute pout.

"We got time Blade, plus I don't feel ready yet." Prima admitted. "The time will come soon, but not yet."

Blade nodded as she lays on her back. "It is nice to hear you wanting to focus on love than lust~."

Prima smiled as she gets on top of her, their nude bodies mashing together. "You're comfortable right?"

"I'd like the blanket over us~..." Blade requested.

When she said that, a cold breeze blew over them, making them shiver. "Good point!" Prima said bringing one over them.

Blade then embraces Prima while slightly pushing her vagina against her own.

Prima murrs from the action, but doesn't pursue as she wrap her arms around Blade and closes her eyes.

The Samurott also closed her eyes, but then sneaks a paw to slide between their hips and masturbate.

"Don't make me bring out the hot coals~!" Prima warned gently, her eyes still shut.

Blade puffed with a pout, wanting to get off on something. "Fine, but it's not easy. I'm so itchy inside~..."

"You're a knight. Endure." Prima said.

Blade huffed a little and went to sleep, hoping to dream wet.

'I can see I'm rubbing off on her.' Prima said going to sleep.

 ***Dream***

Blade was restrained around her arms and legs by Prima from behind on a marshmallow-soft bed. The Samurott whines and groans from the soreness of the position.

"Thought you could get off in your dreams, huh, honey~..?" Prima teased, licking her cheek hard.

"W-well you never said I couldn't there~!" Blade said sweat-dropping, staring achingly at her wide-open pussy. "I mean, I'm soaking for Arceus' sake~!"

"Nope~! Not a chance~!" Prima stubbornly states. "We're focusing on love, not lust~!"

"Nooo~..." Blade whines as she shakes her hips. "Come on now, you have to be hard as well~!"

"That's the point~!" Prima says as she tightens her grip on Blade's limbs. "We sexed each other so much, I can't tell of a time we just sat down and enjoyed each's other's company~. It's no wonder Aqua let's herself almost lose to those mutants~." Prima said shaking her head. "I wanna fill our time where we just sat down, relax, and enjoy the feeling of pure, tender love without having to use our loins, and this is coming from me~!"

Blade flushed red as she heard, pure tender love, dripping her fluids a little more.

"Really?" Prima stated noticing the dripping noise.

Blade whimpers as she starts to give into her wife's tight hold.

"Look, it's just one night. Just relax and enjoy the embrace~." She said rubbing her cheek.

"Can we at least make my baby in you tomorrow…?" Blade mumbled asking.

"I rather do that when this mess with Rafflesia is over. I don't want to risk the baby getting hurt." Prima voiced her concern.

"Then why not just leave our parts in the final battle with only me?" Blade suggested.

"I'm not leaving my wife to fight a powerful enemy on her own. I'm with you all the way until the end of time~."

"But I'm not going to fight alone… Aqua and her friends will support me~."

"But… what if something happens to you and I'm not there?..." Prima said shakingly, holding Blade tighter.

"I… I just know I can rescue her…"

"That's how Aqua felt about getting Hana back and look what happened." Prima pointed out. "Please wait until this is done before we make a child?" Prima pleaded tearfully.

Blade then mumbled. "Okay…"

The Primarina hugged around the Samurott, tears running down her eyes. "I nearly lost you twice, it hurts."

"Pr-Prima…" Blade stuttered feeling her sadness.

"Let us only sex for tomorrow and only for fun." Prima said. "Right now, I wanna enjoy the fact that you're in my arms."

Blade nodded and shook a little to gesture Prima in letting go of her limbs.

She does so and laid them on the side of the bed, Prima embracing her sides gently.

"I love you, Prima~..."

"I love you too Blade~."

They then kiss in their dreams as they did in their sleep.

 ***2 Days later***

"I never thought I'd be having curry for breakfast." Aqua said looking at the plate of freshly cooked food.

"Well, you can't always have the ones in your everyday Japanese restaurants." Blade replied.

Prima looked at the other girls. "It's good right? It's not too spicy?"

"You know, extra vegetables make it less spicy." Brio advised.

"Yeah, Blade told me that as I cook them." The Primarina said.

"But in any case, it's very good." Aqua said.

"Y-Yeah… Itadakimasu." Hana said pouring herself another cup of milk.

They all began eating for a few minutes.

"So what will you be doing today?" Nami asked.

"Well me, Hana and Aqua will be going around to buy some music and do other non-sexual activities." Sera answered.

"That doesn't include me considering the responsibilities as an Angel and all that~... Does it?" Brio asked.

"No, but unless you want to risk your super-ego being upset, you might want to consider expanding your hobbies." Sera suggested friendly.

"Okay…" The Brionne muttered.

"Don't mope.." Sera rubs the mermaid seal's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll find fun stuff too."

"Thanks, Sera." Brio said and the group finishes dinner.

"Alrighty then." Sera said as she helps washing the dishes. "Shall we then~?"

Just as she finishes, the doorbell ringed. "Hmm, who's that?" Aqua asked.

"I'll get it." Sera teleported to the door and opened it. "Hello-" she was then tackled down by a Eevee.

"Sera~!" She chimed cheerfully. Sally nuzzled and rubbed the Kirlia's cheek.

"G-Good morning, Sally~." Sera stuttered trying to calm the normal type. "Calm down~!"

Sally complies and then sees Aqua for a few seconds to try and recognize her.

"Hey, you're that Oshawott heroine~! What was the name, Angel.. Aqua?"

"That last one is my real name…" Aqua corrected. "It's Angel Water."

The Eevee gasped and rushes to her. "Wow, so cool~!" she cheered hugging the Oshawott and then nuzzles her cheek affectionately.

"And I thought you were the affectionate one~." Hana said teasingly to Aqua as she leans down to kiss her cheek.

Aqua blushed as Sally looked at the Chikorita. "Hello, I'm Sally~."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hana. I'm…" She paused a bit. "Uh… I'm Aqua's.." she stuttered wondering if she should tell her. "Girlfriend."

"Really? That's great. I just became Sera's girlfriend recently~." the Eevee stated happily, which made Sera blush embarrassedly.

"Y-yes we are dating, but… maybe be a little more humble." the Kirlia stated.

"That's nice…" Aqua smiled.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Sera asked Sally.

"I heard from Junie that you were here. I asked her as I was walking in town. Do you have plans?"

"Well I was going to help Aqua develop some non-erotic hobbies. This will be the last day we look around." Sera explained.

"The last day?" The Eevee asked.

"The three of us spent the last 2 days exploring for things Aqua likes that doesn't involve sex."

"So what's your progress then?"

"Well she found a few things she liked. Like gaming, scooter cruising. Now we're going to try listening to some music, go to the beach, and grab dinner." Sera explained.

"The beach?" Aqua asked. "Isn't that already done?"

"Anyone got anything else?"

"I'd say driver's ed?" Prima mentioned.

"Well Aqua's old enough for a permit." Sera said thinking.

"But I already know how to ride a motorcycle." Aqua said.

"Unless you have a license, it's illegal to drive it away from your residence." Sera explained. "If you think detention was bad, you don't wanna know how jail is like."

"Okay…" Aqua mumbled. "Darn rules…"

"I heard that." Sera said.

"Can I come too?" Sally asked, wagging her tail.

"Sure, you can come with us." Sera said with a warm smile.

The Eevee looked joyful as she follows them. "We'll be back soon." They called out as they exit ALP.

"I guess we'll have to get another stripper for the show or two." Blade sighed.

"Or maybe convince Sera to let Aqua perform. I'm itching for another Oil Box with those three~!" Brio said and Prima nods her head.

"Oh geez…" Blade shook her head. "This day's gonna be stressful."

"Well that's your wife and daughter." Nami stated with a smirk.

"You wanna take over?" The Samurott offered.

"Nah, I'm good~." Nami chuckled then ran away as Blade chased her.

*Meanwhile with Aqua and the others.*

"Ugh… I hate the DMV!" Aqua grumbled as she looked at the building. "It's always the test first!" she soon tries to walk off, only to be grabbed by Hana.

"Aqua…" the Chikorita said. "I don't like the DMV either… But we do need official driver's licenses."

She groans as she looks at Sera. "You make this look easy."

"Aqua." Sera said. "Studying isn't easy for anybody, but it benefits Pokemon."

"Okay…" Aqua sighed.

"Especially now, if I knew we would be doing this, I would've formed a study group." Sera sighed.

"Why didn't you form one earlier prior to becoming an angel?" Hana asked.

"I don't usually go out to far places. Usually anywhere that interest me I can either walk or teleport there. I'm familiar with this town you know." Sera explained.

"And yet you never even thought of taking any of your friends to get a driver's license." Hana replied.

"Hey, did your mothers tell you to get a driver's license before you became a succubus?" Sera asked back.

The Chikorita looks away with a blush.

"Thought so." Sera said as they then enter. "Let's just do our best and choose options that sound safe." she advised.

"You know how to answer the test?" Sally asked.

"Not 100%, but I hope we can pass them at least." Sera said.

*30 minutes later*

Aqua sighed in relief when it was over. Especially when she passed.

"Great job Aqua." Sera said congratulating her. "You too, Hana."

"Thanks. How you do?" Hana asked.

Sally looked at her test a little forlorn.

Sera looked at the Eevee and smiled comfortingly. "You'll get it next time. Feel free to ask me for help if you need it."

"Aren't you usually allowed to take the test twice?" Aqua pointed out.

"You're allowed to take it as many times as you like until you pass." Sera said.

"So do I take it again now?"

"How close you were to pass?" Sera asked.

"About 50%." Sally guessed.

"Well if you feel like you can do better, go ahead. We'll wait in the lobby." Sera said.

"Don't mess up." Hana tried to assure her in a friendly tone.

Sally nods and went back as the remaining girls sat down in the lobby.

Aqua was twiddling her paws patiently. Sera took a magazine and skimmed through it. "Hmm… This must be what schoolgirls like to wear… I gotta say, the blazer's look adorable~." Sera said smiling. "Hana, you wouldn't happen to have a scooter do you?"

"Well…" Hana tilted her head. "I had one set on layaway until I get a license."

"What does that mean?" Aqua asked curiously.

"She meant that she probably saved a scooter so no one would buy it so she could." The Kirlia explained.

"Oh, okay." The Oshawott nodded.

"It's kinda weird, you're the last person I would expect to go for someone considerably younger than most girls." Hana said looking at the Kirlia who shrugged.

Soon, an Eevee came to them with a smile.

"From the looks of things, looks like you did better?"

Sally nodded as she joins them.

"Say Sally, what drew you to Sera? What about her you like?"

"Well… She's almost like you when you're adorable and innocent~..." the Eevee said. "Like I can sense a bright light within her~."

Aqua looks down at her chest. "A bright light within…" she closed her eyes. "One that could shine through the darkness…"

Sera looks at her and places her hands on her shoulders. "I'm flattered that you saw that within me. I never thought I be doing something like this in a billion years."

The Oshawott stares at the Kirlia with sparkly eyes and nears her face a bit.

Sera turns to her and smile. "Yes?"

"Uh-uh!" Aqua blushes when she realizes what she was a bout to do to Sera. "S-Sorry! I just wanted to…"

"Um.. if you need help with what I asked. I would be happy with just a letter." She said to her. "It doesn't have to be like a page long type, just write how much the pokemon in your life mean to you."

"Huh?" Aqua asked, tilting her head.

"I figured you had millions of ideas how to show your love to everyone, so I decided on a way you can go for and not be strenuous."

"So… Can I kiss you?"

Sera blushes a little at the request. "Well.." she giggled. "I don't mind~."

They then leaned together slowly, softly hugging each other before their lips touch each other.

Hana smirked at their action. 'Even after saying that, she can't resist Aqua's request… Well they were very close~...' She thought. 'Hopefully they can be at that again.' She then decided to comment about this. "So~... You gals, girl-friends again~?"

"Not yet, once I get her letter, then we will be." Sera said.

Aqua frowned when she said that.

"Aqua… I know this hurts. If I could forgive you just as easily, don't you think I would?" Sera asked sadly.

"I guess so?" Aqua replied.

"You made me feel like that I… that your friends and family… we don't matter to you. We're nothing compared to Hana." She said softly, holding her arm.

"Well, I am quite a prize and-" Hana tried to say something but Sera pointed her index finger at her, clearing her throat. "But this is not the time to boast during a tense moment!"

"Good answer." Sera said.

"I-I do care about you all. I wo-" Aqua tearfully protested to her.

"Did you thought about us when you tried to corrupt us, even your family? How about the time you forced me, Ivy, and Nami in that battle with high stakes and low gain."

Aqua looked like she was about to cry and make a scene. "I-I admit I really messed up and I should've thought more clearly and talked about that. But please believe me, I would never intentionally put those I care about in harm's way!" Tears start to shed from her eyes.

Sera's eyes were starting to glisten as well. "I want to believe that, I really do…"

"Um, would anyone like to go first with their driving lesson?" An Ambipom asked.

The group yelped at the sound and looked at the monkey.

"Am I… Interrupting something important?" She asked.

"N-no, just talking." Sera said. "I'll go first." she offered.

"S-Sera…" Aqua said as she tried reaching for her.

"Nah, I'll go first." Hana stated, getting up and stepping up to the Ambipom.

"Huh?" The Kirlia asked.

"You two need a moment, so I'm going." The Chikorita replied as they headed off outside.

Sera and Aqua stared at her going to her test before looking at each other again.

'Geez, Aqua's hoping I would forgive her off the bat..' she thought to herself as she looks at the Oshawott. Her hands tremble as her eyes watered.

"Sigh… Aqua." Sera quietly complained. "Please stop the puppy pout."

The Oshawott complied and looked down.

"Don't be sad, once you give me your heart-made letter, I'll forgive you." she said encouragingly.

"Okay…" Aqua nod her head. "I'll write one to the best of my ability and prove my love to all of you~!"

Sally looked at the two and raised a paw. "Can I say something?"

The two of them looked at the Eevee. "Sure, what is it?"

"I kinda know why I volunteered to throw myself into woods to fight wolves." She metaphorically said.

"Huh?" Aqua asked confused.

"She's talking about why she chose to become an Angel fighting Succubi in the outskirts." Sera explained.

"And the answer is?" Aqua asked curious.

"Because I wanna help Pokemon."

Sera smiles at that. "That's like me."

"But I also have selfish reasons too."

"Yeah, I understand. Is it because of the pleasure?" Sera asked.

"Because of you." The Eevee replied.

"Huh?" Sera was shocked. "M-me? But I never said I was an angel to you before. And plus… I didn't know for sure if it was love, I don't believe in soul mates and fated meetings."

"I just love and admire you girls~..." Sally said holding Sera's hands in her own.

The Kirlia blushed as she smiled. "T-thank you…"

They then waited for Hana to finish. "Also um.. I got something to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well… there's…" Sally gulped a bit before saying. "There's another girl I like.."

"Another girl?" Aqua asked, feeling slightly worried.

"Yeah, a herm Aloan Vulpix. Her name's Frost." Sally said.

"I see. What is she like?" Sera asked with interest.

"She's confident, brave, can become a little pushy at times though, but she's kind." Sally explained, "If it wasn't for the initiation, she would be my first."

"Oh, I see.. Does she know you're an angel?" Sera asked and Sally nodded.

"She also has a noble knight-like attitude~..."

"Did you tell her about me? What she say?" Sera asked.

"She told me you sound like an interesting person to meet~."

"Well I have to admit, I would like to meet her too. We'll be having dinner at a restaurant. You can call her and tell her to meet you there."

"What can Hana and I do while you and Sera are there?" Aqua asked.

"We could make it a double date." Sally said.

"That or they could have their own private time together." Sera said. "You and Hana do look good together."

Aqua smiled as she thought of them in the bathroom. "What about you, you gonna try to get some private time with Frost~?" Aqua asked.

"Actually, we're just taking it slow." Sally said.

"I was asking Sera." Aqua cleared out.

"I agree with Sally." The Kirlia added in with the Eevee.

"Aww, you no fun…" Aqua chuckled.

"Not every pokemon's like you Aqua. Thankfully, or this world would be terrifying." Sera joked.

"Terrifying how?" The Oshawott asked.

"I would go insane if I see every woman and herm making love everywhere." Sera said.

"Oh…" Aqua muttered.

"Yeah, but who knows what will happen with those two working." She said.

The Oshawott nodded and they wait for Hana to finish.

*Meanwhile with Rafflesia and Petal...*

The Meganium was entering the throne room to check on the Florges to see how she's doing.

Rafflesia was laying down on their double bed sorrowfully. "Rafflesia? How you're holding up?" Petal said sitting to her side.

"Oh, just fine if you're feeling lonely in a sense~!" The Florges woefully raises her voice.

"I'll say it was quite a shock for me when she made her choice." Petal said looking at her which Rafflesia narrows her eyes at her.

"How could she choose her over us?!" she asked gritting her teeth.

"B-Because she loves her..?" Petal said frightened as she tries to back away. "She did say that they're similar in many ways."

The Florges then grabs and pulls her in with her vine whips. Petal yelped at the action. "Ahh! It's okay, we'll get her back!"

"Oh, we'll get her back alright…" Rafflesia replies as she mounts her down on their bed. "You're gonna help me like this!"

"H-help you how?" she asked blushing from lust and bit of concern.

She then felt herself being hot dogged. "R-Raffy, I-I'm not really in the proper mood! How about some rose tea?"

"I already got the flower I need..!" She replied sarcastically.

'I never expected her to be this upset. I hope they can stop her.' Petal thought to herself. Then she sees Rafflesia placing an open teapot below between her legs. 'She wasn't kidding about that~!'

"Better give your tea some MILK when I'm done CRUSHING the petals!" The Florges grouchily said.

"C-calm down, being angry is not gonna make things better, and flowers are very delicate." Petal pointed out.

"Delicate in flavor…!" Rafflesia then thrusts in her dick in her anus hard.

"AAAAIIEE~!" Petal cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

They Florges goes in and out as fast as she could for herself.

"Ahm~! Oohh~! Mmmhhp~!" Petal moaned and groaned from the thrusting. "C-Couldn't you have lubed yourself first?!"

"You handled worse~!" The Florges grunted as she spanks her butt-cheeks.

"Aaahh~!" she yelped as Petals folds leaked, dripping onto and into the teapot.

"Just so you know, I have calculated how much ml your cum is when you climax." Rafflesia explained.

"When you do that?"

"Math can be done anytime, you mook!" Rafflesia bopped her head.

"Ow!" Petal yelped and looked at her wife's face before widening at her expression. "R-R-Raffy?"

The Florges' face was mixed with sadness and anger as she keeps thrusting roughly. "What..!?" She asked in a grizzly tone.

"Y-you need to calm down, taking your sadness and anger out on me is not gonna make you feel better.." Petal explained as she then looked down at the teapot. "B-Besides… My cum maybe sweet, but it's not for drowning your sorrows."

Rafflesia gritted her teeth for a few seconds before she went and embraced Petal tightly, crying on her shoulder. "I-I just… F-Feel betrayed… And alone...!"

"She still loves you Raffy~..." Petal said rubbing her back. "She never thought she would feel the same for Aqua, remember how you felt about Blade the first time?"

Rafflesia thought back on the day Petal offered herself to her long ago.

"Blade is very sweet and kind to the point she acts like a complete idiot for the sake of love, but somehow she still gets so many Pokemon to love her. Do you really think you wouldn't consider changing your ways for her?"

The Florges thought for a few seconds and asks. "Can I think about it while I still do you?"

"Take your time. And you're not alone Raffy~.." Petal said affectionately as she allows her anus to get thrusted in and out again.

The Florges smiled at the words as she nuzzled Petal's neck. "Thank you~..."

Petal nodded and kisses her passionately.

(With Aqua's family)

"Come on Sera, you know full well she's the star of ALP~!" Brio explained on her phone.

"I know, but I specifically said…" Sera replied and then gets interrupted by Brio since she already heard it before.

"Sera, you may act like the proper model girl and I find it actually impressive, but I know you love the oil box matches just as much as we all do~."

Sera blushed on the other side of the phone and sighed. "I'll consider it. She did went through yesterday without doing anything sexual even at night when I left."

"So… What does that simply mean?" Brio asked.

"It means I'll think about it." Sera said.

"Okay, gonna see how Moms are doing. Bye~!" The Brionne then hangs up. "She's so going to say yes~." she said confidently as she went downstairs.

"Primaaa~...!" Blade whined as she was wearing nothing but an apron with her backside exposed.

"Yeeeeess~?" Prima asked back teasingly.

"Why do I have to dress and cook like this while you record me…?" Blade flushed embarrassedly.

"Why would this embarrass you? You go around in the nude almost 75% of the time~." The Primarina giggled. "Now just keep making those pancakes and waffles, Babe~!"

The Samurott blushes as she resumes her cooking. "The things I do for love.."

"Love you say~?" Prima asked seductively as she embraces her from behind.

"Yipe~!" Blade yelped from the action, covering her chest in syrup. "H-Hey! Don't make a mess on meeee~!"

"Sorry, I'll clean you up later when you finish~." she said nuzzling her neck and then licks her chest for the maple syrup. "Mmm~... Sweet~!"

Brio smiled a bit, but looks a little sad. "I hope I can find a girl I love. Aqua, Junie, Ellie, Nami, even Sera found a girl she likes, the snobby Valedictorian found a girlfriend, how does that work?"

"Vale-what?" Blade asked, confused.

"Valedictorian." Nami answered, "A student, typically having the highest academic achievements of the class, who delivers the valedictory at a graduation ceremony."

"What are you, a dictionary?" Prima asked as she spreads the syrup around Blade's breasts.

"Someone has to be the logical one when the Kirlia's not around, and I can clearly see Brio and Aqua's not cut out for it." Nami said. "And Ellie and Junie's not here."

"Well, like mother, like daughter." Prima rolled her eyes as she thinks of Blade and Aqua.

"I-I'm not that clueless." Blade argued.

Prima raised an eyebrow and then gestures Nami to say something smart.

"What was your average when you graduated high school?" Nami asked.

Blade thought back and tried to guess remembering. "Um… A, 'C' grade?"

Prima takes the GPA she had kept all those years ago and looks at the grade. It was a D+. "Ouch, you barely passed high school dear." Prima said teasingly.

Blade blushed and wanted to resume making breakfast. "I-I'm sure it's better than anything you got!"

"Well, it's actually one grade higher than yours~." Prima boasted.

"BS, show me!" Blade said unconvinced.

Prima nods and then takes out her own GPA. She shows it to Blade who scans it throughly. The Samurott twitched her eye when she saw the results. She actually sees a C+

"And Sera's parents tried to help me study when we were our daughters' ages…" Blade mumbled.

"Though Prima, you're the reason her grades plummet." Nami stated.

The Primarina perked up and sweatdropped.

"When Blade tries to study or look over some things, you alway pesture her to have a little fun beforehand." Nami said grinning, "And all the time, it always get too late."

"I'm… Sorry…" Prima apologized. "I should've helped you out."

Blade sighed and smiles at her wife. "It's okay… At least I'm still here now."

Prima smiled, but looked at Nami, "How did you know that? This was before your time!"

"Angel Biography shows your times as civilians." Nami replied. "And I haven't been an angel black ops for nothin!" the Dewott boasted.

"I think I now know where we all got the boasting attitude from." Brio said scratching her cheek as she sweatdrops.

Soon, breakfast was done and they all enjoyed it together.

*Back at the DMV.*

All four of them left after they finish with the diving test and have earned their driver's licenses.

Aqua stared at hers intently with awe. "My scooter's license… Today, I'm a woman!" she stated proudly.

"So am I~!" Hana agreed with her as she embraces her on the left.

Aqua smiles at the hug.

"I don't recall 16 being the age where you're a woman." The Kirlia said chuckling as Sally walks with her.

"Gee, way to ruin the moment!" Agua groaned. "And you're one to talk!"

"I am? How?" Sera asked with interest. "I guessing this may surprise you, but I am actually 18 and a half."

"D'ooohhh…" The Oshawott grunted annoyedly as they kept walking. "So what else should we do?"

"Well, we could have lunch." Hana said.

"How about a movie?" Aqua offered. "They're remastering a movie about boxing robots."

"That's something." Sera said thinking.

"How about supporting a politician? Or a former one at that if they're making speeches." Hana suggested.

The three of them look at the chikorita with curiosity.

"I'm just saying we could help the government somehow…" she said. "I know a Mienshao nearby giving speeches."

"I'm not really the supporting type for governments…" Aqua said with a bored tone.

"Yeah, she'll might limit sexual stuff for her to do." Sera joked and the girls laughed.

The Oshawott then yawned lazily. "I want a nap now…"

"Well if you're tired, maybe she should go for an early dinner." Sera said.

"How about home with my bed and all?"

"Come on, we'll go to your favorite restaurant." Hana said.

"Okay." Aqua said, holding Hana's hand.

"Where are we going?" Sally asked them.

"Sushi Gin." Aqua answered.

"Huh? Where?" Hana asked, not getting the last part of the name.

"Sushi Gin. Don't worry, it's a sushi place, not a bar." Aqua assured.

"I been there before. It's a good place and it's not too far." Sera answered.

Sally smiled since she likes sushi. "If that's the case, I'll call Frost so she knows where we can meet up." she said taking out her phone and then calling her number.

"I hope this doesn't get awkward." Sera said holding the Eevee's hand.

"Well, I am video-calling her." Sally said showing the phone to see that where the camera will be showing.

A few seconds while they're gonna have call her, Aqua and Hana were sitting on a bench together. "So how did the talk go?" the Chikorita asked the Oshawott.

"Well…" Aqua gave it some thought to speak up the right sentence. "It seems she's rather insistent that I prove to her that I care about everyone in my life."

"I see." Hana replied as she starts talking about her time with the instructor. "The instructor was pretty strict, but understanding at the same time."

"Okay." Aqua nodded, listening intently. "That's what I felt too."

"Well then." Sera said as they finished their call with Frost. "I'll see you at Sushi Gin then."

"Very well, Miss Sera." The Alolan Vulpix said, bowing.

"No need to be so formal. Just Sera is fine." The Kirlia said.

"Nay, I must see whether you're a worthy co-mate with Mistress Sally."

"Um… Okay then." Sera said sweatdropping. "Goodbye, Frost."

"Please, call me Lady Frost."

"Goodbye Lady Frost." Sera corrected and then Sally politely hangs up.

"I know you said she had a noble knight personality, but… wow." The Kirlia said scratching her cheek.

The Eevee giggles as she smiles adorably about Frost. "Well that's what makes her unique and special~."


	29. Episode 25: Forgiveness

They then all went to Sushi Gin. They arrived and headed inside, "Welcome, table for 3?" A Braixen in a uniform asked.

"4, actually." Frost said, coming from behind.

"Table of 4. That'll be 1600 poke." The Braixen said.

"I'll pay." Aqua volunteers as she gets her wallet and paid her the price.

The four entered and grabbed the plate before going to the buffet line.

Aqua and Hana stared in awe at the many sushi.

"There's so many different types." Sera said amazed herself.

"I love sushi~." Sally chimed.

"Get as much as you like, just try to control yourselves." the Kirlia said using the tonsils to collect some.

Aqua picked up some salmon and both red & white tuna sushi with Hana collecting the same.

Soon everyone gotten their plate and headed to a table.

"I brought the soy sauce from the buffet line." Frost said as she handed it to Sally first.

"Thank you." Sally said dipping her piece into it.

"My pleasure, milady~." Frost bowed her head gently.

The Eevee blushed as she took a bite, murring from the taste.

The Vulpix then patted her mouth with a tissue from the small box on their table.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Frost." Sera greeted with a smile.

"Indeed it is as to you, Lady Sera~." The Aloan Vulpix said bowing to her as well.

Hana sweatdropped as when she sees her bow. "I've always been treated as a princess…" She whispered to Aqua.

"Want me to revered to you that way Lady Hana?" Aqua asked teasingly.

"No…" Hana muttered. "Just a normal girl named Hana."

"Alright then." Aqua turned to Frost. "Why do you refer to girls that way? Did you picked that up from your parents?"

Frost closed her eyes and thought about them.

"When I was a child, I discovered that in the past a long time ago, my family practiced in knighthood."

Sera became very interested in her story.

"So I studied hard about them, what they are, their mannerisms, codes, etc. I guess you can say I was very fascinated by them." Frost explained. "Though they were strict, my parents were also kind to me."

"That's… extremely amazing." Sera said smiling. "I'm all about studying and hard work in school. They told me about how beauty and looks won't last forever and you need to focus on maintaining your grades so you can build a great future for yourself."

"I see." Frost smiled, impressed by her views in life.

"Hey, Frost…" Aqua asked. "Are you an angel?"

The Kirlia jolted as she looked at her sternly. "Aqua, come on!"

"S-Sorry..!" The Oshawott apologized. "I felt like I had to ask!"

"Does she even know what it is..?!" Hana whispered sternly.

"Well Sally said that she knew she was one." Aqua defended herself. "S-So maybe…"

Sera groaned as she looked at the Alolan Vulpix. "Forgive her, she can be the world's biggest idiot sometimes."

"HEY!" Aqua raised her voice at that.

That got everyone to look at them and Aqua looked downward in embarrassment.

"And moments like that proves she kinda has a point." Hana said.

"Mrrrmmm…" Aqua grumbled when she said that. "It's not true… all the time…"

The Chikorita shrugged. They then look to see what Frost's answer will be.

She was silent for what felt like a few minutes, making everyone except for Sally a little nervous.

"About that… N-No…"

Sera nods her head, but in her mind she took a sigh of relief. 'Oh thank Arceus, I needed a friend who wasn't an angel. I feel like I have too many angel friends.'

"Actually, if I was… I would be able to protect Mistress Sally."

"Huh? Oh well, you don't need to worry about that." Sera said quickly.

"I know… But." she looked at the Normal type then looked downward. "Even with you looking after her, you're just one lady."

"Frost…" Sally muttered then she looked at Sera.

"Were you worried because she had to give up her virginity?" The Kirlia asked. 'I was worried about this, but it seems she wants to protect someone she cares about… just like how I was the first time.'

"I see…" Frost replies.

"Say… How do you fight the succubi?" Hana asked.

"Well we usually have to battle them first, and when they are weakened enough, we have Aqua use her purification ability to purify them."

"I was talking to Frost." The Chikorita corrected.

"How would she know about that? She never said she encounter them." Sera explained.

"Oh… I didn't knew."

"I need to ask you this, are you still a virgin with your vaginal area?" Sera asked looking at Frost. "I-I know it sounds perverted to say, I'm sorry, but it's very important I assure you."

"Actually… It was during one of my exercises that I stretched my legs… A bit too much…" Frost said embarrassed, rubbing her hips.

"Is your hymen intact is what she meant." Sally stated.

"Well… Yes, it pretty much is."

Sera closed her eyes. "I know a way you can become an angel like us."

"Can I now?"

"Not exactly, you need to come to the club and meet the owner." she looks at Frost sternly. "But I must warn you, if you continue with this, there's no turning back. You'll be responsible of facing any mutant or succubi even if it means being raped by them."

"As long as I can protect Mistress Sally, I don't mind." Frost said.

She nods her head. "Alright, I'll take you to see Venus."

"After our lunch?"

"Of course Lady Frost." Sera said as they resumed eating.

"So what you think of Sera?" Sally asked the fox.

"She truly is a valiant knight." Frost said. "A heart of gold within."

"So she could be a worthy rival for you?" Sally asked.

"Rival?" Sera asked. "Rival for what?" the Kirlia asked.

"To be partners and love me~..." She said.

"Uh.. I'm okay with that, but I don't seek to make rivals." Sera stated.

"It's fine. Just don't get behind me so often." Frost joked.

"And you don't do the same for me~!" Sera joked back as they laughed.

"Is she really gonna become an angel?" Hana asked. "I figure she may have advanced weaponry that could stun succubi."

"Maybe, but whoa, Sera has two girlfriends~." Aqua said to her.

"Yeah, but all I need is one wife with me once this is over." Hana said looking at the Oshawott who smiled.

"Well, we'll need a place to stay for that time being~..." Aqua replied.

"Huh? What do you mean? You have your home." Hana stated.

"I mean a place for vacation." Aqua said.

"Ohhhhh~..." she said to her.

They then stare at each other for a few seconds and touched foreheads together..

"Aqua~..." Hana whispered softly.

"Hana~..." Aqua replied the same, before they started holding each other's hands.

Just before they kiss, someone interrupted them.

"You two are quite bold~..." Frost said watching the scene.

You two groaned as they got cockblocked. "Seriously, you couldn't wait…" The Oshawott muttered annoyed.

"Miss Sera specified that you'd be off sex for a while until you find hobbies." Frost stated. "At least that was what she told me."

"Yeah, and I have been, but kissing is not sexual." She pointed out.

"Technically, it's the smallest level of sexuality." Frost specified.

"Maybe, but I think it's okay." Sera said to her with a sigh. "But I don't allow anything above masturbation."

"True." The Vulpix agreed. "Are you alright? I was told you two were once close."

The Kirlia rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "It's… complicated right now. I don't hate her, but she broke my heart and my faith in her alongside it and I having a hard time debating if it's worth putting my trust in her again."

Aqua kept quiet, but still felt sadness build up inside herself.

"Like how do you trust someone again when the pain really hurts?" The Kirlia asked, tears forming. "N-no, let's stop this, I don't want to bring down the mood." she said as she continued eating.

The Oshawott just stared at her food, 'If only I could take those actions back, I would go back and kick my past self's butt for considering this.' She thought as she also thought about Sera. But then she shrugged as she starts eating. 'I gotta put a lot of heart in my letter. I'll start writing tomorrow before the party.'

Hana looks at Aqua for a bit and hums to herself. "I'm sure she'll sense your feelings in it." she said rubbing her back.

The Oshawott briefly looks at the Chikorita before going back to eating. "I hope so.."

Soon they all finished eating and exited the sushi restaurant.

"That was so tasty~..." Sally chimed almost bouncing around.

"Yes, it truly was, milady~..." Frost said nuzzling the Eevee, making her blush and shiver from the coldness a bit.

"Teehee, you're so sweet~."

"So Frost, how old are you?" Sera asked the Vulpix.

"Around 17 years old."

The Kirlia giggled, "And you're dating a 13 year old~? How cute~."

"I didn't mind her being 4 years older than me~..." Sally said, wagging her tail cutely.

"And besides," Frost said walking slowly to Sera. "You're over 18 and your dating her and me~..."

"H-huh? You too?" She asked blushing.

"I said I would see if you're a worthy co-mate and I say you are~."

"N-No~! That's not what I..!" Sera stuttered as she felt Frost hold her paws in her hands together, looking into her eyes.

Frost stares into them for a while as both eyes glimmer. "B-but, I'm humbled you would say that Lady Frost~." Sera stated blushing.

"Thank you~." The white fox replied.

"Um… if it's okay, can I kiss you~?" she asked the Vulpix.

"Oh~? Why ask that now?"

"Well, when I kissed Sally, it felt magical~... I want to see if it's the same for you, plus I want to feel how your lips feel." Sera said blushing.

Frost nodded and puckers her lips, slowly leaning in. Sera blushes as they soon made contact, she could feel her cool, but soft lips pressing with her own.

Sally wags her tail excitedly as she stares at them with intense awe. "Awww~..." she murred cutely.

Aqua and Hana stares at this and sighed, wishing they could spend some lone time together. "Well, tomorrow we'll have some since you'll be off this." The grass type said.

The water-type smiled, thinking about them as a Dewott and Bayleef making out in bed. She then went and kissed Hana who kisses her back.

They then went home afterwards.

"Mom, we're home." Aqua said as they enter, but then froze when they saw them in a rather suggestive situation.

"P-Prima, w-we should do this in private~." Blade stuttered embarrassed and then sees the group, blushing harder. "H-Hi Aqua! P-Prima, they'back!"

"Oh, good then~. They're just in time for our little show~." Prima teased.

"N-no, be serious come on!" The Samurott argued, but then her snatch was grabbed. "Y-yahh~!" she groaned.

"I-I think we should leave them be… Right?" Aqua said, sweatdropping.

"Y-yeah." The Kirlia said as they started to leave. "Oh, so Brio called pleaded for us to participate in the oil box tonight."

"Oh… Okay, more work for us then…" Aqua sighed. "Normally, I'd be excited but frankly, even sex feels like hard work."

"Well it's still early, we can rest before the event." Hana suggested, going upstairs to take a quick shower and lay down in bed in her undergarments.

"Maybe, I'll decide when the time comes." Aqua said getting up. "You going to the club to initiate Frost?" She asked Sera.

"Well, she does want to protect Sally." Sera nods her head. "I'll be with her to help her through this."

"But… Isn't too early for her to lose her virginity? And she might want her first time to be with Sally and…" Aqua said worriedly.

They looked at Frost. "You sure you want to go through with this? As we said, it's a one way trip and you can't go back." Sera asked.

"Don't worry." Frost assured. "Sally and I are both pure females."

"Sally's an Angel already." Sera pointed out.

"I know." She replied.

"Alright then, follow me then." She said as they started to walk to the back room. "Oh, and you both need to disrobe." She said as she started to take her clothes off.

"Sally had informed me of plenty. You don't need to worry." Frost stated as she does as she's told.

"That's good to hear." The Kirlia said as they stepped on the elevator. 'Well that was easy.'

Aqua and Hana gently waved goodbye to them. 'Hmm, maybe I can start a little bit of the letter today…' she thought about it. 'Perhaps the entirety of it if I'm anxious..?' she went up and into her room.

Hana sees this and follows her. Aqua gets the paper and pen, then sets them on her desk. "If I know her, she would like you to describe how each of those you know mean to you." the Chikorita said.

Aqua nodded to her and tried to think of which sentence fits perfectly in that part.

(Meanwhile at the club)

Venus was massaging her daughter in her office room. Muse was humming as she listened to some music. "So how has your day been?"

"It's been rather hectic." She replied. "Paperwork, mission briefing… Lovemaking~..." She finished seductively in that last part.

"Yeah, you have been busy~." Muse said teasingly, rubbing Venus's body with her tails.

The Arceus smiled and went to her breasts, pressing them pervertedly.

They heard a ring from the doorbell in the office.

"It's open~!" Venus raised her voice a bit as she mashes her breasts against Muse's back. Enter came Sera, Sally, and Frost with the Kirlia bowing. "Good evening Guildmistress Venus~."

Sera then notices Muse being mounted by Venus and blushes. "...I apologize for interrupting your personal moment~..."

"No worries~. Our moments get better when they're interrupted~." Muse assures while sighing in pleasure by her mother's touching. "So is there anything you need from us~?"

"Well… After you're both down with whatever you're doing now… There's someone who'd like to be an angel." Sera said mentioning Frost to step forward.

"Greetings, Madame Venus and Muse." She bowed. "My name is Frost, please to meet you." She tries to take Muse's hand and kiss it, but then Muse pulled her in for a kiss in the lips. "Mmmpph!"

Venus chuckled as she tickles Muse's nipples. "How humble and proper, I didn't expect to see another like Siren~." she giggled.

Sera blushed when she heard her. "It took me off guard about her too."

"Tell us after Muse is done making out with you, why you want to become an angel~."

Frost was blushing madly as the Mesprit's tongue rubs in her mouth.

Their lips were leaking saliva as they start pulling back. "Ghaahh.. Hahh.." she looked back at the Kirlia. "I know you told me about her, but this is still unbelievable."

"Well, that's what you'll have to deal with if you still want to become an angel." She said. "Kissing, Sexing, Molesting, etc."

"Well in regards to your question… I want to protect those I love." Frost answered the Arceus while rubbing the saliva off her mouth as she briefly looks at Sally, who smiled as she held Sera's hand.

Muse was licking up the saliva in her mouth before swallowing it. "Quite noble of you."

"Yes, reminds you of someone doesn't it?" Venus asked teasingly, hot dogging her daughter. "I'm sure Siren has discussed what you'll be going through and what this requires, you still not considering turning back?" She asked as she slowly slides in Muse's anus.

"If it means protecting Lady Sally and Miss Sera, so be it." she said determinedly.

"Um, can I ask if I can be with Frost during the process?" Sally raised her paw up.

"Of course you can. Even Sera can watch too~." Muse said with a pleasured moan as her mother's member goes deeper.

"Thank you, also Venus, do you have any dawn stones available?" Sera asked.

"Why?" Venus asked. "Any use for them?"

"Well you are aware that a pokemon like me have 2 final evolutions." Sera explained. "You already know my Gardevoir form."

"Yes, I do." She nodded.

"But I feel like sometimes it won't be enough, I may need to rely more of physical attacks which my Gardevoir form lacks."

"You mean, become a Gallade?"

"Yes, Gallade's are more of a physical attacker."

"That depends if you want to stay as one…"

"Why can't I have both?" Sera asked.

"I mean…" Venus tried to explain. "We could have it installed in your Angel System for a temporary side-evolution."

"Temporary?" Sera asked. "You mean, I can only become a Gallade for a short time?"

"Correct, all pokemon are usually meant to choose only one evolutionary path. While being an angel allows you to revert back and forth, it's too much to allow full access to all forms." Venus explained.

"I understand." She nodded. "Though it would still be good to have in case of emergencies."

"Yes, I know…" Venus then smirked at the thought of Sera and Aqua dunking it out in the former's fighting-type form.

'Oh boy, I can already guess what she'll want me to do one day…' Sera thought scratching her cheek. "Well, afterwards soon… We'll be waiting for you." Sera said.

Venus nods as she picks up Frost and the five of them walked off to Venus's bedroom.

"Can't I stay with Frost?" Sally asked.

"We said you can come? What about you Sera?" Muse asked.

"I'll give you all some private time." Sera said. "I'll get back to ALP in case they need something."

They then left while Venus started thrusting in and out for her daughter.

Frost blushed as she was close to the two of them. "Very well…" She sweatdropped. 'I'll have to get use to it when the time comes.'

Sera returns to ALP and whent to Blade to see how things are coming along.

"Hello, Miss Blade. How's Aqua?" The Kirlia asked.

"Well she's in the room writing a letter about how much we all mean to her." Blade answered.

"I see." Sera seemed surprised a little that she's keeping her word about it. "That's nice to hear." she said with a smile.

"As for me and Prima…" Blade explained.

"Something the matter?"

"She had me in the back." She mumbled annoyedly.

"Sorry." she sweatdropped. "Well how's the event going? Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, Ellie's practically the main attraction since the other month's oil box match."

"Well, I can also participate. I'm sure my innocent disposition will wow some pokemon." Sera offered.

"There's also Junie." Blade mentioned. "She has that fierce and strong personality."

"What about Nami?" Sera asked. "If needed, she can pose as Aqua by becoming an Oshawott."

"Evolutions are permanent for us Pokemon unfortunately." Blade said. "And even if she was here, well… She isn't atm."

"Even for angels? Aqua goes Samurott most of the time."

"We ain't Digimon, you know."

"No need to bring that up." Sera shakes her head. "So what do you suggest?"

"Perhaps Ivy." Blade suggested.

Hearing that, Sera took out her phone and gave her a call.

*At Ivy's Bathroom*

She was laying on her bathtub, humming from the fragrant of the soap in the air as she rubs her breast and vagina, moaning softly in pleasure.

"What is it about hot water that makes pleasure much better~?" she moaned softly at that. "It's the way it triggers our sensitive private parts~..."

She then hear her phone was ringing and picks it up. "Thankfully my phone's waterproof." she said turning on video chat. "Hello?"

"Hi Ivy it's me." Sera said blushing as she sees the Snivy nude in the bathtub. "Did I interrupt you in something~?"

"Nope~." Ivy replied cheekily. "Just having a nice, hot, steamy bath. Can I help you?"

"W-Well…" Sera stuttered. "How do I put this? Me, Ellie and Junie need your help in tonight's oil match."

"Really~?" Ivy asked excitedly as she stood up, showing her wet dripping body.

"U-Uhh- y-y-yeah…" she said blushing at the sight.

"Omigosh~! Yes~!" She yelled out.

"Cool, see you soon." Sera said before adding. "N-nice body by the way~."

"Aw, thanks girlfriend~." Ivy replied as her tits bounced full screen. "You know you have a lifetime pass for a double dip~."

"D-Double dip?" Sera asked curiously.

"You know~..." Ivy said staring at the Kirlia seductively. "That one~..."

Sera thought about it and blushed deeper. "I-Ivy at this rate I might need you to help me out beforehand."

"No problem~." Ivy giggled. "I don't mind sharing. It's warm and moist." She said as she pours some water on her chest.

Sera's face started to sweat from the sight, her hands trembling. "U-Um… G-Goodbye then!" She then hung up.

"Aww, what's the matter~? You looking rather red. Why don't you come over and let me help you~?" Ivy asked sweetly before noticing that Sera already hung up.

"Sera?" Ivy asked confused. She then shrugged and resumed bathing. "What a shame, I would've like a little fun with the lovely Siren~." She then rubbed the soap bar on herself.

"So then I should be leaving?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Ivy asked, perking up. She turned and see a familiar Kirlia next to the tub, twiddling her thumbs with a bright red face.

"What the?!" Ivy was surprised at her sudden appearance in the flesh. "How did you get here so fast?!"

"Teleport~." She replied smugly. "I been to your house before remember?"

Ivy blushed as she had forgotten that.

"S-so you said you could help me w-with my redness~..." Sera said looking away embarrassed.

"You mean blushing in embarrassment?"

"Y-yeah." She nods her head.

"Oh, okay." Ivy nodded, rubbing her shoulder. "Maybe you should enter the bathwater~."

"Y-Yeah~..." She nodded as she dipped in. She shuddered from the warm water and the strawberry scent in the air. "Ahh~..." she murred in response. "It smells so nice~..."

"Happy you agree~." Ivy said joining in the tub before splashing her with the water.

"Aaiee!" Sera yelped at that. "Think it's so funny you punk~?!" Sera asked splashing Ivy back.

The Snivy laughed as she splashed back at her. Soon it interrupted into a splash fight with both sides panting.

The Kirlia giggled at the moment. "Geez, you're soaked~."

"Wasn't I just now~?" Ivy pointed out.

"Good point." She said staring at her dripping form. "It's cute though~."

"What's cute~?" She asked as if she doesn't know.

"Well, a lot of things about you. Your slender form, your yellow eyes.. Your perky chest~." Sera complimented her, licking her lips seductively.

Ivy looked a little surprised as she looked at her chest. "You… really think they're nice?" she gave them a little poke and a tickle on her nipple.

"Yeah, they are. I heard you wanted them bigger but honestly, you look good just the way you are." Sera said politely. "I mean, this may be just coming from Selcei's student council president, but I feel like you should be happy with your natural form."

"Just this..?" Ivy asked softly with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, you don't have to get large chest to make an impression." the Kirlia said moving over a bit, her skin almost touching the Snivy's scales. "All you have to do is be yourself." She then leaned her head on Ivy's with closed eyes.

"S-Sera~..." She stuttered as she feels her embrace. The Kirlia wrapped her arms gently around her.

"I loved Aqua the way she acts while I love you the way you look~..." Sera whispered softly, nuzzling her cheek before kissing it.

"Sera~..." Ivy smiled sweetly as she hugged her back before kissing her in the lips. The Kirlia murred as she kissed back, holding Ivy tenderly.

They then press each other's pussies together. Ivy murred as she pressed forward to lean on top of Sera who smiled as she grinds her gently. "Mmmmhh~.." The pleasure increased with tingles in their labias. "Oh my goodness~..."

"So~... Good~...!" Ivy moaned.

The Kirlia moved her hands to Ivy's chest, caressing and rubbing them. "Ohhh~...!" The Snivy moaned.

Sera giggled at the response and moved her other hands to rub her waist. "So what is it you love about me~?"

"Y-You're so beautiful and smart~..." Ivy said. "You don't give up on us, even though we don't make it easy for you~..."

Sera smiled at her reason. "T-thank you. I know I can be hard on you and Aqua, I just want you two to be better at what you can be."

"I-I know…" Ivy muttered. "H-how are things with you and Aqua?"

"Well, she's writing down her letter of apology now." Sera said smiling, "Once she's finished and I read it, I believe I can forgive her and be friends again."

"Does a piece of paper with writing take for you to forgive her?"

Sera looks away for a moment. "I know you think 'I'm sorry.' is enough for forgiveness, but it's not that easy." She said sadly.

"But… Can't she just speak out the apology?"

"She could do that, I also wanted her to tell me how much each of us.. Her friends, her family, mean to her."

"And she still has to write it?"

"Ivy, think of the worst possible thing one can do to you, just think and picture that Aqua was involved in it, doesn't have to be directly, but have some involvement in it." Sera said softly as she keeps rubbing her vagina slowly on Ivy's. "If she would do all that just for the sake to be with who she loves, knowing it could spell certain doom for us and everyone on this planet, would you still be willing to drop all that and forgive her on the spot?"

"I… Don't… Know…" Ivy said, conflicted while being pleasured.

"I'm not asking for much, I personally am touched that she's taking what I said seriously. I'm not asking for a full page, just want to feel that she put her heart into it." Sera said assuringly.

Ivy made a quiet mumbling as she doesn't know what to say for Aqua's decision.

"Everything will be fine Ivy, I'm sure of it." Sera spoke smiling. "And… I know I been rather harsh at the beginning at her, but… are we still friends?"

"Y-You did..? We are..?" The Snivy muttered.

"I mean at the beginning after we rescued Aqua and she forced us in that risky battle." Sera pointed out.

"I know…" Ivy muttered as she remembered.

"Are we… still friends?" Sera asked.

Ivy sniffled a little and nodded gently. "I understand why you were upset. I feel like you went too far but I understand your pain. But I didn't want to be mad at her for two whole months..."

"Yeah, I… I wished I talked to her sooner. Better late than never though. Thanks Ivy for being there." Sera said.

"Y-You're welcome… Thanks for trying to patch things up at least." She said starting to rub Sera's folds and they felt close to their climaxes.

"I-I'm about to cum~." Sera moans out nuzzling Ivy's head. "M-Me toooo~...!"

They both cried out loud as they climax at the same time, splashing their sex fluids in the bathwater. They panted a little for a moment. "Our teachers weren't kidding. I don't feel winded even after that." Sera pointed out.

"Yeah~..." Ivy panted in agreement.

Sera washed the excess water off her and slipped out the tub and got a towel to dry them off.

*Meanwhile, with Aqua and Hana*

Aqua was finishing her apology letter for Sera.

Hana returned holding a tray with a teapot and two cups. "I made some rose tea if you want some."

"Thanks, hon~..." Aqua replied. The chikorita smiled as she poured their cups. "I just about finished it. Care to proofread?"

"I'd be glad to~." Aqua then handed her paper over and Hana read and looked over it.

She muttered a little to see what the Oshawott wrote and grinned widely.

"How is it?" Aqua asked.

"Very nice." Hana said smiling. "You put a lotta effort into it. Sera's bound to forgive you."

"I hope so." Aqua said looking downward. "I may not have felt it was a big deal before, but I really hurt her back then."

"I know… But it was my fault, I think…"

Aqua shook her head. "You only spoke out the doubts Sera was having, I was the one who pretty much confirmed it."

Hana sighed as she gave Aqua her cup of rose tea. "Well, I'm sure she'll forgive you at this." she said. "Anywho, what are you gonna do about the oil box tonight? Sera, Ivy, Junie and Ellie are participating."

"Actually… I wanna spend my time with you." Aqua replied, taking her sip.

"Aqua, we been staying together most days already." Hana pointed out.

"I know… It's just that." Aqua said. "I'm just not interested in the oil box right now."

"I understand." Hana said taking a sip herself. "No need to force yourself." she sits beside Aqua as she then licks her lips as a drop dribbled down her mouth.

Aqua stared at Hana's tongue licking on her lips as if it was in slow motion. She shuddered a little from the sight. 'Even still her small movements excites me~!'

The Oshawott places her cup on the table after finishing it and raised her scalchop in front of her bed. Hana looked at her with curiosity. Aqua looked like she was gonna tear her own mattress.

"Hey Aqua, what are you doing?" Hana asked.

Luckily, Aqua's Razor Shell wasn't activated so she just slid her scalchop on down.

"Aqua?" she asked again.

"I-uh… Gotta go take care of something…" Aqua said, sweating and blushing. "Y-You wanna come with?"

"Where you going?" Hana asked.

"To the bathroom." She answered.

"Well if you need me there." Hana said patting her back. "Even if it's most probably sexual~..."

Aqua smiled, "By the way, are you okay with things?"

"What kind of things?" Hana asked.

"Mainly… being away with your mothers…" she said feeling bad.

"Well…" Hana said.

"I can't help but remember what Rafflesia said to me, that she and Petal miss you so much."

"Oh…" The Chikorita replied, looking down.

"I wanted to be with you so bad, I never once thought how would they feel. I know what your mother did, but I still feel bad." Aqua said. "... Do you… want to go back to them?"

"Well… I can't let them do what they want…" Hana said. "Like sexing the entire planet." she shakes her head. "I love them, that'll never change, but they need to be stopped."

"Um… Can they really sex the entire planet?" Aqua asked curiously.

"I don't know, but considering that she's even capable of corrupting pokemon and can command even those who type is advantage against her, anything is possible."

"Hmm…" Aqua thought about it. "I suppose you got a point. Though I really wonder what is Rafflesia's strategy in doing the whole Earth…?"

"So you heading to the bathroom now?" Hana asked.

Aqua nodded as she starts stripping. Hana giggled as she kissed her cheek. "You're so hot, Baby-Wott~..."

Aqua blushes from the words, "You too, Baby-Rita~." She teased as she kisses her cheek too.

They then enter the bathroom shower. Hana took off her clothes and put them in the basket. "While the others do their match, we'll be in bed."

"I should message them with my smartphone." Aqua said as she takes out her smartphone and does so. "Passing on the oil match, not feeling up for it. Sorry." she posted it in their group chat and waited for a response."

"Sorry you feel that way. It's okay." Ellie stated.

"It's fine. You got your own things to do." Junie replied for Aqua.

"It's disappointing, but I understand. Take care." Ivy responded.

"What? Party pooper!" Brio complained.

"Well, it's your choice. Just remember your letter." Sera responded. "Don't overdo it though. Take care sis."

Aqua smiled at Sera's message as she replied for her. "I finished it, if you want you can get it now." she send it to her PM.

"Maybe I'll just read the paper." Sera replied.

"Just come on by and I'll give it to you." Aqua replied back.

"I will. You and Hana have fun catching up on lost love times~."

"Will do. And I'm sorry for everything."

"I'll believe it when I see the letter." Sera replied. "And I know you are."

Aqua nods her head. "I'll be back. I gotta get her letter." she told Hana who nodded.

"Are you going to send it to her naked~?" She teased.

"Sera's an Angel. She won't mind it~." Aqua responded as she walked out the door.

"Weren't you gonna use the window?" Hana asked. "You know, jumping from building to building?"

"Sera's most likely will teleport into my room." Aqua stated.

"So..?"

"I'm gonna give it to her when she enters my room." Aqua said.

"Why not just wait for her?" Hana suggested.

Aqua took out her phone. "Are you going to be coming here by teleporting or roof jumping?" she asked Sera.

"I think…" She thought for a moment. "Roof jumping perhaps~?"

"Want me to meet you somewhere?" Aqua asked.

"Let's meet at… An alleyway or on top of a high building..?"

Aqua had an confused expression on her face. "Why there? Which one?"

"I'm not really sure…"

'She wants to meet in an alleyway and she doesn't know why?' Aqua thought sweatdropping. "Do better, Mr. Z…"

"Who's Mr. Z?" Sera replied.

"He's into stuff like us…" Aqua muttered. "L-Look, how about we meet at a usual spot of ours hidden in plain sight?"

"Alright, meet you there." Sera replied and went offline.

"Brb, Lover." The Oshawott assures the Chikorita.

"You don't have to keep referring me as lover, girlfriend, etc. all the time. It's getting way too mushy." she pointed out.

"I just love you so much~..." Aqua said.

"I know that, but still lighten up a little." Hana said.

"Well, again brb~!" She replied as she head out the window nakedly.

She sighed as she shakes her head. 'What a lovestruck idiot~...' she thought with a smile. 'But… She's my lovestruck idiot~.' Then Hana felt something weird between her legs. 'Whoa, I know I love her, but geez~!' She blushed as she covers her hardened member. She entered the bathtub and turned on the water.

*Meanwhile outside*

Aqua was jumping from building to building in the nude like old times as an angel. "Ahh, the cool air blowing on my skin~. I missed this feeling." She chimed as her nipples erected from the breeze.

Aqua looked over the letter as she near the destination. 'Please… Please Arceus let her like this and forgive me… I miss how we were like old times…'

She then sees their usual spot. She landed and looked around. There were posters about female bands around, a checkerboard they used to play when they were kids, and old pipes. "It's really been some time and it hasn't changed a bit…" she said moving over and guilding her hand on the wall.

"No, it hasn't." A voice spoke out and a nude Kirlia walks towards her.

"Sera I.. It's good to see you again." Aqua stuttered a bit.

"Well… I'd say the feeling's mutual, but…" She replied as she looks down.

Aqua tooks out her letter and handed it to her. "It took me a few hours as I needed to rest a little to think of what to say. I also had Hana proofread it and she said she can tell I put my feelings into it." the Oshawott said holding her arm as if it was hurting.

Sera took a deep breath as she reaches to accept it. She takes it and opens it, reading it slowly in silence.

"Sera… I know what I've done was wrong and I understand it hurt you so much… But I want you to know, it hurted me much as it does you. You, my friends and my family mean the world to me and when Hana left, I felt it fall apart… I broke… I broke, feeling like I should go down to find that missing piece of my world to put it back together..! But all I've done was shatter it to dust… I'm so sorry I destroyed the world in my heart… I know you'll probably still need time… I just… I just wish I could make my world anew… Aqua." The letter said as Sera imagined Aqua's voice in it's words.

"I want to rebuild that world, but I can't do this alone. I need your help… I need everyone's help." she went on her hands and knees, "Please… help me Sera…" she pleaded. "Please… I love you… Just as I love Hana and everyone else… I love you all… I… I…" She sobbed.

"If I forgive you, you promise not to be so reckless, not to charge in haphazardly and not think about the consequences?" Sera said looking at her sternly.

"I promise…!" Aqua wept as tears fell on the ground.

Sera kneeled down and lifted her chin up with one hand, then extended her other hand with her pinky finger out. "A pinky swear is forever, don't lock it unless you really mean it."

Aqua sniveled as she extends her own pinky finger, then held it on Sera's as they move it up and down. "P-Pinky swear…"

Sera trembled a bit as she embraced Aqua tightly and kissed her on the lips.

Aqua gasped but then squinted her eyes, touched by her kiss. They then suddenly transform into their Goddess forms, albeit nudely.

They jolted a bit from the action, separating for a moment. But Sera shrugged as she opens her mouth for the words Aqua wanted to hear finally. "I forgive you~..." The Mega Gardevoir tilted her head, her eyes blinking happily.

The Samurott on the other hand, sniffled. "S-S-Sis..! I… I…" She sobbed until she couldn't hold it any longer as she tackles in a tearful hug. "WWWAAAAAHHHH~!"

Sera grunted from the tackle, but rubs the Samurott's back comfortingly. "Shh~... Shh~... There there~..."

"Th-Thank you~! I love you, Sis~! I love you so much~! Wwaaaahhh~!" Aqua bawled out all her tears for her.

"Let it out Sis~. Let it all out~." Sera said kindly, nuzzling her cheek against her own.

Soon, Aqua had let out enough tears and they noticed their big breasts touching and mashing together. They blushed but then Sera offers her nipples to be docked as they positioned the Samurott to lay down on her back while the Mega Gardevoir is on top. "The night is still young and we got time~. Let my nipples twirl and tickle around yours, Goddess Water~!" She said in a poetic tone, winking for Aqua to do the same.

"Thank you for the offer and I'll accept, Goddess Siren~." Aqua said as she placed her nipples to be next to hers and they twirled them together, letting them erect on each other, giggling at their hardening. Aqua went and nuzzled into Sera's neck.

"Teehee~... Aw, how adorable~. Aqua, the noble knight of love bending to her own element while she has others into it as well~." Sera says as she licks her cheek.

"Well, Sera, the beautiful guardian of purity always more than happy to be there for anyone in need~." Aqua kisses her cheek.

Goddess Siren chuckles seductively as she stands up and squats to reveal her open-wide vagina. "Behold, Goddess Water~! The sleekness, the color, the moisture of my lovely flower of ecstasy~. It's sexy beauty says to me that I must connect with you once more~."

Aqua shudders as she opens her own Vagina, shuddering from the touch. "Well, here is mine Goddess Siren. The waterlily of love~. With it, the alluring appearance, the fragrant scent, all wanting to connect with the one it desires~."

Sera giggles and places her hands on both Aqua's cheeks. "You're so cute, Baby-Wott~..." She chimed as she tickles her chin.

Aqua giggles cutely. "Th-thank you~." Sera then has her vagina touch Aqua's, making them gasp together in pleasure before grinding. They hugged each other tightly, kissing each other lovingly.

"I love you, Sera~..." She whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too, Aqua~..." The Gardevoir murred, "And I'm sorry again for taking so long to try to fix things."

"It's okay… It was my fault from the start…" Aqua said calmly. "I'll just make sure it doesn't happen again." "You did pinky swear." Sera said as she started grinding on her faster and harder.

"Ooohhh~..." Aqua moaned as she hugs Sera tighter. She presses her chest against Sera's harder. "A-Am I free to have sex whenever I want to~..?"

"Only if you have your protection on~." Sera mentioned. "And you don't overdo it. I don't want to hear that you're pregnant at 16. Especially with Hana's baby~..."

"Don't worry~... Me and Hana are gonna try and break through my protection when all of this is over~." Aqua smiled with a bit of a boast.

"16 Aqua…" Sera reminded sternly. "Not when you're 16."

"I know… I just… Love a challenge…" Aqua protested, but then realizes that was a bad excuse. Then she heard a clicking sound and sees energy cuffs on her and Sera's wrist.

"I could cancel my position in the oil box and join you and Hana~..." She teased and threatened.

"T-that's not necessary, I meant that I would try that when we're adults!" Aqua cleared that up. "Though I wouldn't mind the latter part on a later date."

"Another time~... Right now, wanna 'Cum Along With Me'~?"

"Eh?" Aqua asked confused. "Oh yes sure~. But can you take the cuffs off?""

Sera nodded and took them off before grinding firmly and sexily. "Aahh~... Still moist as before~." Sera murred out.

Aqua squealed as she makes a cute submissive face. The Gardevoir went and nip Aqua's neck as she moans out. "Aaah~..! I miss this sooo much~!" Her eyes shining as she looks at Sera lovingly. "But I miss you more~..!"

The Psychic/Fairy type blushes as she smiled. "I missed you so much as well~."

They then stare romantically at each others eyes and kissed. They were deeply making out as they climax at the same time, murring the the juices splashing.

They had carefully made sure most of their sex fluids didn't spill on the ground so they could gather some and drink.

"Hmm, pretty sweet~." Sera giggled.

"Mine and yours~." Aqua agreed as she licked her lips velvetly.

"Well it's getting late. We better get back to ALP so I'm not late." Sera said getting up.

Aqua nodded and they left, pressing the sides of their bodies together.

"Aqua, you don't have to be that close~." Sera said teasingly.

"Sera~... I love you as much as everyone else~... I want to show how much I care for you more than ever now~." Aqua replied lovingly.

The Gardevoir smiled. "Just make sure you share that love with everyone else~." She said holding Aqua's sides.

"I won't abandon you ever again~..." Aqua said.

Sera smiles as they headed back to ALP. "So since you won't be in the event, what will you do?"

"I'm planning on giving Hana a heckuva payback for ditching us~!" Aqua said as she shows her a Potion spray-bottle full of Herm Potion.

"Ditching us?" Sera asked confused.

"Remember at the beach hotel?" Aqua asked with an annoyed expression about Hana.

"Aqua, they were her parents. Plus with the way you were acting, I wasn't surprised she left you." Sera said.

"I know… But we now know what we're both fighting for." Aqua tried to assure somehow. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"If Hana wanted you to join her, knowing full well it would mean fighting us and your mothers, would you?" Sera asked.

"Sera…" Aqua whined, wanting to not argue. "No… I wouldn't."

"Aqua…" Sera raised an eyebrow. "You tried to force Hana to stay with you that night by wrapping her vines around you."

Aqua made a sad face when she is reminded of that night again, but more about her mistakes.

"But now that's passed. What's done is done." Sera said wanting to end it. "It's alright, Aqua~... I still forgive you~."

"Thanks…" Aqua smiled. "C-Can I please~... Give Hana payback? Just not so hurtful like me?"

"Aqua, you really shouldn't. It's not Hana's fault. It was a difficult choice."

"Can I at least make it a bit of a play between her and me?" The Samurott then makes a cute pout.

"If she wants to.." Sera said, not being able to help seeing her adorable sad face. 'Darnit… Why is she just so cute~?'

Aqua held her arm cutely as they slipped into ALP.

"You two play nice now~..." Sera, now back as a Kirlia, said before blowing a kiss.

"I will~." Aqua said kissing back as Sera went downstairs where Aqua went to the bathroom, seeing if Hana's still inside.

The Chikorita was in her bathrobes, laying down on her bed, lifting up her hips to stretch her legs. Soon she saw Aqua entering the bedroom. "Ah, Aqua. You been gone for awhile. How it go?"

"Everything's fine now~." The Oshawott said before going into the bathroom.

"Good to hear, make sure you don't make the same mistakes." Hana said.

"I will." Aqua said as she turns on the shower and washes herself up.

She rubs her body with soap and cloth, thankful that things ended very well. "Want me to get more tea for us~?"

"Oh sure, thanks dear~." Aqua said pretending to be Hana.

The Chikorita giggles at her attempted impression of her. 'Hmm, why would she pretend to be me?' she thought curious.

As Aqua went into the kitchen, she then brought out the herm potion and grinned deviously. 'Now you'll pay~... But don't worry, I won't be rough~.' She said pouring herself a cup and spiking Hana's.

"Hana, the tea's ready~!" She yelled cheerfully.

"Okay." she called out.

Aqua came up and entered the room and set the tray down. She then handed Hana her cup. "Here you are, milady~."

"Thanks~." Hana said taking it and taking in the fragrance of the tea.

Aqua turns back as she takes her own cup to sip. "To us and a bright future."

"A bright future~!" Hana agreed while wondering in her head. 'Why is she turning her back at me?' she looks at her teacup and at Aqua. 'I wonder…' But she shrugged. 'Meh, couldn't be.'

She takes a sip of her tea and murr at the taste. After finishing her cup, she sighed. "Whew… As much as I like it warm, I kinda drank it too fast."

"You really ought to savor any moments~..." Aqua said turning back, holding onto her own crotch. "You never know what could happen next~!"

"Huh?" Hana asked confused. Then she felt a shudder run down her body. "Wh-what the?" She then takes off her bathrobes to find out her member was shrinking. "What's going on here?!" she asked then gasped as she looked at Aqua. "Y-You…!"

The Oshawott then transforms into a Dewott and reveals a hard length erecting between her hips. "Well, I was still feeling kinda irked about the stunt at the beach~!"

"I-I had a good reason to break up with you!" Hana argued. "You weren't thinking clearly!"

"I was thinking of love!" Aqua argued back.

"You were being selfish!" Hana argued.

"Well, I then challenge you~!" The Dewott boasted.

"Again with picking fights you can't win?!" Hana asked boredly.

Aqua then drooped in annoyance. "I just want a bit of roleplay with you…"

"Aqua, what's an overconfident leader to you?" Hana asked staring at her.

"I dunno." She muttered, twiddling her fingers. "I expect them to be cocky, not worried about situations or…" her eyes widen at the realization. "Oh…."

"Sigh… Have you really changed for the better, Aqua?" Hana asked.

The Dewott sweatdrops as an imaginary image of a dunce cap appeared on her head.

Hana sighs once more, but smiles warmly at her to try and calm her down. "Though you have more heart to make up for it~." 'Though I kinda wish she was a little more smarter. I mean I wouldn't have lost if it not for Sera's sneakshot.'

"I'm sorry…" Aqua apologized. "May we please roleplay?" She asked gently this time.

"I guess we can try again. But how you want me to act?" Hana asked looking at her.

"Well, you're the pure female now, so maybe the submissive one." Aqua replied.

"Alright then. Got it." Hana nods her head.

"B-But not too submissive, you are right about how selfish I was…"

She nods. "You want to start it off then dear?"

Aqua nods back as she lays down next to her, Hana staring at her erect dick.

The Chikorita shudders at the sight as she mutters. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I-I don't know, why?" Aqua asked curiously about Hana shuddering.

"Why you have that near my face?" she asked blushing, playing the part.

"Oh! W-Well, why not touch it~?" She offered, getting it now.

"U-umm…" Hana shakingly reached out and feel it, finding it warm and hard.

Aqua flinched and gasped at her shuddered and gasped at her touch, her member twitching. "Oh my, you have such soft paws."

"I-I do have more skin than fur after all~..." Hana said blushing as she looked downward a bit, her grip on Aqua's member slowly tightening.

Aqua let out a moan from the tightening, rubbing her paws on Hana's head.

The Chikorita slightly jumps at her girlfriend's touch around her head but warms to it. She rubs the member up and down fully, her fingers fiddling around the sensitive tip.

"Oohhh…" she moaned sultry as she went to rub Hana's cheeks.

Hana giggled and closes her eyes to transform into a Bayleef.

Aqua yelped at the evolution as she stated, "Hey, what gives~?"

"You're the one who evolved first so I thought I'd even the odds~!"

Aqua blushed at the words. "Good point~." She then felt a lick from her on her entire length, causing her to jump and twitch in pleasure.

Hana rubs and licks the shaft while using her other hand to rub Aqua's sides.

"Aah~..! Y-You're giving me quite the blowjob~..!" The Dewott moaned.

"I'm just licking it~. This is a blowjob~." Hana then opens her mouth and take in the length halfway.

Aqua cringed at the warm and wet cavern of the Bayleef's mouth.

"Hehe… well when you're a herm, things like this can blow one's mind away~." she stated while still sucking. Aqua then gropes her own breasts as Hana keeps going with their oral sex.

Hana smiles as she looked up. "Happy to see you two are best friends again~."

Aqua nodded happily. "Uh-huh~..."

"Just make sure you don't take her or anyone else for granted again okay?" Hana said to her and she nodded. "The three of us could make a great team~."

"Mm-hm~..." Aqua murmured as she felt close to her orgasm.

Hana can tell of this and went to start rubbing Aqua's folds as well as sucking her off. She also fingers her as she licks around her tip.

Soon, the Dewott came into the Bayleef's mouth. It was a bit much as it splattered a little everywhere and on the floor and their bodies. "Whoa~! How much cum have you held back since the last two months!?"

Aqua scratches her cheek sheepishly. "It's been some time~... Geez, I've made such a mess. And it's not just my sperm..."

Haha chuckled as she cleaned her face with a towel. "Well let's clean up the place so we can see the oil box match. You don't mind that right?"

"But… I want to spend more time with you." Aqua replied.

"Come on Aqua, we have more time for that after. Besides, you wouldn't want your friends to go through all that without you watching her for support… Would you~?" The Bayleef asked with a glare.

"Oh, okay…" Aqua mumbled. "C-Can I still score with you, Hana?"

"Score? What are you a bear?" Hana asked.

Aqua blushed as she rolled her eyes when she almost heard a high-pitched Japanese voice saying, 'Kuma~!'

She looked around to where the voice came from. Hana tilted her head questionably at Aqua. "Hey Aqua, you okay?"

"Uh… Y-Yeah." She nodded. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up before the match starts."

So they get cleaned up and went to the oil box match.


End file.
